Collide
by Dani Swan
Summary: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos? E
1. Chapter 1

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J. E&R

**Essa é minha nova fanfic. O titulo é inspirado na musica Collide do Howie Day. Espero que gostem!**

* * *

.: CAPITULO 1 :.

**BPOV**

"Hei, meninas, abram a porta!" – uma das minhas melhores amigas, Alice Brandon gritou enquanto batia fervorosamente na porta do quarto. Eu olhei para Rosalie e percebi que ela estava distraída com algum artigo da _Cosmolitan Magazine_. Então eu coloquei minhas anotações sobre a mesa e abri a porta.

"Alice, por favor, me diga que você apenas esqueceu a sua chave em vez de perdê-la novamente." – eu disse.

"Eu não perdi. Está temporariamente fora de lugar." – Alice declarou.

"Certo." – eu ri. As coisas de Alice estavam sempre fora de lugar.

"Então, meninas, o que vocês estão fazendo?" – Alice perguntou enquanto ela tirava as roupas compradas da sacola.

"Estudando para as provas finais." – eu disse. – "Na verdade, era o que vocês deveriam estar fazendo?"

"Bella, isso é tão chato. Com certeza, ler sobre como aumentar o orgasmo é muito mais interessante e útil. Humm ... eu realmente preciso tentar esta posição com Emmet. Olhem isso! – Rose disse mostrando a posição para mim e para Alice.

"Ewww, nós não precisamos saber disso Rose" – Alice disse. – "Agora, vou ficar lembrando disso quando vê-los."

"Alice tem razão, não tem como não lembrar;" – eu disse enquanto voltava tentar a estudar. Eu olhava as figuras no meu caderno a minha frente. Porque fui escolher química orgânica de novo? Eu estava me especializando em Literatura Inglesa e Química não era uma das minhas matérias obrigatórias.

"Então, garotas, vamos fazer alguma coisa? Já estou cansada de ficar aqui neste quarto." – Rosalie disse.

"Bom, meninas, eu não vou, porque como vocês sabem eu tenho que dar duro para que eu continue com minha bolsa escolar." – expliquei sem tirar os olhos do seu caderno. Era meu sonho desde de pequena entrar na Universidade de Chicago, mas era cara demais e meus pais não tinham muito dinheiro para pagar. Eu consegui uma bolsa, mas para mantê-la e tinha que tirar notas altas.

"Bella, você conseguiu A´s em todos os semestres, porque não seria diferente nesse?" – Alice disse.

"Amigas, eu amo vocês! Mas será que vocês poderiam parar com isso. Eu realmente estou estressada com esse exame e preciso saber tudo para sobreviver a esta prova." – eu disse.

"Ok, tudo bem. Seja uma estraga prazeres. Quando você terminar, nós vamos sair e nos divertir. Eu me recuso deixá-la trancada neste quarto." – Alice disse.

"Tudo bem." – eu concordei. – "Agora, vão!"

"Nos falamos mais tarde" – Rosalie disse assim que ela e Alice saíram do quarto.

Eu passei mais algumas horas estudando e já não estava mais agüentando. Eu sabia que estava a ponto de arrancar meus cabelos de tanto estresse. Eu precisava descansar um pouco. Foi quando escutei uma batida na porta e me levantei para abri-la.

"Hei, Emmet." – eu abracei um dos meus melhores amigos.

"Oi, Bella" – ele disse.

"O que foi? Você está fazendo uma visitinha?"

"Algo parecido. Eu estava pensando se você queria sair deste quarto e fazer alguma coisa." – Emmet sugeriu, mas sabia que o sorriso no rosto dele dizia outra coisa.

"Rosalie e Alice, mandaram você vir aqui?"

"O que? Não!" – ele negou mas eu o olhei incrédula.

"Ok, talvez." – Emmet admitiu. – " Mas queria que saísse com a gente, também. Nós vamos naquela cafeteria dentro do campus."

"Todo mundo?" – perguntei cautelosamente.

"Edward não virá, se está preocupada"

"Eu não falei nada." – eu me defendi. A verdade era que me dava bem com todos, menos com o irmão de Emmet, Edward Cullen. Ele era o cara mais arrogante e idiota que eu já conheci. Só porque estudava medicina achava-se o maioral. Eu não suporto gente assim.

"Você não precisava." – Emmet riu. – "Vamos, estamos te esperando."

"Ok, deixa eu pegar minha bolsa." – Fui ao pequeno armário, que nele havia só as coisas de Alice.

"Pronta?"

"Sim, mostre o caminho" – Bella disse.

* * *

**EPOV**

Eu gemi quando escutei meu celular tocar. Eram onze horas da manhã e eu ainda estava na cama tentando dormir. Estava cansado da festa de ontem. A galera da minha sala sabia dar uma festa. O celular continuou a tocar por mais alguns segundos antes de parar. Eu virei a minha cabeça para o travesseiro e me espreguicei. Depois de uns segundos o celular voltou a tocar.

"Droga!" – eu praguejei. Chequei quem estava me ligando antes de atender. – "Isso tem que ser bom, Jasper."

"Levanta." – Jasper falou. – "Não vai querer passar o dia inteiro dormindo. Depois o dia não vai render."

"Não é tão ruim! Não é todo mundo que consegue acordar cedo e continuar com este pique o dia inteiro." – toda vez que eu acordava Jasper já estava vestido e pronto para aula. Não sei como ele agüenta.

"É sim. Levanta essa bunda preguiçosa, primo." – ordenou Jasper.

"Eu odeio você." – eu comentei. Como ele pode estar assim tão desperto. Gostaria de dormir pelo menos mais uma hora.

"Você sabe que estou certo." – Jasper disse. Sabia que ele estava certo, mas neste momento a minha vontade era de dar uma coça nele.

"Que seja, já estou acordado. Onde você está?" – perguntei e pude escutar algumas vozes.

"Estou na cafeteria do campus."

"Quem está com você."

"A galera." – ele respondeu.

"Isso inclui a megera?"

"Ela não é uma megera. E sim, Bella está aqui."

"Bom, eu iria, mas com ela ai, desencanei." – declarei. Eu queria não ficar muito tempo perto de Bella, somente o necessário. Ela começou a sair com o pessoal logo no primeiro semestre e desde do início não consegui me dar bem com ela. Ela sempre foi muito certinha, nunca bebia nas festas, sempre tirava notas altas e sempre dizia para todos o que fazer e não fazer, inclusive para mim. Tudo que ela fazia era planejado e perfeito.

"Ah, Edward, não seja assim. Tenho certeza que se vocês se conhecerem melhor, não será tão ruim."

"Não irá acontecer, Jasper. E você sabe disso."

"Bom, eu tentaria. De qualquer forma eu preciso ir. Te vejo mais tarde."

"Certo. Até" – respondi enquanto pegava minhas coisas para tomar uma ducha. Após meia hora eu fui para cozinha para comer alguma coisa.

"Ei, você, gato." – escutei uma voz familiar atrás de mim. Sorri enquanto me virava.

"Como você está?" - perguntei.

"Eu estava bem, até você me cumprimentar desse jeito." – ela riu me deu um selinho. –"Como sua namorada, eu estava esperando algo mais pessoal."

"Como você está, sexy?" – tentei novamente sorrindo.

"É isso que estou falando." – eu sorri. Eu e Tanya estávamos saindo desde do começo do semestre. Ela foi transferida da Universidade de Denver e a conheci em uma festa fantasia na qual estava vestida de cheerleader. Uma olhada naquele corpo e já estava perdido.

"Então, onde você estava indo? – ela questionou.

"Estava indo tomar café." – eu respondi – "Quer ir junto?"

"Eu já comi, mas eu te acompanho." – eu peguei a mão dela e fui até a cozinha. Depois de um tempo escutei ela dizer. - "Ew, como você pode comer tudo isso?" – ela me olhou com cara de desgosto, enquanto olhava o meu prato.

"Eu não comi tanto." – me defendi.

"Você comeu ovos, panquecas, bacon e pão na chapa."

"O que posso dizer? Sou cara que está crescendo ainda." – eu sorri enquanto levava mais uma garfada do meu omelete.

"Grosso. Nem porque eu namoro você." – ela gozou.

"Por que eu sou gostoso."

"Na verdade eu iria dizer que era por pena, mas gostoso funciona." – Tanya riu.

"Você é tão engraçada?" – eu zoei.

"Eu tento. Então, onde você estava ontem a noite?"

"Eu fui na balada de Tyler."

"Balada? De novo? Nem para me convidar" – ela disse meio mordida.

"Não era nem para ser uma balada." – eu expliquei. –"Originalmente era para ser uma noite de pôquer."

"Por que não me convidou? Você sabe que eu adoro uma festa." – eu gemi internamente. Eu odiava quando Tanya usava esse tom voz, porque eu sabia que significava problema.

"Eu sabia que você estava na biblioteca fazendo aquela monografia. Eu não queria interromper" – eu menti. A verdade era que esqueci completamente de Tanya.

"Mesmo assim, seria legal se tivesse ligado" – ela persistiu. – " Ultimamente nós não estamos passando muito tempo juntos."

"Eu sei e sinto muito. É que estou realmente ocupado com a faculdade. Estou fazendo os exames finais e as coisas estão complicadas."

"E você acha que eu não tenho vida? Estou cheia de trabalhos, além disso tenho que trabalhar e tenho que deixar minha monografia pronta para o fim do semestre. Mas apesar de tudo, pelo eu tento arrumar tempo para ficar com você."

"Por que está nervosa?" – questionei –"Foi só uma festa."

"Não a questão da festa. A questão é que você não está sendo um bom namorado"

"Desde de quando eu não sou um bom namorado?" – estava começando a ficar nervoso. – "Todo tempo livre que eu tenho eu passo com você. O mais você quer?"

"Eu não sei, mas uma coisa eu tenho certeza, alguma coisa mudou." – ela retrucou. –"Eu sinto que sou a única que está se dedicando aqui." – Eu não pude acreditar que ela estava trazendo este assunto a tona novamente. Eu não podia fazer nada se eu era ocupado. Ela era minha namorada, mas eu tinha minhas obrigações também. O problema é que era queria tudo do jeito dela. As vezes, ela não pensava nos outros.

"Olha, Tanya, Eu não sei o que posso mais dizer. Estou fazendo meu melhor, agora. Quando essas provas terminarem e os estágio no hospital acabarem, as coisas vão voltar ao normal. Mas até lá, não posso fazer muita coisa."

"Inacreditável!" – ela resmungou enquanto se levantava.

"Onde você vai?"

"Longe de você." – ela respondeu grossa antes de andar pesadamente. Eu não podia lidar com isso agora. Tenho milhões de coisas acontecendo e outra briga entre elas era última coisa que queria. Olhei meu relógio e percebi que tinha que ir encontrar Jasper.

* * *

**BPOV**

Era a noite já e Rosalie e Alice quase que me obrigaram a ver os meninos jogarem beiseball. Estávamos na arquibancada conversando e assistindo o jogo.

"Emmet acabou de tirar a camisa! Humm ... só de vê-lo suado desse jeito!" – Rosalie suspirou.

"Rose, você não tem jeito!" – eu ri, até em um simples jogo Rosalie já pensava em certas coisas.

"Ei, se seu namorado ficasse desse jeito, dúvido que não estaria excitada."

"Meu namorado está assim mas não estou toda excitada." – Alice disse.

"Mas, Jasper ainda está de roupa" – Rosalie disse. – "Falando em namorados, como estão as coisas com Jacob, Bella?"

"Estão boas" – eu respondi. –"Ele vai me levar para jantar amanhã para comemorar nosso terceiro mês de namoro." – Minha relação com Jacob não era dramática, era casual e divertida. Eu sentia que ele gostava de mim e era sempre carinhoso comigo.

"Ahh, que lindo." – Alice disse.

"Onde vocês irão?" – Rosalie perguntou.

"Ele vai me levar naquele restaurante italiano que abriu há algumas semanas atrás. Escutamos que era muito bom, então vamos lá, pra ver se é verdade."

"Pelo jeito é bom. Vou tentar convencer Jasper a me levar lá." – Alice comentou.

"Ei, garotas, vocês se importam se eu ficar com vocês um pouco?" – Tanya perguntou sentando perto de nós. – "Se eu escutar mais um minuto sobre os encontros de Jéssica, acho que eu vou ficar louca." – Nós não costumávamos sair com Tanya, a única razão para aturarmos, alias, para Rosalie e Alice aturarem ela, era porque ela era namorada de Edward. Ela era egocêntrica e isso me fazia pensar que ela e Edward eram perfeitos um para o outro.

"Claro." – Rose. – "Sente conosco."

"Obrigada. Então, sobre o que estavam falando?"

"Sobre nossos namorados. O que mais poderíamos falar?" – Alice respondeu.

"Urr, não me lembre." – Melissa disse nervosa.

"Problemas no paraíso com Edward?" – Rosalie perguntou.

"Essa é sua terceira briga em duas semanas?" – Alice perguntou.

"Tente a quarta." – Tanya respondeu.

"Sobre o que foi desta vez?" – Rose quis saber.

"Ontem à noite, ele foi novamente para uma festa e não me convidou." – ela explicou. – "Não estamos passando muito tempo juntos ultimamente. Ele nem ligou para avisar."

Já estava ficando nauseada só de escutar. Tanya era a rainha do drama. Será que eles só brigavam por causa de festas. _Ai Edward, não fui convidada, meu mundo acabou_. Por favor, dê um tempo. Não precisava ficar escutando essas coisas. O casal só brigavam por coisas pequenas e bobas.

"Putz, isso é mal." – Alice disse simpatizando.

"Quero dizer, será que é tão difícil fazer uma ligação? Eu não acho que é pedir muito. Certo?" – Tanya falou.

"Bem … mas ..." – Rose disse.

"O que você quer dizer com 'mas'? Ele é meu namorado e tem que ter tempo pra ficar comigo" – Tanya disse indignada.

"Ei, não fale comigo nesse tom." – Rose retrucou. – "O que eu quis dizer é que Edward está sobre muita pressão agora. Tenho certeza que as coisas voltarão ao normal quando tudo isso acabar."

"Se você não notou, 'normal' é um fiasco para nós" – Tanya comentou.

"Óbvio!" – murmurei baixo, mas Alice me escutou.

"Não começa." – Alice disse em voz baixa.

"O que? É verdade!" – retruquei para Alice.

"Garotas, sobre o que estão cochichando?" – Tanya perguntou curiosa.

"Nada importante." – Alice sorriu disfarçando.

"Se você está tão triste, porque não termina?" – Rosalie perguntou mudando de assunto.

"Infelizmente, sou louca por ele." – ela respondeu.

"Mas por quê?" – perguntei indignada. Eu não entendia como uma mulher podia suportá-lo.

"Bella." – Alice me repremiu. Aparentemente, Tanya não escutou. Ela estava muito ocupada observando Edward.

"Sem querer me gabar, mas o sexo é maravilhoso." – Tanya acrescentou. Eu tossi um pouco. Realmente não precisava escutar isso.

"Bem, então parece que as coisas estão resolvidas." – Alice declarou percebendo que Jasper estava fora do campo. – "Bom, meninas já volto."

Observei quando Emmet fez um _home run _e não pude deixar de sorrir. Ele com certeza era um dos meus melhores amigos e ele parecia como um irmão. Notei que Edward estava correndo também. Ele não parecia tão desprezível como sua personalidade. Edward virou e percebi que ele estava me olhando com aquele sorriso torto. Parecia que ele fazia isso de propósito, só para começar uma briga com ele. Eu me virei para Rose, para evitar o olhar dele. Edward era de longe a pessoa mais desprezível que eu conheci.


	2. Chapter 2

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J. E&R

**Mais um capitulo postado! Espero que gostem!** **Me inspirei na música Blindsided do Bon Iver**

* * *

.: CAPITULO 2 :.

**BPOV**

"Bella." - Jacob me chamou enquanto entrava no restaurante.

"Ei, desculpe por me atrasar." – cumprimentei beijando no rosto de Jacob.

"Tudo bem." – ele replicou. – "Deve estar cansada!"

"Nem me fale. Estudei o dia inteiro, tenho uma prova de lascar semana que vem." – eu disse enquanto o maitre nos levava até a mesa.

"Uau, esse lugar é realmente bom." – eu comentei olhando o menú. Estávamos no centro do restaurante e embaixo de um gigante lustre.

"Somente o melhor para minha garota."

"Ahh, você é tão gentil."

"Eu sou um monte de coisas, gentil é apenas uma delas." – ele disse provocando.

"Eu vou lembrar disso." – eu flertei. Depois de alguns minutos, o garçom veio, e nós fizemos o pedido.

"Eu quero um bife a parmegeana." – Jacob pediu.

"Eu vou querer spaghetti a bolonhesa."

"Bom, o seu pedido virá em breve." – o garçom o informou antes de ir embora. Olhei para Jacob e percebi que ele estava um sorriso no rosto.

"Que foi?"

"Nada." – respondi, mas ele continuou a me encarar.

"Sério, o que? Têm alguma coisa na minha cara? – eu questionei. Normalmente, eu era tímida com relação a garotos. Eu fiquei vermelha só de sentir seu olhar.

"Você está linda hoje." – Jacob me elogiou pegando as minhas mãos que estavam sobre a mesa.

"Obrigada." – eu respondi com um sorriso tímido. –"Mas qual é o verdadeiro motivo para sorrir deste jeito?"

"Eu só achei interessante que escolheu spaghetti."

"Sério? Mas por quê?"

"Tem tantas outras coisas sofisticadas e você escolheu spaghetti." – ele riu.

"É um clássico e eu adoro comer."

"Você disse 'foder'?" – Jacob levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

"Não." – eu corrigi. Tinha certeza que agora estava como um pimentão. – "Eu disse comer."

"Ahh, ok" – ele comentou. – "Acho que gostei mais da primeira opção." –Jake zombou.

"Não seja tão bobo." ­- falei e depois ri. Homens e suas mentes poluídas. Nós conversamos sobre outras coisas como por exemplo as loucuras de Alice e Rosalie e sobre as provas finais. Jake me contou sobre suas aulas e sua banda. Ele era vocalista e estavam se esforçando para conseguir gravar um cd.

"Então como vai a banda?" – perguntei enquanto enrolava um pouco do spaguetti no garfo.

"Muito bem. Estamos trabalhando algumas músicas novas." – Jacob explicou. –"Nós vamos até fazer um show neste fim de semana"

"Sério, onde?"

"O Comitê de Entretenimento está organizando uma batalha de bandas no centro da cidade e vamos competir." – Jacob explicou.

"Que bom! Vocês vão arrasar!"

"Eu espero." – ele disse.

Um tempo depois fomos dar uma volta em um parque. Jacob colocou suas mãos sobre meus ombros e encostei minha cabeça no dele. Começou a ventar e não pude deixar de tremer.

"Você está com frio?" – ele perguntou.

"Está tudo bem!" – retruquei. – "É apenas uma brisa."

"Eu posso cuidar disso." –ele falou enquanto tirava a jaqueta e colocava sobre meus ombros. Sorri com o pequeno gesto.

"E você?"

"Eu vou pensar em algo para me aquecer." – ele disse com um sorisso maroto. Assim, ele se inclinou e me beijou. Eu respondi imediatamente. Coloquei minhas mãosem seu pescoço enquanto ele me puxava para mais perto. O beijo começou suave, mas depois foi esquentando. Depois de um tempo, nos separamos pela falta de ar.

"Então, vamos sair daqui. Que tal irmos para o meu dormitório?" – Jacob propôs.

"Jake, eu disse que não vou fazer isso." – eu respondi. Já tivemos esta conversa várias vezes. Algumas semanas atrás, quando ele tentou, eu disse que não faria sexo. Fui franca e disse que era virgem e que não estava preparada. Ele pareceu um pouco desapontado.

"Não precisamos fazer nada. Eu só quero ficar mais um pouco com você." – ele disse. Eu sabia o que iria acontecer, afinal Jacob era homem. Por mais que ele fosse legal, sabia que quando chegasse no quarto dele ele iria tentar me persuadir.

"Jacob, eu estou cansada." – eu disse tentando inventar uma desculpa. Não era mentira. Eu realmente estava cansada das aulas de tanto estudar para os exames. Percebi o olhar frustrado de Jacob.

"Ok" – ele disse em um tom seco.

"Jacob ..." – tentei dizer algo mas ele me cortou

"Esquece, Bella" – então ele segurou minha mão e voltamos para o campus. Suspirei. Será que nunca vamos sair disso? Depois que chegamos, ele nem deu um beijo de boa noite. Eu fiquei arrasada.

* * *

**EPOV**

Eu e galera estávamos passando o tempo no dormitório das garotas naquela noite.

"Estou mal." – Jasper declarou. –"Eu juro, que se jogarmos mais uma vez baseball depois de tanto tempo, eu não jogo."

"Todos os meus músculos estão doendo." – Emmet disse.

"Emmet" – Rose disse manhosa. –"Você quer que eu dê um jeito nisso?"

"Rose, por favor, acabamos de comer." – meu irmão e Rosalie eram o casal mais pegajoso que já conheci e me dava náuseas vê-los. Estavam constantemente um em cima do outro e pareciam que ainda estavam no colegial.

"Eu não me importo." – Rosalie respondeu.

"Nós sabemos." – Alice riu. – "Mudando de assunto, vocês preencheram a ficha dos dormitórios para o próximo semestre?"

"Não, mas vou ficar de olho." – Rose respondeu.

"Bom, então, é melhor se apressar. Eu já preenchi porque não quero morar com uma pessoa estranha e nerd." – Alice respondeu

"Você já está morando com Bella. Não é a mesma coisa?" – eu perguntei.

"Aqui vamos nós de novo." – Jasper falou mexendo sua cabeça.

"Edward, não seja tão idiota." – Alice disse.

"Que seja." – eu respondi. – "Só estou dizendo a verdade."

"A verdade é que vocês se odeiam sem ter nenhum motivo algum." – Rosalie disse.

"Não gostamos um do outro. Não é motivo suficiente?"

"Ou vocês gostam um do outro e são tão orgulhos que não admitem." – Alice sugeriu. Eu comecei a gargalhar. Eu e Bella? Certo.

"Eu acho que Alice tem razão" – Rosalie concordou com Alice. –"Vocês brigam demais, tem que haver algo."

"Vocês estão sonhando. Eu e Bella não nos damos bem porque não nos suportamos. Não tem nenhuma tensão sexual." – eu disse. Elas estavam for a de si.

"Então você admite que há uma tensão sexual?" – Alice perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

"Que? Não. Eu só disse que não há." – eu argumentei.

"Mas não dissemos nada sobre tensão sexual. Você mesmo disse." – Rosalie disse. – "Admita, Cullen, você quer Bella."

Eu olhei para Emmet procurando ajuda, mas ele simplesmente nem fez nada. Não queria se envolver. Bom, já sabia ele não me ajudaria, pois estava na palma da mão de Rosalie.

"Olha, não tem nada acontecendo. Eu acho ela esnobe e ela me acha um idiota arrogante ..."

"O que na verdade você é ..." – Rosalie me provocou.

"Além do mais estou com Tanya."

"Mas vocês não estão brigando?" – Alice perguntou.

"Como você descobriu isso?" – perguntei surpreso.

"Elas são mulheres. Confie em mim, elas sabem tudo." – Jasper disse.

"Tanya nos contou. Ela parecia bem aborrecida." – Rosalie disse.

"Ela fica assim às vezes. Isso vai terminar daqui um dia ou dois." – disse despreocupado.

"Ela não é sempre assim? Como você suporta?" – Emmet perguntou.

"Vamos dizer, que fazer as pazes compensa."

"Ui ... eu não preciso saber disso." – Alice disse.

"Ei, ele perguntou, eu respondi."

"Tanto faz. Eu tenho novidades." – Alice interrompeu.

"Tem alguma promoção no shopping?" – Rosalie perguntou.

"Não é nada disso." – Alice respondeu. –"Eu decidi fazer uma festa!"

"Sem querer ofender Alice, mas isso não é uma novidade. Você está sempre fazendo festas." – Emmet disse.

"Deixa-me recomeçar, então. Bom, eu vou fazer uma festa para comemorar o fim do semestre. Precisamos nos despedir de Bella, já que ela vai para Phoenix. Além do mais, não seremos mais calouros ano que vem, devemos comemorar."

"Isso parece ótimo." – Jasper disse – "Se precisar de ajuda?"

"Obrigada, querido. Eu vou precisar sim. Então o que vocês acham? Vocês irão participar?"

"Nós vamos." – Rosalie disse se referindo a ela e a Emmet.

"Edward?" – Alice perguntou.

"Você me conhece. Qualquer coisa por uma boa festa."

"Ótimo." – Alice falou excitada enquanto ela batia suas mãos.

"Ah não, o que ela está tramando?" – Bella perguntou enquanto ela estava na porta.

"Oi, Bella, chegou em uma boa hora." – Alice sorriu. – "Nós vamos fazer uma festa."

"Alice, não é bem uma novidade." – Bella riu.

"É uma festa para comemorar o fim do semestre e sua despedida já que vai passar parte do verão em Phoenix." – Alice explicou.

"Estou de acordo com a festa de despedida." – eu comentei sorrindo. Então Bella virou para mim.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" – ela olhou o relógio. – "É meia noite e meia. Pensei que você estivesse bêbado e passando mal em algum lugar"

"Somente nos finais de semana." – eu retruquei. –"Mas porque ainda está acordada? Eu pensei que dormia as nove."

"Uma festa é uma idéia ótima, Alice. Só não convide ele." – eu disse a Alice.

"A única pessoa que está sobrando aqui, é você. Você nem vai beber e nem se divertir. Você vai ficar criticando todo mundo, como sempre faz."

"Eu não critico. Eu só não gosto quando algum bêbado idiota, como você, acaba derrubando toda bebida em mim."

"Isso foi um acidente." –sorri inocente.

"Até parece que foi. Não usa o velho truque de esbarrar sem querer."

"Você estava no meio do meu caminho."

"Não, você estava bravo porque eu disse para aquela _barbie_ que você estava de olho que você tinha um caso sério com a boca."

"Você não disse isso?" – Rosalie riu, assim como todos na sala.

"Eu disse sim e foi bem engraçado. Especialmente quando ela admitiu que estava faminta ela perguntou se ele gostava lagostas." –Bella disse

"Ela pensou que fosse comida?" – Alice perguntou.

"Sim. Edward sabe realmente escolher. Mas eu disse que era herpes na verdade e ela captou a mensagem."

"Ok, quando isso aconteceu?" – Emmet perguntou.

"Provavelmente enquanto vocês quatro estavam dançando." – Bella respondeu.

"Olha quem está falando. Você está namorando, com aquele James. Ele é patético com essa história de ser uma estrela do roque." – eu não sabia o que ela via no garoto. Ele era mirrado e chato. Só porque ele podia tocar algum instrumento e tinha uma banda achava que podia andar sobre a água.

"É Jacob." – Bella corrigiu. – "E ele não é patético. A banda dele vai fazer sucesso."

"Até parece. Eles são um lixo."

"Não, você que é." – ela retrucou nervosa.

"Chega pessoal" – Jasper nos interrompeu. Bella parecia feliz com isso.

"Bom, de qualquer modo. Eu estou indo."

"Já era hora." – eu disse. Jasper me olhou feio. Bella acenou um tchau para o restante do grupo e foi para o seu quarto.

"Alguma coisa está errada com ela" – Alice disse depois de Bella saiu.

"Por favor, o que tem de certo naquela garota?"

"Edward, pare." – Emmet disse. – "Não deveria ser assim com ela."

"Eu? Foi ela que começou." – eles sempre estão criticando como se fosse minha culpa.

"Alice, eu tenho certeza que ela deve estar bem." – Jasper disse

"Eu concordo com Alice, ela não está bem. Intuição feminina." – Rosalie disse -"A gente vai dar uma olhada nela."

"Bom garotos, nos vemos amanhã" – Alice disse. Depois que as meninas saíram, senti os olhares de Emmet e Jasper.

"Ei, eu não fiz nada."


	3. Chapter 3

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R

**Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer a todos os reviews que recebi. Eles me deixam muito feliz e animada para postar o próximo capítulo. Muito obrigada! **

**Mais um capítulo postado. Espero que gostem. **

* * *

.: CAPITULO 3 :.

**BPOV**

"Bella, o que aconteceu? – escutei Alice perguntar enquanto ela e Rosalie entraram no meu quarto. Eu estava na minha cama com minha face no travesseiro.

"Nada" – eu respondi sem olhá-las.

"Se for por causa de Edward, ignore. Eu o conheço há muito tempo e sei que ele pode ser um idiota às vezes." – Rose explicou.

"Não é por causa de Edward." – eu disse. –"Eu consigo segurar a barra com ele."

"Por quê está tão triste?" – Alice me perguntou. –"É o sobre o Jacob?" – suspirei e olhei para Rose e Alice.

"Eu pensei que tudo estava bem entre vocês dois." – Rosalie comentou. –"Você estava tão feliz antes de sair."

"Bom, isso mudou." – eu murmurei em voz baixa. Alice e Rosalie me olharam me dando forças para continuar a falar. –"Nós tivemos uma pequena discussão."

"Sobre o que?" – Alice quis saber quando não disse mais nada.

"Sexo." – eu disse.

"Putz, que droga. Ele não está te pressionando?" –Rose perguntou e mexi minha cabeça afirmando.

"Que cretino." –Alice comentou enquanto ela colocou sua mão sobre meu braço, me reconfortando.

"Sabe, eu sei que não deveria deixar isso me afetar porque foi minha decisão esperar. É o que eu quero, mas quando ele fica chateado e nervoso eu me sinto culpada por fazê-lo ..."

"Pode parar com isso. Você não deve deixá-lo fazer nada. Se ele não aceita sua decisão então o problema é dele."

"Alice tem razão." – Rosalie disse. – "Não se sinta culpada. Você não fez nada de errado. Se ele gostar mesmo de você, então ele vai respeitar e esperar."

"Eu sei. Mas é que machuca quando ele fica frio de repente. Eu gosto muito dele."

"Você está fazendo a coisa certa." – Alice me assegurou. –"Se ele continuar com isso, você deve repensar sobre o seu namoro. Você não vai querer ficar com alguém que te faz sentir mal pelas suas decisões."

"Obrigada, amigas." – eu disse enquanto abraçava Rose e Alice. –"Eu precisava desabafar."

"È por isso que estamos aqui." – Rosalie disse.

"Então, o que você ganhou?" – Alice perguntou.

"Eu não ganhei nada." – eu disse

"Não acredito." – Alice disse.

"Gente, são apenas três meses." – eu disse.

"Nem que se fosse uma semana." – Alice disse. –"Aquele canalha deveria dar alguma coisa. Jasper me deu um presente no nosso segundo dia de namoro."

"Mas isso, é porque o Jasper é todo romântico." – eu disse. –"Rosalie, Emmet nunca te deu nada?"

"Na verdade, ele comprou dois convites para assistirmos uma corrida." – ela respondeu. –"Sinto muito." – eu respirei fundo e afundei minha face no travesseiro novamente. Agora meu namorado é mão de vaca.

"Você tem que mantê-lo na linha. Só isso." – Alice disse.

"Ele não é um cachorro, Alice"

"Sinto informá-la, mas a maioria dos homens são." – Rosalie disse. –"Você deve deixá-lo na palma da sua mão, antes que seja tarde."

Eu olhei e não pude deixar de rir. – "Eles sabem sobre isso?"

"Claro que não. O importante é deixar que eles pensem que estão no comando, quando na verdade não estão." – Alice explicou.

"Não nos leve a mal, nós amamos nossos namorados, mas eles são um pouco lerdos e então nós o direcionamos para direção correta." –Rosalie acrescentou.

"Vou lembrar disso mais tarde." – eu ri. –"Mudando de assunto, quando você vai fazer essa festa? Eu preciso saber para marcar o quanto antes a passagem para Phoenix."

"Estou pensando na próxima sexta feira." – Alice disse. -"Preciso confirmar."

"Ok". – disse bocejando. –"Desculpem, mas estou acabada."

"Não se preocupe com isso. Eu tenho aula amanha às nove, então preciso dormir também." – Rosalie disse.

Enquanto elas se preparavam para dormir virei para a esquerda e notei a foto na cabeceira da cama. Era uma foto minha e de Jake tirada na primavera. Foi tirada antes de começar toda essa pressão de ficar me pressionando para satisfazer suas necessidades. Gostaria que aquela época pudesse voltar, tudo era mais fácil. Agora tudo parece fatigado e forçado.

* * *

**EPOV**

Naquela tarde de sábado eu cheguei nervoso no meu dormitório. As coisas no hospital estavam complicadas e difíceis. Hoje um paciente não resistiu ao tratamento e eu tive a infelicidade de falar com os familiares. Eu estava triste e em situações como essas, só tinha uma coisa me fazia esquecer. Fui até a geladeira e peguei uma lata de cerveja. Sentei no sofá e depois de algum tempo escutei algumas batidas na porta.

"Ei, podemos conversar?" – Tanya perguntou enquanto eu abri a porta. Eu estava surpreso em vê-la, pois ela não deu noticias por três dias.

"Humm ... claro." – respondi deixando ela entrar. Eu a observei e notei que os seus olhos estavam vermelhos, provavelmente estava chorando.

"Sobre o que você quer conversar?" – eu questionei.

"Nós." – ela respondeu. – "Eu quero pedir desculpas por ser tão mesquinha com você. É que ... eu gosto muito de você e tenho medo de que você não sinta o mesmo."

"Eu gosto."

"Bem, é que não parece. Você está sempre com seus amigos e o pouco tempo que resta você está estudando ou no hospital. Parece que você não quer ficar comigo."

"Isso não é verdade, Tanya. É final do semestre e tem muitas coisas acontecendo tanto comigo como com você."

"Eu sei, mas ainda me sinto mal."

"Então, não sinta. Eu me importo com você. Eu não estaria com você se eu não quisesse."

"As aulas estão quase terminando, daqui há alguns dias vou voltar para Denver enquanto você vai para Forks. Além do mais, vou estudar na Inglaterra semestre que vêm e ficaremos separados por um tempo."

"Eu sei, mas vamos fazer isso dar certo, ok." – eu disse. –"Olha, Alice está organizando uma festa na sexta que vem, depois dos exames finais. Vamos, assim podemos passar um tempo juntos antes de você partir. O que você acha?"

"E esta semana?"

"Vou tentar arrumar mais tempo, ok."

"Você promete?" – ela perguntou.

"Eu prometo." – eu disse e a beijei.

"E por que você está triste?" – ela perguntou depois que nos separamos.

"Eu prefiro não comentar."

"Mas ... quem disse que precisamos conversar?" – Tanya questionou enquanto sorria sexy. Então ela me puxou para cama, tirou sua blusa e me beijou.

"Gosto do seu jeito de pensar." – eu disse rouco.

"Eu imagino."

* * *

**BPOV**

"Não agüento mais estudar." – Alice disse jogando seu livro de matemática no chão.

"Ei, cuidado! Se você estragar o livro, vai perder dinheiro." – Rosalie disse enquanto estudava mecânica.

"Eu não ligo. Eu vou fazer uma fogueira com isso." – Alice disse apontando o livro.

"Interessante." – eu ri. –"Você quer ajuda em que, Alice?" – eu perguntei indo até Alice.

"Tudo." – Alice – "Eu não entendo porque preciso estudar matemática. Eu vou ser uma estilista, tudo que preciso saber é como contar o dinheiro e medir tecidos. Esses gráficos e formulas não irão me ajudar quando Paris Hilton, Jennifer Aniston e Angelina Jolie bater em minha porta procurando um vestido."

"Bom, eu vou terminar esse ultimo parágrafo e te ajudo. Combinado?"

"Tudo bem." – Alice respondeu enquanto ela abria uma revista de moda e começou a ler.

"Alice, você deveria revisar antes de Bella ir até ai. Vai ficar mais fácil." – Rosalie sugeriu.

"Não, prefiro fazer isso enquanto eu espero." – Alice respondeu. Rosalie e eu trocamos olhares com sorriso no rosto. Isto era tão típico de Alice.

"Ok, Alice. Aqui." – eu disse apontando para a mesa.

"Por que não estudamos na cama? É mais confortável."

"E também nos distraímos mais. Você irá se concentrar melhor aqui."

"Ok." – Alice disse.

"Bom, eu vou checar minhas correspondências. Vocês querem que eu olhe a de vocês?" – Rosalie ofereceu.

"Bom, é claro. Só espera eu pegar minha chave que está na minha bolsa" – eu falei. Alice fez o mesmo.

"Bom, eu volto logo." – Rosalie disse saindo do dormitório.

Depois que Rosalie saiu, esclareci algumas duvidas de Alice. Até resolvemos alguns problemas.

"Isso é tudo que eu tenho que fazer?" –Alice perguntou depois de uns vinte minutos.

"Viu, não é tão difícil. È só saber usar a fórmula certa." – eu expliquei.

"Bella, muito obrigada. Você salvou meu dia." – Alice agradeceu com um abraço.

"De nada." – eu ri. – "Onde será que está Rosalie? Faz tempo que ela saiu."

"Eu não sei. Provavelmente deve estar lendo nossas correspondências." – Alice disse.

"Isso é reconfortante." – eu murmurei enquanto ligava meu computador.

"O que você está fazendo?" – Alice perguntou.

"Vou reservar minha passagem de avião."

"Ugh, agora estou depremida." – Alice disse.

"Por quê?" – perguntei.

"Porque você vai para Phoenix e vai me deixar aqui." – Alice respondeu.

"Amiga, faz tempo que não passo um tempo com minha mãe. Não se preocupe vou ligar para você. Achou que ia te esquecer." – eu ri.

"É que queria que voltasse para Forks conosco."

"Eu também, mas desta vez preciso visitá-la. Se pudesse queria que Renne morasse em Forks também, mas ela não gosta de lá. Só Charlie." – eu disse.

"Aonde você se meteu?" – Alice perguntou enquanto Rosalie abriu a porta.

"Eu ... tive resolver alguns problemas." – Rosalie disse evitando nossos olhares confusos.

"Problemas?" – perguntei. Percebi que Alice olhava atentamente Rosalie.

"Algumas coisas." – Rose respondeu.

"Você estava com Emmet, não estava?" – Alice perguntou.

"Não. Imagina." – Rose negou rapidamente. Eu olhei para Rose e comecei a rir. –"O que é tão engraçado?" – ela perguntou.

"Você está com a camisa ao avesso." – eu ri

"E seus lábios estão vermelhos e inchados." – Alice adicionou.

"É verdade." – Rose disse.

"Nós acreditamos em você" – eu disse.

"Meus serviços não foram reconhecidos. Essa é a ultima vez que faço um favor para vocês." – Rose disse.

"Como o favor que você prestou para Emmet?" – Alice disse. Rosalie jogou seu travesseiro em Alice.

"Ei!" –Alice disse. –"Não precisa ser violenta Rosalie."

"Alice, não vai ver suas correspondências?" – perguntei a Alice.

"Porcaria ... porcaria ... porcaria … porcaria." – Alice disse enquanto suas correspondências para cima. De repente, seus olhos começaram a brilhar. Ela jogou o restante das correspondências na cama e segurou um envelope que ela olhava atentamente.

"O que é isso?" – Rosalie perguntou curiosa. Eu me aproximei para ver se conseguia ver. Ela olhou brevemente para o envelope e abriu rapidamente. Pegou a carta e começou a ler.

"Não acredito." – Alice disse surpresa.

"O quê?" – perguntei.

"Meu deus! Meu Deus!" – Alice começou a gritar.

"Ei, o que está acontecendo?" – Rosalie perguntou.

"Eu ganhei!' – Alice gritou excitada. – "Na verdade, outra pessoa ganhou mas desistiu no ultimo minuto e isso significa que eu ganhei!"

"Isso é ótimo." – comentei. – "O que ganhou?"

"Eu participei de um sorteio semana passada. O prêmio era um cruzeiro para o Caribe. De acordo com essa carta, eu ganhei!"

"Alice, isso é maravilhoso." – Rosalie abriu a abraçou.

"Parabéns!" – eu cumprimentei

"Então, quando você viaja?" – Rose perguntou.

"Humm ... no próximo sábado." – Alice respondeu enquanto lia novamente a carta.

"Nossa, mas tão cedo." – comentei

"Não na minha opinião." –Rosalie disse. –"Quanto mais cedo começar as férias de verão, melhor."

"Meninas, e vai melhorar ainda mais." – Alice anunciou. Seus olhos estavam brilhando agora. – "Eu posso levar cinco acompanhantes."

"Que?" – perguntei chocada.

"E todas despesas pagas para mim e para os cinco acompanhantes."

"Mentira!" – Rosalie gritou.

"Isso vai ser perfeito. Vou chamar vocês e os meninos."

"Os meninos?" – questinei esperando pelo pior.

"Jasper, Emmet e Edward" – Alice respondeu

"Por que Edward?" - perguntei

"Eu não posso deixar de convidar." – Alice disse. –"Ele é nosso amigo."

"Ele vai ficar bêbado, cair e acabar com toda viagem." – eu disse.

"Bella, não seja ridícula. Só porque ele vai conosco não significa que vai ficar o tempo todo com a gente. O navio é gigante" – Alice disse.

"E não vai ser tão ruim." – Rosalie acrescentou.

"Confie em mim, será."

"Eu não dou a mínima. Eu não tenho culpa que vocês são agressivos um com outro. Alias eu acho que é para compensar a tensão sexual ... "

"Não há tensão sexual." – eu neguei. Da onde elas tiraram essa idéia.

" ...vocês dois irão nem que Emmet e Jasper tenham que arrastá-los para o aeroporto e prenda vocês nos assentos."

"Não vou poder ir."

"Bella, já conversamos sobre isso. Você e Edward …"

"Não é isso, é que já comprei as passagens para Phoenix"

"Bom, você não pode trocar depois que voltarmos?" – Rose perguntou

"As passagens que consegui foi para semana que vem. Depois não há mais passagens só pra daqui três semanas."

"Porque não fica na casa de Charlie?" – Alice perguntou;

"È não tinha pensado nisso." – eu disse.

"Então está resolvido. Você vai para esse cruzeiro, depois vai ficar na casa de seu pai em Forks e ..." – Alice disse. –"... agora, eu preciso dizer aos meninos e ver se eles podem ir." – Ela pegou o panfleto e a carta e marcou para fora do dormitório.

"Esse é furacão Alice Brandon!" – Rosalie declarou enquanto a porta abriu novamente.

"Ah, fiquem prontas. Quando eu chegar ..." – Alice disse. – "... nós vamos ao shopping comprar roupas novas"

"Acho que essa semana não teremos sossego." – eu disse.


	4. Chapter 4

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R

**Obrigada pelos reviews. Bom já que está frio e que estou super inspirada, segue mais um capitulo.**

* * *

.: CAPITULO 4 :.

**EDPOV**

Eu estava me matando de estudar para os exames finais. Não gostava muito de microbiologia, mas como era uma das matérias no currículo, eu tinha que aceitar. Aqueles nomes não eram muito agradáveis.

"Me dê um sinônimo para burlesco?" – Jasper perguntou da sua escrivaninha.

"Como posso saber?" – respondi.

"Por que não tenta 'tesauro'? – Tanya sugeriu. Ela estava comigo e também estava estudando.

"Não gosto muito dessas palavras." – Jasper respondeu. Não acreditava que ele estava cismado por causa de uma palavra. É apenas uma palavra. – "Vou ligar para Bella, ela boa nessas coisas."

"Diga a ela que mandei um 'oi'." – eu disse sarcasticamente. Jasper me repreendeu com o olhar. Eu não liguei e Tanya riu entredentes.

"Oi, Bella." – Jasper disse no telefone segundos depois. –"Estou fazendo um trabalho e meio que parei em uma parte. Preciso de um sinônimo para 'burlesco'. Alguma sugestão?"

Eu mal podia escutar a voz dela do outro lado linha.

"Depois que terminarmos, que tal vermos um filme?" Tanya me perguntou.

"Claro. Só resta um capitulo." –respondi. As coisas melhoraram entre nós nessa semana. Agora eu estava um pouco mais disponível, já que não tinha muitas provas e trabalhos.

"Espera, qual foi a primeira palavra que você falou? 'Indecoroso'? Essa é boa. Obrigada Bells, você salvou meu dia." – Jasper disse e riu depois. –"Ah, então eu sou a segunda pessoa que falou isso para você."

Virei minha cabeça negativamente. Não pude acreditar que eles estavam inflando o ego esnobe dela.

"Não, Alice não está aqui. Por quê?" – Jasper perguntou curioso. Eu observei que Jasper estava silencioso enquanto escutava o que Bella estava falando. –"Que tipo de novidades? Prometo que não vou deixar Alice te estrangular se me contar."

"O que está acontecendo?" – Tanya perguntou interessada.

"Eu não tenho idéia." – respondi olhando para reação de Jasper. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo.

"Mas ela está vindo agora?" – Jasper peguntou.

"Quem está vindo?" – eu perguntei e depois de alguns segundos escutei uma batida forte na porta.

"Jazz, Edward, abram a porta!" – Alice disse.

"Está aberta." – eu gritei. Um segundo depois Alice entrou como um furacão no dormitório.

"Eu tenho uma noticia fantástica. Eu ganhei uma viagem para seis pessoas para um cruzeiro no Caribe!" – ela disse excitada.

"Você está falando sério?" – Jasper perguntou. –"Amor, isso é demais." – então ele a beijou apaixonadamente.

"Então, quem vai?" – perguntei.

"Você, eu, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie e Bella." – Alice respondeu.

"Bella? Por quê ela tem que ir? Ela não sabe como se divertir." – eu disse. –"É desperdício de passagem."

"É, eu gostaria de ir." – Tanya falou.

"Bom ela disse o mesmo de você, Edward." – Alice comentou.

"É bem dela." – Tanya murmurou. Notei o olhar que Jasper deu a Tanya. Eu sabia que ele não gostava muito da minha namorada e achava que podia encontrar algo melhor.

"Mas eu disse que você é um dos meus amigos, por isso foi convidado."

"Obrigado." – falei para Alice.

"Agora vou dizer o mesmo. Bella é uma das minhas melhores amigas e não tem como não convidá-la."

"Eu concordo." – Jasper adicionou.

"Jazz, por que está segurando o telefone?"

"Putz. Que merda." – Jasper disse enquanto levava o telefone ao seu ouvido. –"Bella, você ainda está ai?"

"Que maravilha" – eu zombei.

"Ela disse que escutou isso" – Jasper me disse. –"E ... Bella, eu não vou repetir isso" – Alice pegou o telefone das mãos de Jasper.

"Bella, querida, você pode ligar mais tarde? Eu tenho que passar tudo sobre a viagem ... ok ... até." – Alice disse e desligou o telefone. –"Bom, nós iremos no sábado."

"Esse sábado?" – Jasper perguntou surpreso.

"Sim, nós temos a semana inteira para arrumar as malas. Bella, já conseguiu mudar sua passagem."

"E a festa de sexta feira?" – eu questionei. –"Vai ter ainda?"

"Claro. Vamos nos divertir a noite inteira e dormimos no avião."

"E que horas o avião sai?" – Jasper perguntou

"Cinco e meia da manhã." – Alice respondeu. –"Eu sei que é muito cedo, mas não vamos dormir do mesmo jeito. Eu liguei para a agência e eles me disseram que iremos aterrisar em Miami e de lá iremos pegar um ônibus até ao navio."

"Então, só seis pessoas podem ir mesmo?" – Tanya perguntou.

"Sim, sinto muito." – Alice respondeu mas ela não pareceu se importar. – "Então é isso, vocês podem avisar o Emmet. Preciso ir agora. Eu, Bella e Rosalie vamos ao shopping. Falo com vocês mais tarde."

"Não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas você se importa se eu for com vocês? Eu preciso de roupas de verão." –Jasper disse.

"Jazz, você fez minha semana ainda melhor." – Alice disse. –"Depois de tantos anos juntos, nunca imaginei que você me pediria algumas dicas fashion."

"Não é nada fashion. Eu só preciso de novas roupas ... "

"Então vamos." – Alice disse. –"Eu conheço uma loja perfeita. Eles tem ... " – eu ri quando vi a cara de Jasper. Eu poderia dizer que ele tinha se arrependido pela decisão de ir com as meninas. Ele me olhou procurando ajuda, mas Alice o arrastou até a porta.

"Boa sorte" – eu disse. Olhei Tanya e percebi que ela estava e mal humor. -"Qual o problema?"

"Eu queria ir." – ela falou.

"Você poderia se tivesse mais passagens."

"Não, eu não iria. Seus amigos me odeiam"

"Não, eles não te odeiam"

"Sim, eles me odeiam." – ela lamentou. Eu suspirei. Tanya estava de novo com seus problemas de insegurança.

"Eu prometo, eles não te odeiam. É só que Bella faz parte do grupo e todos são amigos dela."

"E eu sou o que? Uma figurante?"

"Não. É que eles não a conhecem bem como eu." – eu expliquei.

"Claro, talvez se você me convidasse para sair com eles mais vezes isto não estaria acontecendo." – Tanya falou espinhoza. Eu sabia que mesmo se Tanya saísse mais vezes conosco, ela não iria, porque Alice ainda escolheria Isabella Swan.

"Tanya, por favor não quero brigar novamente." – implorei. Eu ainda tinha que estudar e agora arrumar todas as coisas da viagem.

"Não estamos brigando. Estamos conversando." – ela gritou.

"Então por que está gritando?"

"Eu não estou gritando, apenas estou falando mais alto"

"Tanya, não tenho tempo para isso. Tenho que estudar e fazer outras coisas. Se quiser ficar, tudo bem. Caso contrário, te vejo mais tarde."

"Você está me mandando embora?" – ela perguntou indignada enquanto se levantava e me encarou.

"Não. Eu te dei uma opção. Você pode ficar aqui comigo ou você pode ir e depois conversamos sobre isso. Só depende de você."

"Estou indo embora." – ela disse e em um acesso de raiva pegou sua bolsa e bateu a porta. Depois ela me acusa por eu ser imaturo.

* * *

**BPOV**

Eu estava em uma das mesas do campus aproveitando o sol. Precisava sair do dormitório para aproveitar o tempo, que estava começando a melhorar. Dei uma ultima olhada nas minhas anotações para a prova de psicologia. Faltava uma hora e meia para o exame e era bom refrescar a memória. Enquanto eu lia o conteúdo atentamente, percebi uma sombra bloqueando o sol. Eu olhei para cima e vi Jake.

"Oi." –ele cumprimentou.

"Oi." –respondi. Ele sentou na minha frente e me encarou por alguns segundos antes de pegar minhas mãos. Estava surpresa pelo gesto, pois não nos falavamos desde sábado. Já havia passado três dias.

"Jake, o que foi?" – eu perguntei enquanto ele ainda acariciava minha mão gentilmente.

"Vamos dar uma volta." – ele sugeriu.

"Humm … ok." – respondi com hesitação. Peguei minhas coisas e coloquei na minha mochila enquanto levantava para segui-lo. Ele pegou minhas mãos, mais uma vez, e começamos a caminhar.

"Desculpe por aquele dia." – Jake desculpou. –"Eu estava sendo um completo idiota."

"É, foi uma comemoração memorável." –disse secamente.

"Eu sei. Não foi um bom momento para falar sobre aquele assunto."

"Jake …" – comecei a falar, mas fui interrompida.

"Olha, eu sei que estou pegando pesado sobre toda essa questão de sexo. Na verdade, eu não entendo como você pode gostar tanto de mim e não querer demonstrar."

"Jake, sexo não é a única forma de demonstrar que você se importa por alguém. Pessoalmente, eu acho que as coisas pequenas que importam."

"Você está certa. Há outras coisas, mas convenhamos, pequenas coisas, Bella."

"Sim, pequenas coisas. É por isso que não é uma coisa que é para apressar." –me defendi percebendo que ele estava me pressionando novamente.

"Estamos namorando há três meses." –Jacob disse. –"É um bom tempo."

"Na verdade, não."

"Para mim é, porque me preocupa que minha namorada, que supostamente deveria se importar comigo, não faz esta pequena coisa." – Jake disse. Eu não acreditava no que estava estudando. Ele tinha acabado de se desculpar e agora estava querendo colocar a culpa em mim. Eu o encarei incrédula. Por sorte não tinha ninguém por perto para escutar a discussão.

"Não é pequeno para mim, Jake." – eu falei. –"É muito importante para mim e preocupa o fato de que meu namorado, que supostamente deveria gostar de mim, não respeita minha decisão."

"Eu respeito, só que não concordo." – a voz dele começou a aumentar.

"Se você tivesse alguma consideração, você perceberia que isso não é uma brincadeira e nem um jogo para mim."

"Então, porque você acha isso?" – ele desafio –"Se é tão difícil, então porque deixamos isso de lado e assim podemos ficar juntos?"

"Porque eu não consigo ser tão baixa para dormir com um homem que eu não amo." – eu disse nervosa. Assim que falei percebi que Jake estava perplexo. Eu não quis ser tão dura.

"Eu entendo." –Jake murmurou.

"Jake ... sinto muito. Eu não deveria ter dito isso." – eu disse colocando minha mão em seus ombros, mas ele tirou.

"Eu acho que eu mereço." – ele comentou. –"É que eu ... eu te amo, Bella. Faz algum tempo. Eu não queria pressioná-la mas é que é frustrante sentir o que eu sinto e não poder fazer nada."

Eu estava chocada e não sabia o que fazer. Eu pensava que nosso namoro fosse casual. Me senti mal por falar que não o amava, mas era a mais pura verdade. Eu gostava dele, mas era carinho, não amor.

"Jake ...olha, você é um cara especial. Eu gosto de sair com você ..." – eu disse procurando pelas palavras certas. –"... mas eu sinto que não estamos na mesma página. Temos idéias diferentes. Você deveria estar com uma garota que dê aquilo que quer." – me senti péssima por estar terminando com ele depois que ele disse que me amava. Mas eu não podia fingir que amava ele, então era melhor de seguir em frente.

"Mas eu te quero." – ele disse. –"Eu sei se que se tentarmos novamente, vai ser melhor. Você está triste por tudo que eu disse. Eu entendo, mas prometo que vou parar."

"Jake, nós sabemos que isso é mentira." – talvez ele parasse por um tempo, mas não iria durar. Jacob iria ficar frustrado novamente e tudo iria se repetir. Eu não iria me submeter a isso, não merecia. –"Eu não vou mudar minha decisão."

"Bells ..." – ele implorou.

"Desculpe, Jake. Acabou." –eu declarei firme.


	5. Chapter 5

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J. E&R.

**Está muito frio ainda e não sei quando esse tempo vai melhorar. O lado positivo é que estou escrevendo. Este capítulo vai ter um momento Edward e Bella! Eu sei que vocês querem vê-los juntos mas eu prometo que vão ter muitos. Obrigado pelos reviews! Ah ... não esqueçam de comentar!**

* * *

.: Capitulo 5 :.

**BPOV**

"Isto foi deixado no lado de fora para você" – Rosalie disse enquanto entrava no dormitório com um buquê de rosas. Eu suspirei. Fazia dois dias que Jacob estava ligando, mandando presentes e cartões. Eu estava começando a ficar irritada com esses pequenos gestos que pareciam mais um sinal de desespero.

"Jogue fora." – eu disse.

"Bella, você não pode jogá-las fora. Isso iria ser um completo desperdício." – Alice disse.

"Eu não quero olhá-las. Ele já me deu chocolate, ursinhos de pelúcia e jóias. Eu não quero esses presentes por isso não aceitei." – um momento depois Alice caminhou até mim e deu um safanão em minha cabeça. –"Alice, por que diabos fez isso?"

"Você devolveu jóias? Não te ensinei nada?"

"Eu não queria."

"Por que não? É de graça." –Alice disse. –"Que garota não iria aceitar?"

"Eu." –respondi. – "Nós terminamos e ele não deveria dar presentes como suborno."

"Foi um bom gesto."

"Eu não ligo. _Terminanos_." -enfatizei

"Alice, se Bella aceitasse esses presentes iria parecer que estaria aceitando Jacob de volta." – Rosalie disse.

"Isso mesmo." – eu concordei.

"Vocês são idiotas." – Alice declarou.-"É jóia de graça. Você não tem que aceitar ele de volta. É só aceitar os presentes bons para compensar por todas as asneiras dele."

"Eu não quero." – respondi.

"Não acredito." – Alice murmurou enquanto ela segurava o controle remoto e ligou a TV.

"O que você está assistindo?" – Rosalie perguntou.

"Sintonia de Amor" – Alice respondeu.

"Odeio esse filme." – olhei para Rosalie desacreditada.

"Como você pode odiar Sintonia de Amor?" – perguntei.

"É uma porcaria." –Rosalie respondeu. –"Alguma mulher escuta uma história melosa no rádio, daí ela fica obcecada. Persegue o cara e seu filho, e no fim larga seu noivo por um homem que nem conhece porque acha que ela está apaixonada por ele. Ela deveria ser internada."

"Não, ela não deveria." – Alice respondeu. –"O filme inteiro é sobre não deixar que a distância ou outras pessoas não atrapalhem você de encontrar a sua alma gêmea. É tão romântico."

"Isso é ilusão." –Rosalie disse.

"E se fosse com Emmet?" –perguntei.

"O que isso tem haver comigo?"

"Você ficou super interessada pelo Emmet quando o viu pela primeira vez?" -Alice perguntou

"Sim."

"Se ele fosse esse cara que estivesse no outro lado do país e você sentisse essa forte sintonia? Honestamente, você ficaria com um homem que você não ama e deixaria Emmet de lado?" -eu perguntei.

"Mas isso nunca aconteceu." – Rosalie explicou.

"Mas e se acontecesse?" –Alice respondeu.

"Todo o cenário é ridículo."

"Na verdade não. A chave do filme é que se você realmente ama alguém, quão longe estaria disposto ir?" – eu expliquei. –"Para mim, é bem real."

"Claro que eu faria qualquer coisa por Emmet." –Rosalie disse. –"Mas eu ainda acho o filme inteiro estranho e meloso."

"Rosalie Hale, você que é estranha." –Alice disse enquanto voltava a sua atenção para o filme. Eu também fiz o mesmo.

"Bom, eu preciso ir para biblioteca devolver este livro." –Rosalie disse. –"Volto mais tarde."

"Está escuro lá fora. Você quer que eu vá com você?" –Alice ofereceu.

"Não deveria andar sozinha." – eu falei.

"Eu vou ficar bem." –Rosalie assegurou.

"Eu vou com você" – Alice declarou.

"Alice ..."

"Rosalie, para de agir como a toda poderosa e deixe-me ir com você."

"E o que você faria se um maluco tentasse alguma coisa com a gente?"

"Eu vou usar meu bom e velho spray de pimenta e cegá-lo." –Alice disse. Não pude deixa de rir.

"Cuidado." – falei enquanto as duas saíram. Prestei atenção no filme e notei que minha parte preferida estava passando. Eu adorava finais felizes e enquanto enxugava minhas lágrimas com o lenço escutei meu telefone tocar. Eu gelei. Provavelmente era Jake. Fui até minha bolsa pegar meu celular e percebi que era Jasper.

"Oi Jasper. Alice não está."

"Acho que você pode me ajudar. Estou no escritório central da Moradia Estudantil e eu esqueci de imprimir o formulário. Eles não podem me colocar em nenhum dormitório no próximo ano se eu não entregar. Queria saber se você poderia ir no meu dormitório, entrar no meu computador e mandar por email o documento que salvei no meu pen drive?"

"Mas e Edward e Emmet?"

"Eles não estão lá."

"Ok. Eu vou lá."

Fui até o quarto dos garotos e respirei fundo antes de entrar no dormitório. Sabe lá Deus, o que eu poderia encontrar. Não demorou muito para eu abrir a porta e revelar Edward sem camisa. Eu estava surpresa, pois definitivamente não estava esperando por isso.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" –Edward perguntou. Logo depois um sorriso surgiu em seu lábio. –"Você não consegue parar de me perseguir. O que eu posso fazer se eu sou sexy."

"Cala a boca. Jasper me ligou pedindo para imprimir um formulário." – eu expliquei. – "Pensei que não tinha ninguém aqui." – suspirei. –"Onde está o computador?"

"Na real, o que você precisa fazer é sair daqui e parar de encher o saco." –Edward respondeu.

"Grosso. Você sempre fala com as mulheres desse jeito?"– perguntei cruzando meus braços.

"Quando eu vejo uma, sou gentil." –ele respondeu. Já estava ficando frustrada por ter vindo.

"Não tenho tempo para isso. Jasper está na Moradia Estudantil e eu preciso mandar um email." – eu disse entrando no dormitório.

Hei, quem disse que poderia entrar?" – Edward protestou.

"Pare de amolar, Cullen." – eu olhei feio para ele.

"Para de me olhar desse jeito. É repugnante."

"Na verdade eu ia dizer o mesmo sobre seu lado do dormitório. Eu não sei o que é pior, essas roupas sujas ou essa comida velha amontoada."

"Não vejo nada demais."

"É nojento." – enquanto ligava o computador.

"Não é todo mundo que tem tempo como você para se importar com tarefas inúteis. Além disso, o dormitório será limpo antes de viajarmos."

"Que seja, é o seu quarto não o meu, ainda bem."

"Você já terminou?" – ele perguntou impaciente enquanto procurava por uma camisa.

"Não." – eu estava esperando pelo download do arquivo, enquanto isso, olhei as coisas de Jasper. Foi então que escutei um barulho.

"Droga." –Edward praguejou enquanto uma de suas malas caiu, quase atingindo sua cabeça.

"Que diabos você está fazendo?"

"Estou procurando pela minha camisa."

"Céus!" – disse enquanto caminhava até ele. –"Qual delas é?"

"Minha polo cinza." – ele disse seco.

"Sai daí." –eu falei enquanto empurrava ele. O contato da minha mão com seu peito definido, me fez sentir um choque estranho. Deve ser só stress. Edward sempre me deixa nervosa.

"Você não podia esperar para começar a colocar suas mãos em mim, hein? –ele disse brincando. –"Não posso culpá-la já que seu namorado sofre um sério problema de condicionamento físico. Como está, Jack?"

Suspirei pesadamente e o ignorei. Um segundo depois achei sua polo. Quando me virei para entregar a blusa, fiquei surpresa em ver que Edward estava muito próximo. O seu peito estava praticamente me tocando.

"O que você está fazendo?"-perguntei.

"Só pegando minha polo." – ele disse enquanto pegou da minha mão. Os seus dedos me tocaram e me arrepiei. Eu nunca estive tão perto de Edward e o fato de eu estar tendo este tipo de reação era inquietante, especialmente porque não o suportava.

"Você se importa de se afastar um pouco? Estou ficando claustrofóbica."

"Na verdade, Bells, eu acho que você está ficando vermelha." –ele disse sorrindo torto.

"Eu já falei para não me chamar desse jeito." –eu disse. –"Não estou ficando vermelha, estou ficando irritada."

"Parece que está corando por causa de mim."

"Não se gabe." –retorqui enquanto cruzei meus braços para criar um tipo de barreira. –"Não estou na sua."

"Claro." – ele sorriu enquanto se aproximava. Nossos corpos estavam apenas a 1 cm de distância. –"Não tem ninguém que não resista a mim nessa universidade."

"Tem sempre a primeira vez." –eu respondi sorrindo enquanto escutei o barulho vindo do laptop. O download estava pronto e assim fui até a mesa de Jasper.

"Você já terminou?"

"Quase." – respondi enquanto meu celular começou a tocar e logo atendi sem tirar os olhos do computador . "Alô?"

"Bella, não desligue." –Jacob pediu. Gelei quando escutei a sua voz.

"Estou meia ocupada agora. Não posso conversar."

"Então, quando eu posso?" –Jake perguntou.

"Eu não sei."

"Você não pode me evitar para sempre. Temos que conversar."

"Nós já conversamos e já disse como eu sinto."

"Acho que está mentindo. Eu sei que você está assustada, Bella, mas não precisa. Eu te amo e prometo que vou parar de pressioná-la."

"Jake, você está me pressionando agora." – respondi.

"Bella, dá pra você se apressar com isso? Preciso ir." – Edward disse.

"Quem está falando?" – Jake respondeu bravo.

"Não é ninguém." – eu respondi rápido. –"Eu tenho que ..."

"Era voz de Edward?"

"Bella, agora." –Edward ordenou.

"É a voz dele. O que ele está fazendo ai? Eu pensei que o odiasse." –Jake falou. Senti o tom de ciúmes. Eu dei meu olhar mais bravo que pude a Edward. Ele fez a situação com Jacob ficar ainda pior.

"Eu odeio ele." – respondi enquanto olhava para Edward. Ele sorriu com o comentário.

"Obviamente existe uma tênue linha entre o amor e o ódio. Vocês discutem demais para que nada esteja acontecendo. Ele é a razão por você me deixar? Você está dormindo com ele?"

"Não. Ele tem nada a ver com a gente e eu nunca iria fazer isso com ele." – neguei. Edward suspirou enquanto ele tirava o celular das minhas mãos.

"Bella, está um pouco ocupada agora." –Edward falou. Imediatamente eu tentei pegar o celular, mas ele era muito alto.

"Edward, dê esse telefone agora." – eu ordenei, mas ele ignorou.

"Você deveria deixá-la em paz. Esta na cara que ela já passou dessa fase de querer ficar com um roqueiro perdedor. Siga meu conselho e vá embora. Tenho certeza que há outras garotas que não importam em namorar com um musico idiota." –Edward disse.

Eu estava em pânico. O que ele estava dizendo? Eu tentei pegar o celular novamente, mas não consegui. Então tive uma idéia. Eu subi na cama de Emmet e pulei nas costas de Edward tentando pegar desesperadamente o celular.

"Bella, sai de cima de mim! Eu sei que você me quer, mas vai ter que esperar." – Edward riu. Fiquei mortificada porque Jacob provavelmente estava escutando e pensando que Edward era a razão de eu ter terminado. Então comecei a bater nele para ele soltar o telefone.

"Quem diria que você gosta das coisas selvagens?!" – ele disse me deixando enfurecida.

"Me dê isso."-ela ordenou e finalmente ela conseguiu tirar de suas mãos.

"Jacob?" –disse mas não houve resposta. Ele já havia desligado o telefone. Agora ele deve pensar que sou uma galinha traíra. –"Por quê você disse tudo aquilo?" – perguntei nervosa. –"Você sabe o que fez?"

"Pelo menos aquele perdedor vai deixá-la em paz. Você deveria me agradecer."

"Por quê, seu convencido, filho da ..." – eu praguejei.

A porta do quarto abriu revelando uma Tanya furiosa. Foi então que percebi a posição que estávamos. Eu ainda estava nas costas de Edward com meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e minhas pernas estavam no seu quadril. As mãos de Edward estavam na minha coxa. Nesse momento, me prendi mais firme a Edward. Ele engoliu seco, quando a viu . A expressão dela mudou de irritada para enfurecida.

"Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?" –Tanya perguntou.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Ok, deixe-me ver se eu entendi." – Emmet disse. –"Você sabotou o que restava no relacionamento de Bella com Jacob, então ela ficou nervosa e pulou para pegar o celular. Depois Tanya chegou e viu vocês se agarrando."

"Não estávamos nos agarrando nesse sentido. Tanya só entrou na hora errada. Alguns minutos antes ela estava me batendo." –eu expliquei.

Tanya se descontrolou e começou a gritar quando o choque passou. Bella, encontrou um jeito de sair do dormitório e tive que lidar com tudo. Eu tentei explicar a situação de que nada estava acontecendo, de que era apenas mais uma briga entre eu e Bella. Infelizmente, ela não acreditou.

"Então, agora ..." – Jasper disse.

"Agora Tanya está furiosa e não quer conversar comigo."

"Sem ofensa Edward, mas como você a agüenta? Eu até entendo porque ela está brava, mas parece que todos os dias ela está brigando com você por alguma coisa." –Jasper disse.

"Ela é gostosa."

"Edward." – Jasper disse.

"Eu não sei. Ela não era assim quando começamos a namorar." –expliquei. Eu sempre pensei que Tanya tivesse uma atitude despreocupada mas os meses foram passando e comecei a perceber o oposto. Ela estava reclamando toda hora, também foi ficando mais insegura e carente. Eu não estava mais agüentando.

"Não acha que seria melhor vocês terminarem?" – Emmet perguntou. –"Vocês nem irão se ver neste verão. Ela não vai estudar fora semestre que vem?"

"Sim." –confirmei. Nos últimos dias estava pensando muito sobre isso. Estávamos brigando constantemente e nosso não namoro parecia mais certo. –"Tenho que pensar nisso."

Era para eu ir com Tanya na festa de Alice. Seria nossa ultima noite juntos mas depois desse desastre, tinha certeza que iria sozinho.

"Como foi lá na Moradia Estudantil?" – perguntei a Jasper enquanto colocava as roupas que estavam na cama na mala.

"Foi bem. Eu e Emmet ficaremos naquele novo prédio ao leste do campus."

"Isso é bom." –eu disse.

"Apesar de ser tão bom quanto os dormitórios ao norte." –Emmet disse.

"Eu sei." – disse.

"Como você conseguiu lá e nós não?" –Emmet perguntou.

"Pra dizer a verdade, entre eu e você, eu sou mais bonito"

"Você é um idiota." – Emmet riu.

"Um idiota gostoso que conseguiu seu próprio dormitório no próximo semestre."

"Odeio você." –Emmet disse.

"Está parecendo Bella."

"Falando nela …" – Jasper disse enquanto caminhou até mim e deu um safanão da minha cabeça.

"Jasper! Que diabos foi isso?"

"Você não deveria ter dito aquelas coisas para Jacob. Bella, já estava mal com o cara, você só fez as coisas piorarem."

"Não, eu não fiz. Além do mais, eles terminaram." –me defendi é que era divertido ver Bella irritada. –"Ela também arruinou as coisas entre eu e Tanya."

"Só depois de você instigar Jacob, de que você e Bella estavam juntos." – Emmet disse.

"Ei, eu precisava sair e ela não parava de falar no telefone. Em casos como esse precisamos ter medidas drásticas."

"Ela deve estar chorando agora." –Jasper disse.

"Eu duvido."

* * *

**BPOV**

"Aquele cretino praticamente arruinou tudo." – eu gritei com Alice e Rosalie. Elas estavam sentadas na minha cama. Eu tinha acabado de contar o que havia acontecido algumas horas atrás.

"Pelo menos foi ele quem desligou o telefone. Geralmente é o oposto." –Alice disse tentando ser positiva.

"Eu não me importo. Edward fez parecer que estávamos fazendo sexo!"

"Tecnicamente, você o agarrou." –Rosalie disse

"Nossa, eu teria pago para ver isso, e, claro, a reação de Tanya" – Alice disse rindo.

"Eu não o agarrei. A única razão para eu pular nas suas costas foi para pegar meu celular." – me defendi. –"Toda essa coisa com Tanya, não é nada engraçado. Eu pude ver seus olhos encherem de lágrimas."

"Mas eu ainda pagaria para ver." – Alice disse.

"O que eu vou fazer? Jacob deve estar pensando que eu sou duas caras. A única razão por ter terminado com ele era porque eu me recusava a fazer sexo com ele e por ele ficar me pressionando. Agora pareço uma hipócrita."

"Honestamente, Bella, quem se importa?" – Rosalie disse. –"Vocês nem estavam mais juntos. Você não deve nada a ele."

"Deixe ele pensar o que quiser. Nós sabemos a verdade. Se ele acreditar que você está em outra, talvez ele te deixe em paz agora." –Alice disse.

"Vocês estão certas." – eu murmurei.

"Claro que estamos." – Alice disse enquanto colocou a mão dela no meu joelho. –"Não se preocupe"

"Já acabou, então é hora de partir para outra." – Rosalie disse.

"Quem sabe você encontre alguém na festa." – Alice disse. –"Tenho certeza que vai ter um monte de caras lindos lá."

"Alice, não me arrume ninguém. O semestre acabou e verão está chegando. Não quero nada agora porque só de pensar o quanto foi duro todo esse namoro, não sinto vontade de ficar com ninguém."

"Tudo bem." – Alice disse. –"Mas, você vai à festa amanhã e vamos nos divertir muito."

"Afinal nós somos jovens, lindas, maravilhosas e os exames acabaram." – Rosalie completou.

"Tudo que você precisa, Bella, é uma roupa de arrasar. Eu tenho uma em mente ..." –Alice disse


	6. Chapter 6

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R

**Muito obrigada pelos reviews! Esse capítulo também terá um momento Edward e Bella! Espero que gostem porque me divirto muito escrevendo! No próximo capítulo, vai ter a viagem para o Caribe! Não esqueçam de comentar!**

* * *

.: Capitulo 6 :.

**EPOV**

"Edward, você está pronto?" – Jasper perguntou. A música estava explodindo alguns andares abaixo. Era apenas oito horas, e, parecia que a festa já estava bombando.

"Humm … pode ir sem mim. Preciso fazer uma coisa. Eu desço daqui a pouco." – eu disse.

"Ok." – ele respondeu enquanto saia do quarto. Peguei me celular e disquei o número de Tanya.

"Oi, Tanya. Sou eu mais uma vez." –eu disse assim que caiu na caixa postal pela décima vez naquele dia. –"Eu sei que você está chateada comigo, mas eu disse a verdade ontem. Não tem nada entre eu e Bella. Nós só estávamos brigando como sempre. Bom, essa madrugada vou viajar para aquele cruzeiro e eu queria pelo menos conversar com você e resolver esse imprevisto antes da viagem. Eu vou ficar na festa de Alice até umas três e depois vou até o aeroporto com o pessoal. Se quiser me encontrar, estarei te esperando. Caso não for, então, vou assumir que não estamos mais juntos."

Depois de deixar o recado desliguei o celular. Olhei para o quarto para ter certeza que todas as minhas estavam em ordem. Não queria ter que arrumar as coisas de última hora. Percebi que estavam, então fui para festa. Procurei meus amigos e vi que Emmet e Rosalie estavam sofá. Por sorte não estavam se agarrando.

"Estávamos nos perguntando quando você iria aparecer." – Rosalie disse.

"Eu tinha que fazer uma coisa." – eu disse enquanto sentava no sofá.

"Isso foi que Jasper disse." –Emmet comentou.

"Onde está ele?" – perguntei.

"A última vez que o vi, Alice estava o arrastando para pista de dança." – Rosalie respondeu.

"Não estou surpreso."

"Então, conseguiu se acertar com Tanya?" – Emmet perguntou.

"Ela não retornou minha ligação. Pra dizer a verdade, nem sei se ela vêm hoje."

"Provavelmente sim." – Rosalie disse. –"Você sabe como ela é. Ela gosta de se aparecer."

Tanya gostava mesmo de se aparecer. Ela provavelmente estaria com uma roupa reveladora para que as pessoas a notassem. Ela adorava atenção. No meu caso, não importava quando eu iria chegar. As pessoas – principalmente as mulheres – iriam sempre me notar.

Comecei a olhar todo o ambiente. Algumas garotas flertaram com o olhar e eu retribui. Sorri. Era tão fácil manipulá-las. Eu finalmente vi onde estavam Alice e Jasper e percebi que estavam se agarrando. Olhei mais a direita e vi que Tyler, meu colega de sala, estava dançando com uma morena. Não podia ver o rosto da garota, mas ela parecia gostosa.

"Para quem você está olhando?" – Rosalie perguntou.

"Que?" – eu disse depois de sair do meu pequeno transe.

"Que garota chamou sua atenção?"

"Ninguém. Estava procurando Tanya." – eu menti.

"Uhumm. Eu conheço esse olhar."

"Foi intenso, cara." –Emmet disse.

"Ok, talvez estivesse olhando alguém, mas isso não significa nada." – eu disse. Rosalie mexeu a cabeça e sorriu.

"Então, cara, para quem estava olhando?" – Emmet perguntou curioso.

"Umm .." – eu murmurei enquanto procurava por ela novamente. –"Aquela ali" – eu pontei. Foi quando Rosalie explodiu em gargalhadas. Eu e Emmet olhamos um para outro pensando que ela estivesse louca.

"O que é tão engraçado?" – eu perguntei na defensiva. A garota era linda.

"Rose, querida, você está bem?" – Emmet perguntou quando ela colocou as mãos no seu estomago. Ela estava rindo muito e até tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

"Olhe para ela agora." – Rosalie pediu. Quando voltei a olhar Rosalie estava perplexo.

"Merda." – eu murmurei.

A garota que estava dançando nos olhou. Senti meu estomago revirar quando vi que era Bella.. Não poderia me sentir atraído por ela. Eu estava em choque. Ela sabia se mover de um jeito provocativo. Emmet logo se juntou a Rosalie e riu histericamente.

"Gente, o que está acontecendo?" – Alice perguntou assim que ela e Jasper se juntou a nós.

"Vocês dois estão bêbados?" – Jasper perguntou sorrindo enquanto Rosalie e Emmet continuavam a rir.

"Não é nada. Eles são retardados." – expliquei. Alguns minutos depois os dois se acalmaram.

"Rosalie, você sabe que não gosto de perder a piada. O que eu perdi?" – Alice perguntou.

"Nada …" – eu disse mas fui cortado por Emmet.

"Edward estava acidentalmente de olho em Bella"

"Acidentalmente?" – Jasper riu.

"Ele estava praticamente encarando uma garota quando ela virou, era Bella." – Rosalie explicou. Agora era Jasper e Alice que estavam rindo histericamente. Eles nunca iriam esquecer;

"Não tem tanta importância." – eu declarei.

"Claro que sim." – Alice disse. –"Isso prova minha teoria de que você e Bella tem toda esse tensão sexual. Admita, essas brigas é só um motivo para esconder algo mais profundo."

"Nós brigamos porque não nos suportamos. É só isso." – eu respondi.

"Você ficou atraído por ela alguns segundos atrás. Como você explica isso?"

"Insanidade temporária." – eu respondi. Assim que a música parou, eu vi Bella dando um abraço em Tyler antes de ir até nós. Será que eles estão ficando?

"Ei, pessoal." – Bella cumprimentou. Ela virou para mim. –"Oi, Idiota."

Eu lancei um olhar 'eu disse' para os meus amigos.

"Bella, o que foi aquilo?" – Alice perguntou.

"Aquilo o que?" –Bella perguntou.

"Aquele abraço que deu em Tyler." – Rosalie disse sorrindo.

"Não foi nada. Ele me contou que ele conseguiu se acertar com Mia. Faz tempo que ele estava tentado conquistá-la. Foi um abraço amigo."

"Sério? E o que você chama aquilo que vocês dois estavam fazendo antes?" - eu perguntei.

"Nós estávamos dançando." – ela respondeu.

"Pareceu que você estava se jogando para cima dele."

"Você é pervertido. Então é normal você chegar nessa conclusão."

"Na verdade, Bella, há alguns minutos atrás, Edward disse que gostou do jeito que está vestida." – Rosalie sorriu maliciosa

"Então qual é a piada?"

"Nenhuma. É que você está bonita. Você deveria se vestir mais vezes como uma piranha." – eu disse sorrindo.

"Falando em piranhas, onde está Tanya? Eu não acredito que não a vi ainda." – ela disse.

"Ela vai chegar mais tarde. Onde está Jack? Eu pensei que estaria se rastejando como um perfeito idiota para voltar com você."

"_Jacob _provavelmente teria feito isso, se você não intrometesse na nossa conversa ontem. Ele teve a impressão errada sobre tudo." – ela declarou seca. Sua face começou a ficar vermelha.

"Que impressão seria?" – eu perguntei.

"Que eu larguei ele para ficar com um cara idiota e arrogante, como você." – ela respondeu.

"Bem vinda ao clube. Tanya acha que eu a traí com uma puritana, convencida e nerd. Como se eu fosse sair com uma garota que usa cores como código na agenda."

"Ei, é um bom método de organização." – ela respondeu.

"Não é normal."

"Não tem nada de errado com um meu senso de organização. Mas, estou falando com cara que têm um uma civilização de insetos nas caixas de pizza embaixo da cama."

"Credo;" – Alice comentou. –"Por que vocês não limpam?"

"Eu limpo. É o lado dele que é assim." – Jasper defendeu.

"Já está limpo agora." – eu disse. –"Todo dormitório está quase vazio já que vamos viajar daqui a pouco."

"Falando nisso, nós temos que colocar todas as malas no meu carro e no de Emmet até umas três e meia. Assim podemos sair as três e quarenta e cinco." – Alice explicou. –"Todos entenderam?" - nós todos afirmamos que sim.

"Agora que está tudo resolvido, eu quero dançar. Eu amo essa música." –Alice declarou enquanto a música 'Love, Sex, Magic' da Ciara' & Justin Timberlake

"Eu também." – Bella falou.

"Então vamos." – disse Rosalie.

"Alice, acabamos de dançar. Estou cansado." –Jasper disse.

"Não você, Jazz. Rose, Bells, vamos." – Alice disse.

Enquanto as garotas estavam dançando, chequei meu relógio mais uma vez. Agora era meia noite e meia e Tanya não tinha aparecido ainda. Nós ainda tínhamos algumas horas antes de ir para o aeroporto. Tinha que acertar as coisas com ela. Se ela na aparecesse logo, então não teria tempo suficiente. Verifiquei meu celular novamente mais não havia nenhum recado ou ligação. Voltei minha atenção para Jasper e Emmet. Seus olhares estavam fixos nas garotas. Elas estavam dançando e se divertindo.

O meu olhar caiu em Bella. Eu sempre a acusei de ser chata e previsível, mas vendo seus movimentos, ela parecia o oposto. Se não gostasse dela, eu teria ido lá. Olhei novamente o relógio e daria a Tanya mais vinte minutos, se ela não aparecesse eu iria me libertar e curtir a festa.

* * *

**BPOV**

Eu enxuguei o suor do meu rosto. A sala estava muito quente, mas provavelmente era porque estava dançando a noite inteira. Eu deveria estar no meu dormitório com calças e blusas largas e me empanturrando de sorvete por causa do término do meu namoro, mas eu não estava afim de ficar na fossa. Eu não estava triste pelo fim, mas me sentia mal pelo jeito como tudo acabou. Sabia que era hora de cada um seguir seu caminho e me senti bem em fazer tudo que queria, sem dar satisfações. Na maioria das vezes, Jacob era um cara bom, mas havia situações que era completamente o contrário. Se ele não estava reclamando sobre sexo, ele reclamaria se eu simplesmente conversasse com algum garoto. Eu nem poderia dançar com Emmet e Jasper.

Mas hoje, eu dancei. Dancei com Emmet, Jasper e uns quatro garotos para alegria de Rosalie e Alice. Eu estava determinada em me divertir, pois o semestre tinha finalmente acabado. Eu me abanei e caminhei até a mesa de bebidas. Queria um pouco de ponche, mas não arrisquei, deveria ter mais álcool do que suco. Então, peguei uma garrafa de água. Percebi que Edward estava perto e enchendo o copo.

"Você sabe, por mais difícil que seja para você, não gostaria de ficar mal hoje." – eu disse. Ele me olhou percebendo que estava contra a parede a alguns passos dele.

"E por que isso?" – ele perguntou depois de dar um gole da bebida.

"Eles não vão deixá-lo entrar no avião se estiver bêbado." – eu respondi. Mordi meus lábios. –"Por outro lado, pode encher a cara, assim não vai poder ir."

"Sinto desapontá-la, Bells, mas isso não é suficiente para eu ficar bêbado. Embora, tenho certeza, que este copo seria o suficiente para você ficar bêbada. Quer testar minha teoria?" – ele disse segurando o copo na minha frente.

"Muito obrigada." – eu declinei a oferta tirando suas mãos.

"Esqueci. Você não bebe. Deus a proíba à se juntar a nós pobres mortais."

"Não é bem assim. É que eu prefiro não causar nenhum dano ao meu cérebro e ao meu corpo."

"Eu até entendo. Quero dizer, sua personalidade já é uma droga. Por que tornar as coisas piores?"

"Você não é grande coisa, Cullen."

"Nossa, essa doeu. Eu vou começar a chorar, Bella." –ele zombou

"Vá se ferrar." – eu disse brava assim que eu começava a me afastar, mas ele colocou a mão na parede me bloqueando.

"Eu sabia que você sempre me quis, Swan." – ele sorriu.

"Acho que é o oposto." – eu argumentei com um sorriso. –"Você fica mordido porque eu sou a única garota que não dá a mínima para você. Eu julgo as pessoas pela integridade do caráter e pelo que me consta, não consigo ver nada de bom no seu."

"Já entendi o problema aqui. Você sempre acha que conhece as pessoas quando na verdade não sabe nada. Talvez se descesse do seu pedestal, perceberia todos são humanos e tem uma razão para agir do jeito deles."

"Então, me esclareça, quais as razões para você agir como um cara idiota e arrogante todo o tempo? O que faz você pensar que está certo o jeito que trata as pessoas?"

"Talvez tenha. Eu ralei mais do que você possa imaginar para chegar onde estou. Não tem nada de errado em ficar satisfeito com minhas realizações. Finalmente estou sendo reconhecido e não vou deixar que uma cadela metida como você tente me passar como um cara mau."

"Você sabe que eu não sei que não é ralar? Eu me formei com as melhores notas do colégio para tentar uma bolsa na universidade. Tive que bater umas mil pessoas para estar aqui e ainda não para por ai, porque tenho que estudar dobrado para manter minha bolsa. Além disso, ajudo as pessoas a fazer seus trabalhos. Se ser focada pareça que eu sou metida, que seja. Mas não vou ficar aqui parada escutando você me diminuir. Você não sabe nada sobre mim." – eu disse nervosa.

Eu estava cansada de todos implicarem comigo. Primeiro Jacob, agora Edward. Eu estava cansada de ter que agüentar isso. Eu não iria mudar por causa das pessoas. Eu tentava ser uma boa pessoa e me dar bem com todos. Desabei quando Edward se impôs dessa maneira. Eu estava cansada para lidar com a insegurança das outras pessoas.

"Está tudo bem?" – Alice perguntou com hesitação. Eu não tinha notado que ela e Jasper estavam próximos e olhando tudo. Para dizer a verdade, não vi ninguém.

"Só cansada." –respondi. Lancei mais um olhar mortal para Edward antes de me soltar de seus braços e ir embora. Eu já tive 'diversão' suficiente por uma noite.


	7. Chapter 7

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

**Muito obrigada pelos reviews! Eles me deixam extremamente feliz e empolgada para escrever o próximo capítulo. Falando nisso, espero que gostem desse e não esqueçam de comentar, já que a opinião de vocês é super importante. **

* * *

.: Capitulo 7 :.

**BPOV**

Eu olhei através da janela do avião e observei as formas diminutas abaixo. Eu estava exausta, mas não conseguia dormir. Ainda estava chateada por causa da briga que tive com Edward e nem sabia porque estava me afetando. Eu nem respeitava sua opinião. Na maioria das vezes nem ligava para que ele dizia sobre mim, mas alguma coisa nessa briga foi além do eu imaginava.

"Sobre o que está pensando?" – Alice perguntou suavemente. Alice estava ao meu lado e Rosalie ao lado dela. Todos sabiam o que havia acontecido. Mesmo se eles não tivessem visto nossa briga, eles poderiam sentir o clima de hostilidade entre eu e Edward.

"Vocês acham que eu sou uma cadela metida?" – eu perguntei.

"Hãa?" – Rosalie respondeu chocada. –"Não! Por que pensaríamos isso?"

"Esqueça." - me senti estúpida por trazer isso a tona. Vá se ferrar, Edward.

"Eddward te disse isso?" – Alice advinhou.

"Sério, esqueçam! Eu nem sei o que estou falando agora."

"Não, nós não vamos esquecer. Isso está realmente te incomodando." – Rosalie disse. –"Somos suas melhores amigas. Desabafe."

Suspirei. –"Não há nada para falar. Eu e Edward para variar estávamos discutindo e as coisas foram aumentando."

"Por que vocês brigaram?" – Rosalie perguntou.

"Eu basicamente questionei seu caráter ou o pouco que ele tem. Ele ficou bravo e me acusou de ser uma cadela porque segundo ele, estou sempre o julgando. O resto bom já dá pra imaginar." – eu expliquei.

"Tenho certeza que ele não quis dizer isso." – Rosalie disse. –"A gente conhece Edward há muito tempo e ele tende a falar coisas no calor da discussão sem pensar."

"Acredite, ele quis dizer."

"Talvez, ele quis." – Alice admitiu. –"Mas você tem que entender que Edward é reservado. Você é a única pessoa que consegue tira-lo do sério. O fato de você conseguir o incomoda porque geralmente ele é uma muralha com relação as suas emoções."

"Eu sei que você não quer escutar isso, mas o mesmo ocorre com você." – Rosalie completou.

"Como assim?"

"Você geralmente é uma pessoa super calma, Bella." – Rosalie começou. –"Mas quando é Edward, parece óbvio que ele é a única pessoa que faz você perder o controle, e, diga-se de passagem, bem rápido. Tem alguma coisa entre vocês ..."

"Sim, aversão mútua." – eu disse.

"Não necessariamente. Pode ser que se trate de um incomodo, uma espécie de equivoco ou uma conexão mais profunda entre vocês e acho que você não está pronta para reconhecer. Não me mate por dizer isso, mas eu acho que uma parte de você gosta." – Rosalie disse e Alice acenou positivamente. Eu estava de boca aberta. Queria falar algo a respeito, mas as palavras não vieram. Eu estava totalmente em choque.

"Você está querendo dizer que eu tenho uma ... paixonite." – eu disse com cara de desgosto. –"... pelo Edward?"

"Não necessariamente uma paixonite, mas definitivamente há uma atração mutúa entre vocês." – Alice comentou. Eu olhei para elas não acreditando no que estava escutando. Eu e Edward? Atração mútua? Era coisa mais ridícula que já havia escutado em toda a minha vida.

"Sinto muito em desapontá-la, Oprah Winfrey número um e dois, não há nada entre eu e Edward. Algumas pessoas não se dão bem de verdade. É só isso. Não há atração, nem paixonite e certamente nenhuma conexão cósmica. Fim de história."

"Mas ..." – Alice começou.

"Não. Eu amo vocês por se preocuparem comigo e tentar ajudar, mas eu asseguro que não há nada acontecendo. Então eu prefiro que mudem esse assunto." – eu disse. –"Estou esgotada e preciso realmente tentar dormir."

Alice e Rosalie ficaram quietas e acenaram em concordância. Rosalie e Alice voltaram a ver uma revista de moda. Eu inclinei a cadeira para poder descansar melhor. Alguns segundos depois, senti alguém me olhando e me virei para esquerda. Os garotos estavam nas cadeiras da mesma fileira depois do corredor. Jasper e Emmet estavam dormindo. Edward, entretanto, acordado. Ele estava me encarando. Seus olhos verdes encontraram meus olhos castanhos. Senti um arrepio quando ele me olhava intensamente. Eu virei rapidamente e ajeitei na cadeira.

_Não tem nada acontecendo. Você pode odiar uma pessoa sem nenhum motivo. Claro que sim. Acontece toda hora!_

* * *

**EPOV**

"Está é a ..." – o gerente anunciou. – "A Suíte Master."

"Uau" – eu comentei enquanto Jasper assobiou. Nós estávamos olhando o quarto no navio. Era enorme e extremamente luxuoso. Havia um grande sofá, uma TV com 50 polegadas e um mini bar. As portas de vidro no lado oposto do quarto, levava para uma sacada.

"Eu acho que morri e fui pro céu." – Alice disse em reverência.

"Só para vocês saberem, há quatro quartos. Todos são diferentes então poderão escolher aquele que agrada mais. Entre eles há banheiros conjugados. Há outro que têm banheira, chuveiro e um bidê." – o gerente explicou.

"Um bidê? Bem, é muito útil." - Rosalie cochicou com Bella e Alice fazendo elas rirem.

"Já que vocês são os ganhadores, todas as refeições e bebidas ficam por conta da casa. A única coisa que irão pagar são os souvenirs. Na estante ao lado da cama de cada quarto há a lista de atividades e eventos, que serão gratuitos. O serviço de quarto está disponível a qualquer hora e também não será necessário pagar. Caso tenham alguma dúvida, sintam-se a vontade para perguntar."

"Eu tenho uma." –Alice disse. –"Nossas camas têm aqueles chocolates de menta nos travesseiros?" – todos nós rimos. –"Por que estão rindo? Estou falando sério."

"Sim, há." – o homem respondeu com um sorriso. Ele se afastou de nós e pediu para o camareiro trazer nossas malas. -"Se não há nenhuma dúvida, então espero que tenham uma ótima viagem e aproveitem o Caribe!"

"Meu deus!" – Bella exclamou depois que o gerente saiu. –"Quão perfeito é isso tudo?"

"Eu vou ficar com o maior quarto." – Alice disparou. As meninas correram para ver os quartos.

"Vocês já viram esse mini bar? Está lotado." – Emmet declarou.

"A sacada é enorme." – Jasper disse do lado de fora.

"Que se dane a sacada. Você já viu o tamanho dessa TV? Eu poderia ficar aqui a semana inteira assistindo jogos de baseball." – eu disse. Liguei a TV e zapiei os canais. O som e a imagem eram incríveis. Percebi que havia um centro de entretenimento e até um Playstation 3 conectado.

"Emmet, venha aqui e veja a cama que consegui para nós." – Rosalie disse.

"Eu já vou." – Emmet disse enquanto ele ia até o quarto. Jasper foi procurar Alice. Eu desliguei a TV e fui ao quarto que estava mais próximo. Era gigante assim como a cama que era king size. Havia outra TV LCD localizada na parede. Fui checar o banheiro. Enquanto comecei a olhar tudo, a porta abriu. Um segundo depois Bella entrou.

"Desculpe." – ela disse enquanto ela voltava ao quarto dela.

"Não estou usando. Só olhando." – eu disse.

"Ah." – ela comentou enquanto estava parada, não sabendo o que dizer.

"Então, seu quarto é esse do lado?" – eu perguntei. O silêncio estava me matando.

"É." – ela sussurou. –"Presumo que o seu é o do lado."

"É." –respondi. Parece que não conseguiríamos ficar afastados nesta viagem. Bella me encarou por um momento. Eu sabia que ela não estava muito feliz com os quartos, assim como eu.

"Olha, humm ... me desculpe pelo que disse antes." –Bella se desculpou. –"Você está certo. Eu não o conheço muito bem e não deveria estar te julgando." – Eu não acreditava que ela tinha pedido desculpas para mim. Eu? Entre todas as pessoas.

"Você está falando sério?" – eu perguntei cético.

"Sim." – ela suspirou tentando manter calma. –"Vai ser uma longa semana, e nós gostando ou não, temos que dividir o banheiro. Sem mencionar, que teremos que nos ver mais por causa das atividades em conjunto. Então eu acho a gente deveria deixar de lado nossas picuinhas e manter um acordo o mais civilizado possível."

"Bom pela primeira vez, eu concordo com você." –eu disse.

"Bom." – ela disse esperando que dissesse algo. –"Tem algo que queira me dizer?"

"Tipo?" – perguntei confuso.

"Humm, eu não sei, que tal dizer que você sente muito pelas coisas que você disse?" – ela cutucou.

"Eu não disse nada."

"Hum, você disse. Você me chamou de cadela metida."

"Você é uma cadela metida."

"Você é um idiota cretino e ainda sim me desculpei."

"Você me deu um pedido de desculpas vazio." – eu sorri.

"Quê? Não." – ela disse.

"Eu acho que sim"

"Não é."

"É."

"Não é."

"É."

"Não é_."_

"_É!"_

"_Não é!"_

"Por quê você tem que ser difícil o tempo todo?!" –ela disse frustrada.

"Porque sim." – eu disse dando outro sorriso.

"Você prometeu ser civilizado." – ela disse colocando as mãos no quadril.

"Isso é civilizado para nós." – eu disse. –"Eu perturbo você e vice-versa. Isso é como vai ser."

"Inacreditável." – ela disse levando suas mãos para o ar. –"Você é o cara mais orgulhoso e idiota que eu conheci na minha vida."

"Prazer." – eu disse sorrindo.

"Então vou fazer isso ser bem simples. Você não fala comigo e eu não falo com você a não ser que seja extremamente necessário. Está certo?"

Eu não disse nada.

"Então?" – ela perguntou, eu ainda estava quieto e mudo. –"Edward, não brinque comigo. Você concorda ou não?"

Eu andei até a mesa e peguei um papel e uma caneta que estavam próximos. Eu escrevi e mostrei a ela.

"Eu pensei que não estávamos falando." – ela leu em voz alta e me fitou mexendo a cabeça. –"Você é tão imaturo." – ela completou antes de voltar para o seu quarto.

Eu voltei para o meu e me joguei na cama. Estava satisfeito. Eu adorava deixá-la estressada. Era um dos meus passatempos preferidos. Talvez dividir um banheiro com Bella não será tão mal.

* * *

**BPOV**

" … e ai brigamos novamente." – disse a Rosalie e Alice sobre o ocorrido entre eu Edward. Nós decidimos fazer um dia de beleza no topo do navio. Agora, estávamos ensopadas de lama. –"Eu deveria matá-las."

"Mas porque? O que nós fizemos?" –Alice disse.

"Vocês disseram aquela história do Edward de ele não ser tão idiota. Então me senti mal e imaginei que se tentasse ser simpática com ele, nós iríamos curtir a viagem sem querer estrangular um ao outro. – eu divaguei. –"Foi um tiro no escuro."

"Quer que eu converse com ele?" – Rosalie disse. – "Dar um tapa nele de vez em quando?"

"Não, tudo bem. Se uma pessoa tem que dar um tapa na cara dele, essa pessoa sou eu. Não quero que ele pense que estou me importando com ele."

"Mas você está." – Alice disse. – "Você está totalmente confusa e divagando neste momento."

"Eu não estou. Estou desabafando. É diferente."

"Só estou dizendo o que estou vendo."

"Alice, você não está vendo nada. Há pepinos cobrindo seus olhos."

"Então meu terceiro olho está vendo."

"Alice tem razão, Bella." –Rosalie disse.

"Chega! Vamos mudar de assunto."

"Então, o que vamos fazer hoje a noite?" – Alice perguntou.

"Bom, eu estava andando com Emmet pelo navio e nós vimos uma balada bem legal. Nós podemos ir lá." –Rosalie sugeriu.

"Nós fomos em uma ontem a noite." – eu disse. –"Será que não podemos fazer algo mais sossegado?"

"Como o que?" –Alice disse.

"Eu estava vendo o guia de atividades e parece que vai ter um show de comédia hoje a noite. Acho que vai ser legal." – eu sugeri.

"Humm ... show de comédia é sempre depravado." –Rosalie disse. -"Então você sabe que eu vou." – Todas nós rimos.

"Parece uma boa pedida para hoje." – Alice disse. –"Agora só precisamos convencer os garotos..."

* * *

**EPOV**

"Ow, claro que foi cesta." – Jasper declarou.

"Não foi. Foi falta." – eu disse.

"Claro que não" – Emmet replicou.

"Cara, foi sim." – uma cara chamado Daniel disse. Não demorou muito para nós acharmos a área esportiva dentro do navio. Depois que nós três começamos a jogar basquete, alguns caras da nossa idade juntaram-se a nós. O jogo também me ajudava a me distrair e não ficar pensando em Tanya. Ela não tinha aparecido na festa e para alguém que dizia que se importava comigo, ela estava demonstrou o quanto. Eu não estava arrasado emocionalmente, mas me sentia mal e desapontado.

"Ah, dê a bola para eles." – um cara chamado John falou - "Eles vão precisar de qualquer jeito quando a gente detonar esse jogo."

"Vamos ver." – Emmet comentou. Nós voltamos a nossas posições e começamos a jogar novamente. Após uma hora, o jogo acabou e meu time venceu.

"Bom, acho que essa foi a bola do jogo." – eu disse.

"Isso foi um lance de sorte." –Emmet falou.

"Não é sorte. Não tenho culpa se jogo bem."

"Você merece uma patada nessa bunda para parar de ser tão presunçoso." –Jasper disse. –"Você nem estava olhando a cesta quando você arremessou."

"Como eu disse, não tenho culpa"

"Tanto faz, o jogo ainda foi bom." –Daniel disse. –"Então, caras, da onde vocês são mesmo?

"Chicago." –eu respondi. –"Estudamos na universidade."

"Vocês jogam pelo time lá?" – Peter disse. –"Vocês são bons."

"Infelizmente não." – Jasper disse.

"Se pudéssemos estaríamos, acredite." – Emmet disse.

"Só jogamos quando temos tempo livre, mas preferimos baseball."-eu disse.

"Eu amo basquete, mas como vocês, só jogo quando tenho tempo. O que é difícil." – Daniel disse. –"Estou fazendo direito em Harvard."

"Sério?" –Emmet disse. –"Deve ser punk."

"É e só no verão que posso aproveitar para jogar. Eu sou baladeiro, mas ultimamente só estou vendo livros na minha frente e não tenho muito tempo livre."

"Todos vocês estudam em Harvard?" –Jasper perguntou.

"Peter e Robert estudam em UCLA. Brian e Doug estudam em Yale. Nós estudamos todos juntos no colégio quando morávamos no Texas. Essa viagem é como um reencontro." – Daniel explicou.

"Legal, cara." –Emmet disse. –"Estamos com nossas namoradas."

"Eu não." – eu interferi. Os caras me olharam confusos.

"Minha namorada Rosalie e a namorada de Jasper estão aqui. Nossa outra amiga Bella, também veio conosco." –Emmet disse.

"Infelizmente." – eu murmurei.

"Eu vejo que não gosta muito dela." –Daniel advinhou.

"Não muito." - respondi

"Ela é gostosa?" –Peter perguntou. Eu não queria responder. A verdade é que achava Bella atraente, mas não queria admitir em voz alta. Por sorte, as meninas nos encontraram.

"Lá estão elas." –Jasper disse.

"De todos os lugares e de todas atividades nesse navio maravilhoso, vocês estão jogando basquete." –Alice disse balançando a cabeça. –"Homens!"

"Oi, meu amor." –Emmet cumprimentou Rosalie com um beijo. Jasper fez o mesmo.

"Então, você é Bella. Garota, você é boa." –Peter comentou.

"Quê?" – Bella questionou surpresa.

"Esse idiota quis dizer que você é linda. Eu sou Daniel." – ele se apresentou enquanto levantava sua mão.

"Ah ... humm ... prazer em conhecê-lo." –Bella cumprimentou educada. Ela olhou para Rosalie e Alice, mas elas apenas levantaram suas sobrancelhas. Emmet, por sua vez, apresentou o resto dos garotos para as meninas. Enquanto isso, Daniel e Peter manteram seus olhares fixos em Bella. Ela foi para mais perto de Rosalie e Alice, quando notou.

"Bom, parece que vocês fizeram novos amigos." –Rosalie declarou.

"O que vocês vão fazer hoje à noite?" – Brian perguntou.

"Humm ... nós não ..." – Emmet disse mas foi cortado por Alice.

"Nós vamos a um show."

"Show?" –Emmet perguntou. –"Que tipo de show?"

"Um show de comédia. Parece que os comediantes são super conhecidos e ouvi que eles são bons." –Bella disse.

"Que maravilha!" – comentei sarcástico.

"Parece ser legal e pode ser que aparecemos lá mais tarde." –Peter disse enquanto olhava Bella de cima abaixo. Eu o olhei e de repente tive uma sensação estranha no estomago. Provavelmente era fome.

"Garotos, vocês deveriam nos encontrar lá." – Alice disse. Bella cravou seus olhos em Alice. Os outros garotos não perceberam que ela estava de costas para eles.

"Nós vamos almoçar agora, vocês querem se juntar a nós?" –Daniel ofereceu. Bella olhou desesperadamente para Rosalie.

"Humm ... obrigada mas não poderemos ir. Nós já temos planos." –Rosalie informou.

"Nós temos?" –Alice perguntou confusa.

"Sim." – Rosalie enfatizou enquanto olhou para Alice. –"Na verdade, teremos que ir agora. Nós temos reservas."

"Mas ..." –Alice começou mas Bella a cortou.

"Nós realmente temos que ir, nos vemos mais tarde." – Bella disse. Ela então segurou o braço de Alice e a levou embora. Rosalie as seguiu.

"Bella, você está me machucando." – Alice disse quando estavam mais longe. Ela puxou seu braço.

"Alice, por quê você os convidou?" – Bella perguntou. –"Você viu o jeito que eles estavam me olhando?"

"Claro que vi e foi por isso que os convidei. Eles estavam loucos por você."

"Alice, querida, eu não quero eles por perto, me senti desconfortável."

"Mas, você estava sorrindo." – Alice disse.

"Eu estava sendo educada. Você não percebeu o olhar que eu te dei?"

"Eu vi, mas pensei que fosse para Edward que estava do meu lado. Você estava brava."

"Eu estou brava."

"O que foi tudo isso?" –Jasper perguntou enquanto nos aproximava das garotas.

"O quê?" – Alice perguntou.

"Porque você os convidou?" –Jasper perguntou. - "Você viu o jeito que eles estavam olhando para Bella?"

"Peraí, será que não podemos nos acalmar? Não foi tão ruim, aliás, eu pensei que vocês gostassem daqueles caras." –Alice disse.

"Eles pareciam que iriam comê-la viva." – eu disse

"Viu, até o Edward que é tapado notou." – Bella declarou.

"Ei." – eu contradisse. –"Não sou, não"

"Você não deveria estar falando comigo. Lembra?" – ela retorquiu.

"Eu faço o que eu quiser."

"Bom, você fez tanta questão antes ..."

"Ok, será que todo mundo pode parar por um segundo? Estou confuso." –Emmet disse.

"Vamos dizer, aqueles caras com quem vocês estavam jogando gostaram de Bella, mas ela não gostou deles porque eles estavam praticamente despindo-a com o olhar." –Rosalie disse.

"Ugh, não diga isso" – Bella disse encolhendo o olhar.

"Alice sendo uma intrometida deu uma de cupido e os convidou para o show de comédia. Ah, Jasper e Edward não gostaram do jeito que eles estavam olhando e ficaram bravos." – Rosalie terminou.

"Eu nunca disse que não gostava." – eu neguei. Por que eu não gostaria? Eu nem estou com Bella e nem gosto dela nesse sentido. Correção, eu não gosto dela de nenhum jeito. Então não há nenhum problema.

"Eu só estava tentando ajudar." – Alice disse. –"Eu só achei que você gostaria de se divertir com alguém bonito. Você sabe, desde que você não está com Jacob, você é uma mulher desimpedida e está de férias. É uma ótima oportunidade para arrumar um paquera."

"Alice, eu agradeço, mas eu não quero outro namorado e nem um paquera nesse momento." –Bella disse. –"Prometa que não irá convidá-los sem falar comigo?"

"Ok, eu prometo." – Alice cedeu. –"Sinto muito."

"Obrigada." – Bella disse abraçando Alice.

"Isso foi emocionante." – eu disse sarcasticamente. –"Será que podemos comer agora?"

"Então, onde vocês querem ir?" – Rosalie perguntou.

"Eu pensei que tínhamos reservas." –Emmet disse.

"Não temos. Isso só foi uma desculpa, querido." –Rosalie explicou.

"Estou tão confuso ..."


	8. Chapter 8

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R

**Muito obrigada pelos reviews! Já tenho até o capitulo 13 pronto e fico na maior ansiedade para postar logo para saber a opinião de vocês. Daqui a pouco vão ter que me prender em algum lugar para não postar todos de uma vez! Rs! Fico extremamente feliz que estejam gostando da fic. Será que esse lenga lenga de Bella e Edward vai acabar hoje? Só ler para ver! Ah ... não esqueçam de deixar comentários. **

* * *

.: Capitulo 8 :.

**3****o****P0V**

"Edward, abra essa porta agora." – Bella pediu e bateu na porta novamente, mas não teve nenhuma resposta. Ela sabia que ele estava lá dentro porque podia ouvir o barulho da água. Ela até poderia ir para outro banheiro, mas todas as suas coisas estavam lá. O show de comédia iria começar em vinte minutos e ele não respondia. Já estava ficando nervosa.

"Edward!" – Bella gritou.

"Só mais um minuto."

"Você está falando isso há meia hora."

"Bom, então, outro minuto não vai matá-la." – Edward respondeu. Depois de cinco minutos, Bella não agüentou mais e então teve uma idéia. Ela sorriu quando saiu de seu quarto. Ela andou para a direita e abriu a porta do quarto de Edward. _Obrigada,_ ela pensou quando percebeu a porta do quarto estava aberta.

"Você estava brincando com seu cabelo todo esse tempo?!" – ela exclamou brava com suas mãos no quadril.

"Eu não estou brincando, apenas arrumando." – ele respondeu. –"E o que você está fazendo no meu quarto?"

"Eu decidi tentar um modo diferente desde que você está sendo um perfeito idiota e não deixando eu entrar." – Bella foi até a pia e pegou seu estojo de maquiagem. Tudo que ela precisava era de um ar saudável. Edward a observou colocar um pouco de blush na bochecha e o resto do corpo. Ela estava vestindo uma calça capri branca com uma blusa amarela. Todo o conjunto parecia estar colado em seu corpo.

"O que você está olhando?" – Bella perguntou um minuto depois enquanto passava gloss nos lábios.

"Nada." – Edward negou enquanto ele olhou rapidamente para outro lugar. Ele estava se xingando mentalmente por ter sido pego. _O que há de errado comigo?_

"O que você quis dizer por 'nada'? Você estava olhando para mim."

"Não foi nada." – ele repetiu irritado. Bella sorriu irônica.

"Sério? Por que para mim pareceu que estava me tarando."

"Não estava."

"Parecia que sim."

"Bem, não é bem assim."

"Ok." – Bella sorriu inocente. Ela começou a passar mascara nos olhos enquanto Edward voltou arrumar seu cabelo. Um segundo depois, Bella deixou cair algo no chão e se agachou. Neste momento, Edward olhou para sua esquerda e pode ter uma visão perfeita do bumbum de Bella. _Droga_, foi tudo que conseguiu pensar.

"Pare de olhar meu bumbum, Cullen." – Bella disse quando se levantou. –"Nem tente negar, pois eu vi você no espelho."

_Eu sou oficialmente o maior idiota no planeta._ Edward não acreditava que tinha feito isso e além disso foi pego. _O que está acontecendo comigo? Talvez seja por causa do término do namoro com Tanya. Sim, tem que ser._

"Ok, talvez eu estava." –ele disse. –"Mas se você quer saber, eu estava imaginando porque está vestida desse jeito."

"O que há de errado com a roupa?" – Bella questionou enquanto ela voltava a olhá-lo.

"É muito reveladora."

"Reveladora? Você só pode estar brincando. Não está mostrando nada."

"Você não tem que mostrar tudo para ser vulgar."

"Primeiro é reveladora, agora é vulgar? – Bella perguntou incrédula. –"Você cheirou?"

"Eu só estou avisando."

"A única coisa que você está fazendo é olhar meu bumbum – além de outras coisas." –Bella respondeu.

"Se eu notei, pode apostar que os aqueles caras vão perceber a sua bunda pequena."

"Isso é problema deles. Eles podem olhar o quanto quiserem, só eles manterem as mãos longe de mim." – ela respondeu. –"Você acha mesmo que meu bumbum é pequeno?"

Edward revirou os olhos antes de sorrir. –"Eu não sei, agacha novamente, assim vou ter uma visão melhor."

"Humm ... não importa." – Bella murmurou enquanto caminhava até sua porta para destrancar. –"A propósito, se você usar mais uma de suas artimanhas, eu juro, vou entrar no seu quarto e sufocá-lo com o travesseiro." –ela terminou com um sorriso sarcástico.

"Mais uma vez, você não consegue tirar suas mãos de mim." – ele gozou.

"Nos seus sonhos, Cullen."

* * *

**BPOV**

"Acho que eu nunca ri tanto na minha vida." – Alice declarou enquanto levava suas mãos no estomago. O show de comédia tinha acabado de terminar.

"Eu também." – Rosalie concordou. –"Foi muito bom."

"Eu achei normal." – Daniel comentou.

"Isso porque o comediante te usou como saco de pancadas." – Peter riu.

"Eu, pessoalmente, adorei a paródia de Donald Trump. Você viu o cabelo dele?"–Emmet perguntou.

"O chato é que na verdade a sala de reuniões deve ser bem pior." – eu disse.

"Então, o que iremos fazer agora?" –Brian perguntou. –"São apenas dez e meia."

"Nós poderíamos ir naquela balada que você comentou." –Edward sugeriu.

"Que balada é essa?" –Jasper questionou.

"É uma balada com tema urbano. Parece ser a melhor aqui no navio." –Brian explicou.

"Parece ser legal! Eu quero ir." –Alice disse.

"Eu vou dar uma olhada." –Jasper disse.

"Eu não ligo." – Rosalie disse. –"Vamos, Em?"

"Claro." – Emmet concordou.

"Bella, você vai?" - Peter perguntou.

"Humm ... acho que eu vou passar essa." –eu respondi. Estava um pouco cansada ainda. Eu só queria voltar para o quarto e me jogar naquela banheira.

"Não acredito Bella. Só vai faltar você." –Daniel tentou persuadir.

"Por mais tentador que seja, eu não vou." – respondi. Havia outra razão para eu não ir, eu realmente não gostava desses caras, especialmente Daniel e Peter. Como Edward havia previsto, assim que nós os encontramos, Daniel e Peter ficaram olhando para mim de uma forma não muito amigável. Fiquei desconfortável, pois o fiquei sentada entre eles e os dois falaram o tempo todo. Eu já agüentei muito deles, precisava descansar.

"Já passou da hora de dormir, Swan?" –Edward perguntou.

"Não." – respondi. –"Estou um pouco sonolenta da viagem. Dramin sempre me deixa assim. Estarei melhor amanhã." – Peter me olhou e começou dizer algo, mas Emmet o cortou.

"Tudo bem, Bella. Vá descansar." – ele disse me confortando. –"Você quer que eu e Rose leve você até o quarto?"

"Não, eu vou ficar bem. Obrigada." – respondi.

"Melhore, Bella." –Alice disse me abraçando. –"Não vamos demorar, se precisar de algo, só ligar."

"Eu vou." – prometi. Eu acenei um tchau para o restante do grupo e fui para a suíte. Quando cheguei, cerca de dez minutos depois, fui direto para o meu quarto. Resolvi tomar um banho de banheira, era uma ótima oportunidade, já que Edward estava fora. Eu não queria ser perturbada e com a minha sorte, alguma coisa poderia acontecer e Edward poderia me ver do jeito que vim ao mundo. Isso seria constrangedor.

Após uns quarenta cinco minutos me senti totalmente relaxada. Voltei para meu quarto e coloquei um pijama confortável. Pulei na cama king-size e liguei a TV. Zapeei os canais.

"Ohh." –comentei quando vi que _Titanic_ estava passando. Eu amava esse filme, mas lembrei que eu estava em um navio no meio do oceano. Tudo bem, que não havia nenhum iceberg perto do Caribe, mas eu não queria dar sorte ao azar. Eu mudei o canal mais uma vez e quase gritei quando vi que estava passando _Piratas do Caribe: A Maldição do Pérola Negra._ Isso sim é apropriado, além do fato que Johnny Depp e Orlando Bloom estarem estrelando. Arrumei o travesseiro e de repente já estava imersa na realidade do filme.

Uma hora depois, me dei conta de que meu celular estava desligado e se meus amigos precisassem falar comigo, não conseguiriam. Estava desligado desde que eu cheguei ao navio. Fui pegá-lo na bolsa e notei que havia uma chamada perdida e também uma mensagem de voz. Tentei escutar, mas estava sem sinal. Claro, estávamos no meio do oceano e claro que não iria funcionar. Dãaah. Eu tinha esquecido completamente. Se Alice descobrir, vai ficar maluca. Seu celular era outra diversão, além de roupas.

Já que não consegui escutar a mensagem de voz, fui verificar quem havia ligado. Provavelmente era minha mãe dizendo para eu comprar um souvenir para ela. Quando descobri quem era, quase cai de cara. A ligação era de Jacob e havia três chamadas perdidas. Depois do incidente com Edward, eu sabia que estava muito puto. Eu pensava que ele tinha desistido e partido para outra, mas acho que eu me enganei. Fiquei preocupada e comecei a pensar milhões de coisas. Pensei ligar para ele do telefone do quarto, mas ia sair muito caro. E se não fosse realmente uma emergência e na verdade um telefonema sem importância. Além do mais não queria falar com ele, porque provavelmente ele iria implorar para voltar. Eu iria esperar descer em terra firme para escutar a mensagem. Enquanto isso, eu iria ficar louca de curiosidade.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Isso foi muito bom." –Emmet disse enquanto se enxugava com uma toalha. Era segunda e tínhamos acabado de ir no simulador de surf, que imitava as ondas do mar. Eu, Emmet e Jasper já estávamos há uma hora ali, e tinha até uma TV que mostrava os melhores e piores momentos de todos os participantes. Claro, que eu não tive nenhum problema.

"Oww … isso deve ter doído." –Jasper comentou quando ele viu um cara cair. Nós voltamos para o lounge e sentamos na cadeira para pegar sol.

"Isso sim é vida." –Emmet disse. –"Eu queria poder fazer isso mais vezes."

"E, Tanya, Edward?" –Jasper perguntou.

"Bom, como ela não apareceu na festa, então terminamos. Acho que foi o melhor, porque ela vai estudar fora esse semestre e mesmo se continuássemos não iríamos nos ver."

"Edward, você nunca pensou em namorar sério alguém?" –Jasper perguntou.

"Eu namorei Tanya por quatro meses, é um bom tempo."

"Olha, eu sei que você vai odiar o que eu vou falar, mas você merece algo melhor. Ela só reclamava, não sei como agüentava." –Emmet disse.

"Você não gostava muito dela?" – eu ri

"Não está na cara?" – Emmet disse.

"Está."

"Edward, ela não fez nada por você. No começo ela parecia ser legal, mas você tem que admitir que ela ficou toda carente e insegura depois."

"Sério? Pensei que ela fosse carinhosa e cheia de vida." – eu brinquei.

"Na verdade era cheia de ..." –Jasper comentou. –"infantilidade e mesquinharia." –todos nós rimos.

"Então, vocês sugerem alguém para eu sair?" – perguntei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Eu não sei. Acho que ela deve ser totalmente o oposto de suas namoradas e interesses." –Emmet disse.

"Isso quer dizer?"

"Ela tem que ter cérebro e classe." –Jasper respondeu.

"Obrigada, Jazz." – respondi seco. As garotas com quem eu saio não são tão ruins, são?

"Acho que o que Jasper quis dizer, é que você precisa de alguém que o desafie, mas de uma boa maneira."

"Xii, é tudo que eu quero." – respondi sarcástico.

"Não importa." – Emmet disse. –"Um dia desses, você vai conhecer alguém desse jeito. Então veremos quem vai rir por ultimo."

"Eu duvido muito, mas tudo bem."

"Talvez já tenha encontrado, mas não se deu conta." –Jasper disse dando um olhar para Emmet. Meu irmão sorriu e acenou de volta para Jasper.

"O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?" –questionei.

"Nada. Esqueça." – Jasper disse.

"Não, eu quero saber. Eu já conheço essa pessoa?"

"Bella." –Emmet e Jasper responderam juntos.

"Vocês ficaram loucos." – eu zombei. –"Nós somos água e óleo. Eu sou água ela é o óleo."

"Eu discordo." –Emmet disse. –"Vocês se conhecem há um ano e ainda brigam como cão e gato."

"O que prova o meu ponto de vista de que nos odiamos e nunca daria certo." – retorqui.

"Não, isso prova que você tem um sentimento oculto como ..." –Emmet disse.

"Ódio, desprezo ..." – comecei a enumerar uma lista enquanto sentava.

"Eu iria dizer atração, desejo, fascínio ..." –Jasper começou a dizer.

"Vocês dois são insanos." – declarei. –"Não há nada acontecendo entre eu e Bella."

"Vocês sempre estão brigando." – Emmet disse. –"Aliás, não diga que não vi o olhar que lançou para Daniel e Peter durante o show de sábado."

"Eles conversaram o tempo inteiro." –me defendi.

"Sim e com Bella." –Jasper disse.

"Você está dizendo que estou com ciúmes?"

"Possivelmente." –Jasper respondeu. Não acredito no que estou escutando. Quando eles começaram a cheirar?

"Só vou dizer uma vez. Eu e Bella não sentimos nada pelo outro. Somos apenas duas pessoas que não se dão bem. É só isso. Então ficaria feliz, se vocês calassem a boca, por que honestamente já estou cansado de escutar essa história toda hora. Nada está acontecendo. Fim de história.

"Edward …" – Emmet disse mas eu cortei.

"Bom, se me dão licença, eu vou pro quarto, tomar um banho. Vejo vocês depois." – segurei minha toalha e antes que eles pudessem falar algo, eu saí.


	9. Chapter 9

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R

**Sério acho que vão ter que me prender em algum lugar para essa ansiedade diminuir. Rs! Bom então a pedidos, mais um capitulo postado. Ah, muito obrigado pelos reviews e não deixe de comentar.**

* * *

.: Capitulo 9 :.

**3****o****P0V**

"Eu tenho certeza de que não é nada." – Alice assegurou a Bella enquanto as garotas caminhavam pelas ruas de Nassau. O navio atracou finalmente e as garotas resolveram fazer compras.

"Droga, ainda não têm sinal." –Bella murmurou enquanto checava se havia sinal para escutar a mensagem de voz.

"Bella, Jacob deve ter ligado para pedir as coisas dele de volta." –Rosalie disse. –"Ou isso, ou ele quer voltar, na minha opinião, seria bem patético se ele continuasse a implorar."

"Rosalie, provavelmente está certa. Além do mais, estamos de férias e com tudo pago. Você está tirando toda a diversão." – Alice disse. –"Tenta curtir agora e depois você resolve isso."

"Eu sei. Eu acho que ainda me sinto culpada do jeito como as coisas acabaram. Eu só achei que para ele ter ligado, poderia ser algo importante." – Bella explicou.

"Você se preocupando com isso, não está ajudará em nada. Então fica tranqüila e relaxa." – Rosalie disse.

"Ok." – Bella suspirou. Ela realmente estava ficando louca por se preocupar com essa estúpida mensagem de voz. Com a sorte dela, seria algo sem importância. –"Então, a partir desse momento, não estou nem aí."

"Esse é o espírito." – Alice brincou.

"Será que podemos fazer uma coisa, por favor?" –Bella perguntou.

"O que, por exemplo?" – Alice perguntou.

"Será que podemos voltar para o navio e fazer compras lá? Todas essas pessoas em volta da gente, está me dando nos nervos." –Em todos os lugares que elas iam havia nativos falando o que comprar. Não era ruim, mas Bella estava começando a ficae claustrofóbica.

"Claro." – Alice concordou. –"Ainda nem checamos as lojas dentro do navio."

"Eu honestamente também não agüento mais ficar aqui. Alice, pensei que iria ficar aqui o sábado inteiro."

"Eu ficaria se o mapa não fosse tão confuso" – ela disse enquanto puxava um panfleto com um mapa na bolsa.

"Eu sou boa em ver mapas." –Bella disse. Quando todas voltaram para o navio depois de uns vinte minutos, Bella as levou para o andar do meio do navio. Parecia um largo átrio. Havia diferentes lojas de roupas e souvenirs. Também havia restaurantes.

"Olhem esses sapatos!" – Alice disse enquanto corria para a loja.

"Uau!" –Bella comentou depois que ela pegou um par de sapatos e viu o preço. –"Esses sapatos custam $ 200. Eles são loucos?"

"Não, eles são únicos por isso o preço." –Rosalie comentou.

"São sapatos feitos por estilistas. Será minha profissão daqui alguns anos. Eu ficaria extremamente feliz se alguém pagasse esse valor pelas minhas roupas." –Alice disse.

"Eu só acho que para fazer esse sapato, não custa nem a metade do preço. São caros por causa do nome." –Bella disse.

"Eu não me importo." –Alice disse.

"Ah, Bella você não pagaria a mais por um 'Manolo Blahnik'?" –Rosalie perguntou.

"Humm ... não sei."

"Ei, vocês duas, depressa." –Alice disse. –"Menos conversa e mais compras."

"Alice, não tem sentindo. Eu não posso comprar nem um colar nesse lugar." –Bella disse. Ela não era exatamente pobre. Ela havia juntado dinheiro por trabalhar no verão passado e quando ficava de babá, mas se controlava.

"Não se importe. Escolha qualquer coisa que eu pago." –Alice disse.

"Alice, não posso deixar você fazer isso." –Bella protestou.

"Bella, escolhe ai. Sem essa, eu também ajudo a pagar." – Rose disse.

"Mas ..." –Bella começou a contrariar mais uma vez.

"Bella, se não quiser nada dessa loja tudo bem, mas no fim do dia você vai ter que escolher alguma coisa. O mesmo vale para você Rosalie. Aceite isso como um agradecimento por vocês terem vindo nesse cruzeiro. Sem nenhum 'mas'. Agora vamos comprar." – Alice falou. Não havia como discutir sobre roupas com Alice e nada naquela loja agradava Bella. Rosalie e Alice compraram vários sapatos.

"E esses brincos que mais parece um anel de noivado?" –Rosalie perguntou.

"Eles são lindos." – Alice disse tirando eles da sacola e colocando-os na orelha. – "Pensei que se eu usar na frente de Jasper, tempo suficiente, ele se encoraja para me pedir em casamento."

"Bem, esperta, Alice" – Bella comentou rindo.

"É tudo questão de mensagens subliminares." – ela riu.

As garotas observaram ao seu redor e seus olhares caíram na vitrine de uma loja chamada Coktel. Os vestidos exibidos na vitrine eram maravilhosos. Um especialmente chamou a atenção de Bella, era branco e ia até a altura do joelho. Além disso era decote V. Era lindo, um sonho de consumo, mas custava $270.

"Bella, esse vestido é perfeito para você." -Rosalie

"Por favor, senhorita." – Alice chamou a vendedora. –"Você tem mais vestidos como esse para ela provar?"

"Desculpe, esse é o último." – ela começou. –"Mas posso tirar ele da vitrine para ela provar." – Depois que a vendedora fez o prometido, ela entregou o vestido para Bella e a levou para o provador. Alguns minutos depois, ela estava se olhando no espelho pasma. O vestido ficou perfeito e bem ajustado no seu corpo.

"Bella, deixa a gente ver." –Rosalie disse. Bella saiu do provador e ambas arfaram.

"O que vocês acham?" –Bella perguntou nervosa.

"Bella, você está linda." –Alice disse. -"Você tem que vestir ele no jantar de quinta feira." – Eles iriam embora no sábado de manhã então Alice reservou lugares no restaurante mais chique do navio. Sexta feira seria dedicada para arrumar as malas.

"Você tem que levar." –Rosalie declarou.

"Mas é $270."

"É seu." –Alice disse. –"Ah, e antes de falar, sem 'mas'. Vá trocar a suas roupas, que vou pagar.

"Tudo bem" –Bella disse. Ela realmente tinha amado o vestido.

"Rose, agora é a sua vez" – Alice disse.

Depois que Alice pagou os dois vestidos, Rosalie e Bella agradeceram. Decidiram então voltar para o dormitório e viram que os meninos estavam jogando NBA Live.

"Estou vendo que fizeram compras." –Jasper disse enquanto elas entraram na suíte.

"Nós estávamos cansadas hoje, então só comprei um brinco." – Alice disse. Ela foi sentar no colo de Jasper e mexeu os cabelos para que ele visse. –"Não são bonitos?"

"São lindos." –Jasper disse. –"E o que são aqueles pequenos anéis que não estão no brinco?

"São anéis de noivado." –Alice disse.

"Oh." –Jasper comentou desconfortável. Bella observou a expressão de Jasper e não pode deixar de rir. Se não o conhecesse bem, diria que ele estava um pouco nervoso. _Porque os homens ficam tão assustados com casamento?_

"Comprou alguma coisa, Rosalie?" –Emmet perguntou.

"Comprei um vestido e hoje à noite, querido, vai ter uma surpresinha." –Rosalie respondeu.

"Rose, mal posso esperar. Não pode mostrar agora?" – Emmet perguntou. Rosalie sentou em seu colo e o beijou.

"Não, querido. Vai ter que esperar." –disse ela com sorriso após o beijo.

"E você Bella?" – Edward perguntou. Todos a olharam. Bella estava decidindo se contava ou fazia-os esperar.

"Bom, vão ter que esperar quinta à noite." – ela disse

"É tão ruim?" – Edward riu;

"Na verdade, o que Bella comprou é lindo. Vocês não conseguirão lidar." – Rosalie falou.

"Sério?" – Emmet disse.

"Com certeza." –Alice concordou. –"Bella terá todos os garotos babando por ela."

"Eu duvido, mas sempre tem a primeira vez para tudo." –Edward declarou. Bella revirou os olhos.

"Tanto faz. Eu vou guardar" –Bella disse. –"Ah, aliás, você perdeu, Cullen."

"Quê?" –ele perguntou confuso. Ela mexeu sua cabeça para a televisão.

"Droga." – ele disse enquanto Bella sorriu. Após alguns segundos, bateram na porta. Alice foi atender.

"Oi, Daniel." – ela cumprimentou em voz alta. Bella sabia que ela fez isso para avisá-la. A noite em que eles voltaram da balada, Alice e Rosalie disseram que os garotos novos ficaram perguntado por ela a noite inteira. Aparentemente, Daniel e Peter, tinham uma queda por ela. Bella foi rapidamente para o seu quarto e fechou a porta. Ela retirou o vestido da sacola e pendurou no cabide para não amassá-lo. Quando terminou, tirou seus sapatos e pulou na cama. Ligou a TV e abaixou o volume para que ninguém escutasse. _Maratona de 'Friends'!_ Era uma de suas séries preferida.

"Você saiu bem rápido." –Edward disse enquanto estava na porta do banheiro.

"O que você quer?" – ela perguntou sem tirar os olhos da tela da televisão.

"Só estava querendo saber onde você tinha ido. Eu pensei que você queria conversar com seu novo amigo"

"Como se eu quisesse sair com um desses caras."

"Por quê não? Você acha que eles não a merecem?" – ele perguntou enquanto entrava no quarto dela. –"Daniel está fazendo Direito em Haward."

"Não." – ela respondeu. –"Eles me assustam." – Bella não se importava para o que estavam estudando. Ela não queria ficar perto deles.

"Eu pensei que fossem amigáveis." – Edward sorriu.

"Bem, eles não estavam olhando para os seus peitos?"

"Eu disse para não usar aquela roupa."

"Pela última vez, não havia nada de errado na minha roupa." – ela exclamou enquanto olhava para ele.

"Era reveladora."

"Não era."

"Bem, parece que eles acharam isso também."

"Urgh, você não vai embora, não? Você está me torrando a paciência."

"Por que eu iria embora agora, quando está começando a ficar melhor?"

"Edward!" – Bella advertiu.

"Ok, tudo bem. Estou indo." – ele falou levantando as mãos. Antes de ele ir, os olhos caíram na TV. –"O que está assistindo?"

"Nada." – ela respondeu.

"Ei, não é a maratona de 'Friends'?" – ele adora essa série.

"Sim, será que você pode ir agora, por favor?" –ela pediu.

"Esse é o episódio em que o Ross vai fazer bronzeamento artificial. É hilário, quando conta errado e sempre cai o jato no mesmo lugar."

"Você já assistiu esse episódio antes?"

"Por favor, quem nunca assistiu?"

"Sério?" – Bella perguntou.

"Verdade, é uma das minhas séries favoritas." –Edward disse. –"Você se importa se eu ficar e assistir?"

"Porque não assiste no seu quarto?"

"Eu poderia, mas não quero ficar sozinho."

"Você quer ficar aqui? Comigo?" – ela perguntou cética.

"O que posso dizer? Estou desesperado." – ele sorriu.

"Se você põe dessa maneira." – Bella disse sarcástica.

"Estou brincando." – ele esclareceu. –"Então posso ficar ou não?"

Bella mordeu seus lábios, levou uma mecha de cabelo para trás de sua orelha. –"Tudo bem, mas não tente nada."

"Nem sonharia." –Edward então caminhou até a cama e sentou. Embora ainda tivesse algum espaço entre eles, ela se afastou um pouco mais. –"Ei, não vou morder você." – ele riu.

"Humm … então fique quieto, assim posso escutar." –ela pediu. –"E tire seus sapatos." –Edward revirou os olhos e tirou o tênis.

"Tudo que quiser, baby." – ele zombou. Bella deu um olhar torto antes de voltar sua atenção para a TV. Os dois sentaram em silêncio – exceto que riam de vez em quando enquanto assistiam a série.

"Então, o que ele queria?" –Bella perguntou durante o comercial.

"Quem queria o quê?" – Edward perguntou confuso.

"Daniel. Ele tinha algo para falar, não tinha?"

"Ah, ele nos convidou para ir em outra balada amanhã a noite." – ele respondeu.

"Urgh." –Bella rangeu. –"Eu não vou."

"Você não pode ficar o tempo inteiro na suíte."

"Claro que posso e eu vou. Eu não quero ir com eles." – ela queixou-se. Provavelmente iriam querer dançar com ela e era ultima coisa que queria.

"Eu não acho que você tenha escolha. Ele perguntou especificamente por você."

"Ele não fez isso!"

"Acredite. Ele fez"

"Quem concordou em ir?" – Bella perguntou.

"Daniel disse era uma balada com temas de Hollywood e Alice ficou toda animada e disse que todos nós iríamos." - _Eu vou matá-la, _pensou Bella.

"Perfeito." – Bella resmungou. O comercial terminou e os dois voltaram assistir a TV em total silêncio.

"Você está com fome?" – Edward perguntou de repente.

"Hum ... um pouco. Porque?"

"Eu estava pensando em pedir uma pizza para o serviço de quarto."

"Boa idéia." – ela respondeu. Edward se inclinou para pegar o telefone no criado mudo. Enquanto ele fazia isso, sua camiseta levantou um pouco, dando a Bella uma visão de seu abdômen esculpido. Ela olhou por um momento _Se contenha, Bella. Não seja uma idiota._

"Você tem o panfleto com o número correto da cozinha?" – ele perguntou segundos depois.

"Sim. Deveria estar ai." – ela respondeu enquanto tentava manter seu controle.

"Não está." – ele respondeu depois de procurar.

"Tem certeza?"

"Não é tão difícil de ver Bella." –ele respondeu.

"Deixe-me ver." – ela disse enquanto se aproximava de Edward. Ela se inclinou sobre ele e viu que ele estava correto. _Eu jurava que eu tinha colocado aqui, _ela pensou. Então ela percebeu um pedaço de papel no chão ao lado do criado mudo. Ela se inclinou novamente para pegar o papel. Enquanto isso, Edward estava tentando se conter. Bella estava praticamente em cima dele. Enquanto ela se agachava para pegar o papel, ele teve uma visão completa de seu bumbum e de suas pernas. Seus dedos estavam coçando pelo desejo de tocá-la e ver se a pele dela era tão macia quanto parecia. _Merda, o que eu estou pensando? É Bella. __A mesma garota que eu acho que é uma cadela metida. Eu não deveria ter fantasias estranhas com ela. _Edward virou sua cabeça de um lado para o outro enquanto tentava não pensar nelas.

"Peguei." –Bella declarou voltando. –"Você está bem?"

"Hum .. sim" –Edward respondeu.

"Porque estava mexendo a cabeça daquele jeito?"

"Era um inseto." – ele mentiu.

"Ah." – ela comentou enquanto deu um olhar estranho. _Maravilha, agora ela acha que eu sou esquisito e um bundão. Bom trabalho, Edward._

"O quê?" – ele perguntou enquanto ela continuava a encará-lo.

"Nada." – ela disse enquanto voltava para o seu lugar na cama. Edward pegou o telefone e fez o pedido. Sempre pensando, _Eu vou matar Emmet e Jasper por encher minha cabeça com toda essa história com Bella. __É tudo culpa deles. __Não tem como eu ter uma queda por ela. __Era impossível. É isso. __Nada iria mudar, certo?_


	10. Chapter 10

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R

**Muito obrigada pelos reviews! Muitas pessoas estão me perguntando quando eles vão se beijar, só posso falar uma coisa, não vai demorar muito. Então, espero que gostem desse capitulo e não esqueçam de comentar.**

* * *

.: Capitulo 10 :.

**3****o****P0V**

"Eu não vou!" –Bella protestou.

"Bella, é só uma noite. Não vai doer nada." –Alice tentou persuadi-la.

"Eu não quero sair com aqueles caras. Não gosto deles e não confio nem um pouco. De todas as pessoas dentro desse navio, porque nos escolheram para sair?"

"Bella, eu sei que não quer sair com eles, mas todos nós queremos." –Rosalie disse. –"Alem do mais, você não vai querer ficar sozinha nesse quarto."

"Eu preferiria não ter que ficar esmagada entre Peter e Daniel. Eles vão ficar falando o tempo todo e tentando olhar para os meus seios." –ela respondeu – "Não me sinto confortável com tudo isso."

"Bella, nós todos estaremos lá. Nada vai acontecer com você. Eu prometo." – Alice a assegurou.

"Não." – Bella declarou determinada.

"Não vamos deixá-la sozinha." –Rosalie disse.

"Isso não irá impedir de pedirem para eu dançar com eles ou colocarem as mãos deles em mim." –Bella informou.

"Acredite, se eles fizerem alguma coisa com você, Jasper e Emmet darão um jeito neles." – Rosalie disse. –"Não tem porque se preocupar."

"Não." –Bella disse enquanto colocava a sua cabeça no travesseiro. –"Eu ainda não vou."

"Bella, por favor?" – Alice implorou com seu olhar de cãozinho abandonado. –"Você é uma das minhas melhores amigas e quero você lá."

"Pare de fazer essa cara." –Bella ralhou. –"Não vai funcionar" – Alice fez de novo e dessa vez seus olhos encheram de lágrimas. Ela sabia que Bella odiava quando ela fazia isso. Sempre a fazia sentir culpada e então no final aceitava.

"Estou falando sério." –Bella repetiu. –"Não vai adiantar ..."

Edward riu enquanto escutava as garotas tentando convencer Bella a ir na balada. Ele estava no banheiro terminando de se arrumar, para mais tarde encontrar Peter e os garotos na frente do bar balada em meia hora. Edward arrumou sua pólo preta antes de ir para a sala.

"Elas a convenceram?" –Jasper perguntou.

"Não." – Edward respondeu. –"Eu ainda pude escutar elas implorando há um minuto atrás."

"Dê a Alice mais alguns minutos." –Jasper disse. Edward sabia que ele estava certo. Alice sabia convencer as pessoas desde a época do colegial.

"Edward, pode conversar um minuto comigo?" – Emmet perguntou depois de alguns segundos.

"Claro." – ele respondeu. Eles foram até o mini bar para ter um pouco de privacidade. –"Fala!"

"Eu queria te pedir um favor hoje à noite."

"Que tipo de favor?" – Edward perguntou.

"Queria saber se você pode ficar de olho na Bella." – Emmet disse. –"Ela não gosta muito de Peter e Daniel. Eu sei que ela se sente desconfortável perto deles, e, além disso, não confio neles. Eu vou ficar com Rosalie e Jasper com Alice. Provavelmente vamos dançar e ficar juntos por um tempo. Não vamos poder ficar com Bella o tempo todo. Então se você pudesse ..."

"Na verdade, o que você quer dizer é para que eu seja babá de Bella." –Edward concluiu.

"Não precisa ser assim. De vez em quando, veja se ela está bem. Se ela aparecer nervosa ou triste, aí você pode ir ajudá-la."

"Emmet, porque você está me pedindo isso?" – Edward disse. –"E se eu encontrar alguém que eu goste lá?" – ele queria se divertir e não ficar preso a Bella a noite inteira. _Que droga._

"Estou pedindo porque você é meu irmão e eu sei você não é um idiota, mesmo que Bella e outras pessoas achem. Além do mais, só quero que fique de olho nela. Você pode fazer isso?"

"Ok." – Edward suspirou. –"Mas não vou ficar com ela o tempo todo. Eu tenho minhas coisas, também, você sabe?"

"Eu tenho certeza." – Emmet disse. –"Só tenha certeza de que ela estará bem no final da noite e não molestada por aqueles caras, porque eu não só vou socá-los como você também."

"Ok, já entendi." – Edward concordou.

"Ótimo. Boa conversa, mano." –Emmet terminou enquanto ele deu umas batidinhas nas costas de Edward. Ele revirou os olhos e andou até Jasper, que estava sentado no sofá. Alguns minutos depois, eles escutaram a porta do quarto de Bella abrir.

"Ela vai sair em um segundo." – Alice disse enquanto saia do quarto com Rosalie. Após alguns segundos, Bella apareceu na sala com um semblante nada animador. Edward suprimiu o riso quando notou que ela tinha decidido usar uma blusa que cobria todo o seu peito. Obviamente, desta vez estava preparada.

"Vamos. Quanto mais rápido formos, mais depressa sairemos de lá." – Bella murmurou.

"Essa será uma noite divertida." –Jasper disse sarcástico.

_Mal posso esperar. _Edward pensou.

* * *

**BPOV**

Eu ainda não podia acreditar que Alice havia me convencido. Porque ela tem que fazer aquele olhar de cão abandonado? Eu nunca conseguia negar quando ela fazia. Urghh. Alice me paga.

Estávamos passando perto das lojas que fomos hoje pela manhã. O bar balada era no piso de baixo.

"Hei, não sabia que tinha essa loja de jóias." – Alice comentou. –"Eu não acredito que não fomos."

"A gente vai amanhã lá." –Rosalie comentou. Eu olhei a loja e percebi que era daquelas bem caras e sabia que nem arriscaria a entrar. A coisa mais em conta deveria custar uns $600, ou mais. Mas o que me chamou atenção foi o estabelecimento ao lado. Será mesmo que faziam registros de casamento?

"Uau, isso é bem conveniente." –Rosalie comentou. –"Eles são espertos em ficar ao lado de uma loja de jóias."

"Porque eles colocariam isso em um cruzeiro?" – Jasper perguntou.

"Bom, as pessoas se casam em cruzeiros." – Alice respondeu. –"Provavelmente está ai para as pessoas que estão em férias se casarem nesta paisagem maravilhosa."

"Isso é insano." – Edward respondeu.

"Mas não precisa de uma licença para casar?" –Emmet perguntou.

"Sim, mas parece que eles fazem isso também." – Rosalie apontou para a vitrine. –"É só mostrar a identidade, pagar uma taxa e eles cuidam de todos os tramites. Depois de tudo isso, está casado e pronto para a lua de mel."

"É tão romântico." – Alice disse com brilhos nos olhos.

"É melhor tomar cuidado." – Edward falou para Jasper. Jasper estava um pouco pálido.

"Galera, é melhor a gente se apressar, se não iremos chegar atrasados." – Jasper disse enquanto apressava o passo.

"Ai, que saco." – eu murmurei em voz baixa. Continuamos a nossa caminhada até o bar balada que se chamava Hollywood Star. Por fora parecia ser bem legal e tinha até uma imitação da calçada da fama logo na entrada.

"Ei, pessoal." – Peter cumprimentou. –"Bella, você veio."

"É, eu vim." – eu disse com um sorriso discreto e lancei um olhar para Alice. Emmet fez o mesmo com Edward.

"Eu falei sério. Fique de olho." – Emmet disse. Porque Edward ficaria de olho? Em quem ele ia ficar de olho? O que Emmet estava tramando?

"Daniel e os rapazes já separaram uma mesa para nós." –Peter nos informou. –"Eles estão lá dentro esperando." – ele nos guiou até o clube. A mesa era no fundo.

"Como vão todos?" –Daniel perguntou enquanto se aproximava. –"Bella, você está maravilhosa." –ele me olhou de cima abaixo.

"Obrigada." – eu respondi. Eu não estou nem cinco minutos aqui e eles já começaram. O que eu fiz para merecer isso?

Todos nos sentamos e mais uma vez fiquei entre Peter e Daniel. Enquanto eles começaram a falar, fiquei quieta. Eu estava fazendo o máximo para não levantar e sair correndo naquele momento. Peter ficava tocando minha perna embaixo da cadeira. A primeira vez, achei que fosse só um acidente. Mas na quinta vez, eu sabia era de propósito. Isso seria uma nova técnica de flertar?

"Então, pessoal, estamos em uma balada. A gente vai ficar sentado o tempo inteiro? –Daniel perguntou. –"Nós deveríamos dançar."

"Vamos, Emm." –Rosalie disse o puxando. Eles foram para pista de dança assim como Jasper e Alice. Eles falaram tanto que não iam me deixar com esses caras. Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer. Daniel se aproximou e percebi que ele iria falar algo, mas Peter o cortou.

"Então, Bella, você quer dançar?" – ele perguntou. Eu sabia. Eu sabia que deveria ter ficado no quarto.

"Hum ... claro." –respondi. Era só uma dança, não iria fazer mal a ninguém. Eu levantei e fui para pista de dança. Peter colocou as mãos dele nos meus lábios e me puxou para perto – digo bem perto. Meus músculos contraíram. Tentei manter o controle, e, enquanto dançávamos, me senti desconfortável. Eu queria sumir nesse momento, pois Peter não me largava nem mesmo quando a música tinha terminado. Depois de algumas músicas já estava ficando louca, porque estávamos muito perto e não podia me mexer.

"Você sabia que você é linda." – ele disse no meu ouvido.

"Hum … obrigada." –eu disse. Senti a mão dele, deslizar da minha cintura para minha coxa. Tentei me libertar, mas não consegui. Urgh.

"Ei, posso dançar?" –Daniel interrompeu. Graças a Deus, uma alma caridosa.

"Claro." – respondi rápido. Eu não queria dançar com ele, mas nesse momento nem estava importando. Eu só queria me livrar de Peter e de suas mãos. Peter a contragosto me deixou e pude escutar ele falar algo, mas não pude ouvir por causa da música. Comecei a dançar com Daniel e como esperado, ele começou a ficar como Peter e suas mãos. Não agüentando mais tive que inventar alguma desculpa para sair dali.

"Hum ... será que pode esperar um minuto? Eu preciso ir ao toilette."

"Claro, mas não demore muito." – ele riu. Eu suspirei e fui até o banheiro. O clube estava tão lotado que nem me importei, estava tão feliz que estava livre deles. Olhei o sofá no meio do banheiro e percebi que tinha lugar e me sentei para descansar. Meus pés estavam doendo, depois de quase duas horas dançando. De uma coisa eu tinha certeza, eu iria aproveitar muito esse descanso.

* * *

**EPOV**

Eu estava no bar conversando com uma loira. Ela era burrinha, mas isso não importava porque ela era muito gostosa. Nós dançamos algumas musicas antes de descansar e conversar. Isso porém, acabou sendo um grande erro.

" ... e a manicure acabou pintando minhas unhas com um verde horrível quando disse claramente a ela para pintar de rosa claro. Foi péssimo." –ela disse monótona. –"Eu tive que pedir para ela refazer e isso demorou meia hora para arrumar."

"Hum ... que chato hein." – eu disse tentando ser gentil. Ela estava há quinze minutos falando sobre o serviço mal feito da manicure.

"Mas não acabou por aí. Depois de uma semana apareceu fungo nas minhas unhas. O médico disse ..." – eu deixei de prestar atenção. Eu não queria escutar sobre suas unhas e fungos. Era nojento. Eu estava fingindo que prestava atenção, mas na verdade eu dei uma olhada pelo clube no intuito de procurar Bella. Eu a vi dançando com Daniel. Ela estava longe que não dava para saber se ela estava gostando ou não.

" … então tive que colocar antifúngico …" – olhei novamente para Theresa e movimentei minha cabeça em afirmação. Foi então que vi Bella saindo do banheiro feminino e indo em direção a multidão. Ela estava observando as pessoas e parecia estar se esquivando. Eu tive que rir em como ela estava tentando ser discreta.

"O que é tão engraçado em quebrar minhas unhas depois cair das escadas?" –Theresa perguntou nervosa. –"Isso completamente arruinou todo meu figurino para o baile de inverno. Você nem sabe como eu fiquei maluca com uma unha quebrada?"

Eu só posso imaginar. –"Você tem razão. Desculpe." – me desculpei evitando dar outra gargalhada. Essa garota era louca. –"Isso é tão importante que nem era para rir."

Ela sorriu. –"Então onde eu estava? Ah sim, então todo o meu figurino estava ..."

Eu olhei mais uma vez para o lugar onde estava Bella. Para o meu alivio, ela ainda estava lá, mas não sozinha. Ela estava com Peter. Eu os observei dançando e não pude deixar de notar o quão próximo eles estavam. Então percebi que as mãos dele estavam por todos os lugares. Primeiro estava na cintura e depois na coxa e ele estava tentando colocar suas mãos na sua bunda. Que diabos é isso? Bella, então, tirou levou as mãos dele para sua cintura. Ela não parecia estressada.

Foi quando Daniel se aproximou deles. Ele disse algo a ela. Bella ficou assustada, pois estava esmagada entre os dois. Putz, que merda. Parece mais uma orgia. Ele viu pânico no rosto dela. Será que eles não percebiam que ela não estava na deles? Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Theresa.

"O que você acha?" –ela perguntou sabendo que eu não estava mais prestando atenção.

"Eu acho que você fala muito sobre coisas fúteis." –respondi bruscamente. –"Agora, licença" – eu não tinha tempo para ficar escutando as besteiras dela. Eu tinha que ir até Bella. Só levou alguns passos para alcançá-los.

"Edward!" –Bella disse feliz.

"Ei, preciso pegar Bella emprestada por um tempo." –eu declarei enquanto pegava seu braço. Eu coloquei meu outro braço em sua cintura e a puxei para perto de mim.

"Agora?" –Daniel perguntou irritado.

"Estávamos ocupados." –Peter adicionou.

"Bom, Bella prometeu dançar comigo. Vocês já a tiveram por um bom tempo, agora é minha vez." –eu disse firme.

"Mas ..." –Daniel começou mas Bella o interrompeu.

"Desculpe, mas eu prometi mesmo." – Bella disse.

"Eu pensei que vocês se odiassem?" –Peter perguntou.

"É a gente se odeia mesmo, mas como eu posso ficar brava com um rosto desse?" – Bella falou suave enquanto ela pegava minha face e acariciava-a.

"É, então não esperem." – eu disse. –"Podemos demorar." –Daniel e Peter ficaram perplexos. Fui pego de surpreso com a atitude de Bella, pois ela não brincava quando estava comigo.

"Mas ..." –Peter tentou.

"Depois." –Bella disse enquanto ela começou a andar e me levando junto. Quando estávamos em uma distância razoável deles, ela virou para mim.

"Eu nunca em minha vida pensaria que ficaria tão feliz em vê-lo." –ela declarou.

"Muito obrigado, Bella." –disse seco.

"Eu disse como um elogio, acredite."

"Não." – eu olhei para trás e vi que Daniel e Peter ainda estavam nos observando com curiosidade. Eu peguei a mão de Bella e a puxei para perto.

"O que está fazendo?" –ela perguntou.

"Nós temos que dançar ou os seus dois amigos vão voltar."

"Ah." – ela comentou incerta.

"Olha, a gente dança algumas músicas, ajudo você se livrar deles e depois a gente se separa. Isso parece bom?" – eu propus.

"Parece sim." – ela respondeu com um aceno. Assim uma nova música começou. Eu não dançava muito bem então deixei Bella me guiar. Dançávamos no ritmo da música e não demorou muito para o corpo dela estar contra o meu. Estava tentando me controlar e a dança me lembrou de sexta feira, quando ela estava com Tyler. Ela dançando desse jeito estava me deixando louco.

Nós dançamos mais umas duas músicas antes de começar uma lenta. Ela virou para mim e percebi que estava confusa. Eu também estava.

"Ah, vamos lá." – ela disse enquanto se aproximava. Ela jogou seus braços em torno do meu pescoço. Coloquei os meus em sua cintura. Eu preferia música mais agitadas, era barulhento e não tinha muito o que pensar. Músicas mais lentas eram mais pessoais e intimas.

"Obrigada." –Bella disse quebrando o silêncio. Eu olhei confuso para ela. –"Por me ajudar a me livrar daqueles caras. Eu pensei que eles não me largariam."

"Sério? Eu pensei que eles estivessem entediados." –eu brinquei.

"Urgh, por favor." –ela disse. –"Eles estavam praticamente me molestando."

"Veja pelo lado positivo, dessa vez eles não ficaram olhando para seus seios."

"É, eu acho que não" – ela riu. –"Mas acho que não ia demorar. Obrigada, mesmo."

"De nada." – eu respondi sorrindo torto, me lembrando de algo.

"O que foi?"

"Eu estava me dando conta de que você me acha bonito."

"Não, eu não acho."

"Sim, você acha."

"Quando?" –ela perguntou incrédula.

"Você me agarrou e disse 'mas como eu posso ficar brava com um rosto desse'. Você me acha bonito, isso é certo."

"Eu não quis dizer nesse sentido." – ela declarou. –"Eu estava brincando e fingindo para que aqueles idiotas acreditassem."

"Não precisava dizer isso."

"Eu disse para eles ficarem com ciúmes."

"Mas isso não quer dizer que você não acha."

"Olha quem está falando. Você estava tarando meu bumbum outro dia. Lembra?"

"O que posso dizer? Você estava agachando, sua bunda é legal e eu sou homem. Acontece."

"Você é tão idiota." – ela falou tentando parecer indignada, mas pude perceber que estava corando.

"Mas um idiota gostoso." – eu sorri. Ela revirou os olhos e tentou se livrar de mim, mas a puxei para mais perto.

"Você vai me molestar, também?"

"Não. Eu não estou desesperado e nem sou idiota o bastante."

"Acho que idiota serve."

"Isso doeu Bella." – eu brinquei. –"Depois de tudo que eu fiz você ainda me acha um idiota?"

"O que eu posso fazer se todas as coisas que você fez no passado não sobrepôs a isso."

"Como o que?"

"Humm ... por onde devo começar. Teve uma vez que você me chamou de gorda ..."

"Eu não disse isso, eu só disse que aquela calça não ficava bem em você."

"Teve outra vez que eu estava conversando com Kevin. Eu o achava lindo ,ai você nos interrompeu e começou a interrogá-lo. Ele nunca mais falou comigo, acho que ficou com medo porque pensou que nós estávamos namorando."

"Eu estava brincando."

"Ah, e você foi um completo idiota com Jacob naquela vez que ele jantou com a gente."

"Ele só estava falando da banda dele o tempo inteiro."

"Jasper perguntou e ele estava respondendo."

"Ele estava sendo um boçal. E daí se ele pode tocar guitarra e cantar? Isso não é nada."

"Algumas pessoas diriam mesmo sobre você e sua habilidade em cortar um cadáver." –Bella disse. –"Quem se importa?

"Isso é diferente."

"Não muito. Precisa se esforçar para ser o melhor nas duas áreas. Só porque você tem mais atenção por fazer medicina não significa que o trabalho dele não vale a pena."

"Tanto faz." – Edward comentou. –"Ele ainda estava sendo muito chato."

"Putz que saco." – ela murmurou olhando para o lado esquerdo.

"Qual o problema?"

"Peter está vindo." – ela disse com medo.

"Vêm." –eu disse segurando sua mão e indo para fora do bar balada.

"Onde nós vamos?"

"Vamos sair daqui! Já fiquei tempo suficiente aqui e sei que você não quer ficar também."

"Mas e Alice …"

"Eles devem estar juntos e tenho certeza que nem vão perceber que nós fomos embora."

"Não sei."

"Você quer ficar com aqueles dois ou sair e fazer algo comigo?"

"Mostre o caminho então, Cullen."


	11. Chapter 11

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R

**Parece que deu um probleminha no site nesse fim de semana. Eu nem recebi por email a confirmação do novo capitulo, e acredito que nem vocês. Por este motivo eu resolvi posta-lo novamente. **

**Muito obrigado pelos reviews! Espero que gostem! Ah ... e não esqueçam de comentar!**

* * *

.: Capitulo 11 :.

**BPOV**

Eu coloquei meu óculos de sol e me deitei na toalha estendida na areia. Eu estava determinada a pegar uma corzinha antes de ir embora no sábado. Fechei meus olhos e escutei o barulho das ondas. Era relaxante. O navio havia ancorado em uma ilha reservada especialmente para os passageiros do cruzeiro. Estávamos aproveitando o sol e águas caribenhas.

"Bella, pode contar tudo agora." – Alice pediu enquanto ela virava para o meu lado. –"Eu quero saber de tudo que aconteceu ontem à noite."

"Alice, do que você está falando?" – eu questionei, mantendo meus olhos fechados.

"Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando. Primeiro, eu vejo você e Edward dançando juntinhos, então Peter me falou que vocês dois tinham ido embora de mãos dadas e quando voltamos para a suíte, encontramos vocês dormindo juntos no sofá."

"E?" – eu suprimi um sorriso, pois sabia que a curiosidade estava matando Alice.

"Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo!" – ela disse eufórica.

"Nada." –eu disse A verdade é que depois que eu e Edward fomos embora do bar balada – com ele praticamente me puxando pelo braço para nos livrarmos de Peter – nós fomos até a suíte. Nós conversamos um pouco sobre trivialidades até que começamos uma pequena discussão. Para decidir quem estava certo, Edward me desafiou a jogar NBA Live no Playstation. Eu neguei no primeiro momento porque sabia que era péssima jogando vídeo-game. Claro, que Edward ganhou, mas depois ele começou a me ensinar como jogar. Nós jogamos por um tempo e depois comecei a ficar cansada e cochilei ao lado dele. Acho que ele fez o mesmo.

"Garotas, me ajude!" –Rosalie nos chamou enquanto ela se aproximava. Ela tinha ido buscar algo para nós bebermos. Eu levantei para ajudá-la e antes que a bebida caísse, eu peguei meu copo. -"Obrigada."

"De nada." –respondi enquanto sentava na toalha.

"Eu sei que você está fugindo, mas não vai adiantar." –Alice declarou.

"Ela ainda quer saber o que aconteceu ontem à noite?" –Rosalie perguntou rindo.

"Como você sabia?" –eu brinquei.

"Rosalie, xiuuu! Não está ajudando."

"Eu já disse, nada aconteceu. Eu e Edward saímos porque não agüentávamos mais ficar lá – especialmente eu, já que não conseguia mais aturar aqueles pervertidos. Nós voltamos para o quarto, discutimos, jogamos Playstation e dormimos. Só isso."

"Sobre o que discutiram?" –Alice perguntou curiosa.

"Era sobre algo sem importância. Eu nem me lembro agora."

"Bella, você está me deixando maluca. Você e Edward de mãos dadas, dançando, se divertindo e dormindo juntos ..."

"Perto um do outro." – eu corrigi.

"Certo, 'perto um do outro', não é normal, pelo menos para vocês dois. Você tem certeza que não há nada acontecendo e você não quer me falar?"

"Eu prometo." –respondi. –"Quando o inferno congelar e acontecer algo entre eu e Edward –que com certeza não vai – você será a primeira a saber." –Embora estava dizendo a verdade, eu não pude deixar de sentir que estava mentindo um pouco. Tecnicamente, nada estava acontecendo. Eu e Edward estávamos apenas nos divertindo, mas o mais estranho de tudo isso, é que eu gostei de passar um tempo com Edward. Na verdade, foi quando eu mais me diverti naquela noite, mas não foi só essa, quando assistimos a maratona de 'Friends' também. Eu podia sentir que algo estava mudando, mas não estava pronta para admitir.

Alice pareceu que engoliu essa. –"Eu posso viver com isso – por enquanto."

Rosalie riu enquanto mexia sua cabeça. -"Alice Brandon, você nunca vai mudar."

"Vou aceitar como um elogio." –Alice disse antes de tomar um gole de sua marguerita. Eu fiz o mesmo, bebericando minha água de coco. Depois me deitei na toalha.

"Eu nem acredito que nós temos apenas mais um dia de diversão." –Rosalie comentou.

"Nem eu." – concordei. Essa viagem era tudo que precisávamos para esquecer dos problemas.

"Eu não quero ir embora." –Alice disse. Ela então mexeu em sua bolsa e pegou sua câmera digital. –"Meninas, nós temos que lembrar desse momento." – eu e Rosalie nos aproximamos de Alice para tirar a foto. Nós todos sorrimos enquanto escutávamos o barulho do flash.

"Perfeito" –Alice disse enquanto olhava no visor.

"Nós estamos gostosas." –Rosalie disse com um sorriso. Eu vi os meninos chegando e respirei fundo quando olhei para o abdômen definido de Edward. A última vez que o vi sem camisa foi no dormitório, quando Jasper tinha me pedido um favor. Aquela imagem ficou pipocando na minha mente por um tempo, mas não tinha pensado desde então. Com corpo desse, eu até entendia porque ele era tão presunçoso. A sorte é que estava de óculos de sol então ele não podia me pegar olhando para ele, pois se ele percebesse, eu estava ferrada. Então tentei me controlar o máximo possível.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Nós estamos gostosas." – eu escutei Rosalie falar enquanto olhava para o visor. Nós estávamos voltando da nossa tentativa de mergulho com o snorkel.

"Pode apostar que sim." –Emmet disse sentando ao lado de Rosalie a beijando.

"Como foi?" –Bella perguntou.

"Eu odeio peixes." –respondi rápido.

"Hum … tanto assim?" –Rosalie perguntou rindo.

"Bom, eu e Jasper nos divertimos, mas Edward nem tanto." – Emmet disse com um sorriso largo. Ele parecia que iria rir a qualquer momento.

"O que aconteceu?" – Alice perguntou.

"Aqueles peixes malditos ficaram mordendo meus dedos." – eu disse irritado.

"Eles falaram para você usar aquelas nadadeiras nos pés, mas você não quis." –Jasper disse.

"Eram horríveis e não queria ficar parecendo um palhaço. As pessoas poderiam ficar encarando."

"A gente não conhece nenhuma dessas pessoas e muito menos vamos vê-las novamente." –Emmet disse. –"Então, por querer não parecer um palhaço, você teve que pagar o preço."

Percebi que Bella olhou para os meus pés e viu como meus dedos estavam vermelhos, alias, todos eles.

"Meu Deus!" – ela disse rindo. –"Eles realmente te pegaram como isca. Com que tipo peixe estava nadando? Piranhas?"

"Acho que sim." –murmurei.

"Eram peixes normais e não causam dano algum." –Jasper disse.

"Normais?! Eles estavam possuídos." –eu falei. –"Um deles continuava a morder meu dedo mesmo depois de tentar me livrar."

"Bom, se foi assim tão grave, você deveria sentar e descansar." –Bella disse. Ela pegou uma toalha em sua bolsa e a estendeu na areia perto dela.

"Obrigado." – eu disse me sentando.

"Então, o que vocês estavam fazendo?" –Jasper peguntou para as meninas.

"Tomando sol." – Alice respondeu.

"Está tão quente. Como vocês agüentam ficar ai nesse calor?" –Emmet perguntou.

"Não é tão ruim." –Rosalie disse.

"Eu adoro." –Bella respondeu. –"Esse calor me faz lembrar de Phoenix"

"Na verdade, estou queimando." – Alice comentou. –"Eu acho que vou nadar para me refrescar. Alguém quer ir comigo?"

"Eu vou." – Jasper disse levantando-se e seguindo-a.

"Vamos lá, então." – Rosalie se levantou também. Emmet também a seguiu.

"Bella, Edward, vocês vêm?" –Emmet perguntou

"Não, obrigada." –Bella respondeu. –"Não estou muito afim de ficar molhada."

"Já tive trauma suficiente por hoje."-eu disse depois.

"Tudo bem." – Alice disse. –"Voltamos já."

"Nova fobia?" –Bella perguntou quando eles já não podiam escutar.

"Provavelmente." –eu respondi. –"Você tem filtro solar? Eu acho que esqueci o meu na suíte."

"Humm ... claro." –ela respondeu enquanto procurava pelo filtro solar na bolsa. Ela rapidamente entregou e deitou para pegar sol. Eu estava com sérios problemas, pois não conseguia tirar os olhos de Bella que estava com um biquíni branco e deitada na toalha. Era a visão perfeita. Eu senti novamente vontade de acariciar sua pele branca. Tentei me controlar porque afinal ela era a garota que não suportava. Eu tinha que sentir repulsa e não atração. Eu tinha terminado com Tanya não fazia nem uma semana e já estava pensando em outra mulher. Uma mulher que odiava. Uma mulher chamada Isabella Swan.

Depois dessa viajem eu vou ficar aliviado por não ter que vê-la todos os dias. Era o que eu precisava para voltar ao normal. Eu precisava voltar à realidade. Uma realidade na qual eu e Bella nos falássemos apenas quando fosse extremamente necessário. Pior que somente uma pergunta ficava pipocando na minha mente. _Que merda é essa que está acontecendo comigo?_

* * *

**3****o****POV**

Bella olhou para sua imagem refletida no grande espelho de seu quarto. Ela estava com o vestido branco que Alice havia comprado no outro dia. Mais uma vez, estava impressionada em como vestia bem e a fazia sentir bonita. Ela correu suas mãos pelo vestido para ter certeza que não estava amassado. Então ela foi até o banheiro para arrumar seus cabelos. Hoje a noite ia ter um jantar sofisticado, e, além disso, era a última noite que iria aproveitar antes de ir embora. Ela decidiu deixar seu cabelo ondulado e então fez sua maquiagem.

Um minuto depois, Edward abriu a porta do banheiro. Ele estava vestindo um terno preto. Bella tinha que admitir que ele estava bem apresentável. A única coisa fora do lugar era a gravata que estava com um nó mal feito.

"Me sinto um pingüim." –ele murmurou enquanto ia se olhar no espelho para arrumar o terno. Não havia nada de errado. Ele parou quando viu Bella pela primeira vez. Aquele vestido a deixava linda.

"Você se parece com um." – Bella brincou rindo um pouco.

"Obrigada." – ele respondeu sarcástico.

"De nada." –ela comentou e voltou a se maquiar. Edward a olhou novamente, admirando como o vestido acentuava suas curvas. Ele mexeu a cabeça para manter o controle. Ele olhou para a gravata em seu pescoço. Ele não conseguia acertar. Geralmente era Esme que o ajudava nessas horas.

"Precisa de ajuda?" –Bella perguntou. Ela estava tentando o máximo não rir quando percebeu a luta de Edward com a gravata pelos últimos cinco minutos. Quando ela olhou, ele havia conseguido fazer dois nós.

"Não." –ele respondeu seco. Bela cruzou seus braços e o olhou incrédula. –"Eu consigo."

"Tudo bem, faça como quiser." - ela falou despreocupada enquanto voltava para seu quarto.

"Bella, espera!" –ele a chamou. Ela o olhou com um sorriso. Sem outra palavra ela caminhou até ele e começou a desfazer a bagunça que ele tinha feito.

"Como você fez isso?" –Bella comentou enquanto ela tentava tirar o último nó.

"Eu honestamente não sei."

"Óbvio." – levou mais algumas tentativas até que ela conseguir desfazer tudo. Bella então começou a arrumar da maneira correta. –"Você está vendo como se faz?"

"Humm … sim." – ele disse. Na verdade, Edward já estava a observando, mas não suas mãos. Seu olhar estava fixo no corpo de Bella. Era pequeno e simétrico. Os sapatos que ela estava calçando a deixava mais atraente. Ele olhou para cintura. O material do vestido estava colado no quadril. Ele lembrou quando da noite em que ela dançou com ele uma música lenta e como suas mãos se encaixaram perfeitamente neles.

Olhando mais acima, ele olhou para os seios. O vestido tinha um corte que deixava a mostra uma parte deles. Edward finalmente olhou a face de Bella. Os olhos dela fixaram nos dele. A maioria das vezes, os seus olhos estavam cheios de raiva quando ela o olhava. Mas agora, eles demonstravam mais afeto e atenção. Edward gostou da mudança.

Enquanto ela continuava a arrumar a gravata, Edward viu Bella tirar uma mecha de cabelo da frente de seu rosto. Pareciam tão macios que ele desejou que outra mecha caísse para ele tirar. Seus olhos viajaram até seus lábios. Bella os mordeu por uns segundos antes de soltá-los. Edward percebeu que estavam molhados e passou a língua no dele. Algo estava acontecendo, mas ele não sabia o que.

"Está tudo em ordem." –Bella declarou. Enquanto ela apertava um pouco a gravata, a mesma mecha caiu em seu rosto. Ela suspirou frustrada. _Onde está o fixador?_ Ela olhou para a pia, procurando por ele, mas sentiu as mãos de Edward em sua face. Neste instante ela poderia jurar que sentiu um choque passar pelo seu corpo. Ela o olhou e foi pega de surpresa. Os olhos de Edward antes verdes, agora estavam escuros.

Apesar do esforço, ela não podia parar de olhá-lo. Ela se sentiu atraída pelo intenso olhar. Ela tremeu quando Edward pegou a mexa e a levou para trás de sua orelha. _Se afaste_, Bella pensava continuamente. Mas não adiantou. Ela logo sentia a respiração dele na face dela e ainda não conseguia se mover. Embora uma parte dela queria fugir, a outra estava esperando ansiosamente. Ele realmente queria ver o que ele estava querendo e era mais perturbador, que ela queria experimentar o que ele sabia o que ele faria ...

* * *

**3****o****POV**

" … eu quero isso separado. Eu também gostaria de salada com molho vinagrete. O molho você pode trazer separado também. Ah, você poderia trazer fatias de limão." –Rosalie terminou de pedir. Todos estavam no restaurante agora.

"Ok." –o garçom disse. –"Logo eu trarei seu jantar."

"O quê?" –Rosalie perguntou quando percebeu que todos estavam a encarando.

"Esse foi o pedido mais estranho que eu já ouvi." –Alice comentou.

"Não é." –Rosalie contradisse. –"Eu prefiro colocar eu mesma esses temperos na minha comida. Você nunca sabe o quanto vão colocar na sua comida, especialmente prato como esses. Eu não quero ficar gorda."

"Você não é gorda" –Emmet corrigiu. –"Você é linda."

"Obrigada Emm." –Rosalie disse dando um beijo.

"Agora não, não antes de comermos." –Jasper protestou.

"Ei, Rosalie, você quer que eu coloque manteiga no seu pãozinho ou você prefere deixar de lado." –Alice brincou.

"Muito engraçado." –Rosalie respondeu sarcástica depois que ela e Emmet se separaram. Enquanto os seus amigos continuavam a rir e se divertir, Bella estava distraída. Ela estava perdida em seus pensamentos. Há uma hora trás, ela e Edward se beijaram. Na verdade, _quase_. Os seus lábios estavam quase tocando os dele, quando Alice gritou, dizendo para nos apressar. Ela não esperava que chegariam tão longe, já que brigavam o tempo o todo.

"Bella, no que está pensando?" –Alice perguntou.

"Hum?" –Bella respondeu confusa.

"O que você quer fazer depois do jantar? Eu acho que deveríamos ficar no lounge, mas os garotos querem ir naquele bar temático de esporte." –Alice disse.

"Não é estúpido." –Emmet disse. –"É divertido."

"Não, é muito chato." –Rosalie disse. Bella viu seus amigos ter uma pequena discussão sobre o que fazer. O tempo todo ela evitou olhar para Edward.

"Eu prefiro ir para o lounge." –Bella declarou.

"Viu, Bella concorda comigo." –Alice disse.

"Claro que vai concordar com você. Ela é uma garota." –Emmet disse.

"É a nossa ultima noite para nos divertimos. Todos devemos ficar juntos." –Rosalie disse. –"Garotos, vocês podem ir nesse bar amanha depois que terminarmos de arrumar tudo. O que acham?"

"Pra mim está tudo bem." –Emmet disse.

"Tudo bem." –Jasper disse.

"Edward?" –Rosalie perguntou.

"Claro." – ele respondeu. Ele não se importava para onde iam e não poderia se concentrar no que iriam fazer. Sua mente estava remexida por causa de Bella e seu quase beijo. _Eu sou tão idiota_, ele se repreendeu. Ele não sabia o que deu nele. Um minuto ele estava olhando Bella arrumar a gravata e no outro ele estava totalmente atraído por ela naquele vestido. _Qual é meu problema?_

"Então está tudo certo. Nós vamos ao lounge hoje a noite." –Alice disse feliz. Logo a comida chegou. Enquanto comiam, tanto Bella e Edward ficaram em silêncio. Apenas Emmet, Alice e Rosalie conversavam. Jasper, por sua vez, olhava curioso os dois.

Depois, eles finalmente foram para o lounge e sentaram-se nos sofás.

"Esse lugar é confortável." –Rosalie disse enquanto aconchegava-se perto de Emmet.

"Eu gostei também. Você viu todas essas pinturas na parede?" –Alice disse.

"Boa noite, algum de vocês querem algo para beber?" – o garçom perguntou. Havia um bar localizado no lado esquerdo.

"Claro." –Rosalie disse. –"Eu quero Sex on the Beach."

"Eu também." –Emmet disse, piscando para ela. Bella teve que se segurar para não repreendê-los. Por mais feliz que estava por eles, havia coisas que ela não precisava saber.

"Eu quero uma piña colada." –Alice disse.

"Eu quero só uma cerveja." –Jasper disse.

"Não quero nada. Obrigada." –Bella disse.

"Eu também. Eu não quero nada." –Edward declarou.

"Ok." – o garçom disse. –"Eu só preciso da identidade." –Alice, Rosalie, Jasper e Emmet mostraram as identidades falsas que Alice havia feito para todos antes da viagem. –"Já volto com suas bebidas."

"Obrigada." –Alice comentou. Uma vez que o garçom estava longe, ela lançou um olhar para Edward e Bella. –"O que há com vocês hoje a noite?"

"Nada." –ambos responderam na mesma hora.

"Vocês têm certeza?" –Jasper perguntou. –"Vocês estão muito quietos hoje."

"Desde quando Edward Cullen deixa de beber álcool?" –Emmet perguntou.

"Eu só não quero beber. Só isso." –ele respondeu. Edward realmente não queria beber e estava com medo de beber e falar o que havia acontecido. Era a ultima coisa que precisava.

"O que aconteceu dessa vez?" –Rosalie perguntou.

"Nada." –Bella repetiu.

"Tem certeza? Vocês estão estranhos." –Jasper disse.

"O de sempre, Bella estava sendo uma piranha." –Edward disse finalmente a olhando. Ele não queria dizer isso, mas estava fingindo o que era normal entre eles. Por sorte eles haviam acreditado. Ela o encarou.

"E Edward um idiota." –ela respondeu. Agora ela estava muito brava. Não tinha como ele colocar a culpa nela. Era Edward que teve a iniciativa.

"O que mais de novo?" –Alice tentou brincar sem sucesso. A tensão entre eles podia ser cortada com uma faca.

"Eu vou ao toilette. Já volto." –Bella anunciou levantando-se. Ela foi tão rápido que Alice e Rosalie não puderam acompanhá-la. Ela não estava afim de falar, só queria ficar sozinha e pensar um pouco antes que ambas começassem o interrogatório.

Ela logo achou o banheiro e agradeceu por estar vazio. Ela caminhou até a pia e jogou um pouco de água em seu rosto. Ficou no banheiro mais alguns minutos. Depois ela pegou seu celular. Eram dez horas. Ela já estava no banheiro por 10 minutos. _É melhor eu voltar antes que eles mandem uma equipe de busca._

Bella estava pronta para levar o celular a bolsa, quando notou que havia um uma barra presente na tela. Só podia significar uma coisa, sinal. O navio estava ainda ancorado em uma ilha – que não era muito longe da Flórida. Ela ficou parada no lugar com medo de perder o sinal. Ela ligou para caixa postal e escutou a mensagem que Jacob havia deixado há uma semana atrás. Quando ela finalmente escutou, quase deixou o celular cair …


	12. Chapter 12

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

**Como prometido. Não esqueçam de comentar.**

* * *

.: Capitulo 12 :.

**3****o****POV**

Edward estava quieto em seu lugar e evitando os olhares de seus amigos. Ele não queria falar sobre o que havia acontecido antes com Bella, pois estava tentando entender.

"Você tem certeza que está tudo bem?" – Jasper perguntou mais uma vez.

"Sim." – ele respondeu sem dar muitos detalhes. Edward estava rezando para arrumar alguma desculpa para sair dali. Ele só queria ficar sozinho. Como golpe de sorte, seu celular começou a tocar. _Obrigado._

"Tem sinal de novo?" – Alice questionou.

"Aparentemente." –Rosalie respondeu.

"Alô?" –Edward atendeu rapidamente.

"Onde você está?" – a voz de Tyler ecoou no outro lado da linha. –"Estou tentando falar com você faz uma semana."

"Tyler, perai." –ele disse a Tyler. –"Pessoal já volto." – Edward estranhou a ligação de Tyler, pois ele não costumava manter o contato nas férias. Saí do lounge e fui até um corredor vazio.

"E ai Edward, onde você está?" –Tyler perguntou.

"Hum ... não sei se te falei, mas Alice ganhou uma viagem com tudo pago para o Caribe e como tinha seis passagens ela me convidou."

"Que legal Edward. Alice nem pra me convidar. Quando volta?"

"Sábado de manha. Mas e ai que conta de novo?" –Edward disse saindo do lugar.

"Humm ... Edward, eu sei que não é uma boa hora para falar isso, mas lembra de Emily, então ela piorou ..." – Tyler falou, mas a ligação começou a falhar.

"Tyler, está me escutando?" – ele perguntou sem ter nenhuma resposta. Merda. Edward ficou nervoso, pois uma das pacientes de seu turno havia piorado. Para ajudar ainda mais, a ligação caiu. Ele tentou ligar novamente, mas estava sem sinal. Ele não podia acreditar que ela havia piorado, estava se sentindo mal por estar viajando e não a ajudando. Mas agora, ele queria esquecer, fugir dessa sensação e tentar encontrar uma saída. _Eu acho que eu realmente preciso beber. _Em vez de voltar para o lounge, Edward decidiu ir a um bar qualquer. Ele queria encher a cara e não queria que nenhum de seus amigos fizesse o parar.

Edward foi até o Hollywood Star, já que era o maior bar do navio. E era barulhento lá. Ele esperava que todo o barulho tirasse os seus problemas de sua mente. Levou dez minutos até chegar lá. O lugar estava lotado. Edward percebeu algumas mulheres encarando-o, mas ele simplesmente ignorou e foi direto para o bar.

"Posso ver sua identidade, por favor?" –Edward pegou sua identidade falsa no bolso e entregou para o homem. –"O que gostaria de beber?" –Edward viu a lista de bebidas na sua frente. Uma em particular chamou sua atenção.

"Eu vou querer 'Son of a Bitch'." – ele disse. _Esse parece se encaixar._ O barman sorriu e foi fazer sua bebida.

"Parece que pediu uma bebida que é perfeita para você." – uma voz feminina falou. _Que merda é essa?_ Edward olhou para sua esquerda e ficou chocado em ver Bella sentada a duas cadeiras de distância dele e com uma bebida em sua mão.

"Bella, que merda você está fazendo?" –ele perguntou confuso.

"O que parece?" – ela respondeu enquanto tomou o restante da bebida. –"Estou ficando bêbada."

"Mas você nunca bebe." – Edward apontou.

"Bom, agora, sim." – Bella disse. Ela soluçou segundos depois.

"Aqui está." – o garçom disse enquanto colocava o copo na frente de Edward. Ele pegou sua bebida e foi sentar perto de Bella.

"Eu quero mais uma dose de tequila, por favor." –Bella pediu.

"Quantas doses já bebeu?" –Edward perguntou depois de dar um gole da sua bebida. Era realmente forte. Um pouco mais ele já estaria falando torto.

"Três." –Bella respondeu.

"Acho melhor você se controlar." – ele avisou. Ela não estava acostumada a beber e se continuasse a beber ela iria parar no chão.

"Eu sempre me controlo. Estou cansada e acho que é hora de eu me divertir pelo menos uma vez." – Bella declarou falando enrolado. _Ela já está bêbada._ Edward tomou o restante de sua bebida e pediu mais uma. Ele também não queria ficar são.

"Eu sei como se sente." –Edward comentou.

"Oh, você não sabe. A não ser que seu namorado tenha te ligado e deixado uma mensagem péssima no celular chamando-o de duas caras e galinha traíra e que não sabe dar valor, o que eu duvido muito."

"Jacob disse isso?" –Edward pegruntou chocado. Claro, Bella tinha a tendência de ser mais irritada que as outras garotas. Ela tinha momentos que ela era durona, mas depois de passar uma semana com Bella, Edward viu que ela era muito divertida. Ela não era festeira, era mais caseira.

"Não fique surpreso." –Bella respondeu. –"Você tem falado a mesma coisa há muito tempo. Na verdade, você me chamou de piranha meia hora atrás. Lembra?"

"Sim, mas não quis dizer isso, de verdade." –Edward disse. Bella o olhou desacreditada. –" Ok, talvez, só dessa vez não quis dizer. Mas só digo essas coisas para tirá-la do sério."

"Porque?" –Bella disse depois de virar sua quarta tequila.

"Porque não consigo entendê-la." –Edward revelou. –"Todas as garotas que eu conheci são fáceis de ler, mas você sempre me deixa no escuro. Pode parecer frustrante e irritante mas eu gosto. É como um desafio." – nesse momento ele queria desaparecer. _O que eu acabei de falar?_ Ele disse mais do que queria. Parecia que o álcool estava começando a fazer efeito nele, também. Ele engoliu o restante da bebida e pediu outra bebida. Enquanto isso, Bella olhou para outro lugar rapidamente. Ela podia sentir sua face corar pelo comentário.

"Então porque está afogando as mágoas?"

"Uma paciente que estava ajudando, piorou." –Edward disse.

"Sinto muito." –Bella disse olhando-o. Era muito raro ver esse lado de Edward. Ele geralmente era uma pedra com relação a suas emoções. Mas agora, a dor e a frustração em sua voz, era evidente. –"Não é sua culpa." – Bella posou suas mãos gentilmente nos braços dele. Edward ficou surpreso no começo, mas voltou a si enquanto sentia seu corpo esquentar. Bella sentiu o mesmo. Ela pode sentir os músculos do braço de Edward e de repente começou a lembrar quando eles dançaram. Sem aviso, ela desejou sentir os braços dele em volta dela.

"Você quer dançar?" – Bella perguntou sem mesmo saber o que estava fazendo.

"Sim." – Edward respondeu sem hesitação. Ele rapidamente tomou o restante da bebida e segurou as mãos de Bella, e a levou para pista de dança. Uma nova música começou, era Don´t Stop the Music da Rihanna. Edward largou as mãos de Bella e segurou sua cintura. Ela arfou um pouco quando sentiu o mesmo choque quando ele a tocou. Eles começaram a dançar juntos com a batida. Bella ficou cansada dele ficar a atrás. Ela queria mais.

Bella se virou para vê-lo. Ela colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço de Edward e o puxou para perto dela. Edward gemeu silenciosamente quando sentiu os seios de Bella em seu peito musculoso. Ele não sabia que ela podia ser tão ousada. Os dois dançaram juntos por algum tempo até Bella percebeu que Peter e Daniel estavam vindo na direção deles. Os garotos não tinha visto eles, mas se visse, tudo iria para o espaço.

"Me siga." –Bella disse no ouvido de Edward. Ela segurou sua mão o levou a um dos corredores escuros da balada.

"Bella, o que ..." –Edward começou a falar mas Bella o interrompeu colocando sua mão na boca dele. Ela suspirou e ficou observando para a pista de dança. Minutos depois, Peter e Daniel desistiram de ir até eles.

"Foi por pouco." – Bella disse aliviada. Ela olhou para Edward e viu que sua mão estava cobrindo a boca dele ainda. Ela rapidamente tirou. –"Desculpe."

"Você não consegue tirar as mãos de mim. Hein, Bella?" –Edward sorriu torto.

"Eu acho que é o contrário." –Bella contradisse.

"Você estava se jogando em mim na pista de dança. E agora, também." –ele disse.

"Olha quem fala. Você quase me beijou no banheiro." – ela disse acalorada.

"Eu não iria beijá-la. Eu estava apenas tirando uma mecha de cabelo na frente do rosto." – Edward defendeu.

"Você estava fazendo aquela inclinação."

"Não, não estava."

"Sim, você estava."

"Eu nem sei o que essa inclinação é." –Edward disse enquanto se aprovimava dela. Ele sabia o que ela quis dizer, mas gostava irritá-la.

"Você está fazendo agora." –Bella informou.

"Estou?" –ele perguntou inocente. Enquanto ele se aproximava, Bella se afastava. Não demorou muito para sentir a parede.

"Para, Edward." – Bella disse suave e com um tom não convincente. Ela não sabia se era a proximidade dele ou toda aquela bebida, mas ela parecia não controlar suas emoções agora.

"Parar o quê?" –ele perguntou rouco, fazendo o coração de Bella acelerar.

"Você ia me beijar hoje e agora está tentando de novo."

"Eu juro, que não ia." –Edward disse. A boca dele estava centímetros da dela. –"Porque? Você quer?"

"Não." –Ela podia sentir borboletas no estomago.

"Porque não?" –ele respondeu se inclinando ainda mais. Edward não conseguia explicar porque queria ficar cada vez mais próxima de Bella. Ele sabia que não deveria ficar tão perto. Só ia trazer problemas, mas honestamente não estava ligando.

"Porque eu te odeio." –ela disse ofegante.

"Bom, porque eu também te odeio." –ele disse antes de beijá-la.

**BPOV**

Na manhã seguinte, acordei com uma dor de cabeça terrível. Eu sentia como se tivesse sido atropelada por caminhão. Eu vagamente lembrava o que havia acontecido na noite passada. Porque estava no bar? Ah, por causa de Jacob. Eu tinha conseguido finalmente escutar a mensagem. Ele foi tão cruel que me fez sentir mal só de ouvir. Ele me xingou de vários nomes e me acusou por coisas ridículas. Então começou a dizer em como eu não era divertida.

Depois de escutar tudo isso, me senti perdida. Eu estava cansada de todos me criticarem e ser a boazinha em tudo. Então decidi não ser eu por uma noite. Eu queria ver o quer era tão bom em ser uma pessoa sem controle e inibição. Eu fui até o bar, usei a identidade falsa, tomei cinco tequilas. E por causa disso, eu estava de ressaca. Eu nunca mais vou beber. Precisava de um Tylenol. Rolei pela cama para ver o horário.

Enquanto rolava, choquei com algo. Olhei para o lado. Era um corpo. Não, não pode ser. Pisquei, para ver se estava alucinando, mas infelizmente não estava. Eu olhei para ver quem era e para minha surpresa, era de Edward Cullen. Eu logo sai da cama para me desfazer do choque. Olhei novamente desacreditada e vi que ele estava sem camisa. Merda. Por favor, não posso ter dormido com ele. Eu me olhei e fiquei aliviada em ver que minha roupa estava intacta. Eu decidi levantar o edredon para ver Edward. Ainda bem que ele estava de calças. Eu agradeci. Passei minhas mãos no rosto tentando enfrentar a situação. Eu não conseguia lembrar nada, depois que Eward apareceu no bar.

Enquanto tentava encontrar alguma resposta eu comecei a mexer minhas mãos. Segundos depois senti meu polegar tocar algo. Senti que era um anel e comecei a girá-lo. Eu gelei. Olhei minha mão esquerda e vi um anel de brilhantes no dedo anelar. Merda. Eu olhei a mão esquerda de Edward que estava em seu estomago. Comecei a hiperventilar quando vi o anel no dedo dele. Isso não pode estar acontecendo. É um pesadelo. Eu preciso acordar.

"Não." –ela murmurou depois que ela se beliscou. _Não pode ser verdade. O que eu fiz? Eu me casei com Edward Cullen?!_


	13. Chapter 13

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

* * *

.: Capitulo 13 :.

**3****POV**

_Bella gemeu quando os lábios de Edward tocaram os seus. O beijo era quente e apaixonado e completamente diferente de qualquer outro que experimentara. Um segundo depois, ela sentiu a língua de Edward tocar seus lábios e pedir permissão para entrar em sua boca. Ela cedeu rapidamente. Bella apertou seus braços em volta do pescoço de Edward. Um leve gemido escapou de seus lábios, enquanto ele a prendia forte na parede. Edward continuava a beijá-la ferozmente e não era o suficiente. O som que ela estava emitindo o fazia querer sempre mais. Tirando seus lábios dos dela, Edward deixou rastros de beijo na mandíbula e no pescoço._

"_Edward" –Bella suspirou quando ele encontrou um lugar sensível. Ele beijou o mesmo lugar e segurou-a mais forte. Edward sentiu que ela estava enternecendo contra ele e estava gostando de saber que tinha esse efeito sobre ela. A verdade era que ela também estava deixando-o louco. Para alguém que ele achava que era inocente e chata, na verdade era muito sexy._

"_Edward." –Bella implorou. __Os beijos no pescoço estavam deixando-a maluca. Mas ela queria sentir os lábios dele contra os dela novamente. Ela se afastou um pouco e segurou o rosto dele, trazendo para ela. Edward ficou feliz em tocar seus lábios mais uma vez. Bella passou seus dedos pelo cabelo dele, enquanto ele acariciava suas bochechas. Cada beijo a fazia sentir que estava mais presa a ele. Edward começou a passar suas mãos na alça do vestido. Ela sabia que nada poderia acontecer, pois estavam dentro de uma balada. _

"_Humm … __Edward?" –Bella disse tentando chamar a atenção dele._

"_Humm?" – ele murmurou enquanto beijava o ombro e a região da clavícula._

"_Talvez devêssemos fazer outra coisa." –ela sugeriu. –"Vamos fazer algo divertido."_

"_Isso é divertido." –ele respondeu a beijando novamente. Bella sucumbiu por alguns segundos enquanto uma vozinha ficava martelando em sua mente._

"_Estamos indo rápido demais." – ela disse se afastando um pouco dele._

"_Sério? __Eu diria o contrário." –ele respondeu a puxando e beijando-a mais uma vez. _Droga ele está complicando, _Bella pensou. Edward aprofundou o beijo e ela sucumbiu novamente a ele._

"_Vamos voltar para a suíte." –Edward propôs entre os beijos, minutos depois. Foi quando ela abriu os olhos e rompeu o clima._

"_Vá se foder!" –ela exclamou enquanto o empurrou rudemente. Ela teve que se segurar na parede, para não cair. __Provavelmente por causa da bebida._

"_Bom, essa é a idéia." –Edward sorriu torto. Bella olhou-o desgostosa._

"_De jeito nenhum vou dormir com você. Eu posso estar bêbada e fora de mim, mas não sou estúpida."_

"_Mesmo assim você não teve problema em enfiar sua língua na minha garganta." - ele pontuou._

"_Isso é diferente."_

"_Não é"_

"_É sim. __Sexo para mim é grande coisa e não quero fazer nada até eu casar." – ela informou. Edward, frustrado, passou suas mãos pelo cabelo, enquanto olhava ao redor. Então teve uma idéia._

"_Então vamos casar."_

"_O que?" – ela perguntou chocada. _Eu devo estar bêbada. De fato, estou alucinando com todo esse pedido de casamento que Edward acabou de fazer.

"_Vamos casar" –Edward repetiu. _Merda, eu acho que não. _Bella pensou_

"_Você não está falando sério?"_

"_Estou sim."_

"_Você está fora de si. __Não vou casar com você só para a gente fazer sexo. Não funciona desse jeito." – Bella argumentou._

"_Quem disse que tem que ser só sexo?" – Edward perguntou._

"_Desculpe, você vai ter que repetir. Eu, honestamente, não tenho idéia aonde você quer chegar."_

"_Pense. __O que todo mundo fala sobre você?" _

"_Meu método de organização?"_

"_Não. Isso é apenas uma parte. Você sempre é a Miss Perfeitinha. Não faz nada arriscado ou ousado. Tudo que faz é bem pensado, como se tudo estivesse escrito e tivesse que seguir as instruções."_

"_Desculpe, o que isso tem a ver?" –Bella perguntou contrariada. Edward falando a seu respeito não estava ajudando. _

"_Você é muito previsível e o que é mais espontâneo do que casar com uma pessoa como eu? __Ninguém iria prever isso." – Edward explicou. Ele tem razão. Bella não podia acreditar que estava considerando a idéia. __Era absolutamente ridícula, mas também fazia sentido. __Bella sempre planejou tudo. Ela era responsável e confiável. Nunca fazia nada fora do planejado. __Entretanto, Bella estava de saco cheio de ser tão previsivel. __Talvez era hora mudar e de chutar o balde. _

"_O que você ganha com isso?" –Bella perguntou um minuto depois. _

"_Eu vou mostrar a todos que posso ser responsável e maduro. Todos acham que só penso em baladas e mulheres."_

"_Mas você só pensa nisso." – ela apontou._

"_Não, se eu casar e vou mostrar a todos que finalmente sou adulto e que sosseguei." –Edward disse. Ele sabia que podia ser maduro e pensava em outras coisas além de festas da faculdade. __Ele tinha certeza. Quanto mais pensava, mais fazia sentido. __Casando com Bella, iria provar que todos estavam errados a seu respeito. _

"_Então, Bella, o que me diz?" – Edward perguntou. –"Você quer se tornar Isabella Cullen? – Bella pensou por mais um minuto. _Esse é meu problema. Preciso parar de pensar muito e realmente fazer. _Ela não tinha certeza se era o álcool ou um ato de bravura, dentro dela, mas ela já havia decidido._

"_Sim. Vamos casar."_

Bella entrou em pânico enquanto as lembranças daquela noite enchiam sua mente. Ela e Edward haviam ido à loja de registro de casamentos e preencheram todos os papéis necessários. Eles foram até a joalheria onde compraram os anéis e depois se casaram na praia da ilha. Depois, eles voltaram até a suíte onde começaram a se agarrar novamente. Bella começou a ficar enjoada e foi até o banheiro, onde ela vomitou todo álcool ingerido. Quando havia voltado ao quarto, Edward já havia desmaiado na cama dela.

Ela olhou novamente pra ele e sentiu seu sangue ferver. _Isso é tudo culpa dele. _–Edward, acorde." – Bella disse enquanto a sacudia. Ele nem se moveu.

"Edward." – ela tentou com uma voz mais alta. Ela bateu no estomago dele, mas sentiu sua mão vibrar já que seu abdômen forte pareceu bloquear o golpe. _Merda, porque ele tem que ser tão forte._

"Edward!" – ela gritou agitada.

"Cinco minutos, mãe." – ele murmurou mudando de posição. _Chega._ Bella fez a única coisa que podia fazer. Ela sentou perpendicular a ele e usando a suas pernas empurrou-o para fora da cama. Um segundo depois, ela escutou um barulho.

"Que merda!" –Edward disse enquanto acordava. Ele olhou em volta confuso. –"Esse não é meu quarto."

"Você tem razão." –Bella retorquiu. Edward olhou para ela do chão. Ele imediatamente notou que ela estava com o mesmo vestido da noite anterior. Ele se olhou e percebeu que estava sem camisa. _Merda._

"Nós não … humm …nós não … ontem a noite nós 'dormimos juntos'?" –ele perguntou com medo

"Não." – ela respondeu seca. Edward suspirou aliviado._ Isso seria muito constrangedor._ Mas por algum motivo, ele sentiu desapontado. _Controle-se, Edward. Não seja um completo idiota_. –"É pior que isso."

Ele deixou de pensar na sua desilusão e a olhou confuso.

"O que pode ser pior que ..." –ele disse enquanto isso Bella levantou sua mão esquerda. Ele olhou perplexo para o anel no dedo dela.

"Não." –ele murmurou enquanto todos os acontecimentos da noite passada voltavam a sua mente. Ele olhou para sua mão esquerda e viu o anel. –"Nós não ..."

"Sim." –Bella confirmou. Só pelo olhar que ela lançou, ele pode perceber que ela estava zangada. Enquanto ele, estava chocado. _Estou casado? __E com Bella? O que eu estava pensando?_

"Como isso aconteceu?"

"Nós ficamos bebemos e perdemos a noção. Isso que aconteceu." –Bella declarou histérica. –"Eu não acredito que deixei você falar comigo daquele jeito. Minha vida está arruinada."

"Eu? Você estava muito bem para mim." –Edward falou mais alto.

"Eu estava sobre influência. Eu não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo. Essa idéia de jerico foi sua."

"Eu estava bêbado também e nem sabia o que estava dizendo." – Edward argumentou enquanto se levantava. –"Você estava melhor do que eu e deveria ter impedido. Como isso foi acontecer?"

"Ah, não! Não me culpe." –Bella disse nervosa enquanto ela ficou de frente para ele. –"Eu sou a vitima aqui."

"Até parece. Se alguém é a vitima aqui, a vitima sou eu. Você me seduziu."

"Eu não seduzi. Você estava me agarrando e foi você que me pediu em casamento."

"Eu não lembro de você não querer." –Edward respondeu nervoso. –"E não era eu que estava gemendo e falando meu nome."

"Eu não estava gemendo. Eu estava te chamando porque você não me soltava."

"Confie em mim, a única pessoa que estava tentando se livrar era você."

"Seu arrogante, filho da ..." – Bella foi interrompida pela porta que tinha acabado de abrir. Era Alice e parecia agitada enquanto entrava sem pedir licença. Ela ainda estava com a mesma roupa da noite passada.

"Finalmente! Onde vocês se meteram? Nós estávamos super preocupados, procuramos por vocês por todos os lugares a noite inteira. Eu pensei que vocês tivessem caído no oceano." –Alice discursou inflamada.

"Alice …" –Bella tentou chamar sua atenção.

"Como vocês saíram sem falar nada para nós? Vocês sabem quanta gente perigosa deve ter nesse navio? E se vocês fossem seqüestrados? Eu vi esses dias um programa com pessoas desaparecidas ..."

"Alice! Nós estamos bem." –Bella interrompeu. –"Desculpe-nos por não avisá-los que não voltaríamos. Agora está tudo bem, então fique calma." –ela olhou para Edward e ele mexia sua cabeça irritado.

"Afinal das contas, onde vocês estavam?" – Alice perguntou após um segundo. Bella iria responder quando percebeu o olhar da amiga. Os olhos dela estavam brilhando.

"Meu Deus!" – Alice murmurou. – "Vocês dois dormiram juntos?"

"Não." –Bella e Edward negaram rapidamente. Alice levantou uma das sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços.

"Sério?" –ela questionou. –"Então porque vocês estão com a mesma roupa da noite passada? E porque um de vocês está quase nu?"

"Quem está quase nu?" –Jasper perguntou enquanto ele, Emmet e Rosalie entraram no quarto. Bella percebeu que todos estavam com a mesma roupa da noite passada. Ela percebeu que todos pareciam cansados e começou a se sentir culpada por preocupá-los.

"Uau." –Rosalie comentou enquanto observava tudo.

"Nós perdemos alguma coisa?" –Emmet perguntou confuso.

"Isso é que eu iria perguntar." –Alice disse.

"Não aconteceu nada." –Bella explicou. –"Nós dois ficamos bêbados, passamos mal e desmaiamos. É isso." –Bella estava com tanta vergonha. Ninguém poderia descobrir.

"Você bebeu?" –Rosalie perguntou surpresa.

"Bella ..." –Emmet disse preocupado.

"Olha, eu finalmente escutei a mensagem de Jacob e não era tão agradável. Eu não sei o que estava pensando, mas eu acho que eu queria esquecer tudo. Acreditem, nunca mais vou beber de novo – especialmente depois disso." –Bella explicou enquanto passava suas mãos no rosto. Ela não sabia se queria gritar, chorar ou vomitar novamente. Provavelmente ela queria tudo.

"Depois de …" –Alice começou a perguntar mas parou. Um segundo depois ela gritou.

"Que merda é essa, Alice? Você pode parar de gritar?" –Edward disse enquanto cobria suas orelhas com suas mãos. A cabeça dele parecia que iria explodir. Ele já estava acostumado com ressacas, mas essa parecia a pior de todas.

"Meu Deus!" –Alice exclamou enquanto corria até Bella. Ela segurou a mão dela e viu o anel no dedo. –"Meu Deus! Meus Deus ... meu Deus!" – Então ela segurou a mão de Edward e examinou. Ele tentou puxar, mas Alice segurou firme.

"Humm … querida, você se importa de contar a todos o que está acontecendo?" –Jasper interrompeu. Emmet e Rosalie acenaram concordando.

"Esses são anéis de casamento?" – Alice perguntou empolgada.

"QUÊ?!" –Emmet gritou e correu para ver.

"NÃO! Hum ... eles são … humm … merda." –Bella amaldiçoou. Ela olhou para Edward buscando ajuda mas ele não sabia o que falar também.

"Vocês dois casaram?" –Rosalie perguntou chocada.

"Infelizmente." –Edward murmurou. Ele estava ferrado. Seus pais iriam matá-lo. Por estar bêbado, ele destruiu completamente sua vida.

"Quando e como isso aconteceu?" –Jasper perguntou.

Bella não conseguia nem responder. Ela sentiu lágrimas brotarem de seus olhos. _O que eu fiz? _Claro que ela estava cansada de todos ficarem criticando-a. Bella só queria se divertir, mas ela não queria que as coisas fugissem do controle. Ela não tinha vergonha de como era. Em uma noite, entretanto, ela deixou o seu ex namorado idiota tirar o que ela tinha de melhor. Agora tinha que enfrentar as conseqüências. _O que meus pais vão dizer? O que nós vamos fazer? __Eu não posso ficar com Edward pelo resto da minha vida. __Isso seria tortura._

"Bella, você está bem?" –Alice perguntou com hesitação enquanto colocava suas mãos no ombro dela. Bella mexeu sua cabeça e tentou se livrar das lágrimas que estavam começando a se formar.

"Licença." –ela disse antes de ir para o banheiro as pressas. Quando finalmente a porta estava fechada e trancada, ela sentou no chão puxou seus joelhos para perto de seu peito e chorou. Ela não imaginava que seu casamento fosse desse jeito. Era para ser mágico e romântico. O homem que a esperaria no altar deveria amá-la incondicionalmente e ela também. Em vez disso, ela estava presa com um homem que era um completo idiota. Um homem que não a suportava. Casamento era algo sagrado e eles zombaram dessa cerimônia. Bella soluçou ainda mais quando percebeu que ela seria uma divorciada antes dos 20 anos. Ela nunca tinha imaginado isso em sua vida. Ela estava tão envergonhada. E agora, tudo estava arruinado.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Lar, doce lar." –Alice declarou depois de entrar na sua enorme casa. –"Bella, vem, vou te mostrar o quarto de visitas." – nós subimos as escadas e viramos à direita. –"É do lado do meu quarto." – ela informou enquanto abria a porta do quarto. –"Então o que acha?"

"Eu acho que esse quarto é maior que cozinha da minha casa." –Bella riu.

"Então, eu acho que está tudo bem."

"É melhor do imaginava. Muito obrigada, Alice, por me deixar ficar." –Bella disse

"Sem problemas." –Alice respondeu. –"Meus pais dificilmente ficam aqui então é bom ter companhia por algumas semanas."

Eu coloquei minhas malas no chão perto da cama e sentei. Ainda estava com dor de cabeça por causa da viagem e provavelmente o anel que ainda estava no meu dedo também fosse a causa. Eu tinha medo de tirar e perder. Eu considerei em devolver a Edward, mas para isso eu teria que vê-lo, e não era uma boa opção já que o restante da viagem foi péssima. Nos evitamos o máximo. Eu estava arrasada. Não acreditava que podia ser tão estúpida. O que eu vou fazer?

"Pare de se preocupar." – Alice disse enquanto se sentava ao meu lado.

"Como vou encarar meu pai depois disso tudo?" –eu disse. –"Ele vai me matar. Minha mãe, então, não quero nem pensar."

"Tenho certeza que há um jeito de arrumar toda essa bagunça. Você e Edward só precisam pedir o divórcio e esse pesadelo vai acabar."

"Eu não quero um divórcio." – eu disse enquanto colocava minhas mãos na minha face.

"Como assim? Você quer continuar casada com Edward?" –Alice perguntou confusa.

"Não, eu prefiro pular de um precipício que ficar com ele." –eu corrigi. –"O que eu quis dizer é que só tenho 19 anos e já estou casada e divorciada. Você não imagina o quanto deprimente isso é.

"Eu acho que te entendo." – Alice respondeu. –"Mas eu prometo que tudo vai se acertar. No final tudo dá certo." – ela colocou as mãos dela no meu ombro me confortando.

"Eu sou tão idiota." – eu disse enquanto meus olhos enchiam de lábrimas.

"Você não é." –Alice contradisse. –"Merdas sempre acontecem. Até os melhores erram."

"Não desse jeito." –eu disse. –"Isso é muito ruim."

"Bom, você não é a única que fez isso. Britney Spears só ficou casada por 52 horas e ela ..." –Alice disse com hesitação enquanto começava a chorar. Agora eu estava péssima.

"Não, não, não … eu quis dizer nesse sentido." –Alice tentou consertar. –"Eu quis dizer que ela errou como você e então ela se divorciou e seguiu em frente."

"Ela não se divorciou." –eu disse enquanto tentava secar minhas lágrimas. Eu me levantei e peguei um lenço em cima da mesa então me sentei ao lado de Alice novamente. –"Ela pediu a anulação do casamento." – eu estava assoando meu nariz quando percebi o que havia dito. Eu olhei para Alice que parecia estar pensando o mesmo.

"Meu Deus, é isso." –Bella declarou. –"Nós podemos pedir a anulação." –nós não precisávamos nos divorciar. Se nós anulássemos seria muito melhor. Considerando que estávamos bêbados e não estávamos sãos, isso daria razão para cancelar o casamento. Eles não precisavam ir ao tribunal e o mais importante tudo seria esquecido. Seria como se o casamento nunca tivesse existido. Quanto mais pensava sobre isso, mais parecia a melhor solução.

"Alice, pode me emprestar o computador?"


	14. Chapter 14

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R

**Muito obrigada pelos reviews!** **Espero que gostem desse capitulo.**

* * *

.: Capitulo 14 :.

**EPOV**

Eu me joguei na cama. Meu corpo inteiro estava exaurido e dolorido. Eu estive fazendo exercícios e correndo desde eu cheguei em casa no sábado. Eu estava fazendo qualquer coisa para não pensar no erro que foi meu casamento. Eu não tinha idéia porque tive essa idéia maluca. Eu não estava preparado para dar a adeus a minha vida de solteiro, é claro, que eu já tinha pensado nisso antes, mas isso não significava que iria ser nesse momento, especialmente com Bella. De todas as pessoas que poderia pedir em casamento, porque eu tive que perguntar a ela? Eu rolei pela cama e encarei o criado mudo. Abri a gaveta e vi aquele anel de ouro parado e brilhando, parecia que estava zombando da minha cara. Eu fechei e me deitei novamente.

O pior de tudo, é que não havia contado aos meus pais. Eu nem sabia como começar a trazer esse assunto. Esme provavelmente iria surtar, mas nada seria comparável a reação de Carlisle. Eu tinha tentando contar antes, mas sempre desistia. Sabia que quanto mais esperasse, pior seria. Na verdade, não tinha coragem. Para piorar ainda mais eu tinha que lidar com Bella, cedo ou tarde. Ela ficaria em Forks por duas semanas. Nós teríamos que conversar sobre o que faríamos.

"Edward!" – Emmet chamou batendo na porta. –"E ai bro, como você está?"

"Estou indo e você?" –respondi.

"Nada demais. Eu estava pensando se você queria sair um pouco para fazer alguma coisa."

"Hum ... claro. O que você quer fazer?"

"Eu estava pensando em ajudar Jasper com o carro dele. Parece que quebrou e pediu nossa ajuda. E ai vamos?"

"Isso parece legal." – eu disse.

"Você falou com Bella?"

"Não." –respondi. –"E não quero falar tão cedo."

"Você sabe que você terá que falar com ela de qualquer maneira, certo?"

"Acredite, eu sei. É que ... toda essa situação é totalmente ridícula."

"Bem, se você não tivesse ficado bebado e …"

"Emmet, por favor cala a boca." –eu pedi. –"Eu não quero ouvir outro sermão."

"Quem está dando sermão? Pensando nisso agora, é até engraçado." –Emmet disse segurando a risada.

"Eu pensei que estivesse puto quando descobriu."

"Eu estava. Eu não sabia que você podia ser tão estúpido ..."

"Obrigada, Emmet" –murmurei sarcástico.

"... mas você tem que admitir que é cômica essa situação."

"Posso assegurar que não é."

"Você e Bella brigam como cão e gato desde que se conheceram. Vocês dizem que se odeiam. Então, em uma noite, vocês ficam bêbados juntos, e se casam. Isso deve significar alguma coisa."

"Significa que éramos dois bêbados idiotas." –eu contradisse.

"Ou que estávamos certos sobre vocês dois terem uma queda um pelo outro. Tem alguma coisa ai." –Emmet disse.

"Isso é impossivel. Você pode achar isso muito engraçado, mas quando Carlisle descobrir, vai duvidar disso."

"Então não conte a ele." –Emmet sugeriu.

"Como assim?" – perguntei surpreso.

"Não conte." – ele repetiu. –"Não há como ele descobrir. Você e Bella não vão continuar casados mesmo."

"Isso pode dar certo." –eu respondi enquanto processava o que Emmet havia dito. Porque precisaria contar para Esme ou Carlisle? Eu nem vou ficar com Bella. Provavelmente vamos nos divorciar e seguir nossos caminhos. Sem dano algum.

"Emmet você é um gênio." –eu respondi

"Eu sei." –ele respondeu. –" E ai Edward, vocês e Bella se pegaram?" –ele terminou rindo.

"Cala a boca." – eu disse enquanto saia do quarto.

* * *

**BPOV**

Eu peguei telefone e disquei um número muito familiar para ela. Alguns segundos depois, escutei chamar. Ninguém pegaria o telefone se não caísse na secretaria eletrônica.

"_Você discou para Renné e Phill. Não podemos atender agora ..." _–escutei a voz da minha mãe

"_Renné, você viu minha boxer preta?" _– a voz de Phill aparecia a fundo.

"_Não agora, Phill. Estou gravando na secretária eletrônica."_

"_Eu não posso jogar baseball sem minha cueca, especialmente a que dá sorte."_

"_Coloque a branca agora. A preta está lavando agora."_

"_Mas, Renné eu vou ter um grande hoje. Eu preciso da minha cueca da sorte."_

"_Não tenho culpa que você a manchou. Eu falei para nós não comermos burrito na outra noite. _

"_Eu estava com fome e eles me deram de graça. __Não ia deixar passar."_

"_A única coisa que conseguiu passar ..." _

Eu estava revirando os olhos enquanto escutava o bipe da secretária eletrônica, para finalmente deixar uma mensagem. Eu já havia avisado a Renné milhares de vezes para mudar a gravação.

"Oi mãe, sou eu –Bella. Só estou ligando para ..."

"Bella!" – a voz de minha mãe ecoou no outro lado da linha um segundo depois. –"Eu estava fazendo alguns sanduíches para mim e Phill. Não conseguia encontrar o telefone."

"Ah." – eu comentei. –"Se você estiver ocupada, eu posso ligar mais tarde."

"Não." –Renné interviu. –"Vou colocá-la no viva-voz assim eu posso fazer os sanduíches e falar com você. Além do mais, Phill está aqui do lado."

"Oi Phill" –eu disse.

"Oi Bella, como foi a viagem?" –Phill perguntou.

"Foi divertida." –respondi

"Que bom. Fez alguma coisa interessante?"

"Quase." –eu respondi vagamente.

"Você me trouxe souvenirs?" –Renné perguntou.

"Sim, eu comprei um saleiro em forma de palmeira e um pimenteiro também." –respondi.

"Ooh, parecem legais!"

"Eles são sim." – eu disse começando a ficar nervosa e a morder meus lábios. Eu sabia que tinha que falar sobre eu e Edward, só estava com problemas para começar a conversa.

"Como está Charlie?" –Renné perguntou.

"Não sei mãe, não estou na casa do papai. Estou na casa de Alice."

"Como assim? Pelo menos está se divertindo?"

"Sim, mãe estou me divertindo. A casa dela é enorme."

"Vocês não estão com problemas? Você não está usando crack ou qualquer outra droga?" –Phill brincou.

"Não, estamos limpas – pelo menos essa semana." –eu brinquei.

"Essa é minha garota."

"Mas ... humm … eu tenho algo para contar." – eu comecei.

"Hum ... eu conheço esse tom?" – Renné declarou. –"Qual o problema?"

"Nenhum, quero dizer ... hum ... há essa coisa, mas não sei como contar. Na verdade eu até sei. É uma daquelas histórias longas e eu ainda estou com problemas em acreditar e ..."

"Querida, você está enrolando." –Phill interrompeu.

"Certo, desculpe." –Bella respondeu. –"Eu vou contar e esperar pela reação de vocês."

"Pode falar, querida." –minha mãe me encorajou enquanto alguns minutos passaram.

"Eu ... meio ... que .."

"Bella!" –Phil me encorajou.

"Eumecaseinocruzeiro." –eu disse rápido.

"Desculpe. O que foi isso?" –Renné perguntou confusa. –"Foi muito rápido e não consegui entender."

"Eu me casei acidentalmente enquanto estava no cruzeiro."

"Acidentalmente?" –Phill perguntou.

"Ok, eu fiquei bêbada. Eu estava muito triste por causa de Jacob e de como as coisas terminaram tão mal. Lembra, eu contei para vocês de como ele estava sendo idiota. A única coisa que me lembro que é que eu estava no bar afogando minhas magoas, que eu sei que é totalmente errado. Edward estava lá e também ficou bêbado, e de alguma maneira ele me pediu em casamento. Como eu estava fora de mim, eu disse sim e agora estamos casados."

Eu fechei meus olhos enquanto esperava pelos berros histéricos de Renné, mas para minha surpresa nunca veio. Só havia um silêncio do outro lado da linha. Eu esperei mais alguns segundos e nada. Será que eles haviam desligado? Será que a mamãe ficou tão brava que jogou o telefone pela janela. Talvez ela me renegou como filha. Eu sou uma desgraça. Se Renné ficou assim, imagine Charlie. O que eu fiz? Eu comecei a hiperventilar quando escutei Renne rir. Que diabos é isso?

"Mãe? Phill?" –perguntei cautelosa.

"Sinto muito, Bella." – disse. –"Isso foi … foi extremamente hilário."

"Como assim?" – perguntei em choque. Eles estão falando sério. Será que não escutaram nada?

"Edward, não é aquele cara que você odeia?" –Phill perguntou.

"É sim." –eles começaram a rir ainda mais.

"O que é tão engraçado? Eu me casei com um completo idiota e a minha vida inteira está arruinada. Vocês deveriam ficar furiosos e tentar me deserdar da família." – eu sabia que Renné e Phill eram tranqüilos, mas não esperava essa reação.

"Bella, não precisa ser tão dramática." –Renné disse uma vez que se acalmou.

"Você estando bêbada ou não, era só uma questão de tempo para você e Edward ficarem juntos." – Phill disse.

"O que vocês estão dizendo?" – eu disse totalmente em choque.

"Bella, querida, é óbvio que você sempre teve uma queda por ela. Pelo o que você falava de como vocês brigavam, estava na cara que tinha algo ai." – nesse momento eu quase cai da cama. Eu não podia acreditar no que estava escutando.

"Mas, mãe, ele é um idiota! Porque eu iria ficar com ele? Eu não o suporto. Ele é um arrogante, convencido, mimado e ..."

"E você nunca deixou ninguém afeta-la desse jeito. Além disso, ele foi um cavalheiro quando fui visitá-la alguns meses atrás."

"Ele a estava enganando. Foi tudo teatro."

"Eu não acho. Ele é um bom homem. Sem mencionar que ele é lindo. Ele simplesmente bate de 10 a zero em todos os seus ex-namorados.

"Mãe, ui." –eu censurei.

"O que? Ele é. Até entendo porque gosta dele." –Phill respondeu.

"Eu não gosto dele!" –talvez eram eles que estavam usando crack.

"Então, quando vamos encontrá-lo novamente?" –Renné perguntou.

"Nunca. Não vamos ficar casados ou qualquer coisa do gênero."

"Você vai se divorciar? Você acabou de se casar. Deveria estar em lua de mel." –Phill disse.

"Lua de mel? Vocês não escutaram nada? Eu o odeio. Nos casamos somente porque estávamos bêbados."

"Ah, não vem com essa." –Renne falou. –"Eu sei que vocês são perfeitos um para o outro. Vocês vão se acertar."

"Mas ..." – eu tentei contrariar.

"Você vai voltar para Phoenix ou ficar em Forks?" –ela perguntou.

"Eu volto quando resolver essa situação e eu ainda preciso falar com papai. Só de pensar ..."

"Pode ter certeza que Charlie vai bater na porta dos Cullen e vai dar um tiro em Edward." –Phill disse.

"Não, ele não vai fazer isso. Ele não pode dar um tiro em Edward até nascer meu neto. Eu sei que vocês terão lindos bebes."

"Mãe!"

* * *

**EPOV**

"Edward!" –Carlisle me chamou enquanto eu e Emmet entravamos em casa. –"Onde você estava?"

"Eu estava na casa de Jasper."

"Nós deveríamos ir até o hospital esta tarde. Esqueceu?"

"Desculpe, é que surgiu algo importante." –eu disse.

"É, pai, Jasper estava com uns problemas e nós fomos ajudá-lo." –Emmet me ajudou.

"Certo." –Carlisle arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. –"Me sigam."

"Porquê?" – eu e Emmet perguntamos.

"Sem perguntas. Só me sigam." –Carlisle respondeu enquanto ia para a sala. Quando entrei percebi que Esme, estava sentada no sofá. Ela me olhou apreensiva.

"Sentem, queridos." –ela pediu.

"Mãe, o que está acontecendo?" –Emmet perguntou depois de sentar.

"Eu gostaria que nos contassem." –Carlisle disse.

"Eu não estou entendo." –eu disse.

"Eu estava checando minha conta na internet hoje." –Esme informou. –"Enquanto eu olhava, percebi que o cartão de crédito que dei a vocês para emergência tinha uma cobrança de $3000."

"$3000?" –Emmet sorrindo torto e olhando para mim.

"E o mais interessante é que foi gasto em uma joalheria muito cara." –Carlisle disse. Eu podia sentir as paredes me esmagando. Havia esquecido completamente desse detalhe. Eu utilizei o cartão para comprar os anéis.

"Mas isso não é tudo." –Carlisle continuou. –"Isso chegou para um de vocês hoje de manhã." – Carlisle terminou colocando o envelope na mesa. Merda. Estou ferrado. As fotos eram do casamento na praia. Nós pagamos uma taxa extra para ter fotos e que para que essas fossem enviadas para a casa.

"Alguém de vocês, poderia explicar?" –Esme disse cruzando os braços.

"Na verdade ..." –engoli seco.

"Comece." –Carlisle pediu. Eu respirei fundo. Não seria nada engraçado ...


	15. Chapter 15

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R

* * *

.: Capitulo 15 :.

**3****POV**

"Estou livre." –Emmet disse. Edward passou a bola enquanto tentava se livrar da armação.

"É agora. É a hora do Marcus, baby."

"Marcus, só diga que vai me derrotar." –Edward disse enquanto mexia sua cabeça. Ele aproveitou o momento para sair em disparada. Emmet jogou novamente a bola para Edward e ele fez cesta.

"Marcus, porque não para de falar e começa a realmente se concentrar no jogo." –Demetri advertiu. –"Meu, porque ele está no nosso time?"

"Porque você perdeu no cara e coroa." –Seth disse.

"Hei, será que não podemos voltar para o jogo?" –Edward perguntou. –"Estamos a dois pontos de derrotar vocês e ainda temos um jogador a menos que vocês."

"Vai sonhando, Edward." –Jasper disse. –"Eu não quero sair derrotado."

"Isso ai, eles não me chamam de matador por nada." –James disse.

"Vamos ver." –Emmet disse. Ele quicou a bola algumas vezes. Quando ia dar o drible em James, Emmet percebeu que ele começou a olhar para outro lado.

"Quem é a morena gostosa?" –James perguntou olhando Bella.

"Alice, minha namorada." –Jasper disse sorrindo.

"Não, Alice, a de cabelo comprido?"

"A espo ..." –Emmet começou a falar mas parou rapidamente quando Edward fuzilou com o olhar. –"É ... Bella. Ela é uma grande amiga nossa de Chicago."

"Oi, garotos." –Alice cumprimentou.

"E ai, Brandon? Faz tempo que não a vejo." –Marcus disse enquanto dava um abraço. –"E ai o que você está fazendo?"

"Nada demais. Só trabalhando na minha linha exclusiva de roupas e saindo com Jazz."

"Eu diria agarração." –Rosalie brincou.

"Rose, não falaria isso. Não esqueça aquela vez que eu peguei você e Emmet no flagra no seu quarto ..."

"Ah, mas aquilo não foi nada. Só estávamos no começo." –Emmet disse.

"Certo, caras, chega. Não queremos saber da vida particular de vocês. É da minha irmã que você está falando." –Jasper disse.

"De qualquer forma, essa é Isabella Swan" –Emmet disse. –"Bella, esses são nossos amigos do colegial – Marcus, Demetri e Seth.

"Oi, prazer em conhecê-los." –Bella disse enquanto apertava a mão de cada um.

"Prazer em conhecê-la." – Marcus respondeu educado. Um segundo depois um outro cara apareceu e fez barulho com a garganta.

"Ah, e James." –Emmet adicionou em tom seco. James foi até o lado de Bella e colocou suas mãos nos ombros dela.

"Bella, meus amigos me chamam de 'matador'. Não gostaria de testar a teoria, eu e você, você e eu. Nossas línguas juntinhas. E ai o que acha?"

"James, dá um tempo." – Rosalie disse enquanto a tirava perto dele. Bella deu um olhar agradecido. Aquele James o 'Matador' estava começando a assustá-la.

"Ei, só por curiosidade, você é a mesma Bella que sempre tira Edward do sério?" –Seth perguntou. Bella ficou surpresa e olhou para Edward que parecia estar evitando-a.

"Emmet e Jasper nos contaram algumas histórias. Você é meu ídolo." –Seth declarou fazendo com que todos rissem, exceto Edward.

"Já estava na hora de alguma mulher resistir a ele." –Demetri acrescentou.

"Ah." –Bella comentou. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, mas na verdade, ela não sabia se era a mesma mulher que eles estavam falando. De fato, ela havia sucumbido a Edward quando estava bêbada e agora, estava casada com o cara.

"Humm, da onde você é?" –Marcus perguntou.

"É uma longa história. Na verdade eu nasci em Forks, mas me mudei para Phoenix quando pequena."

"Legal. Então gostou de Forks?" –James perguntou.

"Hum ... eu não gosto muito de chuva." –Bella disse. Todos riram, menos Edward.

"Você não gosta de chuva? E está na cidade mais chuvosa de todo o país?"

"É que fui visitar meu pai, o chefe Swan." –Bella explicou. –"No final, acabei ficando na casa de Alice, pois ele teve que resolver uns problemas em outra cidade."

"Vai ficar até quando em Forks?" – Seth perguntou.

"Até sábado. Então só por mais três dias." – ela respondeu._ É agora. _–"Por isso estou aqui. Edward, nós precisamos conversar."

"Ih, parece que ele está encrencado." – Marcus disse em tom gozador. Os outros garotos riram. Edward os encarou antes de finalmente olhar para Bella."

"Hum ... claro." –Edward respondeu. –"Me siga."

Enquanto os outros conversaram, ele a levou para um lugar afastado. Quando alcançaram uma distância segura, ele a olhou. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos – eles sabiam que precisavam conversar, mas não sabiam por onde começar.

"Tudo bem?" –Bella perguntou a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente. O silêncio a estava deixando frustrada.

"Tranqüilo. E você?" – Edward perguntou.

"Bem." – ela respondeu. Os dois ficaram quietos novamente.

"Ok, isso não está dando certo." –Bella comentou. Ela não queria ficar prorrogando essa conversa. Eles tinham decisões sérias a tomar e que precisavam ser resolvidas agora. –"Vou falar isso de uma vez. Nós erramos e o que está feito, está feito. Mas para nossa sorte, isso não precisa ser permanente."

"Eu já sei o que você vai falar." –Edward interviu. –"Você quer o divórcio."

"Na verdade, não." –Bella respondeu. Edward a olhou em choque e confuso.

"Como assim, não?" – ele questionou enquanto cruzou os braços.

"É que nós podemos pedir a anulação." – ela informou. –"Eu fiz algumas pesquisas na internet e falei com uma mulher que vai ficar encarregada com toda a papelada. Eu contei a ela sobre a nossa situação e ela disse que podemos conseguir."

"E qual a diferença entre o divórcio e a anulação?"

"Com a anulação, nosso casamento será apagado. Será como se nunca tivesse existido. Não temos que ir a julgamento. Tudo que temos que fazer é assinar os papéis, pagar uma taxa e todo pesadelo terminará."

"Você está falando sério?" – Edward perguntou. –"Só isso?" – a opção não parecia ruim, na verdade, era perfeita.

"O processo inteiro é muito simples, mas há um porém."

"Que é?"

"Nós temos que esperar um ano até que toda a papelada fique pronta para assinarmos."

"Mas isso é ridiculo."

"Eu sei. Pensei a mesma coisa. Eu acho que eles dão esse tempo para realmente termos certeza se é isso mesmo que queremos."

"Droga."

"Acredite, estou tão feliz quanto você." – Bella disse sarcástica. – "Infelizmente, é assim que funciona."

"Se nos divorciarmos será mais rápido?"

"Não. Teremos que esperar o mesmo período e ainda é mais burocrático. Anular o casamento é a nossa melhor opção."

"Certo, então, vamos fazer isso." – ele declarou depois de pensar por alguns minutos. –"Quando nós vamos fazer isso?"

"Na verdade, eu já dei a entrada alguns dias atrás. Tudo que temos que fazer é esperar."

"Você fez isso sem me avisar?" – Edward perguntou. Ele não sabia se estava bravo ou aliviado por ela ter tomado a iniciativa.

"É, eu pensei que de qualquer maneira você iria concordar. Pense pelo lado positivo, é uma semana a menos que temos que esperar."

"Nossa, quanta diferença." –Edward disse sarcástico.

"Ah, tanto faz." – Bella respondeu revirando os olhos. –"Aqui." – ela tirou o anel de seu dedo e entregou para Edward.

"Você ainda está usando o anel?" – ele perguntou desacreditado.

"Eu só usei porque fiquei com medo de perder." – ela se defendeu. Edward, porém, percebeu que ela ainda estava olhando para o anel. Era um anel realmente muito bonito.

"Tome, você pode ficar." – Edward disse enquanto entregou o anel.

"Mas? Não. Você pagou por ele. Você deve devolvê-lo." –ela argumentou.

"Eu não quero. Além do mais, meus pais pagaram a divida."

"Eles não querem o anel de volta?" –Bella perguntou cética.

"Ah, acho que querem, mas, honestamente, eu não ligo. Eu vou inventar uma desculpa. Eles têm muito dinheiro e eles não irão se importar se não devolver."-Edward percebeu que ela gostou. O anel não teria uso. Se Bella queria, ele não via problema em deixar o anel com ela. Ele já tinha o anel dele para cuidar.

"Você tem certeza?" – Bella perguntou novamente. Edward acenou afirmando. –"Obrigada." – ela disse suave. Ela podia não estar feliz com o casamento, mas achava o anel incrivelmente maravilhoso. Bella se sentiu feliz pela atitude de Edward. Eles se olharam mais uma vez antes desviarem o olhar.

"Na verdade, tem outra coisa que você pode ficar." – Edward declarou. Ele foi até seu Volvo que estava estacionado perto. Ele destrancou o carro e caminhou para o lado do passageiro e abriu o porta luvas. Bella o olhou confusa. _O que ele está procurando?_ Uma vez que Edward achou o envelope, ele virou para Bella e entregou.

"O que é isso?" – ela perguntou enquanto abria. –"Ah." –Bella ficou quieta quando viu as fotos do casamento.

"Elas chegaram semana passada na minha casa." –Edward informou. –"Meus pais que viram."

"Eles ficaram muito irritados?" – ela perguntou enquanto continuava a olhar as fotos.

"Vamos dizer, que tenho sorte por estar vivo agora. Pensei que meu pai fosse me dar um tiro."

"Humm ... isso é bem ruim." –Bella disse.

"É, e os seus pais? Como reagiram?"

"Completamente o oposto. Na verdade minha mãe ficou super animada. Aparentemente, ela o acha legal, gentil e que será um bom marido."

"Sério?" – Edward sorriu torto. –"Eu sempre soube que gostava dela."

"Eu tenho certeza que ela logo vai descobrir que não é verdade. Ela só pensa isso porque ela caiu na sua lábia, naquela vez em que te conheceu."

"Bom, eu sou bem charmoso."

"Não, você é um idiota mentiroso." – ela ofendeu. Edward só sorriu. Ela era tão divertida quando ele a tirava do sério. –"Esse é o ponto. Agora vou ter que passar o verão inteiro tentando convencê-la de que não estamos juntos e que não haverá netos."

"Netos?" –Edward perguntou sorrindo novamente.

"Sério, nem pergunte."

"Não ia." –Edward respondeu enquanto levantava suas mãos fingindo redenção. Ele olhou para a quadra novamente e percebeu que seus amigos haviam começado a jogar novamente. As garotas estavam sentadas no lado de fora da quadra, assistindo ao jogo. Ele só queria voltar a jogar e fingir que estava tudo em perfeita harmonia.

"Certo, eu preciso ir, mas tem mais uma coisa que nós precisamos discutir."

"Agora, o que?" – Edward disse meio irritado. Ele pensava que já tinham falado da maioria dos problemas. Agora ele estava começando a ficar impaciente.

"Eu quero que me prometa que você não vai contar a ninguém sobre esse assunto, porque se você contar, eu juro que ..."

"Por favor, até parece que eu vou espalhar para todo mundo que me casei com você."

"Muito obrigada, querido. Eu também te amo." –Bella disse sarcástica enquanto colocava as mãos na cintura. –"E o seus pais?"

"Acredite, eles não irão falar nada."

"Certo, eu vou falar conversar com meus pais também. Eu já fiz Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper e Alice prometerem a não falar nada. Falta alguém?"

"Eu não acho." –Edward respondeu.

"Tem certeza? Temos que ser bem cautelosos, se isso vazar, especialmente na universidade, eu estarei perdida."

"Ok, tudo bem."

"Certo. Bom, eu vou indo." –Bella declarou.

"Finalmente." –Edward disse aliviado. Bella o olhou feio antes de começar a ir embora.

"Tchau, Edward. Tenha um verão adorável." – ela disse com um falso entusiasmo.

"Você também, Mrs. Cullen!" – ele retorquiu. Ele sorriu quando a viu parar por um momento com os punhos cerrados. Segundos depois, ela continuou a caminhar.


	16. Chapter 16

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R

**Muito obrigada pelos reviews.** **A fic vai começar a esquentar e espero que gostem desse capitulo. Não esqueçam de comentar pois a opinião de vocês é importante para continuar.**

* * *

.: Capitulo 16 :.

**BPOV**

_28 de Agosto de 2008_

"Meu Deus, estou tão deprimida!" – Alice disse triste. –"Como isso pode acontecer?"

"Não é tão ruim, Alice! Tenho certeza que foi um engano!" – eu respondi.

"Não, para mim não parece nenhum engano. Como você não pode dividir o quarto com a gente esse ano? Você, eu e Rosalie somos colegas de quarto há tempos. Nós fizemos tudo, preenchemos os formulários, entregamos juntas e pedimos para nos colocarmos no mesmo dormitório. De boa, como a Moradia Estudantil pode bagunçar algo tão simples?!"

"Eu não sei, talvez tenha menos dormitórios disponíveis ou eu tive sorte. Não tenho idéia. Mas, pelo menos eu vou ficar em um dormitório bom."

"Um dormitório sem eu e Rosalie não é nada bom." – Alice declarou. –"Eles são idiotas! COMO ELES DEIXARAM ISSO ACONTECER?!" – eu afastei um pouco telefone do meu ouvido.

"Alice, você está tentando me deixar surda?"

"Desculpe, é que realmente estou chateada." – Alice respondeu suave.

"Dá para perceber." – eu comentei enquanto colocava outra blusinha na minha mala. O próximo semestre começava na próxima semana, e eu, assim como todos na universidade, tinha que começar a mudar na quinta. –"Mas não vamos de deixar de nos ver."

"Eu sei, é que é ruim. Como você conseguiu pegar aqueles novos dormitórios? Eu pensei que tinha que fazer um pedido especial."

"Eu não sei, só sei que me colocaram lá. Não vou reclamar. Eu vi algumas fotos na internet e eles são muito bons."

"Ok, agora não estou triste e sim com inveja." – Alice declarou. Eu ri.

"Bem, você e Rosalie podem me visitar e dormir quando quiserem. Eu vou ter muito espaço."

"Agora você está se achando." – Alice disse.

"Você faria o mesmo se estivesse no meu lugar." – eu brinquei.

"É, você tem toda a razão. Então que horas você chega?" – Alice perguntou. –"Você quer que eu te busque no aeroporto?"

"Chega às dez e meia. Meu horário de mudança está agendado para as onze e meia. E o de vocês? Vai coincidir?"

"Não, eu e Rosalie, estamos marcadas para nos mudarmos às oito horas." – Alice disse. –"Provavelmente já teremos acabado lá pelas dez e podemos buscá-la no aeroporto."

"Que ótimo. Muito obrigada Alice." – eu disse enquanto dobrava mais roupas.

"Tudo por você. Sentimos sua falta nesse verão. Nós estávamos totalmente entediadas."

"Alice, você teve um verão divertido, pelo menos foi o que você disse no telefone e nos seus emails" – eu pontuei. –"Eu que fui deixada de lado."

"Não, você me disse que se divertiu saindo com seus amigos de Phoenix."

"Foi normal." – eu disse serena.

Eu tive um bom verão. Foi ruim no começo, pois minha mãe ficou me torrando a paciência com essa história de casamento e netos. Eu tentei convencê-la de que nada poderia acontecer entre eu e Edward. Quando contei a Charlie, ele a principio começou a rir da idéia, achava que eu estava brincando, mas depois ele estava quase indo tirar satisfação com Edward. Eu disse que não precisava e que tudo já estava resolvido. Como se não bastasse isso, minha mãe, acidentalmente, falou para meus vizinhos e para os meus amigos sobre a novidade. Meus vizinhos, uma vez que não estavam mais chocados, começaram a tirar sarro. Já meus amigos, entretanto, pareciam desapontados, especialmente Mike Newton. Eles sempre me perguntavam como eu pude fazer isso, mas depois de algumas semanas eles pararam de perguntar já que me recusava a responder.

Eu pude até esquecer essa experiência difícil por um tempo. Trabalhar e sair com meus amigos e minha família, como antigamente, era como se tudo estivesse normal. Todo o incidente parecia não ter acontecido, e eu adorei. Infelizmente, sabia que essa sensação não duraria para sempre. A Universidade de Chicago era enorme, mas não tinha como não evitar Edward todo o ano letivo, pois tínhamos os mesmos amigos.

"Mentirosa." – Alice disse. –"De qualquer forma, não vejo a hora de ver você. Nós temos que sair antes das aulas começarem."

"E por 'nós' você quer dizer que …"

"Sim, Edward será incluído." –Alice disse.

"Merda." -murmurei

"Você tem que vê-lo de qualquer jeito. E, tecnicamente, ele é seu marido."

"Não me lembre"

"Então como vai o processo de anulação?"

"Dez meses e contando cada dia." –respondi.

"É um bom tempo."

"É, nem me fale."

"Bella, o almoço está pronto." –Renné me chamou da cozinha.

"Ei, Alice, preciso ir. Minha família vai almoçar agora."

"Ok, ok. Pode ir. Eu vou almoçar sozinha na minha grande casa vazia." –Alice disse.

"Eu pensei que seus pais estivessem ai nesse verão."

"Bom os planos mudaram, como sempre."

"Sinto muito, Alice." –eu disse.

"Tudo bem, eu percebi há muito tempo que meus amigos são a minha família."

"Pode ter certeza."

"Bella! Venha logo, antes que esfrie e Phill coma tudo." –Renne gritou.

"Ei." – Phill retorquiu. Eu ri, assim como Alice.

"Você escutou essa?"

"Sim." – Alice riu mais. – "Eu amo sua mãe e Phill. Eles são tão engraçados. Bom, então nos falamos mais tarde."

"Ok, tchau Alice. Eu te vejo daqui a dois dias."

"Até, Bella." – Alice disse antes de desligar.

"Phill, ponha esse sanduíche de volta." – Renne ralhou.

"Só estava tentando mantê-lo quente." –Phill disse.

"Bom, colocar tudo na sua boca não é a solução." –Renne respondeu.

"Estou com fome. Essa dieta é péssima." – Phill reclamou.

"O médico disse que era para cuidar do seu colesterol." – Renne informou.

"Eu não quero. Eu não aquento mais comer pão integral, me dá gases!"

"Querido, tudo te dá gases ..." – Renne disse. Eu comecei a rir enquanto escutava a conversa entre sua mãe e Phill. Foi quando descobri que era isso que eu queria algum dia. Eu queria ter alguém que eu possa discutir, mas que eu amasse tanto que até doeria, só de pensar em perdê-lo. Eu queria alguém que me conhecesse bem e que se importasse comigo, apesar dos meus defeitos. Faltava dez meses para estar livre de Edward, mas quando finalmente acabasse, eu iria seguir a minha vida a tentaria encontrar um cara certo para mim. Eu queria tudo ... bem quase tudo, talvez não os gases.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Por favor, me diga que esta é a última caixa." –Rosalie implorou enquanto ela colocava mais uma caixa no porta mala do Volvo de Edward.

"Não, ainda falta algumas." – eu disse enquanto jogava mais uma mala no carro. Eu estava agendado a me mudar amanha. Tudo estava empacotado, só precisava de uma ajuda extra para tirar as suas coisas do dormitório.

"Não vimos você muito nesse verão. Onde esteve?" –Rosalie perguntou enquanto voltávamos subir as escadas.

"Trabalhando no hospital." – eu respondi. –"Carlisle parecia um sargento e quando ele descobriu o casamento, mesmo que eu expliquei sobre a anulação, ele ficou pior."

"Sinto muito."

"Segundo ele, minha vida saiu do controle." – eu não tive um verão agradável. Meus pais estavam furiosos comigo.

"Mudando de assunto, onde você vai morar esse semestre?" – Rosalie perguntou. –"Eu sei que Emmet e Jasper vão dividir o mesmo dormitório."

"Eu vou morar naquele prédio novo, no lado norte do campus."

"Não acredito!" – Rosalie disse desacreditado. –"Você sabe como é difícil pegar um daqueles?! Eles parecem quartos de hotéis comparados aos outros dormitórios."

"Eu sei" –eu sorri torto. –"Parece que meu charme me rendeu bons frutos."

"Presunçoso." –Rosalie disse. –"Com quem vai dividir?"

"Ninguém. Vou morar sozinho!"

"Não acredito?!"

"Bem legal né?" –eu ri enquanto pegava mais algumas caixas.

"Eu te odeio."

* * *

**BPOV**

Enquanto eu saia do portão de desembarque, escutei alguém chamando meu nome.

"Bella! Bella!" – Alice gritava a alguns metros de distância. Ela começou a pular e acenar com as mãos. Rosalie, que estava próxima dela, discretamente se afastou. Eu tive que segurar o riso, Alice estava chamando atenção, mas de uma forma engraçada.

"Bella!" –Alice a chamou novamente enquanto corria.

"Alice!" – Bella disse. Ela acabou largando sua mala de mão enquanto Alice deu um abraço de urso. – "É tão bom te ver, mas Alice, eu não consigo respirar."

"Desculpa." – Alice disse com timidez enquanto me deixava respirar.

"Bem vinda, Bella." – Rosalie disse rindo. Ela então me abraçou. –"Sentimos sua falta."

"Também senti." – eu respondi enquanto me afastava. – "Onde está Emmet?"

"Ah, ele queria vir, mas ele já tinha prometido a ajudar Edward a se mudar. Com certeza vai nos encontrar mais tarde." – Rosalie explicou.

"Ah, tudo bem."

"Quantas malas você trouxe?" – Alice perguntou enquanto fui pegar minhas malas.

"Hum ... três malas grandes."

"Todas com roupas?" – Alice perguntou.

"Não. Usei uma mala e meia com roupas e o restante com outras coisas que eu preciso."

"Só isso?" –Alice perguntou não acreditando. –"Eu trouxe cinco malas e duas delas não eram roupas." –eu olhei Rosalie em choque.

"É verdade. Não faço idéia como vamos arrumar nossas coisas, já que o dormitório esse ano é menor." –Rosalie respondeu.

"Nós iremos dar um jeito." – Alice respondeu.

"Bem que você podia mandar aquela cadeira rosa inflável embora." –Rosalie sugeriu.

"Não, dá personalidade ao quarto." – Alice argumentou.

"Ocupa muito espaço e se você não mandar embora, eu juro que vou estourar aquilo."

"Você não vai fazer isso, Rosalie!"

"Vou sim, aquilo é horrível. Alguém tem que dar um jeito naquilo." – Rosalie disse. Enquanto elas continuavam a discutir, eu simplesmente fiquei parada dando risada.

" … e porque você está rindo?" – Alice perguntou alguns segundos depois.

"Nada, é que me dei conta de quanto eu senti falta de vocês." – respondi. –"E estava imaginando quando nós vamos levar minhas coisas para o carro."

"Olha isso Alice, ela está aqui há dez minutos e já está mandona." –Rosalie brincou.

"É, tem razão. Bella, quando foi que ficou tão mimada? Eu pensei que eu fosse." –Alice também brincou. Eu ri.

"Vocês sabem o que eu quero dizer. Eu estou ansiosa para pegar minhas coisas e ver meu novo dormitório."

"É, fiquei sabendo da novidade." –Rosalie disse. –"Eu também quero meu próprio dormitório."

"Ei, e eu?" –Alice perguntou.

"Não é você que eu tenho problema em morar. É que aquela cadeira horrorosa ..."

"Rosalie!"

* * *

**3POV**

"Então, onde fica o seu dormitório? No lado leste do campus?" –Alice perguntou. Agora estávamos no porsche amarelo de Alice indo para o dormitório de Bella.

"Não, o dormitório fica naquele prédio ao norte do campus." –Bella respondeu. Rosalie engasgou enquanto tomava sua água e escutava o a informação de Bella.

"Rosalie, você está bem?" –Alice perguntou preocupada.

"Sim." – ela disse depois que parou de tossir.

"Você tem certeza?" – Bella perguntou enquanto batia nas costas de Rosalie.

"Claro. Obrigada." –ela agradeceu. –"Eu só engoli muita água, não foi nada. Esqueça." – Bella e Alice trocaram olhares confusos antes de encarar Rosalie.

"Então .. eu ... hum ... eu vi uma garota com botas nesse verão. Estava uns 35 graus e ela estava calçando aquilo e vestindo shorts." –Bella disse tentando mudar o assunto.

"Tinha pelos na bota?" –Alice perguntou.

"Sim." –Bella respondeu.

"Isso é horrível." – Alice disse mexendo sua cabeça negativamente. –"Qualquer tipo de bota e pele no verão é inaceitável no verão."

"Eu sei, o que acontece com essas mulheres de hoje em dia?" –Rosalie disse. –"Pele no verão? Pelo amor de Deus.

"Também queria descobrir." –Alice disse.

"Ai, chegamos!" –Bella disse excitada. _Ainda bem, eu adoro Alice, mas não ia agüentar mais essa conversa sobre moda._

"Ah, já chegamos?" – Alice disse surpresa.

"Você não estava prestando atenção?" –Rosalie riu.

"Mais ou menos. Você sabe o que acontece como fico quando começo a falar sobre roupas. Eu fico no piloto automático quando estou fazendo outra coisa ao mesmo tempo."

"Isso é muito reconfortante." – Bella murmurou enquanto Alice estacionava na frente do prédio. Depois que saiu do carro, Bella olhou para o lugar maravilhada. Não era um daqueles prédios velhos que dia em todo campus.

"Legal." – Alice comentou assobiando. Ela foi até o porta malas e o abriu. Bella e Rosalie a seguira e depois cada uma pegou uma mala.

"Que andar você está?" –Rosalie perguntou. Ela estava com uma cara que Bella não podia entender.

"Segundo, porque?"

"Nada." –ela respondeu. –"Vamos lá." –Bella a olhou questionando mais uma vez. _Sério, o que deu nela hoje? Eu perdi alguma coisa?_

"Por favor, diga-me que há um elevador." –Alice murmurou.

Bella olhou em volta antes de responder. –"Eu não acho, termos que subir as escadas."

"Droga. Cadê os garotos quando precisamos deles?" –Alice bufou. Bella começou a subir já que sabia o número do apartamento. Alice e Rosalie a seguiram. Rose ficou quieta, o que era estranho para Bella.

"Vamos ver, é o apartamento 202." –Bella informou. Parecia que havia dois apartamentos por andas. Enquanto ela chegava, ficou surpresa em ver que havia uma caixa na frente da porta. _Que porcaria é essa?_

"Bella, você não disse que iria morar sozinha?" –Alice perguntou.

"Pensei que fosse, pelo menos é o que diz o papel."

"Putz" – Rosalie murmurou. –"Eu estava com receio que isso poderia acontecer."

"O que poderia acontecer?" – Alice perguntou confusa. Bella ignorou as duas e entrou. Ela viu a sala, não era muito grande e nem muito pequena. Era do tamanho ideal. A direita havia uma cozinha. Havia duas paredes que a separavam da entrada e da sala. Bella viu de longe o quarto. Um segundo depois, Emmet veio da porta a esquerda do hall.

"Bella?" – ele questionou surpreso.

"Oi, Emmet!" –ela a cumprimentou com um abraço. –"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu pensei que estivesse ajudando Edward na mudança … meu deus!" –Alice exclamou de repente. Ela olhou para Rosalie enquanto se deu conta do que estava acontecendo.

"Porque não avisou?" –Alice perguntou.

"Eu não tinha certeza que era o mesmo lugar." – Rosalie se defendeu. –"Eu pensei que fosse o mesmo prédio, não o mesmo apartamento."

"Espera, do que vocês estão falando?" –Emmet cochichou com Bella.

"Não faço idéia." – ela respondeu. –"Será que vocês podem falar o que está acontecendo?" – Bella estava ficando confusa. Antes que Alice e Rosalie pudesse responder, alguém interrompeu.

"Oi, Emmet, essa foi a ultima?" –Edward perguntou enquanto ele saia do quarto e andou até o hall. Ele parou assim que viu Bella ficou em estado de choque. Edward sabia que eventualmente iria encontrar Bella. Ela por sua vez também ficou surpresa, mas o que chamou atenção foram as caixas por todos os lugares. _O que todas essas coisas estão fazendo no meu apartamento?_

"São as suas coisas?" –Bella perguntou a Edward nervosa.

"Sim." –ele respondeu.

"O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Que?" –Edward perguntou confuso.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" – Bella repetiu perdendo a paciência. _Esse é meu apartamento. Porque ele colocou todas as coisas dele aqui? __Na real, o que está acontecendo?_

"Essa situação é até engraçada …" –Alice disse enquanto cortou Edward.

"O que é toda essa porcaria?" –Edward perguntou quando percebeu as malas dela.

"Essa porcaria são minhas malas. Como há muita coisa nelas, eu ficaria agradecida se tirasse todas as suas coisas do meu apartamento."

"Peraí." –Edward respondeu enquanto ficava nervoso. –"Esse não é seu apartamento, é _meu_."

"Não é. De acordo com esse papel, é meu." –Bella disse enquanto entregava a ele.

"Isso é impossível. Esse apartamento foi reservado para mim na primavera, antes que o semestre terminasse."

"Bom, então como explica esse documento?" –Bella argumentou.

"Eu não sei, deve ser um erro."

"Ou talvez seja verdadeiro e vocês dois foram colocados no mesmo dormitório." –Rosalie sugeriu.

"E o que isso significa?" –Emmet perguntou perplexo.

"Isso significa que Sr. e Sra. Cullen vão morar juntos agora." – Alice anunciou.

Bella e Edward se olharam brevemente. –"NEM FERRANDO!"


	17. Chapter 17

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R

**Muito obrigada pelos reviews! Será um longo ano para Bella e Edward e muita coisa pode acontecer, ainda mais dividindo o mesmo apartamento. Será que eles vão conseguir se livrar um do outro? Bom, estou postando mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem! Não esqueçam de comentar, afinal a opinião de vocês é super importante.**

* * *

.: Capitulo 17 :.

**3POV**

"Isso é perda de tempo." –Edward reclamou pela centésima vez em trinta minutos. –"Eu já sei que é meu apartamento." – Agora ele e Bella estavam em frente da diretoria da Moradia Estudantil. Não era possível que ele e Bella teriam que morar juntos. Eles já estavam casados, o que já era ruim o bastante, e agora teriam que ficar presos dentro de um mesmo lugar pelo resto do ano letivo, era como estar no inferno e abraçar o diabo.

Bella estava sentada esperando, e, enquanto isso mordia seus lábios e brincava com seus dedos. Ela havia acabado de chegar, e já tinha visto Edward mais do que desejava. Por este motivo ela o levou para a Moradia Estudantil. Eles teriam que resolver isso agora. Edward ter pedido o apartamento antes não dava direito a ele. Esses pedidos sempre mudavam, talvez fosse dele no inicio, mas ele poderia ter trocado com alguém – deixando Bella com o apartamento. Ela conhecia a Sra. Spencer, já que seu filho estava na monitoria. E daí que o apartamento era originalmente de Edward, a Sra. Spencer poderia sobrepor-se e dar a Bella. Deus sabe, que não fosse por ela, seu filho teria bombado semestre passado.

"Na moral, será que vai demorar mais ainda?" –Edward perguntou mal humorado.

"Será que não pode calar a boca? Ela está ocupada. Tenho certeza que ela vai falar conosco assim que puder." –Bella disse a ele.

"Tudo isso é ridículo. O apartamento ..."

"É seu." –Bella interrompeu irritada. –"Eu sei. Você está repetindo e repetindo ..."

"Porque é a verdade." –ele persistiu.

"Nunca se sabe. Eles podem ter esquecido de mudar o seu documento e com isso o apartamento é meu."

"Vai sonhando." –Edward respondeu enquanto olhava o seu relógio novamente. Ele começou a bater seu pé no chão e fez isso por cinco minutos até que Bella não agüentou.

"Você pode parar de fazer isso?" –Bella pediu.

"Por quê?"

"Porque é irritante."

"Bom, então vai ter que aturar." –ele respondeu com um sorriso torto. Bella revirou os olhos antes de olhar novamente o relógio. _Droga. Porque ela está demorando tanto?_ Minutos depois ele começou a bater os pés no chão mais uma vez. Edward estava completamente entediado, então pensou em algo para passar o tempo. Claro, tirando Bella do sério.

"Eu falei para parar." –Bella disse séria.

"E me recusei, Swan ou devo dizer 'Cullen'?" – ele sorriu torto.

"Para alguém que não quer ficar casado comigo, você gosta de trazer a tona sempre." – Bella pontuou. Durante os trinta minutos que estavam lá, ele lembrava o fato. A verdade era que Bella estava ficando cansada disso.

"Só porque eu sei que te incomoda."

"E isso não te incomoda?"

"Claro que sim, ma vê-la ficar vermelha e nervosa é mais interessante."

"Inacreditável. Você é tão ..." –Bella começou a falar mas foi cortada quando a porta do escritório foi aberta.

"Edward, Bella, entrem." –Sra. Spencer disse enquanto conduziam os dois para o escritório. –"Sentem." –Bella sentou na cadeira a direita e Edward na esquerda.

"Então, Bella, faz tempo que não a vejo. Como está?" –Sra. Spencer perguntou enquanto sentava.

"Bem." –Bella respondeu. –"E você?"

"Excelente." –ele respondeu. –"Assim como Billy, graças a você."

"Obrigada." –Bella respondeu sincera. –"Foi todo mérito do Billy. Ele que teve que se esforçar. Eu só o guiei para direção certa." – Ela percebeu que Edward mexer a cadeira e revirar os olhos. _Deixe ele pensar o que quiser_.

"Ele teve sorte de ter você como monitora. Então o que posso fazer por você?"

"Bom, Sra. Lancaster parece que houve um problema com meu dormitório e de Edward também." –Bella começou.

"O que seria?"

"Estamos no mesmo apartamento."

"Ah." – Sra. Spencer comentou.

"Sim." –Bella disse. –"Estávamos pensando se foi um engano ou …"

"Não teve engano algum." – ela informou.

"Não teve?" –Edward perguntou confuso.

"Não."

"Desculpe, mas acho que não entendi." –Bella disse. _Como isso não pode ser um erro? Quem teve a idéia de nos colocar juntos no mesmo quarto? _Foi então que Sra. Spencer gargalhou. Edward e Bella olharam um para outro perplexos, até voltar a atenção a diretora.

"Posso perceber que estão surpresos." –Sra Spencer disse. –"Mas posso assegurar que não houve engano com relação ao dormitório. Deixe-me felicitar vocês."

"Pelo que?" –Edward perguntou. _O que está acontecendo aqui? Ela está se drogando?_

"Eu ouvi que vocês são recém casados. É tão bom ver pessoas tão jovens levando um compromisso tão a sério. Muitos estudantes só pensam em festas e só de falar em compromisso mais sério, eles se afastam. É maravilhoso ver esse amor." –Bella pode sentir sua cabeça girar enquanto Edward seu estomago doer.

"Desculpe, mas como descobriu?" –Bella perguntou pois não havia contado a ninguém a não ser seus familiares e amigos de Phoenix. Eles não moravam aqui, então não poderia ser eles. Emmet, Rosalie, Alice e Jasper prometeram ficar de boca fechada.

"Está nos dados do computador." –Sra. Spencer respondeu. –"Quando estava fazendo a recolocação dos dormitórios, percebi que seu nome foi alterado legalmente para Isabella Cullen. Eu pensei que fosse um engano, então uma amiga da secretaria confirmou. Está na base de dados do governo, então ela teve que alterar a ficha de cadastro de ambos já que agora estão casados."

"Meu Deus!" –Bella murmurou. Seu estomago, de repente, se revirou.

"Eu sei. É uma época tão emocionante. Não precisa me agradecer por todo o lance do apartamento. A Universidade de Chicago tem regras restritas para homem e mulheres viverem no mesmo apartamento, mas como são casados não há problemas. Foi até uma solução já que estamos com dificuldade com os dormitórios esse ano."

"Que tipo de dificuldade?" –Edward perguntou. Isso não parecia nada bom.

"Há uma escassez de dormitórios. Os calouros desse ano estão em maior número que do ano passado. Alguns deles tiveram que ir morar em republicas. A universidade irá construir novos prédios, mas somente estarão disponíveis no ano que vem."

"Então não há nenhum dormitório disponível para transferência?" –Bella perguntou.

"Receio que não. Acredito que não vai querer, afinal, tenho certeza que quer ficar com seu marido."

"Então vou ter que morar com ela?" –Edward perguntou para ter certeza que havia entendido tudo. _Alguém por favor me mate, _ele pensou.

"Até que a morte os separem." –ela brincou. Nenhum deles riu. –"Então, posso ver o anel?"

"Humm ... está no apartamento." –Bella mentiu. –"Nós estávamos ocupados com a mudança e tirei para não estragá-lo. Acho que esqueci de colocá-lo novamente."

"Tudo bem, me mostre mais tarde." –Sra. Spencer respondeu com um largo sorriso.

"Você disse que descobriu através de sua amiga de outro departamento." –Edward falou. –"Eu estava pensando, quantas pessoas já sabem?"

"Posso dizer que muitas. Noticia boa, espalha rápido, sabe? O maior mulherengo da universidade se casa uma das alunas mais recatada da universidade. Isso sim, desperta a curiosidade das pessoas." –Bella respirou fundo para não passar mal.

"Devo confessar que fiquei surpresa quando soube da novidade." – ela continuou. –"Quando perguntei a Billy se ele sabia de algo, ele começou a rir."

"Porque ele riu?" –Edward perguntou ofendido. _O que tem de engraçado em eu ter me casado com Bella?_

"Por alguma razão, ele tinha a impressão que vocês se odiassem." – ela respondeu rindo. –"Mas, ás vezes, ele pode ser tão distraído." –Bella gemeu. _Eu tenho que sair daqui, _ela pensou. A Sra. Spencer falando da sua vida pessoal estava deixando-a louca. _Porque ela teve que contar para Billy? Ele é um fofoqueiro. Até sabado, todo campus vai saber._

"Olhe, nós podemos estar casados, mas nós não ..." –Edward começou a falar, mas Bella o interrompeu.

"Nós não estamos prontos para todos saberem." –Bella completou. –"Então nós agradeceríamos se não contasse a mais ninguém. Nós queremos nos estabelecer e resolver nossa situação, primeiro. Não é, querido?" –ela olhou Edward e percebeu sua expressão desconcertada. Ela deu um olhar avisando que era melhor ele entrar nessa. Após isso, aproximou sua cadeira e colocou suas mãos sobre a dele.

"É verdade." – Edward disse rápido assim que sentiu as unhas de Bella sobre seu braço. Ele rapidamente a olhou feio para ela, antes de olhar para Sra Spencer de modo gentil.

"Ah, claro. Vocês tenham o tempo que quiser, não precisam se apressar." – ela assegurou a eles.

"Obrigada. Nós viemos aqui especialmente para agradecer o apartamento. Foi muito gentil de sua parte." –Bella disse enquanto se levantava. A todo momento, ela evitou o olhar mortal de Edward. As palavras que saíram de se sua boca pareciam forçadas para ela acreditar.

"Sem problema." –Sra. Spencer respondeu animado. –"Se precisarem de algo, me avisem."

"Nós iremos." – Bella prometeu com um sorriso. Ela então puxou Edward para ele levantar. –"É melhor nós irmos. Nós temos que terminar de arrumar tudo." – com seus braços envolta do de Edward ela o levou até a porta.

"Muito obrigada, mesmo." – Bella disse.

"De nada, boa sorte para vocês." –Sra. Spencer respondeu. Um segundo depois eles saíram e fecharam a porta.

"Que porcaria foi isso tudo?" –Edward perguntou nervoso e um pouco alto.

"Xiuuu." – Bella ralhou. – "Fale baixo." – ela viu que algumas pessoas olharam curiosas antes de voltar ao trabalho. Bella procurou um lugar mais calmo para eles conversaram. Ela o levou até um corredor vazio e assim chegaram Edward explodiu.

"Você é louca? Porque disse a ela tudo aquilo?Você sabe o que você fez?"

"Eu só impedi que nós nos passássemos por completos idiotas." –Bella respondeu.

"Bella, nos casamos. Um com outro. Nós somos idiotas."

"Sim, mas as outras pessoas não precisam saber disso. Isso é humilhante o suficiente. Você imagina quão ruim será se todos descobrirem que só nos casamos porque estávamos bêbados?"

"Quem se importa."

"Eu me importo. Seremos motivo de piada por todo campus. É isso que quer?" –Bella perguntou incrédula.

"Já falei, eu não ligo." –Bella tirou uma parte de seu cabelo. Como ele não entende? Não tinha como as pessoas saberem o verdadeiro motivo porque casaram. Não ia ser só vergonhoso, mas também iria arruinar toda sua reputação.

"Você não liga?"

"Foi isso que disse, não foi?" – ele respondeu irritado.

"Mesmo que isso te prejudique profissionalmente?" – Bella argumentou. Depois disso, Edward a olhou imediatamente. Ela sabia que ele estava prestando atenção. -"Imagina se um desses estudantes da universidade for seu paciente daqui a alguns anos. Será que alguém vai querer se consultar com um cara irresponsável e bêbado? Se você não importa com sua vida pessoal imagina o que vão pensar quando vão ter que submeter a uma operação que você fará? Você acha que isso irá te trazer respeito?" – ele olhou para outro lugar e odiava admitir que ela tinha razão. Uma coisa dessas poderia ferrar sua vida.

"Então, o que você sugere?" – ele perguntou.

"Vamos mentir."

"Isabela Swan mentindo? Eu nunca pensei que veria esse dia chegar." –Edward sorriu torto.

"Cala boca. Estou falando sério. Não temos outra alternativa. Nós temos que fingir que somos um casal feliz e apaixonado."

"Mas tem um problema, nós não estamos apaixonados. E quanto a anulação?"

"Primeiro de tudo, vamos atuar. Segundo, vamos fingir até o final do segundo semestre. Até lá, nossa anulação já estará pronta e ai nós inventamos uma desculpa para nossa separação. Parece bom?"

"Sim." – ele concordou. Edward não estava feliz com esse esquema, mas parecia a melhor opção agora. –"Então o que devemos fazer?"

"Nós vamos agir como um casal normal. Vamos segurar as mãos, ser gentil um com o outro, nos respeitar. Basicamente, faremos tudo que os casados fazem."

"Tudo?" – Edward perguntou com sorriso torto.

"Tudo, menos isso." – Bella respondeu com sorriso sarcástico. _Pervertido._

"Ok, a gente se beija pelo menos?"

"Infelizmente, isso é inevitável. Só porque nós temos que fazer, mas isso não te dá passe livre. Somente nos beijaremos quando necessário. Entendeu?"

"Você não é divertida."

"Edward ..."

"Entendi." – ele respondeu antes dela começar a gritar.

"Nós também precisaremos de nossos anéis." – ela disse. –"Você ainda tem o seu?"

"Na verdade, sim. Está em uma das caixas que estão no apartamento."

"Sério?"

"Sim, eu vi meu pai procurando pelo meu anel antes, provavelmente ele queria penhorar. Então eu peguei."

"Pensei que não ligasse?" – ela perguntou não entendo.

"Não ligo, eu iria penhorar para ficar com o dinheiro." –Edward informou.

"Ah." – ela respondeu seca.

"Por quê? Cadê a sua?"

"Está em casa."

"Você realmente ficou com ele."

"Sim, é um anel bonito. E eu acho ... não sei ... eu posso não estar empolgada com esse casamento, mas não posso deixar isso de lado. Afinal, é meu anel de casamento. É sagrado, não importa com quem eu casei."

"E depois da anulação?" –Edward perguntou curioso. Ele estava surpreso que mesmo ela estando presa a ele nesse casamento, ela respeitava. Ele nunca havia pensado dessa maneira. O fez sentir como um completo idiota.

"Ai, será diferente. Mas até lá, é meu anel e vou guardá-lo." – ela disse resoluta.

"Bom, parece que não tem escolha agora."

"Eu sei."

* * *

**EPOV**

Eu suspirei. Estava cansado da mudança e desmoronei no sofá exausto. Quando nós chegamos ao apartamento, discutimos por pelo menos uma hora sobre os espaços no closet, programas de TV e sobre quem dormiria na cama, que era queen size. Nenhum de nós queria dormir no sofá. Bella ficou furiosa e acabou saindo do apartamento bufando e dizendo alguma coisa, que não escutei. Provavelmente, era algo sobre mim. Depois de alguns minutos liguei a televisão. Zapiei os canais e coloquei na ESPN. Comecei assistir o jogo que estava passando. Estava tão entretido que nem percebi quando a porta abriu depois de uma hora.

Foi quando escutei um barulho, quando olhei Bella, ela estava no chão. Não pude deixar de rir.

"Muito bom, Bella." – eu comentei. –"Foi muito gracioso."

"Bem que você poderia ser homem, levantar seu traseiro preguiçoso e me ajudar." – Bella disse tentado esconder sua face vermelha.

"Ou eu poderia ficar sentado e rir." – respondi. Bella deu um olhar mortal antes de juntar as coisas no chão e colocá-las na sacola. Eu revirei os olhos e suspirei. Levantei e fui até ela para ajudar. Peguei algumas coisas e estendi minhas mãos para ela levantar. Ela apenas me entregou algumas sacolas e se levantou sozinha. Porque ela tem que ser tão difícil?

Mexi a cabeça antes perguntar. –"Onde coloco essas sacolas?"

"Pode colocar em cima da mesa." – ela pediu e depois foi para o quarto. Eu coloquei tudo em cima da mesa. Estava curioso e comecei a ver o que tinha dentro das sacolas. Parecia que ela havia feito compras no supermercado. Tinha caixas de cereais, leite, pães, cream cheese, geléia, macarrão e molho de tomate. Porque ela comprou toda essa comida se podia ir ao restaurante da universidade? Não precisava cozinhar.

"Porque comprou tudo isso?" – eu perguntei enquanto Bella entrava na cozinha.

"Isso o que?"

"Toda essa comida. O restaurante da universidade é perto."

"Eu realmente não pretendo comer aquela porcaria e já que temos cozinha, eu resolvi comer aqui." – ela disse. –"Espero que não tenha quebrado." – Bella murmurou enquanto tirava da sacola alguns pratos que havia comprado.

"Boa sorte." – eu disse voltando a sala. O jogo estava quase acabando e acabei perdendo toda parte boa. Bella simplesmente me ignorou e continuou a colocar todos utensílios, copos e pratos na máquina de lavar.

"Seu burro, o que você fez?" – eu gritei para TV. –"Você deveria rebater essa bola." –Bella me olhou como se eu fosse louco da janela da cozinha. Depois do jogo fui dormir estava exausto e precisava descansar. Quando me deitei vi a porta do quarto se abrir.

"Edward."

"Que foi, Bella?"

"Sai da cama."

"Que? Não." – eu respondi não me mexendo.

"Olha aqui, minha paciência está no limite. Tudo que eu quero é dormir. Tive um dia longo, e, honestamente, aturar você é cansativo. Eu agradeceria se você saísse da _minha_ cama e dormisse no sofá."

"Sua cama? Eu não acho." – eu disse. -"Esse era meu apartamento desde o início, portanto, a cama é minha."

"Bom, é minha também e não vou dormir com ... perto de você." –ela disse cruzando os braços.

"Então, sinto muito, não vou desistir da cama. Você tem duas opções: dormir no sofá ou pode ficar aqui comigo. Se fosse você, ficaria com a primeira opção. Eu me mexo muito a noite."

"Urgh." – ela murmurou nervosa. Após isso foi até a sua mala e pegou seu pijama e todas as coisas que precisava e caminhou até o banheiro. Enquanto isso, fiquei no meu lugar satisfeito. Eu sabia que Bella não iria dormir na mesma cama que eu. Então eu finalmente consegui ficar com a cama só para mim. Eu peguei meu iPod e um livro para eu ler antes de dormir. Após uns 15 minutos, Bella entrou no quarto e de repente senti algo do meu lado.

"Que merda é essa?" – eu perguntei quando vi.

"É um travesseiro."

"Um travesseiro? Para mim parece mais a Muralha da China."

"Bom você disse que se mexe muito. Já que não vou dormir naquele sofá e você está sendo um completo idiota, eu decidi que o melhor para nós era colocar uma barreira. Então eu vou colocar esse travesseiro.

"Uma barreira?" – perguntei confuso.

"Sim, assim você fica com seu lado e eu com o meu." - ela respondeu com um sorriso. Ela então começou a deitar na cama, me obrigando a me afastar, assim já não estava no meio.

"Mas ..." –eu tentei falar mas ela me cortou.

"Tudo que você tem que fazer é ficar do seu lado. Boa noite." – ela disse enquanto desligava o abajur do criado mudo. Ela então se aconchegou debaixo das cobertas de uma maneira que ela não mais me olhasse. Eu estava em choque. Minha raiva começou a aumentar quando Bella começou a rir para si. Ela queria dar uma de esperta. Tudo bem, eu também seria. _Isso é guerra_.


	18. Chapter 18

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

**Muito obrigada pelos reviews! adRii relaxa que eu também sonho com a fic e quase que diariamente. Rs! O dia dia deles não vai ser muito fácil, mas com o tempo vai essas brigas vão terminar. Não vai demorar muito! Só mais alguns cápitulo eu acho. Bom espero que gostem deste capitulo porque garanto que o próximo promete. Não esqueçam de comentar! Bom é isso. Boa leitura a todos.**

* * *

.: Capitulo 18 :.

**BPOV**

Eu acordei cedo pela manhã como de costume. Eu ainda me sentia cansada, mas eu sabia que tinha muito que fazer hoje. Não tinha como ficar na cama até tarde. Minhas costas e meus braços estavam doloridos por não mudar de posição durante a noite. A lado positivo foi que o travesseiro fez seu trabalho. Edward ficou no lado dele. Olhei para o lado, antes de levantar e percebi que ainda estava dormindo.

Decidi tirar vantagem da situação, pois o banheiro estava livre e eu sabia o quanto Edward havia monopolizado durante a viagem ao Caribe. Eu peguei roupas antes de ir até o banheiro para tomar meu banho. Depois do banho me arrumei e coloquei um pouco de maquiagem, para dar um ar saudável. Estava com fome e com isso caminhei até a cozinha para tomar café da manhã. Olhei no armário e optei por cereal Kellogg´s. Coloquei um pouco na vasilha junto com leite. Estava um delicia.

Voltei ao quarto e vi que todas as minhas coisas estavam na mala. Eu decidi colocá-las no closet. Quando o abri fiquei feliz que Edward tinha deixado um espaço para mim. Demorei cerca de uma hora para organizar tudo. Depois coloquei minhas bijuterias e maquiagem no comôdo. Também coloquei alguns porta retratos com fotos da minha família e amigos. Passado duas horas tudo estava terminado. Fui levar as malas vazias para o closet e foi quando percebi um envelope caindo no chão. Estava parcialmente aberto.

Eu abri o envelope. Não lembrava de ter posto na mala. Eu engasguei quando vi o que era.

"Meu Deus." – murmurei pasma enquanto tirava o anel de casamento do envelope. Havia um bilhete dentro também.

_Bella,_

_Achei que fosse precisar. Afinal, nunca se sabe. _

_Com amor,_

_Renné_

_PS.: Eu ainda quero meus netos!_

Eu mexi minha cabeça suavemente e sorri. Eu pensava que ela havia esquecido totalmente, mas pelo menos, agora eu tinha o meu anel. Não precisaria ligar para pedir. Ainda bem, pois eu teria que dar explicações e ela ficaria esperançosa. Voltei levar as malas até o closet. Me olhei no espelho e depois olhei para Edward. Coloquei meu anel no dedo. Era perfeito, diferente do meu marido. Era quase dez horas e ele continuava a dormir e nem parecia que iria acordar tão cedo. Não iria reclamar, pois estava aproveitando o silêncio.

* * *

**EPOV**

Era mais menos meio dia quando escutei alguém batendo na porta do apartamento. Pensei que Bella fosse atender então nem liguei e voltei a dormir. Porém estava difícil, pois o barulho continuou.

"Bella!" –eu a chamei. –"Bella!" – ela possivelmente não estava no apartamento ou talvez não quisesse atender para que eu mesmo fizesse.

"Droga!" –eu disse amaldiçoando e levantado da cama. Eu vou matá-la se estiver aqui. Pelo caminho verifiquei se Bella estava e conclui que não. Eu suspirei enquanto abria a porta.

"Porque está aqui tão cedo?"

"Boa tarde para você também." –Emmet respondeu rindo. –"Você sempre atende a porta só de boxer? Ou é só mais uma surpresinha para sua esposa?"

"Posso ajudá-lo?" – perguntei não muito animado.

"Nossa, está com um humor daqueles." – eu dei um olhar ameaçador a ele. –"Ok, desculpe. Eu pensei que já estivesse acordado."

"Pense de novo." –eu disse enquanto passava as mãos no meu cabelo.

"Bom, agora está acordado. Então, quer ir até o restaurante?"

"Só isso?" –perguntei com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"Não, eu talvez tenha passado aqui para ver se você e Bella ainda estão vivos. Bella está bem, certo? Você não a assassinou e escondeu seu corpo?"

"Não." –eu respondi revirando os olhos. –"Ela deve estar torrando a paciência de alguém."

"Humm." –Emmet disse. –"Agora, a terceira razão que vim aqui, tem a ver com você e Bella."

"Emmet, estamos casados e vamos ficar morando até o final do ano letivo. O que seria pior que isso?" –eu disse enquanto voltava ao quarto para me vestir.

"Humm ... quase toda universidade saber disso." –ele respondeu cauteloso.

"Merda!" –murmurei. Eu imaginava que as pessoas acabariam descobrindo, mas não tão depressa.

"Eu sei. Umas vinte pessoas me perguntaram se era verdade."

"Ótimo." – eu disse colocando calça jeans e uma blusa pólo. –"O que você falou a eles?"

"Eu disse que deveria perguntar a você porque eu tento ficar longe da vida pessoal do meu irmão." -eu ri com desdém. Emmet estava sempre protegendo. Se alguém estava com algum problema, ele iria ajudar. Eu fui ao banheiro pra escovar os dentes. Enquanto isso, Emmet parou na porta do banheiro.

"Eu juro que ninguém falou nada." –Emmet informou. –"Nós nem tocamos no assunto a não ser quando estavamos nos nossos dormitórios."

"Não se preocupe, não é sua culpa Emmet. Se todos descobriram foi por causa dos funcionários da universidade. Eles tiveram que mudar nossas fichas e foram eles que espalharam, e a Sra. Spencer – você a conhece. Ela contou a Billy que ..."

"Billy? Que merda! É por isso que todos sabem. Ele é maior boca aberta."

"É, Bella disse algo parecido ontem."

"Então ela sabe? Como ela reagiu?"

"Ela está preocupada. Não posso culpá-la, isso é péssimo."

"O que vocês vão fazer?" –Emmet perguntou curioso.

"Mentir." –respondi saindo do banheiro.

"Mentir? Como assim?"

"Eu e Bella decidimos que seria melhor se agíssemos como casados. Ela está com medo de alguém descobrir que casamos porque estávamos bêbados. Eu estou fazendo isso, pela minha vida profissional. Se mais tarde alguém dessa universidade for meu paciente, vão pensar que sou irresponsável. Quando a anulação ficar pronta, vamos inventar alguma desculpa para nossa separação." –eu expliquei. –"O que?" –perguntei enquanto Emmet me olhava.

"Você tem certeza de que é uma boa idéia?"

"Porque não daria certo?"

"Não sei. Vocês vão ter que fazer muitas pessoas acreditarem. Você e Bella sempre se odiaram."

"Vamos fazer dar certo." –eu assegurei. –"Nossas reputações estão em jogo."

"E se melar?"

"Não vai, nós vamos fazer de um jeito que todos acreditem."

"Cuidado." –Emmet alertou. –"Nunca se sabe, quem sabe depois disso, vocês podem começar a gostar um o outro, ou talvez mais que isso."

"Confie em mim. Nada vai acontecer." –declarei com convicção. –"Vai ser tudo teatro."

"Diga o que quiser." –Emmet disse não parecendo convecido. –"Então, você está pronto?"

"Sim. Vamos!"

* * *

**BPOV**

Eu subi as escadas até o terceiroe andei até a porta do apartamento 304. Bati alguns segundos e esperei.

"Espera um minuto." –Rosalie falou. Um segundo depois Alice abriu aporta.

"Oi, Bella, e ai, quais as novas?" –Alice perguntou.

"Nada demais." – respondi enquanto entrava. –"Está lindo."

"Obrigada." –Alice disse. –"Mas comparado com o seu, isso parece uma caixa de fósforo." – continuei a olhar em volta e meus olhos pousaram na famosa cadeira de plástico rosa.

"Legal." – disse sarcástica enquanto olhava a cadeira.

"Ei, não zombe da minha cadeira. Vai ficar e ponto final." –Alice declarou. Olhei para Rosalie que estava atrás de Alice fazendo sinal negativo.

"Não." – eu disse suprimindo um sorriso.

"Então, o que traz você ao nosso humilde lar?" –Alice perguntou enquanto ela sentava na cama e terminava de pintar suas unhas.

"Nada. Eu só queria dar um tempo e visitar minhas amigas."

"Edward está te deixando maluca?" –Rosalie perguntou.

"Ele e todo mundo." – ele respondeu.

"É, nós escutamos." –Alice disse. –"Como todos descobriram? Nós não falamos nada." – eu sentei ao lado de Alice, Rosalie fez o mesmo. Depois disso contei toda história da Sra. Spencer e sobre o plano que eu e Edward bolamos.

"Urgh, porque ela teve que contar para o Billy?! Ele é o maior fofoqueiro que eu conheço." –Alice disse.

"Pensei a mesma coisa." –concordei.

"Então, você e Edward vão fingir?" –Rosalie perguntou.

"Sim, tem outra saída?"

"Não deve ser tão difícil." –Alice comentou.

"Alice, acho que você não entendeu direito. Eu e Edward temos que fingir que estamos completamente apaixonados e enganar todos da universidade. Onde isso não é difícil?"

"Vai ser muito fácil. Vocês dois têm uma queda um pelo outro, mas ainda estão em negação."

"Não comece essa história novamente." – eu pedi. Não havia nada entre eu e Edward. Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir?

"Você casou com ele." –Rosalie disse.

"Eu estava bêbada. Você, acima de qualquer pessoa, sabe o que álcool pode fazer com as pessoas. Era primeira vez que eu bebi, e olha a merda."

"Eu ainda acho que é questão de tempo até vocês caírem em si e perceber que há algo mais." – Alice disse.

"Você até pode começar a gostar dele." –Rosalie acrescentou.

"Eu juro que não tem nada acontecendo. Então, será que podemos mudar de assunto?"

"Tudo bem" – Alice disse depois de um minuto.

"Obrigada." –agradeci. –"Vocês querem ir almoçar?"

"Claro, estávamos indo no bandejão." –Rosalie disse.

"Eu estava pensando fora do campus." – esclareci. –"Quando estava vindo para cá, umas cinqüenta pessoas vieram me perguntar sobre o casamento e o restante ficou me encarando e cochichando. Eu realmente não estou a fim de ir lá."

"Ok, então vamos aonde?" –Alice perguntou. –"Só preciso falar com Jasper um minuto. Você espera."

"Estava pensando naquele restaurante natural e é claro que espero."

"Preciso pegar minha bolsa." – Rosalie disse. Quando elas estavam prontas, abri a porta.

"Oi, Bella." –Jennifer cumprimentou. Ela deveria estar para bater na porta.

"Oi." –todas cumprimentamos.

"Desculpe incomodá-la, Alice, mas só queria saber se você sabe quando vai ser aquela palestra daquele estilista famoso."

"Hum, eu acho que é na quarta." – Alice respondeu. –"Preciso checar." – ela andou até o calendário. –"Isso mesmo, e começa à uma da tarde."

"Obrigada." –ela respondeu. Ela me olhou. –"Fiquei sabendo da novidade."

"Que novidade?" – perguntei desentendida.

"Ah ... que você se casou com Edward. Eu descobri essa manhã por uma das minhas vizinhas e não pude acreditar."

"Nem eu." – eu respondi com um falso sorriso.

"Esse é o anel? Posso ver?" – Jennifer perguntou segurando minha mão e nem tive chance de responder. –"Olha o tamanho desses bebes. São enormes. Lindos."

"Hum ... obrigada." –eu respondi puxando minhas mãos. Olhei minhas amigas e elas estavam sorrindo.

"Então, como aconteceu?" –Jennifer perguntou.

"Como aconteceu?" –perguntei confusa.

"Dãrr. Você e Edward? O casamento? Todos estão super curiosos."

"Isso é meio pessoal." – eu falei. Na verdade eu não falaria nada até falar com Edward sobre toda essa história.

"Por favor! Eu juro que eu não vou contar a ninguém." –Jennifer implorou. _Tá, e eu sou o papai noel para acreditar, _pensei

"Desculpe." –eu sabia que ela não ficaria de boca fechada, pois era que nem o Billy.

"Mas ..." –Jennifer começou.

"Desculpe, mas não podemos ficar para conversar." –Rosalie interviu. –"Nós estávamos de saída e não podemos nos atrasar."

"Outro dia, conversamos." –Alice acrescentou.

"Tudo bem, então ... mas vocês tem que dar todos detalhes depois." –Jennifer declarou apontadanto para mim. –"Tchau garotas – e Sra. Cullen." –Quando finalmente saímos, eu coloquei minhas mãos sobre minha face.

"Nós estamos ferrados."

"Não, não estão." –Alice assegurou. –"Vocês irão conseguir. Além do mais, nós iremos ajudá-los."

"Tudo que precisarem, nos avisem." –Rosalie concordou.

"Me mate."

"Menos isso." –Alice respondeu enquanto me abraçava. –"Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu prometo. Vamos almoçar agora. Acho que tem um sundae te esperando."

"Com bastante cobertura de chocolate?" -perguntei animada

"Claro."

"Então o que estamos esperando." – sundae não iria ajudar a resolver meu problema, mas pelo menos iria esquecer por um momento.

* * *

**EPOV**

Eu voltei para o apartamento com uma terrível dor de cabeça. Meu dia foi estressante, para não dizer outra coisa. Quando cheguei no restaurante da universidade com Jasper e Emmet para almoçar, fui bombardeado pelos meus amigos e alguns conhecidos por perguntas sobre o casamento. Voltei ao apartamento para descansar um pouco, mas logo tive que ir ao hospital. Lá, alguns colegas de sala também perguntaram. Qualquer lugar que eu ia, tinha sempre alguém me parando e fazendo perguntas sobre Bella e eu.

Fui direto para o banheiro para pegar o Tylenol. Caminhei até o quarto e abri a porta, mas eu parei por um instante. Bella estava de costas para mim e parecia estar se arrumando. Ela só estava com um shorts preto curto. Minha boca ficou seca enquanto olhava suas costas nua. Infelizmente, não durou muito porque Bella logo colocou a blusa e virou.

"Edward, o que você está fazendo?" –ela perguntou nervosa enquanto colocava suas mãos no quadril. –"Já ouviu falar em bater na porta?"

"Hã? Hum ... desculpe." –mexi minha cabeça. Eu não acredito que estava tarando a Bella. O que há de errado comigo? –"Você deveria ter trancado a porta."

"Eu pensei que iria demorar e não escutei você chegando." –Bella se defendeu.

"Não é meu problema." –respondi sorrindo. –"A não ser que você quisesse que eu a visse assim."

"Em seus sonhos, Cullen."

"Se fosse meu sonho, você estaria vestindo muito menos." –eu sorri torto.

"Grosso." –ela disse desgostosa. Eu sorri ainda mais. Adorava deixá-la nervosa.

"Não se preocupe, só vim aqui para pegar minhas coisas para tomar banho."

"Ah tá." –ela disse. –"Só não faça mais isso."

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward revirou os olhos enquanto pegava suas coisas. Enquanto isso, peguei um livro que estava em cima do criado mudo, liguei o abajur e me deitei no meu lado da cama. Não demorou muito até ficar totalmente perdida na história do livro. Depois de dez minutos, fui interrompida pela porta do banheiro. Eu olhei por instante para o lado, antes de voltar minha atenção para o livro, Edward apareceu. Tudo que ele estava vestindo era uma boxer preta. Eu engoli seco quando vi o seu peito definido molhado pelo banho. _Meu deus,_ pensei enquanto minha face ficava quente e possivelmente vermelha.

Eu levantei o livro para cobrir minha face. Respirei fundo para me acalmar. _Droga, eu já tinha visto ele sem camisa antes. Não tem nada de novo a não ser que os seus músculos estão mais definidos que da última vez. Merda! Pare de pensar nisso. _Eu ainda tinha que falar com Edward sobre o que contaríamos as pessoas e não havia como conversar com ele, estando vermelha. Um minuto depois senti que Edward deitou na cama. Quando me senti preparada, fechei o livro e o coloquei no criado mudo. Me sentei e olhei para ele através do grande travesseiro.

"Precisamos conversar." –declarei.

"Bella, pensei que já tivesse resolvido." –ele suspirou. –"Vou bater ..."

"Não é sobre isso." –eu o cortei. –"É sobre o que vamos falar a todas as pessoas. Eu não sei você, mas hoje muitas pessoas me perguntaram sobre como nos casamos."

"Me perguntaram também." –Edward informou. –"Eu me esquivei de todas."

"Fiz o mesmo." –eu disse. –"Nós temos que inventar uma história."

"Nós temos fazer isso muito rápido –tipo hoje a noite." –Edward disse.

"Porque hoje?"

"Porque meu amigo me chamou para uma festa no prédio dele. É a nossa ultima noite de liberdade. Todos estarão lá."

"Como assim?! Edward, porque está me dizendo isso só agora?"

"Desculpe, esqueci. Estava preocupado com todo o interrogatório."

"Bom, só vai ficar pior, ainda mais na festa. Não acredito que disse que íamos. Você nem me perguntou antes."

"Bella, não tem como você não ir. Você, querendo ou não é minha esposa, é praticamente obrigatório você estar lá."

"Não ligo. Você deveria ter me avisado." –eu declarei entediada.

"Tudo bem, foi mal. Na próxima vez eu a aviso. Será que não podemos pensar na história?"

"Tudo bem, deixa-me pensar." – eu disse enquanto bolava algo para que todos acreditassem. Infelizmente, nosso passado estava contra nós.

"Então o que vamos dizer a eles?" –Edward perguntou impaciente. Demorei mais um pouco pensando.

"Já sei." –eu disse. Eu contei a ele minha idéia. –"Então, o que acha? Será que vão acreditar?"

"Acho que sim."

"Agora tudo que precisamos fazer é com que pareça real." – eu disse com medo. Isso será tão exaustivo. Precisávamos de um milagre.

"Deixe comigo." –Edward assegurou.

"O que você vai fazer?" –eu perguntei suspeitando.

"Não se preocupe."

"Edward."

"Bella, relaxa. Eu só vou usar meu charme. Eu prometo que todos vão acreditar no final, mas você tem que colaborar."

"Isso significa?" –perguntei.

"Se eu tocá-la, beijá-la, dançar com você ou qualquer coisa, você não pode ficar tensa. Nós estamos casados então tem que parecer que somos íntimos." –eu sabia que Edward não teria problemas em fingir, mas eu era inocente as vezes e não tinha tanta certeza se conseguiria.

"Mal posso esperar." –eu comentei sarcástica.

"Bella ..."

"Eu sei, vou seguir seu comando." –eu disse. –"Mas não se aproveite da situação. Porque se tentar, eu juro que te mato quando estivermos sozinhos."

"Prometo." – ele respondeu. Eu suspirei. Nós conversamos um pouco mais sobre nossa história para ter certeza que tudo estava certo e detalhado. Quando fomos dormir era mais ou menos meia noite. Tinha sido um longo dia, mas eu sabia que amanha seria maior. Todos os olhos estariam voltados em nós e não podíamos falhar. Não havia saída.


	19. Chapter 19

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R

**Muito obrigada pelos reviews! Qu****em nunca um teria momento pervertida com Edward Cullen? Até eu! Rs!** **A pedidos estou postando mais um capitulo. Espero que gostem e não esqueçam de comentar.**

* * *

.: Capitulo 19 :.

**EPOV**

Eu desliguei a televisão e chequei novamente as horas no relógio. Porque ela está demorando tanto? Eu já estava esperando Bella se arrumar já fazia meia hora e a festa já havia começado há uma hora. Ela realmente está passando muito tempo com Alice e Rosalie. Eu suspirei e fui dar uma volta no apartamento. Bella havia arrumado hoje cedo. Havia quadros na parede, um vaso na mesa da cozinha. Não parecia um apartamento do campus e eu até gostei da mudança.

Minutos depois, fui até a cozinha para pegar algo para beber. Quando abri a porta da geladeira, fiquei surpreso com o que eu vi. Estava cheia, mas logo percebi algo estranho. Ela devia estar brincando. Não é possível que ela nomeou tudo. Bella havia colocado sua inicial em quase tudo que havia na geladeira. Chequei o frizer e vi o mesmo.

"Que porcaria é essa?" – murmurei pegando uma garrafa de água sem me importar.

"Já estou quase pronta." –Bella disse do quarto. Será mesmo verdade? Eu saí da cozinha e percebi porta retratos em uma pequena mesa perto da porta. A maioria era de Bella. Em uma delas, estava ela, uma loira e um cara de cabelo castanhos na praia. Estavam sorrindo. Percebi que era sua mãe, já que ela já havia visitado Bella ano passado. Na outra foto, tinha uma garota com mais dois caras. Bella estava entre eles. Possivelmente eram seus amigos de Phoenix. A próxima foto era de Alice, Rosalie e Bella. A próxima foto era de todo grupo. Eu me lembrei dessa noite. Nós estávamos no show. A banda era péssima, mas nos divertimos muito. Havia uma foto de Bella com um cara loiro. Pareceu ser tirada dentro de uma balada. Eles estavam rindo sobre algo e pareciam bem próximos. As mãos do cara estavam perto da bunda de Bella. Que cara safado!

Eu tentei parar de pensar nisso e olhei a próxima foto. Era do casamento. Fiquei surpreso em vê-la ali, mas Bella disse que a mãe dela havia colocado o envelope com as fotos na mala. Era um pouco inquietante ver. Nós parecíamos felizes com nossos braços em volta do outro e sorrindo para a câmera. Estávamos na praia. A lua brilhava e a única coisa que iluminava eram algumas tochas na nossa volta. Eu poderia estar bêbado naquela noite, mas eu lembrava cada detalhe.

O que eu mais lembrava era o beijo que trocamos depois dos votos. Não era cheio de desejo como o de antes. Havia paixão, mas algo mais. Promessa, talvez. Eu nunca entendi o porque eu tinha casado com ela. Nós não nos dávamos bem e nos odiávamos. Porque aconteceu tudo isso? Eu não sabia a resposta, e nem estava a fim de descobrir, porque se descobrisse algo iria mudar. Tinha certeza.

"Estou pronta, vamos." –Bella declarou enquanto caminhava até a sala. Quando virei, fiquei meio tonto. Ela estava … linda. Ela estava com uma calça skinny e uma blusa de cetim preta. Estava sexy e clássica ao mesmo tempo.

**BPOV**

"Que foi?" – perguntei. Ele estava com o mesmo olhar daquela vez no cruzeiro, antes de nos beijarmos e fazer a besteira de nos casarmos. Acho que não deveria ter usado isso. Alice e suas idéias. Não tinha certeza se iria usar essa roupa, mas Alice havia me convencido. Agora, estava desistindo da idéia. Se Edward gostou, é porque devia estar parecendo uma piranha.

"Acho que vou trocar de roupa." –eu disse enquanto voltava ao quarto.

"Não." –Edward rapidamente disse enquanto pegou meu braço. –" Você está ... gostosa."

"Gostosa?" –perguntei. –"Então vou mudar."

"Bella, isso é bom." –ele disse enquanto ainda me segurava.

"Mas ..."

"Não. Fique assim. Está ótimo." –ele disse sincero. Eu o olhei surpresa. Será que Edward realmente tinha me elogiado? Comecei sentir minha face esquentar, provavelmente já estava vermelha. –"Ainda mais porque não vou esperá-la mais uma hora para se arrumar." –ele continuou. –"Nós já estamos atrasados por sua causa." –_Urgh, o idiota voltou_.

"Bom, se não tivesse ficado no banheiro por uma hora, então, talvez eu iria ter mais tempo para me arrumar." –eu argumentei. Eu olhei para sua mão e vi que ele estava segurando algo e comecei a ficar nervosa.

"Essa é minha água?"

**3POV**

"Será que podemos deixar isso de lado?" –Edward pediu. Eles estavam dentro do carro a caminho da festa e pelos últimos dez minutos, Edward e Bella estavam discutindo sobre as regras da geladeira.

"Não." –Bella respondeu orgulhosa. –"Eu não quero que você coma toda a minha comida. Eu etiquetei por essa razão."

"Você sabe que se eu estiver com fome, eu vou comer do mesmo jeito."

"Não, você não vai. Você reclamou quando comprei comida e disse que era desnecessário já que o restaurante era tão _perto_."

"Sim, é verdade, mas eu não pensei que fosse comprar comida e não aquelas coisas light."

"Bem, não é, então não mexa."

"Eu acho que dividir sua comida comigo é o mínimo que pode fazer. O apartamento era meu, antes de tudo." –Edward explicou.

"E com isso você está querendo dizer o que?" –Bella perguntou enquanto o encarava com os braços cruzados.

"Significa que você tem que fazer sacrifícios." –ele respondeu enquanto olhava a rua por onde dirigia. –"Eu deixo você ficar e você me deixa comer."

"Primeiro de tudo, o apartamento é de nós dois." –Bella começou. –"Segundo, eu paguei pela comida e se quiser comer vai ter que pagar."

"Você não está falando sério?" –Edward perguntou desacreditado.

"Eu nunca brinco com comida." –Bella disse firme. –"Pague ou passe fome. É pegar ou largar."

"Urgh, tudo bem." –Edward suspirou depois. Ele sabia que não importava o que ela dissesse, ele ainda iria comer a comida dela. Depois ela ficaria brava e brigaria novamente. Era melhor, então, pagar para ela ficar sossegada.

"Isso vale para tudo que formos dividir no apartamento." –Bella adicionou.

"O que mais?"

"Produtos de higiene pessoal, detergente, lavar a roupa, toalhas ..."

"Já entendi." – Edward respondeu irritado.

"Que bom." –Bella disse satisfeita. Ele franziu a testa enquanto via que ela estava entediada. O restante do caminho ficaram em silêncio. Depois de uns cinco minutos chegaram na festa.

"Uau." –Bella comentou. Já havia pessoas bêbadas e passando mal. Ela podia escutar a música vinda da casa e parecia estar um caos lá dentro.

"Você está pronta?" –Edward perguntou enquanto estacionava o carro. Eles tiveram que estacionar um pouco distante da casa, já que não havia lugares. Bella concordou e Edward foi abrir a porta. Antes que ele fizesse, ela segurou o braço dele para impedi-lo.

"Você tem certeza que pode lidar com essa situação?" –Bella perguntou temerosa. Eles não podiam contar a verdade a todos e se falhassem, estariam ferrados.

"Ficaremos bem." –Edward a assegurou. Ele então fez uma expressão como se estivesse pensando em algo. –"Porque não testamos?"

"Quê? Como?" –Bella perguntou confusa.

"Assim." –Edward respondeu. Ele se aproximou dela e levou sua mão no rosto de Bella para tirar uma pequena mecha de cabelo na face. Enquanto colocava a mecha atrás da orelha, acariciou seu rosto. O toque de Edward fez Bella arrepiar. Ele aproximou ainda mais e Bella sentiu que sua respiração começou a falhar. Ele não demorou muito para beijá-la suavemente. Um segundo depois ela correspondeu. Ela colocou uma de suas mãos nos ombros dele e a outra em volta ao pescoço. O beijo demorou mais alguns poucos minutos, antes que Edward começasse a se separar lentamente.

"Acho que está bom." – ele declarou com um sorriso torto. Ele abriu a porta e saiu do carro. Enquanto isso, Bella, ficou parada e tentava entender o que havia acontecido. Parecia que estava nas nuvens. _Merda. __O que está acontecendo comigo?_ Ela não teve chance de refletir já que Edward estava abrindo a porta do carro para ele.

"Vamos." –ele disse enquanto segurava a mão dela para sair. Bella segurou a mão dele e pediu a Deus para que seus joelhos não fraquejassem, caso contrário, iria cair. Edward trancou a porta ainda com sua mão entrelaçada na de Bella. Depois disso, ele a guiou até a casa.

"O que foi aquilo?" –Bella perguntou sem pensar.

"Um beijo." –Edward respondeu.

"Eu já sei. O que eu quis dizer é o porquê você fez aquilo?"

"Eu falei para você. Estava fazendo um teste."

"Um teste?"

"Sim, eu queria ver como você reagiria. Já que você não recuou, posso dizer que estamos preparados." –ele explicou. Ela o encarou por um instante e começou a ficar nervosa.

"Você é tão cretino." -ela declarou enquanto puxava sua mão e começava a andar. Bella não sabia do porque estava brava por ele ter a beijado.

"Por quê?" – ele perguntou enquanto a alcançava.

"Você simplesmente é." –ela respondeu seca. Ele a alcançou e segurou o braço dela gentilmente para pará-la.

"Bella, não faça isso agora." –ele falou. –"Quando entrarmos, nós temos que parecer que estamos completamente loucos um pelo outro."

"Não será difícil a parte de parecer que estamos loucos." –ela disse sarcástica.

"Bella."

"O que?" –ela perguntou brava.

"Qual é o seu problema?" –ele perguntou irritado.

"Nada. Será que podemos ir?"

"Não, até você me dizer que está tudo bem. Não vou entrar desse jeito. Todos pensarão que há algo errado."

"Tudo bem, só … só não faça mais esses testes." –Bella disse enquanto fazia aspas com as mãos. Edward a olhou confuso.

"Por quê …"

"Só não faça." –ela enfatizou. Ele a olhou confuso novamente antes de suspirar.

"Ok." –ele prometeu e segurou a mão dela novamente. Bella olhou suas mãos por um momento e caminhou com ele em silêncio.

"Você tem certeza que pode ir?" –ele perguntou mais uma vez enquanto estavam na frente da porta. Ele foi pego de surpreso pelo pequeno piti que ela fez. Se fosse pra fazer isso direito, ele teria que esquecer tudo e concentrar para que todos acreditassem.

"Sim." – ela respondeu calma. Ele bateu na porta e então colocou uma de suas mãos envolta da cintura dela. Bella fez o mesmo enquanto entravam na casa. Não demorou muito para que as pessoas começassem a encarar e a cochichar.

"Bem vindo ao circo." –Edward murmurou de modo que só ele escutasse. Já que Bella não estava acostumada com este tipo de festa, ele se encarregou de deixá-la à vontade. Ele a segurou próximo dele enquanto passavam pela multidão. Ele estava procurando alguém conhecido.

"Ei, Edward, aqui!" – Matt o chamou. Ele e alguns garotos da sala estavam com suas namoradas.

"E ai caras?" –Edward cumprimentou.

"Bella, você está linda." –Mia elogiou. –"Gostei da roupa."

"Obrigada." –Bella respondeu. Ela ainda estava nervosa sobre toda essa história de fingimento. Seria um desafio mentir dessa maneira, mas ela nunca havia desistido de nada. Confidente e determinda, Bella sorriu. –"É minha primeira festa desde que me tornei. Sra. Cullen então queria ficar bonita."

"Aii, que lindo." –Lindsey falou.

"Bom, você está linda." –Jennifer acrescentou.

"Será que podemos ver o anel?" –Mia perguntou curiosa. Bella levantou sua mão esquerda para que todas as garotas vissem. Algumas pessoas começaram a se aproximar. Definitivamente, Bella e Edward seriam o centro das atenções hoje a noite.

"Esses diamantes são verdadeiros?" –alguém perguntar.

"Claro que são." –Edward respondeu enquanto puxava Bella para perto dele. –"Você acha que daria algo ruim para minha esposa?" –todas as garotas soltaram um "ahhh" e os garotos riram.

"Cara, não acredito que você casou."-Matt falou. –"Acho que nunca veria esse dia – especialmente com Bella."

"É, eu pensei que vocês se odiassem." –Chris disse.

"Sim, nós nos odiávamos." –Bella disse. –"Eu sempre achei ele um completo idiota mas ... algo mudou e me apaixonei por ele." –ela terminou dando um beijo na bochecha de Edward.

"Isso é adorável." – Mia disse.

"Agora é sério! Estou morrendo de vontade de saber como vocês ficaram juntos." –Jennifer pediu.

"Bom, é até uma história engraçada ..." –Edward começou, mas foi interrompido.

"Edward! Bella!" –Alice acenou para eles do outro lado sala. Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper também estavam com ela.

"Humm, pessoal, a gente precisa ir lá, mas prometo que vamos contar tudo." –Bella disse. Muitas pessoas não gostaram.

"Eles acabaram de chegar." –Mia interrompeu. –"Vamos dar espaço a eles ... mas depois vocês dois terão que contar."

"Já voltamos." – Edward disse antes de ir até seus amigos com Bella.

"Nós estávamos começando a pensar que vocês nem viriam na festa"

"E perder a oportunidade de todos ficarem perguntando sobre nós? Nunca." –Bella brincou.

"Todo mundo parou para vê-los chegando." –Jasper informou.

"Nós percebemos." –Edward respondeu.

"Então, como estão?" –Emmet perguntou.

"Até que bem." –Bella respondeu. –"Mas a gente só está aqui há vinte minutos."

"Isso é só o começo." –Rosalie brincou.

"Edward! Bella!" –alguém gritou. Edward virou para ver que Tyler estava se aproximando deles.

"E, ai?" –Edward o cumprimentou.

"Oi." –Bella disse.

"Então, é verdade? Vocês se casaram?" –ele perguntou.

"Sim." –Edward confirmou. Ele beijou Bella na testa. Mais uma vez, Bella ficou arrepiada.

"Parabéns." – Tyler cumprimentou. –"Eu sempre soube que vocês ficariam juntos, mas nunca imaginei que iriam tão longe como casar."

"Como assim sempre soube que eles iam ficar juntos?" –Alice perguntou interessada.

"Meu, eu já vi eles brigando. Edward fica super puto e começa a ficar imaginando porque deixou Bella afetá-lo tanto. Você não fica assim por alguém a não ser que sinta algo. Eu geralmente nem presto muito atenção nessas coisas, mas posso dizer que sempre teve uma tensão sexual entre eles." _Não, não era._ Edward pensou. _Eu realmente estava muito puto com ela._

"Ah." –Bella comentou com um sorriso, mas por dentro estava desabando em raiva. _Na real, será que não é possível odiar alguém sem ter outros sentimentos. Porque as pessoas não entendem?_

"Eu concordo." –Alice disse.

"Todo aquele discurso 'eu te odeio' já estava ficando velho." –Rosalie disse quase rindo.

"E patético." –Emmet adicionou.

"Cala a boca vocês dois." -Edward pediu.

"Tudo bem, Edward. Não precisa ficar com vergonha. Todos nós sabemos que você sempre quis a Bella." –Jasper acrescentou. Todos riram menos Edward. Bella olhou para Edward com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"Sério? Você sempre me quis?" – Bella disse enquanto ela passava seu dedo nos braços de Edward. –"Não tinha idéia, _querido."_ – para todos poderia parecer que ela estava sendo carinhosa, mas Edward a conhecia. Ela estava tentando tira-lo do sério já que ele não podia fazer nada.

"Bom, eu sempre fui um cara misterioso." –Edward respondeu com um sorriso falso. Todos riram pelo comentário.

"Eu amo essa música." –Alice exclamou de repente quando começou a tocar a música 'Boom Boom Pow' dos Black Eyed Peas. –"Rose, Bella, vamos dançar."–antes que elas pudessem responder Alice já havia as puxado. Os garotos ficaram onde estavam e ficaram olhando as garotas dançarem.

"Edward, eu converso com você mais tarde." –Tyler disse. –"Vou conversar com Mia."

"Tudo bem, cara." – Não demorou muito para que algumas pessoas se aproximassem dele. Edward estava escutando uma colega de sua classe falando como ele e Bella pareciam Brangellina ( Brad Pitt e Angelina Jolie). Ele começou a ficar entediado e prestou atenção na conversa de Jasper e Emmet. Não era nada agradável.

Edward olhou para a pista de dança e seu queixo caiu. Ele estava supreso, pois as garotas já tinham começado a se requebrar. Os olhos de Edward caíram em Bella. Aquela roupa e os seus movimentos a deixavam tão ... sexy. Ele começou a pensar no dia em que eles dançaram juntos no cruzeiro. Seu corpo mexia junto com o dele em uma sintonia perfeita. Ele não importaria de dançar novamente com ela.

"Licença." –Edward interrompeu a garota enquanto ele ia até a pista de dança.

"Edward, onde você vai?" –Emmet perguntou, mas ficou sem resposta. Seu irmão continuou a andar até alcançar Bella.

"Qual o problema?" –Bella perguntou quando viu o olhar determinado de Edward.

"Nada." –ele respondeu. –"Só vim dançar com você."

"Ah." –Bella comentou. A música terminou e começou tocar uma lenta. –"Tudo bem."

"Nós vamos buscar Emmet e Jasper." –Rosalie disse enquanto ela e Alice iam até os garotos. Alice piscou para Bella, que revirou os olhos. Ela olhou para Edward e se aproximou. Colocou uma mão no pescoço dele e outra no ombro. Eles começaram a dançar.

Não demorou muito para que Bella percebesse os olhares mortais de algumas garotas. A maioria das pessoas que tinham conversado, haviam a felicitado e pediam para ver o anel. Entretanto, Bella percebeu que a maioria das garotas/piranhas estavam bravas porque Edward, agora, estava fora do mercado. Bella colocou sua cabeça no peito de Edward. Ela não queria ver ninguém a encarando. Alguns segundos depois, ele começou a passar a mão no cabelo dela. Bella, mais uma vez, sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar pelo toque.

Enquanto isso, Edward estava completamente extasiado por ela. Seu cabelo parecia uma seda e sentir o pequeno corpo dela contra o dele estava o deixando maluco. Ele sentiu a mesma coisa quando a beijou no carro. Era como sentir um choque só em tocá-la e depois ele não podia concentrar em mais nada, somente nela. Quando a música acabou, ele ficou aliviado. Edward não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo com ele, mas uma coisa era certa, ele estava se sentindo desconfortável. _Provavelmente estou assim porque todos estão nos olhando. Tem que ser isso._

"Vamos descansar um pouco." –Bella sugeriu. Ela não estava mais afim de dançar, seus pés estavam doendo por causa do salto e dançar com Edward a estava deixando confusa.

"Claro." –Edward respondeu. Ele a seguiu enquanto ela ia até um dos sofás. Ele sentou perto dela. Bella percebeu que algumas pessoas estavam olhando para eles então encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Edward.

"Vocês estão ai!" –Jennifer exclamou. Um grande grupo composto de nossos colegas a seguiu. –"Vocês nos devem aquela história." –todos sentaram envolta deles e o restante sentou no chão. _Isso será divertido, _Edward pensou. Estava na hora deles contarem como eles ficaram juntos. Um segundo depois Emmet, Rosalie, Alice e Jasper entraram na sala.

"Bella, o que está acontecendo?" –Alice perguntou confusa enquanto se aproximava.

"Edward e Bella vão finalmente nos contar como eles se casaram." –Matt declarou.

"Eu não quero perder isso por nada." –Rosalie disse enquanto se sentava no colo de Emmet. Todos estavam olhando Bella e Edward esperançosos.

"Ok, todos sabem que eu e Bella nunca dos demos bem." –Edward falou. Todos mexeram a cabeça afirmamente. –"Bom, isso era verdade até o final do semestre passado. Eu estava com Tanya e Bella com Jack ..."

"Jacob." –Bella corrigiu e todos riram.

"Que seja. Então, antes do verão começar, nós terminamos com eles por razões pessoais ..."

"... e Alice tinha acabado de nos dizer que ela havia ganhado uma viagem com 5 acompanhantes para um cruzeiro no Caribe." –Bella acrescentou. –"Era o remédio perfeito após o término."

"Legal." –Tyler disse enquanto os outros concordaram com ele.

"Nós fomos a esse cruzeiro e eles nos deram uma suíte enorme. Tinha quatro quartos e três banheiros, bar, uma TV enorme, Playstation ..." –Edward listou. Os garotos ficaram animados quando foi mencionado todo o aparato eletrônico.

"Humm ... Edward, eu acho que eles entenderam." –Bella interrompeu. –"Nós tínhamos que escolher nossos quartos. O meu quarto e o de Edward tinha um banheiro conjugado. Legal, né? Deixe-me contar. Na verdade, não era, porque nenhuma garota teve que dividir um banheiro com Edward Cullen." –todos riram novamente.

"Não foi tão ruim." –Edward negou.

"Você ficou no banheiro por uma hora arrumando o cabelo."

"Isso é que você pensa. Eu não estava lá o tempo inteiro. Eu só tranquei a porta do seu lado para você não entrar." –Edward revelou. Depois disso, virou para todos. –"Foi tão engraçado. Ela ficava gritando e batendo na porta. Ela até me bateu."

"Você mereceu." –Bella retorquiu.

"Vocês são tão engraçados." –Jennifer comentou.

"Nós acabamos passando muito tempo juntos naquela semana. Eu não sei quando realmente aconteceu, mas acredito que foi quando a gente começou a passar algum tempo sozinhos." –Edward continuou.

"E o que vocês faziam?" –Mia perguntou.

"Nós ficávamos no meu quarto assistindo filmes ou seriados. Ah, e a gente foi em duas baladas." –Bella explicou.

"Aquele lugar era maravilhoso." –Alice acrescentou.

"Era sim, tirando todos aqueles pervertidos." –Bella murmurou. –"Tinha um grupo de garotos que Edward, Emmet e Jasper conheceram. Dois desses caras, não me deixavam em paz."

"Eles ficavam grudados em Bella." –Edward disse. –"Era bem chato."

"Uma vez fomos em uma balada e esses caras não me largavam, não importava o que eu fizesse, não conseguia me livrar deles. Chegou uma hora que eu estava no meio deles na pista de dança. Vamos dizer que as mãos deles eram bobinhas demais." –Bella disse. As garotas ficaram com nojo.

"Nossa que nojentos." – Lindsey disse.

"Foi neste exato momento que eu apareci." –Edward disse. –"Estava na cara que ela não estava conseguindo se livrar deles e então fui até eles e a tirei de lá. Os caras ficaram bem putos, mas honestamente eu não estava nem aí. Bella e eu fomos para outro lado da pista de dança e dançamos a noite inteira."

"Os caras começaram a se aproximar de nós, então, acabamos voltando para o dormitório e ele me ensinou como jogar vídeo game."

"Eu juro que tentei, mas ela é péssima." –Edward disse. O pessoal riu ainda mais.

"Como eu estava dizendo." –Bella continuou depois de dar um olhar brincalhão a Edward. –"Nós começamos a passar mais tempo juntos e acho que as coisas foram crescendo a partir daí."

"Mas como acabaram casando?" –Jennifer perguntou.

"Uma noite, nós fomos separadamente para uma balada. Nós nos encontramos lá e começamos a dançar. A última coisa que me lembro, é que Edward estava com aquele olhar e então me levou para um corredor vazio. Antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele me beijou. A partir daí, eu sabia que o amava."

"Isso é tão romântico." –Mia disse enquanto as outras soltaram um 'ahhh'.

"Eu já tinha saído com Bella antes, mas nós estávamos tão ocupados em discutir que não percebi o quanto ela era maravilhosa. Eu não conseguia pensar na possibilidade de perdê-la então eu disse que a amava e a pedi em casamento." –Edward explicou.

"Eu aceitei imediatamente. Havia uma loja do navio que fazia registros de casamento. Fomos até lá e depois até uma loja de jóias para comprar as alianças." –Bella disse levantado sua mão esquerda para mostrar o anel. Aqueles que não tinham visto ficaram com inveja.

"Depois disso, nós saímos do navio e nos casamos na praia." –Edward terminou. –"E o resto já sabem."

"Essa é a história mais linda que eu já escutei." –Jennifer comentou.

"Como vocês reagiram?" –Chris perguntou a Emmet.

"Nós não esperávamos." –Emmet disse.

"É, especialmente eu." –Alice interrompeu com um sorriso malvado. –"Fui eu que entrei no quarto naquela manhã."

"Alice!" –Bella exclamou. _Ela não falou isso! _Miados e assobios podiam ser escutados. Bella ficou super envergonhada e ela tinha certeza que estava vermelha como um tomate agora. Ela olhou para Edward e ele estava um grande sorriso na face.

"Isso não é nada engraçado." –Bella murmurou a Edward.

"Ah, claro que é!" – ele disse a ela ainda sorrindo. Ela escondeu sua face no peito de Edward e todos ficaram satisfeitos pela história.

O resto da noite passou rápido. Bella e Edward fingiram muito bem e todos haviam acreditado. Bella ainda estava com vergonha e se sentia desconfortável pelo comentário de Alice ao contrário de Edward. Eles chegaram no apartamento por volta das três horas.

"Eu acho que deu tudo certo." –Edward comentou. –"Todos parecem ter acreditado."

"Eu ainda não acredito que Alice disse aquilo. Eu vou matá-la." –Bella suspirou.

"Ela só estava tentando ajudar. Pessoalmente, acho que foi um grande final."

"Claro que ia pensar desse jeito." –Bella disse enquanto ia ao banheiro com seu pijama. Depois, foi a vez de Edward se arrumar. Quando ele voltou, Bella já estava dormindo. Ele não a culpava, pois toda a atuação também o cansou. Por sorte, eles sobreviveram esta noite. Ele deitou na cama e encarou o grande travesseiro. Eles podiam estar enganando a universidade inteira, mas havia um grande desafio na frente deles – morar juntos. Seria um longo ano.

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R

**Muito obrigado por todos os reviews e pelo carinho! Fico super feliz que estejam gostando da fic. Meu dia fica melhor. Confesso que fico super ansiosa para ler todos os comentários. Rs! **

**Respondendo algumas perguntas: A Tanya está naquele intercâmbio, então vai demorar para mostrar as caras, mas vamos dizer que quando ela chegar, vai provocar alguns estragos. Acho que já perceberam que sou Team Edward. Rs! O Jacob vai aparecer no próximo capitulo e não vai ser nada agradável. A biscate da Lauren Mallory, também vai dar as caras e vai fazer de tudo pra ficar com Edward. A confusão vai estar armada. Rs! Quanto a história que inventaram, só omitiram o fato de estarem bebados. Afinal, quando se inventa algo enorme, no fim acabam sempre se enrolando. **

**Esse capitulo saiu curtinho, mas prometo que compenso no próximo! Bom é isso! Sem mais delongas. Espero que curtam esse capitulo.**

* * *

.: Capitulo 20 :.

**3POV**

Bella chegou no apartamento por volta das sete horas da noite. Foi um dia muito longo. Quarta feira parecia que era o seu dia mais movimentado da semana. Ela tinha aulas pela manhã. Uma hora da tarde ela tinha que ir ajudar Alice na nova linha de roupas e depois disso, ela teve que ir ao centro de monitoria para dar boas vindas todos os novos monitores. Ela falou sobre todas as regras e tudo sobre o trabalho.

Assim que, terminou, ela pegou a lista dos novos alunos na monitoria, mas foi interrompida por Billy que estava preocupado sobre biologia avançada nesse semestre. Faltou pouco para que Bella que não colocasse suas mãos na garganta dele e asfixiá-lo por toda bagunça que ele arrumou para ela e Edward. Então, depois de uma hora agüentando ele falar sem parar, ela tentou acalmá-lo e fazê-lo calar a boca. Bella finalmente havia chegado. Ela deixou sua mochila com todos os seus livros perto da porta. Ela percebeu que a televisão estava ligada e estava passando um programa médico. Bella nem mexeu pois sabia que Edward deveria estar assistindo.

Ela foi até a cozinha preparar algo para jantar. Ela só tinha comido uma barra de cereal à tarde. A essa hora, estava morrendo de fome. Bella foi até o armário para ver o que iria preparar. Queria algo fácil e rápido. Seus olhos caíram em uma caixa de macarrão e um pacote de queijo ralado. Ela pegou uma panela, encheu de água e colocou um pouco de sal. Depois disso, ela foi pegar um livro para ler. Teria uma atividade sobre ele na sexta feira e já tinha lido a metade. Ela sentou na cadeira que havia na cozinha e esperou a água ferver.

Após alguns minutos, ela escutou o barulho da água fervendo. Bella se levantou e colocou o macarrão na água. Enquanto esperava ficar pronto, Bella voltou ao seu lugar e tentou se concentrar, mas o volume da televisão estava muito alto. Ela olhou para sala e viu que Edward não estava lá. Decidiu ir até lá, para baixar o volume. Foi quando ela escutou – os gritos. Bella percebeu que era a voz de Edward e vinha do quarto. Ela não escutou ninguém alem dele, então pressupôs que ele estivesse no telefone.

"Eu disse para não se preocupar. Tudo está sobre controle." –ele gritou firme. A hostilidade de sua voz era evidente e Bella percebeu.

"Não, pai, esses são seus planos … eu estou estudando, trabalhando ou seja estou fazendo tudo." –enquanto Edward continuava a argumentar, Bella voltou a cozinha e terminou de fazer seus jantar. Ela queria saber o que estava acontecendo, mas não queria ser rude e intrometer em assuntos familiares. Ela tinha terminado de colocar um pouco de macarrão no seu prato, quando escutou a porta abrir e alguns passos. Bella viu Edward sentar no sofá e olhar a televisão, sem muita atenção. Ela esperou alguns minutos antes de se levantar e ir até a sala.

"Ei, hum, eu fiz algo para comer se quiser um pouco." –ela ofereceu. –"Não é nada sofisticado, mas mata a fome." –demorou alguns segundos até que os olhos de Edward não assistisse mais a televisão e olhasse para Bella. Ele ainda estava tentando entender toda a discussão com Carlisle e ele só queria ficar sozinho.

"Não, obrigada." –ele respondeu. Bella encolheu os ombros e voltou para a cozinha. O estomago de Edward, entretanto, começou a roncar um pouco depois. Ele não tinha ido até o restaurante aquela noite para jantar e já que ele não sabia cozinhar, a não ser fazer ovos, ele decidiu aceitar a oferta.

"O que você fez?" –Edward perguntou enquanto entrava na cozinha. Bella o olhou surpresa.

"Hum, macarrão com queijo." –ela respondeu.

"Sério?" –ele sorriu. –"Eu pensei que fosse comida para crianças."

"Cara, não fala isso. Macarrão com queijo é a melhor comida do mundo." –Bella se defendeu. –"E, diga-se de passagem a minha preferida."

"Você é uma criança." –Edward riu enquanto Bella revirava os olhos. Ele pegou um prato e colocou um pouco de macarrão nele. Depois disse, sentou perto de Bella na mesa. –"O que está lendo?"

"É um livro que eu tenho que ler para aula de sexta feira." –ela respondeu. –"Literatura Inglesa."

"Parece ser chato." – Edward disse. Bella sorriu.

"É legal, pelo menos eu gosto." –os dois ficaram em silêncio mais alguns minutos. Bella continuava a ler e Edward a comer.

"Eu vi você apontando para mim hoje no campus? –Bella perguntou sem interesse de tirar os olhos do livro. –"Porque apontou?"

"Ah, era meu professor perguntando sobre nosso casamento. Eu te vi e apontei para mostrar quem era."

"E o que ele perguntou?" – pelo que ela tinha visto, a conversa deles não parecia tão agradável.

"Ele só perguntou se vai afetar meus estudos e o trabalho no hospital." – Bella o olhou confusa.

"Porque afetaria?"

"Eu não sei, acho que meu pai deve ter colocado essa idéia na cabeça dele."

"Carlisle."

"É."

"Ele nunca te deixa em paz."

"Não muito, ele está no meu pé desde que tinha idade suficiente para segurar um bisturi e um estetoscópio."

"Você não se importa se eu fizer uma pergunta. –Bella pediu. Ela estava curiosa mas não queria que ele se sentisse desconfortável. Ele acenou afirmamente. –"O que ele faz exatamente?

"Basicamente, tudo. Quando eu era pequeno ele ficava me enchendo a paciência e ele constantemente me criticava e dizia que tudo que eu fazia estava errado. Foi piorando, quando fiquei mais velho." –Edward explicou. Ele estava surpreso por revelar isso a Bella. Quando o assunto é Carlisle, ele geralmente guardava para si. A sinceridade nos olhos de Bella, o fez baixar a guarda e logo sentiu que não podia esconder algo dela, como geralmente fazia com as outras pessoas.

"Eu tenho certeza que ele só quer o melhor para você." –Bella disse segundos depois.

"Eu duvido muito." –Edward respondeu. –"Você não tem idéia como é lidar com ele."

"Bom, talvez esteja certo. Ele é seu pai, apesar de tudo. Você o conhece acima de tudo." –ela disse. –"Mas eu prefiro ver as coisas boas nas pessoas,"

"Acredite, não há nada nele." – ele declarou. Bella olhou preocupada para Edward. Ela nunca tinha visto esse lado dele. Geralmente quando ela estava perto, ele era sarcástico e arrogante e parecia que tinha um rei na barriga. Mas nesse momento, Bella teve uma idéia de como ele era realmente por trás das brincadeiras de mal gosto e de seu ego. Pela primeira vez, Bella percebeu como ele era vunerável e frustrado.

"Bom, mas parece que está agüentando a pressão." –Bella disse com um sorriso. Inesperadamente, ele retornou o gesto. Edward parou de olhar Bella e fixou na sua ultima mordida de seu jantar. A conversa tinha se tornado muito pessoal para seu gosto. –"Só cuidado com aquela coisa de forçar a mandíbula quando está nervoso."

"Que coisa de forçar a mandíbula?" –Edward perguntou depois.

"Esquece." –Bella se fez de desentendida enquanto voltava a ler.

"Sério, eu quero saber o que vocês quis dizer." –ele disse interessado.

"Toda vez que toca no nome do Carlisle, você fica todo tenso e começa apertar a mandíbula. Na real, um dia desses, você pode até quebrar um dente." –Bella explicou de fato. –"Que foi?" –ela perguntou quando ele começou a sorrir torto para ela.

"Nada." – ele disse enquanto se levantava e colocava seu prato na máquina de lavar.

"Que foi?" –ela repetiu. Ele ainda estava sorrindo e ela queria saber o porque.

"Você me observa bastante, né Bella?"

"Como assim?"

"Então, quantas vezes por dia você fica me tarando?" –Edward perguntou. –"Cinqüenta?"

"Hum, nenhuma. Da onde você tirou essa idéia?" –ela perguntou e sua simpatia por ele estava começando a se transformar em irritação.

"Bom, você acabou de dizer um comportamento especificamente meu. Isso só pode significar que você está me observando constantemente para trazer isso a tona. Já que eu sou o cara mais gostoso, é natural achar que é difícil de resistir a mim." –ele disse. _Será que ele está falando sério? Será que ele bateu a cabeça, cheirou? __Ele está louco, _Bella pensou.

"Eu não fico te tarando." –Bella negou. –"É só que eu percebi isso em você, assim como eu sei que Alice levanta a sobrancelha quando ela está interessada em algo, e Rosalie revira os olhos quando está brava. Então, não tente se gabar e muito menos achar que eu fico te tarando, porque eu não faço isso."

"Se essa é a sua história." –Edward respondeu.

"Não é uma história. É a verdade." –ela declarou frustrada. _Se ele não fosse não alto eu iria acabar com ele._

"Ah, eu acredito." –ele riu, não acreditando muito. –"Assim como eu sei que você morde seus lábios e coloca seu cabelo atrás da orelha quando está nervosa." – o queixo de Bella caiu. Ela estava surpresa.

"Mas não se preocupe, Bella, eu não taro você também." –Edward disse com um sorriso sexy fazendo com que Bella se arrepiasse. Ele então caminhou até a sala e assistiu o restante do programa que estava passando na televisão. Edward sorriu quando percebeu que Bella ainda estava sentada tentando entender o seu comentário.


	21. Chapter 21

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R

**Obrigada pelos reviews! Quero me desculpar por não ter conseguido postar antes é que ontem de manhã tive um compromisso e não podia deixar de ir. Mas, para deixar o dia de vocês mais feliz, estou postando mais cedo ainda. Agora são 12:08. Rs! Cheguei da pós e já corri´para ler os reviews e agora estou postando o novo capitulo. Bom, respondendo as perguntas: pelo andar da carroagem os lemmons vai demorar a acontecer, mas garanto que não vão se arrenpender por ter esperado tanto tempo. Ah, agora os beijos, bom, vai ter alguma coisa daqui uns dois capitulos. Então, se eu conseguir terminar, sabado eu posto. É isso, então boa leitura!**

* * *

.: Capitulo 21 :.

**3POV**

_6 de setembro de 2008_

" … e então é só você calcular tudo e então está resolvido." – Bella explicou. Era sábado à tarde e ela estava na monitoria. Bella olhou para o relógio e notou que só faltava dez minutos para terminar essa sessão.

"Só isso?" –Billy perguntou surpreso.

"Só." –Bella confirmou. –"Tudo que tem que fazer é usar a fórmula, memorizar as regras e pronto."

"Demorei umas duas horas para fazer o exercício e ainda sim estava errado. Bella, você salvou meu dia." –ele agradeceu.

"Esses problemas é aó questão de interpretação." –Bella disse sorrindo. Depois de cinco minutos, Billy resolveu outro problema. Ela olhou rapidamente para ver se estava certo. –"Certo. Bom trabalho. Agora você pode ir."

"Obrigada, Isabella." –Billy declarou. –"Eu te vejo na segunda, certo?"

"Sim, uma da tarde, não se esqueça." –Bella disse.

"Certo, então, até!" –ele disse. Bella acenou um tchau e depois disso arrumou suas coisas em cima da mesa e foi até a mesa central.

"Tem mais alguém antes de eu ir embora?" –ela perguntou a supervisora. Havia poucos monitores hoje e havia muitos alunos. Normalmente era assim no começo do ano.

"Hum, deixe-me ver." –Sra. Lockhart disse enquanto olhava a tabela . –"Humm, tem uma aluna. Seu nome é Lauren Mallory e ela está na mesa dois." –ela olhou para direção da mesa e percebeu uma loira. Ela parecia estar entediada e batia seus dedos na mesa.

"Oi." –Bella disse enquanto se aproximava da aluna. –"Lauren?" – a garota a olhou desinteressada. –"Eu sou Isabella."

"E daí?" –ela disse arrogante. _Uau, isso vai ser tão divertido! _Bella decidiu já entrar no assunto.

"Eu vou ser sua monitora essa tarde. Aqui diz que você é caloura e que precisa de ajuda em Literatura Americana."

"Peraí, _você_ vai me ajudar?" –ela perguntou enojada.

"Sim." –Bella respondeu o mais educada possível. Ela não havia nem começado e a garota já estava a irritando.

"Mas eles disseram que um cara chamado Fred seria meu monitor."

"Bom, ele teve que ir embora por motivos pessoais. Então, hoje, eu vou ser sua monitora."

"Mas, ele é gostoso." –Bella a olhou confusa. _O que isso tem a ver?_

"E?" –Bella perguntou.

"Eu queria que ele fosse meu monitor, não você." –ela declarou.

"Bom, as coisas mudam. Você pode ficar e eu serei sua monitora por apenas hoje ou você pode vir na terça feira quando ele trabalha." –Bella respondeu. –"A escolha é sua."

"Não tem nenhum cara que pode ser meu monitor?" –ela perguntou enquanto olhava em volta.

"O único cara disponível agora, é o Andrew." –Bella disse apontando para o garoto que estava do outro lado da sala.

"Ui." –Lauren disse. –"Ele é cheio de acne e ainda por cima usa suspensórios."

"Como eu disse, ele é o único cara disponível."

"Não tem ninguém bonito aqui?"

Bella a olhou por um momento. –"Você precisa mesmo de um monitor ou você está aqui para caçar homens?"

"O que está escrito na minha ficha?"

"Está dizendo que você tem problemas em Literatura Americana." –Bella respondeu.

"Então, é por isso que estou aqui."

"Seu comportamento demonstra outra coisa."

"Eu não gosto de ter monitoras." –Lauren disse. –"Vocês vai ficar me encarando o tempo inteiro e então ficará com ciúmes e depois a sessão vai virar um inferno."

"Tenho certeza que isso não vai acontecer. Eu não sou assim." –Bella respondeu com toda paciência possível.

"Por favor, olhe para mim e depois se olhe. Isso vai acontencer."

"Como assim?"

"Eu sou linda, alta, loira e magra. Você é baixa, gorda e sem graça. Não preciso dizer que isso nunca ia dar certo." –Lauren disse enquanto se levantava. Bella ia falar algumas para a folgada, mas ela a interrompeu. –"Não se preocupe, já estou indo Graziela." –Depois que a garota foi embora, Bella ficou indignada. _Que biscate._ Bella, então caminhou até a Sra. Lockhart e devolveu a ficha.

"Ela não quis ficar?"

"Não." –Bella respondeu. –"Ela basicamente me insultou por eu querer ajudá-la."

"Sério?"

"É, ela queria um garoto para ensiná-la."

"Então, ela é uma daquelas garotas." –Sra. Lockhart disse. Sempre havia algumas garotas que só iam na monitoria para se aproximar dos garotos.

"Tudo indica que sim." –Bella confirmou.

"Então, vou colocá-la com outra pessoa e vou ver como ela vai reagir." –Sra. Lockhart disse. Bella agradeceu.

"Bom, então, já vou. Até segunda."

"Certo. Bom fim de semana." –Sra. Lockhart respondeu.

"Para você, também." –Bella saiu do prédio e andou pelo campus para chegar no apartamento. Ela aproveitou o tempo já estava bom. O outono logo chegaria e a temperatura começaria a cair. Bella odiava o frio. Enquanto caminhava pela quadra, uma bola quase atingiu a cabeça dela.

"Desculpe." –um moço disse.

"Será que não podem prestar atenção no que estão fazendo?" –Bella perguntou um pouco irritada. Aquele definitivamente não era o seu dia.

"Foi mal." –ele falou. Bella continuou a caminhar mais rápido. Enquanto virava a esquina de um dos prédios, ela esbarrou em alguém. _Merda." _Quando ela olhou quem era, quase deixou sua bolsa cair.

"Já era de se esperar. Você sempre está em cima das pessoas." –Jacob comentou. Bella ainda o encarava. Ela temia vê-lo, mas sabia que iria encontrá-lo de qualquer forma. Só não estava preparada ainda.

"Olha quem fala." –Bella respondeu enquanto se recuperava do susto. –"Eu recebi suas mensagens?"

"Sério? O que achou?"

"Eu acho que você foi um cretino. Tudo que você disse além de cruel, foi mentira. Eu nunca imaginei que pudesse baixar o nível."

"Eu não pensava que a mulher por quem eu me apaixonei fosse uma vagabunda e além de tudo mentirosa. Como está, Edward? Eu fiquei sabendo que se casaram."

"Nada aconteceu entre eu e ele enquanto namorávamos. Eu sempre fui fiel a você."

"Ah, por favor, não banque de inocente. Você sempre foi atraída por ele. Era tão óbvio. Com todas aquelas brigas, tenho certeza que o sexo depois deveria ser maravilhoso, não é?" –Bella começou a sentir que sua face estava ficando vermelho de raiva.

"Nós nunca dormimos juntos." –Bella explodiu enquanto tentava manter o controle. –"Só porque você não conseguiu nada comigo, não significa que outros caras conseguiram."

"Claro." –Jacob disse sarcástico. –"Mas isso não importa mais. Nós terminamos e você está casada. Parece que tudo se resolveu no final."

"É, está tudo resolvido." –Bella retorquiu.

"Bom, então estou feliz." –ele sorriu zombando. Ela o olhou com desgosto antes de voltar a caminhar.

"Então, quando o bebê vai nascer?" –Jacob perguntou quando ela estava de costas.

"Com licença?" –Bella disse fervendo em raiva quando o olhou novamente.

"Por mais apaixonado que possam estar, eu não consigo imaginar vocês se casando do modo antigo. Eu escutei a história do cruzeiro e lembrei que você sempre quis uma festa de casamento com todos seus amigos. Você sempre foi tão perfeccionista em tudo, que é difícil acreditar que não teve outra razão para esse casamento. A única conclusão que cheguei foi que o Cullen a deixou prenha e que esse casamento é só um disfarce. Não quero ser rude, mas você está até um pouco gordinha. Porque um cara como ele iria casar com alguém como você?" – ele terminou.

Antes que Bella pensasse em algo, ela levantou uma de suas mãos e bateu no rosto de Jacob. As pessoas em volta logo pararam para ver, mas ela não se importou. Ela estava super nervosa.

"Você não se atreva a falar comigo desse jeito mais uma vez. Você não é nada além de fraco, inseguro e idiota que só importa com você mesmo. Tudo que eu fiz, é tentar ser legal com você. Cansei de tudo. Sabe o que você pode fazer? Pega tudo que disse e engula por que honestamente, eu não a mínima para o que você pensa. Nem tente se comparar com Edward. Nós podíamos brigar toda a hora, mas ele nunca me desrespeitou. Não estou grávida e ele me pediu em casamento por que ele me ama e se você não consegue entender, então sinto muito. Eu me recuso a ficar aqui e escutar as suas mentiras. Eu nem sei o que eu vi em você." –Bella disse furiosa.

Ela disse tudo que estava guardado por um tempo. Quando Jacob começou a falar daquele jeito, algo dentro de Bella rompeu. Ela não era mais a garota calma que geralmente era. Agora ela era, forte, determinada e não tolerava pessoas –especialmente ele – passar por cima dela. Jacob ficou parado e parecia assustado. Levou um tempo para que Bella respirasse fundo e se acalmasse.

"Agora se me der licença, eu preciso ir para casa e ver _meu marido_." –ela disse firme antes de começar a caminhar. Bella nem olhou para trás e continuou em frente. Ela não podia acreditar que ela havia dito tudo aquilo, mas estava feliz. A maioria era verdade. Apesar de discutir muito com Edward, ela não lembrava nenhum momento em que ele fora cruel. Alguns minutos depois, ela chegou no apartamento. Ela podia escutar vozes conhecidas lá dentro. Ela esperou um segundo, para se recompor.

"Oi, galera." –Bella cumprimentou todos.

"Bella, estávamos nos perguntando quando você iria chegar." –Alice disse sentada no sofá ao lado de Jasper. Bella caminhou até eles.

"Estava na monitoria?" –Rosalie perguntou.

"Sim." –ela suspirou enquanto colocava uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. Só de pensar naquela biscate da Lauren ela ficou pior do que estava.

"Você está bem?" –Jasper peguntou. –"Você parece um pouco perturbada."

"Estou bem. É que tinha uma caloura toda fresca na monitoria. A única razão para ir lá era para conhecer garotos. Eu tentei ajudá-la, mas ela acabou me insultando." –Bella explicou sem mencionar Jacob. Ela ainda estava tentando entender a situação.

"Você está falando sério?" –Alice perguntou indignada. –"Que biscate!"

"O que ela falou pra você?" –Emmet perguntou.

"Hum? Ah, ela disse que eu era baixa, gorda e sem graça." –Bella disse.

"Não acredito?!" –Alice disse indignada. "Você não é gorda. Você até usar roupa sem graça, mas a que você está usando, é linda."

"Então, pode falar o nome da bisca." –Rosalie disse nervosa. –"Ninguém insulta minha amiga e fica impune desse jeito."

"Rose, não se preocupe." –Bella disse. –"Esquece."

"Mas ..."

"Por favor" –Bella pediu. Ela sentiu a cabeça estourar em dor.

"Tudo bem." –Rosalie disse. –"Eu vou parar por enquanto, mas você vai ter que falar depois quem é." –Bella decidiu mudar de assunto.

"Então, cadê o Edward?" –ela percebeu que ele não estava na sala.

"Porque? Está com saudades?" –Alice perguntou enquanto os outros riram.

"Não." –ela respondeu dando aquele olhar. –"Eu só estava curiosa."

"Ele está no banheiro." –Emmet disse. –"Logo vai chegar."

"E ai o que vocês estão fazendo?" –Bella perguntou.

"Bom, os garotos estão vendo o jogo." –Alice respondeu entediada. –"Eu e Rosalie estamos aqui sentadas e escutando os gritos deles para televisão."

"A gente não tem culpa." –Jasper se defendeu. –"Aqueles caras nem sabem o que estão fazendo."

"... e aquele juiz está roubando." –Edward disse enquanto chegava na sala.

"Porque demorou tanto?" –Emmet perguntou. –"Você caiu?"

"Não. Eu não consegui encontrar nada, já que alguém mudou tudo de lugar." –Edward respondeu enquanto dava um olhar acusador a Bella.

"O banheiro estava uma bagunça, eu tive que arrumar. Talvez você consiga morar em um chiqueiro, mas eu não."

"Do que adianta arrumar tudo, se depois não pode achar nada." –Edward a desafiou. _Já era de esperar. Mal havia chegado e já estavam brigando, _Bella pensou.

"Eu não vejo problema nenhum." –Bella retorquiu.

"Você fala isso, porque foi você que arrumou tudo."

"Exatamente." –ela sorriu satisfeita.

"Bom, a sorte é toda minha porque eu mudei tudo."

"O que você fez?"

"Ah, não." –Alice murmurou. –"Ela vai enfartar." – Bella ignorou o comentário e caminhou até o banheiro para ver o tamanho do estrago.

"Edward, pode trazer seu traseiro desorganizado aqui." –Bella ordenou. O armário onde estavam os medicamentos estava uma bagunça. Todos os remédios e produtos de higiene pessoal estavam espalhados por todos os cantos. Ela tinha separado os medicamentos pela indicação.

"Edward!" –ela gritou novamente enquanto arrumava tudo. Enquanto isso, Edward se recusava sair do sofá e continuou a assistir ao jogo.

"Ai." –ele falou quando sentiu alguém dar um safanão em sua cabeça. –"Porque fez isso, Emmet?"

"Porque você tem que ser sempre idiota com ela?" –Emmet perguntou.

"Calma. Foi um acidente. Enquanto eu procurava pelo sabonete, eu mudei as coisas de lugar. Eu esqueci onde tudo estava e coloquei em qualquer lugar."

"Você deveria ter falado isso a ela." –Rosalie ralhou.

"Onde está a diversão nisso?" –Edward sorriu torto. Dessa vez, foi Alice quem bateu na cabeça dele.

"Ai." –ele disse. –"Será que pode parar de me bater?"

"Assim que você parar de ser um idiota." –Alice respondeu enquanto sentava e cruzava os braços. Edward suspirou antes de levantar e ir até o banheiro. Bella ainda estava arrumando tudo. Ele ia começar a falar, mas escutou algo parecido com som de resfriado. _Estranho. _Edward entrou e foi quando viu que lágrimas caiam de seu rosto.

"Bella, você está chorando?" – ele perguntou surpreso.

"Não." – ela negou, mas um soluço escapou de sua garganta. Bella rapidamente tentou secar suas lágrimas, mas elas continuavam. Edward fechou a porta para que seus amigos não escutassem. Quando ele virou para Bella, mais algumas coisas caíram do armário.

"Droga!" –Bella gritou enquanto juntava as coisas. Ela levou suas mãos até sua face e Edward ficou parado sem saber o que fazer.

"Olha, Bella, me desculpe se a chateei. Foi só uma brincadeira..." –ele tentou explicar, mas foi interrompido.

"Não estou chorando por sua causa, seu idiota." –Bella explicou o olhando. Edward agora estava confuso.

"Então, porque está chorando?"

"Esquece." –Bella disse enquanto tentava desesperadamente secar as lágrimas que teimavam em brotar de seus olhos. Ela parecia não conseguir controlar suas emoções. Ela sentou para se acalmar. Edward esperou alguns segundos até sentar na sua frente.

"Eu não vou fazer isso." –ele disse olhando nos olhos dela. Edward nunca viu Bella chorar. Ela era tão forte e segura de si e a admirava por causa disso. Para ela estar assim era porque algo muito ruim havia acontecido. Bella o encarou enquanto refletia e mordia seus lábios.

"Vai, Bella." –ele a encorajou. –"Você pode confiar."

Ela hesitou por um instante antes de responder. –"Eu encontrei Jacob há meia hora atrás."

"Jacob? Seu ex namorado?" –ele perguntou.

"O próprio." –ela soluçou. Edward levantou e pegou uma caixa de lenço e entregou a Bella até sentar novamente.

"Obrigada." –Bella agradeceu enquanto pegava um lenço e secava suas lágrimas.

"Então, o que aconteceu? Ele disse algo a você?"–Edward perguntou preocupado. Ele involuntariamente fechou os punhos. Ele não sabia que aquele playbozinho metido a cantor tinha feito para ela ficar nesse estado. _Eu sempre que tinha uma razão para não gostar dele._

"É mais fácil perguntar o que ele não disse." –ela respondeu.

"Você poderia detalhar mais?" –ele perguntou.

"Ele ... ele me chamou de vagabunda e mentirosa e me acusou de ter dormido com você enquanto ainda namorávamos."

"O que?" –ele rangeu. _O que ele têm? Como ele pode dizer isso a ele? __Aquele cara, está morto._

"Basicamente ele disse as mesmas coisas que estava na caixa postal." –ela explicou. –"E depois ..." –ela parou por um instante e mais lágrimas começaram brotar de seus olhos.

"E depois?" –ele perguntou enquanto ele tirou com cuidado uma mecha de cabelo o rosto de dela e colocou atrás da orelha. Com a outra mão, secava as lágrimas que caiam no rosto de Bella.

"Ele … ele disse que a única razão para que alguém como você casasse comigo era porque eu estava grávida. Na verdade ele usou a palavra prenha." –ela desabafou e começou a chorar novamente. _Eu juro que vou matar esse filho da puta!_, Edward pensou. Ele não ia deixar barato. Agora, por causa de Jacob, Bella estava chorando por um babaca que não merecia uma lágrima.

"Bom, ele está errado." –Edward declarou. Ele secou mais algumas lágrimas e quando ela o olhou, Edward sentiu mal. Ela parecia tão vulnerável e triste. Apesar de sempre brigar com ela e ofendê-la, ele nunca fez por maldade. Edward sabia que no fundo Bella era uma boa pessoa e tinha um coração de ouro. Era tanto sua fraqueza com sua força. –"Bella, eu posso não dizer muito, ou nunca ter dito isso, mas eu a admiro. Você é perfeita em tudo que você faz. Não falo só na universidade. Você é inteligente, carinhosa, orgulhosa e uma ótima cozinheira."

"Você está mentindo." –Bella disse ainda chorando.

"Não. Eu estou falando sério. Aquele macarrão com queijo que comi naquele dia foi o melhor que eu já comi na minha vida." –ele declarou fazendo Bella rir um pouco.

"E você nem experimentou minha lasanha." –ela brincou depois de um minuto. Bella sorriu e parecia que suas lágrimas estavam parando.

"Ah, acredite, eu quero experimentar." –ele assegurou. Ela riu antes de ficar séria novamente.

"Mas eu quis dizer antes." –Bella informou. –"Você não espera que eu acredite em todas coisas que você me falou."

"Porque não?" –ele a desafiou.

"Porque nós brigamos sempre e você fica me enchendo a paciência por coisas tão pequenas." –ela raciocinou.

"Você nunca se perguntou porque eu faço isso com você? Porque você é tão perfeita?"

"Não." –Bella respondeu.

"Bom, Jacob não sabe o que está falando. Se ele te conhecesse bem, ele veria todas as coisas que eu vejo em você todos os dias." –Edward disse enquanto acariciava a bochecha dela. –"Tudo que ele falou para você, é porcaria. Qualquer cara seria sortudo por ter você. Nunca duvide disso."

"Você é um idiota."-Bella murmurou depois.

"Eu? Porque?" –Edward riu surpreso.

"Porque você está usando o seu charme e está funcionando."-ela declarou. As lágrimas pararam.

"Eu disse a você que não resistiria a mim." –ele sorriu torto. Edward ficou feliz por ela estar melhor.

"Vamos ver se isso é verdade." –ela disse enquanto passava o lenço nos seus olhos.

"Viu, já está toda orgulhosa agora." –Edward pontuou.

"Cala boca." –ela pediu, mas não pode deixar de sorrir. Um segundo depois escutaram uma batida na porta.

"Edward, Bella, ainda estão vivos?" –Emmet perguntou. –"Vocês já estão ai algum tempo e está meio quieto."

"Eles devem estar transando." –Rosalie disse da sala.

Bella e Edward olharam um para o outro e começaram a rir. Edward percebeu que Bella ficou vermelha de vergonha. Ela costuma sempre ficar vermelha. Com o tempo, ele não pode deixar de pensar que era até bonitinho.

"Espera, eu acho que escutei alguma coisa." –Emmet disse. Eles podiam ver a sombra dele se movimentar do outro lado da porta.

"Eles provavelmente se mataram." –Alice disse.

"Você viu sangue jorrando da porta?" –Jasper perguntou.

"Negativo." –Emmet respondeu. Edward revirou os olhos.

"Estamos bem, Emmet. Vamos sair daqui a pouco."

"Você tem certeza? Bella, você ainda está conosco ai dentro?" –Emmet perguntou brincando.

"Sim." –ela respondeu sorrindo.

"Ok, então." –Emmet disse voltando até a sala. Edward pegou todas as coisas que estavam no chão e colocou em cima da pia.

"Nós arrumamos isso depois."-ele disse. Bella se levantou, olhou para o espelho e suspirou. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchado. Seu rosto estava preto por causa do rimel.

"Estou acabada." –ela declarou.

"Vou deixar você se arrumar um pouco." –Edward disse enquanto ia até a porta.

"Hum, Edward." –ela o chamou antes que ele abrisse a porta. –"Obrigada."

"De nada." –ele respondeu.

"Tem mais uma coisa." –ela falou rápido antes de virar a maçaneta.

"Sim?" –ele perguntou olhando para ela.

"Porque você gosta de brigar comigo?" –Edward então sorriu largamente.

"Porque a cara que você faz quando está brava é hilária, especialmente quando você fica vermelha Como agora, por exemplo."–ele riu. Edward abriu a porta e enquanto isso Bella pegou a primeira coisa que viu na frente e jogou nele. Felizmente, ele já não estava mais na porta e Bella acertou a parede.

"O que diabos foi isso?" –Rosalie perguntou perplexa. O restante dos seus amigos o olhavam curiosos.

"Nada." –Edward riu sozinho. Embora fosse perigoso, era bom ter Bella de volta com o seu jeito. Certamente, as coisas ficavam mais interessantes.


	22. Chapter 22

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

**Muito obrigada pelo carinho e pelos reviews! Demorei um pouco para postar porque não parei em casa hoje. Me desculpem! **

* * *

.: Capitulo 21 :.

**BPOV**

"Não acredito que ele disse isso a você!" –Alice disse indignada.

"Acredite, ele disse." –eu afirmei. Era quarta feira e nós estávamos no auditório esperando que a seleção de modelos começasse. Eu tinha acabado de contar a Alice e Rosalie o que Jacob havia me dito. Não disse antes porque eu precisava lidar com a situação primeiro. Além do mais, a semana foi tão cheia que não tive a oportunidade de contar, mas elas sabiam que algo havia acontecido comigo. Afinal, Amigas sempre sabem.

"Que filho da puta!" –Rosalie exclamou. –"Ele merece levar uma surra por isso."

"Bom, eu bati na cara dele e gritei com ele. Serve?" –eu informei.

"Sério?! Bom trabalho, Bells!" –Rosalie disse. –"Estou tão orgulhosa."

"O que eu posso fazer. Eu aprendi com a melhor."

"Com certeza." –Rosalie riu enquanto Alice olhava o relógio.

"Dez minutos para começar as audições." –Alice declarou. Eu e Rosalie suspiramos entediadas.

"Mal posso esperar." –Rosalie disse seca."

"Ok, na moral, eu não entendo porque odeiam essas audições de modelos. É tão divertido. Nós ficamos sentadas e assistimos as garotas nos impressionarem."

"Nossa ... é tão divertido assim." –eu disse sarcática.

"Tanto faz, tudo que eu sei é que não há nada melhor do ver o desespero das garotas para conseguir ser modelo da minha linha de roupas." –Alice declarou. –"Vocês não amam ter todo esse poder?"

"Será que devemos ficar preocupadas?" –Rosalie me perguntou. Eu estava sentada do lado de Alice.

"Possivelmente. Eu acho que a Estilista Nazi entrou em ação."

"Ai, gente, cala a boca." –Alice riu. –"Não é tão ruim." –eu e Rosalie trocamos olhares preocupados. –"Ok, eu admito que eu posso ser ..."

"Tirana." –Rosalie sugeriu.

"Não." –Alice negou.

"Carrasca." –eu disse.

"Não."

"Opressora." –Rosalie tentou novamente.

"Acho que não."

"Sedenta por poder ..." –eu sugeri mas Alice me impediu de continuar.

"Não! Eu prefiro imaginar que sou decidida e que não espero nada além do melhor de todos. Isso é muito ruim?"

"Na verdade não, mas você leva isso a outro nível." –eu informei.

"Bom, o posso fazer se as pessoas não agüentam a pressão." –Alice disse confiante. Rosalie só mexeu sua cabeça e suspirou.

"O que vamos fazer com você, Alice Bradon?"

"Vocês sabem que me amam." –Alice disse enquanto as portas do auditório se abriam. Muitas garotas começaram a entrar e não demorou muito para que estivesse cheio. Algumas tiveram que sentar no chão já que não havia mais lugares. –"Está na hora, meninas, sorriam!" –Alice se levantou e caminhou até as garotas. Havia algumas conversar, mas logo parou quando Alice começou a falar.

"Olá, garotas. Meu nome é Alice Brandon e este ano vou representar a universidade no concurso anual de estilistas. Eu queria dar boas vindas a todas vocês. Essas duas garotas adoráveis que vocês estão vendo, são minhas melhores amigas, Isabella Swan Cullen e Rosalie Hale. Elas vão me ajudar a selecionar algumas modelos. Há três vagas em aberto, por isso quero que dê o melhor de vocês, porque vão representar a universidade." – Alice explicou. –"Alguma pergunta?"–ninguém levantou sua mão. –"Excelente. Boa sorte meninas porque com certeza vão precisar." –ela voltou ao seu lugar.

"Eu acho que você as assustou Alice." –Rosalie disse.

Alice sorriu. –"Bom."

"A primeira." –eu chamei. –"Courtney Gray." –uma garota baixa e morena se levantou e foi até a passarela. Eu odiava essas audições porque me colocava no lugar dessas garotas, se eu fosse uma delas estaria super nervosa. Rosalie ligou o rádio e ela começou a desfilar.

"Hum, o que seria isso?" –eu perguntei a Courtney enquanto ela continuava a andar de um jeito peculiar.

"Está péssimo." –Alice disse. –"Rosalie pare a musica." - Rosalie apertou o pause e todo auditório ficou em silêncio.

"Vocês gostaram?" –Courtney perguntou eufórica. –"Eu tentei dar um ar futuristico. Tenho certeza que vamos arrasar no desfile esse ano."

"Foi bem diferente." –Rosalie comentou com um sorriso incerto.

"Nós vamos entrar em contato." –Alice disse rabiscando seu nome da lista, significando que ela não teria chance alguma. –"Próxima."

"Samantha Gordon." –eu chamei. Uma garota alta e de cabelos castanhos se levantou.

"Oi." –ela cumprimentou animada.

"Vamos lá." –Rosalie arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas e apertou o play. Ela começou a desfilar. Parecia uma Gisele Bündchen, definitivamente ela conseguia levar a roupa com personalidade. Alice pareceu gostar da menina, assim como Rosalie.

"Nós com certeza entraremos em contato." –Alice declarou. Ela sorriu e eu chamei a próxima garota. Esse processo pelas próximas quatro horas. Algumas garotas eram boas outra nem tanto. Algumas, Alice, nem fazia idéia porque estavam lá. Havia uma garota caiu três vezes na passarela. Tive pena dela, porque com certeza se fosse eu, seria a mesma coisa.

* * *

**BPOV**

Já era quase onze horas da noite quando eu cheguei no apartamento. A única luz acesa era a do quarto.

"Eu estava me perguntando quando você ia chegar." –Edward comentou quando me viu entrando no quarto. Ele estava na cama lendo um livro. Eu não disse nada, apenas me joguei na cama. –"Foi tão ruim?"

"Urgh, nem me fale. Porque Alice teve que entrar nesse concurso?"–eu declarei. –"Eu ainda estou tentando entender da onde apareceu tanta gente." –Edward riu.

"Bom, fico feliz que tenha se divertido." –ele zombou. –"Só para te animar, ainda faltam dois dias."

"Muito obrigada, Edward." –eu disse enquanto me sentava. –"Isso realmente me deixou bem melhor."

"De nada." –ele respondeu com um sorriso. Desde sábado, quando eu desabafei com Edward as coisas estavam diferentes entre nós. Estava começando achar Edward um cara legal. Ainda brigávamos, mas não como antes. Eu fiquei com vergonha no inicio por ter chorado na frente dele. Eu nunca gostei que ninguém me visse daquele jeito, especialmente ele. Fiquei surpresam, pois ele nem tocou no assunto. Eu agradeci e muito.

Eu nunca pensei que Jacob iria me afetar tanto, apesar de não me importar para as coisas que ele disse. A única coisa que me fez explodir, foi o fato de ter ficado bêbada e me casado por estar chateada com ele. Isso me deixou muito mal. O cara nem valia a pena e eu ferrei a minha vida por causa dele.

"No que está pensando?" –Edward perguntou interrompendo meus pensamentos.

"Nada."

"Bella, você está mordendo seus lábios." – ele notou. Eu suspirei sabendo que já estava difícil de esconder as coisas dele. O fato de ele estar tão perceptivo sobre o meu comportamento era um pouco inquietante.

"Tudo bem." –eu me rendi. –"Eu estava pensando no Jacob." –Edward ficou preocupado.

"Porque?" –ele perguntou.

"Eu acho que posso dizer que tenho arrependimentos." –eu respondi. –"Eu não acredito que deixei ele me afetar tanto."

"Porque diz isso?"

"Eu não sei. Não é nem o ele falou, é o modo como eu reagi a ele. Eu bebi, Edward. Eu nunca fiz isso."

"Hum, você está se referindo ao cruzeiro em maio." –ele disse.

"Sim, eu estava tão triste e confusa e por uma noite apenas eu não queria ser eu. Olha o que aconteceu. Fiquei bêbada, me casei, só para prová-lo que não era certinha. Para completar, eu o encontrei, ele disse coisas cruéis e acabei chorando. Parece tão errado."

"Para te confortar, eu estou no mesmo barco." –Edward respondeu depois. Eu o olhei perplexa. –"Eu queria provar que eu podia ser responsável e que podia cuidar de mim mesmo, por isso a pedi em casamento. Queria mostrar a todos que já podia agir como um adulto."

"É, estamos ferrados." –eu disse. Edward riu. Nós ficamos sentados e em silêncio um olhando para o outro. Meus olhos castanhos encontraram os olhos verdes dele. Fiquei um pouco tonta pela troca intensa de olhar. –"Hum, eu vou me arrumar." –eu disse me levantando e finalmente parando de olhá-lo.

**EPOV**

Eu suspirei. Eu realmente não podia confiar na minha voz agora. A observei pegando seu pijama e indo ao banheiro. Respirei fundo e tentei não pensar no que havia acontecido antes. Tudo que eu disse a Bella sobre o casamento, era verdade, mas toda vez que a via não podia deixar de imaginar se não havia outra razão. Era algo que não conseguia saber o que era.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Bella saiu do banheiro vestindo um shorts e uma regata. Eu tive que concentrar para olhar o livro a minha frente e não ela, mas não deu muito certo. Eu a olhei alguns instantes. Quando ela já deitou, sabia que ela viraria as costas.

Comecei a ler novamente, mas acabei me distraindo, pois fiquei pensando na situação de Bella com Jacob. Eu realmente estava muito puto por ele ter falado com ela daquele jeito. Eu desliguei o abajur e olhei para o gigante travesseiro. Eu estava exausto e praticamente desmaiei na cama.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Droga, isso aqui é uma tortura." –Rosalie comentou. Era sexta feira e nós estávamos tínhamos acabado de ver a ultima menina desfilando.

"Passamos meia hora do previsto, mas conseguimos." –eu declarei aliviada. Hoje havia mais meninas desengonçadas como ontem e até Alice estava frustrada.

"Vamos arrumar tudo e depois ir embora. Estou cansada e só quero dormir." –Alice declarou cansada. –"Amanhã nós vemos nossas opções."

"Tudo bem para mim." – Rosalie concordou. Todas nós estávamos pegando nossas listas, quando escutamos a porta do auditório abrir. Uma loira alta entrou e foi em direção do palco. Quando a garota chegou, senti meu estomago revirar. Quando a garota chegou, senti meu estomago revirar. Era ela.

"Estou muito atrasada." –Lauren perguntou. Alice colocou suas mãos no quadril e a olhou de cima a abaixo.

"Nós terminamos por hoje. Boa sorte na próxima." –Alice disse.

"Olha, sou nova por aqui e acabei me perdendo."

"Por quatro horas?" –Rosalie perguntou.

"Eu sabia que iria demorar para que todas fizessem a audição e eu esperei um pouco para vim para cá. Não esperava que iria me perder. Aliás, geralmente os melhores chegam por ultimo." –ela disse confiante. –"Eu só preciso de dois minutos.

"Bom, você deveria ter chegado no horário." –eu informei. Lauren me olhou surpresa, como se só agora notasse minha presença.

"Ah, é você. Não sabia que estaria aqui." –Lauren riu.

"Nós, as monitoras, podemos ser muito versáteis." –eu respondi com um sorriso falso.

"Bella, você conhece essa garota?" –Rosalie perguntou.

"Infelizmente, ela é aquela caloura que me insultou." –eu disse a minhas amigas em voz baixa. Rosalie encarou Lauren.

"Sinto muito, mas terminamos por hoje. Você deveria ter chegado no horário." –Rosalie disse.

"Mas eu gostaria de participar desse desfile. Só me dêem alguns minutos e prometo que não vão se arrepender." –Lauren disse.

"E se nós ficarmos?" – eu perguntei com os braços cruzados.

"Acreditem, não ficarão. Mas se forem loucas e não gostarem, eu vou sair e nunca mais incomodarei vocês." _Isso é ótimo. _Eu ia impedi-la, mas Alice a cortou.

"Tudo bem." –Alice concordou.

"Alice?!" –eu e Rosalie dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

"Vamos dar a ela uma chance, estou muito cansada para discutir. Vamos vê-la e depois saímos." –Alice explicou. –"Você tem um minuto."

Eu e Rosalie trocamos olhares entediados. Rosalie ligou o rádio mais uma vez e ela começou a desfilar. Lauren era muito boa. Droga. De todas as garotas que vimos hoje a noite, nenhuma chegava perto dela.

"Já foi o suficiente." –Alice disse e fez um sinal para Rosalie parar com a música. –"Nós iremos entrar em contato com você."

"Com certeza farão." –Lauren sorriso e então ela saiu.

"Qual o seu sobrenome?" –Alice me perguntou.

"Hum, Mallory." –respondi depois de alguns segundos pois não consegui lembrar na hora. Rosalie olhou a lista.

"Que merda é essa?" –ela murmurou.

"Qual o problema?" –Alice perguntou.

"Ela nem estava na lista." –Rosalie disse nervosa.

"Já era de se esperar." –murmurei. –"Essa menina é o cão."

"É e ainda roubou nosso precioso tempo." –Rosalie resmungou.

Depois disso, fomos embora para nossos apartamentos. Estava escuro lá fora e então as meninas me acompanharam. Hoje tinha sido um longo dia e só queria minha cama.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Não aguento mais estudar isso. É um saco." –eu reclamei pela centésima vez. Jasper me olhou e mexeu sua cabeça negativamente.

"Era para você estar estudando." –Jasper disse. –"Você não tem uma prova ferrada na segunda feira?"

"Não é na segunda, é na terça. Eu posso estudar na segunda e, além disso, hoje é sábado. Quem quer ficar aqui na biblioteca em pleno sábado estudando microbiologia? Eu sei que eu não quero."

"É só por mais uma hora. Depois disso podemos ir almoçar, jogar bola ou fazer qualquer coisa." –Emmet sugeriu. –"Agora, você só tem que calar a boca e estudar." –Voltei a olhar meu livro. Suspirei enquanto olhava as anotações a minha frente. Depois de cinco minutos, olhei o ambiente novamente.

"Eu vou ao banheiro." – eu disse levantando.

"E daí." –Emmet murmurou sem me olhar.

"Não pode ficar dois minutos parado?" –Jasper zombou.

"Não nesse lugar." –respondi indo para o outro lado da biblioteca em direção ao banheiro. Quando ia entrar, eu vi uma face familiar indo para um corredor de livros junto com uma garota. Eu olhei para Emmet e Japer e notei que eles estavam concentrados. Eu desisti da idéia de ir até o banheiro e seguir o cara. Levou uns cinco minutos para chegar até eles.

"Então, você tem mesmo uma banda?" –a garota perguntou encostada na prateleira dos livros enquanto puxava o cara para mais perto dela.

"Claro, estou no ramo faz um tempo." – ele respondeu.

"Sério?" – ela perguntou enquanto passava

"Sim, estamos quase gravando um album." –ele disse. –"Nós até conhecemos o Foo Fighters." _Que papo mais bizarro, _pensei enquanto revirava os olhos.

"Legal, então algum dia você vai ser uma estrela do rock?"

"Nunca se sabe." –ele se aproximou dela. –"Você quer meu autógrafo agora ou depois?"

"Na verdade, eu quero outra coisa." –ela suspirou puxando-o para depois beijá-lo. Esse era o momento perfeito para interrompê-los. Eu saí do lugar onde estava escondido e me aproximei do casal. Depois fiz um barulho com a garganta. Os dois se separaram rapidamente.

"Oi, Edward. Como você está?"

"Não muito bem." –respondi seco enquanto me virava para a garota. –"É melhor você sair." – a garota me encarou e sorriu.

"Ok, gatinho." –ela disse e enquanto ela ia embora piscou. Eu nem liguei pois minha atenção estava em Jacob.

"Muito bem, agora ela foi embora. Porque você fez isso?" –Jacob perguntou entediado. –"Eu estava ocupado ..." –eu nem deixei ele terminar a frase e o soquei. Jacob esbarrou na prateleira de livros, fazendo com que alguns caísse. Eu me aproximei dele e segurei a gola da camisa.

"Você acha que andar por ai e chamar a Bella de vagabunda e mentirosa é legal?" –eu disse nervoso.

"Eu só disse a verdade. A garota me enganou." –Jacob respondeu atravessado.

"Bella não fez nada errado. Nós não estávamos juntos quando ela estava com você. Embora, eu nem sei porque ela ficou tanto tempo com um verme como você."

"O que eu posso fazer? Garotas morrem de amores por músicos." –ele respondeu sarcástico.

"A única coisa que vai fazer é cavar sua cova se você disser mais alguma coisa para ela. Você entendeu?"

"Na verdade, não." –Jacob respondeu. Eu o puxei pela gola e o joguei contra os livros. Jacob urrou de dor.

"Não brinque comigo. Eu tenho acabado com caras como você desde que eu tinha dez."

"Que merda!" –Jacob exclamou.

"Já é o suficiente, idiota. Agora isso é o que vai fazer,está me escutando? Você não vai mais falar nada a Bella. Na verdade, não quero ver você perto dela e se eu descobrir que você fez algo a ela, eu juro, que acabo com você. Entendeu?"

"Sim." –Jacob disse com medo.

"Sim, o que?"

"Eu entendi." –ele respondeu agora. –"Você pode me largar agora?" –eu olhei por mais alguns segundos e o soltei.

"Ela nem vale a pena." –Jacob disse baixo para que eu não escutasse, mas para o azar dele eu escutei. Então, o soquei.

"Ela vale sim e como eu disse, se você falar mais algo dela nesse nível, vou fazer da sua vida um inferno."

"Fazendo o que? Me socando na biblioteca?"–Jacob disse em tom desafiador enquanto passava a mão em seu rosto.

"Não. Isso foi só uma pequena amostra. Da próxima vez, quero ver se você será capaz de cantar essas musicas ridículas com seu maxilar arrombado e tocar violão com seus dedos quebrados." –eu informei. Jacob me olhou feio e eu fiz o mesmo.

"Fique longe dela e cale a sua boca." –eu terminei antes de ir embora. Se eu ficasse mais tempo, eu iria acabar com ele.

"Isso foi incrível." –uma voz disse. Eu olhei para trás e vi a mesma garota loira de antes.

"Que bom que achou." –eu disse seco enquanto continuava a caminhar.

"Posso ver que não está bem humorado." –ela notou.

"Você é bem observadora."–eu disse caminhando. Infelizmente a garota continuava a me seguir.

"Eu sou Lauren." –ela se apresentou.

"Não estou interessado."

"Você é tão forte, agressivo e bonitão. Já era de se esperar que eu o achasse interessante. Sabe eu tenho uma queda por bad boys." –eu comecei a caminhar mais rápido. _Meu, porque ela não vai embora. _–"Você não quer ..."

"Olha, fico lisonjeado, mas nem te conheço. Sem dizer, que sou casado." –eu disse levantando minha mão esquerda para mostrar a aliança a ela. _Pelo menos o anel serve para alguma coisa._

"Mas ela nem precisa saber." –ela disse sorrindo. _Ou não, a garota não se toca. _Eu mexi a cabeça e continuei a andar. –"Eu só estava brincando. Porque está tão irritado?"

"Você acabou de me ver ameaçando um cara, eu te disse que sou casado depois que você deu em cima de mim, e agora está perguntando porque estou irritado?" _Aparentemente ela não é muito esperta._

"Eu só estava tentando conversar." –ela disse.

"Então vai ter que melhorar." –eu sugeri quase chegando na mesa onde estava.

"Tudo bem, eu já sei que não sou bem vinda. Vou deixar você esfriar a cabeça." – Lauren disse. –"Tenho certeza que o verei ainda." –ela me piscou novamente antes de sair da biblioteca.

"Quem era essa?" –Emmet perguntou quando eu cheguei na mesa.

"Uma garota que não me deixava em paz." –respondi. –"Eu vou malhar, vocês querem ir?"

"Você está bem?" –Jasper disse preocupado. –"Você parece tenso."

"Esse lugar está me deixando louco." –eu expliquei. Era verdade, eu não queria mais ficar aqui. Precisava liberar minhas endorfinas pois ainda estava furioso.

"Ok, então vamos." –Emmet disse me olhando curioso. Jasper também concordou em ir. Assim, que chegamos na academia, vi um saco de areia. Coloquei as luvas e comecei a socar. Eu estava bem no inicio, mas a partir do momento que comecei a pensar no Jacob, comecei a liberar minha raiva. Era muito bom.

* * *

**E aí alguém já pensou em alguém enquanto batia no saco de areia? Rs! **

**Não esqueçam de comentar! Estou esperando ansiosa pela opinião de vocês. Bjnhs e até a próxima! ^^**


	23. Chapter 23

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

**Ok, antes de jogarem pedras eu tenho uma boa explicação. Rs! Sabado passei o dia inteiro fazendo trabalho e domingo não foi diferente. Mas agora estou aqui, com um novo capítulo e espero realmente que gostem. **

**Queria agradecer por todos os reviews! Bom, acho que nunca em nenhuma fic consegui tantos. Bom, é isso. Não vou me prolongar porque devem estar ansiosas para ler. Boa leitura!**

* * *

.: Capitulo 23 :.

**3POV**

Edward saiu do banho e foi se secar. Ele estava todo suado quando voltou da academia. Pelo menos havia descontado toda sua raiva. Ele até pensou que tinha assustado um pouco Jasper e Emmet. Eles não sabiam porque Edward estava tão bravo. Ele nem pensava em contar e não fazia questão de contar sobre o seu encontro com Jacob. Ele tinha certeza que Jasper iria dar um sermão daqueles.

Assim que saiu do banheiro, caminhou até o quarto. Edward apenas vestiu uma boxer e uma calça larga. Depois, foi até a sala e começou a jogar Playstation. Alguns amigos haviam o convidado para uma festa hoje à noite, mas não tinha certeza se iria. Pela primeira vez, Edward queria ficar em casa sossegado. Após uma hora, ele escutou a porta de abrir. Edward olhou de esguelha para ver Bella entrando com algumas sacolas.

"Não tropece essa vez." –ele brincou. Bella revirou os olhos e foi até o quarto guardar as coisas que Alice a havia obrigado a comprar. Ela estava com fome e decidiu ir até a cozinha preparar algo para comer. Edward escutou o barulho de panelas e depois de algum um tempo sentiu um aroma gostoso vindo da cozinha. Ele ficou curioso e foi até lá.

"Algo parece estar bom." –ele comentou.

"Você pode me ajudar um segundo?" –ela perguntou. Edward mexeu a cabeça afirmamente e foi até a pia onde Bella estava. –"Segure isso." –ela passou a caçarola para Edward antes de desligar o fogão. Depois ela escorreu o macarrão.

"Você não vai me queimar, vai?" –Edward perguntou cautelosamente.

"Não." –Bella respondeu. –"Não sou tão cruel."

"Bom, nunca se sabe." –ele sorriu torto. Bella por sua vez, retribuiu o mesmo gesto, mas de forma irônica. O aroma agora ficou mais forte e Edward sentiu seu estomago roncar. Bella abriu o armário para pegar um refratário maior, mas infelizmente era muito alto para ela alcançar. Ela estava quase pegando uma cadeira para alcançar quando sentiu Edward atrás dela. Seu peito nu encostou nas suas costas enquanto ele pegava o refratário. A pele de Bella se arrepiou pelo contato.

"Obrigado." –ela disse quando ele entregou o refratário.

"Você precisa de ajuda com outra coisa?" – ele perguntou. Bella teve dificuldade em responder, pois seus olhos estavam paralisados no peito definido de Edward. Era quase impossível de raciocinar.

"Bella." –Edward a chamou quando percebeu que ela ainda não tinha respondido. Ele sorriu torto, pois sabia que ela estava o olhando. Edward estava adorando que o efeito que tinha sobre ela. Ele não fez nenhum comentário a respeito já que não queria que ela ficasse nervosa. A comida parecia deliciosa e ele estava faminto. Conhecendo Bella, ela provavelmente não o deixaria comer caso zombasse. Não demorou muito para que Bella voltasse a realidade e percebesse o sorriso estampado no rosto de Edward. Ele sabia que ela estava o olhando. _Eu sou tão idiota._ Ela ficou agradecida por ele não ter feito qualquer comentario.

"Hum, você pode colocar esse molho naquela tigela e depois colocá-lo no microondas." –ela disse enquanto desviava o olhar. Edward fez o que ela pediu, enquanto Bella estava cuidando das almôndegas.

"E agora?" –Edward perguntou enquanto o molho já estava aquecido.

"Só coloque em cima do macarrão e misture." –Bella disse. Ela foi até o armário e pegou todos itens que faltavam para poderem comer.

"Está bom assim?" –Edward perguntou enquanto mostrava para ela.

"Sim, é isso mesmo."

"Então, vai demorar muito para ficar tudo pronto?" –Edward perguntou quando sentiu seu estomago roncar novamente.

"Está tudo pronto, pode pegar o quanto quiser." –ela informou enquanto colocava um pouco em seu prato. Alguns minutos depois, ambos estavam sentados em seus lugares e apreciando o jantar.

"Isso está muito bom." –Edward elogiou.

"Obrigada." –Bella riu.

"Está muito bom mesmo. Que molho é esse?"

"É uma receita da família. Minha avó que criou. Você gostou?"

"Definitavamente." –ele respondeu. –"Onde aprendeu a cozinhar?"

"Na verdade, aprendi sozinha. Minha mãe e meu pai são um desastre na cozinha, então era eu quem sempre fazia o almoço. A sua mãe cozinha?"

"Bom, ela cozinha, mas infelizmente não muito. Esme e Carlisle trabalham muito no hospital então eu e Emmet sempre pedíamos no delivery."

"Isso é muito ruim." –Bella comentou. –"Minha mãe e eu sempre fazíamos um esforço para comer todos juntos, ela gosta da família reunida."

"Isso parece legal."

"É sim, embora seja uma família pequena, é bem legal."

"Eu queria que fosse assim lá em casa." –Bella escutou a tristeza vinda da voz de Edward. –"Na minha casa, todos comem na frente na TV e não tem esse contato. Sabe como é, quando tem médico e enfermeira na família nunca tem horário para nada."

"Não tem porque não ser assim agora." –Bella disse. Edward a olhou confuso. –"Vou fazer o jantar todos os dias e em vez de comer aquela comida horrível do restaurante da universidade, você pode jantar comigo. Isso se você quiser, claro." –ela não importava de Edward jantar com ela, afinal ele estava ajudando com todas as despesas do supermercado. Bella se sentiu triste por não ter tido esse momento na vida dele, pois não conseguia imaginar como seria se não tivesse jantares especiais em sua casa.

"Sabe, eu acho que vou aceitar sua oferta." –Edward respondeu. –"Especialmente, se continuar fazendo essas coisas gostosas. Você não tem uma receita secreta de costela na sua família?"

"Eu não tenho certeza, mas vou perguntar." –Bella riu. –"Mas eu faço uma panqueca de chocolate com cookies, que é uma delicia. Se você quiser, eu faço amanhã."

"Vou ficar esperando."

"De boa, você consegue comer mais? Essa é sua décima almôndega?"

"Ei, eu preciso ficar forte." –Edward se defendeu. –"Depois eu vou perder tudo amanhã na academia."

"Urgh, eu te odeio."

"Qual a razão dessa vez?"

"Homens podem comer de tudo e não engordam. Se eu comer desse jeito, eu vou virar uma baleia."

"Do que está falando? Você é magra." –Edward afirmou. –"Eu acho que você pode engordar um pouco."

"Agora, você está mentindo."

"Não estou, provavelmente sua bunda cabe na minha mão."

"Duvido muito."

"Quer testar?" –ele perguntou sorrindo.

"Nem pense nisso." –Bella o alertou.

"Ah, você não pode me culpar por tentar." –Edward se defendeu. Apesar de tudo, ela sorriu. Depois Bella se levantou e colocou a louça suja na máquina de lavar.

"Você quer sobremesa?" –ela perguntou.

"O que tem?"

"Hum, esses dias eu fiz cookie de chocolate." –Bella respondeu enquanto abria uma pote de plástico. Ela pegou duas e entregou uma a Edward.

"Ah, porque eu não estava em casa essa hora?" –Edward falou.

"Você estaria, se não tivesse aulas a tarde. Eu fiz na quinta feira depois do almoço." –ela respondeu pegando a calda de chocolate na geladeira e colocando no cookie. Ela percebeu o olhar de Edward. –"Que foi?"

"Nada." –ele respondeu. Bella, entretanto continuou a olhá-lo. –"Eu nunca vi ninguém usando desse jeito, só em cima do sorvete."

"Ah, eu coloco calda de sorvete em tudo. Fruta, chocolate, iogurte e no cereal ..."

"No cereal?!" –Edward riu como com cara de desgosto.

"Sim, é maravilhoso." –Bella disse.

"Isso parece nojento."

"Bom, eu vou ter que fazer um pouco para você algum dia desses."-ela sugeriu.

"Isso deve ser horrível. Você pode fazer, mas não vou comer."

"Sério, você vai." –Bella afirmou.

* * *

**3POV**

"Não acredito!" –Bella riu enquanto estava deitada de bruço na cama. Edward estava deitado no seu lado e a olhando enquanto coçava sua cabeça. Depois de terem lavado e guardado todos os utensílios domésticos, ambos foram até o quarto para continuar a conversar. Bella estava surpresa de como era natural compartilhar tudo com ele. Não havia nenhuma hostilidade e sarcasmo, na verdade ambos estavam mais atencioso e atento um com o outro. Era diferente, mas Bella gostou.

"É, nós fizemos." –Edward confirmou.

"Você roubaram o ônibus escolar."

"Não, nós pegamos emprestado." –ele corrigiu.

"Primeiro, porque fez isso? Segundo, porque quis fazer isso?"-Bella questionou.

"Não era nossa culpa que o mostorista deixou o ônibus com a porta aberta e com a chave na ignição." –Edward se defendeu. –"E fizemos para nos divertirmos. O nosso último ano tinha acabado e queríamos celebrar."

"Vocês foram pegos?"

"Sim."

"Meu Deus, seus pais devem ter ficado malucos."

"Na verdade, minha mãe ficou super chateada já que não esperava que nós fizéssemos isso. Já meu pai ficou bravo, mas ficaria mais se fossemos suspensos. Até porque complicaria as coisas para entrar na faculdade." –Bella o olhou estarrecida.

"Hum, não consigo imaginar Jasper fazendo isso."

"E você? Já fez algo louco no colegial?" –Edward perguntou. Ele não podia acreditar que estavam conversando no momento. Era meio estranho no começo, mas depois ficou mais confortável. Ele até estava gostando, o que era estranho.

"Na verdade, não." –Bella admitiu. –"Eu era um anjo."

"Fala sério, tem que ter alguma coisa." –Edward a encorajou.

"Eu não sei." –Bella disse enquanto pensava um pouco. –"Ah, eu até fiz uma algo meio ilegal, mas nada comparado a roubar um ônibus."

"Emprestar, Bella. Emprestar." –ele a corrigiu rindo. –"Então o que você fez?"–Edward perguntou curioso.

"Bom, então, isso aconteceu no primeiro ano do colegial. Eu estava com meus melhores amigos, Mike e Ângela. Nós estávamos indo a um show, mas no meio do caminho o carro parou porque tinha acabado a gasolina. Imagina o carro parar no meio de uma rodovia, não tinha sinal no celular e estava tudo escuro. A gente até foi a um posto, mas infelizmente estava fechado."

"Putz, que merda." –ele comentou.

"Foi péssimo. Nós procuramos por alguém que nos pudesse ajudar, mas não havia ninguém. Foi quando nós encontramos uma picape abandonada. Então eu tive uma idéia. Nós tínhamos um pote plástico e só faltava uma mangueira."

"Mangueira?"

"Espera um minuto, vou chegar lá." –Bella respondeu. –"Então, havia uma mangueira na picape para a nossa sorte. Depois a gente abriu a parte em que coloca o combustível, coloquei a mangueira lá e comecei sugar ela para que a gasolina viesse. Bom, não demorou muito para que ela começasse a sair. Enchemos o pote plástico e voltamos para o nosso carro para completar o tanque."

"Nossa, isso foi impressionante." –Edward disse com um sorriso torto.

"Que foi?"-Bella perguntou.

"Ah, nada. Só estou imaginando. Você com a boca na mangueira é excitante."

"Ui!" –Bella exclamou enquanto se aproximava de Edward para golpear seu peito. –"Você tem uma mente muito poluída!"

"Ei, tenho certeza que a minha reação não foi nada a comparado a do seu amigo, Mike. Ele estava vendo."

"Ele não é assim." –Bella se defendeu, mas isso não a impediu de ficar vermelha. Naquela época, Mike tinha feito um comentário similar ao de Edward.

"Bella, ele é homem. Todos pensamos desse jeito." –Edward a informou. Bella revirou os olhos enquanto colocava uma mecha de cabelo atrás de sua orelha.

"Vocês são todos pervertidos." –ela concluiu.

"Exatamente." –Edward zombou. –"Quanto mais cedo descobrir, melhor."

"Você é tão esquisito."

"Olha quem fala. A garota que coloca calda de chocolate no cereal matinal."

"Cala boca! É maravilhoso." –Bella se defendeu. Ela foi bater em Edward mais uma vez, mas ele a impediu segurando o punho dela.

"Você, Srta. Swan, tem tendências violentas." –Edward brincou. Bella tentou se afastar, mas ele era muito forte.

"Só com você." –ela respondeu. –"Agora me solte." –Bella tentou sair mas ele não deixou.

"Hum, não. Estou fazendo isso pela minha segurança e ver você se contorcer é tão divertido." –Edward disse com um sorriso sexy. Bella apertou os olhos enquanto tentava se libertar, mas percebeu era inútil. Isso pedia medidas drásticas. Foi quando ela pegou um travesseiro perto dela e jogou em Edward.

"Sério, Bella, você tem que parar com essa violência." –ele disse enquanto tentava se esquivar. Edward soltou os punhos e com sua mão segurou a cintura de Bella e com a outra tentou tirar o travesseiro. Quando Edward colocou a mão no estomago de Bella, ela se contraiu e involuntariamente começou a rir. _Então ela tem cócegas,_ ele pensou. Ele levou a outra mão no estomago dela e começou a fazer cócegas.

"Edward!" –ela grunhiu enquanto tentava se livrar dele. O travesseiro tinha desaparecido enquanto batia nele. Edward ficou em cima dela e começou a atacá-la sem piedade.

"Qual o problema Bella? Encontrei seu ponto fraco?" –ele brincou.

"Eu ... vou ... te ... ma ...matar." –ela falou entre gargalhadas. –"Para."

"Parar o que?." –ele fez de desentendido

"Eu não consigo … respirar." –ela disse quase sem ar. Quando Edward escutou como estava a respiração dela estava falha, parou. A face dela estava corada e seu cabelo estava espalhado por todos os lados. Enquanto a olhava, Edward não pode deixar de notar quão bonita ela estava nesse momento. Era bom saber, que ele era a causa de seu sorriso. Ela era sexy quando estava brava, mas isso era diferente. Era mais intimo. Sem pensar, Edward tirou uma mecha de cabelo que estava no olho dela. Ele teve consciência de que estava em cima do corpo de Bella. Ambos estavam olhando fixamente para o outro. O coração de Edward começou a acelerar. Os olhos castanhos de Bella fitaram ele. Edward percebeu algo no olhar dela que não podia decifrar.

"Edward contornou a face dela. Começou pelo seu pequeno nariz, a sobrancelha perfeita, as bochechas coradas e finalmente os lábios. Ele lembrou de como eram macios e do gosto deles. Seus olhos percorreram o pescoço dela. Ele levou uma de suas mãos para o cabelo dela e a outra para uma área exposta. O contato, fez Bella respirar mais forte, assim como ele. Edward a olhou novamente e percebeu indecisão e fascínio nos olhos dela. Ele não segurou o olhar por muito tempo, entretanto, voltou sua atenção para o pescoço. Seus lábios urgiam para beijá-lo e foi o que ele fez. Ele se aproximou e beijou.

Bella não pode impedir que um gemido escapasse de seus lábios enquanto Edward fazia rastros com seus beijos pela sua pele. Quando ele a olhou antes, Bella não pode fazer nada a não ser ficar fascinada. Ela sabia que havia algo entre eles e não pode impedi-lo. Ela não queria impedir.

Mesmo com os lábios dele explorando seu pescoço, Bella não fez nada para que ele parasse. Era tão bom e não era só físico. De algum modo, ela podia sentir que estava conectada a ele. Ela colocou uma de suas mãos nas costas dele. Bella pode sentir os músculos tensos e pele quente e nua sob seus dedos. Enquanto isso, colocou sua outra mão no cabelo. Bella gemeu enquanto levantava seu corpo contra o dele. Ela sentiu os dentes deles atingir um lugar sensível. Ela escutou Edward gemer. Bella levantou o queixo enquanto Edward beijava avidamente o pescoço e mandíbula.

Bella já estava com seu corpo pegando fogo. Ela pode sentir que estava tremendo pelo que Edward estava fazendo. Edward parou de beijar o pescoço e voltou a olhá-la. Seus olhos verdes encaravam a boca dela. Bella pode sentir que seus lábios precisavam de atenção. Ele começou a se aproximar enquanto ela levantou um pouco para encontrá-lo no meio do caminho. Quando os seus lábios se tocaram a paixão explodiu. Eles se beijaram ferozmente. Edward começou a sentir que estava perdendo o controle enquanto o corpo dela se mexia debaixo do seu.

"Bella." –ele gemeu contra os lábios dela. Bella começou a mover seu quadril contra o dele, levando Edward a loucura. Ela provavelmente nem percebeu o que estava fazendo. Edward levou sua mão até o quadril dela para que ela parasse. Bella reclamou, mas continuou a atacar os lábios dele e apertou ainda mais sua mão nas costas dele. Ela não conseguia pensar em nada, sua mente estava vaga. A única coisa que se concentrava era como ele a estava beijando.

Edward foi ficando mais excitado, assim como ela. Bella não sabia como ela havia chegado nesse ponto. Ela normalmente não era assim Edward, muito menos com as outras pessoas. A única razão para estarem juntos era porque estavam enganando a todos na universidade. Quando esse pensamento passou pela sua mente, seu corpo se enrijeceu e sentiu pânico crescer dentro dela. _Isso não é real. Tudo entre nós é uma ilusão. __Ele não se importa comigo._ Bella tirou seus lábios e o empurrou enquanto tentava se levantar.

"Qual o problema?" –Edward perguntou preocupado. Uma hora estava curtindo e na outra ela se livrou dele como se fosse uma praga. Bella não respondeu. Ela se levantou o mais rápido possível e saiu do quarto, mas não antes de Edward perceber os olhos marejados em lágrimas. Ele silenciosamente o almadiçou enquanto escutava a porta bater um segundo depois. _Merda, eu fui longe demais._ Edward sabia que Bella não era como as outras garotas. Ela tinha princípios e limites que ela nunca ousou em ultrapassá-los. Mas ele não estava pensando nisso. Na verdade, não estava pensando em nada. Tudo que ele sabia é que ela era maravilhosa e que a queria.

Ao mesmo tempo, Edward tinha certeza que era mais do que físico. Ele sentia algo por ela. Eles conversaram e compartilharam tantas histórias que ele até sentiu que fossem amigos. Edward viu como Bella era realmente e então começou a beijá-la e ferrou tudo. _Eu sou um idiota, _ele se xingou mentalmente. _Vou ter sorte se ela falar comigo novamente._

Por um momento, ele pensou em bater na porta do banheiro para tentar fazê-la sair, mas desistiu rapidamente. Bella provavelmente estava muito brava e ele só queria dar um tempo a ela. _Vou esperar ela se acalmar._ Ele já havia bagunçado demais com a mente dela. Edward também estava confuso. O poderia ser isso? Será que ele gostava de Bella? Ou ele foi pego pelo momento? Talvez fossem todas as alternativas. Edward não sabia, mas de ele tinha certeza de uma coisa. Tudo havia mudado.

* * *

**E ai galera, qual a coisa mais estranha que já comeram e gostaram?**

**Hahaha ... a minha é meia nojenta mas eu comia quando tinha uns doze anos: arroz, feijão, maionese e ketchup. Nojento né?**

**Até a próxima.**

**E não esqueçam de comentar.**


	24. Chapter 24

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

**Muito obrigado por todos os reviews! Bom eu li todos e acreditem não achei nada nojento. Hahaha, até fiquei surpresa que não sou a unica a comer arroz, feijão, maionese e ketchup tudo junto. É bom mesmo! Já vi coisa pior! **

**Não abondenei a fic! Tive um fim de semana atribulado, com muitas coisas a fazer. Mas estou de volta e a pedidos estou postando mais um capitulo hoje. Só espero que não me matem depois dele.**

**Ontem eu assisti, 'Quem quer ser um milionário?'. Olha recomendo a todos assistirem é muito bom. Vale a pena ver. Muito bom mesmo.**

**Sem mais delongas, boa leitura!**

* * *

.: Capitulo 24 :.

**BPOV**

"Bella, você vai ter que voltar ao apartamento algum dia." –Alice declarou. –"Já faz três dias." –desde o incidente com Edward no sábado, eu estava no apartamento das meninas, ou melhor dizendo me escondendo de Edward. Eu não conseguia encará-lo e me sentia tão idiota. Eu nem estava brava com ele, e sim comigo mesma por ter deixado as coisas irem tão longe.

Quando nós estávamos nos beijando, por um segundo, eu pensei em jogar todo cuidado para o espaço e deixar Edward me ter naquele momento. Era esse pensamento que mais me assustava. Ele podia ser meu 'marido', mas não estávamos comprometidos sentimentalmente. E mesmo assim, eu estava disposta a me entregar a ele. Claro, que Edward não era um idiota completo. Ele tinha seus momentos, mas não sobrepunha a toda hostilidade e raiva entre nós. O que aconteceu no sábado só me confundiu.

"Sério, não posso." –eu respondi.

"Foi tão ruim assim?" –Rosalie perguntou. –"Vocês brigam tanto mas nunca a vi desse jeito."

"Verdade, talvez se você nos contasse, a gente possa ajudar." – Alice ofereceu. Mesmo que elas tivessem permitido que eu ficasse com elas, eu não havia contado o incidente. Era tão pessoal. Por mais que as amasse e que eu estivesse agradecida por todo apoio, eu não sabia se poderia contar.

"Sinto muito. Não posso." – eu disse a elas.

"Por que não?" – Alice perguntou.

"É complicado."

"Mas ..." –Alice protestou.

"Eu fico feliz pela preocupação, mas isso é só entre eu e Edward. Eu vou dar um jeito, prometo. Só preciso de um tempo longe dele para pensar."

"Você tem certeza que está tudo sobre controle?" –Rosalie perguntou.

"Sim, vou conversar com ele hoje." – eu sabia que não podia ficar com elas para sempre. De qualquer maneira, eu teria que conversar com ele. Na verdade, falar era fácil , fazer que era difícil. Para piorar as pessoas começariam a comentar. _Bella Swan Cullen ficar com suas amigas por três dias sem ver o seu marido definitivamente não eles não são o casal vinte._

"Bom, se mudar de idéia, estamos aqui." –Alice disse.

"Obrigada." –eu agradeci enquanto as abraçava. –"Eu vou começar arrumar as minhas coisas." –eu tinha dormido no apartamento no sábado mas eu e Edward não trocamos uma palavra sequer. Quando acordei no domingo, arrumei minhas coisas antes que Edward acordasse.

"Certo, bom, eu preciso me encontrar com meu professor essa tarde para falar sobre um projeto. Vejo vocês mais tarde no jogo." –Rosalie disse.

"Ok." –eu e Alice respondemos com um aceno.

"Eu vou te ajudar." – Alice disse pegando algumas das minhas coisas e me entregando.

"Obrigada." –agradeci.

"Posso fazer só uma pergunta?" –Alice me pediu. Eu acenei concordando. –"Esse lance entre vocês, tem a ver com o confronto do Edward com Jacob?"

"Que confronto?" –perguntei confusa. –"Você quer dizer entre eu e Edward, certo?"

"Não, hum ... sabe de uma coisa, esqueça."

"Alice."

"Esqueça, nem sei o que estou falando."

"Parece que sabe. Pode falar o que está acontecendo." –cruzei meus braços e esperei por alguma explicação. _O que aconteceu que eu não sei?_

"É que o Jasper me contou que esbarrou em Jacob. Acho que foi ontem. Bom, Jasper começou a tirar satisfações com ele por ele ter sido um cretino com você. Jacob ficou nervoso e acabou contando que Edward já tinha dado o recado e que não era necessário ele tomar partido."

"Que? Edward falou com ele?" –agora estava confusa, eu não sabia nada disso e Edward nem contou nada.

"Parece que sim, mas eu acho que foi pior que isso. Jasper disse que Jacob estava com uma marca escura no olho esquerdo. Nem cheguei a conversar com Edward sobre isso, pois estava te ajudando. Eu até fiquei feliz por ele ter dado um chega pra lá naquele cretino. O cara mereceu." –Alice concluiu. Não podia acreditar que Edward bateu em Jacob. Quando isso aconteceu? Porque ele fez isso? Como ele … meu, por essa eu não esperava.

"Você não sabia, né?" –Alice perguntou enquanto via minha expressão.

"Não, eu não sabia." – eu respondi mexendo minha cabeça negativamente. Agora eu realmente precisava falar com Edward. Havia tantas coisas que precisavam conversar e se acertar.

"Desculpe."

"Está tudo bem. Fico feliz que tenha me contado." –eu estava mesmo, pois certamente me ajudou a ver tudo de outra maneira.

* * *

**3POV**

"Qual o problema, _Graziela_? Você perdeu alguma coisa?" –Lauren perguntou enquanto se aproximava de Bella.

"É Isabella." –ela corrigiu.

"Que seja." –Lauren seguiu o olhar de Bella. –"Ele é gostoso, não é? Eu iria nele com certeza."

"O que?" –Bella perguntou. Lauren acenou para Edward.

"Eu vi você o olhando o jogo inteiro. Não posso culpá-la, eu também o olho. Ele é legal, apesar de achar que seu marido não iria gostar de ver você tarando outros caras." –Lauren disse vendo o anel. Bella sentiu sua raiva aumentar enquanto revirava os olhos.

"Então eu acho que é bom que Edward seja meu marido. –Bella retorquiu com um sorriso. Lauren a olhou surpresa por um momento antes de voltar ao normal.

"Ah, então você é garota de ouro dele. Eu não esperava por isso. Ele é tão gostoso e você é tão ... bom ... você não é."

"Sorte minha, ele acha o oposto." –Bella respondeu. –"O que posso dizer, biscates como você não entendem o conceito de ter classe."

"Talvez ele só está assim porque não me conheceu ainda." –Lauren a tentou com um sorriso. Faltou pouco para que Bella não desse um tapa na cara dela.

"Nos seus sonhos, _caloura." _–Bella alertou. –"Cuidado com o que fala porque se continuar com essa atitude e me irritar ainda mais, eu vou tirá-la do desfile da Alice, sua falsa siliconada."

"Isso é uma ameaça?" –Lauren perguntou se aproximando.

"Não, é uma promessa." –Bella retorquiu.

"Tem algum problema aqui?" –Alice perguntou quebrando o clima de hostilidade. Ela olhou para Bella e depois para Lauren.

"Não, estávamos tendo uma conversa amigável." –Lauren mentiu. Novamente deu sorriso sarcástico a Bella e saiu para conversar com as outras garotas.

"Você está bem?" –Alice perguntou.

"Estou bem, não se preocupe." –Bella respondeu enquanto olhava para Edward. Ele parecia bravo e triste, assim como ela. Os comentários de Lauren sobre ela, definitivamente a deixaram nervosa. –"Eu vou conversar com Edward." –era óbvio que os dois estavam péssimos no momento. Ela foi até ele que estava perto de algumas pessoas na arquibancada.

"Oi." –Bella cumprimentou timida.

"Oi." –ele retribuiu.

"Eu estava pensando … se … hum … talvez devêssemos conversar?" –ela perguntou. Edward notou que ela estava mordendo o lábio. _Ela deve estar nervosa como eu._

"Claro." –ele respondeu.

"Não aqui." –ela esclareceu rapidamente. Bella apontou um lugar vazio. Edward concordou se levantando e depois a seguiu. Eles estavam a uma boa distância e ninguém poderia escutá-los. Eles olharam um para o outro.

"Eu …" –ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo. Eles sorriram antes que Edward pedisse para que ela falar primeiro.

"Eu só queria dizer que sinto muito." –Bella declarou.

"Você sente muito?" –Edward perguntou perplexo. –"Mas porque está se desculpando?"

"Pelo modo que eu agi no sábado e depois ... tudo." –ela respondeu. –"... e por sair daquele jeito e não aparecer por alguns dias. Eu deveria ter conversado, em vez de fugir. Eu acho que eu precisava de tempo para pensar em tudo."

"Eu não culpo você. Sou eu quem precisa se desculpar. Nós estávamos se dando bem e eu estraguei tudo."

"Edward, não é só sua culpa." –Bella informou.

"É sim. Eu comecei." –ele explicou.

"E daí? Não é como se eu tivesse impedido ... logo." –ela adicionou. Bella sentiu sua face corar só por pensar. _Droga, não agora._ –"Só estou desapontada comigo. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido e eu não sabia o que eu estava fazendo."

"Bom eu ainda peço desculpas. Eu também não sabia o que estava pensando." –ele se desculpou. Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. –"Então, hum ... você vai voltar para o apartamento?"

"Sim." –Bella respondeu. –"Eu estou com a minha mala."

"Legal." –ele comentou inseguro não sabendo mais o que falar.

"Olha, Edward, eu vou ser honesta." –Bella declarou. Havia algumas coisas que ainda precisavam conversar. –"Eu fiquei confusa sobre o aconteceu no sábado. Eu não vou negar, mas ... hum ... como vou dizer isso?" –ela procurou nas palavras certas por um momento. –"Não é nem o que fizemos e nem o porque. Nós normalmente discutimos muito, mas as vezes, como no cruzeiro e no sábado, por exemplo, perdemos o controle. Parece que nos deixamos nos levar pelo momento. Não parece nós, muito menos eu. O fato de não nos controlarmos é que me assusta." –Bella se sentiu desconfortável por estar admitindo isso a ele, mas ela precisava falar pois a estava incomodando por três dias.

"Eu sei, também percebi." –Edward concordou. Ele e Bella sempre eram o oito ou oitenta. O casamento deles e algumas brigas provavam isso. As vezes era intrigante, mas na maioria das vezes muito confuso. Ele não sabia o que sentir. Tudo que Edward sabia era que o trato não iria durar se continuassem desse jeito.

"Eu acho que tenho um jeito para consertar todo o estrago." –ela informou. –"Você não precisa concordar, mas só quero que me escute."

"Claro, o que é?" –ele perguntou curioso.

"Acho que devemos ser _amigos_." –ela revelou. Bella estava cansada de brigar sempre. Ela até gostava um pouco, mas agora não queria esse drama. Bella não sabia se poderia lidar com outro incidente como o de sábado. Foi tudo muito rápido. Se era para sobreviver pelo o ano inteiro, ela precisava de alguma estabilidade e compreensão entre eles.

"O que?" –Edward perguntou em choque. Ele tinha pensado que ela iria sugerir para que os dois se evitassem o máximo enquanto estivessem no apartamento. Quando estivessem em público, eles iriam fingir e depois ficar cada um na sua.

"Não estou dizendo para sermos melhores amigos ou qualquer coisa parecida. Só acho que se tivermos uma trégua e concordarmos em ser mais atencioso um com o outro, será melhor. Nós não nos conhecêssemos muito bem e eu acho que isso é uma parte do problema. Se tentarmos sermos amigos e colocar toda essa besteira de lado, talvez diminua toda tensão e assim ... as coisas não sairão mais do controle."

Edward pensou sobre a proposta de Bella por um momento. _Faz sentido. Nós estávamos nos dando bem no sábado antes de tudo acontecer. Vale a pena tentar._

"Acho que deveremos tentar." –Edward declarou.

"Você acha?" –Bella perguntou surpresa. Ela tinha pensado que ele iria rir da sua cara por ter tido essa idéia.

"Sim." –ele confirmou. –"É a única coisa que não tentamos. Pode ser que dê certo."

"Então, amigos." –ela disse enquanto outro o outro problema cruzou pela sua mente. –"Mas tem outra coisa."

"O que?" –Edward perguntou cuidadoso. Bella estava mordendo os lábios novamente. _Isso não deve ser bom,_ ele ponderou.

"É verdade que você bateu no Jacob?" –ela perguntou. Edward estava novamente em choque. Ele não estava esperando por isso. A única pessoa que tinha descoberto era Jasper. Nota: _Matá-lo depois._

"Edward?" –ela perguntou novamente quando percebeu que ele não respondeu de imediato. Ele pensou em negar, mas não havia como. Agora ela já sabia.

"Sim." –ele confirmou.

"Porque?" –ela perguntou. De alguma forma Bella parecia perplexa, mas Edward percebeu apreço nos seus olhos. Ele sentiu uma pontada no estômago por causa do olhar de Bella.

"Bom, eu nunca gostei do cara e não era certo o jeito que ele tinha te tratado. Eu também não queria vê-la chegando em casa chorando mais uma vez, então, eu o soquei e disse a ele para ficar longe de você. Não foi nada demais." –ele se diminuiu.

"Acredite, foi sim." –Bella respondeu com um sorriso. A próxima coisa que percebeu, foi Bella beijando sua bochecha. Os lábios dela tocaram o rosto dele por alguns segundos. Ele sentiu um formigamento que logo se espalhou por todo o corpo. _Só amigos, _ele relembrou.

"Obrigada." –ela disse enquanto se afastava. –"Técnicamente, não foi a melhor coisa, mas fiquei feliz que tenha feito isso por mim."

"De nada." –ele disse esperando que sua voz soasse normal.

"Então, você vai ficar o resto do jogo ou você vai embora?" –Bella perguntou. Edward estava parado e a observando. Ela sentiu que estava ficando vermelha.

"Eu acho que posso ir. Porque?" –ele perguntou finalmente saindo do transe.

"É que não estou muito a fim de ficar mais aqui. Acho que vou voltar para o apartamento e fazer o jantar. Está interessado?"

"Claro." –ele respondeu. –"Depois de comer sua comida, tudo no restaurante da universidade pareceu uma lavagem."

"Mas é mesmo." –ela disse rindo enquanto se levantava. –"Só vou pegar minhas coisas. Já volto." –Bella caminhou até o lugar onde estava e pegou sua mochila e sua bolsa. Ela olhou para Alice que somente sorriu e piscou, falando que estava tudo bem se ela saísse. Enquanto ia ao encontro de Edward, viu Lauren. Bella deu um olhar ameaçador a ela e continuou a caminhar.

Edward estava esperando pacientemente por Bella enquanto viu que ela trocou um olhar frio com uma loira. _Merda, a garota da biblioteca. _Ele não tinha notado até agora pois estava o tempo todo olhando Bella. Lauren o olhou e deu um sorriso sedutor a ele. Edward logo voltou sua atenção a Bella que estava perto dele.

"Tudo certo?" –ele perguntou.

"Sim." –ela respondeu. Ele acenou por um momento antes se colocar seu braço em volta da cintura dela. Alguns colegas estavam o observando. Bella percebeu e fez o mesmo que Edward. Antes de começarem a ir embora, Lauren os olhou. Ela estava o tarando e parecia estar encarando Bella. Por instinto, Edward puxou Bella para mais perto dele.

"Então, o que você quer jantar?" –Bella perguntou enquanto tentava ignorar o arrepio que sentiu quando seu corpo encostou no de Edward.

"Panquecas." –ele respondeu.

"Panquecas?" –Bella riu.

"Sim, eu estava esperando comer no domingo, mas você não fez, já que foi embora. Fiquei com vontade."

"Então, terá panquecas." –Bella declarou com um sorriso divertido.

"Com cookies de chocolate." –ele adicionou.

"Com cookies de chocolate." –ela concordou. Eles sorriram um para o outro por um instante enquanto continuavam a caminhar. Bella começou a sentir desconfortável com o peso da mochila e colocou no outro ombro.

"Eu levo." –Edward ofereceu quando viu que ela estava com problemas.

"Não, está tudo bem ..." –ela começou a protestar mas ele a ignorou e pegou do mesmo jeito.

"Obrigada." –ela murmurou segundos depois. Não demorou muito para que chegassem no apartamento. Edward pegou a chave no bolso e destrancou a porta. Ele abriu e permitiu que Bella entrasse primeiro. Ela acendeu as luzes e se assustou com o que viu. O apartamento estava uma bagunça. Havia caixas de pizza e latas de refrigerante por todos os lados. No hall havia roupas no chão. Ela foi até a cozinha e viu que a pia estava cheia de louças sujas.

"Eu saio por três dias e o lugar já está um lixo?" –Bella perguntou com os braços cruzados.

"Bom, a cozinha e o quarto é minha culpa. Os caras vieram aqui no domingo e deixaram a sala desse jeito." _Ela com certeza não está feliz com essa bagunça._

"E você não limpou?"

"Eu sou homem e não tenho senso de organização?" –ele imaginou. Bella o olhou por alguns segundos antes de suspirar derrotada.

"Aparentemente, sim." –ela não estava surpresa pois tinha visto o quarto de Edward semestre passado. O lugar era um desastre. –"Olha, eu arrumo a cozinha e faço o jantar. Você pode arrumar o resto? É justo?"

"Sim." –Edward concordou sem discutir. Ele não queria estressá-la especialmente depois de terem feito as pazes.

"Tudo bem, então eu o aviso quando estiver pronto." –ela o informou enquanto caminhava até a cozinha. Edward começou a arrumar o quarto. Depois de meia hora, Bella o chamou. Ele foi até lá e viu que tudo estava limpo. Edward sentou em seu lugar e Bella colocou um prato com panquecas e outro com ovos mexidos na frente dele.

"Parece delicioso, Bella." –ele elogiou.

"Obrigada. O que você quer beber?" –ela perguntou enquanto colocava um pouco de coca cola em seu copo.

"O mesmo que você." –ele disse. Bella encheu outro copo e entregou a ele. Depois disso pegou a calda de chocolate e colocou em cima das panquecas. Ele sorriu vendo.

"Sabe, acho que eu vou querer um pouco também." –ele disse.

"Eu pensei que achasse nojento." –Bella disse enquanto colocava um pouco de calda na panqueca dele.

"Eu disse que era nojento no cereal. Nas panquecas, tudo bem."

"É a mesma coisa." –ela disse enquanto sentava.

"Não é, não." –ele declarou enquanto comia.

"Sim, é."

"Não é.

"É."

"Não."

"É."

"Não."

"É."

"Amigos brigam desse jeito?" –Edward perguntou

"Não estamos brigando, estamos só discordando." –Bella disse. –"Isso é totalmente permitido."

"Ah, neste caso, _não é_."

"Tanto faz, eu ainda estou certa." –ela retorquiu enquanto mordia o ovo.

"Não, você não está." –ele riu. Bella revirou os olhos e voltou a comer. –"Ei, Bella?" –ele disse um tempo depois.

"O que?" –ela respondeu enquanto o olhava.

"Estou feliz que tenha voltado." –ela pensou que ele estivesse zombando, mas para sua surpresa, Edward estava sorrindo. Seu coração começou a acelerar. _Apenas amigos, _Bella disse mentalmente.

"Eu também."

* * *

**E ai o que acharam? Vão me matar! Rs! Não esqueçam de comentar.**


	25. Chapter 25

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

**Muito obrigada pelos reviews e por todo carinho! Muitas pessoas perguntaram quando eles vão se declarar. Bom, não vai demorar muito pois eles já estão sentindo algo um pelo outro mas ainda não perceberam. Tudo tem que acontecer naturalmente e não muito forçado. Prometo que não vão se arrepender. Acredito que daqui uns quatro capitulos, mas vou ver ainda. **

**O capitulo que estou postando hoje é um dos meus favoritos. Espero que gostem! Não esqueçam de comentar!**

* * *

.: Capitulo 25 :.

_10 de outubro de 2008_

"Então deixa eu entender isso direito, aquele cara arranca o coração das pessoas por causa de ritual religioso?" –Bella perguntou confusa.

"Algo parecido." –Edward respondeu. Era sexta feira a noite e já havia passado duas semanas desde que Edward e Bella concordaram em colocar as diferenças de lado e tornarem-se amigos. Eles conversaram e passaram mais tempo juntos. Bella continuou a cozinhar enquanto Edward ficou encarregado em deixar o apartamento limpo, na maioria das vezes. No geral, tudo estava tranqüilo entre os dois.

"Eu não entendi esse filme." –Bella declarou depois de alguns minutos. –"Porque alugamos esse filme de novo?"

"Bella, _Indiana Jones e o Templo da Perdição_ é um clássico e já é auto-explicativo." –Edward riu.

"Não, _Casablanca_ é um clássico. Esse filme é muito estranho." – ela comentou enquanto assistia o padre do filme estava tentando arrancar o coração do Harrison Ford. –"Credo!" –Edward olhou para Bella com um sorriso divertido. Ela estava cobrindo os olhos e com a cabeça no ombro de Edward, não olhando a TV.

"Não é tão ruim." –Edward riu.

"Só me fala quando terminar." –ela respondeu ainda não se movendo.

"Terminou." –ele disse um minuto depois. Bella olhou novamente a televisão.

"O que?! Edward, você mentiu! Ele ainda …"

"Ele vai escapar a qualquer momento." –Edward a interrompeu e assim que terminou de falar Indiana Jones escapou. –"Viu eu te disse."

"Tanto faz." –Bella murmurou enquanto pegava um pouco de pipoca. –"Isso até tem um gosto bom por ser light." –Edward sorriu torto.

"O que foi?" –ela perguntou quando notou a expressão dele.

"Nada." –ele respondeu.

"Edward, essa não é sua cara de 'nada'. Essa é definitivamente é sua cara de 'eu-fiz-algo-errado'."

"Eu não fiz nada errado. Eu só ..." –ele parou quando sorriu torto novamente.

"Você só, o que, Edward?" –Bella perguntou.

"Talvez eu derreti um pouco de margarina e coloquei um pouco na pipoca." –ele disse inocente.

"Quão 'pouco' você colocou?"

"Muito." –ele respondeu.

"Edward!"

"O quê? Estava com um gosto ruim e tive que fazer algo para melhorar."

"Nem posso imaginar quanta gordura eu acabei de comer." –ela tremeu só de pensar na idéia enquanto colocou o pote de pipoca de volta na mesa da sala.

"Não precisa se preocupar porque não está gorda."

"Agora vou ficar." –ela agurmentou. –"Graças a você."

"De nada." –ele sorriu forte enquanto o telefone começou a tocar.

"Eu atendo." –Bella se voluntariou enquanto atendia. –"Alô?"

"Bella, é a Alice." –Alice respondeu.

"Oi, e ai novidades?" –Bella perguntou.

"Nada demais, só queria saber o que você e o Anthony vão fazer hoje a noite?"

"Anthony?" –Bella riu.

"É a Alice?" –Edward perguntou enquanto pausava o filme.

"Sim." –Bella respondeu, então colocou no viva voz. –"Alice, você está no viva voz."

"Oi Alice." –Edward disse. –"Eu pensei que tinha prometido a nunca me chamar desse jeito."

"Bom, eu menti, Anthony."

"Alice." –Edward chamou sua atenção.

"Porque ela ate chama de Anthony?" –Bella perguntou curiosa.

"É meu nome do meio e ela sabe que eu odeio." –Edward respondeu. –"O que você quer, Alice?"

"Eu só queria dizer 'oi' para os meus amigos ... e dizer que vai ter uma festa perto do Lago Michigan hoje a noite."

"Festa perto do lago?" –Bella perguntou. –"Alice, é outubro. Deve estar muito frio."

"E daí. Rosalie, Emmet, Jazz e eu vamos. Não é muito longe."

"Você sabe quanto tempo leva até lá? São quase dez horas e ainda temos que voltar."

"Na verdade, não." –Edward disse. –"Podemos ir a festa e depois ficar na casa de descanso de meus pais durante o fim de semana.

"Isso é maravilhoso!" –Alice disse animada.

"Mas eu tenho monitoria amanhã, não posso simplesmente cancelar." –Bella disse.

"Bella, vamos lá, é só um fim de semana. Além do mais, a única pessoa que vai estar na monitoria amanhã é o Billy e você está com ele praticamente todos os dias. Porque não pede para alguém que ficar no seu lugar." –Edward sugeriu.

"É, Bella. Eu quero muito que você vá. Por favorrr?" –Alice pediu. Bella pensou um pouco.

"Eu acho que posso ligar para o Andrew e ver se ele pode me substituir." –Bella murmurou.

"Que horas a gente vai?" –Edward perguntou;

"Espera um minuto." –Alice disse. Eles escutaram ela falar com alguém antes de voltar a falar no telefone. –"Jasper disse que a gente vai daqui dez minutos."

"Tudo bem, nós encontramos vocês lá. Qual o endereço?" –Edward perguntou. Enquanto Edward pegava o endereço, Bella ligou para Andrew para ver se ele podia a substituir amanhã. Uma vez que tudo estava resolvido, ela pegou sua mochila e colocou algumas coisas que precisava para o fim de semana. Edward veio em seguida e também arrumou suas coisas.

Bella então foi ao banheiro para mudar de roupa. Ela colocou uma blusinha azul escuro com decote V, calça jeans skinny preta e uma bota preta que ia até o joelho. Depois se maquiou um pouco antes de voltar ao quarto. Bella percebeu que Edward também havia se trocado, ele estava com uma camisa preta e com calca jeans. Não era justo, mas Bella teve que admitir que a roupa acentuava seus músculos.

"Já arrumou já tudo?" –Edward perguntou enquanto tentava não olhar para o corpo de Bella, mas era difícil já que ela era maravilhosa.

"Hum, sim." –Bella respondeu. Ela então foi até o closet pegar uma jaqueta.

"Quando estiver pronta, vá até o carro, estarei lá." –Edward informou antes de pegar as chaves do Volvo.

"Já estou indo." –ela respondeu rapidamente enquanto colocava a jaqueta. Depois o seguiu. No caminho, Edward perguntou o casaco dele que estava em cima do sofá. Após de dez minutos, o apartamento estava trancado, suas coisas estavam no carro e estavam a caminho da festa.

"Seus pais tem uma casa perto do Lago do Michigan?" –Bella perguntou.

"Sim, é uns quinze minutos da festa que vamos."

"Eles não importam se nós usarmos?"

"Não. Eles não usam muito. Compraram mais para investimento."

"Ah." –Bella comentou. –"Isso é bom." –depois de algum tempo o carro ficou silencioso. –"Precisamos de música." –Bella disse enquanto ligava o rádio e colocava na sua estação preferida. A música do 'Collide' do Howie Day estava tocando.

"Ah, eu amo essa música." –Bella disse.

"Certo." –Edward disse. –"Não tem outra coisa?"

"Ei!" –Bella protestou enquanto trocava de rádio. –"Eu queria escutar."

"Bom, eu quero ver se algo melhor senão vou ficar maluco." –ele colocou na sua estação favorita. Estava tocando 'Smack That' do Akon. –"É isso que estou falando."

"Ah, por favor, isso é péssimo." –Bella declarou. –"E degradante."

"Eu não acho." –Edward riu.

"Você diz isso por que é homem."

"Bom, eu gosto então, vou ouvir." –ele disse.

"Bom, eu não quero." –Bella disse mudando a estação novamente. Eles ficaram discutindo pelos próximos minutos até que Bella teve uma idéia.

"E se nós fizéssemos a brincadeira do rádio?" –Bella sugeriu.

"Que brincadeira é essa?" –Edward

"É como a bola oito da sinuca. Você faz uma pergunta, depois muda de rádio e para em qualquer estação e a música que tiver tocando é sua resposta." –Bella explicou. –"Assim, não ficaremos discutindo sobre o que escutar o tempo todo,"

"Parece legal. Quem perguntar primeiro?"

"Hum, eu. O que Emmet e todos estão fazendo nesse momento?" –ela perguntou e começou a procurar uma estação. Quando parou, estava tocando 'I Touch Myself'. Ambos começaram a gargalhar.

"Isso é divertido." –Edward declarou. –"Minha vez. Eu vou ter sucesso como médico?" –A música 'N0 1' foi sua resposta.

"Legal." –Edward comentou. Os dois brincaram por mais meia hora e não pareciam que estavam cansados. As respostas das questões eram hilárias.

"Só quero ver quando contar a Rosalie que a resposta de como seria o casamento dela com Emmet foi 'Highway to Hell'." –Bella riu.

"Se você tem valor a sua vida, nem falaria." –Edward zombou.

"Falta muito para chegarmos?" –Bella perguntou.

"Acho que mais uns vinte cinco minutos." –ele respondeu.

"Ok, então eu tenho mais algumas perguntas. Qual minha profissão do futuro?" –ela perguntou procurando uma rádio. 'Party Like Rock Star' bombou nos auto falantes.

"Legal." –Edward falou. –"Então eu devo pedir um autógrafo agora ou depois?"

"Ah, fica quieto. Eu não vou ser cantora, só canto no banheiro e diga-se de passagem muito mal. Eu nem sei que vou ser ainda."

"Mas eu ainda quero um autografo." –ele respondeu. Bella golpeou o braço de Edward brincando.

"A próxima pergunta é sua." –ela disse entre risos.

"Eu vou conseguir trabalhar no melhor hospital do país?" –Edward mudou a rádio e parou. Ele fez uma careta quando escutou a resposta. Bella começou a rir incontrolavelmente.

"Isso é ótimo." –ela disse rindo.

"É horrível, vou tentar de novo." –Edward proclamou.

"Você não pode fazer isso, tira todo o sentido da brincadeira."

"Eu não me importo. Não tem como eu aceitar 'Wind Beneath My Wings' como resposta." –ele argumentou.

"Eu achei bonitinho." –Bella murmurou. Edward revirou os olhos.

"Acredite, é péssimo. Como eu não consegui 'Party Like a Rock Star'?"

"Porque eu sou mais legal que você." –ela zombou mostrando a língua.

"Muito madura, Bella." –ele advertiu, mas depois mostrou língua para ela também.

"Ok, eu vou fazer outra pergunta. Vamos ver ... o que vou perguntar." –ela disse pensando. –"Ah, já sei. Nosso casamento vai durar?"

"Agora, você está pedindo por problemas." –Edward zombou.

"Xiuu." –Bella pediu enquanto mudava a estação. Ela parou alguns segundos depois e '_More than Anyone'_ bombou no carrou. Ambos ficaram em silêncio quando escutaram atentos a letra da música. _Não pode ser. _Bella pensou com terror. Ela estava muito supresa e olhou para Edward. Bella precebeu que ele estava olhando atentamente a estrada e segurando firme no volante. Ela rapidamente desligou o rádio.

Edward estava feliz pela pergunta de Bella e seu coração praticamente parou quando ele escutou a música. Não era como se não tivesse gostado. Pareceu legal, mas o olhar de Bella enquanto tocava a música o surpreendeu. Ela estava perfeita e a musica fez aumentar os nós no estomago enquanto a olhava. Logo ele desviou o olhar, a última coisa que queria era ser pego por Bella. Eles estavam se dando bem e não queria estragar tudo, especialmente com sentimentos estranhos que não faziam tinha sentindo algum.

Bella continuou em silencia enquanto olhava a janela. Esse momento estava totalmente estranho. Ela tinha feito a pergunta como piada e pensava que iriam ter uma resposta nada a ver. Mas isso não impediu que seu coração acelerar e até sentiu um arrepio percorrer pelo seu corpo enquanto olhava Edward durante a música. Mais uma, vez esses pensamentos estavam a consumindo.

"Então, falta muito para chegar?" –Bella perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

"Uns dois ou três minutos." –Edward respondeu enquanto olhava as casas. –"Ah, chegamos." –ele estacionou há alguns metros de distância da casa. Pelo que Bella percebeu, parecia outro caos.

"Nossa, muito divertido." –Bella disse sarcástica enquanto via alguns garotos vomitando na calçada. Edward riu suavemente enquanto pegava a mão dela. Logo entraram na casa e notaram que uma música estava tocando, pessoas bebendo e outras se agarrando. Edward segurou mais firme a mão de Bella enquanto passavam pela multidão. Depois de dez minutos procurando por seus amigos, Edward decidiu ligar para Emmet.

"Eles estão lá fora." –Edward disse a Bella quando desligou o telefone. Eles foram até a porta de vidro que estava localizada atrás da casa. A porta levava ao lago. Bella notou uma grande fogueira e que seus amigos estavam lá.

"Eles estão lá." –Bella disse enquanto ia em direção a eles.

"Oi gente." –Rosalie cumprimentou.

"Bella, finalmente!" –Alice disse. –"Eu pensei que teria que dançar sozinha a noite inteira. Eles estão muito chatos."

"A música que está tocando é péssima." –Rosalie se defendeu. –"E até dancei com você contra a minha vontade e já fiz a minha cota por hoje."

"E eu dancei várias músicas com você." –Jasper disse.

"Eu sei querido e te amo por isso, Jazz, mas você só sabe dar aqueles dois passinhos." –Alice disse.

"Eu também dancei com você." –Emmet disse.

"Mas só uma vez."

"Vamos ver os fatos, não vamos ganhar essa." –Rosalie proclamou.

"Desculpem, a gente demorou a sair." –Bella respondeu. –"Mas estamos aqui agora. De qualquer modo, prefiro ficar lá dentro, aqui fora está congelando."

"Então vamos." –Alice disse feliz segurando a mão de Bella e a levando para dentro da casa.

"Então, além de serem torturados por Alice, o que fizeram?" –Edward perguntou.

"Nada demais." –Emmet disse. –"Não tem nada para fazer."

"Além de ficar bêbado." –Emmet comentou.

"Eu não estou com a mínima vontade." –Rosalie disse. Os quatro amigos começaram falar sobre as aulas e diferentes acontecimentos.

" ... então eu tenho terminar meu projeto para meu professor publicar em uma revista." –Rosalie explicou sobre o seu projeto sobre mecânica.

"Legal." –Jasper comentou.

"Estou te falando ela, Rosalie entende mais de carros do que todos nós." –Emmet disse.

"Cala a boca." –Rosalie riu, mas deu um beijo na bochecha de seu namorado. Ela tremeu pelo vento gelado. –Vocês querem ir lá dentro?" –Rosalie sugeriu. –"Estou congelando."

"Sim, eu acho que já está na hora de resgatar Bella de Alice." –Edward zombou enquanto caminhavam até a casa. Eles viram onde o DJ estava e depois perceberam que elas não estavam lá. Olharam mais alguns ligares antes de ir até a cozinha. Antes que percebesse, Edward fechou seu punho.

* * *

Bella estava começando a ficar entediada. Um cara idiota continuava a falar com ela com frases feitas. Ela pediu educadamente para deixá-la sozinha, mas o cara não captou a mensagem. _Eu vou matar Alice por ir no banheiro e me deixar sozinha._

"Ah gatinha, só quero saber seu nome." –o cara falou.

"Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que não estou interessada?" –Bella perguntou irritada. Ela foi até a geladeira procurando por algo que não fosse alcoólico.

"Alguém está bancando a difícil. Eu gosto de mulheres assim." –ele declarou. _Dane-se a bebida. _Bella pensou enquanto fechava a porta da geladeira

"Olha, aqui seu cretino, eu não estou de bom humor para ouvir mais uma de suas frases bregas. A única razão por estar aqui é porque estou com meus amigos, então ficaria grata se você saísse da minha frente e torture outra garota." –Bella disse.

"Você gosta de mim?" –o cara olhou malicioso.

"Você não escutou nada do que eu te falei?!" –ela exclamou. _Esse cara deve estar usando drogas. Não é possível. _

"Não, estava prestando atenção nos seus lábios carnudos."

"Eu sou casada." –ela disse levantando a mão esquerda. –"Só o meu marido que pode me beijar." –a maioria dos garotos se mandavam quando via o anel, mas esse cara estava determinado.

"Não se preocupe, eu sei guardar segredo." –ele disse em voz baixa enquanto se segura o braço de Bella e a puxava para mais perto dele.

"Me larga." –ela pediu em voz alta enquanto tentava se livrar dele. Alguns garotos estavam indo ajudá-la, mas Edward chegou primeiro. Antes que Bella percebesse, Edward já tinha colocado o cara contra a parede.

"Acredito que minha mulher disse para você tirar suas mãos dela." –Edward disse entre dentes.

"Sua e-esposa?" –o cara perguntou nervoso. –"Não sabia que era sua esposa." _Que mentiroso, _Bella pensou enquanto revirava os olhos.

"Você está bem?" –Rosalie disse indo até ela.

"Estou." –Bella respondeu. Os seus olhos estavam fixos em Edward enquanto ele assustava o garoto. Emmet e Japer estavam atrás e sorrindo.

" ... e se você chegar perto dela mais uma vez eu juro que vou jogá-lo na fogueira." –Edward terminou. –"Entendeu?"

"S-sim." –ele murmurou.

"Bom, então curta o resto na noite." –Edward disse antes de soltá-lo. O cara correu para sala. -"Você está bem?" –ele perguntou para Bella.

"Sim." –ela confirmou. –"Obrigado. Esse foi o segundo cara que bate por minha causa?"

"Sim, espero que não tenha o terceiro." –Edward brincou. Bella sorriu. Eles ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos até perceberem que seus amigos estavam observando.

"Bom, hum, eu vou lá fora para pegar um ar." – Bella declarou. Ela pode sentir que estava ficando vermelha e a desculpa de ir lá fora era boa. Antes que alguém pudesse responder ela já tinha ido para fora da casa.

Assim que brisa fria tocou seu rosto, Bella se sentiu mais relaxada. A casa estava lotada e caótica. Ela preferia muito mais o lago calmo do que a música que estava tocando. Bella caminhou até a fogueira e sentou em lugar próximo. Ela ficou observando o lago aproveitando a serenidade do momento.

Apesar de tudo, Bella pensou em Edward. Ele realmente o surpreendeu. Não foi pelo que ele tinha feito hoje a noite, apesar de estar grata, mas era de como ele estava agindo nessas duas ultimas semanas. Eles concordaram em ser amigos, mas Bella não acreditava muito que conseguiriam. Aos poucos, foram conversando mais e não estavam brigando por nenhum motivo bobo. Às vezes eles discordavam, mas na maioria das vezes conseguiam fazer dar certo.

Bella estava começando a ver o outro lado de Edward. Ele não convencido e nem egoísta como ela havia achado que ele seria, apesar de ser de vez em quando. Ela tinha visto bondade, respeito, força e até vulnerabilidade. Ele poderia ser uma pedra na maioria do tempo, mas Bella estava percebendo que era apenas uma máscara. E o que ela notou, a deixou mais fascinada por ele. Bella sentiu novamente uma brisa fria e tremeu.

"Com frio?" –uma voz perguntou. Bella olhou surpresa e então sorriu.

"Só um pouco, como sempre." –ela respondeu enquanto Emmet sentava perto dela. Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos observando o lago.

"No que está pensando?" –Emmet perguntou.

"Sobre algumas coisas." –Bella respondeu com seu olhar focado nas pequenas ondas.

"Essas coisas tem a ver com meu irmão?" –ele perguntou com um sorriso.

"Não." –ela mentiu.

"Você tem certeza?"

"Claro."

"Tenho observado que você e Edward estão se dando bem, é uma grande mudança."

"Só faz duas semanas." –Bella disse.

"E daí? Ainda está durando."

"Bom, a gente chegou a conclusão que ficar discutindo não ia levar a lugar algum." –ela explicou. –"E se é para sobreviver o resto do ano letivo, tem que ter equilíbrio."

"Faz sentindo, embora eu achasse engraçado vê-los brigarem." –Emmet zombou.

"Fico feliz que tenha se divertido." –Bella disse rindo.

"Foi sim, não sei mais o que fazer. Será que ainda está passando _American Idol?_" –Bella bateu no braço dele.

"Você é um idiota."

"Eu sei, mas honestamente, fico feliz que você e Edward se acertaram. Na real, vocês parecem um casal de verdade."

"Nem fale isso, Cullen." –Bella o alertou de brincadeira.

"É só uma observação." –Emmet se defendeu levantou seus braços se rendendo. Um segundo depois, o celular dele tocou. –"É Rosalie." – ele começou a conversar enquanto Bella voltou a olhar o lago.

"Ok, já estamos indo." –Emmet disse antes de desligar.

"O que ela queria?" –ela perguntou.

"Alice quer ir embora. Algum idiota derrubou vinho nos seus sapatos novos."

"Ah não. O cara ainda está vivo?"

"Edward e Jasper estavam a segurando enquanto eu falava no telefone."

"Pobre coitado." –Bella suspirou. O furação Alice definitivamente tinha sido despertado. Emmet se levantou e ofereceu Bella a mão para ela se levantar e voltarem para a casa. Não demorou muito para encontrá-los. Os gritos dela eram mais altos que a música.

"Seu imbecil, você sabe quanto custou?! Eu vou dizer, mais do que sua educação. Agora estão arruinados. Você sabe como é difícil tirar manchas da carmuça?"

"Não"

"Bom, é um processo muito complicado – até a mancha sair."

"Que mal." – o cara comentou.

"Mal? Isso é péssimo!"–Alice então tentou atacá-lo mas Edward e Jasper a pegaram antes que acontecesse o pior. O cara logo saiu. –"Cretino!"

"E ai Alice, se divertindo?" –Bella perguntou com sorriso divertido.

"Olha o que ele fez." –ela disse mostrando seus sapatos, enquanto os meninos ainda a seguravam. Bella teve que admitir que o cara fez um estrago enorme.

"Não tem nada especial para limpar isso?" –Bella perguntou.

"Eu não sei, preciso procurar. Essa festa é péssima." –Alice disse.

"Eu disse isso, há uma hora." –Rosalie disse. –"Eu dancei músicas péssimas, Bella foi assediada, Edward quase matou um garoto ..."

"Isso foi tão engraçado." –Edward disse sorrindo torto.

" ... e você arruinou seus sapatos por causa de um idiota bêbado. Basicamente essa festa está um inferno."

"Sem mais argumentos." –Jasper disse.

"Será que podemos ir agora?" –Bella perguntou esperançosa. O lugar estava ficando pior a cada minuto e eles não tinham visto ninguém conhecido. Se Bella não conhecesse, ela teria certeza que foram parar em uma festa de alunos do colegial. A imaturidade estava gritando por todos os lados.

"Eu já estou de saco cheio." –Rosalie disse. –"Eu quero ir embora." – todos concordaram.

"Tudo bem para mim. Minha roupa está arruinada." –Alice suspirou. Jasper e Edward a soltaram depois que estava mais calma. Sem hesitação, todos foram para o respectivo carro e foram até a casa dos Cullen.

"Você tem certeza que está tudo bem com você?" Edward perguntou dentro do carro.

"Hãa?"

"Sobre o cara de antes." –ele explicou.

"Eu falei que estou bem." –Bella respondeu. Ela sentiu uma pontada no estomago por causa da preocupação dele. –"Eu só estou muito brava." –ambos ficaram em silêncio pelo resto do caminho. Depois de cinco minutos eles chegaram na casa dos Cullen.

"Uau." –Bella disse. O casa era o dobro da sua em Phoenix.

"É, as pessoas tem essa reação." –Edward disse enquanto saia do carro. Ele abriu o porta mala e tirou as malas de lá. Bella foi ajudá-lo, mas ele não queria, já que as malas eram pesadas demais para ela. Ele pediu para ela procurar a chave reserva enquanto andavam até a frente da casa. Os outros o seguiram.

"E então o que vamos fazer?" –Jasper perguntou. –"Você sabe, como vamos dividir os quartos."

"Você e Alice podem dormir no quarto de nossos pais que é subindo as escadas a esquerda." –Edward disse. –"Bella e eu obviamente vamos dormir no meu quarto e Emmet e Rosalie no dele."

"Parece bom. Agora, Edward seria legal se mostrasse onde estão os produtos de limpeza." –Alice disse.

"Você pode tentar a cozinha, o banheiro desse andar, ou no banheiro dos meus pais." –ele respondeu. –"Acho que vai encontrar nesses lugares."

"Obrigada. Jazz, você pode levar as minhas coisas para o quarto? Eu preciso salvar meus sapatos."

"Claro." –Jasper respondeu antes de dar um beijo na bochecha de Alice e levar as coisas dela. Alice subiu as escadas e foi até o quarto dos pais de Emmet e Edward. Era uma da manhã e todos estavam cansados. Edward guiou Bella até o seu quarto. Ela, mais uma vez ficou espantada pelo o tamanho.

"O banheiro é ali." –Edward disse apontando para a porta a esquerda. Bella algumas fotos no armário e o olhou. –"Você pode ir primeiro se quiser."

"Obrigada." –Bella disse enquanto pegava o pijama que estava na mala. Não demorou muito para ela se arrumar, escovar seus dentes e lavar seu rosto. Quando ela saiu, viu que Edward já estava de pijama e sem parte de cima.

"É todo seu." –ela disse. Bella foi rapidamente até a mala para arrumar tudo. Não importava quantas vezes ela o olhasse, sempre ficaria vermelha quando via os músculos torneados de Edward. Ela escutou o clique na porta e suspirou aliviada. Depois de ter arrumado todos seus pertences, Bella foi até a cama e deitou a esquerda –era seu lugar.

Bella deitou na cama macia, definitivamente era melhor do que a do apartamento. Ela fechou os olhos e lentamente estava quase dormindo. Ela virou para a direita para ver o lado de Edward na cama e foi então que percebeu que não havia nada entre eles. Bella abriu os olhos. _Calma, tudo vai ficar bem, mesmo sem o travesseiro. Não será difícil cada um ficar no seu lado. Estamos dormindo há semanas, será natural, _ela raciocinou mesmo não acreditando muito.

Segundos depois, ela escutou a porta do banheiro abrir. Ela virou de costas para o lado dele e fingiu estar dormindo. Bella não queria que Edward pensasse que estava preocupada, já que estava. Não tinha ver com o contato físico, mas sim pelo que ia sentir quando o tocasse. Bella se arrepiou só de pensar. Ela escutou os passos de Edward caminhar. Depois ele apagou a luz e voltou a cama. Bella sentiu o colchão se mexer enquanto ele se deitava. Tudo estava em silêncio e foi então que Bella quase pulou quando sentiu a mão dele no seu braço.

Edward percebeu que Bella ficou arrepiada e imaginou que ela estivesse com frio. Fazia algum tempo que ninguém usava a casa então estava um pouco fria. Ele então arrumou o cobertor para que a cobrisse por inteiro. Provavelmente ela estava congelando depois de colocar seu pijama curto.

Assim que Edward teve certeza que ela estava completamente coberta, ele voltou ao seu lado e achou estranho não ter o enorme travesseiro entre eles, mas ao mesmo tempo gostou. Edward teve uma visão melhor do quarto e de Bella. Seus cabelos estavam espalhado pelo travesseiro. A pele de Bella estava iluminada pelo luar e seus dedos estavam desejosos para tocá-la. Edward rapidamente se virou de modo que costas estava voltado para ela. Ele não confiava em si no momento e última coisa queria era acordá-la e Bella pensar que ele era um pervertido. Edward então fechou seus olhos para forçar a dormir. Demorou algum tempo, mas ele sucumbiu ao sono.

Os dois finalmente estavam dormindo e perdidos em seus pensamentos e sonhos. No começo eles ficaram cada um do seu lado, mas assim que as horas foram passando, Edward e Bella começaram a se mover em direção de cada um. Era antes do amanhecer que seus corpos se encontraram. Edward se virou para que seu peito estivesse contra as costas dela e seu braço envolveu a cintura. Bella sem perceber se virou e encostou sua cabeça no peito de Edward e se aconchegou nele. Eles continuaram a dormir silenciosamente e nenhum deles ousou em se livrar ou se virar a posição de antes. Eles estavam confortáveis e completamente inconscientes do fato de que pertenciam um ao outro.


	26. Chapter 26

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

**Muito obrigada pelos reviews e por todo carinho! É muito gratificante saber que estão adorando! Isso dá mais animo para continuar a escrever! Sobre os acontecimentos futuros: A Tanya vai demorar a aparecer, mas a Lauren está na área, então esperem cenas de ciumes de Bella. Próximo capitulo tem uma bem legal. Não percam. Ah, e ainda Mike Newton vai aparecer e provocar alguns estragos. Ainda tem muita água pra rolar até Tanya aparecer e provocar um caos no relacionamento dos dois. Lembre-se que ela está naquele intercâmbio, então só vai aparecer pro final da fic.**

**O capitulo passado realmente é um dos meus preferidos e fico muito feliz que tenham adorado. Não vai demorar muito para confessarem que um gosta do outro.**

**Não vou enrolar mais. Bom, é isso. Boa leitura!**

* * *

.: Capitulo 26 :.

Segunda feira Bella acordou encarando o grande travesseiro. Havia passado um pouco mais de uma semana da viagem na casa do lago. Bella passou suas mãos nos olhos e se espreguiçou. Ela não conseguia se sentir confortável enquanto dormia e acreditava que era pela falta de espaço na cama e a outra razão era mais inquietante. Quando tinha acordado nos braços de Edward há dois sábados atrás, ela ficou surpresa por perceber que era tão natural. Edward acordou logo depois e pareceu não se importar na posição que estavam. Eles se olharam por alguns minutos até que Edward começou a passar os dedos no cabelo de Bella. Esse gesto fez todo o corpo se arrepiar e ela teve vontade de beijá-lo, mas se esforçou para que não cedesse a tentação.

Eles eram amigos agora. Só isso. Nada poderia acontecer, mas ela sabia que não era verdade. Por mais que Bella odiasse a admitir, ela estava começando a se apaixonar por ele. A atração e a química explosiva era inegável. Com o passar dos dias, eles passaram muito tempo juntos e aprenderam mais sobre o outro e Bella sentiu conectada a ele. Eles zoavam, mas também tinha conversas sérias.

O único problema que Bella tinha, era em dormir. Toda noite ela tinha vontade de jogar o travesseiro para longe e se aconchegar em Edward. Eles apenas tinham passado duas noites sem a barreira naquele fim de semana, mas foi o suficiente para Bella saber do que ela sentindo falta. Mesmo agora, deitada no seu lado, estava com frio e sentia-se vazia sem ele. Bella olhou para o relógio e percebeu que faltava uma hora e meia para a primeira aula.

Ela relutantemente se levantou para se arrumar. Ela olhou para Edward e viu que ele ainda estava dormindo. A coberta não o cobria totalmente, assim ela pode ver os músculos torneados das costas dele. Bella mordeu seus lábios. _Para, Bella. Você está fazendo ser mais difícil. Somos amigos. __Não deveria estar pensando nele dessa maneira, _ela disse mentalmente. Ela finalmente se controlou e desviou seu olhar. Bella rapidamente foi ao banheiro para tomar uma ducha e esfriar a cabeça com os seus pensamentos.

Depois de quinze minutos, ela saiu de banho e foi se arrumar, mas percebeu que esqueceu de trazer sua roupa para o banheiro. _Merda, eu preciso voltar para o quarto. _Ela olhou para toalha que estava enrolada no seu corpo e suspirou. Era cedo e provavelmente Edward estava dormindo, mas infelizmente ela não teve muita sorte. Edward já havia acordado e estava conversando com alguém no celular. Bella foi até o closet e rapidamente escolheu o que vestir. Ela pegou suas roupas e se virou para voltar ao banheiro, mas descobriu que já era tarde demais. Ele já havia a visto.

A boca de Edward secou enquanto via Bella. Ela estava apenas de toalha. A pele e o cabelo estavam molhados e a luz do sol vinda da janela iluminava as gotas de água presentes no corpo dela. _Ela é linda, _ele pensou. Ele estava pensando muito em Bella ultimamente. Não importava o que ela vestisse, ela sempre estava maravilhosa. A falta de roupa nesse momento não era exceção. Edward pecebeu Bella corar, mas mesmo assim não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Não demorou muito para escutar uma voz gritando do outro lado da linha.

"Desculpe." –ele disse. –"O que você estava dizendo?" –Tyler começou a explicar novamente enquanto Edward o escutava atentamente. Ele viu Bella sair do quarto e um minuto depois escutou o barulho do secador. Edward decidiu se trocar enquanto falava com seu amigo.

" … então queria saber se você podia dizer ao Dr. Murray." –Tyler terminou. –"Só vai ser por alguns dias."

"Ele vai ficar chateado, você sabe como ele é. Sábado é o seu turno e convenhamos Tyler, você vem sempre se esquivando."

"Eu sei, mas eu preciso ir." –Tyler disse. –"Eu não posso perder."

"Entendo. Eu falo com ele."

"Obrigado, preciso ir para casa agora, caso contrário não chego a tempo." –Tyler disse.

"Claro, cara. Boa sorte." –Edward respondeu. Tyler o agradeceu mais uma vez antes de desligar.

"Quem era?" –Bella perguntou assim que voltou ao quarto. Edward ficou desapontado quando viu que Bella já estava vestida.

"Tyler. A mãe dele entrou em trabalho de parto ontem à noite."

"Meus deus, isso é maravilhoso!" –Bella exclamou. –"É menino ou menina?"

"Ele não sabe ainda, pois a mãe ainda está em trabalho de parto. Ele disse que vai ligar mais tarde."

"Isso é tão bom." –Bella sorriu. –"Preciso mandar um cartão."

"Ela provavelmente vai gostar." –Edward comentou.

"Então, eu tenho aula agora. Estou de saída. Sua ultima aula é às três da tarde, certo?"

"Sim, mas vou ter que passar no hospital."

"Tudo bem, o jantar estará pronto quando chegar." –ela disse.

"Que bom." –ele disse enquanto ela se virou para ir embora. Edward percebeu que ela tinha esquecido os livros na cama. –"Bella, espere." –Bella estava na porta pronta para sair quando foi surpreendida por Edward. Bella o encarou e ele entregou os livros.

"Você esqueceu."

"Ah, obrigada." –ela agradeceu e sorriu docemente. –"Te vejo mais tarde." – Edward acenou e começou a se aproximar dela para dar um beijo de despedida, mas logo percebeu o que estava fazendo. Ele percebeu Bella corar.

"Desculpe." –ele se desculpou. –"Força do hábito." –quando estavam em publico, ele sempre a abraçava e dava um beijo na boca dela. Já era instinto. Eles estavam fingindo que era um casal e ele começou a ficar confuso de como agir quando estavam a sós.

"Tudo bem." –ela respondeu e deu um beijo na bochecha dele. –"Eu sei que você me quer, Cullen." –antes que ele pudesse responder, ela riu delicadamente e saiu. Um sorriso se formou na face de Edward segundos depois.

* * *

Bella voltou ao apartamento por volta das quatro horas. Depois que suas aulas terminaram, ela foi até a monitoria. Quando estava voltando para o apartamento passou na biblioteca para pegar alguns livros que precisava para fazer o trabalho. Bella deixou suas coisas perto e foi direto para a cozinha. Ela ficou com vontade de comer frango. Depois de temperado, ela colocou no forno e ajustou os minutos.

Bella também preparou _Fettuccine ao Molho Alfredo_. Ela adorava e estava com vontade de comer ultimamente. Ela decidiu esperar um pouco para começar a preparar o macarrão. Bella queria que ficasse pronto junto com o frango. Sem tem o que fazer, além de esperar, foi à sala estudar. Passado alguns minutos, Bella se levantou e começou a preparar o macarrão e o molho.

Ela olhou para o relógio e notou que era cinco e meia. _Edward deveria já estar em casa. _O frango estava pronto, mas Bella deixou dentro do forno para que não esfriasse. O macarrão já estava cozido, então foi escorrer. Depois disso, o guardou dentro do microondas para mantê-lo aquecido. Não tinha coisa pior do que comida fria. Bella olhou novamente para relógio. Era quase seis horas e ainda ele não tinha chegado.

Apesar do atraso, Bella não estava preocupada. Provavelmente ele tinha muita coisa para fazer. Ela sentou e terminou de ler o capitulo para aula de literatura inglesa. Depois de vinte minutos, ela escutou uma batida na porta e foi atender. Bella imaginou que fosse Rosalie.

"Já vou." –ela disse quando a batida na porta era mais persistente. Bella rapidamente abriu a porta e ficou congelada. Um homem sério estava na porta. Era Carlisle Cullen.

"Posso ajudá-lo?" –ela perguntou assim que passou o choque. Carlisle não respondeu. Ele simplesmente a encarou enquanto a avaliava.

"O Edward está? Eu preciso falar com ele." –Carlisle declarou.

"Ele está no hospital." –Bella respondeu.

"Bom, então vou esperar por ele." –Carlisle disse enquanto entrava no apartamento. –"Esse cheiro é de frango?"

"Hum ... sim, eu estava fazendo o jantar."

"Ele ainda conseguiu uma cozinheira para ele. As mulheres não resistem o charme dos Cullen."

"Edward não me obriga a fazer o jantar." –Bella disse. Carlisle fez parecer que ela propriedade de Edward ou qualquer coisa parecida.

"Tanto faz, Betty." –ele disse.

"É Isabella." –ela corrigiu.

"Desculpe, acho que esse era o nome da última garota que ele namorou."

"O nome dela era Tanya." –Bella informou.

"Não importa, ele está sempre mudando." –Bella franziu a testa pelo comentário e decidiu ficar quieta.

"Você pode sentar e esperar ele chegar."

"Na verdade, eu queria jantar. Foi um longo dia e estou faminto."

"Tudo bem." –ela respondeu. Bella não queria ser antipática com seu 'sogro', mas ele estava a deixando nervosa. _Edward cadê você? _Bella fez o prato e em seguida o chamou. –"O Sr. aceita para algo para beber? Temos refrigerante, água, suco."

"Eu aceito refrigerante." –Carlisle respondeu. Bella foi até a geladeira pegar o refrigerante, colocou um pouco no copo e entregou a ele. Depois disso, ela ficou parada sem saber o que fazer.

"Está ótimo. Quem diria?" –ele disse. – "Não precisa ficar calada … hum, qual seu nome mesmo?"

"Isabella Swan." –ela disse. _Edward Cullen cadê você?_

"Certo, como vai toda aquela mentira que inventaram?"

"Até que bem."

"Tem certeza?" –ele perguntou.

"Sim."

"Você não gosta de Edward, certo?" –Carlisle perguntou cauteloso.

"Não." –ela mentiu.

"Tem certeza?" –ele perguntou encarando.

"Sim."

"Você está dormindo com ele?"

"Como assim?" –ela perguntou brava. _Ele está falando sério? Como ele pode perguntar algo tão pessoal._

"Eu perguntei se você está tendo relações sexuais com ele."

"Isso não é da sua conta." –ela respondeu. Ele não tinha o direito de fazer essa pergunta.

"Na verdade é. Meu filho está destinado a ser um grande médico e a última coisa que ele precisa é alguém fique grávida. Ele tem estar focado nos seus estudos." _Porque todo mundo pensa que estou grávida? Eu pareço fértil ou algo parecido?_

"Sr. Carlisle eu não estou tentando enganá-lo. Nem tudo gira em torno de Edward. Eu também tenho meus sonhos e não gostei dos seus comentários ao meu respeito ..."

"Bella?" –Edward a chamou. _Graças a Deus._

"Na cozinha." –ela respondeu.

"Eu encontrei Rosalie e ela me pediu para entregar …" –ele parou quando viu seu pai. –"Pai, o que está fazendo aqui?"

"Olá para você também filho." –Carlisle respondeu. Edward ficou surpreso em ver seu pai na cozinha. Ele olhou para Bella e notou que ela estava brava. Os braços dela estavam cruzados. Bella geralmente era calma, mas agora parecia furiosa. Provavelmente Carlisle havia dito algo a ela. –"Eu só queria saber como você e seu irmão estão e falar para que não percam seus objetivos de vista e que qualquer distração não os atrapalhe."

"Obrigada pela preocupação, mas estou bem." –Edward respondeu calmo.

"Não parece." –Carlisle disse.

"Eu o vejo todos os dias, e, acredite, ele está dando duro. Tenho certeza que ele será um grande médico." – Bella declarou. Edward a olhou agradecido. Carlisle percebeu a troca de olhares.

"Preciso ir. Sua mãe está me esperando. Mantenha-se focado. Nada de distrações." –Edward não disse nada, se abrisse sua boca, com certeza iria brigar com seu pai. Carlisle deu um olhar desaprovador para Bella enquanto saia do apartamento.

"Bella, você está bem? Sinto muito se meu pai disse alguma coisa ..."-Edward começou a se desculpar, mas Bella o interrompeu.

"Não é sua culpa. Ele disse algumas coisas, mas nem levei muito a sério." –Bella explicou.

"O que ele exatamente ele disse?" –Edward nem sabia o que o pai dele havia dito e já sentia seu sangue ferver.

"Ele disse que você tem metas e que não quer que uma gravidez atrapalhe você." –ela resumiu.

"O quê?!" –Edward disse. _Agora estou muito bravo. __Ele não deveria falar com ela desse jeito. Porque meu pai tem que sempre se intromenter?_ –"Basta." –Edward disse indo em direção a porta.

"Edward, não!" –Bella o impediu. –"Não vale a pena."

"Bella, o que ele está pensando?"

"Edward, ele quer que você fique assim. Tudo bem que o que ele disse não foi muito bom, mas não estou nem aí. Você deveria fazer o mesmo."

"Mas ..." –ele começou a protestar. Bella agora estava entre ele e a porta.

"Não. Esqueça. Por favor?" –ela pediu. Edward não disse nada e ficou parado analisando suas opções.

"Tudo bem." –ele suspirou depois de alguns segundos. –"Mas se ele dizer algo parecido mais uma vez, eu não vou ficar quieto."

"Ok." –Bella acenou enquanto acariciava a face de Edward. Ele parecia tão tenso. –"Agora pare de forçar sua mandíbula. Você vai quebrar seus dentes e não vai poder jantar."

"Não estou com muita fome." –ele murmurou. Bella tirou sua mão da face e tocou o braço dele.

"Tem certeza? Eu fiz frango e Talharim ao Molho Alfredo. É muito bom." –a raiva de Edward começou a passar quando sentiu o cheiro da comida e logo ficou faminto.

"Bom, talvez, eu coma um pouco." –ele respondeu. Bella sorriu. Ela sabia que ele não poderia resistir.

"Que bom." –ela disse enquanto o guiava para a cozinha. Depois o serviu e ambos comeram em silêncio.

"Bella." –Edward a chamou depois de alguns minutos.

"Sim?" –ela respondeu.

"Obrigada por me defender antes." –poucas pessoas desafiam o seu pai. O fato de Bella o defender significou muito a ele.

"De nada." –ela disse. –"Para isso que servem os amigos." –Edward sorriu antes de voltar a sua atenção para a comida a sua frente. Por mais que estivesse feliz pelo que ela disse, não pode evitar de ficar triste. Edward estava feliz que eles estavam se dando bem e era bom ter uma pessoa como Bella para confiar.

Por mais que fossem bons amigos, Edward sabia que no fundo queria mais. Ele constantemente tinha vontade de ficar perto dela e quando não estavam juntos pensava nela. Edward nunca sentiu nada parecido antes e isso o assustava, mas o que mais deixava assustado era se Bella descobrisse. Ele não queria que ela pirasse e que fosse embora. A última coisa que queria era deixá-la desconfortável e por isso decidiu ficar calado. Ele tinha longe demais há algumas semanas atrás e não queria cometer o mesmo erro. Motivo: eles era apenas amigos e nada mais. O resto ele teria que enterrar e rezar para que ela não descobrisse.

* * *

**Não esqueçam de comentar. **


	27. Chapter 27

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

* * *

.: Capitulo 27 :.

"Ai, meu Deus, ela é tão linda!" –Bella disse enquanto via foto da irmã de Tyler.

"Eu amo bebês. Olhe para esses olhos." –Rosalie elogiou.

"Ela é adorável." –Alice completou.

"Qual o nome dela?" –Bella perguntou a Tyler. Era quarta feira e todos estavam no quarto de Emmet e Jasper.

"Brenda." –Tyler respondeu.

"É um nome tão lindo. Aposto que foi sua mãe que escolheu." –Alice disse.

"Na verdade foi meu pai."

"Sério?" –Rosalie perguntou.

"Sim." –Tyler respondeu.

"Parabéns, cara." –Emmet disse enquanto dava um tapa nas costas de Tyler.

"Você a segurou?" –Jasper perguntou.

"Sim, ela é tão pequena. Eu não queria no começo, pois estava com medo de fazer alguma coisa, mas meu pai me entregou e eu juro que fiquei viciado."

"Isso é maravilhoso, Tyler. Estou feliz por você." –Bella disse.

"Obrigada." –ele respondeu. –"Então, o Dr. Murray ficou muito bravo?"

"Mais ou menos." –Edward respondeu. –"Ele entendeu que era por uma boa causa, tenho certeza que ele não vai ligar."

"Falando em uma boa causa, meninas nós precisamos malhar para o desfile." –Alice disse. –"Não quero ninguém gorda."

"Eu preciso pegar minhas coisas no nosso dormitório." –Rosalie disse se levantando. –"Bella você vem?"

"Não, vou encontrá-las lá. Tenho levado todas as minhas coisas na mochila o dia inteiro."

"Por quê?" –Rosalie perguntou.

"Porque eu não quero voltar para o nosso apartamento. Só se for necessário." –Bella explicou. –"Está parecendo um iglu desde que o aquecedor quebrou." – era de manhã quando Bella acordou e percebeu que o apartamento estava um gelo. Até Edward que não ligava muito para frio, estava evitando ir até o apartamento. Bella ligou para Moradia Estudantil para descobrir o que estava acontecendo e a gerência explicou que o aquecedor central do prédio tinha quebrado.

"Eles ainda não arrumaram?" –Jasper perguntou.

"Não. Eles disseram que vai demorar alguns dias." –Edward explicou. Ele achou completamente ridículo que iria demorar tanto tempo para arrumar. Eles não poderiam viver desse jeito. Dormir a noite passada foi uma tortura. A temperatura do apartamento parecia ser a mesma que a do lado de fora.

"Que merda." –Emmet comentou.

"Você não faz idéia." –Bella murmurou. –"É melhor a gente se apressar ou vamos chegar atrasadas."

"Ok. Nós vamos pegar nossas coisas e a encontramos lá." –Rosalie disse.

"Caso se nós atrasarmos, comece sem nós." –Alice pediu.

"Certo." –Bella respondeu antes de Alice e Rosalie partirem. Tyler as seguiu. Emmet e Jasper foram pegar a mochila de ginástica enquanto Bella e Edward esperavam na sala. Assim como Bella, Edward também colocou todas suas coisas na mochila para evitar o apartamento.

"Então, está preparado para mais um dia de malhação?" –Bella perguntou a Edward enquanto ela sentava próximo a ele no sofá.

"Não." –ele respondeu. –"Honestamente estou muito cansado." –O fato de não ter dormido muito bem a noite não o ajudava, mas ele não estava culpando a insônia por não conseguir dormir. A sensação de ter Bella em seus braços ainda estava viva em sua memória.

"Eu também. Não consegui descansar e não suporto o frio." –Bella disse.

"Bom, tem varias maneiras para nos aquecermos." –Edward sorriu torto tentando tirá-la do sério.

"Você é tão grosso!" –Bella exclamou enquanto batia no seu braço. Ela tentou não rir, mas não conseguiu.

"Relaxa, estou só brincando. Você é tão inocente."

"Você é um idiota." –ela sorriu divertida.

"Não, eu sou homem." –Bella mexeu sua cabeça e desviou o olhar. Ela pode sentir que estava corando e ficou grata quando Emmet e Jasper voltaram.

"Prontos?" –Lucas perguntou.

"Sim."

"Fiquei sabendo que Carlisle fez uma visitinha a vocês?" –Emmet –"Como foi?"

"Fiquei meia nervosa." –Bella respondeu.-"Quando eu atendi a porta ele ficou me olhando de cima a baixo."

"Você nunca me disse isso." –Edward disse.

"Falei, sim."

"Mas nunca disse que ele estava te tarando."

"Ele não estava me tarando. Ele estava me analisando. Isso é bem diferente." –Bella retorquiu.

"Então o que aconteceu?" –Jasper perguntou.

"Deixe-me adivinhar. Ele a alertou sobre estar arruinando a carreira de Edward e fez todo um discurso."

"Basicamente, mas ele só falou isso depois de perguntar se eu Edward estávamos dormindo juntos." –Bella respondeu.

"Ele o que?!" –Edward disse. _Por que ela escondeu esses detalhes?_

"Bom, como você acha que ele chegou a conclusão de que eu estava grávida?" –Bella disse.

"Ele disse isso mesmo?" –Jasper perguntou. Bella acenou afirmando

"Bella, porque não me disse isso?" –Edward perguntou bravo.

"Eu sabia que você já estava muito bravo e não queria que ficasse pior."

"Eu poderia lidar com isso." –Edward argumentou.

"Não acho que ir atrás do seu pai e brigar, ajudaria." –Bella explicou

"Mas …" –Edward tentou falar mas foi cortado por Emmet.

"Bella está certa, Edward, tente ignorar." –Emmet avisou.

"Parece ser o melhor a fazer." –Jasper adicionou. Edward não disse nada. No fundo sabia que todos estavam certos. Mais uma vez, estava se deixando levar pelas palavras de seu pai, mas ele não podia evitar. Carlisle passou do limite quando criticou Bella.

"Edward?" –Bella o chamou quando percebeu que ele ficou em silêncio. Edward não respondeu e manteve-se calado. Ele começou a caminhar mais depressa que os outros. Bella se xingou mentalmente e não sabia se ele estava bravo com ela ou com Carlisle. Agora, não perguntaria. Bella imaginou que o melhor a fazer era deixar que ele se acalmasse. Por sorte, Edward estaria mais calmo depois da malhação.

* * *

"Uau, o que você tem dado ao garoto?" –Alice comentou. Bella seguiu o olhar de suas amigas. Como era de se esperar, era Edward que estava chamando atenção. Os garotos foram divididos em dois times e estavam jogando um contra o outro. Edward tinha acabado de rebater a bola e começou a correr para marcar ponto. Ele estava focado no jogo.

"É, Edward está perfeito e deveria estar no time de baseball da universidade." –Mia disse.

"Ele não é tão ruim também." –Lauren murmurou. Bella a encarou. Pelas ultimas semanas, Lauren estava fazendo comentários 'inocentes', além de ficar tarando Edward. Bella tentou não se incomodar, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil.

"Qual o problema, Bella?" –Alice perguntou. Ela, Rosalie e Bella estavam sentadas um pouco afastada das outras garotas.

"Humm?" –Bella perguntou sem prestar atenção. Seus olhos estavam focados em Edward.

"Você parece um pouco distraída." –Rosalie disse. –"Está tudo bem?"

"Ah, sim." –Bella respondeu não convencendo. Alice e Rosalie a olharam não acreditando. –"Ok, talvez não."

"O que aconteceu? Você e Edward tentaram se matar mais uma vez?"–Alice perguntou brincando.

"Não." –Bella negou com um pequeno sorriso. –"Nos tornamos amigos. Você sabe disso, amiga."

"Sim, mas é meio surreal. Eu estou surpresa por estar durando tanto tempo, sem ofensa." –Rosalie disse.

"Estaria mentindo se não dissesse o mesmo." –Bella respondeu. –"Mas eu não sei, estamos conversando mais e passando mais tempo juntos. Estamos até nos conhecendo melhor. É diferente, mas eu gosto."

"Então o que está te incomodando?" –Alice perguntou.

"Carlisle passou no apartamento um dia desses." –Bella informou.

"Sério? E ai, o que aconteceu?" –Roslie perguntou. Bella contou o que aconteceu.

"Ainda não acredito, que ele perguntou se vocês estavam 'dormindo' juntos. É meio pessoal." –Alice disse.

"Eu sei." –Bella concordou. –"Quero dizer, eu e Edward nem fizemos .... hãa ... _aquilo_ ou qualquer coisa parecida. Não consegui responder. Não é da conta dele."

"Concordo com você." –Rosalie disse. –" E Porque Edward está bravo com você?"

"Não sei, talvez é porque não disse tudo que Carlisle me falou. Não queria que as coisas ficassem pior. Vocês tinham que ver como Edward ficou, parecia que iria explodir."

"Bom, você é a esposa dele. Edward estava querendo te defender." –Alice disse.

"Isso é pressionar demais." –Bella respondeu. –"Podemos estar casados, mas somos apenas amigos. Só isso."

"Por enquanto." –Alice declarou enquanto ela e Rosalie sorriam.

"Não me olhem desse jeito." –Bella advertiu. –"Eu sei o que você estão pensando e estão erradas."

"Sério? O que nós estamos pensando?" –Rosalie a desafiou.

"Que há algo entre eu e Edward além de amizade."

"E têm?" –Alice perguntou.

"Não." –Bella declarou com tentando ser convincente.

"Você tem certeza?" –Rosalie perguntou. –"Estamos observando vocês pelas últimas semanas e é bem interessante."

"Quê?" –Bella zombou. Ela podia sentir nós no seu estomago.

"Vocês estão mais atenciosos e afetuosos." –Rosalie disse.

"E Edward está muito protetor em relação a você." –Alice adicionou.

"Os olhares que trocam quando vocês pensam que ninguém está olhando." –Rosalie continuou.

"Sem mencionar a que tensão sexual entre vocês aumentou." –Alice disse. –"Eu vi o jeito que ele sorri para você e como você fica vermelha." _Droga, _Bella pensou. Ela tinha certeza que ela estava corando agora mesmo.

"Então, baseado nas evidências, nós que acreditamos que há algo surgindo entre vocês." –Rosalie concluiu.

"Como eu disse antes, vocês estão loucas." –Bella proclamou. _É tão óbvio assim que estou começando a gostar dele? Merda. _Apesar do fato de ter descoberto seus sentimentos, ela ainda não estava pronta para contar a ninguém, até mesmo suas amigas. Se ela desse apenas uma brecha, Bella sabia que Rosalie e Alice fariam de tudo para que eles se acertassem. Agora, era a última coisa que precisava.

"Bom, primeiro, vocês se odiavam, depois se casaram, agora são amigos, é só questão de tempo para vocês se apaixonarem." –Alice explicou. –"Pode parecer confuso, mas vai acontecer eventualmente."

"Não esperaria isso." –Bella alertou.

"Tanto faz. Eu sei que estou certa e Bella seus dias estão contados." –Alice declarou com certeza absoluta. -ela então checou o relógio. –"Bom, meninas, tempo para reunião para o desfile." –Bella olhou para Edward pela ultima vez. A bola arremessada foi para a arquibancada e Lauren pegou.

"Edward, aqui." –ela disse com um sorriso sexy e depois piscou para ele, entregando a bola. Bella ficou brava com atitude dela e olhou para Alice e Rosalie que também notou o ocorrido.

"Ei, Mallory, você vai vir ou não?" –Alice perguntou. A loira então foi até o grupo não tirando os olhos de Edward. Se não tivesse tantas pessoas em volta, Bella a estrangularia. A reunião começou e Bella foi forçada a colocar toda sua raiva de lado e concentrar nas palavras de Alice. Bella não deixaria que os joguinhos e a putaria de Lauren a afetasse. Edward, tecnicamente era seu marido. A garota tinha que ter limites, certo? Bella olhou para Lauren e percebeu que ela ainda encarava Edward. _Urgh, eu a odeio._

Edward colocou seu moletom antes de entrar debaixo do cobertor. O apartamento estava congelando, mas ele estava conseguindo lidar com fato. Apesar das luzes estarem apagadas e por estar cansado, Edward, mais uma vez, não conseguia dormir. Tudo que olhava era o teto e seus pensamentos estavam em Bella. O jantar foi silencioso e forçado. Ele não estava bravo com ela, só estava chateado por ela não ter contado toda a conversa com Carlisle. A razão dela não fazia sentido e Edward estava pronto para tirar satisfações com seu pai. Bella só estava tentando amenizar a situação. Ele estava perdido nos seus pensamentos enquanto sentia o movimento na cama. Bella estava se revirando pelos últimos vinte minutos.

"Bella, você está acordada?" –Edward perguntou. Ele sabia que poderia dormir até que essa situação se resolvesse.

"Ah, agora, você está falando comigo?" –Bella perguntou. A falta de estabilidade em sua voz chamou sua atenção. Edward sentou para olhá-la através do travesseiro. Ela estava deitada de conchinha e todo o seu corpo estava tremendo.

"Bella, você está bem?" –ele perguntou preocupado.

"Estou bem." –ela respondeu seca. –"Só estou com um pouco de frio." – isso, entretanto, era de perceber. Ela estava com pijama super grosso e ainda estava com frio. Bella podia sentir frio por todo o corpo e doía por estar tremendo tanto, provavelmente, não agüentaria mais uma noite.

"Não, você não está?" –Edward declarou.

"O que você está fazendo?" –Bella perguntou quando viu que ele pegar o travesseiro e jogar no chão.

"Vem aqui." –ele pediu enquanto a puxava para perto dele.

"Que? Não." –Bella negou.

"Bella, você está tremendo." –ele analisou. Ele a puxou para mais perto.

"Edward." –Bella protestou, mas ele era muito forte e em instantes já estava nos braços dele. Edward passou suas mãos nas costas dela para aquecê-la. Bella iria se livrar dele, mas o calor emanado dele era tão bom. Ela sentiu que a tremedeira começou a passar.

"Melhor?" –Edward perguntou depois de alguns minutos.

"Sim. Obrigada." –Bella disse suave. Ela descansou sua cabeça no peito dele para tentar se aquecer.

"Desculpe por antes." –ele disse após alguns segundos de silêncio. –"Não estava bravo com você..."

"Bom, você tem uma boa maneira de demonstrar." –Bella disse finalmente o olhando.

"Eu sei, é que eu estava bravo por meu pai ter dito aquelas coisas a você. Não devia ter descontado em você."

"Eu só não queria que tudo ficasse pior."

"Eu aprecio, mas você deveria ter me contado. Certo?"

"Sim." –Bella respondeu.

"Me prometa." –ele pediu olhando nos olhos dela.

"Eu prometo, mas só se você se controlar da próxima vez." –ela disse.

"Eu prometo, também." –ele concordou.

"Que bom." –Bella disse com sorriso. Ela então começou a morder seus lábios quando lembrou de algo.

"O que mais você está pensando, Bella?" –Edward perguntou.

"Você sabe aquela nova menina que está no desfile da Alice? Aquela loira?"

"Quem? Lauren?" –Edward perguntou.

"Ah, então acho que já a conhece." –ela disse entediada. _Já era de se esperar. Porque homens sempre babam por biscates? _Bella desviou o seu olhar e olhou para sua mão esquerda. Ela começou a brincar com o anel.

"Não muito, eu esbarrei nela uma vez." –ele explicou

"Quando?" - _Como eu não sei sobre isso?_

"Ela estava com Jacob antes de socá-lo." –Edward explicou. –"Por quê?" _Ah, antes ela estava com meu ex agora está atrás de Edward? __Urgh, ela é uma praga._

"Nada. É que … hum … eu vi que ela olha e sorri muito para você." –ela disse desinteressada.

"Sério?" –Edward fingir que estava surpreso. Ele sabia o que Lauren estava fazendo. Era óbvio que a garota queria chamar a atenção dele, mas ele não disse nada a Bella, pois ela já parecia estar irritada.

"Sim." –ela disse enquanto continuava a brincar com o anel.

"E porque você está me dizendo isso?" –ele incitou. Edward estava tentando não sorrir.

"Eu pensei que deveria saber que será muito ruim se as pessoas começarem a pensar que está acontecendo algo."

"É mesmo." –Edward disse concordando. –"Mas você não está dizendo isso por outra razão?"

"Como que?" –Bella perguntou enquanto o olhava.

"Ah, eu não sei. Talvez você esteja com ciúmes por que outra mulher está interessada em mim?" –ele sugeriu inocente. Bella ficou de boca aberta com a insinuação. _Eu não estou com ciúmes. Estou furiosa com Lauren!_

"Da onde você tirou essa idéia maluca?" –Bela perguntou ofendida.

"Bom, você parece bem chateada com isso." –Edward sorriu torto. Bella se livrou dele, sentou e o encarou.

"Eu só mencionei por que Lauren é duas caras e adora me torturar. Qual melhor jeito de me torturar é ela ir atrás do meu marido?"

"Ah, agora eu sou seu 'marido'." –Edward disse fazendo o sinal de aspas no ar. –"Você está ficando muito possessiva, Bella." –o sorriso dele só fez a raiva de Bella aumentar.

"Eu não estou sendo possessiva e se alguém é possessivo aqui, é você. Você praticamente esmurrou aquele cara na festa e não faz muito tempo. Acredito que você se referiu a mim como 'esposa'." –ela retorquiu imitando as ações dele.

"E daí?"

"Como assim 'e daí'? É a mesma porcaria!"

"Bom, não sou eu que estou estressado sobre isso." –ele pontuou rindo.

"Você estava lá quando aconteceu e eu não estou estressada. Eu só quero chamar sua atenção." –Bella se defendeu. –"A não ser que você queira que eu fique com ciúmes."

"Porque eu iria querer?" -Edward perguntou divertido. Ele notou que as bochechas delas estavam vermelhas de frustração. Ela era tão sexy quando estava estressada. Ele não resistia em tirar sarro da cara dela.

"Eu não sei. Porque você quer?"

"Eu não sei." –ele encolheu os ombros. Bella suspirou pesadamente. Ela não sabia como ele conseguia bagunçar tudo.

"Urgh, eu te odeio." –ela disse enquanto se deitava de costas para ele.

"Isso não é boa coisa para se dizer para seu amigo." –Edward brincou.

"Eu não ligo." –Bella disse indignada. Edward riu enquanto mexia sua cabeça. _Ela era tão engraçada quando está orgulhosa._

"O que você está fazendo?" –Bella perguntou enquanto sentiu os braços de Edward envolta da cintura.

"Deixando você aquecida." –ele respondeu.

"Não será necessário." –ela disse enquanto se afastava dele.

"Você vai ficar com frio novamente." –ele a alertou.

"Vou ficar perfeitamente bem." –ela respondeu.

"Tudo bem, faça o que quiser." –Edward voltou ao seu lugar e fechou seus olhos. Depois de alguns minutos, ela sentiu frio por todo o corpo. _Droga, estou começando a tremer. Eu odeio perder. _Ela esperou mais cinco minutos até que não agüentou mais. Bella relutantemente virou para Edward.

"Não fale nada." –ela disse quando viu o sorriso vitorioso na face dele. –"Eu ainda estou brava com você."

"Claro." –ele respondeu com um sorriso dele enquanto a puxou para mais perto. Bella descansou a cabeça no peito dele, enquanto ele a aquecia.

"A propósito, não estou interessado na Lauren." –ele disse sem demora.

"E porque está me dizendo isso?" –ela perguntou sem interesse, apesar do seu coração ter acelerado.

"Só queria chamar sua atenção." –ele usou as mesmas palavras que ela tinha usado antes. Ela pode sentir um sorriso satisfeito formando em seu rosto. Ela não respondeu, em vez disso, ela fechou os olhos para que o sono tomasse conta dela. Já que estava nos braços de Edward, seria uma das noites mais calmas que já tivera.

* * *

**Bom é isso! E ai o que acharam? Eu particularmente a ceninha de ciúmes. Espero que tenham gostado. Não esqueçam de opinar. ****Muito obrigado por todos os reviews!**

**adRii Marsters: **Que bom que gostou do capitulo anterior e muito obrigada por sempre estar comentando. Ah, e foi bem legal defendendo o Edward. Ela está começando a se meter nos assuntos dele. Rs!

**Alline Viana: **Carlisle foi extremamente antipático com a Bella. Deu até raiva quando ele sempre esquecia o nome dela. Quanto a Esme não me decidi ainda, mas acredito que ela será amável. Já o travesseiro, percebeu que nesse capitulo ele já sumiu. Estava na hora né?

**Laurenhay: **esse lenga lenga é por um bom motivo, quando assumirem seus sentimentos vai ser bem especial.

**Denise Pereira: **obrigada pelo review e estou fazendo o máximo para postar todos os dias.

**JehBar: **Nem eu gostei do jeito dele, nem parece o Dr. Cullen que nós conhecemos. Definitivamente, ele é um grosso, mas ainda tem mais por aí.

**Maria Lua: **O Edward não pode enterrar de jeito nenhum, senão acaba a história. Rs! Ainda não decidi daqui quantos capítulos eles vão se declarar, mas está próximo.

**ana: **obrigado pelo carinho pode ter certeza que fico muito feliz que esteja gostando. Não vai demorar muito para se declarar. Não vai se arrepender em esperar.

**Lah L: **a pegação já vai chegar, só mais uns capítulos. Muito obrigada pelo review.

**Isa Stream: **esses dois nesse rola não rola é complicado. Eles já se gostam, só precisam de uma forcinha. A Tanya vai voltar, mas vai demorar. Eu também não gosto dela, mas ela é importante para a fic.

**Camila: **pode ter certeza que não é só você que não agüenta mais vê-los separados, mas faz parte, logo eles vão se declarar.

**Luna Swan Cullen: **obrigada pela review e pode ter certeza que vou continuar. ^^

**JenniieM: **não vai demorar muito pode ter certeza que a espera vai valer a pena. Esse lenga lenga faz parte. Quanto a anulação é surpresa. ^^

**Alicinhaa Cullen: **muito obrigada pelo comentário. Eu estou fazendo o máximo para postar todos os dias, então não perca o próximo capitulo. Esses dois são cegos mesmo, mas é por um bom motivo.

**Babih Black: **fiquei feliz por ter gostado do capitulo e muito obrigado pelo comentário. Uma boa idéia a Lauren e Jacob namorarem, vou pensar com carinho. A Tanya, está naquele intercâmbio então vai demorar para aparecer. Bons estudos e boa prova! ^^

**MrSouza Cullen: **obrigada pelo review. Eu li todos eles. Eu também sou romântica, pode deixar que com o passar dos capítulos a fic também vai ficar. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo. Bjnhs e me desculpe se a desapontei.

**Elen C: **o Carlisle é tão bonzinho que é até estranho vê-lo dessa maneira. Muito obrigado pelo comentário. ^^

**tatah: **fico feliz que tenha gostado e muito obrigado pelo review.

**Musette Fujiwara: **já é difícil encarar o sogro numa boa, imagine desse jeito. Não deve ser muito agradável. Pode ter certeza, que existem médicos rudes, sei disso por experiência própria. Na minha faculdade, os estudantes de medicina eram todos metidos. Com relação a Edward, não vai demorar muito para se declarar a ela. Muito obrigado pelo carinho e pelo review.

**Nane!: **Obrigada pelo comentário. Eu também acho que está na hora de Edward pegar a Bella de jeito, mas pelo andar da carruagem vai demorar um pouquinho.

**HMSanches: **Fico feliz que esteja gostando. ^^ Obrigada pelo comentário.

**Carol Venâncio: **concordo com você os dois são duas mulas por não assumir o sentimento que um tem pelo outro, mas não vai demorar muito para acontecer. Obrigada pelo review e espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo.

**Emmily W.: **Bom nós não podemos dizer 'nunca'. Por experiência própria, eu sempre falava que nunca ficaria com um cara da minha sala, mas com o passar dos anos nós nos encontramos e acabei gostando dele.

**Larissa Pontes: **Não perca a esperança, ainda terá. Muito obrigado pelo review.


	28. Chapter 28

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

* * *

.: Capitulo 28 :.

_25 de Outubro de 2008_

Era sábado e como de costume os garotos estavam jogando baseball. O jogo estava difícil do inicio, mas Edward e o restante do time estavam se aproximando do placar. Edward olhou Bella que estava na arquibancada. Ela sorriu e Edward retribuiu o gesto. Faltava um home run para terminar o jogo e não demorou muito para acontecer já que Edward rebateu a bola, e correu por todas as bases.

"Ei, Edward, o pessoal vai sair hoje a noite." –Tyler informou. –"Você vai?"

"Humm …"

"É claro que ele vai, você tem alguma dúvida que Edward Cullen vai deixar de ir." –Lauren o interrompeu. Edward não sabia da onde ela havia surgido e como ela apareceu do seu lado.

"Ótimo, te vejo mais tarde, cara." –Tyler disse antes de chamar o restante dos garotos.

"Você estava ótimo." –Lauren comentou uma vez que Tyler não estava mais lá. –"Mas, você sempre é."

"Lauren, olha ..." –Edward começou a falar em um tom de aviso, mas foi interrompido.

"Ei." –Bella disse. Antes que ele percebesse, os braços de Bella estavam em volta do pescoço dele e ela estava o beijando. Edward correspondeu imediatamente – mesmo sabendo que era só para colocar Lauren no lugar dela, mas ele não ligou. Se fosse para beijar Bella, então estava de acordo. O beijo durou mais alguns segundos até que Lauren fez um barulho com a garganta.

"Ah, Lauren, eu não a vi." –Bella comentou inocente. As mãos dela estavam no peito de Edward.

"Claro." –ela respondeu sarcástica. –"Preciso ir do mesmo jeito para me arrumar para a balada de hoje a noite."

"Claro, vai precisar da tarde inteira." –Bella disse forçadamente educada, mas Edward percebeu o insulto nas palavras.

"Posso dizer o mesmo a você." –Lauren respondeu com um sorriso. Ela olhou para Edward. –"Te vejo mais tarde, gato. Vou reservar uma dança para você." –Edward sorriu com viu o olhar ameaçador que Bella deu a Lauren.

"Então, a gente vai naquela festa ou não?"

"Na verdade, eu estava pensando que deveríamos sair – só nós dois." –Edward não estava a fim de ir a mais uma festa. Ele queria fazer algo mais calmo.

"Então o que tem em mente?" –Bella perguntou curiosa. Ela também não queria ir a outra festa – especialmente se a biscate fosse. Ela queria passar um tempo sozinha com Edward.

"Quer saber? Eu conto depois. Eu vou tomar banho e depois nós vamos."

"Tudo bem." –Bella disse. Ela também precisava tomar banho. _Fico imaginando para onde ele vai me levar._

* * *

"Nós temos que fazer uma revanche." –Edward declarou.

"Por que? Você sabe que vai perder de novo." –Bella brincou.

"Meu taco estava com problema."

"Não, o únic problema é você. Você é um fiasco." –Bella riu. A surpresa de Edward acabou sendo sinuca. No começo ele se ofereceu para mostrar a técnica a Bells, mas ela declinou. Bella era profissional, mas Edward não acreditou. Ela logo provou que ele estava errado.

"Não sou, está frio, meus músculos estão cansados e o taco estava com defeito." –ele deu uma desculpa esfarrapada.

"Claro." –Bella riu. –"Pode inventar qualquer desculpa, mas você ainda é um fiasco."

"Não, você teve sorte. Não terá da próxima vez." –ele proclamou.

"Desista, Cullen." –ela o desafiou com sorriso divertido. Ela então tomou m gole do chocolate quente. Eles estavam em uma cafeteria perto do campus e como estava frio eles precisavam se aquecer.

"E ai, como está o chocolate?"

"Ah, o da minha mãe é mil vezes melhor."

"Ah, quero provar um dia. Então, como é Phoenix?" –Edward perguntou curioso. Bella conversou sobre sua família mas nunca deu detalhes sobre a cidade.

"É bem diferente de Forks, a cidade é enorme e há muita coisa para se fazer."

"Parece ser bem divertido." –Edward riu.

"Eu sei." -Bella sorriu.

"E os seus amigos do colegial? Ainda sai com eles?" –ele perguntou.

"Sim. Passamos o último verão juntos." –Bella respondeu. –"Foi legal e deu para colocar a conversa em dia."

"E como eles são?"

"Bom, a minha amiga Ângela é bem legal e é uma das pessoas mais simpática que já conheci. Ângela não gosta de julgar os outros e sempre dá as pessoas uma chance. Ela está em UCLA com o namorado dela Ben Cheasney, que também é muito legal. E tem o Mike."

"Ah, sim, você falou dele quando contou aquela história da mangueira." –Edward sorriu torto.

"Eu sei o que este pensando, então pode parar." –Bella o alertou amigavelmente,

"Eu não estava pensando em nada." –ele mentiu. Na verdade a boca de Bella tornou sua fantasia.

"Ah, certo. De qualquer forma, crescemos juntos e éramos inseparáveis quando crianças. Ele é bom garoto. É esperto e tranqüilo, mas as vezes ele é muito orgulhoso."

"Como eu?" –ele sorriu torto.

"Não, eu acho que você é pior." –Bella brincou.

"Isso realmente doeu, Bella." –Edward fingiu estar triste.

"Não seja um bebê, Cullen." –ela brincou. Eles continuaram a conversar pelos próximos minutos até perceberem que horas eram.

"É quase uma hora da manhã." –Edward disse depois de olhar o relógio.

"É melhor a gente ir, então."-Bella disse. –"Além do mais, você deve estar cansado do jogo e da sua derrota na sinuca."

"Estou avisando, não vou me segurar da próxima vez." –Edward declarou enquanto saiam da cafeteria e iam até o volvo dele. A conversa continuou por mais dez minutos até chegarem no apartamento.

"Meu Deus!" –Bella exclamou enquanto passava pela porta. –"Isso é calor que eu sinto?" –Edward a seguiu e imediatamente notou a mudança da temperatura.

"É, acho que sim." –ele respondeu tentando esconder seu desapontamento na sua voz. Com o aquecedor consertado, Bella não iria precisar dormir nos braços dele. Bella, também estava pensando o mesmo enquanto se arrumava para dormir. Logo ela deitou na cama e olhou o teto enquanto brincava com seu anel. As luzes estavam apagadas e o quarto em silêncio. Bella olhou para o lado direito e notou que o enorme travesseiro estava entre eles novamente. Ela ficou surpresa em vê-lo quando saiu do banheiro. Edward colocou-o no lugar original e ele já estava no seu lugar com os olhos fechados.

Ela não certeza se ele tinha posto de volta por causa dela ou dele, mas, de qualquer modo, ela não gostava mais. Bella gostou do espaço extra na cama e principalmente de sentir os braços fortes de Edward em volta da cintura durante a noite. Não era apenas pelo calor. Ela amava a segurança que sentia quando ele a abraçava. Bella se acostumou e agora não conseguiria dormir. Ela suspirou e decidida, rapidamente pegou o travesseiro e jogou no chão. Quando Bella olhou para Edward, percebeu que ele estava acordado.

"Eu ainda estou com frio." –ela disse quando ele a olhou questionando. Bella colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás de sua orelha enquanto esperava ansiosa a resposta de Edward. Mas ela nunca veio. Em vez disso, ele se moveu para o meio da cama e a puxou. Bella colocou a mão no peito dele, enquanto ele a abraçava forte. Ela descansou seu rosto no pescoço e não demorou muito para que começasse a acariciar os cabelos dela. O cafuné fez com que os olhos de Bella ficassem pesados e ela começou a adormecer.

"Boa noite, Bella." –ela podia jurar que tinha escutado ele. Bella então sentiu vagamente o calor emanado dos lábios de Edward em sua testa, mas não registrou em sua mente, porque um segundo depois sucumbiu a um sono profundo e tranqüilo.

* * *

"Atchimm" –Bella espirrou no lenço de papel. Foi terça feira a tarde que Bella estava se sentindo péssima. Seu nariz estava entupido, sua cabeça e seus músculos estavam doloridos e ela ainda estava pegando friagem. Apesar dos sintomas, Bella continuou com suas atividades. Ela estava na monitoria e ainda iria demorar a sair.

"Está tudo bem?" –Billy perguntou. –"Você não parece nada bem."

"Estou bem." –Bella respondeu e então espirrou novamente. Ela não sentiu muito bem na última noite, e quando acordou naquela manhã, sentiu mais frio.

"Óbvio, que não está." –Billy disse.

"É só um resfriado. Só isso. Vou ficar bem." –Bella disse, mas Billy não parecia convencido. Eles continuaram com os estudos até que Bella começou a tossir incontrolavelmente.

"Você está doente, precisa ir para casa." –ele declarou. –"Podemos resolver esses problemas outra hora."

"Você tem certeza?"-Bella perguntou. Ela estava ficando pior a cada minuto, mas se ele quisesse que ela ficasse para ajudá-lo, ela ficaria.

"Sim , posso esperar até sábado. Não tenho prova essa semana então não é tão ruim"

"Certo, me desculpe Billy." –Bella disse.

"Não se preocupe." –ele disse enquanto arrumava o material. –"Te vejo mais tarde, melhoras."

"Obrigada." –ela murmurou enquanto tossia. Bella foi conversar com a Sra. Lockhart. Ela percebeu como Bella estava doente e imediatamente deu permissão para que Bella saísse e prometeu ligar para outros monitores para ficar no lugar dela. Bella a agradeceu e finalmente chegou ao apartamento. No momento que entrou, todos os seus músculos estavam mais doloridos pela caminhada. Bella jogou sua mochila perto da porta e foi direto para o quarto. Ela olhou para o relógio e percebeu que ainda faltavam duas horas para ir ao shopping com Alice.

Bella se vestiu confortavelmente com uma blusa e calças largas. Ela ainda sentia frio. Para piorar, todo o seu corpo parecia detonado. Bella tinha passado o domingo inteiro fazendo trabalhos. Na segunda assistiu às aulas e foi a monitoria. Depois encontrou com Alice e Rosalie. Hoje não era diferente, entre as aulas e a monitoria, ela não teve tempo para descansar. Já que ela havia cancelado a monitoria, Bella teve um tempo para cochilar antes de ir ao shopping. Ela se deitou e se escondeu debaixo das cobertas. Assim que encostou no travesseiro, desmaiou.

* * *

**Obrigada por todos os reviews! Eles sempre me deixam super feliz! **

**Musette Fujiwara: **Obrigada pelo review. Como pode percebeu nesse capitulo, o travesseiro já sumiu. Também adorei a ceninha de ciúmes da Bella, foi bem divertida. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.

**adRii Marsters: **Acho que cair na porrada é meio feio, mas com certeza ela vai mostrar de várias formas que Edward é seu marido. Nesse capítulo, até teve uma cena. RS! Obrigada pelo comentário.

**Hakeshi: **Adorei a frase. Rs! Bem a cara da Lauren mesmo. Como pode perceber, o aquecedor voltou a funcionar, mas não adiantou muito. Eles continuaram a dormir abraçadinhos. Obrigada pelo review.

**Isa Stream: **são mesmo, pena que são dois tapados. Rs! Obrigada pelo review.

**ana: **não vai demorar muito, acho mais uns quatro capítulos, então paciência. RS! Obrigada pelo review.

**Alline Viana: **eu também adorei a ceninha de ciúmes, foi muito engraçado ver a Bella mordida. RS! A anulação vai demorar a sair, mas eles se acertam antes. Muita coisa vai acontecer até lá.

**Babih Black: **fico feliz que tenha gostado desse capitulo. A minha parte favorita é a cena de ciúmes da Bella. RS! Eu sei como é essa época de prova é estressante, ainda bem que a minha época delas, já passou. Obrigada pelo review.

**Maria Lua: **eu também adorei essa parte, é minha favorita do capitulo. Ah, fico feliz que tenha gostado. Ainda eles vão dormir abraçadinhos por muito tempo. Obrigada pelo review.

**Ccullen-BR: **que bom está gostando. Que email? To perdidinha. RS!

**Luna Swan Cullen: **normal, as vezes, acontece comigo também. RS! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic e muito obrigada pelo review.

**MrSouza Cullen: **obrigada pelo elogio e pelo review. ^^

**Janaína: **já estou postando um novo capitulo. O final está longe, muita coisa vai acontecer ainda. O Mike vai aparecer, a Tanya vai voltar, então, vai demorar para acabar. Obrigada pelo review.

**kinha: **pode deixar que vai demorar a acabar. O sem sal do Mike vai aparecer a Tanya vai voltar, ou seja as história vai esquentar. Eu também adorei a ceninha de ciúmes da Bella, e como pode perceber esse capitulo não foi diferente. RS! Muito obrigado pelo review.

**JenniieM: **pode ficar tranqüila que a fic vai demorar a acabar, mas a declaração dos dois está próxima. Obrigada pelo carinho!

**Debora Parreira: **fico feliz que esteja gostando e obrigada pelo review.

**tatah: **tenho que agradecer sim. RS! Obrigada por tudo. E ai o que achou desse capitulo? Espero que tenha gostado.

**Aniil**: aquela parte da briga era necessária, para o desenrolar da fic e estou feliz por você estar gostando. Vai ter mais momentos bonitinhos, pode ter certeza. Obrigada pelo review.

**Lari Pontes**: nossa que vacilo o meu. Mil perdõessss! Nossa estou mal agora! RS! Com certeza dormir com Edward é tudo de bom, quem não queria estar no lugar dela. Obrigada pelo review.

**Carol Venâncio**: eu também adorei essa parte. Não vai demorar muito, acho que mais uns quatro capítulos. Obrigada pelo review.

**E aí galera, o que acharam do capitulo? Gostaram? Não deixem de comentar.**

**Próximo capitulo, Bella está doente e advinhem quem vai cuidar dela? Humm, isso mesmo, o próprio, o maravilhoso, gostoso e tudo de bom, Edward Cullen. **

**Ah, vou até avisar. Pode ser que nem consiga postar o capitulo amanha porque tenho que fazer trabalho :( Por incrivel que pareça é um trabalho de _Motivação_. rs! Nada mais motivador do que fazer um trabalho de motivação no domingo. Ahhh, me salvem! É isso, até a próxima.**

**Bjnhs**

**Dani**


	29. Chapter 29

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

* * *

.: Capitulo 29 :.

Edward praticamente correu até o apartamento. Era quase quatro horas e precisa ir para o estágio no hospital às cinco horas. A sua aula de fisiologia terminou mais tarde que o normal e isso fez com que se atrasasse. Depois de cinco minutos, ele finalmente chegou ao apartamento. Rapidamente procurou a chave. Ele percorreu o hall até o quarto para pegar suas coisas. Uma vez que já estava pronto para sair, Edward percebeu que Bella estava na cama e dormindo. _Eu pensei que ela já estaria com Alice. Bella nunca se atrasa e desde quando ela dorme durante o dia? _Edward pensou em deixá-la sozinha, mas fez o contrário. Ela o mataria se não a acordasse. Ele então caminhou até ela e gentilmente a chamou.

"Bella." –ele murmurou. Nada aconteceu.

"Bella." –ele repetiu em um tom mais elevado e a escutou a gemer. Foi então que ela começou a abrir seus olhos. Quando ela o olhou, ele teve uma boa visão de sua face. O nariz dela estava vermelho, os olhos escuros e estava muito pálida.

"Bella, você está bem?" –ele perguntou preocupado.

"Edward?" –ela perguntou meio grogue. Ela passou suas mãos nos olhos e o encarou. –"Que horas são?"

"São quase cinco horas." –ele respondeu. –"Você está se sentindo bem?" –Edward percebeu que ela estava fanha e do jeito que ela estava, imaginou que Bella estivesse doente.

"Estou bem." –Bella respondeu e foi então que percebeu o que Edward havia acabado de dizer. –"Não acredito! É quase cinco horas? Eu tenho que ir ao shopping com Alice, caso contrário ela vai me matar." –ela rapidamente se levantou da cama. Edward a segurou pela cintura quando percebeu que ela estava caindo.

"Talvez não deva ir." –ele sugeriu. Ela mal consegue ficar de pé. Como ela vai fazer compras com Alice?

"Eu preciso ir." –Bella disse se soltando dele e começou a caminhar para pegar sua bolsa. Ela foi até o sofá, mas parou quando começou a se sentir tonta. _Ah, a sala está girando. _Edward estava ao seu lado e percebeu que ela estava instável.

"Você não vai a lugar algum." –Edward declarou. Ele colocou suas mãos na coluna dela para ajudá-la a se equilibrar.

"Edward, eu não tenho tempo para discutir com você. Nós dois vamos nos atrasar se não sairmos agora."

"Não importo, você está doente e mal pode caminhar, Bella. De jeito nenhum, você vai ao shopping e não vou deixar você se esforçar."

"Mas ..." –ela começou a protestar mas Edward interviu.

"Você vai ficar aqui e ponto final." –ele declarou firme. Antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa, Edward a pegou pelos braços e a levou até a cama.

"Pode ficar ai." –ele ordenou antes de sair do quarto. Bella esperou mais alguns segundos e tentou se sentar. Para sua infelicidade, ela estava fraca e tonta. Bella deitou e fechou os olhos até que escutou Edward voltar minutos depois.

"Acabei de ligar para Alice e disse que você não vai ao shopping." –Edward disse.

"Como ela ficou?" –Bella perguntou nervosa.

"Ela estava pronta para me matar até que eu disse que você estava muito doente. Agora ela quer que você fique na cama e descanse. Ela disse que precisa de você saudável para fazer compras." –ele respondeu.

"Ah, não." –Bella murmurou enquanto fechava seus olhos e colocava sua mão na testa. Ela não ficava com náuseas quando não via nada.

"Você quer alguma coisa?" –Edward perguntou.

"Não se preocupe comigo." –Bella disse. –"Você já está atrasado para o estágio. Vai lá."

"Ah, eu não vou ao hospital." –Edward informou.

"O que?" –Bella abriu os olhos para olhá-lo. –"Edward, você não pode faltar no estágio por minha causa. Vou ficar bem e se eu precisar de algo, eu pego."

"Bella, não vou deixá-la sozinha nesse estado e além do mais já liguei para Dr. Murray para avisá-lo que não vou."

"Eu poderia me virar." –ela assegurou. –"Não precisava fazer isso."

"Como? Você mal consegue ficar em pé." –Edward assegurou.

"Eu poderia me arrastar." –ela declarou. Bella sabia como o estágio era importante para ele. Ela não queria que ele desistisse dos seus compromissos. Pior seria se Carlisle descobrisse.

"Isso é péssimo e você sabe." –ele disse.

"Tanto faz." –ela disse enquanto fechava os olhos novamente. Sua cabeça estava doendo e se sentia toda congestionada. _Urgh, será que alguém pode me tirar daqui._

"Vou pegar Tylenol." –Edward disse enquanto percebeu que ela estava passando a mão na testa. Quando voltou um minuto depois, ele a ajudou a sentar para que ela pudesse tomar o remédio.

"É só eu que estou sentindo ou está muito quente aqui?" –Bella perguntou, agora estava sentindo que estava dentro de uma sauna.

"Não." –Edward perguntou. Ele levou a mão até a testa dela. Era o que ele suspeitava. –"Você estar queimando, acho que está com febre."

"Maravilha." –Bella murmurou sarcástica.

"Já volto." –ele disse antes de sair do quarto novamente. Quando voltou, ele segurava um pote com água e uma toalha de rosto. Edward sentou perto dela e emergiu a toalha na água para depois colocar na testa de Bella.

"Obrigada." –ela disse quando sentiu a água fria entrar em contato com sua pele quente.

"De nada." –ele respondeu com um sorriso. Edward tirou algumas mechas que estavam no rosto dela. Bella fechou os olhos para sentir o toque. –"Você precisa de mais alguma coisa?"

"Não, eu só estou cansada." –ela bocejou e depois se livrou do cobertor e do moletom que estava. Agora ela só estava de com a calça e um top. –"E quente." –ela adicionou. Edward emergiu mais uma vez a toalha na água para mais uma vez colocar na testa dela.

"Bom, então, vou deixá-la descansar. Provavelmente vai se sentir melhor se dormir mais um pouco." –ele disse. –"Estarei por perto se precisar de algo." –Bella acenou positivamente antes de fechar os olhos. Não demorou muito para que Edward escutasse a respiração suave dela. Então ele se levantou e foi até a sala. Edward resolveu estudar um pouco enquanto ela dormia. Bella estava muito doente e ele sabia que ela precisaria dele mais tarde. De vez em quando, ele via se ela estava bem.

Demorou três horas para ela finalmente acordar. Edward estava assistindo televisão quando escutou Bella o chamar. Ele não conseguiu parar um minuto, uma hora ela estava quente, outra fria. Ele estava sempre a checando para ter certeza de que ela estava confortável e para que ela tivesse tudo que precisava. Ele tentou fazê-la comer algo, mas ela continuava a dizer de que ela conseguiria sozinha. Ela começou sentir seu estomago embrulhado.

Eventualmente, ele conseguiu com que ela comesse algumas bolachas – que reapareceram no meio da noite. Bella vomitou quatro vezes. Não era a muito agradável ver, mas Edward ficou perto segurando o cabelo dela. Se ela continuasse desse jeito, ele teria que levá-la ao hospital.

Por sorte, ela melhorou. Bella voltou a dormir às duas da manhã. Edward, entretanto, continuou a vigiá-la e monitorou cada tosse. Bella murmurou algumas palavras durante a noite, mas não era nada demais. Ele simplesmente a acariciava e isso parecia que a acalmava. Apesar de todo esforço para se manter acordado, ele acabou sendo vencido pelo cansaço e dormiu.

* * *

Era a tarde quando Bella abaixou o volume da televisão. De manhã, Edward havia colocado o aparelho televisor no quarto para que ela se distraísse um pouco enquanto estivesse na cama. Ela olhou para lado para ter certeza que não havia o acordado. Edward finalmente estava descansando depois da longa noite em claro. Bella não conseguia lembrar a última vez que esteve doente. Felizmente sua febre baixou e agora se sentia muito melhor. Ele teve que cabular algumas aulas, pois ainda estava fraca para se levantar.

Edward fez o mesmo já que se recusava deixá-la sozinha. Ele tem sido um anjo. Bella estava grata por ele ter a ajudado. Bella nunca imaginou que Edward Cullen seria o tipo de cara que dava apoio e segurava o cabelo de uma garota enquanto ela gorfava. Ela estava surpresa pela atitude dela.

Bella queria um pouco de picolé porque ainda não acreditava que ela conseguiria comer algo sólido. Assim que ela mencionou, ele prontamente foi até a loja e comprou duas caixas.

Levou duas horas para que Bella convencesse Edward a descansar um pouco. Ela voltou sua atenção ao programa que estava passando. Era o único decente que estava passando no momento. Depois de um tempo, Bella olhou para o relógio. Ela precisava acordá-lo agora. O estágio no hospital começaria em 40 minutos e ele ainda precisava se arrumar.

"Edward." –Bella disse em voz alta enquanto o sacudia. Ele tinha sono pesado e ela sabia que levaria alguns minutos para acordá-lo.

"Edward." –ela repetiu. Ele nem se moveu. –"Edward!" –Bella colocou a mão no cabelo dele e depois no rosto. Isso paraceu funcionar. Ele gemeu um pouco antes de abrir os olhos.

"Bem vindo a terra dos vivos." –ela sorriu quando percebeu que ele ainda estava grogue.

"Urgh, porque me acordou?" –ele perguntou cansado, mas então abriu os olhos quando lembrou que Bella estava doente e provavelmente ela precisava de algo. –"Desculpe. Você está bem? Você precisa de alguma coisa?"

"Não, mas você precisa se levantar. Vai se atrasar para ir ao hospital." –ela informou.

"Bella, eu não vou. Estou morto de cansaço."

"Eu sei, mas você não vai faltar mais uma vez." –ela disse. –"Além do mais, não quero que fique doente por ficar tanto tempo aqui comigo."

"Bella, eu vou ficar bem e nunca fico doente."

"Não importa." –ela declarou. –"Eu agradeço por você ter cuidado de mim, mas estou bem melhor agora. Então, você pode ir."

"Mas ..." –ele começou a protestar mas Bella o interrompeu.

"Não, você tem que ir para hospital e ponto final." –ela não queria perturbá-lo ainda mais. –"Ai, quando terminar lá, você pode voltar e discutir o quanto quiser." –Edward sabia que era impossível argumentar quando ela estava determinada.

"Tudo bem." –ele concordou relutante. –"Mas eu vou ligar para alguém para cuidar de você enquanto não estiver aqui."

"Edward não será necessário." –Bella respondeu.

"De qualquer modo, alguém tem que ficar aqui cuidando de você. Bella, você escolhe entre eu ou outra pessoa?" –ele a informou. Ela poderia estar se sentindo melhor, mas não significava que ela estava fora de perigo. Edward não queria dar sorte ao azar.

"Ok." –ela murmurou. –"Eu acho que posso aceitar."

"Essa é minha garota." –ele disse enquanto se levantou. Bella estava feliz por Edward estar de costas para ela. Definitivamente, estava corando pelo comentário. Assim que ele ficou pronto, ele fez uma ligação enquanto Bella voltava sua atenção a televisão. Depois de vinte minutos, escutou uma batida na porta. Edward foi atender. Quando voltou para o quarto, ele estava com Rosalie.

"Enfermeira Hale, ao seu dispor." –Rosalie brincou.

"Rosalie, o que você está fazendo aqui? Você não estava com a Alice." –Bella disse.

"Na verdade, hoje vai ter uma festa a fantasia e Alice resolveu passar o resto do dia se arrumando." –ela explicou.

"Nossa, eu esqueci completamente que é Halloween." –Bella disse.

"Bom, do jeito que está eu até entendo por que esqueceu." –ela comentou.

"Bom, eu preciso ir. Não posso me atrasar." –Edward declarou depois de pegar sua mochila. –"Vou voltar as sete e sob nenhuma circunstância ela pode sair da cama, a não ser ir ao banheiro. Entendeu?"

"Sim, Dr. Cullen." –Rosalie riu enquanto zombava.

"Pode ir." –Bella sorriu enquanto revirava os olhos.

"Quem diria que ele seria tão protetor com você?" –Rosalie disse depois que escutou ele sair.

"Eu não." –Bella respondeu enquanto mantinha seus olhos na televisão. Ela tinha medo que demonstrasse que estava pensando seus sentimentos por Edward.

"É bem bonitinho." –Rosalie comentou calma.

"Não comece, Rosale." –ela o alertou.

"Foi só uma observação." –Rosalie disse inocente enquanto ia deitar perto de Bella. –"Então o que você está assistindo?"

"Novela mexicana." –ela respondeu.

"Eu pensei que odiasse esse tipo de novela." –Rosalie observou.

"Eu odeio, mas não tinha nada passando e então estou assistindo o dia inteiro. Agora estou viciada." –Bella revelou.

"Interessante." –Rosalie comentou enquanto começava a assistir. Não demorou muito para ela entrar no clima da novela.

"Isso é tão triste." –Bella disse com olhos marejados em lágrimas.

"Eu não entendo. Porque Elizabeth não conta a Cristhine sobre o bebê de Armando?

"Eu não sei, mas eu me sinto mal por Garcia. Outro cara está cuidando de seu filho enquanto ele assiste pelas sombras."

"É tão óbvio que Elizabeth está apaixonada por Garcia. Eles deveriam estar juntos já." –Rosalie declarou.

"É o que estou falando o dia inteiro, mas eles escutam? Não."

"Bella, eu vou te matar. Agora vou ter que começar assistir essa porcaria para descobrir o que vai acontecer."

"Infelizmente, eu também." –Bella declarou. Ela então olhou para o relógio. Faltava apenas meia hora para Edward chegar.

"Essa é decima quinta vez que você olha o relógio." –Rosalie mencionou.

"E daí?" –ela disse de boa.

"Você sente falta dele, né?"

"Falta, de quem?" –_Talvez se eu bancar a boba, ela esqueça._

"Edward." –ela esclareceu. _Droga._

"Ah tá." – Bella zombou. –"Eu só estava imaginando até que horas esse episódio vai terminar." –_Ah, certo. Essa é pior desculpa que já inventei. Porque sou tão idiota._

"Se essa é a sua história." –Rosalie murmurou casualmente.

"Não é uma história, é a verdade. Não sinto falta do Edward." –Bella proclamou tentando convencer Rosalie e a ela mesmo. Rosalie contraiu os ombros enquanto voltava a assistir a novela. Bella tentou se focar no programa, mas a vozinha chata dentro da sua mente estava falando de novo.

"Rosalie?" –Bella a chamou. A loira a olhou. _Eu não acredito que eu vou contar. _–"É tão óbvio?"

"O que é óbvio?" –Rosalie perguntou confusa.

"Que eu ... hum ... que eu gosto do Edward." –Bella disse nervosa. Ela havia jurado para que nunca admitiria para ninguém, mas a cada dia que passava com Edward, mais difícil de controlar seus sentimentos era. Ela estava muito apaixonada por ele e a assustava. Concordar com suas amigas era outro problema, mas era mais perturbador pensar em um relacionamento mais intimo com ele. Bella estava perdida e precisa conversar com alguém.

"Ah, isso." –Rosalie disse quando entendeu o que ela estava falando. –"Sim, é. Todos nós suspeitávamos, mas acho que você acabou de confirmar."

"Maravilha." –Bella murmurou sarcástica. _Não acredito que isso está acontecendo._

"Bella, não tem porque se envergonhar" – Rosalie a confortou.

"Eu me sento perdida, Rose." –Bella revelou. –"Eu o odiava, casei com ele, depois nos tornamos amigos e agora eu gosto dele. Sério, isso é muito para minha cabeça."

"Na verdade, isso é incrível. Nós sabíamos que vocês tinham potencial. Só estão começando a perceber agora."

"Você acha que Edward suspeita de algo?" –Bella perguntou. _Se ele souber de algo eu vou morrer de vergonha._

"Acho que não." –Rosalie informou. –"Eu o conheço há anos e ele pode se bem alienado."

"Eu espero." –Bella murmurou.

"Mas ele gosta de você, também."

"Ah, certo." –Bella disse não se convencendo.

"Estou falando sério. Olha o jeito que ele age com você. Ele bateu em Jacob e naquele cara na festa, queria tirar satisfações com Carlisle e ele está todo preocupado por você estar doente. Além do mais, ele sempre está te olhando."

"Mas como ele me olha?" –Bella perguntou. Ela sentiu como borboletas estivessem em seu estomago enquanto esperava pela resposta da Rosalie.

"Eu nem sei como explicar. É que é bem ... intenso. Estou dizendo, ele sente o mesmo." –Bella sabia que provavelmente Rosalie estava certa, mas ela não podia ver. Não havia nada de extraordinário no comportamento de Edward. Claro, que teve aquela pegação naquela vez, mas foi só momento. Ele era homem e as vezes se deixava se levar. Jacob era sim também.

"Você não acredita." –Rosalie disse.

"Na verdade não." –Bella respondeu.

"Bom." –Rosalie murmurou. –"Então eu acho que Edward não é o único alienado." –Bella ia protestar quando escutou o barulho da porta da frente. Um minuto depois, Edward entrou no quarto com uma caixa de pizza e uma largo pacote marrom.

"Oi." –ele cumprimentou.

"Oi." –Bella e Rosalie o cumprimentaram.

"Você está se sentindo melhor?" –ele perguntou a Bella.

"Hum, sim." –ela respondeu e notou o olhar de Rosalie, mas ignorou.

"Bom." –Edward disse. –"Eu peguei o jantar antes de vir. Imaginei que estivesse com fome já que não comeu nada além de picolés." _Droga, desde de quando ele ficou tão bonzinho?_

"Obrigada." –Bella disse. –"Mas não sei se agüento comer pizza."

"Ah, a pizza é para mim. Eu comprei sopa para você para os próximos dias, então não vai precisar se esforçar." –ele colocou a caixa de pizza em cima da cama e caminhou até Bella, entregando um pote plástico e uma colher para ela."

"Obrigada." –Bella disse sorrindo. Ela abriu o pote cuidadosamente para não derramar a sopa e sorriu ainda mais quando olhou para ela. –"Você pediu com mais macarrão?" –Bella havia mencionado a ele há algumas semanas atrás. Ela ficou surpresa por Edward ter se lembrado.

"Sim, eu sabia que você gostava." –Edward respondeu. Bella olhou para Rosalie e percebeu o sorriso triunfante em seu rosto. –"Rosalie, pode pegar um pouco de pizza, se quiser."

"Ah, muito obrigada pela oferta, mas eu preciso me arrumar para a festa antes que Alice surte. Talvez outra hora."

"Certo." –Edward respondeu. –"Obrigada por ter vindo."

"Sem problema. Melhoras, Bella."

"Obrigada." –ela respondeu. Rosalie estava indo embora quando Bella a chamou.

"Sim?" –Rosalie perguntou. Bella tinha que escolher bem as palavras já que Edward estava do lado.

"Sobre nossa conversa de antes, eu estava pensando que é melhor que Cristhine e todos não descobrissem ainda. Elizabeth provavelmente não está pronta para contar a ele." –Rosalie a olhou perplexa por alguns segundos até que começou a entender.

"Eu acho que pode dar certo." –ela piscou. –"Falo com você mais tarde."

"Ok, tchau." –Bella disse a ela.

"Sobre o que estavam falando?" –Edward perguntou confuso uma vez que Rosalie tinha ido embora.

"Nada." –Bella disse. –"Nós estávamos assistindo novela a tarde inteira e tentando imaginar como a situação poderia se resolver."

"Ah, então tudo bem." –Edward riu ainda não entendo. Ele sentou no outro lado da cama e começou comer a pizza.

"Você sabia sobre a festa a fantasia de hoje a noite?" –Bella perguntou.

"Sim, por quê?"

"Você queria ir?"

"Bella, você está doente ..."

"Não quis dizer comigo. Rosalie e todos vão, pode ir se quiser. Eu me sinto melhor, é sério." –ela disse a ele.

"Na verdade, prefiro ficar com você. Foi uma noite longa e o estágio foi cruel e eu só quero dormir."

"Me desculpe, acho que é minha culpa." –ela se desculpou. Bella o olhou e percebeu que ele estava exausto.

"Não se preocupe." –ele respondeu. –"Você faria o mesmo, certo?"

"Sim." –ela confirmou com sorriso. Edward retribui o gesto antes de pegar a caixa de pizza e a pote plástico da sopa para a cozinha. Depois de um tempo, Edward colocou seus pijamas e deitou. Ele começou a trocar os canais.

"Que filme você prefere assistir? Entrevista com Vampiro ou Crepúsculo?" –Edward perguntou.

"Hum, Crepúsculo." –ela respondeu. –"Entrevista com Vampiro me assusta demais."

"Então é Crepúsculo." –ele declarou.

"Edward?" –Bella perguntou minutos depois.

"Sim? Você quer alguma coisa?"

"Hum, não. Eu só queria agradecer por tudo que tem feito por mim. Eu estava muito doente e estou grata por você ter sido tão atencioso comigo." –Bella disse olhando nos olhos de Edward. –"Significa muito para mim."

"De nada." –ele respondeu. –"Você me assustou." –a ultima parte ele disse em voz baixa.

"Bom, estou bem agora e graças a você. Então acho que você está preso comigo, Cullen." –Bella tentou zombar. Ela reconheceu o olhar intenso que Rosalie disse antes. Rapidamente desviou o olhar e começou a morder seus lábios e brincar com seu anel. Ela podia sentir mais uma vez borboletas no seu estomago.

"Acho que posso viver com isso." –ele sorriu torto. Ela evitou novamente o olhar dele enquanto sentiu que começou a corar. Quando voltou a olhá-lo, ele estava assistindo o filme novamente. Bella estava ficando cada vez mais confusa, ela tinha tanta certeza que Edward não sentia o mesmo. Entretanto, as palavras de Rosalie pipocaram em sua mente e ela começou a duvidar.

_Será que ele pode estar interessado em mim? _Ela não tinha mais certeza, mas algo estava ficando claro. Bella tinha duas escolhas. Ela poderia fingir que não havia nada acontecendo e esquecer que todos esses sentimentos já existiram, ou ela poderia dar uma chance e esperar que Edward sinta o mesmo. Eram duas opções distintas e ambas com finais diferentes. Eventualmente era teria que decidir, mas a verdadeira questão era qual delas ela escolheria?

* * *

**Olha, acabei não resistindo e acabei postando um novo capitulo. Obrigada por todos os comentários e pelo carinho. **

**Musette Fujiwara**: eu também adorei a atitude de Bella mostrar a Lauren que o que é dela ninguém tasca. Infelizmente existem pessoas que não estão nem ai, e ficam dando em cima mesmo. Obrigada pelo review.

**Tatah ferreira: **a Bella está mesmo, até admitiu a Rosalie que está apaixonada por ele. Não tem como ela fugir. Obrigada pelo review.

**Babih Black: **uma vez nos braços do lindo, maravilhoso e gostosão do Edward difícil não resistir. Até eu não resistiria, aliás, quem resistiria? Não vai demorar muito tudo está caminhando para que logo os dois se declarem. Obrigada pelo review

**adRii Marsters**: adorei essa cena também. Bem que eu queria mais um Edward lindo, maravilhoso e todo gostoso para cuidar de mim. Eu até emprestava. A situação para nós, mulheres, está difícil né. Só tem cara ruim no mercado. RS! Obrigada pelo review.

**Aniil**: fico muito feliz que tenha gostado e obrigado pelo comentário.

**Isa Stream**: apesar do surto e dos estoques do tamiflu estarem se esgotando no HC, a Bella não está com gripe suína, muito menos com gripe asiática, gripe aviária e gripe espanhola. Hahahahaha. É só um charme para o lindo, gostoso e tudo de bom do Edward Cullen cuidar dela. Obrigada pelo review.

**Betina Black**: obrigado pelo comentário e ainda não tenho idéia de quantos capítulos terá, mas pelo andar da carruagem muitos. ^^

**Sara: **a Lauren com certeza está ajudando a eles ficarem juntos, ainda mais porque a Bella fica mordida de ciúmes. Ah, quem não queria ficar doente? Até eu! RS! Eu quero um Edward Cullen para mim. Obrigada pelo comentário.

**tatah**: ai nem precisou esperar muito, já postei. Acabei não resistindo e postei. Olha que eu fiz o trabalho rapidinho. Não resisti. Obrigada pelo review.

**ana**: não só você, até eu e acho que todo mundo que é team Edward. Obrigada pelo review.

**DaniMoraes**: a primeira vez vai demorar um pouco e vou fazer isso de propósito então muita calma e paciência. Eu tentei fazer com que as coisas acontecesse aos poucos e que não fossem muito forçadas, por que geralmente é assim que as coisas são. Muito obrigada pelas palavras gentis e fico extremamente feliz que esteja gostando.

**Maria Lua**: a Bella já está baixando a guarda e isso é ótimo. Aliás, quem não resistiria em dormir abraçadinha com Edward Cullen? Obrigada pela review

**Hakeshi: **como percebeu não resisti e acabei escrevendo o capitulo. RS! Por sorte, eu até terminei o trabalho cedo. Com relação a Edward, bom, acho que alguém seria louca recusar um enfermeiro como ele. Hahaha, vamos tramar um plano nós duas, para abusar um pouco daquele corpinho. Obrigada pelo review.

**Luna Swan Cullen**: apesar do surto e dos estoques do tamiflu estarem se esgotando no HC, a Bella não está com gripe suína, muito menos com gripe asiática, gripe aviária e gripe espanhola. Pode deixar que a fic vai demorar a acabar e quanto a Lauren tem gente que não se toca. A Bella foi demais.

**JenniieM**.: nós meras mortais temos que nos contentar com o que tem no mercado e diga-se de passagem não está muito bom. Obrigada pelo incentivo e como pode perceber não resisti.

**kinha: **fico feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo. A parte da Bella foi o máximo, estava na hora de mostrar o que é dela. Obrigada pelo review. Trabalho no domingão é péssimo. Eu acho, tem uma força misteriosa que nos impede de fazer qualquer coisa relacionada a estudos no fim de semana. Olha eu viajando. RS! Bom trabalho para também.

**Nane!**: pode ter certeza que Edward não vai desapontar. Obrigada pelo review.

**Elen C.**: tem gente que não se toca, ainda bem que Bella mostrou o que é dela. Obrigada pelo review. Pior de tudo é existem várias Laurens espalhadas por aí.

**Alline Viana**: a viagem para Phoenix vai acontecer e até Mike Newton vai dar as caras e causar muito estrago. Quanto a Edward quem resistiria ao lindo, maravilhoso e tudo de bom do Edward Cullen? A atitude de Bella foi bem legal, mostrar o que é dela e ainda da adeus para aquele travesseiro horroroso. Obrigada pelo review.

**Carol Venâncio: **falta pouco, muito pouco, então muita calma. Eu também queria um Edward cuidando de mim, será que a Bella é tão egoísta para não emprestar para nós? Obrigada pelo review.

**MrSouza Cullen: **obrigada pelo review e pode ter certeza que eu também sonho com a fic. Não vai demorar muito para eles se declararem, acho que mais quatro capítulos. Quanto a Lauren, ela é uma biscate mesmo, mas o que a Bella fez foi ótimo. Ela ficou com a maior cara de tacho. RS!

**Próximo capitulo Bella vai a casa dos Cullen passar o dia de Ações de Graças. **

**Não esqueçam de comentar.**

**Até mais.**

**Bjnhs**

**Dani**


	30. Chapter 30

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

* * *

.: Capitulo 30 :.

_23 de Novembro de 2008_

"Alice!" –Jasper rallhou enquanto ela roubava mais uma batata frita do prato dele.

"Que foi?" –ela respondeu inocente.

"Pare de roubar minha comida. Você disse que não queria batata frita porque engorda."

"Eu não queria um prato inteiro de batata frita, mas isso não significa que não iria pegar um pouco para mim." –ela esclareceu.

"Eu concordo com Alice, porque desperdiçar todas calorias? Eu, pessoalmente, acho que comer só um pouco já mata a vontade." –Bella disse enquanto pegava um pouco de batata frita do prato de Jasper.

"Bella!" –ele reclamou e olhou para todos para pedir ajuda. Eles só riram. Havia passado pouco mais de duas semanas do Halloween e todos estavam estressados por causa dos exames_. _A turma não passou muito tempo juntos então decidiram sair no domingo para ir ao cinema e depois ir jantar.

"Que foi?" –Bella perguntou imitando o tom de Alice.

"Não adianta. Desista, Jasper." –Edward avisou com sorriso torto. Jasper apenas suspirou e mexeu sua cabeça.

"Então, eu estava tentando dizer, antes de ser interrompida por toda essa baboseira, que meus pais irão me levar a uma exposição de carros de corrida no Dia de Ações de Graças ..." –Rosalie começou a explicar. Edward ficou tenso de repente pela palavra Ação de Graças. Na opinião dele, o feriado era uma perda de tempo.

"Bom, mas o meu é bem melhor." –Alice anunciou. –"Meus pais vão me levar para Los Angeles. Eles querem visitar uns parentes lá, mas esse não é o ponto, enquanto estiver lá, eu vou fazer compras em Beverly Hills. Eu quero saber o que vocês querem de Natal agora, aí posso ver o que tem lá."

"Sério, como você consegue pensar no Natal?" –Emmet perguntou desacreditado. –"Eu só começo comprar os presentes uma semana antes."

"Eu não quero comprar de última hora e muito menos o resto." –Alice disse. –"Sem ofensa."

"Ah, que isso." –Emmet respondeu.

"Bella, você vai voltar para Phoenix para o Dia de Ação de Graças? –Jasper perguntou.

"Na verdade não." –Bella revelou. Todos a olharam confusos. –"Renné e Phill vão para o Havaí com alguns amigos."

"E porque não vai com eles?" –Alice sugeriu.

"É meio tarde para comprar passagens de avião, agora estão muito caras." –ela explicou.

"E Charlie?" –Rosalie perguntou.

"Bom, sabe como é vida de policial. Nunca para em casa ainda mais agora que surgiu uma série de ataques em Forks, ele fica o tempo todo na delegacia."

"Ataques em Forks?" –Jasper perguntou curioso.

"É, eu não direito, mas pelo que Charlie me falou parece que são ataques vindo de animais." –Bella disse.

"Ataques de animais em Forks! Estranho." –Emmet concluiu.

"O fato é que não adianta eu ir para lá se meu pai não vai ficar em casa."

"Bella, você não pode passar o Dia de Ação de Graças sozinha. Eu tenho certeza que posso falar com meus pais ..." –Alice disse.

"Alice não se preocupe comigo, eu vou pensar em algo."

"Mas você é sempre bem vinda na minha casa." –Alice informou. –"Tenho certeza que minha mãe vai adorar."

"Obrigada, Alice, vou pensar no assunto." –ela respondeu. A verdade é que Bella realmente não queria passar o feriado sozinha, mas ela não queria se intrometer nos planos de seus amigos. Era o problema dela, não deles.

"Então, quando vai ser o próximo dos Lakers?" –Edward disse tentando mudar de assunto. Ele percebeu como Bella estava ficando desconfortável. Ela o olhou agradecida, quando o grupo começou a entrar na conversa. Todos ficaram no restaurante por mais meia hora.

"Pessoal, vejo vocês amanhã." –Bella disse quando ela e Edward chegaram no Volvo. –"Foi divertido." –ela comentou enquanto estavam voltando para o apartamento.

"Foi sim." –Edward concordou.

"Obrigada por você mudar de assunto." –ela adicionou. –"Eu sei que ela estava fazendo por bem, mas não quero que ela mude os planos por minha causa."

"Tenho certeza que ela não se importaria. Eu a convidaria para passar o feriado na minha casa, também." –Edward disse. –"Mas, eu não queria mudar o assunto para o surtado do meu pai."

"Mas é Dia de Ação de Graças. Eu sei que sei pai pode ser um babaca, mas acho que ele vai estar mais calmo."

"Acredite, ele não vai ficar. O único normal é o Emmet." –Edward disse.

"Bom, vocês não precisam agüentar tudo sozinhos." –Bella disse colocando a mão no ombro dele, confortando-o.

"Eu estou imaginando, ou você quer enfrentar toda loucura que é minha família?" –Edward riu.

"Olha, eu posso não ser a maior fã do seu pai, mas se você precisar de ajuda, pode contar comigo."

"Você está falando sério?" –Bella acenou positivamente. –"Você sabe que vai ter que lidar com minha mãe, também? A última vez que a vi, ela estava furiosa sobre o nosso casamento." –Edward informou.

"Eu sei, mas eu agüento e não ligo para o que ela pensa. Eu me importo com você e se você precisar de mim, então eu vou. Você decide." –ela disse. Edward seriamente pensou em parar o carro e beijá-la sem parar. Ele nunca conheceu alguém tão altruísta e o fato de Bella admitir que se importava com ele, fez com que o coração dele acelerasse – mesmo se ela havia dito como amiga.

"Então, se tem tanta certeza, eu realmente gostaria que viesse." –Edward disse.

"Então eu vou." –ela declarou sorrindo. Ele retribuiu o gesto enquanto pegou a mão dela. O resto do caminho foi silencioso. Edward continuou a dirigir e ao mesmo tempo a acariciava. A pele dela era tão macia comparada a dele. Edward começou a imaginar se o corpo dela era assim como a mão. Ele logo tentou afastar seus pensamentos, ela era tão doce e inocente. Edward não deveria ter fantasias sexuais com ela – especialmente com ela sentada ao seu lado e segurando a mão dele. _Droga, porque ela tem que sempre estar tão linda?_

A roupa de Bella estava o deixando louco, o decote que ela estava usando, mostrava um pouco dos seios. Além disso, ela estava de saia e os saltos que usava apenas, acentuava a perna. O cabelo estava preso em um coque com alguns fios soltos e deixava o pescoço amostra. Edward mordeu seus lábios pelo pensamento e então forçou sua atenção para a rua. Ele ficou aliviado quando chegaram no apartamento pois se ficasse mais um minuto dentro daquele carro, ele faria uma besteira e ambos iriam se arrepender.

Bella ficou surpresa pelo fato de Edward ter afastado a mão tão depressa quando chegaram. Ele nem ao menos a olhou, apenas saiu do carro e seguiu para o apartamento. Enquanto se preparavam para dormir, ele ainda continuava não falando e nem a olhando. Bella não sabia se era estava triste ou brava por uma mudança tão repentina de humor. Quando finalmente se deitaram na cama, ela ficou chocada por ele tão tê-la abraçado. Fazia algumas semanas que estavam dormindo desse jeito.

Edward, entretanto, estava encarando o lado oposto. Bella ainda estava acordada e começou a pensar na decisão de passar o feriado com Edward. Ela não tinha certeza se queria ficar perto dele, se ele continuasse a agir dessa maneira. _Talvez ele tenha pensado em Carlisle e por isso ficou de mau humor. _Bella esperava que fosse isso, porque se não fosse, toda essa viagem seria um desastre.

* * *

"Cunhadinha, estamos quase chegando." –Emmet anunciou. Era quarta feira e eles estavam a caminho de Forks. Dr. Murray cancelou o estágio no hospital já que o Dia de Ações de Graças era amanhã e muitos alunos iriam passar o feriado com a família. Edward e Bella haviam arrumado todas as malas na noite anterior. Eles ficariam até domingo, para infelicidade de Emmet e Edward.

"Cunhadinha?!" –Bella riu não tirando os olhos da janela. Ela estava com medo de ver a expressão vazia no rosto de Edward. Ele estava se comportando de um jeito muito estranho nos últimos dias. Bella achou inicialmente que ele estava se preparando mentalmente para encontrar com Carlisle, mas isso explicava o porque dele estar a evitando. Se ela colocasse a mão dela no ombro dele, ele ficava tenso e inventava uma desculpa para se livrar. Era frustrante. Não demorou muito, para que Edward parasse o carro em uma das maiores casas que ela já virá em toda a sua vida. O lugar fazia parecer que a casa no lago era um barraco.

"Uau." –Bella murmurou.

"Até parece perfeito?" –Bella olhou Edward quando notou o tom amargo na voz dele. _Vai ser tão divertido, _ela pensou sarcástica. Eles nem havia chegado na casa e Edward já estava no seu limite.

Ele pareceu olhar a casa por mais alguns segundos antes de ir ao porta malas junto com Emmet. Bella os seguiu. Edward abriu e pegou sua mala e assim que Bella foi pegar a sua, a mão dela acabou colidindo com a dele. Ela imediatamente sentiu um choque pelo contato e olhou para Edward que parecia ter a mesma expressão de surpresa, mas logo foi substituída por uma ilegível.

"Peguei." –ele disse e logo afastou a mão dele e fechou o porta mala. Bella apenas o seguiu sem dizer uma palavra. Já que a mão de Emmet e Edward estavam ocupadas, ela tocou a campainha. Edward respirou fundo como se já soubesse o que estava por vir. Emmet por sua vez, estava sorrindo, pois definitivamente esse feriado seria interessante. Ele havia notado a tensão entre seu irmão e sua cunhada. Depois de alguns segundos, a porta abriu.

"Edward! Emmet!" –Esme exclamou feliz. –"Estava pensando quando vocês chegariam." –ela então os abraçou fortemente. –"Senti tanta a falta de vocês."

"Também sentimos sua falta, mãe." –Emmet disse.

"Entre, vocês devem estar cansados da viagem." –ela disse enquanto se preparava para voltar para a casa quando Edward a interrompeu.

"Mãe, eu trouxe um convidado." –Edward informou. Aparentemente, Esme não havia notado Bella ainda. Em segundos, Emmet e Edward percebeu a expressão de Esme mudar.

"Hum, eu não acredito que ainda não nos conhecemos." –Esme disse.

"Sou Bella, prazer em conhecê-la, Sra. Cullen." –Bella cumprimentou educadamente enquanto levantava sua mão. Ela pode sentir como estava nervosa pois tecnicamente sua sogra estava na sua frente. Bella queria causar uma boa impressão, mas logo sentiu que Esme não estava muito feliz com sua presença. _Acho que essa viagem não foi uma boa idéia. _Esme olhou para o anel que estava na mão esquerda de Bella. Ela logo se desvencilhou da mão da sogra. Foi então que Edward interrompeu.

"A família de Bella está viajando então a convidei para passar o Dia de Ação de Graças conosco." –ele explicou. –"Achei que não iria se importar."

"Você deveria ter me falado, Edward." –Esme advertiu. Edward pode escutou a raiva que ela tentava esconder. –"Seus avós estão aqui e você sabe como eles são. O que vou dizer a eles."

"Esme, cadê você?" –o avô de Edward chamou dentro da casa.

"É Edward e Emmet?"–Elizabeth perguntou.

"Mãe, é só dizer que é uma amiga da universidade." –Emmet respondeu tentando aliviar a barra do irmão. Eles eram amigos e freqüentavam a mesma universidade e poderiam deixar a história do casamento de lado.

"Então, acho melhor vocês tirarem as alianças antes de entrarem" –ela os olhou pesadamente. –"Emmet preciso da sua ajuda." - disse antes de voltar para dentro da casa.

"Ei, cara, relaxa, pode contar comigo." –Emmet disse. –"Eu tentar acalmá-la." – depois ele foi ajudar Esme.

"Edward ..." –Bella começou a dizer mas ele a silenciou.

"Vamos ficar bem." –ele a assegurou enquanto passava as mãos no cabelo dela. Todo corpo de Bella pareceu estremecer pelo contato. Era a primeira a vez que ele a tocava nos últimos dias. E era bom. –"Estamos juntos nessa, certo?"

"Sim." –ela concordou com um sorriso.

"Acho que teremos que tirar nossas alianças já que meus avós estão aqui." –Edward disse. Se a reação dos pais foi ruim, ele não poderia imaginar a reação de seus avós quando soubessem do casamento.

"Certo, me dê o seu anel." –ela pediu enquanto ela tirava o colar do pescoço. Edward fez o que ela pediu e entregou a aliança. Bella então colocou os dois anéis na corrente antes de colocar novamente. Deste modo, ela assegurou que as alianças estavam seguras escondidas debaixo de sua blusa.

"Tudo certo?" –ele perguntou.

"Sim, vamos." –Bella respondeu. Edward a conduziu para dentro da casa e fechou a porta que estava atrás deles. Com uma mão nas costas dela, Edward a guiou para as vozes que ele escutou vinda da sala.

"Edward, ai está você!" –Elizabeth disse enquanto se levantava. –"Senti sua falta. Vem cá e me dê um abraço." – Edward fez o que ela pediu e a abraçou.

"Edward como você está? Seu pai estava falando sobre o estágio no hospital. Do jeito que está indo, logo logo vai faturar muito." –seu avô disse. _Eu mal cheguei e já começou, _ele pensou.

"Obrigada, vô." –ele respondeu cumprimentando seu avô com aperto de mão.

"E quem é essa garota bonita?" –Elizabeth perguntou prestando atenção em Bella.

"Ah, essa é minha amiga Bella. Ela estuda na Universidade de Chicago comigo." –Edward a apresentou.

"Prazer em conhecê-los." –Bella respondeu educadamente com um sorriso e apertando a mão de cada um.

"O prazer é todo nosso." –Elizabeth disse.

"Esme, você não disse que os meninos iam trazer uma convidade." –Edward, o avô, comentou.

"Foi uma surpresa para mim também." –Esme respondeu com um sorriso.

"Bom, eu acho maravilhoso, Emmet e Edward sempre falam da Universidade, mas nunca apresentaram nenhum amigo." –Elizabeth disse.

"Bom, eu acabei de apresentar." –Edward disse rindo.

"Querida, não precisa ficar para aí. Venha sentar conosco." –o avô disse enquanto a guiava até o sofá.

"Então como conheceu Emmet e Edward?" –Elizabeth perguntou.

"Hum, eu os conheci através de amigos. Na verdade, eu conheci através de Rosalie, namorada de Emmet. Nós moramos juntas por algum tempo." –Bella explicou enquanto isso o avô olhou para Edward piscando.

"Emmet, porque não trouxe sua adorável namorada?" –Elizabeth perguntou.

"Bem que eu queria, mas ela está com a família." –Emmet respondeu.

"Ok, aqui estão suas bebidas ..." –Carlisle parou quando percebeu Bella. –"O que ela está fazendo aqui?"

"Carlisle!" –Elizabeth o repreendeu. –"Não seja grosso!"

"Você cumprimenta sempre os amigos dos seus filhos desse jeito?" –Edward, o avô, perguntou.

"Amiga?" –Carlisle perguntou com um sorriso.

"Sim." – Edward disse firme. –"Pai,você se lembra de Bella." –ele olhou para que Carlisle fosse simpático.

"Claro que me lembro." –Carlisle respondeu sorrindo. Ele entregou as bebidas para seus pais antes de voltar sua atenção para Bella. –"Me desculpe, eu fiquei surpreso. É muito bom te ver, Bella."

"Eu também, Sr. Cullen." –Bella respondeu com um sorriso falso.

"Edward, porque não pega sua mala enquanto eu pego a de Bella para levarmos para o quarto." –Carlisle sugeriu.

"Ok." –Edward respondeu relutante. Ele sabia que a única razão para ele oferecer ajuda era para conversar e não tinha dúvida que levaria um sermão por ter levado Bella.

"Não, precisa. Eu posso levar." –Bella disse quando percebeu que Edward não queria ir.

"Isso é besteira, deixa eles levarem essas malas pesadas." –o avô disse.

"É, eles cuidam disso. Fique aqui conosco e relaxa, querida." –Elizabeth completou.

"Eu concordo." –Carlisle adicionou enquanto pegava a mala de Bella. –"Vamos, Edward." –Edward, suspirou enquanto levava a mala dele. Ele sorriu para Bella e seus avós antes de subir as escadas.

"Eu … hum …. Preciso checar o jantar." –Esme declarou. –"Com licença." –ela rapidamente saiu da sala. _Alguma coisa está acontecendo, _Bella pensou. _Coitado do Edward. _Emmet e Bella trocaram olhares preocupados.

"Agora, Bella, da onde você é …"

* * *

Assim que chegaram no quarto de Edward, Carlisle fechou a porta e começou a falar.

"O que você está armando? Você está tentando se passar de bobo na frente de seus avós?"

"A última vez que eu chequei, não há nada de errado em trazer uma amiga para jantar." –Edward respondeu.

"Amigas normais não são garotas que ficam bêbadas e depois se casam." –Carlisle pontuou.

"Eles não sabem disso." –Edward disse. –"E eles não vão descobrir a não ser que você e a mãe contem. Eu sei que eu, Bella e Emmet não vamos." –assim que terminou de falar, a porta do quarto abriu e Esme entrou.

"Edward, o que você está pensando? Como você pode trazê-la aqui depois de todo o problema que ela ..." –Esme começou a falar.

"Bella não fez nada errado." –Edward a interrompeu. –"Como eu disse antes, a família dela está viajando e não iria deixá-la passar o feriado sozinha."

"Esse não é seu problema." –Esme declarou. –"E o fato dela estar usando aquele anel ..."

"É o anel dela, mãe." –Edward disse.

"Até parece. Eu paguei."

"Não, eu paguei." –ele respondeu. Eles tiveram uma conversa similar algumas semanas atrás. Basicamente, foi um inferno. Carlisle estava falando sobre os estudos e Esme estava brigando por causa do anel que ela acreditava que Bella deveria devolver. Edward não agüentou e com o dinheiro que ele havia guardado devolveu o dinheiro para Esme. Ele ficou sem dinheiro, mas pelo menos teve paz. Edward preferiu que ele tivesse pago pelo anel, não seus pais.

"Eu paguei e ela vai ficar com ele." –Edward repetiu firme.

"Edward, você não pode estar falando sério. Você vai deixar essa garota fazê-lo de bobo. Essa garota só se aproximou de você por causa do dinheiro."

"Bella, não é desse jeito, mãe. Ela não se importa com dinheiro e até devolveu o anel, mas eu recusei. Além do mais, eu quero que ela fique com ele." –Esme franziu as sobrancelha.

Depois de minutos de silêncio, Carlisle falou. –"Você está apaixonado por ela."

"O que?" –Edward perguntou chocado. _Isso não é nada bom._

"Você gosta dela, quero dizer, porque a defenderia e deixaria ela ficar com o anel? Você está na mão dela e você é estúpido por não ver."

"Edward, isso é verdade?" –Esme perguntou. –"Você tem sentimentos por ela?" –Edward ficou parada sem saber o que fazer. Ele queria mentir e dizer que ela não significava nada e que tudo era parte do plano para que todos acreditassem que eles estavam juntos. Ele queria dizer, mas não conseguia. Edward ficou parado evitando o olhar de seus pais e rezando para que eles não usassem o silêncio contra ele.

"Eu não acredito no que está acontecendo." –Esme murmurou.

"Bom trabalho, Edward." –Carlisle disse sarcástico. –"Você nos deixou muito orgulhosos." – assim ele saiu do quarto,.

"Edward, você tem apenas vinte anos e ainda tem muitas coisas para fazer na sua vida e essa garota vai atrapalhar tudo que você tem lutado. Você está se tornando um homem maravilhoso e tem tanto potencial e de alguma forma ela vai te segurar. Um dia você vai acordar e perceber que fez um erro e sinceramente não quero isso para você. Por favor, pense no que eu falei. Eu só quero o melhor para você." –ela então caminhou até ele o abraçou. Edward não retornou o gesto e sem falar nada, Esme se afastou e saiu do quarto com um sorriso triste.

Assim que escutou a porta fechar, Edward sentou na sua cama e colocou a mão na cabeça e começou pensar em Bella. Em como ela era otimista, inocente e gentil. Ela era tudo que precisava em sua vida. Era ela responsável pelo seu amadurecimento. Ele não bebia nem galinhava como antes. Eles poderiam ter tido um começo difícil, mas ela sempre o desafiava. Edward não deu a mínima para o que seus pais disseram. Ela era a única coisa de boa acontecendo no momento e se isso significava ir contra os desejos e sonhos de seus pais, tudo bem, ele iria. Edward sempre soube o que quer e agora, quer Bella.

* * *

**Bom gente, mil desculpas. Eu tive prova na quarta feira e tive que estudar, mas pode deixar que não esqueci de vocês e é por isso que estou postando hoje. Eu até tentei postar ontem, mas ainda o capitulo não estava pronto. B****om para acompanhar qualquer novidade, entrem no .com/daniglatz Eu não uso muito, mas vou começar a utilizá-lo para mantê-las informadas. **

**Queria agradecer todos os reviews. Acho que nunca recebi tantos. Muito obrigada mesmo. **

**É isso. Bjnhs**

**Não esqueçam de comentar.**


	31. Chapter 31

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

* * *

.: Capítulo 31 :.

"Bella, querida, você pode esquentar esse molho no microondas?" –Elizabeth perguntou.

"Claro." –Bella respondeu enquanto pegava o pote das mãos da senhora. Era dia de Ação de Graças e ela e Elizabeth estavam a tarde inteira na cozinha. Bella adorou a avó de Emmet e Edward. Ela era doce e educada e quando estavam conversando ontem à noite elas se deram bem imediatamente. Elizabeth ficou encantada quando Bella disse que cozinhava e então perguntou se poderia ajudá-la com o jantar.

"Só ponha por vinte segundos. Acho que é o suficiente." –Elizabeth disse enquanto preparava outro prato. Elas estavam correndo contra o tempo para que tudo ficasse pronto ás cinco horas. Bella, não importou em ajudar, pois toda vez que estava sozinha e quieta pensava em Edward. Ele ainda estava estranho e ela não sabia o porque. Parecia um jogo de quente e frio. Um minuto ele estava sorrindo e a abraçava e no outro ele nem a olhava e inventava uma desculpa para se livrar dela.

Um exemplo perfeito era como ele estava mal humorado ontem à noite. Quando eles finalmente foram dormir, depois de um jantar estranho, já que todos sabiam que algo estava acontecendo com todas as portas batendo, Bella deitou no seu lado da cama. Ela nem ousou em perguntar o que Carlisle havia dito e Edward parecia nem querer falar. Assim que ela começou a fechar ao olhos, ela sentiu Edward a puxar para perto dele.

A principio, ela pensou que estava sonhando. Bella beliscou o braço e rapidamente percebeu que não estava. Ele realmente estava a abraçando e não demorou muito para dormir. Quando acordou pela manhã, ficou surpresa em ver que estava sozinha. Era Bella que geralmente acordava cedo. Mais tarde, descobriu que Edward, Emmet e Carlisle foram correr. Quando ele voltou, ela perguntou como foi e Edward apenas respondeu com duas palavras. Bella não sabia o quanto mais agüentaria, ela realmente queria confrontá-lo, mas nunca parecia a hora certa. Por sorte Emmet estava salvando o feriado com suas piadas sem graça.

"Corre! Corre!" –Bella escutou os garotos gritando da sala. Eles estavam assistindo jogo de baseball na ESPN.

"Honestamente, eu não sei porque eles ficam tão nervosos por causa de um jogo." –Elizabeth disse. –"É só rebater a bola e correr. Não precisa ser um expert para correr." –Bella riu.

"Tente dizer isso a eles." –ela respondeu enquanto olhava as batatas. Segundos depois, Edward entrou na cozinha.

"Que cheiro gostoso." –ele comentou enquanto caminhava até a geladeira para pegar uma garrafa de água.

"Depois de todo trabalho que eu e Bella tivemos, é bom que esteja mesmo." –Elizabeth riu.

"Hum, Edward, pode vir aqui um minuto?" –Bella perguntou. –"Quero que experimente uma coisa."

"Bells, está passando o jogo." –ele reclamou. O coração de Bella acelerou quando ele falou seu apelido.

"Eu prometo que só vai levar um segundo." –ela disse. Edward suspirou relutante e caminhou até ela. Bella pegou uma colher limpa e pegou um pouco das batatas. –"E ai como está?"

"Bella, eu posso experimentar sozinho." –Edward comentou enquanto ela levava a colher até a boca dele. _Homens!_

"Fica quieto e coma." –ela advertiu. –"Então, o que achou?" –Bella perguntou depois que ele engoliu.

"Está muito bom. Posso ir agora?" –ele perguntou impaciente.

"Sim, eu acho." –Bella suspirou derrotada. Ela então notou que havia um pouco de batata no canto da boca dele. –"Ah, Edward, tem um pouco de batata em você."

"Aonde?"-ele perguntou enquanto passava a mão em qualquer lugar.

"Hum, aqui." –ela disse apontando o canto de sua boca. Edward passou sua mão novamente.

"Saiu?"

"Hum, não." –Bella respondeu. Edward foi passar a mão novamente, mas Bella o pegou de surpresa. Ela logo tirou o pedaço de batata. Enquanto tirava, o polegar de Bella tocou levemente os lábios dele. Eles se olharam fixamente e Bella sentiu a respiração falhar pela intensidade do olhar de Edward. Por um segundo, ela podia jurar que ele iria beijá-la. Infelizmente o momento foi interrompido por um pigarro. Bella viu que Esme estava na porta com os braços cruzados. Ela logo tirou a mão da face de Edward e se afastou.

"Edward, seu pai está te chamando." –Esme informou. O olhar duro e o silêncio para ele sair da cozinha, não passou desapercebido por Bella.

"Ok." –Edward respondeu. Ele olhou novamente para Bella antes de voltar para a sala.

"Algum problema, Esme?" –Elizabeth perguntou.

"Não." –Esme respondeu. –"Eu só vim procurar Edward e pegar algumas taças de vinho." –ela caminhou até o armário e começou a tirá-los. Bella nem a olhou. Ela pode sentir que Esme estava a olhando, mas Bella não daria a satisfação a ele em saber que a estava afetando. Bella se manteve concentrada no que estava cozinhando e quando Esme saiu da cozinha, suspirou aliviada.

"Não ligue para ela." –Elizabeth disse docemente enquanto ela preparava a cobertura da torta. –"Ela sempre foi muito protetora com relação aos filhos. Pessoalmente, eu acho que vocês dois formariam um lindo casal." –ela comentou desinteressada. _Se fosse tão simples. _Bella não disse nada, apenas sorriu pelo comentário da doce senhora.

* * *

"Ah, Esme, está adorável." –Elizabeth disse dando sua opinião a arrumação da mesa. Era cinco horas e jantar estava quase pronto.

"Obrigada." –Esme respondeu.

"Hum, Bella, você pode ir até a cozinha e checar se o jantar está pronto?"-Elizabeth perguntou.

"Claro." – Bella respondeu. Edward a viu sair. Ele estava olhando para a cozinha o dia inteiro e gostou de vê-la sorrindo e rindo com a avó dele. As duas pareciam estar se dando bem e ele estava feliz. Edward sabia que ele não era a razão para ela estar sorrindo. Ele tem agido friamente.

Mas não podia evitar, ele sentia-se mais atraído por ela. Havia horas que não sabia se iria se controlar. Ela sempre estava por perto conversando, rindo e ele tinha desejo de tocá-la e beijá-la. O sentimento parecia crescer a cada dia e era mais difícil resistir. Ele jurou que não iria abraçá-la ontem à noite e também estava evitando ir à cozinha, mas não conseguiu. Edward queria ficar mais perto dela, mesmo que por alguns segundos. Quando, ela o chamou, o coração acelerou e parecia que iria explodir.

Depois ela tocou seus lábios, Edward quase não resistiu. Ele não se importava com sua avó e sua mãe. Ele queria beijar os lábios macios dela, mas ele sabia que não poderia ceder por mais que quisesse. Eles eram amigos e não queria passar do limite e afastá-la como antes. Então, toda vez que ele sentia desejo, se afastava fisicamente e emocionalmente. Entretanto, não estava funcionando também e como resultado, Edward não sabia como agir. Sentia-se que estava numa situação em que sempre sairia perdendo.

"Sra. Cullen?" –Bella perguntou voltando. Tanto Elizabeth como Esme a olharam, mas estava claro que Bella estava se referindo a avó dele. –"Eu acho que o peru está pronto."

"Excelente." –Elizabeth declarou. –"Bella, me acompanhe. Vou precisar de toda a ajuda para pegar aquele peru enorme." –Elizabeth tentou brincar. As duas mulheres entraram na cozinha novamente.

"Bom, eu vou começar a servir o jantar." –Esme declarou e as seguiu. Enquanto isso, os homens da casa estavam conversando sobre esporte. A campainha tocou e Edward saiu de seu lugar e disse que iria atender. Ele queria qualquer distração de seu pai e de seu avô. _Pobre Emmet._ Ele andou pelo hall até chegar a porta de entrada, quando abriu ele ficou surpreso.

"Sr. Banner?" –ele perguntou.

"Ainda é Professor Banner para você, jovem." –ele brincou. Edward sorriu enquanto o abraçava. O Sr. Banner era professor de Edward no colegial e amigo intimo de Carlisle.

"Todos estão na sala de jantar." –Edward disse enquanto fechava a porta e depois seguiram pela casa.

"Olá, pessoal, espero que não esteja atrasado." –Sr. Banner disse.

"Meu Deus!" –Elizabeth disse feliz enquanto o cumprimentava com um abraço. –"Sr. Banner, é tão bom revê-lo." –o avô de Edward e Emmet o cumprimentaram também.

"Uau, parece delicioso e o aroma é espetacular." –Sr. Banner disse enquanto sentava entre o avô de Edward e Carlisle. –"Esme, você fez tudo?"

"Bem que eu gostaria." –ela disse com um sorriso. –"Foi Elizabeth que preparou o jantar. Deus sabe como sou péssima na cozinha."

"Bom, Elizabeth, está maravilhoso." –Sr. Banner a elogiou.

"Obrigada, mas eu não fiz tudo sozinha. A amiga de Edward e de Emmet parece uma chefe de cozinha. Ela me ajudou em quase tudo." –Elizabeth respondeu. –"Esme, eu acho que pode aprender algumas receitas com ela."

"Claro, Elizabeth." –Esme respondeu seca.

"Onde ela está?" –Sr. Banner perguntou a Edward. Ele iria responder quando Bella apareceu na sala de jantar. O queixo de Edward caiu quando viu como ela estava vestida. Ela estava com um elegante vestido preto. _Ela está linda. Agora como eu vou tocá-la sem passar dos limites?_

"E ai irmãozinho, fecha a boca antes que entre a mosca." –Emmet falou em voz baixa para o irmão. –"Se eu não estivesse namorando a Rose, eu pegava." –Edward deu uma discreta cotovelada no irmão pelo comentário. Emmet sorriu.

"Certo, a torta de maça está no forno. Vai demorar pelo menos meia hora para assar. Eu decorei o bolo e fiz o pudim." –ela anunciou.

"Você é Bella, eu acho." –Sr. Banner riu. Bella o olhou não entendendo nada até que Emmet decidiu intervir já que seu irmão ainda estava encarando Bella.

"Bella, esse é o Sr. Banner. Ele era nosso professor no colegial." –Emmet apresentou puxando uma cadeira para ela sentar entre ele e Edward.

"Hum, prazer em conhecer, Professor Banner." –ela respondeu educadamente enquanto apertava a mão dele.

"Por favor, me chame de apenas de Banner." –ele disse.

"Você não me deixa chamá-lo desse jeito, Banner." –Edward disse se sentando.

"Porque ao contrário de você, ela é bonita." –Sr. Banner zombou fazendo todos rirem.

"Não é muito difícil, ser mais bonito que você, Edward." –Emmet continuou.

"Olha, quem está falando, nem sei o que Rasalie viu em você." –Edward disse.

"Bom, como Sr. Banner disse antes, o jantar parece delicioso." –Carlisle interrompeu com uma faca na mão. _Que assustador, _Edward pensou.–"Então vamos comer."

"Então, Edward, como está o estágio esse ano?" –o avô perguntou. Edward ia responder, mas foi interrompido por Carlisle.

"Está ótimo ..." –Carlisle começou a explicar.

"Por favor, não fale disso até o jantar terminar." –Elizabeth pediu.

"Mas ..."

"Carlisle." –Elizabeth alertou. Ele voltou a comer o jantar com um olhar decepcionado.

"Então, Bella, como uma garota tão bonita como você ficou amiga desses dois cabeças dura, aqui?" –Sr. Banner perguntou enquanto sorria para Edward e Emmet. Edward revirou os olhos.

"Ah, eu estudo na Universidade de Chicago, também."

"Sério? Isso é muito bom. O que você estuda?" –Sr. Banner perguntou.

"Letras e Química." –ela respondeu.

"Uau." –Sr. Banner disse admirado. –"Parece ser muita coisa."

"Eu sei, mas sempre gostei de estudar." –Bella respondeu.

"Você gosta de estudar?" –Carlisle perguntou interessado.

"Sim." –ela respondeu.

"Estranho." –ela comentou. Edward olhou para seu pai, que apenas sorriu.

"Carlisle." –Elizabeth chamou a atenção dele.

"Tudo bem, a maioria das pessoas não gostam de estudar e coisas afins. Também faço parte da Monitoria."

"Isso é ótimo." –Elizabeth disse com um sorriso. –"É sempre bom ajudar os outros."

"Emmet, o que está estudando mesmo?" –Sr. Banner perguntou.

"Administração." –ele respondeu.

"Você está gostando?"

"É, sim." –ele disse contraindo os ombros.

"Emmet, eu ainda não entendo porque não está estudando medicina como Edward." – o avô de Edward disse.

"Sr. Edward." –Elizabeth murmurou, mas o avô de Edward continuou.

"Eu me lembro quando Carlisle entrou na faculdade de medicina. Acho que foi um dias mais felizes da minha vida. Deveria dar esse orgulho ao seu pai."

"Bom, cada um sabe o que quer, vovô. Além do mais, não tenho aptidão para medicina." –Emmet respondeu.

"Bella, você estudou em Forks ou eu estou ficando maluco?" –Sr. Banner perguntou.

"Não e sim." –Edward respondeu fazendo com Sr. Banner risse.

"Edward." –Bella ralhou enquanto beliscava no braço. Ele apenas sorriu torto. –"Na verdade, eu nasci aqui, mas quando bebê fui para o Arizona."

"Qual mesmo o nome da cidade?" –Elizabeth perguntou curiosa.

"Phoenix." –Bella respondeu.

"Phoenix tem um ótimo hospital." –o avô de Edward disse.

"O que eu falei sobre esse assunto?" –Elizabeth perguntou.

"Tampe seus ouvidos, Elizabeth, estou tentando conversar com o meu neto." –os olhos de Edward estavam fixos no prato. A_ tortura começou. _

Depois, tudo que aconteceu foi uma grande discussão sobre hospital, carreira etc. Edward já não estava mais agüentado. Bella percebeu a inquietude de Edward e decidiu intervir.

"Então, pessoal, quem quer sobremesa?"

* * *

Bella subiu as escadas e foi em direção ao quarto de Edward. Ela bateu suavemente na porta antes de abrir.

"Posso entrar?" –ela perguntou. Ele não respondeu. Bella abriu a porta e viu que Edward estava de costas para ela e olhando a janela. Ela entrou no quarto e logo fechou a porta.

"Seu avós acabaram de sair." –Bella informou. –"Sua avó queria eu dissesse tchau a você." –Edward não se moveu e nem respondeu.

"Gostei da sua avó e você estava certo. Ela é muito simpática. O Sr. Barner é um máximo. Eu adorei todas as histórias que ele contou ontem durante a sobremesa." –Bella estava tentando tirar uma reação dele. Ele estava muito quieto desde ontem a noite e Bella estava muito preocupada com ele.

"Edward, por favor fale comigo." –Bella pediu enquanto sentava perto dele. Ele estava forçando a mandíbula e o corpo dele parecia rígido. –"Edward!" –ela tentou novamente. Bella esperou mais alguns minutos, mas ele não respondeu.

"Tudo bem, vou deixá-lo sozinho." –Bella disse suavemente. Ela estava caminhando em direção a porta quando escutou ele chamar seu nome. Bella parou no meio do caminho e o encarou.

"Sim?" –ela perguntou com hesitação. Ele continuou a encarar a janela e começou a falar.

"Quando eu tinha nove anos, toda manhã acordava bem cedo, pegava minha bicicleta e andava pela vizinhança entregando jornal. Eu nunca gostei de acordar cedo e ainda não gosto, mas por alguma razão, eu não me importava. Eu nem sei porque já que eu ficaria cansado o resto do dia e meu pai começaria a brigar comigo para estudar."

"Então um dia, eu acordei e fiz a mesma rotina, mas quando eu comecei a voltar para casa eu parei. Fiquei no meio da rua e foi quando eu percebi. Eu estava sozinho. Carlisle não estava gritando comigo e não havia professores me pressionando. Era apenas eu e o silêncio. Eu adorei. Durante esses minutos naquela manhã, eu fiquei em paz. Era como se tudo fosse dar certo."

"Edward …" –Bella começou a falar mas ele a interrompeu.

"Eu não me sinto assim por um longo tempo e ontem reforçou isso." –ele disse finalmente a olhando. Bella podia sentir seu coração doendo por ele e pelas palavras.

"Edward." –ela tentou novamente. –"Nada disso é sua culpa."

"Bella, a única vez que fui verdadeiramente feliz como criança era quando ficava sozinho. Isso é muito deprimente."

"Não é. Você teve uma infância difícil, claro que queria fugir disso tudo."

"E agora?" –ele perguntou. –"O que eu tenho agora?"

"Você tem um irmão e amigos que se importam com você e que te amam. Você é tão inteligente e uma tem uma carreira tão promissora que qualquer um queria ter. E você me tem." –ela terminou enquanto caminhava a até ele. –"Eu não vou a lugar algum, Edward. Você não precisa ficar sozinho. Estou aqui, se precisar." –Bella podia dizer que Edward estava sobre pressão devido a expectativa de sua família. Ele sempre pareceu tão confiante, mas agora parecia perdido e sem esperanças. Se houvesse algo que pudesse fazer para tirá-lo dessa situação, ela faria. Ela se importava muito com ele, e não queria vê-lo sofrer.

"Você não entende, Bella." –ele disse frustrado.

"Então me diga." –Bella retorquiu.

"Esqueça." –ele disse enquanto ele começou a ir em direção a porta.

"Não faça isso, Edward." –Bella disse pegando os braços dele para pará-lo. –"Não me exclua."

"Eu não estou te excluindo." –Edward negou enquanto começava a falar mais alto.

"Sim, você está." –ela afirmou igualando o tom de Edward. –"Você está me excluindo nos últimos dias. Você mal me olhou e conversou comigo e sempre está sempre inventando alguma desculpa. Eu quero saber o porque." –ela explodiu pois não conseguia mais lidar com a rejeição de Edward. Algo estava acontecendo e ela queria descobrir.

"Bells ..." –ele tentou protestar.

"Não venha com 'Bells' para cima de mim. Porque está tão frio comigo? Somos amigos e devíamos confiar um no outro. Não tínhamos esse problema antes. O que mudou?"

"Nada." –ele gritou.

"Bom, obviamente algo mudou pelo modo que está agindo. Só diga a verdade." –ele pediu.

"Confie em mim, Bella, não vai querer escutar." –ele a assegurou.

"Edward, tenho certeza que posso lidar." –ela declarou nervosa. Edward ficou parado olhando para ela de um jeito que Bella pensou por um momento que tinha ido longe demais. _Droga, deveria ter deixado ele sozinho. Talvez eu deva pedir desculpas ... _Bella nem terminou seu pensamento.

Um segundo depois, Edward colocou as mãos dele em volta da cintura dela e a puxou para perto dele. A próxima coisa que ela percebeu, era que os lábios dele colidiram com o dela. Bella não tinha palavras para descrever o beijo. Sua boca e seu corpo logo reagiram a ele. Bella colocou as mãos em volta do pescoço dele e ficou de pezinho para ficar mais próxima. Os braços dele a apertaram. Um gemido escapou dos lábios dela. Edward colocou uma de suas mãos no cabelo dela e a outra no quadril.

"Edward." –Bella sussurrou quando a mão dele entrou em contato com a pele das costas dela. O toque a deixou arrepiada. Infelizmente, assim tão rapidamente como começou o beijo, terminou. Edward, parou de repente e se afastou dela. Bella o encarou e percebeu culpa no olhar dele. Ela iria perguntar o que estava de errado quando ele a interrompeu.

"Me desculpe." –ele murmurou rapidamente e saiu do quarto a deixando sozinha e mais confusa que antes.

**

* * *

****Como assim? Edward a beijou e saiu. Será que ele está louco? Tsc, tsc,** **Edward, não sabe como agradar uma garota. Que tal darmos uma dica a ele. RS!**

**Carol Venancio: **Carlisle e Esme estão bem diferentes, mas ainda tem mais por ai. Obrigada pelo review.

**Alline Viana:** eu também, muito chatos eles né, mas faz parte da história. Talvez na final da fic, eles mudem a postura. Coitada de Bella, estar no covil com os sogros não está sendo muito fácil. Obrigada pelo review.

**DaniMoraes:** será mesmo que ele vai lutar por ela, ou ele vai fugir. Já leu o que ele fez nesse capitulo, mas não perca as esperanças. Xará, muito obrigada pelo review.

**Ayesha Malfoy:** bom imaginou certo. Os avós adoraram Bella e fico feliz que tudo tenha dado certo entre os seus pais. No fim sempre o amor prevalece. Obrigada pelo review.

**Musette Fujiwara:** eu também acho que seria melhor ele contar, mas sabe como homens são, sempre estão fugindo. Obrigada pelo review.

**Ana Smith:** estou tentando postar um capitulo por dia. Obrigada pelos elogios e pelo comentário.

**adRii Marsters:** se você ficou com raiva deles no capitulo anterior, imagino nesse. Edward, a cada dia, nos surpreende ainda mais. Os avós não vão saber que eles são casados, deixei esse detalhe de lado para não dar mais confusão. Coitada da Bella, se descobrissem. Obrigada pelo review.

**Janaína:** na medida do possível vou tentar postar um capitulo por dia. Fico feliz que esteja gostando e muito obrigada pelo review.

**Tete-Glauciele: **ambos estão apaixonados mas não se declaram. Seria tão mais fácil de eles falassem o que sentem um pelo outro. Muito obrigada pelo carinho e pelo review.

**tatah: **só posso dizer que está próximo, aliás bem próximo. RS! Eu tive alguns compromissos durante a semana e não tive muito tempo para estar escrevendo, mas não precisa se matar não. RS! Já estou postando um novo capitulo. Obrigada pelo review.

**ana:** Edward amadureceu, esqueceu das festas, mulheres, até porque ele só quer uma né. Homem apaixonado! A atitude dos pais não vai ser empecilho. RS! Obrigada pelo review.

**Elen C.:** eu até peço desculpas, mas tive alguns compromissos inadiáveis, mas estou postando um novo capitulo. Obrigada pelo carinho e pelo review.

**Maria Lua: **se você ficou com raiva no capitulo anterior, só imagino nesse. Bom, as vezes, quem sabe algo vai salvar esse feriado. Obrigada pelo review.

**JenniieM.: **a Esme dessa fic não tem nada ver com o que estamos acostumadas. Ela é um saco mesmo. RS! Se ficou curiosa nesse, nesse capitulo vai ficar ainda mais. Obrigada pelo review.

**Babih Black: **período de prova é complicado, eu vou ter uma daqui duas semanas e nem comecei a estudar. A lista é enorme e dá desespero olhar para ela. RS! Com relação a fic, Edward está apaixonado por Bella sim. Agora é só esperar pelos próximos acontecimentos. Obrigada pelo review.

**Camila: **falta bem pouco mesmo e posso dizer que vai ser lindo. Os pais de Edward e Emmet não estão com nada mesmo. Obrigada pelo review.

**Sara D: **o Edward decidido é tudo de bom, espero que ele continue assim. Obrigada pelo review.

**MrSouza Cullen: **se ficou aterrorizada pelo capítulo anterior imagino nesse. Acho que está com vontade de dar um tiro neles. RS! Na medida do possível vou tentar postar todos os dias. Obrigada pelo review.

**kinha:** os pais de Edward não foram muito gentis com Bella. Mas logo, o feriado acaba. Espero que o lindo e tudo de bom, lute por Bella. Está na hora! RS! Obrigada pelo review.

**Denise RM:** obrigada pelas palavras fico muito feliz que esteja gostando. Bom, a fic vai demorar um pouco para terminar. Muita coisa está para acontecer, como a volta da Tanya, Mike Newton. Bom, então não perca os próximos capítulos e muitíssimo obrigada pelo review. ^^

**Hakeshi: **eu fiz uma boa prova, não estava muito difícil. Quanto ao Edward, até que fim ele está começando a agir e sabe o que quer. Obrigada pelo review.

**Mandinha Cullen: **só posso dizer que está próximo e não vai demorar muito. Então não perca o próximo capitulo. Obrigada pelo review.

**Camila ls Macedo: **estou fazendo o possível para postar todos os dias, só quando acontecer algo extraordinário não postarei. Eu tive alguns compromissos essa semana e por isso não consegui atualizar. Pode ficar tranqüila que está muito próximo para que ambos se declarem. Obrigada pelo review.

**Isa Stream: **eu tentei postar na quarta feira, mas não consegui me desculpe. Não esqueci do seu aniversário. Então, parabéns atrasado e tudo de bom para você. ^^ Eu também acho que Edward deveria se declarar, mas a questão é, será que ele vai ter coragem?? Obrigada pelo review. Ah, e também estou te seguindo no twitter. J

**LU: **obrigada pelo review. Os pais de Edward são péssimos e aposto que depois desse capitulo vai odiá-los.

**Tata:** muito obrigada pelos elogios e pelo review.

**Anill: **Edward está muito apaixonado por ela, mas a questão será que ele irá ter coragem de se declarar? Rs! Muito obrigada pelo review.

**Desculpem pela demora, mas o site estava com problema. Queria agradecer por todos os reviews e pelo carinho, eles deixam sempre meu dia mais alegre. **

**Como será que Bella vai reagir ao beijo de Edward? O que será que ela vai fazer? Detalhes no próximo capítulo. **

**Não deixem de comentar.**

**Bjnhs e até mais.**


	32. Chapter 32

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

* * *

.: Capítulo 32 :.

Bella ficou encarando a porta do quarto de Edward em estado de choque enquanto tentava entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Edward tinha a beijado. Eles estavam discutindo sobre a família dele e ele estava gritando com ela, quando de repente, Edward a beijou. Bella não estava brava, na verdade era o oposto. Ela queria beijá-lo há muito tempo, mas nunca pensou que ele poderia gostar dela.

Claro, que ela havia percebido alguns olhares intensos, mas era próprio de Edward. Ele adorava vê-la sem reação e isso a confundia ainda mais. Algumas vezes, ela não sabia se era de verdade ou algum tipo de piada sem graça para irritá-la. Mas pelo modo que ele a beijou, Bella apostou na primeira opção. _Será que é por causa disso que ele está tão distante e frio comigo? Será que ele sente o mesmo por mim? Ou será que é por causa da família dele? Droga, por que tudo tem que ser tão complicado? _Bella sentou na beira da cama e passou a mão no rosto. Minutos depois, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma batida da porta e uma furiosa Esme entrando no quarto.

"O que você disse a Edward?" –ele perguntou nervosa.

"Nada. Por quê?" –Bella perguntou confusa.

"Ele saiu de casa sem dizer uma palavra. Eu o conheço e ele nunca fica assim a não ser que tenha acontecido algo grave. Então vou perguntar novamente. O que você disse a ele?"

"Eu não disse nada." –Bella respondeu.

"Não minta na minha cara." –Esme a alertou.

"Não estou, apenas tivemos uma conversa acalorada. Só isso."

"Ah, então você disse algo." –Esme analisou. -"Tudo isso por nada."

"Tanto faz;" –Bela murmurou. Ela não estava com humor para mais uma discussão. Bella então, se levantou da cama e tentou passar por Esme, mas ela a parou.

"Me fale o que aconteceu." –Esme pediu.

"Não." –Bella negou. –"O que aconteceu entre eu e Edward não é seu problema."

"Ele é meu filho e é meu dever protegê-lo. Já é ruim o bastante que você tenha arruinado a vida dele com esse casamento mas ..."

"Eu arruinei a vida dele?!" –Bella disse nervosa. –"Sem querer ofender, Sra. Cullen, mas você é cega?"

"Como assim?" –Esme ralhou.

"Como você pode ficar quieta enquanto seu marido fica enchendo o saco do seu filho. Você acha que está o protegendo?" –Bella a desafiou.

"Como se atreve." –Esme disse furiosa.

"Não, como você se atreve." –Bella respondeu. "Edward é incrível. Tem tanta coisa acontecendo na vida dele, mas ele não consegue ver porque os pais estão muito ocupados em criticá-lo toda hora."

"Com que direito você julga o meu marido e eu? Você não é nada mais de uma jovem aproveitadora que colocar as garras no meu filho. Se tem alguma pessoa que está o prejudicando, é você." –Esme a acusou. –"Você o deixou bêbado e o convenceu a se casar com você e agora você está tentando colocá-lo contra nós."

"Primeiro, eu não estou tentando colocá-lo contra vocês. Edward tem sua própria opinião e como ele se sente com relação a vocês é problema dele. Segundo, eu realmente me importo com Edward. Nós estamos nos conhecendo melhor e sei que ele é mais atencioso que todos os caras que já conheci. Nenhum dos meus sentimentos tem a ver com dinheiro. Terceiro, foi Edward que ficou bêbado e pediu em casamento." –Bella explicou. –"Então, ao contrário do que esteja pensando, Sra. Cullen, isso não é nenhum plano para enganá-lo."

"Eu quero você fora dessa casa." –Esme disse com deprezo. –"Você pode ter enganado os pais de Carlisle e o Sr. Banner, mas não engana a mim e nem Carlisle. Eu sei como você é. Você não serve para o meu filho e só questão de tempo para que ele descubra. Então pegue sua mala e saia daqui, você não pertence a essa família." –Bella ficou surpresa pelo pedido de Esme mas não se importou. Ela não iria ficar lá para que Esme a colocasse para baixo.

"Você tem certeza, eu não pertenço." –Bella disse enquanto caminhava para pegar sua mala no chão. –"Mas nenhum dos seus filhos também." –ela então saiu rapidamente do quarto.

* * *

"Bella, o que aconteceu?"-Emmet perguntou quando viu Bella descendo as escadas e segurando a mala.

"Bom, eu e Edward discutimos. Ele acabou saindo e minutos atrás, acabei confrontando a sua mãe e então ela me expulsou da casa." –Bella respondeu.

"Eu não acredito que ela disse isso." –Emmet comentou desacreditado. –"Eu diria que você é boa demais para o meu irmão."

"Eu não vejo por esse lado." –Bella disse. –"Edward fez várias coisas por mim, ultimamente."

"Mas por que você e Edward brigaram?" –Emmet perguntou. –"Se não quiser falar tudo bem."

"Não tudo bem. É que ultimamente o Edward está distante. Eu tentei conversar, mas ele não falou nada." –Bella não mencionou o beijo. Era algo privado e ela queria conversar apenas com Edward.

"Não se preocupe, as vezes ele fica assim." –Emmet a assegurou. –"Bella, o que você vai fazer? Vai ficar em Forks, ou ..."

"Eu não sei, preciso conversar com Edward." –Bella informou. –"Você sabe onde ele pode estar?

"Eu vou ligar para ele." –Emmet disse enquanto ele e Bella saiam da casa. –"Está na caixa postal." –ele disse depois de um minuto.

"Que ótimo." –Bella suspirou. _Ele sempre some quando a gente precisa conversar. _–"Você não imagina onde ele possa estar?" –Emmet pensou por alguns minutos

"Tem esse lugar." –Emmet declarou. –"Mas não posso garantir que ele esteja lá, mas vale a pena tentar."

"Tudo bem." –Bella disse. –"Você pode me levar lá?" –ela realmente precisava conversar, antes que ele chegasse em casa. Ela tinha certeza que Esme iria falar mal dela.

"Claro, vamos." –Bella disse respirando fundo para tentar ficar mais calma. Enquanto isso, ambos foram até o carro de Emmet. Erta certo que a essa conversa iria mudar tudo entre eles, se já não mudou.

* * *

Edward estava na campina tentando entender o que diabos tinha acontecido. _Eu sou um idiota, _ele se xingou em pensamento pela centésima vez. Ele prometeu a ele mesmo que não iria tirar vantagem da amizade entre os dois, para não afastá-la. Então, o que fez? Ele a excluiu, gritou com ela quando Bella queria apenas ajudá-lo e como se não bastasse a beijou. _Grande plano Edward._

Edward estava enfrentando o seu passado nos últimos dias, mas retornar a sua casa com Bella só piorou. Ele sabia que tinha sentimentos por ela, sentimentos que estavam ficando difícil de esconder, e, definitivamente não queria a expor para sua família. Mas de qualquer modo, ele a havia levado até sua casa. Bella só queria ajudá-lo e ele não conseguir negar. Era o que precisava para enfrentar toda a sua família. Então ele concordou para que ele visse passar o feriado.

E agora olha o que aconteceu. Ele estragou tudo. Ele deixou os seus pais afetá-lo e beijou Bella, agora não podia desfazer. Estava ficando escuro e ele pode perceber nuvens escuras se aproximando, mas não se importou. Edward continuou com seus pensamentos. Não demorou muito para que ele visse a luz de um farol e fez com que o trouxesse a realidade. Ele olhou para ver quem era.

Edward imediatamente reconheceu o jipe de Emmet. Ele estava surpreso por ver Bella sair do carro, em vez do irmão. A primeira coisa que notou era que ela estava com a mala dela. _Eu sabia. Eu a assustei tanto que ela vai embora. Bom trabalho, idiota._

"Oi." –ela disse hesitante enquanto se aproximava dele.

"Oi." –ele respondeu. Depois um silêncio perturbador permaneceu por alguns segundos e ambos tentavam pensar em algo para dizer.

"Fiquei preocupada com você e ... hum .. você saiu tão de repente." –Bella comentou.

"Sim, bem, eu tinha que sair de lá." –Edward disse evitando o olhar dela. Bella sentiu seu estomago revirar pelo comentário. _Ok, então ele acha que nosso beijo foi um erro. __Merda. _–"Então para onde você vai?"

"Hãa?" –Bella perguntou depois que foi interrompida por seus pensamentos.

"Você está com a sua mala." –ele observou. Ele também notou que Emmet estava sentado no jipe. Ele não estava realmente os olhando. Parecia que estava lendo alguma coisa. _Provavelmente ele está esperando que Bella dê o fora em mim, para depois levá-la para algum lugar._

Ah, nenhum lugar." –ela respondeu enquanto colocava a mala no chão. Ele a olhou confuso. –"Eu briguei com sua mãe depois que você saiu e ela meio que me expulsou."

"O quê?" –Edward perguntou em choque. –"Por que ela faria isso?"

Bella hesitou por um momento antes de responder. –"Provavelmente por que eu a acusei por não ser uma boa mãe."

"Ah." –Edward comentou.

"Sim, eu vou entender se você ficar bravo comigo. Eu deveria não ter me metido, mas ... eu não sei. Eu não gosto de jeito que ela e seu pai te tratam e eu não consegui ficar sentada e não fazer E quando sua mãe me acusou de ser um tipo de aproveitadora, eu perdi a cabeça. Sinto muito que ..." –ela começou a divagar. Sempre acontecia quando ela estava muito nervosa. Ela estava com tanto medo que Edward ficasse com raiva dela por ela ter gritado com a mãe dele. Ele

"Não se desculpe, Bella." –Edward disse rapidamente. –"Estou feliz que você tenha dito algo."

" ... que eu tenha ... espera. Você está?" –Bella perguntou surpresa. Edward apenas acenou posotivamente.

"Ninguém se sobrepôs aos meus pais antes." –ele explicou. –"O fato de ter feito isso, significa muito. Então obrigada." –na verdade, naquele momento, Edward sentiu vontade de ir até ela e beijá-la novamente. Ela a admirava por protegê-lo. Ela era briguenta e isso fez com que Edward a quisesse ainda mais, mas ele sabia que era melhor não seguir seus instintos. Havia problemas demais.

"De nada." –ela respondeu.

"E me desculpe pelo que ela te disse. Não foi certo." –ele disse. –"Eu vou conversar com ela."

"Ah, você não precisa …"

"Sim, eu preciso. Ela não pode falar com você desse jeito." –Edward declarou resoluto. Bella iria argumentar mais uma vez, mas parou quando viu determinação no olhar dele. Eles se olharam fixamente até que Bella desviou o seu olhar. De repente, ela sentiu alguns pingos de chuva cair em seu rosto. As nuvens escuras estavam bem acima deles. _Parece que vai cair o mundo, _Edward pensou. _É melhor terminar essa conversa logo._

"Me desculpe pelo modo que tenho agido ultimamente." –Edward adicionou. Bella desviou sua atenção do céu escuro para olhá-lo novamente. –"Ficar perto dos meus pais me deixa estressado e tenho a tendência de me afastar das pessoas, mas sei que não deveria ter descontado em você. Você estava querendo ajudar." –Bella entendeu o que ele estava passando mas isso não explicava o porque ele a beijou. Tinha que ser mais que isso. Ela tinha esperança que fosse algo mais.

"E sobre o hum …" –ela tentou dizer, mas estava com problemas para completar a frase. Bella tinha certeza que estava ficando vermelha a cada segundo e sentia incomodada para falar em voz alta. -"E sobre o beijo?"

"Me desculpe por isso também." –Edward disse enquanto uma garota fina caia do céu. –"Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Foi um erro e prometo que não vai acontecer novamente."

"Um erro?" –Bella perguntou enquanto começava a ficar irritada.

"Sim." –Edward respondeu. –"Aconteceu e não posso mudar, mas acho que seria melhor a gente esquecer. Não significou nada, certo?" –apesar do frio e da chuva, Bella podia sentir sua face esquentar. _Não significou nada? Como ele pode fazer pouco caso? __Claro que significou alguma coisa, pelo menos para mim._

Eu não sei. Significou?" –Bella o desafiou irritada. Edward se assustou pelo tom de voz. _Como ela consegue de calma e ficar irritada em apenas um segundo? __Será que eu perdi alguma coisa?_

"Não." –Edward mentiu imaginando que fosse isso que ela queria ouvir. Ela ficou chateada a última vez e não era como se ela tivesse algum interesse nele. Certo?

"Então, você apenas decidiu me beijar e bagunçar a minha cabeça?" –ela perguntou brava e começando a gritar.

"Não! Eu nem contava com isso." –ele respondeu em voz alta.

"Então por que você me beijou?" –ela perguntou.

"Bella, vamos conversar em outro lugar para conversar." –Edward sugeriu. A garooa estava começando se transformar em pé d´água. –"Você vai ficar doente novamente."

"Estou perfeitamente bem." –ela ralhou. Bella então escutou a buzina vinda do carro de Emmet e viu que ele fazia sinal para ela voltar. Ela acenou negativamente antes de voltar a olhar Edward.

"Bella, você está tremendo. Vá com Emmet e se seque. Depois nós conversamos."

"Não." –ela poderia estar com frio mas não era por isso que estava tremendo. Bella estava furiosa com Edward por ser tão cego. Será que ele não percebia que havia algo entre eles? Ou será que tudo isso entre eles era só uma ilusão? –"Eu quero saber. Por que você me beijou?"

"Eu já disse que não sei ..."

"Não venha com essa de novo, Edward." –Bella disse. –"É obvio que você quis, mas não quer admitir."

"Não tenho nada para admitir." –ele gritou.

"Ah, então, eu sou nada para você?" –ela perguntou. –"Isso esclarece tudo, Edward. Obrigada."

"Eu não disse isso e pare de retorcer as minhas palavras?!"

"Talvez eu não teria feito, se você me respondesse a droga da pergunta!"

"O que você quer eu diga, Bella? Hã? O que você quer de mim?" –ele gritou antes de passar as mãos no cabelo.

"Eu quero apenas a verdade, só isso! Eu quero que você pare de inventar desculpas e se abra comigo e diga o que você realmente sente!" –ela declarou. –"Porque você está se afastando de mim? E porque não está sendo honesto comigo? Me conte, Edward!"

"Certo! Você realmente quer saber o que está acontecendo comigo? Então lá vai. Eu penso em você contantemente, Bella e quando não estamos juntos me sinto completamente incapaz de pensar em outra coisa a não ser você. Quando estamos juntos, eu não posso olhá-la por que você é maravilhosa e uma vez que eu olho para você não consigo olhar para outra coisa. E claro, que não poder ficar perto de você e tocá-la só faz eu te querer mais."

"Você sabe o quanto é difícil ficar sentado perto de você e abraçá-la durante a noite e não poder te beijar? Bom, eu vou dizer. Eu fico louco porque eu quero você e não posso ter. Eu sei do nosso trato e que somos amigos. Eu não quero estragar, mas não posso negar que me apaixonei por você, Isabella Swan. Eu gosto muito de você e quero ficar com você. Essa é a verdade. –ele disse se aproximando dela. –"É por isso que me afastei, não é por causa dos meus pais. É por que eu não confio em mim mesmo quando estou com você. Era isso que queria escutar?" _Eu não acredito que disse isso. Por que eu falei tudo isso? Eu sou um idiota .._

"Sim." –Bella respondeu segundos depois. Edward olhou para os olhos chocolates de Bella, surpreso. Ela então encurtou a distância, colocou a mão envolta do pescoço dele e o beijou. Edward correspondeu imediatamente e colocou um braço envolta da cintura para aproximá-la e a outro no cabelo dela. Enquanto se beijavam, a chuva começou a aumentar. Bella, entretanto, não se importou. O frio que sentia parecia ter passado já que estava nos braços forte de Edward. Os dois apenas se separam pela falta de ar.

"Uau." –Edward murmurou sem ar.

"É." –Bella concordou. –"Eu queria fazer isso, há muito tempo."

"Sério?" –Edward sorriu torto enquanto acariciava a bochecha molhada dela.

"Sim. A verdade é que eu também me apaixonei por você, Edward Cullen. Me assustou no inicio e é por isso que fiquei fora de mim algumas vezes ..." –Edward sorriu. " ... mas era o que queria e eu precisava saber se você sentia o mesmo." –Bella explicou. –"Eu não vou mentir, ainda me assusta. Eu sei que nós brigamos muito e isso tudo é muito novo para nós, mas eu estou disposta a dar uma chance se você quiser." –os olhos verdes de Edward brilharam e então ele a beijou docemente.

"Claro." –ele disse depois. –"Eu quero ficar com você, Bella." –Bella sorriu antes de ficar nas pontas do pé para beijá-lo novamente.

"E só ... para ... você saber." –ele disse entre beijos. –"Eu só ... brigava ... com você ... por que ... eu achava que ... você era uma briguenta sexy ... que não estava caindo na minha lábia."

"Mmmm." –Bella gemeu. –"Cala boca e me beije." –ele sorriu torto contra o lábio dela antes beijá-la. Minutos depois foram interrompidos por um barulho de um buzina.

"Vocês irão ficar doentes." –Emmet gritou da janela. Sem quebrar o contato, eles acenaram com as mãos para que ele fosse embora. Depois de alguns segundos, o jipe deu partida e Emmet começou a ir.

Mas sem antes de gritar –"Já estava na hora de vocês se acertarem seus pervertidos." –depois de escutarem os dois se separaram e começaram rir enquanto o jipe pegava a estrada.

"Ele está certo." –Bella disse segundos depois.

"Que somos dois pervertidos?" –Edward zombou.

"Não!" –Bella riu. –"Provavelmente vamos ficar doente ficando na chuva."

"Na verdade, eu acho bom. Alem do mais, você está sexy." –ele disse sorrindo torto enquanto Bella corava.

"Tanto faz." –Bella disse enquanto tentava pegar a mala, mas Edward a interrompeu.

"Só mais alguns minutos." –ele sugeriu enquanto a puxava para ele. Bella viu o malicioso lampejo em seu olhar e sorriu.

"Ah, que se dane." –ela disse largando a mala no chão enquanto Edward capturava seus lábios. O coração de Bella batia muito rápido e ela pode sentir borboletas no estomago. Ela também queria saborear o momento. O resto poderia esperar.

* * *

**Muito obrigada por todos os reviews! Queria pedir desculpas por não ter postado antes, mas o site estava passando por alguns problemas e não conseguia fazer o upload do arquivo. **

**Com relação ao capítulo, Bella e Edward finalmente se declararam. E ai o que acharam?**

**Bjnhs**

**Dani**


	33. Chapter 33

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

* * *

.: Capítulo 33 :.

_5 de dezembro de 2008_

"Vocês querem mais alguma coisa?" –Bella perguntou aos garotos enquanto colocava o recipiente com petiscos na mesinha da sala. Depois de duas semanas a turma estava passando um tempo no apartamento. Os meninos tinham um jogo beneficente e queriam descansar e se divertir um pouco. Assim, Edward, Emmet e Jasper estavam sentados no sofá jogando vídeo game.

"Não, está tudo ótimo." –Emmet respondeu não tirando os olhos da televisão. –"Obrigada."

"Ok." –Bella respondeu antes de voltar para a cozinha.

"Os olhos deles ainda estão colados na TV?" –Alice perguntou.

"Sim." –ela respondeu.

"Droga, Jasper! Você deveria estar me ajudando." –Emmet gritou.

"Não minha culpa. Ele roubou." –Jasper respondeu,

"Eu não roubei!" –Edward protestou. –"Vocês são péssimos."

"Isso é inacreditável." –Rosalie enquanto mexia a cabeça. Elas podiam escutar os garotos discutindo sobre o jogo na sala. Bella sorriu enquanto olhava Edward. As coisas entre eles estavam ótimas e toda a tensão que tinha antes do feriado, não existia mais. Ela e Edward estavam sempre juntos. Eles conversavam, riam, era como se fossem amigos com exceção de uma coisa. Não conseguiam tirar as mãos um do outro.

Bella sorriu ainda mais quando lembrou da noite passada. Eles tinham planejado assistir outra maratona de Friends, mas ao invés disso ficaram se agarrando no sofá. Minutos depois seu pensamento foi interrompido pela discussão entre Emmet e Edward. Ela quase caiu em risos quando viu eles dando cotoveladas um no outro enquanto jogavam. _Homens!_

"Não é só isso que é inacreditável." –Alice comentou com um sorriso divertido. –"Bella, você pode ser presa pelas coisas que está pensando."

"Hãa?" –Bella perguntou quando finalmente desviou o olhar dos garotos.

"Ah, sim, ela está nas nuvens." –Rosalie riu.

"O que foi?" –Bella perguntou confusa enquanto sentava.

"Você estava babando pelo Edward." –Alice comentou.

"Não, eu não estava." –Bella negou.

"Sério?" –Rosalie perguntou. –"Então porque está vermelha, Sra. Cullen? –Bella desviou o olhar e sentiu um sorriso formar no seu rosto. Secretamente ela gostava que todos a chamassem assim. Ela era louca por Edward e adorava ficar com ele.

"Cala boca." –Bella murmurou. Rosalie e Alice riram.

"Bella, você está tão apaixonada." –Alice disse. -"É tão bonitinho."

"Não estou! E vocês duas, por favor, será que podem ficar quietas antes eu as mate?" -Bella as alertou. Elas estavam torrando a paciência de Bella por ela estar tão feliz e despreocupada. Emmet foi o responsável por espalhar a noticia sobre Edward e Bella estarem juntos. Quando seus amigos chegaram em Chicago, Alice havia marchado até o apartamento querendo detalhes.

"Vendo como a Bella está vermelha, eu acho que a carapuça serviu, né Alice?" –Rosalie disse animada.

"Eu concordo, Rose. Olha o que o garoto fez com ela."

"Ele não fez nada." –Bella protestou.

"Eu acho que esse chupão no pescoço, diz o contrário." –Rosalie riu. Alice logo entrou nessa. Bella imediatamente cobriu a marca com sua mão enquanto tentava esconder com seu cabelo. _Eu pensei que não dava para notar. Merda. __Edward e sua boca!_

"O que mais ele_ não _fez?"

"Alice." –Bella exclamou.

"O que?" –Alice disse sorrindo inocentemente.

"Vocês sabem que não é bem assim. Eu disse a vocês que estamos indo devagar." –Bella lembrou. Ela e Edward decidiram não apressar. Eles podiam estar casados. mas eles estavam mais na fase de 'encontros'. Ainda tinham que aprender muito sobre o outro.

"Nós sabemos. Só estamos brincando." –Rosalie disse.

"Estamos felizes por vocês." –Alice adicionou.

"Obrigada." –Bella respondeu com sorriso.

"Aha, pega isso, Emmet." –Edward exclamou. As garotas pularam da cadeira e olharam para os rapazes.

"O que? Ei, isso é uma porcaria e você roubou nessa última manobra." –Emmet acusou.

"Eu não roubei. Foi totalmente legal."

"Não foi. Jasper, você concorda comigo, certo?"

"Bom ..."

"Traidor." –Emmet proclamou.

"Eu te disse." –Edward assegurou.

"Eu acho que é a nossa deixa pra ir embora." –Alice declarou. Bella olhou para o relógio e notou que era quase meia noite.

"Está ficando tarde e ainda tem jogo amanhã." –Rosalie disse. –"Eu acho que os garotos já jogaram vídeo game o suficiente para uma noite."

"Eu quero uma revanche." –Emmet pediu enquanto se levantava. Edward logo o seguiu.

"De jeito nenhum, foi um jogo limpo e você apenas está nervoso por ter perdido." –Edward disse.

"Não, eu ..."

"Certo, garotos, já chega." –Rosalie interviu.

"Mas..." –Emmet começou a protestar.

"Vamos, Em." – ela o repreendeu.

"Ha ha ha." –Edward provocou.

"Edward!" –Bella ralhou. Jasper então riu entredentes.

"Tem alguma coisa que você quer falar, Jazz?" –Alice perguntou enquanto estava com os braços cruzados.

"Não." –ele rapidamente respondeu.

"Bom, estamos indo embora antes que a briga comece. Alem do mais, eu preciso do meu sono de beleza." –Rosalie disse. –"Então, está pronto?"

"Sim." –Emmet respondeu.

"Jazz, você também está pronto?" –Alice perguntou.

"Sim." –ele respondeu.

"Ok, nos vemos amanhã." –Alice disse dando um abraço em Bella. –"Obrigada por nos receber."

"Sem problema." –Bella respondeu. Todos eles se despediram e quando Bella fechou a porta, riu. Ela escutou Emmet gritar que ainda queria uma revanche.

"Que perdedor." –Edward brincou.

"Edward!" –Bella o repreendeu enquanto começou a limpar a mesinha da sala. –"Ele é seu irmão."

"Só torna as coisas piores." –ele retorquiu a seguindo.

"Você é um idiota." –Bella riu enquanto jogava todas as coisas fora. Um segundo depois ela sentiu as braços de Edward envolvendo a cintura dela por trás.

"Sim, mas eu sou o seu idiota." –ele disse. Bella sorriu pelas palavras.

"Infelizmente." –ela gracejou. Edward sorriu torto enquanto a beijava na bochecha. Ele então começou a traçar vagarosamente um caminho de beijos pelo pescoço a provocando.

"Eu não via a hora deles saírem." –ele disse rouco. –"Agora eu tenho você só para mim." –Bella encostou no peito de Edward e moveu sua cabeça para que ele tivesse um melhor acesso.

"Urgh, a gente não deveria estar aqui." –ela disse sem ar. –"Você já me deixou uma marca outro dia. Rosalie e Alice perceberam."

"Bom." –Edward murmurou. –"Agora todos sabem que você é minha."

"Mas é para isso que serve o anel."-Bella disse. Ela virou e o beijou. Os dois se beijaram apaixonados por mais alguns minutos até que Edward deu uns passos para trás. A próxima coisa que ela soube, era que Edward segurou o seu quadril e a levantou para que ela se sentasse à mesa. Ela arfou surpresa, mas não interrompeu o beijo. Ela apenas o puxou para perto e prendeu as pernas em volta do quadril dele. Edward gemeu pelo contato dos corpos enquanto continuava a beijá-la. Os dois se beijaram por mais alguns minutos até que Bella se afastou.

"Por mais que eu ame te beijar, temos que ir para a cama." –ela disse. –"O jogo é amanhã."

"E daí?" –Edward perguntou enquanto começou a beijar o pescoço novamente.

"Então, nós ..." –Bella parou por alguns instantes tentando se lembrar o que ia dizer. Os lábios e a língua de Edward na sua pele estavam a deixando maluca. Era difícil se concentrar. –"Nós dois, temos que descansar especialmente você." –ela finalmente se lembrou depois de um minuto.

"Já descansei." –ele declarou. Ele agora estava deixando um caminho molhado pelo ombro dela.

"Edward." –Bella implorou. –"Estou falando sério."

"Ok." –ele disse um minuto depois. –"Estraga prazer."

"Desculpe, estou cansada." –ela disse. –"Se eu não dormir agora, vou acordar exausta, mal vou conseguir torcer para vocês e Alice vai me torrar a paciência."

"Bom, não queremos isso agora?" –Bella mexeu a cabeça. Edward então a tirou da mesa e a colocou no chão.

"Obrigada." –ela disse. Bella ficou de pezinho para dar um selinho. Edward, entretanto, aprofundou o beijo antes que ela pudesse se afastar.

"Urgh, eu disse para você parar de fazer isso." –Bella gemeu. Ele estava tornando as coisas mais difíceis. Ele estava tão gostoso agora mesmo e ela pode sentir todo o corpo formigar por causa dos beijos.

"Fazer o que?" –ele perguntou inocente tentando irritá-la.

"Me beijando desse jeito." –ela respondeu afobada.

"Desculpe, eu não consigo evitar Bella. Você é tão irresistível. Além disso, precisamos compensar o tempo perdido." –ele sorriu enquanto a puxava novamente. Bella sabia o que ele estava fazendo. _Bom, dois podem jogar o mesmo jogo, _ela meditou.

"Ah, não senhor. Chega disso." –ela declarou. –"Só depois ... depois de ganhar o jogo beneficente amanhã." _Eu o peguei._

"O que?" –Edward riu. –"Não pode estar falando sério?"

"Ah, claro que estou. Você precisa se focar e não vou ajudar. Então, até você vencer aquele jogo, nada de beijo." –ela proclamou.

"Bella, isso é estúpido." –Edward disse.

"Qual o problema? Está com medo que não possa agüentar?" –ela o desafiou sorrindo torto.

"Na verdade é o oposto." –Edward disse. –"Você sabe que não pode resistir ao meu charme."

"Sério?" –ela perguntou enquanto colocando os braços em volta do pescoço dele e se aproximava perigosamente. O nariz encostou no dele enquanto os lábios dela rondava provocante perto dos dele. Ele estava tão instigado agora e só ficou pior quando Bella aproximou ainda mais. Apesar do esforço, não demorou muito para que Edward caísse em tentação e para que se aproximasse dela. Enquanto se aproximava, uma das mãos dela deslizou até o peito dele.

"Você perdeu, Cullen." –ela disse antes que se afastasse. Bella então se livrou do abraço dele e começou a sair da cozinha. Ela o olhou mais uma vez sorrindo vitoriosa. Depois de perceber, o que Bella tinha acabado de fazer, Edward estreitou os olhos. _Ela é boa, mas eu sou melhor. _Edward teve uma idéia brilhante e sabia que ela não iria resistir.

* * *

"Uau." –Rosalie comentou. –"Isso foi muito bom." –eles estavam no jogo de baseball e o time da Universidade de Chicago estava ganhando.

"O garoto está pegando fogo." –Alice proclamou. O time estava jogando bem, mas Edward era definitivamente o centro das atenções.

"Com certeza." –Lauren disse. Bella olhou para trás e viu que Lauren estava passando os lábios na boca. Ela a encarou antes de voltar a atenção para Rosalie e Alice.

"Ele está jogando bem, né?" –_Quem diria que minha estratégia daria certo? _Edward estava muito focado no jogo, porque Bella havia dito que só iria beijá-lo depois que ele ganhasse o jogo beneficente para arredar fundos para o Hospital Universitário. Aparentemente, era um incentivo para ele dar duro, mas ela não havia mencionado o que aconteceria se o time perdesse. Provavelmente, Bella iria beijá-lo do mesmo modo. Edward havia tentado beijá-lo algumas vezes naquele dia, mas ela conseguiu resistir. Não foi fácil. O garoto era muito sexy.

Depois de meia hora o jogo havia terminado e a Universidade de Chicago havia ganho. Os rapazes foram para o vestiário e Edward havia mandando uma mensagem dizendo que estaria no estacionamento em dez minutos. Quando Bella chegou no Volvo, Edward já estava a esperando.

"Oi." –Bella o cumprimentou. –"Você estava ótimo hoje à noite."

"Obrigado." –Edward respondeu com um sorriso sexy. –"Eu acho que posso dizer que tive algumas razões para detonar o outro time."

"Sério? Quais razões são essas?" –Bella perguntou flertando enquanto colocava os braços envolta do pescoço de Edward.

"Bom, primeiro por que eu não queria perder. Segundo, porque ..."

"Sim?" –Bella perguntou enquanto se aproximava do rosto dele.

"Eu fiz uma aposta com Emmet e Jasper que eu iria fazer a maioria dos pontos." –ele disse. –"Ganhei cinqüenta dólares."

"Ah." –Bella comentou tentando não parecer desapontada. –"Só isso?"

"Basicamente." –Edward respondeu sério. Ele estava tentando desesperadamente controlar o riso. A cara de Bella era impagável. Ele sabia que Bella esperava que a beijasse agora, mas Edward ainda não iria desistir do seu plano.

"Você tem certeza?" –Bella perguntou novamente.

"Bem, tem mais uma coisa." –ele declarou se aproximando.

"Sim?" –Bella perguntou com falta de ar.

"Eu estava pensando que nós poderíamos jantar fora para celebrar. O que você acha?"

"Hum, vamos sim." –Bella respondeu com um sorriso contido. _Que merda está acontecendo aqui? Ele estava querendo me beijar o dia inteiro. Agora que ele pode, porque não tentou? _Bella não entendia e estava confusa.

"Você está bem?" –Edward perguntou. Bella parecia estar perdida em seus pensamentos. Ela estava tentando entender o que estava acontecendo com ele e por que ainda não havia a beijado. Edward suprimiu um sorriso que estava formando em sua face.

"Hum, sim." –Bella disse enquanto deixava seus pensamentos de lado. –"Aonde você está querendo ir?"

"Tem um restaurante italiano que não é muito longe do campus." –ele informou. –"Acho que deveríamos ir lá?"

"Claro." –Bella respondeu. –"Então vamos." –ela então tirou os braços dela do pescoço de Edward e entrou no Volvo. Edward fez o mesmo. O caminho até o restaurante foi silencioso. _Ele deve estar zoando comigo, _Bella concluiu. É a única razão para que Edward não tinha a beijado. _Bom eu não vou ser a primeira a ceder_. Depois de cinco minutos, eles chegaram ao restaurante. Demorou um pouco mais de vinte minutos para eles finalmente se acomodarem, já e era sábado e o lugar estava lotado.

"A garçonete já vem." –o sommelier disse enquanto entregava o cardápio.

"Bom, eu já sei que vou pedir." –Edward declarou quando viu que serviam costela.

"Eu não sei." –Bella disse. –"A última vez eu pedi spaghetti a bolonhesa. Estava bom, mas vou pedir algo diferente."

"Você já esteve aqui antes?" –Edward perguntou surpreso.

"Sim, eu vim com Jacob no nosso aniversário de três meses." –Bella respondeu.

"Desculpe, eu não sab ..."

"Não, tudo bem." –Bella o assegurou. –"Só porque eu não gosto mais do cara não significa que eu não gosto do restaurante. Além do mais, a companhia dessa vez é mil vezes melhor." –Edward sorriu antes de pegar a mão esquerda dela e acariciá-la. A garçonete Emma apareceu um minuto depois e eles fizeram o pedido.

"Já trago suas bebidas." –ela declarou antes de sair.

"Você pediu berinjela?" –Edward perguntou.

"Sim, porque?" –Bella respondeu.

"É nojento."

"Não é não. Berinjela a Parmegiana é maravilhoso. Minha avó sempre fazia quando eu era pequena."

"Mas ainda parece nojento."

"Bom, porque não prova um pouco." –Bella declarou.

"Não." –Edward negou.

"Você, Edward Cullen, precisa expandir seus horizontes." –ela disse.

"Urgh, tudo bem." –ele cedeu depois de um minuto. Não tinha como discutir quando ela estava com o olhar determinado. –"Mas se eu não gostar, não vou comer nunca mais."

"É justo." –Bella riu. Ambos começaram a conversar sobre coisas cotidianas enquanto esperavam pela comida.

"Então, você já descobriu seu nome pornô?" –Bella perguntou.

"Meu o que?" –Edward riu quase derramando sua soda.

"Seu nome pornô." –Bella disse. Edward mexeu sua cabeça com um sorriso divertido. –"Você pega o nome do seu primeiro animal de estimação e o nome de solteira de sua mãe e combina. Daí, você tem seu nome pornô,"

"E aonde você aprendeu isso?" –Edward perguntou.

"Meu amigo Mike me ensinou quando eu estava no colegial." –Bella respondeu. –"Então, qual o nome do seu primeiro animal de estimação?"

"Eu tive um cachorro chamado Spunk." –ele respondeu.

"Interessante." –Bella comentou. –"E o nome de solteira da sua mãe?"

"Manson."

"Então seu nome porno é Spunk Manson." –ela disse antes de gargalhar. Edward também fez o mesmo.

"Inacreditável." –ele riu enquanto mexia sua cabeça. –"E qual o seu?"

"Eu tinha um coelho chamado Bunny e o nome de minha mãe de solteira é Brigard. Então meu nome pornô é Bunny Brigard," –ela disse. Edward sorriu torto. –"O que?"

"Bunny Brigard." –Edward repetiu. –"Eu gostei e é bem sexy." –ele então começou a se mover para mais próximo dela.

"Bom, eu também gostei do seu, Spunk." –Bella respondeu flertando. Ela então começou a se aproximar dele. Eles estavam próximos e Bella pode sentir a respiração de Edward em sua face. Ela não o havia beijado desde ontem à noite e estava começando a ficar maluca. Edward sentia o mesmo. Ele estava louco de saudades e queria sentir os lábios dela sobre o dele. Edward resolveu colocar seu plano de lado, Edward se aproximou ainda mais. Ele colocou uma de suas mãos no cabelo dela e a outra no joelho. Bella sentiu ficar sem ar pelo contato. Ela fechou os olhos quando percebeu que Edward iria beijá-la.

"Aqui está." –a garçonete anunciou sua chegada. Edward rapidamente se afastou e se xingou. _Estava tão perto, _ele pensou. Bella abriu os olhos, ela não queria ser má com a garçonete, mas estava pensando seriamente em apertar a garganta dela por ter atrapalhado.

"Bom apetite." –a garçonete disse depois de colocar a refeição de ambos na mesa. Ela então saiu. Edward e Bella se olharam acalorados antes de começar a jantar. Ambos queriam beijar, mas o momento foi arruinado. Até tentaram conversar casualmente, mas estava meio forçado. Bella tentou melhorar a situação fazendo com que Edward comesse berinjela. Ele acabou gostando e começou a filar um pouco do prato dela. Bella protestou todas às vezes, embora secretamente não ligou já que sabia que não conseguiria comer tudo sozinha.

"Vocês gostariam de comer sobremesa?" –Emma perguntou assim que terminaram de jantar.

"Humm, eu quero uma torta de chocolate." –Bella pediu enquanto devolvia o menú de sobremesas.

"Eu também." –Edward disse.

"Ok, eu já volto." –O par sentou em silêncio até que Bella começou a falar das aulas.

"Então, como você foi na prova de bioquímica ontem?" –Bella perguntou.

"Foi tudo bem." –Edward disse. –"Não foi muito difícil, esperava que fosse pior."

"Aqui está." –Emma disse enquanto colocava a sobremesa na mesa antes de ir até outra mesa.

"Falando em provas, elas estão terminando e logo vem as férias de inverno."

"Urgh, nem me lembre." –Edward disse. Ele não queria gastar as duas semanas que tinha entre o Natal e Ano Novo, voltando para Forks. Edward havia perguntando a Jasper se ele e Emmet poderiam ficar na casa dele. Pelo menos, a família dele era normal.

"Bom, é que eu só estou falando porque ... humm ... porque tem algo que eu quero perguntar." –Bella informou um pouco nervosa.

"Ok." –Edward disse. Ele colocou seu garfo de lado e acenou para que ela continuasse.

"Não se preocupe em dizer que não quer ir. Não há pressão. Eu vou entender completamente se você rejeitar e querer fazer outra coisa. Quero dizer, vai ser feriado e provavelmente você já deve ter planos, mas eu tive essa idéia e ..."

"Bella, você está divagando." –Edward analisou com um sorriso divertido. Ele colocou a mão dele sobre a dela para acalmá-la.

"Certo, desculpe." –ela disse. –"É que eu estava pensando quais serão seus planos para o Natal, se você não tiver algum já."

"Hum, não tenho nada definido." –Edward disse. –"Eu não quero voltar para minha casa, mas estava considerando em ficar na casa de Jasper. Por quê?

"Bom, eu estava pensando –ou esperando, que se você não tivesse nenhum plano para o feriado de fim de ano, você poderia ir comigo a Phoenix." –Bella explicou enquanto brincava com seu anel e mordia o lábio. –"Minha família sempre faz uma festa de Natal bem elaborada e todos os meus parentes estarão lá. Eu sei que pode ser estranho para você já que não conhece ninguém, mas podíamos passar o Natal juntos."

"E eu queria muito que conhecesse meus amigos e mostrar aonde eu cresci. Eu também, acho que minha mãe está morrendo de vontade de vê-lo de novo, já que, tecnicamente, você é o genro. Eu quero muito que você vá, mas se não puder e se for muito estranho você não ..." –Bella foi interrompida pelos lábios de Edward. Ela gemeu suavemente pelo contato e imediatamente respondeu. O beijo era quente, mas também carinhoso.

"Eu adoraria ir até Phoenix com você." –Edward disse com um sorriso depois de se afastar. Ele não queria ficar longe dela no feriado e preferia que passassem juntos. Edward não disse nada já que imaginava que ela tinha feito planos com a família. Ele não queria se intrometer, mas estava feliz que ela o havia convidado.

"Sério?" –Bella perguntou feliz e um pouco surpresa.

"Sim. Você foi até Forks. Então está na hora de ir até Phoenix e conhecer sua família. Eles parecem bem legais."

"Bom, 'legal' não é a palavra certa. Eu diria 'excentricos'." –Bella brincou.

"De qualquer modo, não quero ficar longe de você." –Edward disse enquanto ele acariciava a bochecha dela. –"Espero que eles gostem de mim."

"Eles vão gostar." –Bella o assegurou. Ela então sorriu tímida.

"O que foi?" –Edward perguntou curioso.

"Já estava na hora de você me beijar." –ela provocou.

"Desculpe, mas eu tinha que torturá-la um pouco pelo que você fez ontem à noite e hoje." –Edward respondeu brincando.

"Bom, no futuro, nunca não me beijar novamente." –Bella disse enquanto se aproximava dele.

"Confie em mim, não vou." –ele sorriu torto e a beijou apaixonadamente. Demorou só alguns segundos até que Emma aparecesse com a conta.

"Eu juro, se ela fosse um cara, eu batia nela." –Edward murmurou quando ela não estava mais perto deles.

"Edward!" –Bella o repreendeu.

"Sinto muito, mas é a verdade. Ela nos interrompeu umas cem vezes. Está começando a ficar irritante."

"Eu duvido muito que tenha sido tantas vezes." –Bella analisou sorrindo.

"Você sabe que é verdade." –Edward sorriu torto quando a viu tentando não rir.

"Tanto faz." –ela comentou antes de falar rouca no ouvido dele. –"Só pague a conta, Spunk, assim voltamos ao apartamento. Eu garanto que não vai ter interrupções lá." –Edward sorriu ainda mais enquanto ele pegava a carteira para pagar a conta e a gorjeta.

"Vamos lá, Bunny." –ele disse enquanto a puxava do seu lugar e a guiava para fora do restaurante.

"Edward!" –Bella exclamou rindo. Ela mal teve tempo de colocar o casaco. Eles estavam no estacionamento e ele estava praticamente a arrastando para o Volvo.

"Edward!" –ela disse novamente tentando chamar a atenção dele.

"Agora não, Bella!" –ele declarou enquanto a puxava. Bella riu e mexeu sua cabeça. Era uma causa perdida. Parecia que Edward era um homem em uma missão e nada o atrapalharia.

* * *

**Obrigada por todos os reviews! Eu disse que a demora iria valer a pena e valeu! Uma declaração e um beijo super hot na chuva é lindo! Rs! Eu quero um Edward para mim!!!!! Alías quem não quer?!?**

**Eu nem sabia que conseguiria postar esse capitulo! Eu tive uma virose no feriado e fiquei de cama por dois dias! Mas ainda bem que consegui terminá-lo ontem. Bom espero que tenham gostado!**

**Então gente, qual seu nome pornô? O meu é Honey Gomes! **

**Bjnhs**

**Dani**


	34. Chapter 34

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

* * *

.: Capítulo 34 :.

"O que acham desse?" –Jasper perguntou.

"Não, parece muito barato." –Rosalie respondeu.

"E esse?"

"Na brilha o suficiente." –Bella respondeu.

"Ok, meninas, vocês tem que gostar desse. É de um designer."

"Na verdade, é até legal." –Bella disse. –"Mas é falso."

"É por isso que está barato." –Rosalie concluiu.

"Urgh, eu odeio fazer compras!" –Jasper disse frustrado. Naquele segunda feira a tarde, os três amigos estavam fazendo compras para o Natal. Jasper estava com problemas em achar o presente perfeito para Alice.

"Jasper, não é tão ruim. Você e Alice namoram há anos então a conhece muito bem. Tenho certeza que encontrara alguma coisa." –Bella assegurou.

"Eu já dei jóias, bolsas e outras coisas, mas ... eu não sei. Eu quero dar algo mais pessoal a ela esse ano."

"Como o quê?" –Rosalie perguntou enquanto olhava alguns acessórios na prateleira.

"Esse é o problema, não consigo pensar em nada."

"Não se preocupe, vai acabar comprando algo." –Bella disse enquanto olhava alguns brincos maravilhosos em uma caixa de vidro. Um chamou sua atenção, eles eram pequenos e brilhavam. Bella não podia evitar de olhá-los.

"Bella, o que você acha? Bella? Bella! –Jasper tentou chamar sua atenção um minuto depois.

"Hãã?" –ela perguntou finalmente se virando para ele.

"O que você acha desse?" –Jasper perguntou enquanto segurava um bracelete de prata.

"Eu não sei, parece simples." –Bella disse.

"Não vai achar isso por muito tempo. É como se fosse um amuleto. Eu pensei em comprá-lo para simbolizar todos os momentos especiais que passamos. Você acha que ela vai gostar?"

"Na verdade, eu acho que ela vai amar." –Bella respondeu. –"É pessoal e bonito."

"Também concordo. Boa escolha, Jazz." –Rosalie comentou.

"Finalmente." –Jasper suspirou aliviado e então seguiu o olhar de Bella. –"Então, o que estava olhando um minuto atrás?"

"Ah, hum, nada." –Bella respondeu rapidamente.

"Bella, você estava totalmente encarando. Não tem como não ser nada." –Rosalie analisou.

"É só um par de brincos. Nada demais." –ela disse.

"Qual deles?" –Jasper perguntou curioso.

"Aqueles." –Bella disse apontando.

"Uau, são lindos." –Rosalie disse.

"Sim, mas custam quase trezentos dólares." –ela respondeu.

"Bom, talvez se você se comportou esse ano, quem sabe o Noel irá lhe trazer." –Jasper brincou.

"Não contaria com isso." –Bella disse.

"Então, será que podemos sair dessa loja ou ainda vamos procurar algo mais?" –Rosalie perguntou.

"Eu só preciso pagar pelos braceletes." –Jasper informou. Depois de vinte minutos, eles saíram da loja e agora estavam andando pelos corredores do shopping.

"Então, está feliz agora?" – Bela perguntou a ele.

"Extremamente." –Jasper declarou. –"Agora é a sua vez. O que você está pensando em comprar para Edward?"

"Eu já comprei pela internet." –Bella disse.

"E 'isso' seria?" –Rosalie perguntou.

"O 'isso' que está se referindo é uma surpresa. Até Edward ganhar, eu não vou dizer uma palavra." –Bella proclamou.

"Vai Bella, não é como se fossemos contar a ele." –Jasper argumentou.

"Dá pelo menos uma dica." –Rosalie adicionou.

"Não, sinto muito."

"Bom, você não é nada divertida." –Jasper disse brincando.

"Então, alguma novidade?" –Rosalie provocou.

"Cala a boca!" –Bella riu enquanto a beliscava no braço.

"Relaxa, você sabe que estou brincando."

"Então, o que vamos fazer agora?" –Jasper perguntou. –"Sem ofensa, mas estou começando a ficar cansado."

"E você se acha atlético." –Bella zombou.

"Já faz três horas que estamos aqui." –ele analisou.

"Três horas que foram dedicadas a ajudá-lo a encontrar o presente perfeito para Alice." –Rosalie disse.

"Ei, foram vocês que quiseram vir comigo." –ele se defendeu. –"E acredito que Bella conseguiu comprar presentes para toda família dela."

"Graças a Deus." –Bella murmurou. Por mais que gostasse de sua família, as compras de Natal eram sempre um inferno. Ela tinha que comprar presentes para seus pais, para o Phil, para os primos e agregados da família.

"Mas eu ainda tenho que passar em uma loja de brinquedos." –Bella declarou. Ela tinha acabado de lembrar que tinha que comprar presentes para os sobrinhos de Phill.

"Bate o sino, pequenino, sino de Belém ..." –Jasper começou a cantar e as meninas começaram a caminhar mais rápido.

"Eu acho que ele está perdido." –Rosalie murmurou.

"Talvez ele tenha ficado louco por tanto tempo no shopping." –Bella concordou. As duas sorriram.

"Vamos lá, cantem comigo, vocês sabem que querem." –Jasper persuadiu.

"Desculpe. Eu te conheço?" –Bella perguntou rindo.

"Eu não me lembro de ser irmã de um cara louco que canta musicas infantis." –Rosalie disse.

"Não posso evitar, é o espírito de natal."

"Aparentemente, não é só isso." –Bella brincou enquanto Rosalie riu.

"Traidoras." –Jasper acusou brincando. Os três continuaram a caminhada pelo shopping. Bella estava feliz pela distração, já que não teve muito tempo com os exames finais e a monitoria. Nem Edward.

Ele estava sobre pressão e estava mais estressado ultimamente. Bella não via a hora para que o semestre terminasse, assim voltaria para casa e descansaria um pouco. O ambiente familiar não seria depressivo e era o precisava. Além disso queria rever os amigos. Bella estava louca para ver sua amiga Angela. Elas sempre conversavam pelo telefone e mandavam emails, mas não era o mesmo que pessoalmente.

"Então, já acabou?" –Jasper perguntou desesperado enquanto saiam da loja de brinquedos.

"Eu não preciso comprar mais nada." –Rosalie disse depois olhou para Bella.

"Eu, também." –Bella declarou.

"Finalmente!" –Jasper disse feliz enquanto caminhava até o estacionamento. Bella começou a pensar em todas as coisas que tinha que fazer quando chegasse no apartamento. Ela tinha que fazer alguns trabalhos e estudar para a prova. _Vida de universitário é um saco ..._

* * *

"Droga." –Bella xingou. A mala dela não fechava. Já fazia uma semana que havia ido ao shopping e Bella estava tentando desesperadamente terminar de arrumar a mala. Ela e Edward iriam viajar na próxima quinta já que na quarta feira todos os exames finais terminariam. Todas as suas roupas estavam arrumadas assim como os acessórios, mas o maior problema eram os presentes. Depois de cinco minutos tentando, Bella decidiu que estava na hora de pedir por reforço. Ela então se levantou do chão e caminhou até a sala. Edward estava sentado no sofá com os livros e cadernos espalhados pela mesinha.

"Eu já te disse como eu odeio microbiologia?" –ele comentou enquanto olhava suas anotações.

"Umas cem vezes nas últimas duas horas." –Bella respondeu com um sorriso. Edward suspirou e passou a mão no rosto.

"Por quê não descansa um pouco? Eu preciso da sua ajuda." –Bella disse.

"Ok." –ele respondeu enquanto se levantava. Edward realmente precisava respirar um pouco. –"No que precisa de ajuda?"

"Minha mala." –Bella respondeu enquanto caminhava até o quarto. –"Não fecha."

"Bom, está bem cheia." –Edward analisou. –"O que você colocou ai dentro?"

"Presentes."

"Sério? Tudo isso?"

"Sim." –ela confirmou. –"Agora minha família é grande. Lembra?"

"Meu presente está ai?" –Edward perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

"Possivelmente." –ela disse. –"Mas já está embalado então nem pense nisso."

"Por favor, Bella, eu tenho auto-controle. Não preciso ficar bisbilhotando."

"Sério? Será que é por causa disso que eu o vi xeretando minhas gavetas no outro dia?" –ela perguntou.

"Eu disse a você que não consegui encontrar minha meia." –Edward inventou uma desculpa.

"E porque a sua meia estaria na minha gaveta de lingerie?" –ela perguntou enquanto cruzava os braços.

"Nunca se sabe. Às vezes as coisas se misturam quando está lavando." –ele sorriu inocente. A verdade era que desde criança, Edward não conseguia esperar para abrir seu presente. Ele era um pouco impaciente e continuava assim mesmo com vinte anos. Antes que Bella chegasse, ele procurou no closet, debaixo da cama e em outros lugares que ele achava que poderia estar. Ele mal tinha aberto a gaveta quando Bella chegou e o pegou no flagra.

"Você nem sabe mais o que falar." –ela riu.

"É a verdade." –ele assegurou, mas o sorriso na face dele disse o oposto.

"Ah, tanto faz. Só me ajude a fechar isso aqui." –ela disse enquanto revirava os olhos. Os dois ficaram de joelhos no chão. Enquanto Bella segurou a parte superior da mala, Edward puxou o zíper. No inicio estava difícil, mas ele conseguiu fechar.

"Não abra até chegarmos lá." –Edward avisou. Estava tudo tão apertado que não haveria outra chance para fechar novamente se Bella abrisse para colocar alguma coisa a mais.

"Então, onde você escondeu meu presente?" –Bella perguntou.

"Seu presente está bem embrulhado e bem escondido na minha mala."

"Você mesmo embrulhou?" –Bella perguntou surpresa.

"Claro que não. Se fosse eu, estaria um desastre e muito durex, então pedi para Alice."

"Esperto, garoto." –ela riu e deu um selinho. Quando ela começou a se afastar, Edward a segurou firme em seus braços e a beijou apaixonadamente. Bella correspondeu imediatamente e colocou os braços em volta do pescoço.

"Humm, porque isso?"

"Acho que posso dizer que estou agradecido por me salvar de mais um feriado na casa dos Cullen." –Edward respondeu. Bella sorriu e o beijou novamente.

"De nada. Além disso, eu quero você comigo." –ela declarou enquanto o acariciava na bochecha. –"Todos os meus parentes estão ansiosos para conhecê-lo. Tenho certeza que minha mãe já chamou todo mundo."

"Oww, que pressão hein." –Edward brincou.

"Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que eles vão amá-lo."

"E os seus amigos? Você contou sobre nós?"

"Eles já sabem que estamos casados. Eles foram as únicas pessoas que contei além da minha família, mas não sabem que não te odeio mais ou que você vem comigo. Imaginei que seria uma boa surpresa."

"Isso é reconfortante." –Edward riu.

"Ah, você sabe o que eu quis dizer." –Bella disse.

"Eu não acho, mas você vai ter que me mostrar." –Edward sorriu. Bella revirou os olhos antes de beijá-lo. O beijo começou devagar, mas logo acelerou. Enquanto Edward beijava o pescoço de Bella, ele gentilmente a deitou no chão e ficou sobre ela. Edward. A respiração de Bella ficou mais pesada quando sentiu os lábios de Edward em seu pescoço.

Enquanto isso, as mãos dele estavam massageando a cintura de Bella com seus dedos. O toque de Edward fez com que Bella sentisse um calor emanado do corpo. Ela colocou uma das mãos no cabelo dele, a outra deslizou pelas costas dele e tocou os músculos. Bella o escutou gemer contra o seu pescoço quando ela começou a massagear os músculos dele. Eventualmente, Bella levantou um pouco as blusa para que ele soubesse que o queria sem ela.

Edward não reclamou, todo o corpo estava como se estivesse entrado em combustão. Depois de tirar toda sua blusa, ele ficou sobre ela e a beijou possessivamente. Ele a escutou gemer. A cada segundo, Edward estava sentindo-se mais excitado e não sabia o se conseguira se controlar. Tudo em Bella era sexy e intoxicante, mas ele sabia que ela não estava pronta para ir mais longe e não iria forçá-la. Foi por este motivo que se afastou antes que ficasse perdido.

"Qual o problema?" –Bella perguntou sem ar quando o viu se afastar e se levantar.

"Nada." –ele disse. –"Está ficando tarde e preciso terminar de estudar."

"Que foi?" –Bella perguntou perplexa enquanto se levantava. _Desde quando ele prefere estudar que dar uns amassos? Algo está acontecendo?_

"Está tudo bem?" –ela perguntou enquanto o via colocar sua blusa. Edward pode escutar um pouco de dor e preocupação na voz dela. Logo ele a encarou.

"Sim." –ele a assegurou. Edward acariciou a bochecha dela antes de beijá-la na testa. –"Eu só ... só não quero que me deixar levar. A verdade é que você é bem tentadora, Bella."

"Ah." –Bella disse enquanto entendeu o que ele quis dizer. Ela sentiu um sorriso formar em seus lábios. Significava muito que Edward estava respeitando seus limites – mesmo que estivesse começando a pensar em ceder. Seus sentimentos por Edward estava ficando cada vez mais forte e este o momento não era exceção. –"Obrigada." -Edward acenou antes de dar um beijo carinhoso.

"Você deve dormir." –ele avisou. –"Você não tem prova de gramática amanhã?"

"Sim." –Bella respondeu, mas duvidou que pudesse dormir, não até que ele estivesse perto dela.

"Daqui a pouco eu venho." –ele prometeu enquanto se levantava. Ele então ofereceu a mão para Bella se levantar.

"Boa sorte." –ela disse antes de beijá-lo rapidamente. –"Não bitole muito."

"Bella." –ele sorriu.

"Vai." –Bella riu enquanto o empurrava para a porta. Ela se preparou para dormir e secretamente contou os minutos para que pudesse dormir nos braços de Edward.

* * *

**Oiii pessoal !!!**

**E ai gostaram do capítulo? Eu sei que esse capítulo saiu curtinho, mas é porque não gostei da cena que eu escrevi então resolvi postar sem ela. E essa cena hot entre Bella e Edward? Como Edward parou? Tadinha da Bella, ficou chupando o dedo. Edward tem que pegar de jeito a Bella, não acham?**

**Enfim, queria agradecer a todos os reviews. Já passaram de quatrocentos e quando comecei a escrever não imaginava que chegaria a tanto, por isso muitooooooo obrigaaadoooo mesmo! **

**Muitas pessoas perguntaram da onde eu tirei a idéia do nome pornô. Bom, não foi minha, eu vi em uma comunidade de um seriado no Orkut. Quem quiser me add: **

**A minha virose melhorou. Não estava conseguindo comer nada. Só bolacha. Só queria um Edward para cuidar de mim. Mas ta difícil, só tem sapo no mercado. Rs! Vocês não acham?**

**Bom vou ficando por aqui.**

**Bjnhs,**

**Dani**


	35. Chapter 35

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

* * *

.: Capítulo 35 :.

"Bella, acorda." –Edward disse suavemente no ouvido dela. O avião acabara de aterrissar. Ele a mexeu de modo gentil para que ela acordasse.

"Já chegamos." –ele anunciou.

"Humm, já? –ela disse se espreguiçando e a passando a mão nos olhos. A comissária de bordo anunciou que agora era seguro para sair do avião. Edward se levantou e pegou a mala de mão de Bella no compartimento. Depois pegou sua mala que estava no chão. Bella pegou sua bolsa que estava perto se saiu de seu lugar para ir a fila. Não demorou muito para saírem do portão de desembarque. Ela logo escutou alguém a chamando.

"Bella! Bella! Aqui." –Renné gritou enquanto acenava com as mãos para conseguir a atenção deles. O aeroporto estava lotado e era muito difícil para que Bella visse sua mãe.

"Ah, lá estão eles." –Bella anunciou. Ela então segurou as mãos de Edward e caminhou até a mãe e Phill.

"Bem vinda, Bells." –Phill a cumprimentou com um abraço.

"Sentimos sua falta, desastrada." –Renné disse enquanto dava um abraço apertado. Ela viu o sorriso formando nos lábios de Edward.

"Também estava com saudades." –Bella disse com um sorriso.

"É bom vê-lo novamente, Edward." –Phill comentou enquanto dava um aperto de mão em Edward.

"O mesmo, Sr. Dwyer." –Edward respondeu. –"Obrigada por me convidar e por pagar as passagens. Eu o pago mais tarde ..."

"Não se preocupe." –Renne disse enquanto fazia um aceno com a mão. –"Você é da família agora." –ela riu e depois o abraçou.

"Nossa, você é mais alto do que eu lembre." –Renné riu novamente enquanto se afastava. –"E mais bonito, também." –ela então piscou para Bella.

"Mãe." –Bella chamou a atenção;

"O que? Ele é um cara muito bonito. Eu sabia que era só questão de tempo para que você se apaixonasse por ele." –Renné comentou. Bella corou quando viu o sorriso torto no rosto de Edward.

"Bella nunca gostou de admitir, mas ela sempre teve uma queda por homens altos." –Phill adicionou. –"Ela parece um toco perto de você." –Edward riu enquanto Bella ficou rubra.

"Então, onde está Carmen?" –Bella perguntou tentando mudar de assunto antes que sua face ficasse mais vermelha. –"Ela me disse que ficaria com vocês."

"Ah, a sua prima não está se sentindo muito bem ultimamente." –Renné disse. –"Ela teve que ficar em casa para descansar um pouco, mas ela e Eleazar vêm jantar conosco."

"Eleazar?" –Edward perguntou.

"É o marido de Carmem." –Bella o lembrou.

"Ah, sim." –Edward respondeu.

"Ele é um bom cara." –Phill disse. –"Ele também adora baseball e é médico. Tenho certeza que irá se dar bem com ela."

"Legal." –Edward disse.

"Ei." –Bella murmurou enquanto alguém esbarrou nela.

"Você está bem?" –Edward perguntou enquanto colocava seus braços nos ombros de Bella.

"Eu estou bem, só está um pouco lotado aqui." –Bella disse. Depois de vinte minutos todos estavam finalmente no carro.

" ... então eu descobri que Sra. Lewis está tendo um caso." –Renné disse a Bella. Ela se virou para que visse sua filha enquanto falava. Renné estava contando as ultimas novidades da vizinhança para Bella. –"O carro do carteiro ficou estacionado por uma hora. Muito suspeito."

"Renné, eu te disse para parar de falar isso. Não é legal fofocar." –Phill a repreendeu.

"Primeiro de tudo, é verdade. A Sra. Lee disse que a janela do quarto estava aberta e pareciam dois adolescentes." –Edward e Bella se olharam com sorriso divertido e antes de rirem. –"Segundo, desde quando você fala para eu não fofocar. Outro dia eu escutei você conversando com seu amigo Bob sobre os arbustos do Sr. Carter. Você disse que eram horríveis como a esposa dela. Isso não foi nada bonito."

"Foi só uma observação." –Phill se defendeu. –"Não tenho culpa se é verdade."

"Não era, mentiroso. É a mesma coisa." –Renné disse. Edward sorriu enquanto Phill e Renne continuavam a conversar. Ele nunca tinha visto nada parecido. Eles estavam discutindo, mas não era sobre algo muito ruim. Eles não estavam gritando ou sendo grosseiros. De fato, eles estavam sorrindo e rindo. _Talvez eu tenha que Carlisle tenha que aprender algumas lições com eles._

"Desculpe." –Bella murmurou para Edward enquanto olhava para Renne e Phill. Eles tinham passado dos limites.

"Tudo bem, é divertido." – ele respondeu sorrindo. Edward deu um selinho em Bella. Ela descançou a cabeça nos ombros de Edward pois ainda estava cansada da viagem.

"Alguém parece estar cansada." –Phill comentou enquanto os olhava pelo espelho retrovisor.

"Estamos quase chegando." –Renné disse. –"Quando chegarmos, os dois podem descansar antes do jantar. Vocês dois parecem exaustos."

Edward olhou pela janela e viu todo cenário que passou. A cidade era enorme. Forks parecia minúscula perto dela. Não demorou muito para que entrassem em um bairro. Phill dirigiu mais algumas quadras até parar em uma casa simples.

"Chegamos." –Renné anunciou.

"Sim, mas só estamos morando aqui enquanto nossa mansão está me reforma." –Bella brincou.

"Bom, eu gostei." –Edward beijou a bochecha de Bella. –"Mansões estão fora da moda." –ele então saiu do carro e foi ajudar Phill com as malas.

"Bella o que você colocou nessa mala? Pedras?" –Phill perguntou enquanto segurava a mala pesada.

"Presentes." –Bella respondeu enquanto seguia sua mãe. Edward logo estava próximo dela com as malas. Ele olhou rapidamente a sala e a cozinha antes de seguir Bella até o quarto. Eles subiram as escadas e viraram a esquerda no hall, o quarto dela era no final.

"Aqui estamos." –ela declarou abrindo a porta e deixando com ele entrasse primeiro. –"Pode colocar as malas na frente da cama." –Edward fez o que ela pediu e olhou a sua volta. O quarto de Bella era pintado de um verde bem clarinho. Na penteadeira havia maquiagem, caixas de jóias e fotos de várias pessoas. Uma delas estava ela no meio de Jasper e Alice. A esquerda ele viu uma quantidade enorme de livros. Havia pôster do Paramore e ele sorriu quando viu o pôster de Crepúsculo com Robert Pattinson.

"Então o que você achou?" –Bella perguntou.

"Eu acho que é definitivamente um quarto de menina." –ele brincou enquanto Bella batia sem força nele. –"Mas eu gostei." –ele a beijou de modo carinhoso.

"Aqui está o restante." –Phill proclamou enquanto trazia o restante das malas. Bella então caminhou até a cama e se jogou nela. –"Vocês dois descansem antes do jantar. Logo Carmem estará aqui."

"Obrigada." –Bella respondeu enquanto Phill saia do quarto e fechava a porta. Edward deitou próximo a ela e a puxou para perto dele. –"Como você não está cansado?" –ela perguntou perplexa.

"Eu estou, mas eu não tomei remédio como você. Eu prefiro ficar com sono do que tonto." –Edward disse acariciando o cabelo dela. Lentamente Bella estava adormecendo.

"Eu a acordo." –Edward prometeu quando ela fechou os olhos.

"Ok." –ela murmurou quando dormiu. Edward continuou fazendo cafuné. Ele preferia ficar a observando do que dormir.

* * *

"Bella, querida, pode me passar o alho?" –Renné pediu. Duas horas mais tarde, Bella estava na cozinha ajudando a Renné a fazer o jantar. Depois do cochilo, ela tomou banho e trocou de roupa. Agora se sentia bem melhor.

"Aqui está." –Bella disse passando o alho a sua mãe. Ela então olhou para o relógio. Faltava mais duas horas para que Carmem e seu marido Eleazar chegassem. Bella estava empolgada, pois realmente sentia falta de sua prima.

"Você chama isso de rebater a bola." –Phill gritou. –"Isso foi uma porcaria. Até Bella faz melhor e ela é péssima em esportes."

"Ei, eu escutei!" –Bella disse. Ela escutou Edward rir um segundo depois. Ele e Phill estavam vendo baseball e Bella estava feliz que eles estavam se dando bem.

"Você viu isso? A bola foi longe." –Edward gritou.

"Vai! Vai! Corre seu desgraçado! Corre! –Phill disse a televisão. Bella e Renne trocaram olhares. Renne estava mexendo a cabeça com um sorriso no rosto. Bella não evitar de rir. Phill era completamente maluco quando se tratava de baseball. Era somente nesses momentos que o via gritar.

"Então, Bella como foi esse semestre? Você foi bem?" –Bella perguntou enquanto mexia o macarrão.

"Bem." –Bella respondeu. –"Literatura Inglesa foi um pouco difícil, mas eu consegui tirar um A-."

"Que bom. E você já escolheu as disciplinas para o próximo semestre?"

"Sim, eu escolhi na semana passada." –Bella respondeu enquanto lavava os vegetais para a salada. Ela olhou o relógio novamente e notou que só faltava meia hora para que sua prima chegasse.

"Vocês precisam de ajuda?" –Edward perguntou enquanto entrava na cozinha. Logo ele pode sentir o cheiro de molho, almôndegas e ficou com fome.

"Sim, seria ótimo, Edward." –Renne disse.

"Você não quer assistir o restante do jogo?" –Bella perguntou surpresa.

"A parte boa terminou." –Edward explicou. Ele também sentiu mal por estar sentado na sala enquanto Bella e Renné estavam na cozinha. Ele imaginou que poderia fazer algo de útil ajudando-as.

"Bom pelo menos alguém tem boas maneiras." –Renne disse a ultima parte em um tom mais alto.

"Querida, o que foi isso?" –Phill perguntou não prestando muita atenção. Bella pode ver pela porta que os olhos dele ainda estavam colados na televisão.

"Homens!" –Renne suspirou. –"Sem ofensa, Edward."

"Sem problemas." –Edward respondeu com um sorriso.

"Será que você pode arrumar a mesa na sala de jantar?" –Renne perguntou.

"Claro." –ele respondeu. Renne então passou os pratos e outros utensílios.

"Eu o ajudo." –Bella se ofereceu depois de terminar a salada. Ela pegou alguns copos e o guiou até o sala de jantar.

"E ai, Phill te assustou?" –Bella brincou.

"Não, ele parece eu quando eu assisto jogos na televisão."

"Não vou discutir." –Bella respondeu e Edward sorriu.

"Você sabe que adora." –ele brincou.

"Claro, ouvir você gritar de repente enquanto estou estudando ou comendo e me assustar é a melhor parte do meu dia." –Bella murmurou sarcástica.

"Viu, eu te disse." –Bella revirou os olhos enquanto continuava a arrumar tudo. Enquanto ela colocava os copos na mesa, a mão dela acabou colidindo com a dele. Ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Quando ela o olhou, percebeu que Edward a estava encarando.

"Que foi?" –Bella perguntou enquanto sua face corava. Ele acenou negativamente com a cabeça e ficou colado. Não era um olhar quente, parecia algo mais ... Bella não conseguia encontrar a palavra certa para descrever. E ela nem conseguiu pensar já que ele capturou seus lábios. O beijo era suave e gentil e os joelhos de Bella ficaram fracos. Os braços dela foram até o pescoço dele para trazê-lo para mais perto. Uma das mãos dele foi até o cabelo dela e a outra na cintura. Eles continuaram a se beijar por mais alguns minutos até que Bella escutou um clique. Quando ela abriu os olhos, viu a luz de um flash. _Que porcaria é essa?_

"Mãe!" –Bella chamou a atenção quando ela viu a câmera fotográfica nas mãos de Renne.

"O que? Não pude evitar, vocês estavam tão lindos." –ela de desculpou. Bella corou e enterrou sua cabeça no peito de Edward envergonhada. Ele sorriu torto enquanto Renne piscou maliciosamente antes de voltar para a cozinha.

"Me desculpe." –Bella disse. –"Renne pode ser tão ..."

"Não se preocupe." –Edward riu. –"Eu até achei engraçado."

"Claro." –ela ralhou. Ele riu novamente antes dar um beijo carinhoso na testa dela.

"Vamos, sua prima vai chegar logo. Devemos ajudar a sua mãe."

"Confie em mim, não podemos ajudá-la no que ela quer." –ela murmurou. Edward mexeu a cabeça enquanto segurava a mãe dela e a guiava para a cozinha.

"Foi bem rápido." –Renne comentou provocando.

"Mãe, por favor." –Bella implorou.

"O que?" –ela perguntou inocente. Bella lançoum um olhar ameaçador a mãe. –"Não tem por que se envergonhar. Intimidade física é natural ..."

"Mãe!" –Bella a repreendeu novamente. Ela pode escutar Edward rir. Bella logo o beliscou. Ele parou de rir, mas o sorriso torto nunca saiu do seu rosto. Logo, a campainha tocou. Era a distração perfeita que Bella precisava. Além de tudo, era estava anciosa para ver sua prima.

"Vou atender." –Bella anunciou feliz antes de correr para porta.

"Bells, eu senti sua falta." –Carmem gritou sorrindo e abraçou depois que Bella abriu a porta.

"Também sentia a sua, Carmen." –Bella respondeu enquanto abraçava sua prima. Carmen era como uma irmã. –"Oi Eleazar." –ela o cumprimentou.

"Como você está?" –ela respondeu e a abraçou rapidamente.

"Então, ele está aqui?" –Carmen perguntou curiosa. –"Sua mãe disse que você iria trazê-lo."

"Se você referiu 'ele' a Edward então sim. Ele está. Agora está na cozinha ajudando com o jantar."

"Ahh, eu já gostei dele." –Carmen declarou enquanto entrava. –"Eleazar nunca me ajuda com o jantar."

"Você nunca deixa. Depois que eu queimei o arroz aquela vez, você me proibiu de cozinhar qualquer coisa." –ele se defendeu e seguiu sua esposa. Bella fechou a porta.

"Bom, talvez seja hora de eu ensinar algo a você." –Carmen declarou.

"Eu não acho ..." –Eleazar foi interrompido por Phill.

"Olá." –ele cumprimentou beijando a bochecha de Carmen e abraçando Eleazar. –"Estão com fome?"

"Faminto." –Eleazar respondeu rápido e seguiu Phill até a sala de jantar.

"Eu não sei o que vou fazer com esse homem." –Carmen suspirou e revirou a cabeça.

"Você sabe que o ama." –Bella respondeu.

"Infelizmente." –ela murmurou brincando. –"Falando em _amor, _posso conhecer Edward agora?"

"Claro, mas só se não mencionar a palavra A – novamente." –Bella disse.

"Por que ...?"

"Conversamos mais tarde!" –Bella prometeu. Carmen franziu a testa momentaneamente e acenou para que Bella mostrasse o caminho.

"Carmen, querida, estou feliz que conseguiu vir." –Renne disse enquanto ela entrava na cozinha. –"Você está se sentindo bem?"

"Sim, acho preciso cochilar." –ela respondeu. Bella notou o olhar da prima em Edward. Renné pediu para ele misturar a salada. Ele parou e olhou para a porta da cozinha.

"Carmen, esse é Edward. Edward essa é minha prima Carmen." –Bella apresentou.

"Prazer em conhecê-la" –Edward a cumprimentou com um aperto de mão.

"Prazer em conhecê-la, também." –Carmen respondeu. –"Bem falou muito sobre você."

"Antes ou depois de me odiar?" –Edward brincou.

"Ambos." –Carmen riu assim como Renne. Bella somente revirou os olhos.

"Mãe, você precisa de mais ajuda?" –Bella perguntou.

"Não, tudo está pronto." –Renne disse. –"Mas se vocês quiserem, poderiam levar o jantar para mesa. Seria ótimo." –Edward pegou a salada, Bella a panela com o macarrão e Carmen as almôndegas.

"Humm, que delicia." –Phill disse assim que tudo estava na mesa. Renne entrou na sala de jantar com uma garrafa de vinho e outra de refrigerante.

"Bella, eu esqueci os pães em cima da mesa da cozinha. Será que pode pegar?" –Renne perguntou.

"Claro." –Bella respondeu antes de ir até a cozinha.

"Querida, está incrível." –Phill declarou.

"Obrigada, mas eu tive ajuda de Edward e Bella."

"Uau, você estava na cozinha e sobreviveu?" –Eleazar perguntou a Edward.

"Sim." –Edward respondeu.

"Você é corajoso." –Eleazar comentou enquanto Phill acenava afirmando. Edward riu. –"Desculpe, sou Eleazar, marido da Carmen."

"Edward." –respondeu. –"Tecnicamente, sou marido de Bella." –Eleazar riu.

"Eu soube."

"Bom, aqui estão." –Bella disse enquanto entrava na sala de jantar e colocava em cima da mesa. Depois disso, sentou ao lado de Edward.

"Carmen, Eleazar, querem um pouco de vinho?" –Renne perguntou enquanto enchia a taça de vinho.

"Claro." –Eleazar respondeu enquanto passava a taça para ela.

"Não, obrigada." –Carmen rejeitou. –"Não estou com muita vontade."

"Edward, Bella, eu até afereceria, mas vocês sabem quando ficam quando bebem." –Renne brincou. Bella quase se engasgou com bebida. Edward riu quando viu que Bella estava vermelha de vergonha. Ele sentiu sua face esquentar. Todos na mesa gargalharam.

"Como você conseguiu embebedar, minha prima? Eu nunca escutei toda história." –Carmen disse curiosa a Edward. –"Ela é a pessoa mais responsável que eu conheço."

"Mais do que nós." –Phill adicionou enquanto ele e Renne sorriam.

"Não, eu não ..." –Bella começou a contar mas Edward a interrompeu.

"Na verdade, ela já estava bêbada quando eu cheguei no bar. Eu que tive que fazer ela parar de beber." –ele explicou.

"Sério?" –Carmen perguntou surpresa. –"E o que levou a minha prima cair em desgraça?" –ela perguntou diretamente a Bella.

"Foi estúpido." –Bella disse. –"Meu ex namorado, Jacob, me deixou muito brava com uma mensagem de voz. Eu estava tão chateado e eu não sei ... eu acho que fiquei perdida por um tempo."

"Qual deles era o Jacob?" –Carmen perguntou para si mesma. –"Ah, claro, o viciado por sexo."

"Carmen!" –Bella a repreendeu. Quando ela estava namorando com Jacob contou a prima como ele a estava pressionando. Carmen a escutando atentamente enquanto Bella falava de todas as frustrações no relacionamento. Já que sempre era a mesmo tópico, Jacob estar pressionando Bella a transar, Carmen o apelidou desse jeito.

"O que?!" – Phil falou mais alto.

"Ele não era um viciado em sexo, Phill." –Bella esclareceu. –"Ele era apenas ..."

"Um idiota." –Carmen terminou. –"Ele sempre pressionava Bella."

"Ah, eu me lembro dele. Que idiota." –Renne disse.

"Como eu não soube disso?" –Phill perguntou. Edward não o culpava por Phillr bravo. Ele próprio ficou puto só de imaginar com Jacob tratava Bella, por isso o socou.

"Querido, a última pessoa que ela iria conversar sobre o namorado é você." –Renne disse.

"Especialmente quando o problema é sobre sexo." –Carmen adicionou.

"Gente, será que podem ..." –Bella começou a falar, mas foi interrompida.

"E daí? Eu iria até Chicago e bateria naquele cara. Aposto que Charlie faria a mesma coisa." –Phill declarou.

"Se você fosse minha filha eu o mataria." –Eleazar adicionou.

"Relaxa, Edward já fez isso." –Bella informou. Phill ficou surpreso.

"Sério?" –Phill perguntou.

"Sim." –Edward respondeu.

"O que você fez?" –Eleazar perguntou curioso.

"Eu meio que deixei umas marcas roxas nele e o alertei para ficar longe dela." –Edward respondeu cauteloso. Ele não queria que a família dela pensasse que era violento. Todos ficaram em silêncio.

"Muito bem, Edward!" –Phill sorriu. –"Pelo menos aquele cara teve o que merece."

"Isso aconteceu antes ou depois que vocês casaram?" –Carmen perguntou.

"Depois." –Bella respondeu. –"Eu encontrei Jacob no campus e ele começou agir como um idiota."

"Ela chegou no apartamento chorando. Foi horrível." –Edward adicionou.

"Bella, você não me contou isso." –Carmen disse.

"Eu sei, é que não queria preocupá-los. Além do mais, eu só queria esquecer e seguir em frente."

"Ele não está te incomodando, está?" –Renne perguntou.

"Não, Edward o assustou o suficiente." –Bella respondeu.

"Bom trabalho, Edward." –Phill elogiou. –"Gostei desse, Bells."

"Obrigada, Sr. Dwyer." –Edward respondeu

"Por favor, me chame de Phill."

"Ok, voltando a parte do casamento. Porque estava bebendo? Se não importar em nos contar." –Carmen disse.

"Tudo bem. É que meu amigo me ligou e acabou dizendo que uma paciente tinha falecido. Eu me senti culpado por estar não estar lá."

"Mas de qualquer forma." –Bella disse percebendo que Edward estava desconfortável. –"Ficamos bêbados, uma coisa levou a outra e última coisa que me lembro é que casamos. Basicamente, foi isso."

"Interessante." –Carmen comentou. Todos ficaram em silêncio até que Renne começou a falar.

"Falando em ficar bêbado, eu escutei que ..." –Renne começou a contar outra história sobre os vizinhos. Phill não demorou muito para interrompê-la e alertou para que ela parasse de fofocar. O restante do jantar foi agradável. Os homens conversaram sobre esportes, sobre como estava o campeonato de baseball e as chances de cada time vencer. Já as mulheres conversaram sobre receitas e sobre coisas que estavam acontecendo na vida de cada uma. Depois de uma hora Carmen e Bella tiveram a oportunidade de conversar a sós. Os rapazes estavam na sala assistindo ESPN e Renne estava terminando de arrumar a cozinha. Ela disse que não precisava de ajuda com o restante. As duas primas decidiram ir até o quarto de Bella.

"Agora, conte tudo." –Carmen pediu assim que a porta do quarto estava fechada.

"Contar o que?" –Bella perguntou inocente.

"Tudo." –ela disse.

"Carmen, eu já te disse. Nós ficamos bêbados ..."

"Eu não estou falando em como vocês se casaram. Estou falando em como você odiava e percebeu que estava aman.."

"Por favor, não termine a frase." –Bella pediu rapidamente.

"Por quê?"

"Só, não." –Carmen estranhou antes de continuar.

"Tudo bem, mas pelo menos me ajude a entender." –Carmen pediu. –"O que fez tudo mudar entre vocês?" –Bella suspirou não sabendo como colocar em palavras. Ela não queria entrar em detalhes pois queria manter certas coisas somente entre ela e Edward, mas ao mesmo tempo estava morrendo de vontade de contar tudo a sua prima.

Bella pensou por um minuto antes de responder. –"Eu acho que muitas coisas"

"Como que?" –Bella perguntou enquanto se sentava na cama. Bella logo a seguiu.

"Bom, no começo nós brigávamos muito. O apartamento parecia um campo de guerra e depois nós tivemos que fingir que éramos um casal terrivelmente feliz e apaixonado na frente de todos. Por causa disso, tivemos que passar mais tempo juntos. Era muito frustante." –Bella explicou.

"E então?" –Carmen perguntou.

"Aí, tudo começou a ficar complicado. Começamos a fazer acordos e então começamos a conversar e nos conhecer mais. Ainda brigávamos sobre coisas pequenas, mas os pequenos gestos estavam sobrepondo a elas. Eventualmente, nós chegamos a conclusão colocar nossas diferenças de lado e nos tornarmos amigos para a convivência melhorar."

"Então, quando mudou?"

"Honestamente, Carmen, não tenho idéia." –Bella disse. –"Eu realmente queria dizer que um dia eu acordei e os sentimentos estavam lá, que eles vieram de algum lugar, mas não posso. A verdade é que eu acho que me apaixonei por ele há muito tempo atrás e me isso me assustou no inicio. E ainda assusta. Acho que sob toda aquela raiva, tensão e aborrecimento, eu sempre me arrepiava perto dele. Só demorou para perceber que estava lá." –assim que as palavras saíram da boca de Bella, ela se sentiu mais leve. Ela estava pensando sobre isso, em como ele tinha a habilidade de deixá-la nervosa e ao mesmo tempo tão apaixonada. Ela nunca falou esses pensamentos em voz alta, tinha medo, mas agora estava pronta para aceitar.

"Então, vocês estão oficialmente juntos." –Carmen concluiu. –"Vocês vão continuar casados?"

"Eu não sei, nós podemos estar casados, mas é como eu disse a Rosalie e Alice, estamos na fase de 'encontros'. Estamos querendo dar um passo de cada vez para ver como vai ser."

"Faz sentido. Casamento, é um grande passo." –Carmen disse. –"Como está a fase de 'encontros'?" –Bella não pode deixar de sorrir.

"Maravilhoso." –Bella respondeu. –"Edward é como se fosse meu melhor amigo. Nós conversamos e damos apoio um ao outro, mas o que eu sinto por ele é muito longe de amizade."

"Como você se sente?" –Carmen perguntou animada. Era isso que adorava sua prima. Elas podiam dividir histórias e ter conversas de garotas. Bella sentia o mesmo com Alice e Rosalie, mas Carmen era cinco anos mais velha. Ela era mais experiente.

"Eu acho que a questão é o que eu não sinto? Eu fico sem ar quando estou perto dele e penso nele sempre. Quando não estou com ele, eu quero estar. Mal consigo dormir se ele não está perto. E o jeito que ele me beija ..."

"Uau." –Carmen riu. –"Você está caidinha por ele."

"Nem me fale." –Bella respondeu. –"Eu me sinto completamente perdida."

"Você não está perdida." –Carmen assegurou com um sorriso. –"Você só está ... amando." –nesse momento Bella pode jurar que seu coração parou de bater por um momento. As palavras de Carmen bateram nela como tijolos. Não era como se ela não tivesse pensado na possibilidade. Bella sabia de seus sentimentos por Edward estava crescendo a cada dia, mas escutando sua prima falar em voz alta a mexeu.

"Carmen, eu não … eu não posso …" –Bella tentou dizer. –"Merda." _Alguém por favor me mate agora._

"Está tudo bem se não está pronta para admitir ainda. Imaginei quando você ficou histérica por eu usar a famosa palavra com 'a'." –ela disse fazendo aspas no ar.

"Carmen, por favor…"

"Bella, eu prometo que não vou contar a ninguém. Quando você estiver pronta você diz ele."

"Esse é o prblema." –Bella disse. –"Não posso dizer nada. Eu mal posso imaginar como ele vai reagir."

"Talvez ele sinta o mesmo."

"Ou não. Existe uma diferença enorme entre gostar e amar."

"Olha, Bella, eu não conheço Edward muito bem, ou melhor dizendo não o conheço, mas vendo como ele te olha e como eu vi vocês se beijando na cozinha quando pensaram que ninguém estava olhando, eu diria que é possível que ele sinta o mesmo."

"Você nos viu?" –Bella perguntou enquanto sua face ficava vermelha. Edward foi ajudar Bella a pegar a sobremesa. Em um minuto ela estava colocando a cobertura no bolo e no outro nos braços dele o beijando apaixonadamente.

"Sim." –Carmen disse com sorriso divertido. –"Eu não sabia que minha prima sabia

"Carmen!" –Bella disse surpresa.

"Só foi uma observação." –Carmen se defendeu.

"Bom, não faça mais." –Bella pediu.

"Na verdade, eu preciso fazer uma." –Carmen respondeu.

"Mas porque?"

"Você quer saber se ele sente o mesmo, certo?"

"Eu não sei." –Bella respondeu calma encolhendo os ombros. Ela não queria parecer empolgada.

"É claro que quer, sua mentirosa." –Carmen disse olhando nos olhos de Bella. –"E é por isso que vou observá-lo como ele reage perto de você."

"Carmen, não." –Bella pediu. Ela não queria que Carmen espionasse Edward.

"Não vou fazer nada errado ou muito óbvio. Eu só vou ver como ele se comporta perto de você e quando eu terminar, conversarei com você e dizer o que eu vi. O que você vai fazer com isso, é problema seu. Você deve julgar o que ele sente no final. Mas pelo menos, vai ter a perspectiva de outra pessoa. Certo?"

"Tudo bem." –Bella concordou. Ela realmente queria uma segunda opinião. –"Mas não faça nada muito óbvio. É sério."

"Eu prometo, vou ser discreta." –Carmen assegurou.

"Obrigada, Carmen." –Bella respondeu a abraçando.

"Para isso que servem as primas." –ela respondeu. Carmen então olhou o relógio. –"Droga, já está tarde." –ela se levantou da cama e se espreguiçou.

"Mas já? Mas você não tinha melhorado?" –Bella perguntou enquanto se levantava e media a temperatura na testa de Carmen. –"Você não está com febre."

"Não estou doente Bella." –Carmen informou. –"É algo totalmente diferente." –Bella a olhou confusa.

"Emtão o que é?" –ela perguntou preocupada.

"Estou grávida." –Carmen respondeu com um sorriso.

"O que?" –Bella disse animada. –"Meu Deus, parabéns!" –ela então abraçou forte a prima. –"Quando descobriu?"

"Há dois dias. Estou atrasada por três semanas."

"Ah, eu estou tão feliz por você. Eleazar deve estar também"

"Ele está, embora eu achei que ele fosse desmaiar quando contei a ele." –Carmen disse. – "É melhor eu indo, vou precisar arrastar Eleazar da televisão antes que amanheça."

"Eu já desço para me despedir de vocês. Só preciso fazer uma coisa antes." –Bella disse.

"Tudo bem, já vejo você." –Carmen disse e então desceu as escadas. Depois disso, Bella se jogou na cama. Ela passou a mão no rosto tentando controlar suas emoções. Ela estava assustada novamente. Será que seus sentimentos por Edward era tão evidentes? Será que ele suspeitava de algo? Será que sentia o mesmo? Todas essas questões pipocaram em sua mente. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Por mais que tentasse se convencer do contrário Bella _amava_ Edward. Mas ela não conseguia dizer e falar pareceria mais real.

Não havia outra opção. Ela poderia ficar calada até ter certeza que ele sentia o mesmo – se ele sentisse o mesmo – Bella deveria agir como se tudo estivesse normal. Nada havia mudado. Ela respirou fundo. Agora ela precisaria ir para sala e ficar na frente de todos inclusive Edward e fingir que tudo estava normal. _Você consegue, Bella. _Ela disse para ela mesma. _Você consegue. _Ela tinha que conseguir enfrentar tudo isso, mas por quanto tempo aguentaria?

* * *

**Gostaria de agradecer todos os reviews! **

**Desculpe não conseguir postar o capitulo antes mas acabei de terminar. Estou cansada! Rs! Esse capitulo é enorme. Têm umas treze páginas.**

**Eu seu que está todo mundo assistindo o final da novela, até eu que só comecei assistir agora! Mas não resisti! Amanhã vou sair cedo para dar um trato no visu e tenho médico e iria demorar a postar, por isso postei agora.**

**Com relação ao meu email do Orkut: daniglatz gmail . com MSN: daniglatz3 msn . com**

**Bjnhs e até a próxima.**


	36. Chapter 36

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

* * *

.: Capítulo 36 :.

" … e esse é o estádio do time de baseball do Arizona Diamondbacks. Enorme né?" –Bella explicou e Edward escutava atentamente enquanto ela mostrava alguns centros turísticos da cidade. Bella estava certa quando disse que Phoenix era enorme. Quando ela mostrou a escola em que estudou, não deixou de pensar que a Forks High School era uma caixa de ovo perto da dela.

" … e basicamente é isso." –Bella terminou enquanto continuava a andar de mãos dadas pela calçada com Edward. –"O que achou?

"Eu não sei como sobreviveu nessa cidade." –Edward respondeu. –"Quero dizer, está muito quente e abafado, mesmo nessa época do ano."

"Acho que é por isso que me expulsaram da cidade, mas tem um lugar que não mostrei ainda. É um lugar em que eu e meus amigos sempre íamos. Vamos." –Bella disse enquanto caminhava mais algumas quadras.

"Aqui estamos." –Bella anunciou quando eles pararam na frente de um pequeno restaurante.

"Casa das Panquecas da Ashley?" –Edward perguntou rindo.

"Sim." –Bella disse indignada. –"Ashley é a melhor amiga da minha mãe. Elas se conhecem desde pequenas e somos próximas também. Quando entrei no colegial, ela foi a primeira pessoa a me contratar e trabalho aqui todos os verões. Você tem que experimentar a comida dela. É maravilhosa."

"Então, nós vamos comer panquecas às três horas da tarde?" –Edward perguntou divertido.

"Não é só o que eles servem, mas panquecas é a especialidade do restaurante." –Bella informou revirando os olhos.

"Bom, então vamos experimentar." –ele declarou. Edward abriu a porta e assegurou que Bella entrasse primeiro.

"Ah, que gentil." –Bella brincou.

"Somente para você." –ele respondeu enquanto beijava a bochecha dela. Dentro era bem singular, a decoração era estilo country. Havia quadros de animais e também de crianças brincando. Até as cadeiras e mesas eram de madeira. Edward ficou surpreso em encontrar um lugar desse no meio de uma cidade como Phoenix.

"Então, o que você achou?" –Bella perguntou sorrindo. Ela percebeu a expressão surpresa no rosto de Edward e ela não se surpreendeu. Definitivamente esse não era o estilo de Edward Cullen.

"Eu acho bom, se gosta desse tipo de decoração." –ele respondeu educado. Edward não queria ofender Bella afinal esse lugar era onde ela tinha trabalhado.

"Tudo bem se você não gostou, mas pelo menos tem que provar a comida. Tenho certeza que não vai ficar desapontado." –Bella disse enquanto o guiava para o balcão. –"Eu prometo."

"Vamos ver." –Edward respondeu e a seguiu.

"Então onde uma garota pode beber um café decente por aqui?" –Bella perguntou para uma garota baixa atrás do balcão. A mulher se virou com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto.

"Bella!" –Ashley exclamou feliz. –"Como você está? Eu não sabia que estava na cidade."

"Nós chegamos ontem." –Bella disse.

" 'Nós' você está querendo dizer Edward." –ela disse.

"Humm, sim." –Bella respondeu enquanto ela e Edward trocaram olhares confusos.

"Você sabe, eu quase tive um infarto quando sua mãe disse que você iria trazer seu marido e quase morri quando descobri que você está casada desde Maio." –Ashley explicou. –"Você, Isabella Marie Swan, não disse nada o verão inteiro."

"Eu sei, me desculpe. Foi tudo tão rápido que só queria tempo para acostumar." –Bella informou.

"Bom, eu não se eu te abraço ou se esmago sua cabeça no socador por manter tanto tempo esse segredo." –Ashley comentou mexendo a cabeça. Ela parecia estourada, mas Bella a conhecia, era apenas o jeito dela de brincar.

"Eu prefiro a primeira opção." –Bella disse com um sorriso. –"De qualquer forma, você sabe agora. Então, Ashley, gostaria que conhecesse meu marido Edward. Edward, essa minha amiga e chefe Ashley." –os dois apertaram a mão. Edward achou Ashley legal e que parecia mais durona que a mãe de Bella. Não era difícil imaginar que as duas eram melhores amigas.

"Agora, você está com o anel ou está escondendo também?" –ela perguntou. Bella levantou sua mão esquerda. –"Meu Deus, olha o tamanho disso aqui! Deve ter custado uma fortuna."

"Só o melhor para ela." –Edward disse.

"Você gostou?" –Bella perguntou

"Sim e não. Sim por que é lindo. Não porque faz parecer que o anel que meu marido Bob deu, saiu de um Kinder Ovo." –ela brincou fazendo com que Bella e Edward rissem.

"Obrigada." –Bella respondeu.

"De nada, você quer mesmo uma xícara de café ou você só parou para dizer um 'oi'?"

"Na verdade, eu quero uma xícara de café e o cardápio para o Edward não seria ruim." –Bella disse. –"Eu falei que ele tinha que experimentar seus quitutes."

"Bom, então eu já volto." –Ashley disse antes de ir para a cozinha. Ela retornou alguns minutos depois com dois copos de café e chantilly. Depois de deixar na mesa, ela voltou para buscar o menú.

"E quanto a você?" –Edward perguntou a Bella enquanto ele olhava o cardápio que Ashley acabara de entregar. –"Não vai comer nada?"

"Claro que vou, mas eu já sei o que eu vou pedir. Eu trabalhei aqui então conheço tudo que eles servem." –ela respondeu. Edward acenou com a cabeça e continuou a olhar o cardápio.

"Vocês já querem pedir ou precisam de mais alguns minutos?" –Ashley perguntou depois de atender um outro cliente.

"O de sempre." –Bella disse.

"E você, Edward?" –Ashley perguntou.

"Eu quero X - Burger." –ele respondeu.

"Ok, já volto." –Ashleuy informou antes de voltar a cozinha. Enquanto eles esperavam, Edward pegou a mão esquerda de Bella.

"Eu disse a você que todos ficariam com inveja do seu anel." –ele sorriu torto.

"Alguém parece muito convencido." –Bella riu.

"Eu só quero o melhor para você." –ele respondeu enquanto desenhava círculos invisíveis com seu dedo na mão dela.

"Eu sei." –ela comentou com um sorriso. Ela então se aproximou e o beijou suavemente.

"As vezes eu imagino." –Edward murmurou. Seus olhos estavam focados na mão de Bella.

"O que?"

"Nada." –ele se fez de desentendido. Bella afastou sua mão e colocou em face dele para que ele a olhasse.

"Fale comigo." –ela pediu suavemente.

"Você vai pensar que é estúpido."

"Tente."

"Deus, eu me sinto uma garota agora." –ele disse mexendo a cabeça. Bella riu.

"Bom, só para constar, você não se parece com uma." –ela provocou. Edward riu e ele esqueceu completamente o que ia dizer.

"Espero que não." –ele respondeu rindo. Edward então acariciou a bochecha dela. Ele adora o jeito que Bella deixava as coisas mais simples e amenas. Edward sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido enquanto olhava os olhos de chocolate. Ele então a beijou carinhosamente. Bella imediatamente correspondeu e se aproximou dele.

"Sabem, se vocês continuarem, conseguirão um emprego rápido." –Ashley interrompeu provocando enquanto colocava o pedido deles na mesa. –"Aquelas pessoas não vieram aqui para verem um show." –os dois imediatamente se separaram.

"Desculpe." –Bella se desculpou e Edward viu que ela estava corando e sorriu torto. _Ela é tão linda quando está com vergonha. _Havia algumas pessoas que estavam o olhando com sorrisos divertidos, outras por suas vez, estavam carrancudas, mas Edward não ligava e nunca ficaria envergonhado por ter sido pego no flagra com Bella.

"Ai, o amor." –Ashley riu antes de sair e atender outros clientes. Foi então que Bella ficou tensa ao lado dele. Seus olhos pareciam abatidos e parecia que estava fazendo um buraco no meio do macarrão com queijo.

"Bella, você está bem?" –Edward perguntou. Ela acenou afirmando, mas não o olhou. –"Tem certeza?"

"Sim." –ela disse depois de alguns segundos. Seu sorriso voltou a sua face e agora parecia mais tranqüila. Edward, entretanto, continuou a olhar preocupado.

"Eu estou bem." –ela disse antes de beijá0lo. –"Agora coma, antes que esfrie." –Edward esqueceu o assunto e mordeu seu hambúrguer. Ele ainda estava preocupado com a mudança de humor, mas não queria forçar a barra. Enquanto comiam, começaram a conversar sobre trivialidades. De vez em quando, Ashley conversava com eles. Depois de uma, terminaram e disseram tchau a Ashley antes de partir.

"Você gostou?" –Bella perguntou enquanto caminhavam de volta para casa dela.

"Estava ótimo, mas prefiro você cozinhando." –ele disse. Bella sorriu.

"Boa resposta." –ela brincou antes de beijá-lo na bochecha. Eles andaram em silêncio pelos próximos quinze minutos.

"Então, quando vou conhecer seus amigos?" –Edward perguntou. Ele conheceu os pais e a prima de Bella. O restante dos familiares iria conhecer no Natal. As únicas pessoas que iria faltar para ele conhecer eram os amigos de Bella.

"Provavelmente próxima semana, no aniversário de Angela." –Bella respondeu. –"Mike está trabalhando na loja da família assim como Angela e Ben também"

"Você está um pouco receosa em vê-los?"

"Não porquê?" –Bella perguntou confusa.

"Bem, eles não sabem que estamos juntos. Eles não ficarão chateados por você não ter contado?"

"Um pouco." –Bella respondeu. –"Eles podem ficar surpresos no inicio, mas quando verem que estou feliz, vão esquecer." –Edward sorriu. Ele não deixar de sentir orgulhoso no momento. A razão por Bella estar sorrindo e feliz era ele.

"Estou feliz também." –ele disse depois de alguns segundo. Bella sorriu ainda mais enquanto ela ficava de pezinho para beijá-lo. Edward imediatamente colocou os braços em volta da cintura dela. O beijo começou gentil, mas Edward pode sentir a paixão escondida. Ele não sabia como pode resistir a ela por tanto tempo. Por trás das brigas e da tensão, existia essa química explosiva entre eles. Ele sabia, mas nunca quis descobrir. Por mais dura que a briga fosse, mais ele sentia sentimentos por ela. Era uma batalha que agora Edward estava feliz que tinha perdido.

* * *

" … então eu joguei a biscate no chão, peguei a blusa, joguei dinheiro para a vendedora e corri." –Alice explicou. Bella riu enquanto Alice terminava de contar a história sobre as ultimas compras de Natal.

"Você a machucou?"

"Quem importa? A piranha arrancou do balcão quando eu estava pronta para pegar a blusa." –Alice se defendeu. –"Ela merecia."

"Alice, você é tão engraçada." –Bella suspirou enquanto continuava a limpar o quarto. O restante da família chegaria amanhã e Renne queria que tudo estivesse em ordem – mesmo ela sabendo que a casa iria parecer um campo de batalha depois que eles fossem embora. Definitivamente haveria muitas crianças correndo pela casa.

"Eu tento." –ela respondeu. –"Então, como estão às coisas entre você e Edward? Já arrancaram a roupa um do outro?"

"Alice!" –Bella a repreendeu. –"Não seja rude."´

"O que? Vai acontecer eventualmente. Vocês estão casados." –ela disse.

"Pode até ser verdade, mas ainda não vai acontecer – pelo menos não agora."

"Mas você já pensou sobre isso, certo?" _Claro que eu pensei! Edward é carinhoso, gostoso e eu estou completamente apaixonada por ele! _Ela o observou com sua família ontem e seu coração se desmanchou. Edward e Phill conversaram e contaram piadas enquanto enfeitavam a arvore de Natal. Ela notou ele rindo com sua mãe enquanto a ajudava a colocar os enfeites nos lugares mais altos. Mais tarde, Carmen e Eleazar vieram e ele e Edward começaram a conversar sobre baseball e assuntos que eles gostavam. Ele se encaixou perfeitamente na sua família.

"Ocasionalmente." –ela respondeu.

"Mentirosa." –Alice acusou rindo.

"Olha, não estou dizendo que não vai acontecer. Eu não sou assim tão inocente. É que eu quero que nós estejamos amando e também quero que a gente fique junto." –ela explicou. Bella queria se entregar para o seu marido. Ao homem que amava e que fosse passar o resto da vida com ele. Edward era esse homem. Ela até quis a anulação no começo – antes de realmente o conhecer – mas agora ficava mal só de pensar em ficar sem ele. Edward se tornou tão importante na vida dela que Bella não sabia se poderia suportar a idéia de deixá-lo.

"Meu Deus, Bella, estou tão emocionada que acho que vou chorar." –Alice disse. –"Já era tempo para que vocês descobrissem que tinha algo a mais."

"Eu sei. Alice, mas eu não sei sobre Edward. Ele pode realmente gostar de mim, mas não significa que ele me ama e quer continuar casado."

"Bella, como sua melhor amiga, essa é melhor maneira para ajudá-la." –Alice começou. –"Você é uma idiota."

"Como assim?"

"Bella, qualquer pessoa pode ver que Edward a ama demais. Eu sempre soube que havia algo entre vocês pelo modo que discutiam. E o fato de vocês terem se casado – mesmo bêbados – significa algo. Álcool sempre faz a verdade aparecer, agora vocês finalmente estão juntos e felizes. É tão óbvio que era para vocês ficarem juntos. Meu, até Jasper e Emmet que são tapados sobre esses assuntos, perceberam."

"Mas, Alice ..." –Bella começou a protestar.

"Não, olha tudo que Edward fez por você. Ele bateu em Jacob, cuidou de você quando estava doente e a defendeu de Carlisle e Esme. Ele é sempre carinhoso quando está com você. Se isso não é amor, então não sei o que é."

"Ele só estava sendo um bom amigo antes." –Bella argumentou.

"Não, ele estava sendo um bom _marido."_ –Alice comentou. Bella suspirou frustrada. Ela estava tão confusa agora. As palavras de Alice e as duvidas estavam lutando em sua mente.

"De qualquer modo, eu não sei o que fazer, Alice."

"Você tem que conversar com ele. É o único jeito, Bella."

"Não posso." –Bella disse. –"Eu nem consigo dizer em voz alta para mim mesma." _Urgh eu sou um bebe! __Por que não consigo falar?!_

"Então, talvez não seja a hora, mas quando estiver pronta, prometo que as palavras vão sair e tudo vai se encaixar."

"Espero que esteja certa." –Bella murmurou.

"Bella, sou eu. Estou sempre certa." –Alice disse fazendo que Bella risse.

"Obrigada, Bella." –Bella respondeu. –"Eu precisava disso."

"A qualquer hora." –então Bella escutou uma batida na porta antes de atender.

"Bella, sua mãe precisa de sua ajuda." –Edward a informou.

"Ok." –ela respondeu antes de voltar a conversar no telefone. –"Alice, desculpe. Preciso ir."

"Sem problemas, eu preciso terminar de embrulhar alguns presentes. Eu te ligo mais tarde." –Alice prometeu.

"Certo, até e obrigada."

"Sem problemas. Diga ao Anthonny 'oi'. Até mais, Bella." –Bella deslifou o telefone antes de olhar para Edward.

"Era Alice?" –ele perguntou.

"Era e ela disse oi." –Edward acenou e então a olhou curioso.

"Você está bem?"

"Humm, sim." –ela rapidamente. –"Porque está perguntando?"

"Eu não sei, é que você parece estar um pouco preocupada nesses últimos dias e até apreensiva. Como agora, por exemplo."

"Estou bem, só estou estressada por causa do feriado." –ela disse. –"Minha família é bem grande." –mesmo Bella dizendo a verdade, ainda assim se sentia culpada. Estar perto de Edward constantemente e esses sentimentos aflorando estavam causando um estrago nela. Ela ainda não estava preparada para conversar com ele, mas ao mesmo tempo se não contasse ela explodiria.

"Tem algo que posso ajudar?" –ele perguntou ficando a frente dela. Edward começou a acariciar o braço dele. Ela imediatamente ficou arrepiada.

"Não." –ela disse enquanto mexia a cabeça. A face de Edward se aproximou da dela e Bella se sentiu incapaz de desviar o olhar dos olhos esmeraldas. Não demorou muito para que os lábios de ambos se tocassem. Ela imediatamente cedeu à entrada e a língua dele tocou os lábios dela. Os braços de Bella envolveram o pescoço dele e ele trouxe o corpo dela para perto dele.

"Você tem certeza?" –ele murmurou contra o lábio dela enquanto começou a traçar um caminho pelo pescoço dela.

"Sim." –ela disse se ar –a esse ponto ela não tinha certeza se era a resposta a questão que ele fez ou pelo que a boca dele estava fazendo. O coração de Bella estava batendo forte e ela mal podia se concentrar em alguma coisa a não ser ele. Edward então começou a fazer um caminho para beijar o outro lado do pescoço dela, ele então retirou a mecha de cabelo para ter um melhor acesso. Alguns minutos depois, os lábios dele voltaram a encontrar o dela e Bella beijou com paixão, mais do que poderia imaginar. A intensidade estava aumentando e o modo que ele a beijava apenas aumentava o desejo de contar a verdade.

"Bella." – ele murmurou entre os lábios enquanto a língua dela tocou a dele.

"Edward ..." –ela disse enquanto o beijava. –"Eu ... eu ..." –as palavras desapareceram em um murmúrio enquanto ele mordiscava o lábio dela.

"Você o que?" –ele disse rouco enquanto ele continuava a atacar os lábios de Bella.

"Eu ..." – ela começou novamente. As palavras estavam na ponta da língua. –"Eu ..."

"Bella!" –o grito de Renne trouxe Bella de volta a realidade. Ela rapidamente quebrou o beijo e se afastou.

"Desculpe." –ela disse no tom mais normal que ela podia falar. Ela estava em completamente em pânico. Nesse momento, Bella estava perto de dizer a verdade. _Estúpida!_ _Estúpida! Estúpida! Estúpida! Estúpida! Ele e seus beijos!_

"Não se preocupe." –ele respondeu. –"Vá ajudar a sua mãe. Terminamos isso mais tarde."

"Ok." –Bella disse enquanto sorriu tímida. Ela então se virou para sair do quarto quando ela sentiu a mão dele a interrompendo.

"Antes de você ir, o que você estava tentando dizer algo?" –Edward perguntou.

"Hãa?" –Bella perguntou tentando se fazer de idiota e pensando em alguma desculpa.

"Agora, você estava tentando falar alguma coisa." –Edward a lembrou. –"O que era?"

"Ah, hum, nada. Eu só queria ... hum ... ah ... eu só estava pensando se você ligou para o Emmet." –ela inventou. –"Já faz algumas semanas, talvez você deveria saber como ele está."

"Por quê?" –Edward perguntou curioso.

"Bom, ele é seu irmão. Qual outra razão?" –ela analisou.

"Então, enquanto nós estávamos nos beijando, você estava pensando que eu deveria ligar para Emmet" –ele não pode de deixar de pensar que Bella estava agindo de modo estranho. Ela parecia ansiosa no momento.

"Sim." –Bella respondeu e imediatamente ela queria que o chão se abrisse e a sugasse. _Que péssima desculpa?! Urgh, eu sou uma idiota, _ela pensou.

"Bella ..." –Edward começou a dizer mas ela o interrompeu.

"Bom, não tempo todo. É que de repente pensei nisso no final já que Alice ligou para saber como estávamos. Só achei que seria legal você ligar." –ela explicou. Edward não disse nada, simplesmente ficou quieto a observando. Algo estava acontecendo. Bella estava mordendo os lábios e mexendo no anel. Era o sinal clássico de que ela estava escondendo algo.

"Bella, desce aqui por favor!" –Renne gritou. Bella agradeceu por sua mãe estar impaciente. Ela percebeu que Edward não acreditou na sua história. Ele não era estúpido.

"Eu preciso ver o que ela quer. Você não precisa ligar para o Emmet agora. Foi só uma idéia." –ela disse rápido antes de dar um selinho nele. –"Terminanos isso mais tarde." –então ela saiu rapidamente do quarto antes que Edward fizesse outra pergunta. Ele estava super confuso.

"O que foi que eu perdi?"

* * *

**Mais um capitulo postado. **

**Só queria deixar avisado que talvez essa semana não poste capitulo pois tenho prova. Vou fazer o máximo, mas não vou prometer nada.**

**Queria agradecer a todos os reviews e não esqueçam de deixar comentários.**

**Bjnhs**

**Dani**


	37. Chapter 37

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, E&R

**Bom dia queridas leitoras!**

**Eu disse que só ia postar algo no meio da semana, mas ontem consegui terminar o capitulo e para não ser muito má resolvi postá-lo hoje. Eu comecei a escrever o outro, tem umas duas páginas, eu vou escrever todo dia um pouquinho para não deixá-las ao vento. Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Tem um momento super hott entre os dois. Rs! Não vou falar mais nada, caso contrário estraga.**

* * *

.: Capítulo 37 :.

" O quê?"

"Você sabe onde Bella está?"

"O quê?"

"Eu perguntei se você sabe onde Bella está?" –Edward perguntou ficando entendiado. Essa era décima vez que perguntava ao homem. Era véspera de Natal e a casa de Bella estava lotada. A festa estava bombando e ele sabia que ela estava em algum lugar. Bella estava na cozinha ajudando a vovó Swan e Renné com toda a comida e ele, Phill e Charlie arrumaram a mesa antes. Mas agora ela estava em algum lugar que não podia ser encontrada.

"Espere, o que?" – _Parece que eu encontrei o tio Vladimir._

"Esqueça." –Edward disse em voz alta e começou ir embora do local. Ele não encontraria respostas com ele – mesmo se tentasse conversar com ele e o outro ouvido de tio de Bella.

"O QUE?" –ele escutou tio Vladimir gritar atrás dele. Edward apenas o ignorou enquanto começar a passar entre as pessoas. Ele esbarrou em uma criança perdida e a desculpou antes de continuar sua busca.

"Ah, Edward, ai está você!" –Charlie disse. –"Venha cá, quero que conheça algumas pessoas." –Edward caminhou até o pai de Bella e se juntou ao grupo. Ele o apresentou a alguns dos primos de Bella. Eles conversaram alguns minutos a mais até que Edward finalmente viu Bella na sala de jantar. Ele se desculpou educadamente e caminhou até a sala.

"Bella." –ele a chamou para que ela a olhasse. Ele quase conseguiu alcançá-la, mas uma bêbada Irina o atrapalhou.

"Edward, meu lindo favorito!" –ela disse enquanto jogava os braços dela em Edward.

"Não, agora, Irina." –ele disse enquanto tentava se livrar dela. Ela o abraçou mais firme.

"Por que a pressa?" –ela disse gaguejando por causa da bebida. –"É uma festa, você precisa relaxar."

"Preciso achar Bella." –Edward disse. Ele tentou evitar Irina o máximo possível desde de ontem. Bella estava certa quando disse que sua prima era problemática. Pelo que ele pode perceber, ela não gostava muito de lidar com crianças e o fato dela não o largar o deixava mais entediado.

"O que? Você não gosta de mim?" –ela perguntou. Edward não respondeu e enquanto isso tentava se afastar dela. Ele não queria que todos pensassem que algo estava acontecendo.

"Ah, entendi! Você gosta de mim, só não quer magoar os sentimentos de Bella. Tudo bem, eu sei manter segredo."

"Acredite, não é isso." –Edward negou. Levou mais um minuto, mas ele finalmente conseguiu se afastar. Ele rapidamente foi até a sala de jantar. Depois checou a cozinha, a sala, o escritório, porém ainda não tinha a encontrado. Foi então que ele decidiu checar os quartos. Ele mal havia chegado a escada quando sentiu alguém apertando seu bumbum. Edward imaginou que fosse Irina e estava pronto para gritar com ela, quando se deu conta que não era ela. Em vez disso, era uma senhora baixinha. Seu cabelo branco estava arrumado em um coque e ela estava vestindo uma blusa vermelha e uma saia preta. Os dentes da frente estavam cobertos com batom vermelho e o perfume era muito forte que Edward teve certeza que o cheiro acordava até um defunto.

"Como você está, gostosão?" –ela perguntou com uma voz estridente. Edward a olhou em choque. _Essa deve ser a vó Brigard. __Ótimo, _ele pensou sarcástico. _Eu acho que nunca fui molestado por uma idosa. _

"Bom, você vai ficar ai parado o dia inteiro ou vai me responder, garanhão?" –ela persistiu enquanto corria os dedos dela no peito de Edward. _Diabos, não. Corra! _

"Bom, eu preciso ir." –Edward declarou enquanto subia depressa as escadas. Esse foi o encontro mais assustador que teve com uma mulher em toda a sua vida. Edward caminhou até o quarto de Bella para fugir de toda confusão. Ele abriu a porta e ficou aliviado em encontrar Bella deitada na cama.

"Ow, onde foi o incêndio?" –Bella riu quando viu que Edward praticamente correu para entrar no quarto.

"Eu fui para o inferno e voltei para encontrá-la." –ele disse enquanto ele fechava e trancava a porta. Edward caminhou até a cama e deitou perto dela.

"Eu disse que meus parentes eram intensos." –Bella disse. Era por isso que ela estava escondida no quarto. Bella estava tentando desesperadamente fugir de toda loucura. Se Bella tivesse que escutar mais uma história do seu tio Stefan, ela iria padecer.

"Louco é mais adequado." –ele respondeu enquanto passava a mão no cabelo.

"Desculpe." –ela respondeu simpática. Bella se virou para esquerda para poder vê-lo.

"Não é a sua culpa."

"Mas o que aconteceu com você?" –Bella perguntou curiosa.

"Fala você primeiro." –Edward disse antes de se aproximar e colocar a mão dele na cintura dela. Bella estava vestindo um vestido vermelho na altura da coxa. O material parecia seda e mostrava as curvas perfeitas de Bella. Edward estava desejando tocá-la a noite inteira, mas não teve a oportunidade já que eles estavam ajudando com todos os preparativos.

"Ah, o normal." –Bella disse enquanto tentava pensar em algo a dizer. Edward começou a desenhar círculos imaginários no estomago e na cintura dela com o polegar.

"Que seria?" –Edward perguntou.

"Só meus tios, tias e primos reclamando sobre problemas de saúde, dinheiro e relacionamentos. Eu também escutei Kate dizer que o bolo que eu fiz estava seco demais." –ela disse levantando uma das sobrancelhas. –"Pessoalmente, eu achei bom. Se fosse muito molhado iria implodir." –Edward riu do beiço que Bella estava fazendo.

"Eu experimentei e achei delicioso." –ele assegurou.

"Você não falando isso só para me animar?" –Bella perguntou curiosa.

"Não, foi o melhor bolo de morango que experimentei."

"Quantos você já experimentou?"

"Bom, esse foi meu primeiro, mas tenho certeza que será o melhor." –ele brincou. Bella revirou os olhos e sorriu.

"Bom, obrigada." –ela respondeu enquanto deu um selinho.

"De nada." –ele sorriu torto.

"Agora, me diga o que meus parentes doidos fizeram a você." –Bella pediu enquanto se aproximava do peito dele. A mão Edward se moveu da cintura para as costas dele.

"Bom, vamos ver, eu ajudei a sua mãe e sua avó Swan colocar o jantar na mesa. Eu pensei que seu primo Alistair fosse roubar minha carteira enquanto conversava com Carmen. Depois encontrei com seu tio Vladimir. Eu perguntei algumas vezes se ele tinha a visto, mas tudo o que ele disso foi 'o que?'. Aí eu tive um encontro interessante com sua prima Irina e finalmente quando eu estava subindo as escadas, sua avó Brigard apertou minha bunda e começou a me xavecar." –Bella colocou a mão sobre a boca para tentar abafar o riso, mas não funcionou. Ela estava gargalhando.

"Pode rir, eu espero que saiba que é tudo culpa sua." –Edward a acusou provocando.

"O que? Como assim?" –Bella perguntou.

"Você prometeu no avião que iria me proteger. Agora estou com trauma psicológico. Você sabe como é ser abusado por uma idosa?" –Edward perguntou sério. Bella riu novamente apesar de todo esforço.

"Não, eu não sei." –ela respondeu.

"Bom, não é nada engraçado. Vai levar anos de terapia para me curar."

"Sério? Anos de terapia?" –Bella perguntou divertida.

"Sim."

"Ah." –ela comentou. Bella então falou em seu ouvido. –"Porque eu estava pensando em algo que pode ajudá-lo." –Edward automaticamente sentiu a garganta secar e o coração acelerar. _Sou eu apenas, ou de repente tudo ficou mais quente aqui?_

"Bom, o que você tem em mente?" –ele perguntou rouco. Bella não respondeu, apenas sorriu inocente, mas ainda sexy, antes de tocar o pescoço dele com os lábios. Edward se arrepiou pelo contato, ele não esperava que ela fizesse isso, mas não iria reclamar. Ambos estavam ocupados nos últimos dias com todos os parentes chegando e com a festa. Ele estava sentindo falta dela e a boca quente e molhada de Bella na pele dele era uma sensação maravilhosa. Ela começou a beijar o pomo de adão. Edward sentiu a língua dela sobre o pescoço antes que ela chupasse. Ele involuntariamente gemeu e a prendeu mais forte.

"Melhor?" –ela perguntou suavemente enquanto os lábios dela começavam a traçar um caminho pela mandíbula.

"Talvez um pouco." –Edward disse rouco. Os beijos dela estavam levando ele ao limite. Quando eles estavam juntos, era ele que comandava, mas Bella agressiva era tentador.

"Hum, então eu acho que tenho melhorar." –ela declarou em tom provocante. A mão dela percorreu o peito dele e então ela puxou sua gravata. Bella o puxou para perto dela antes de tomar posse dos lábios dele. O beijo era calmo no inicio, mas rapidamente começou a esquentar. Bella estava sobre controle, mas Edward não agüentava mais. Ele então ficou sobre ela. Bella arfou, mas a boca dele abafou.

O corpo de Bella estava queimando em desejo. Enquanto a boca de Edward explorava a boca de Bella, a mão dele deslizava pelo corpo dela. Ela não tinha planejado ter uma sessão de pegação com ele. Depois dela quase ter confessado, outro dia, Bella estava cuidadosa ao redor dele. Ela agradeceu a presença da família, mas vê-lo de terno, não conseguiu resistir.

"Humm … Edward." –ela suspirou enquanto os lábios e ocasionalmente os dentes dele arranhavam o pescoço. Uma das mãos de Bella estava no cabelo dele e a outra estava no ombro. Ela gemeu quando ele começou a chupar um lugar sensível abaixo do queixo, mas apesar de todo o prazer que estava sentindo, ela estava sentindo desconfortável. Ela queria Edward mais perto, mas o vestido era muito justo. Como resultado, as pernas não estavam em uma situação confortável. Ela tentou melhorar a posição, mas o vestido, mais uma vez ficou firme no lugar. Edward voltou a beijá-la novamente nos lábios enquanto ele sentia Bella se mexer pela terceira vez em cinco minutos.

"Qual o pronlema?" –ele perguntou contra os lábios dela.

"Nada." –ela respondeu, mas ele sentiu ela se mexer novamente.

"Bella?" –ele perguntou –dessa vez se afastando um pouco.

"É esse vestido." –ela respondeu frustrada. –"É muito justo." - _Eles são lindos na vitrine mas é péssimo usá-los, _Bella pensou. Edward olhou para baixo e a viu tentando se contorcer.

"Eu dou um jeito nisso." –ele disse sorrindo torto antes de beijá-la novamente. Antes de Bella perguntar o que ele quis dizer, ela sentiu a mão dele deslizar pelo seu corpo e agarrar sua coxa. Ela sentiu uma onda de prazer pelo corpo enquanto ele levantava um pouco vestido. Bella o abraçou mais forte e sentiu o coração acelerar. Ele soltou o vestido no topo da coxa dela. Por instinto, Bella colocou as pernas em volta da cintura dele. Edward gemeu quando sentiu o corpo dela mais próximo e começou a beijá-la fervorosamente. Ele sabia que deveria parar ali para que não perdesse o controle e que Bella ainda não estava pronta. Entretanto, senti-la daquele jeito e vendo que ela estava o beijando com a mesma paixão não estava ajudando em nada.

Não era só fisico, as emoções dele também estavam fortes. Edward realmente gostava de Bella. Ele já desenvolveu sentimentos por ela que nunca teve com outra mulher. A extensão desses sentimentos, entretanto, era ainda um mistério para ele. O grande Edward Cullen nunca ficou tão ligado a alguém antes. Sempre havia uma barreira emocional e ele sempre se protegia. Bella, no entanto, conseguiu quebrar essa barreira e era muito irritante, mas também divertido, como agora, por exemplo. Eles continuaram a se agarrar na cama e Edward começou a experimentar novas emoções. O coração doía de uma inabalável paixão por ela, a tal ponto que ele sentia que iria explodir. Antes que percebesse a origem desse sentimento forte, uma batida suave soou na porta.

"Tia Bella, você está ai?" –Patty, sobrinha de Phill perguntou. Os dois involuntariamente gemeram enquanto se afastavam um do outro. Ambos com dificuldade de respirar. Eles se olharam por um instante antes que Edward fechasse seus olhos e escondesse sua face no pescoço de Bella. Ele estava se esforçando ao máximo para ficar sob controle. Bella percebeu e começou a fazer um cafuné.

Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes para se acalmar antes de perguntar. –"O que foi, querida?"

"Estou procurando você por todos os lugares. A tia Renné quer que você desça e mostre o anel a todos." –ela respondeu. –"Irina disse algo sobre não parecer tão grande." _– Eu realmente não gosto da Irina, _Bella pensou insastifeita.

"Ok, já vou descer."

"Você sabe onde está o Tio Edward? O tio Eleazar está procurando por ele, também." –ela adicionou. –"Ele, Charlie e Phil fizeram uma aposta sobre baseball."

"Hum, não se preocupe, eu o encontrarei." –Bella disse. –"Só volte a brincar com seus primos."

"Ok." –ela respondeu. Bella a escutou os passos delas segundos depois.

"Você está bem?!" –Bella perguntou a Edward.

"Sim." –ele respondeu enquanto ele se afastava dela. Foi um pouco dolorido no inicio, mas ele finalmente conseguiu se controlar. Ele se levantou e tentou arrumar a gravata que se desfez por causa das atividades. Edward nem ousou em olhar Bella enquanto ela arrumava o vestido. Só em ver as coxas dela seria o suficiente para levá-lo a outro frenesi.

Bella rapidamente caminhou até o espelho e tentou aparecer mais apresentável. O batom dela tinha saído e o cabelo estava desarrumado. Demorou alguns minutos para ela se arrumar. Quando ela olhou para Edward, o viu lutando contra a sua gravata. Ela já tinha mostrado a ele como fazia o nó inúmeras vezes, mas ele não conseguia fazer.

"Deixa eu arrumar." –Bella disse enquanto caminhava até ele.

"Obrigada." –ele disse depois que estava pronto.

"De nada." –ela respondeu enquanto sorria depois de olhar o rosto dele.

"O que foi?" –ele perguntou com uma expressão divertida.

"Tem um pouco de batom em você." –Bella respondeu suprimindo um riso. Edward o olhou suspeito enquanto caminhava até o espelho.

"Ah, merda." –ele murmurou quando viu seu reflexo. Não era somente seu lábio que estava vermelho, mas também seu pescoço tinha marcas dos lábios de Bella. Edward rapidamente esfregou a pele que ainda continuava vermelha.

"Bella." –ele disse enquanto ela ria. –"Isso não é engraçado."

"Claro que é." –ela respondeu.

"Eu não posso voltar parecendo o palhaço Bozo." –ele protestou.

"O que você está querendo dizer sobre o meu batom, Cullen?" –ela perguntou brincando ainda rindo.

"Nada. Ele fica ótimo em você, mas em mim, é totalmente errado." –ele se defendeu.

"Ah." –ela disse antes de pegar um pote com um liquido na penteadeira e colocou um pouco no algodão.

"O que é isso?" –Edward perguntou cauteloso antes que ela caminhasse até ele.

"Removedor de maquiagem." –ela respondeu. –"Agora fique parado, não quero arruinar sua camisa." –Edward fez o que ela pediu. Quando olhou novamente para o espelho, ficou aliviado em ver que o batom tinha sido retirado.

"Você é um perigo." –Edward comentou a provocando quando ela colocou o pote no lugar certo.

"Como assim?"

"Primeiro, nós conversamos, então você me seduz com esse vestido vermelho e sua boca. Depois você me marca inteiro com o seu batom. E agora, você está na minha frente toda gostosa de novo. Assim eu fico com vontade de repetir tudo de novo."

"Você tem que admitir que nós precisávamos de um tempo sozinhos." –Bella analisou.

"Sim, mas o que eu preciso agora mesmo é de um banho gelado." –ele respondeu.

"Edward!" –Bella exclamou enquanto batia nele de leve. A face dela ficou quente e ela sentiu corar.

"O que foi?" –ele sorriu inocente.

"Vamos." –ela disse ignorando o olhar ardente de Edward.

"Tudo bem." –ele suspirou antes de abrir a porta para ela. Eles então caminharam pelo hall.

"Eu vou primeiro. Você espera mais cinco minutos e então me siga." –Bella instruiu.

"Porque?" –Edward perguntou confuso.

"Para que eles não suspeitem de nada." –ela respondeu enquanto se aproximava da escada.

"Suspeitar do que?"

"Que nós estávamos aqui em cima fazendo ... você sabe." –Bella insinuou.

"Eu não estou entendo." –Edward disse, mas ele sabia o que ela estava querendo dizer. Ele só estava fingindo que não estava entendo para vê-la corar. Ela ficava tão sexy quando ficava aturdida.

Ah, que nós estávamos .... _você sabe_." –ela enfatizou a ultima parte –tentando não falar muito alto. Ela era sempre tímida quando assuntos como esses surgiam.

"Na verdade não entendi. Eu acho que você vai ter que esclarecer." –ele disse. Bella o olhou por um momento e foi então que percebeu o sorriso em seu rosto.

"Meu Deus, você é tão idiota!" –ela disse quando descobriu o que ele estava fazendo.

"Eu só estava brincando." –_Eu não acredito que ele ia me fazer dizer. __Que vergonha!_

"Eu te odeio." –ela declarou nervosa antes de descer as escadas. O sorriso de Edward, entretanto, só aumentou. Ele a segurou e a puxou para perto dele.

"Diga algo que eu não sei." –ele provocou antes de beijá-la, não ligando para o batom dela e nem se outras pessoas estavam vendo.

* * *

**Hum, já ia me esquecendo. Bom, eu passei o endereço errado do Orkut. Eu passei o email que faço o login e não que está cadastrado no perfil. Tudo bem, as mechas loiras em meu cabelo entraram em ação. De qualquer forma o email é: dani . glatz bol . com . br Se não me charem eu passo meu nome completo mais tarde ^^**

**E ai o que acharam?? Não deixem de comentar. Ah ... e muito obrigada por todos os reviews!**

**Bjnhs**


	38. Chapter 38

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

* * *

.: Capítulo 38 :.

_25 de Dezembro de 2008_

"Finalmente." –Bella suspirou quando escutou a porta de casa fechar. Eram oito e meia da noite e sua família tinha acabado de sair para celebração de Natal da vizinhança. Quando Bella era mais nova, essa era sua parte preferida e provavelmente entre seus primos, era a que mais gostava. Bella fugiu esse ano, pois ela e Edward ainda tinham que trocar os presentes. Eles decidiram esperar para que ficassem a sós, para decepção de Renne e Carmen. Elas estavam ansiosas para descobrir o que Bella iria ganhar.

"Eles já foram?" –Edward perguntou enquanto descia as escadas. Suas mãos estavam atrás de suas costas escondendo o presente de Bella.

"Sim." –ela respondeu enquanto caminhava até a sala. Ela ligou os pisca pisca fazendo com que a árvore de Natal brilhasse. Ela então caminhou até a arvore e se abaixou para pegar o presente de Edward. Demorou um pouco, já que ainda tinha alguns papeis no chão. Bella imitou Edward e escondeu o presente nas atrás dela. Não demorou muito para ela caminhar até o sofá e sentar perto dele. Eles se olharam e Bella ficou curiosa e ao mesmo tempo nervosa.

"Quem vai primeiro?" –ele perguntou.

"Você." –ela respondeu rapidamente. Ela estava ansiosa para que ele abrisse o presente e queria acabar logo com essa sensação. Ela era sempre insegura sobre comprar presentes para homens. Bella esperava que ela tivesse escolhido certo.

"Você tem certeza?" –ele perguntou enquanto Bella acenou afirmando. –"Ok." –Edward colocou o presente no seu lado deixando suas mãos livres. Bella entregou, o pequeno presente que estava escondendo. Ela então começou a brincar com seu anel e seu coração começou a bater mais forte enquanto ele desembrulhava o presente. Uma vez desembrulhado, ele abriu a caixa preta.

Edward olhou e congelou. Era um relógio de aço inoxidável com detalhes em ouro. Também tinha pequenos diamantes na face do relógio em onde estavam os números. Logo abaixo, onde ficaria o numero doze tinha um quadrado em ouro que tinha o logotipo do seu time preferido de baseball. _Meu Deus!_

"É um relógio raro e só para quem é um verdadeiro fanático pelo time tem." –Bella informou. –"Você gostou?" –ela perguntou um minuto mais tarde quando ele não disse nada. Edward finalmente conseguiu desviar o olhar do relógio. Ela ainda mexia no anel e agora começou a morder o lábio inferior.

"Eu adorei." –ele disse com um sorriso largo antes capturar os lábios dela.

"Sério?" –Bela perguntou quando ele se afastou. –"Não está dizendo isso só pra me agradar? Se você não gostar, eu vou entender completamente. Demorou uma eternidade para achar, mas se você achou horrível me diga agora. Eu guardei o recibo caso ..." –ela foi interrompida pelos lábios de Edward. As mãos deles acariciaram o rosto dela.

"Primeiro de tudo, você está divagando." –ele disse com um sorriso depois de se afastar. –"E segundo, eu adorei o relógio. É perfeito."

"De verdade? Depois do presente dos ingressos que Emmet te deu, esse presente pareceu tão ..."

"Bella, confie em mim, é melhor que os ingressos." –Edward assegurou. –"Aquele jogo vai durar duas horas. Eu vou sempre ter esse relógio. Então muito obrigada."

"De nada." –Bella respondeu com um sorriso. _Eu sabia que não tinha porque ficar preuupada. _

Edward a beijou mais uma vez antes de dizer. –"Agora é sua vez."

"Ai." –ela disse animada. Edward pegou a pequena sacola e entregou a ela. Bella pegou uma pequena caixa preta e quando abriu ficou sem ar. Era o mesmo par de brincos que ela estava olhando outro dia.

"Edward ..." –Bella foi interrompida. A expressão dela era confusa e impressionada enquanto olhava Edward e o par de brincos.

"O presente de Alice não era o único motivo que Jasper concordou em sair com você e Rosalie." –ele revelou.

"Espera, então ele estava lá para me espiar?" –Bella perguntou.

"Eu queria te dar algo especial, mas ainda não tinha certeza se você iria gostar. Então eu pedi a ele para ver se você achava algo que chamasse sua atenção enquanto fazia compras. Quando vocês voltaram, ele me ligou e me disse a loja e que esse era o brinco que você estava babando." –Edward explicou.

"Eu não estava babando." –Bella negou. –"Eu estava admirando."

"Não importa, esse era o brinco que você queria, certo?"

"Sim." –Bella respondeu. –"Mas Edward, esse brinco custou uma fortuna."

"E daí? Meu relógio também deve ter custado o mesmo, se não mais." –ele analisou. Bella queria negar, mas ele estava certo.

"Mas ..." –ela protestou.

"Bella, é um presente e você merece ter o que você deseja." –ele assegurou. Bella olhou para o brinco novamente e admirou o quanto brilhante era. Os brincos não eram tão grandes, mas ainda era notável.

"Obrigada." –ela disse um minuto depois. –"Eles são lindos."

"Coloque-os." –Edward pediu. Bella então tirou os brincos que estavam em suas orelhas e colocou-os em cima da mesinha da sala. Edward entregou a caixa para ela.

"E ai como estou?" –Bella perguntou uma vez que estava com os brincos. Edward então a mecha que estava cobrindo o rosto e a orelha para ver melhor. Os diamantes brilhavam e contrastava com e a pele dela.

"Linda." –ele respondeu, mas nesse momento seus olhos estavam fixos nos dela. Foi então que Edward se inclinou e a beijou carinhosamente. Ele a puxou para perto de si e Bella colocou os braços dela em volta do pescoço de Edward. Eles continuaram se beijar até que ficaram com falta de ar.

"Eu tenho que dizer, esse foi o melhor Natal que eu já tive." –Edward revelou enquanto descansava sua cabeça no colo de Bella. A família dela poderia ser excêntrica, mas ele gostou de cada minuto. Seus pais eram maravilhosos e faziam de tudo para que ele se sentisse bem. As primas de Bella era legais com excessão de Irina.

Edward não gostava do jeito que Irina tratava Bella. Ela sempre a importunava e sempre tinha a necessidade de conversar com ele na frente de Bella. Parecia que ela fazia de propósito só para que Bella se irritasse. Edward, entretanto, ignorava.

"Que bom, eu queria que você descansasse. Desculpe por Irina e pelos meus primos." –Bella disse.

"Não se preocupe com isso. Eu pelo menos acho que temos boas histórias para contar quando voltarmos a Chicago."

"Ah, falando nisso, me lembre de ligar para Alice amanhã."

"Por quê?" –Edward perguntou. –"Nós já conversamos com ela e com todos hoje." –eles ligaram para os seus amigos para desejar um Feliz Natal e agradecer pelos presentes.

"Ela queria que eu telefonasse para eu contar o que você me deu. Você sabe como ela fica animada com essas coisas." –Bella disse enquanto encostava no peito de Edward e se aconchegava no sofá. Eles ficaram em silêncio alguns minutos só curtindo a companhia e o silêncio em volta deles.

"Seus amigos ligaram?" –Edward perguntou um pouco tempo depois.

"Sim, eu conversei com Angela e Victoria essa manhã. Elas queriam me ver semana passada, mas ficaram presas com o trabalho. Mike me ligou algumas horas depois, mas ele não pode falar muito. Todos querem sair para jantar no sabado."

"Você contou sobre mim a eles?" –Edward perguntou.

"Eu disse a eles que levaria alguém." –ela respondeu. –"Não queria falar com eles no telefone, além disso, tenho certeza que ficarão animados quando o conhecer."

"Eiu não sei Bella." –Edward disse preocupado. –"Eles ainda acham que sou um idiota e que nós nos odiamos. Eu duvido que eles vão esquecer disso depois do jantar."

"Não se preocupe, uma vez que eles verem que estou feliz e que você é um cara legal, não vai ter problema nenhum." _Eu espero, _ela pensou. Bella até contaria para os seus amigos antes, mas eles estavam muito ocupados no feriado. Uma vez que essa correria passasse, eles conversariam.

"Se você diz." –Edward disse não muito convencido. Ele estava esperando um ambiente bem pesado no jantar.

"Não vamos ficar estressados antes do tempo, certo." –Bella disse. Era Natal e eles estavam sentados na frente de para uma linda arvore de Natal e para uma lareira.

"Isso é tão surreal." –Edward disse suavemente.

"O que é tão surreal?" –Bella perguntou.

"Ficar com você desse jeito." –ele disse. –"Há alguns meses atrás nós só brigávamos e implicávamos um com o outro. É que é tudo tão ... diferente."

"Ah." –Bella respondeu. –"Diferente como? Bom ou ruim?"

"Definitivamente bom." –ele declarou. –"Mas e você? É estranho para você, eu estar aqui?"

"Não." –Bella respondeu honestamente enquanto olhava os olhos verdes. –"Eu não consigo explicar. É só sinto que é ... certo. Digo, meus pais te adoraram. Você se deu bem com meus primos, cunhados e tios. Minhas primas te acham maravilhoso, Irina um pouco mais e todas se referiram a você como 'gostoso'."

"Eu disse que ninguém podia resistir ao meu charme." –ele provocou.

"Urgh, porque você tem que ser tão convencido?" –Bella perguntou brincando.

"Eu não sou convencido. Acontece que confio no meu taco."

"É a mesma coisa." –Bella disse rindo.

"Na verdade não." –ele argumentou. Bella revirou os olhos.

"Ah, tanto faz. Como eu estava dizendo, não é estranho ter você aqui. Estou feliz que veio."

"Bom, eu também estou." –ele disse se inclinando e a beijando carinhosamente. Uma vez que se separaram, Bella subiu no colo dele para ficar mais próxima. A mão de Edward deslizou pela cintura até parar na coxa.

"Hum, só para constar, eu não te odiava." –Bella murmurou quebrando o silêncio.

"Hãa?" –Edward perguntou. Ele não estava prestando atenção, pois estava ocupado se concentrando no sentimento estranho que ele tinha quando ela estava por perto. Ele constantemente sentia uma dor no coração, mas não era de tristeza, era como se sentisse inteiro. Até poderia explodir. A cada dia que passava com Bella, esse sentimento parecia crescer mais, porém Edward não conseguia pensar no significado. Honestamente, ele nunca tinha se sentindo assim antes na sua vida. _O que diabos está acontecendo?_

"Eu não te odiava." –Bella repetiu. –"Digo, não me leve a mal, eu pensava que sim. Havia momentos que você me deixava muito nervosa .." –Edward sorriu torto. –" ... mas era porque não sabia o que estava acontecendo e por mais que eu odeio admitir por que eu sei que você zoar depois, eu acho que sempre tive uma queda por você. Me incomodava mais do que tudo porque não sabia descobrir o motivo, mas depois de te conhecer melhor, percebi que você é um cara legal. Eu só não enxergava."

"Bom, eu digo mesmo." –ele disse levantando sua mão e acariciando o rosto dela. –"Eu gosto muito de ficar com você, Bella. Você é maravilhosa. Eu não digo isso muitas vezes, mas você me agüentou e sempre esteve do meu lado. Você pode gritar comigo às vezes, mas nunca desistiu de mim. Eu realmente aprecio, então obrigada." –Bella sorriu antes de beijá-lo.

"De nada." –ela murmurou sem quebrar o contato. Bella a segurou firme e a beijou apaixonadamente. Eles estavam tão entretidos que não escutaram o barulho da porta minutos depois.

"Phill, você está cheirando." –Patty disse.

"É você assustou todos lá na rua." –Brigard disse.

"Não tenho culpa se estou com gases. Só preciso um pouco de Luftal." –Phill declarou.

"Eu disse para você não comer ovo com repolho, mas você não escuta." –Renne falou.

"Ele nunca escuta. Ele morre pela ... meu deus!" –Carmen guinchou. Isso Bella e Edward escutaram. Os dois imediatamente se afastaram e rapidamente encararam a todos. Bella tinha certeza que seu rosto estava da cor de um tomate. _Alguém por favor me mate! Eu não acredito que todos viram a gente se agarrando._

"A gente interrompeu algo?" –Irina perguntou.

"Não." –Bella negou. Edward ficou calado. Ele raramente ficava com vergonha, mas agora estava. A ultima coisa que queria era que a família de Bella os encontrasse se agarrando.

"Eu disse que a gente deveria dar mais tempo a eles." –Renne murmurou não tão suave a Charlie. –"Poderíamos ter netos agora." –Renne parecia maravilhada com a idéia.

"Mãe!" –Bella disse com olhar suplicante. _Eu não sei se vou agüentar mais comentários como esse._

"O que aconteceu?" –vovó Swan respondeu.

"È o que eles estavam fazendo?" –Patty peguntou.

"Bom, querida, quando um homem e uma mulher tem ..." –Irina começou.

"Irina, nem termine essa frase." –Carmen alertou.

"O que?" –Irina perguntou inocente.

"Gente será que podemos continuara andando? Aqui pode ser Phoenix mas está frio e meus pés estão congelando." –Eleazar interrompeu.

"Desculpe, querida." –Renne disse enquanto os outros iam para os outros cômodos da casa para deixar o restante da família entrar e fechar a porta.

"Não fizemos nada." –Bella anunciou enquanto todos presentes na sala olhavam para eles. –"Só trocamos os presentes."

"Ahh, o que você ganhou?" –Carmen perguntou excitada enquanto caminhava até Bella.

"Isso." –Bella disse instantaneamente enquanto levantava o cabelo para mostrar os brincos.

"São reais?" –Renne perguntou.

"Deixe-me ver!" –Irina declarou.

"Eles são lindos." –Carmen cumprimentou.

"Laurent me deu um par desses brincos de aniversário ano passado." –Irina disse. –"Eles são um pouco maiores." –Bella revirou os olhos, ela odiava quando Irina rebaixava os outros.

"Mas aqueles eram de cristais australianos, esse são de diamantes." –Carmen defendeu Bella.

"Eles também são de platina." –Bella disse. Ela e Carmem trocaram sorrisos enquanto viram que Irina murmurou algo.

"O que você ganhou Edward?" –Phill perguntou.

"Isso aqui." –ele disse levantando o punho para mostrar o relógio.

"Legal." –Eleazar disse.

"Ei, porque eu não ganhei presentes legais, eu só ganhei uma boneca." –Patty disse.

"Querida, porque você me disse que queria uma." –Bella respondeu.

"Além do mais, tenho certeza que Edward faz coisas com Bella que faz com que ele merece ganhar esse relógio." –Irina disse.

"Irina, sério." –Renne a repreendeu. Edward poderia ter sorrido se o comentário não tivesse sido tão rude.

"Tanto faz." –Irina murmurou antes de revirar os olhor e caminhar até a cozinha. –"Eu preciso de uma bebida."

"Eu vou ao quarto tomar um pouco de Luftal, quando eu voltar espero que todos fiquem em volta do piano. Bella não fez seu concerto ainda." –Phill disse.

"Phill ..." –Bella começou a protestar.

"Vamos lá, Bella. Você sabe como adoramos." –Renne disse.

"É a melhor parte da noite." –Carmen concordou.

"Eu não me importo em assistit." –Edward adicionou. Ele sabia que Bella tinha algumas disciplinas de música na universidade, mas ele nunca a escutou cantando. Ele sabia que ela cantava as vezes durante o banho, porém só escutava umas duas palavras. Era abafado pela porta e pela parede.

"Agora você vai ter que cantar." –Eleazar disse.

"Vai tia Bella, eu quero escutar." –Patty disse.

"Eu também." –Rob grunhiu. –"Eu quero escutar aquela musica de Natal famosa. É tão legal."

"Tudo bem." –Bella aceitou. Todos estavam a olhando com com aquela cara de cachorro sem dono, especialmente as crianças. Como ela poderia resistir.

"Nhaiii" –Patty comemorou.

"Certo, agora todos nós iremos ouvir Tia Bella cantar, mas primeiro crianças, vocês devem colocar o pijama." –Gina, a irmã de Phill anunciou. –"Vamos embora amanha cedo, então depois vocês vão direto da cama depois." –as crianças reclamaram, subiram rapidamente as escadas. Bella sentou na frente do piano e esperou. Edward voltou a sentar no sofá. Renne sentou a sua direita e Carmen a esquerda.

Depois de alguns minutos, Phill e as crianças retornaram. Uma vez que todos estavam confortável, Bella começou. Ela começou com 'Jingle Bells'. Depois com 'Let it Snow', 'White Christmas' e 'Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree'. Quando ela tocou 'Frosty the Snowman', todas as crianças e até Phill começaram a cantar. Edward achou que ela estava o máximo. Ele gostou quando ela cantou 'Santa Baby' pois estava sexy. Não demorou muito para que Bella terminasse a noite com 'Holy Night'. As crianças estavam agitadas e ela achou que se cantasse uma musica mais calma funcionaria para que eles dormissem. Patty já estava adormecendo no sofá.

"Foi ótimo, Bella." –Charlie declarou suavemente. Era tarde e as crianças estavam sonolentas.

"Obrigada, pai." –Bella respondeu. Não demorou muito para que todos desejassem boa noite e ir para os quartos. Foi um longo dia e apenas Bella e Edward continuaram na sala. Ela se levantou e caminhou até ele. Edward fez o mesmo.

"Você estava incrivel." –Edward elogiou.

"Obrigada." –ela disse tímida. Bella estava nervosa dessa vez, pois Edward estava a vendo. Ela nunca havia cantado na frente dele. Ele então a surpreendeu por encurtar a distância entres eles e capturar seus lábios com um beijo carinhoso.

"Você deveria vir mais aqui." –ele disse com um sorriso sexy. Bella o olhou confusa. Ela então seguiu o olhar dele e notou que estava em baixo do visgo. Bella sorriu provocante antes de colocar seus braços em volta do pescoço dele e então o beijou.

"Feliz Natal, Edward." –ela murmurou entre beijos.

"Feliz Natal, Bella."

* * *

**Olá ,**

**Eu consegui postar essa semana nem acredito. Espero que tenham gostado, apesar de não ter momentos mais hott entres eles. Falando nisso, tenho recebido muitas perguntas sobre quando os dois vão consumar o casamento. Bom, eu posso dizer que em breve. Então aguardem os próximos capitulos. **

**Queria dizer um trilhão de obrigadas por todos os reviews e dizer que cada dia fico mais animada para continuar escrevendo. Eu fico super ansiosa para saber a opinião de vocês.**

**Até a próxima, **

**Bjnhs**

**Dani**


	39. Chapter 39

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

* * *

.: Capítulo 39 :.

"Você está linda, Bella." –Edward elogiou. Eles estavam no carro que Phill havia emprestado para ir ao restaurante. Edward estava dirigindo, mas estava tendo um mal momento tentando manter seus olhos na avenida. O vestido de Bella era tomara que caia e deixava o ombro e um pouco das costas amostra. Não era muito revelador, mas mesmo assim era sexy. A bainha do vestido estava a poucos centímetros acima dos joelhos e ele teve uma boa visão das pernas torneadas de Bella. É desnecessário dizer que Edward teve sorte que o restaurante era perto. Se tivesse que dirigir por mais tempo, ele bateria em algo já que estava distraído.

"Obrigada, Edward, mas você não precisa ficar repetindo. Você já falou isso umas dez vezes." –ela riu.

"Eu sei, mas não é minha culpa se você está tão linda. Além do mais, a maioria das mulheres adoram escutar do marido/namorado que estão lindas."

"Não estou dizendo que eu não gosto, mas eu juro que se você falar mais uma vez, vou ficar da cor de um tomate pelo resto da noite." –ela disse brincando.

"Mas você está linda." –ele provocou. Apesar do esforço, Bella sentiu corar mais uma vez. _Esse homem é meu fim. Eu juro_

"Aonde eu vou agora?" –Edward perguntou. Phoenix era tão grande que era fácil se perder.

"Hum, vire a esquerda no próximo farol e o restaurante Enio´s ficará na próxima direita." –Bella explicou e Edward seguiu as instruções. Depois de três minutos, eles estacionaram o carro. Bella olhou o relógio do carro. _São sete e meia, chegamos a tempo. Eu disse a ele que não devíamos nos preocupar. _Os dois saíram do carro e Edward segurou a mão de Bella para guiá-la até a porta do restaurante.

"Olá." –a hostess cumprimentou enquanto eles se aproximavam. –"Vocês possuem reserva ou irão esperar para que uma mesa fique disponível?"

"Não, nós temos reserva. Está no nome de Mike Newton." ´-Bella respondeu.

"Ah, sim." –ela disse imediatamente sem olhar a lista na frente dela. –"Eu acabei de levá-los até a mesa. É por aqui." –enquanto a mulher os levava até a mesa, Edward respirou fundo algumas vezes. Ele estaria mentido se dissesse que não estava nervoso. Essas pessoas conheciam Bella há muito tempo, se eles não gostassem dele, sabia que não seria uma noite agradável. Bella sentiu que Edward estava ansioso e apertou a mão dele para reconfortá-lo.

"Tenham uma boa noite." –a recepcionista disse quando chegaram a mesa. Ela deixou o menú em cima da mesa antes de sair. Todos se levantaram para cumprimentá-los.

"Olha só quem finalmente resolveu aparecer." –uma garota alta e magra de cabelos pretos disse com um sorriso.

"É bom você checar o relógio porque não tem como eu estar atrasada." –Bella disse sorrindo. As duas se abraçaram. –"Como você está, Angela?"

"Bem, e você?"

"Muito bem. Senti sua falta."

"Mas não quanto você sentiu a minha." –uma garota de cabelos louros disse.

"Claro que não." –Bella disse enquanto a abraçava. –"É bom ver você, Jane."

"Desculpe, se não podemos te ver antes. Meu chefe, Aro, é um tirano."

"Não se preocupe." –Bella disse. –"Pelo menos estamos nos vendo agora."

"Lembra do meu namorado, Caius." –Jane disse. Os dois se cumprimentaram rapidamente. Edward continuou parado enquanto via Bella cumprimentar a todos. Ele não queria atrapalhar. Bella cumprimentou outro garoto chamado Ben, namorado de Angela. Então finalmente cumprimentou um cara de cabelo loiro, ele parecia familiar, mas Edward não lembrava. O garoto a abraçou forte de um jeito que tirou os pés de Bella do chão e foi então que Edward lembrou quem era. Ele era o mesmo cara que estava com mão na cintura de Bella na foto que está no apartamento. Enquanto os observa, não ficou surpreso em ver que o irritante hábito não tinha desaparecido.

"Já era tempo de você voltar para nós." –o cara declarou depois de colocá-la no chão. Edward fechou seus punhos quando viu que ele ainda estava com as mãos dele em Bella.

"Não demorou tanto, só alguns meses. Mike."

"Eu sei, mas isso não significa que eu tenha gostado." –ele respondeu. _Esse é Mike? O melhor amigo de Bella? __Não pode ser. _Edward não podia acreditar. O garoto parecia muito simpático para ser apenas amigo. Edward tentou não encarar para não dar uma má impressão.

"Bom, você sobreviveu." –Bella disse enquanto se afastava, para alivio de Edward. –"Agora, eu quero apresentar alguém para vocês."

"Ah, certo. O convidado misterioso." –Angela declarou. Bella se aproximou de Edward e segurou a mão dele para trazê-lo para mais perto. Todos o estavam olhando, exceto Mike. A expressão dele era vaga enquanto via Bella e Edward de mãos dadas.

"Pessoal, esse é Edward. Edward, esses são meus amigos. Essa é Angela e Ben, Jane e Caius e Mike." –ela apresentou.

"Prazer em conhecê-los." –Edward respondeu educado. Todos o cumprimentaram, mas ele percebeu a expressão confusa nos rostos de Jane, Angela e Mike.

"Hum, eu estou um pouco confusa." –Jane disse.

"Eu também." –Angela concordou.

"Por que você está usando aliança?" –Mike perguntou insensível enquanto olhava a mão esquerda de Bella que estava entrelaçada com a de Edward.

"Hum, porque não nos sentamos e então eu explico tudo." –Bella sugeriu. Todos então se sentaram.

"Eu estou perdido." –Caius murmurou. –"Bella, você se casou?" –ele perguntou confuso.

"Sim." –ela respondeu olhando rapidamente para Edward. –"Me casei em Maio."

"Então, meus parabéns." –Ben disse sorrindo. Ele estava tentando acabar com a tensão na mesa.

"Não tem porque cumprimentá-los." –Mike o cortou. –"Os dois estavam bêbados quando aconteceu. Nenhum deles sabia o que estavam fazendo." –Bella se contraiu quando escutou. Ela sentiu Edward endurecer perto dela.

"Bella, você bebeu?" –Caius perguntou. –"Eu pensei que era contra."

"Eu era e ainda sou. Só foi um momento de fraqueza." –ela disse depois que a garçonete recolheu os pedidos das bebidas. Depois que ela saiu, ficou um silêncio perturbador.

"Mas, vocês se conheciam antes disso?" –Ben perguntou.

"Sim, nós temos o mesmo grupo de amigos e nos conhecemos faz um ano e meio."-Bella respondeu.

"Mas nunca se deram bem." –Angela disse. –"Pelo menos era o que Bella nos dizia."

"Eu acho que 'aversão mutua' é mais adequado." –Mike disse.

"Bom era assim antes." –Bella admitiu um pouco envergonhada.

"O que você quis dizer com 'era'?" –Jane perguntou curiosa. Bella sentiu que ela estava alterada.

"Hum, bom, era isso que eu estou tentando dizer." –Bella começou. Ela olhou para Edward. Ele sorriu a encorajando e segurou a mãe dela em baixo da mesa. Bella respirou fundo antes de encarar seus amigos. –"Eu estava planejando contar antes que eu chegasse a Phoenix e do feriado, mas eu achei que era melhor falar pessoalmente. Infelizmente todos estavam ocupados e não deu certo. Então, eu não acho que eu menti a vocês ou escondi um segredo. Eu queria realmente contar a vocês e ..."

"Contar o que Bella?" –Angela perguntou a cortando. Ela parecia agitada. Essa conversa não seria do jeito que ela queria. Ela sabia que seus amigos ficariam confusos e chateados, mas não esperava que ficassem tão tristes já.

"Que Edward e eu … humm … nós ..." –ela foi interrompida enquanto tentava encontrar as palavras certas. _Meu Deus, isso é muito ruim._

"As coisas mudaram e nós estamos juntos agora_._" –Edward disse pela primeira vez. Ele notou que Bella estava com problemas em contar para os seus amigos. O olhar nada amigável dos amigos dela não estava ajudando em nada.

"Como assim?" –Mike disse com dentes acirrados. –"Isso é uma piada, certo?"

"Aqui estão as bebidas." –a garçonete anunciou enquanto ela colocava na mesa e completamente desinformada do que estava acontecendo. –"Já sabem o que vão pedir?

"Eu acho que precisamos de mais alguns minutos." –Jane disse educada.

"Certo, então eu já volto." –a moça disse antes de se retirar.

"Não é uma piada, Mike." –Bella disse. Apesar do esforço para esconder, todos perceberam o tom de dor de Bella. –"Estamos juntos de verdade."

"Eu pensei que vocês só estivessem fingindo que eram um casal, para que ninguém na universidade descobrissem que erraram." –Angela analisou.

"Nós estávamos." –Bella tentou explicar. –"Mas algumas coisas aconteceram e percebemos que na verdade não nos odiamos como pensávamos, para dizer verdade, nós nem nos conhecíamos direito."

"E agora conhece?" –Jane perguntou não convencida.

"Bom, sim." –Bella respondeu. Ela olhou para Edward pedindo ajuda e apertou a mão dele mais forte.

"Desde que nós fomos forçados a dividir o apartamento por causa de algumas complicações e por falta de dormitórios no campus, começamos a passar mais tempo juntos. Nós brigávamos muito no inicio e eu tenho certeza que Bella deve ter contado a vocês. Entretanto, depois de um tempo, começamos a passar mais tempo juntos e conversar mais. Nos tornamos amigos e depois uma coisa levou a outra." –Edward explicou.

"O quanto mais?" –Angela perguntou antes que Edward continuasse. –"Vocês vão continuar casados?"

"Não sabemos." –Bella respondeu sincera. –"Não queremos nos apressar."

"Então porque está usando o anel de casamento?" –Mike perguntou novamente.

"Eu não acho …" –Jane começou, mas foi interrompida pela garçonete

"Certo, vocês querem pedir já?" –ela perguntou. Percebendo que não tinham como prorrogar mais, todos olharam para o cardápio. Demorou dez minutos para que todos pedissem e para que a garçonete saísse. Novamente, a mesa estava em silêncio. Bella olhou para Jane e Angela, mas elas não a olharam. Ela então olhou para Mike, ele simplesmente virou a cara e começou a conversar com Caius. _Que desastre._

"Então, Bella, você está gostando da Universidade de Chicago?" - Ben perguntou. Bella ficou surpresa por ele estar conversando amigavelmente e ao mesmo tempo estava aliviada.

"Ah, Ben, você sabe que eu amo." –Bella respondeu. –"O campus é muito bonito e as aulas de literatura são muito legais."

"Edward, o que você está estudando?" –Bem perguntou.

"Medicina." –Edward respondeu. Ele quase nem escutou a pergunta, pois estava muito ocupado observando os amigos de Bella. Edward estava tentando medir o humor deles. Eles pareciam bem emburrados e o fez pensar que eram mesquinhos e egoístas. Bella era adulta, não precisava contar cada detalhe da vida dela. Não era problema deles saberem o que o que havia acontecia entre Edward e Bella. Entretanto, Bella contou do mesmo jeito porque eles eram amigos dela e havia pensado que ficariam felizes por ela. Mas isso não era o que aborrecia mais, o que realmente Edward ficou irritado era o fato de que eles se viam meses e estavam de cara amarrada.

"Hum, interessante. Pretende se especializar em que?"

"Provavelmente neurocirurgia."

"Legal. Eu fiquei sabendo do jogo beneficente de baseball que aconteceu ano passado, você deveria jogar profissionalmente." –Ben disse.

"Bom, eu tive um incentivo extra." –ele disse enquanto a olhava. Bella sabia o que ele quis dizer e corou imediatamente.

"Será que pode nos contar a piada?" –Mike perguntou. Edward desviou seu olhar de Bella para olhar Mike. A atitude do cara estava o tirando do sério.

"Pessoal, o jantar está servido." –a garçonete anunciou enquanto e um outro cara a ajudava com a comida. Quando começaram a comer, Edward e Ben continuaram a conversa e de vez em quando Caius comentava algo. Jane e Mike ficaram calados enquanto jantavam, mas a expressão irritada deles não passou despercebida por Bella.

"Então, Bella, você tem que contar onde comprou esse vestido. É lindo." –Angela elogiou.

"Ah, obrigada. Ganhei de Natal de Alice, parece que ela comprou em uma loja de Beverlly Hills. Ela também estuda em Chicago."

"Uau, parece ser bem caro. A cor ficou perfeita com seu tom de pele."

"Sabe, Alice disse o mesmo." –Bella riu.

"Então, como estava o jantar? Precisam de algo?" –a garçonete perguntou.

"Delicioso." –Bella respondeu enquanto afastava o prato da frente dela. _Urgh, eu vou estourar._

"Posso perceber." –a moça respondeu. –"Gostaria de comer sobremesa?"

"Sim." –Bella respondeu. _Acho que cabe mais um pouco._

"E vocês terminaram ou precisam de mais tempo?"

"Eu estou satisfeito." –Edward declarou. Todos acenaram concordando. A garçonete então anotou os pedidos para a sobremesa antes de limpar a mesa. Bella olhou para Edward quando todos ficaram novamente em silêncio pela centésima vez naquela noite. Ele parecia que iria falar algo quando seu telefone tocou. Bella o viu pegar o aparelho no bolso. Edward olhou no visor e suspirou.

"Quem é?" –ela perguntou.

"Meu pai." –ele respondeu entediado.

"Você está brincando? É a trigésima vez que ele liga hoje." –Bella comentou.

"Eu sei." –Edward respondeu mexendo a cabeça. Ele deixou o celular continuar a tocar para cair na caixa postal.

Não acha que deveria atender?" –Mike perguntou em um tom agressivo. –"Para ele ligar tantas vezes deve ser algo importante. Talvez precisa voltar para casa." –o olhos de Edwar se estreitaram.

"A única coisa importante para o meu pai é me torrar a paciência. Eu tenho certeza que ele vai me dar outro sermão para começar a estudar para o próximo semestre. Não é nada muito importante." –Edward respondeu curto. Na verdade Carlisle estava chateado porque ele não havia passado o feriado com ele, Esme e Emmet. –"Além disso, Bella me convidou e eu prometi a ela que ficaria e não vou embora do nada."

"Isso nunca o impediu antes." –Mike comentou.

"Mike." –Bella disse bruscamente.

"Que merda é essa ..." –Edward começou antes de ser interrompido. Ela olhou para Edward que percebeu que ele estava encarando Mike.

"Edward." –Bella disse enquanto deu uma cutucada no braço dele. Demorou alguns segundos para ele a olhar.

"Ignore-o." –ela murmurou. Bella não sabia o que diabos estava acontecendo com Mike. Ela nunca o tinha visto tão agitado e rude.

"Mas, Bells …" –Edward começou a protestar.

"Por favor, Edward, por mim." –ela pediu. Edward a olhou por alguns segundos antes de ceder.

"Tudo bem, eu vou deixar para trás, mas se ele continuar vai ter escutar algumas ou nós vamos embora. Você não merece isso." –ele murmurou antes de pegar o garfo para pegar a sobremesa. Bella olhou Mike advertindo-o. Ele desviou o olhar e começou a conversar com Caius.

"Então, que tal nós trocarmos nossos presentes?" –Angela sugeriu.

"Acho que seria ótimo." –Bella respondeu. Uma vez entregue os presentes, a noite iria terminar e então ela e Edward dela e poderiam ir embora. _Isso é péssimo. Esses são meus amigos e não vejo a hora de sair daqui._

"Esse, é meu e de Ben." –Angela disse enquanto pegava algo em baixo da mesa. Ela entregou uma sacola pequena e entregou a Bella. Ela abriu a sacola e nela havia hidratantes e sabonetes.

"Obrigada." –Bella agradeceu. Ela abriu um dos hidradantes para sentir o cheiro. –"Tem cheiro de chocolate, adorei."

"Que mulher não gosta de chocolate, esse pelo menos não engorda e deixa mais a gente mais bonita." –Angela respondeu.

"Adorei. Esse é meu presente para vocês." –Bella disse entregando uma caixa com alguns cd´s dos artistas favoritos de Angela e Ben. Eles agradeceram pelo presente. Jane passou o presente silenciosamente a Bella.

"Jane, essa blusinha é linda. Muito obrigada." -Jane apenas acenou silenciosamente e pegou o seu presente. –"Espero que goste." –Bella disse. Jane abriu a sacola e viu alguns DVD´s de seus filmes favoritos, entre eles, estava Entrevista com Vampiro e Drácula. Jane a agradeceu com uma voz entediada. Bella então olhou para Mike e passou uma pequena caixa para ele.

"Uau, ingressos para show do Kanye West. Muito obrigada, Bella. Tentei comprar on-line, mas já estava esgotado."

"Eu sabia que você iria adorar." –Bella respondeu. Mike então passou uma pequena caixa e Bella abriu cuidadosamente. Os olhos dela aumentaram quando viu o presente. Era um anel, com uma pedra turquesa no meio.

"Mike, é lindo." –Bella disse encarando o anel.

"Eu queria dar algo relacionado a pedra do seu aniversário. Esse era o melhor anel, no caso." –Mike informou.

"É muito lindo." –Bella respondeu enquanto colocava o anel em seu dedo. –"Obrigada."

"De nada." –Mike disse sorrindo. Por um instante, Bella pensou que o seu amigo não estava mais emburrado. Entretanto, não durou muito já que Mike olhou Edward o desafiando. Edward sentiu seu sangue ferver. Esse cara pensava que podia sobrepujar ele, então Mike estava muito enganado. _O melhor sempre fica para o final, _ele pensou confiante.

"Não acabou ainda. Não podia ficar fora dessa, Bella. Eu tenho uma surpresa." –Edward disse. Bella o olhou supresa.

"Edward, você sabe que não gosto de surpresas."

"Eu sei, mas eu garanto que você vai gostar dessa." –Edward anunciou. Ele então pegou uma caixa embrulhada que estava escondida em seu casaco. Bella pegou e começou a desembrulhar. Era uma caixa preta. Ela abriu cuidadosamente e quando abriu arfou.

"Eu descobri que tinha um colar para usar com os brincos então comprei." –Edward explicou enquanto ele colocava uma mecha de cabelo de Bella atrás da orelha para que todos vissem o brinco.

"Você deu a ela esses brincos?" –Angela perguntou.

"Boa escolha." –Bem comentou. –"Eu acho que vou te ligar para pedir sua ajuda com relação a presentes."

"Bella." –Edward a chamou enquanto ela ainda não conseguia falar nada.

"Eu não sei se te beijo ou te mato por me mimar tanto." –Bella declarou sorrindo. Ela estava completamente admirada enquanto tirava o colar da caixa.

"Prefiro a primeira opção." –Edward sorriu torto.

"Edward, quanto custou?" –ela perguntou.

"Se eu falar, você me mata." –Edward disse enquanto ele pegava o colar da mão dela para colocar o colar nela. Bella tirou um pouco o cabelo e sentiu as mãos dele contra a sua pele. Ela então olhou para baixo e olhou o diamante que estava brilhando. Bella poderia dizer 'obrigada' novamente, mas não conseguia encontrar palavras para expressar a gratidão que sentia. Então, ao invés disso, ela o beijou carinhosamente.

"Ah, por favor." –Mike disse com repulse. –"Honestamente, você não está caindo nessa?!" –Bella quebrou o beijo para encará-lo.

"Como assim?" –Bella perguntou chocada com o descontrole de Mike.

"Você me escutou, isso tudo é absolutamente ridículo. Eu não consigo acreditar, Bella. Você sempre contou a nós que ele era um completo idiota. Para piorar, ele te deixa bêbada, o coage a casar, e de alguma forma consegue que você more com ele e te trata como uma porcaria no processo. Agora, depois de umas palavras de carinho e diamantes, tudo é perdoado?"

"Não é bem assim, Mike." –Bella tentou explicar calma. –"Edward não me forçou a nada. Ele não me deixou bêbada e nem me forçou a casar. Essa foi minha escolha, e por ele me tratar como uma porcaria, bom, eu também o tratei assim. Nós dois brigamos e provocamos um ao outro, mas nos desculpamos e resolvemos seguir em frente."

"E quando isso aconteceu?" –Jane a cortou nervosa. –"Porque você nunca nos contou nada."

"Eu sei e sinto muito, mas tinha muita coisa acontecendo …"

"Conosco também." –Angela disse. –"Mas sempre contávamos o que estava acontecendo. Não escondemos nada."

"Eu não escondi nada." –Bella defendeu. –"Só estava esperando a hora certa para contar."

"Bom, obviamente, a hora passou." –Mike argumentou. –"Você simplesmente não pode simplesmente soltar a bomba e esperar que nós aceitemos numa boa."

"Sinceramente, não pensei que vocês ficariam tão chateados." –ela respondeu. –"E não pensei que a noticia de que eu e Edward acertamos nossas diferenças e ficar juntos seria tão ruim. As coisas estão diferentes e melhores. Estou feliz e pensei que meus amigos iriam me apoiar."

"Apoiar?" –Mike perguntou incrédulo. –"Porque diabos a apoiaríamos o fato de você estar com um cara que não te respeita e que está apenas te usando?"

"Eu não estou a usando." –Edward interrompeu nervoso, mas ninguém prestou atenção nele.

"Edward não é assim." –Bella argumentou.

"Eu acho que o passado dele fala muito a respeito." –Jane declarou.

"Não queremos que você se magoe, Bella." –Angela disse. Ela parecia ter suas emoções sobre controle.

"Eu não vou magoá-la." –Edward disse, mas os quatro não prestaram atenção nele novamente.

"Eu não confio nele e francamente, não acho ele bom o bastante para você." –Mike disse. Nesse momento, Edward não agüentou. Ele não se importava se essas pessoas eram amigos de Bella e não deixaria eles falarem mal dele, especialmente estando presente. Certamente, não iria aturar o que estavam fazendo com Bella.

" '_Ele'_ está sentando aqui." –Edward disse em voz alta. Algumas pessoas no restaurante começaram a olhar. –"Então se tiver que dizer algo sobre mim, então diga na minha cara."

"Ok. Eu acho você um idiota e não gosto do jeito que tratou Bella no passado. Além disso acho que tudo isso é um teatro e não quero que fique com ela."

"Bom, eu fico feliz por estar sendo honesto." –Edward disse sarcástico. –"Então deixe-me retribuir o favor. Eu acho que vocês três estão sendo egoístas e criticos. Vocês não sabem nada sobre mim e o jantar inteiro, nenhum de vocês se esforçaram para me conhecer. E certamente, não escutam Bella. A única coisa que fizeram foi arruinar o jantar."

"Agora quem está criticando?" –Mike desafiou. –"Você não sabe nada sobre nós mas ...."

"Você está certo." –Edward interrompeu antes que ele continuasse. –"Eu não conheço vocês, mas estava disposto a conhecer por Bella. Antes de vir aqui, ela me disse como vocês eram ótimos amigos. Eu queria conhecê-los e a apesar do que pensam, eu realmente me importo com ela. Se não me importasse não estaria aqui.

"Eu posso não ser bom o suficiente para ela, mas acredito que ninguém é. Ela é a mulher mais maravilhosa que eu já conheci em toda minha vida e estou surpreso pelo fato dela querer ficar comigo, então estarei aqui, vocês gostando ou não." –Edward olhou para Bella. Ela podia sentir seus olhos cheios de lágrimas e que seu coração estava amolecido pelas palavras dele. Todos na mesa estavam chocados e silenciosos. Enquanto Bella continuava a olhar os penetrantes olhos verdes de Edward, pensou no que deveria fazer. Ela, então, olhou para os seus amigos novamente.

"Estamos indo embora." –Bella declarou enquanto se levantava. Ela pegou seus presentes e tentou evitar o olhar das pessoas que estavam por perto. Não havia duvida que essa confusão foi um barraco e tanto. Edward também se levantou.

"Obrigada pelo jantar e pelos presentes." –Bella disse educada. –"Me desculpe se eu não disse antes e por estarem tão chateados. Não foi minha intenção. Vocês são meus amigos e respeito a opinião de vocês, mas não concordo. Eu confio em Edward e ele provou diversas que merece meu voto de confiança. Tenho certeza que se vocês derem uma chance a ele, vocês verão isso. Se mudarem de idéia e quiserem conversar, vocês sabem onde me encontrar." –ela então pegou a mão de Edward e começou a caminhar até a saída do restaurante. Se seus amigos escolheram não aceitar Edward a decisão era deles. Bella não podia fazer nada por mais que a machucasse. Ela já tinha tomado sua decisão e agora o próximo passo dependia deles.

* * *

**Oiii,**

**E ai perceberam o tracadilho entre Kanye West e Mike Newton? Para quem não sabe Kanye West roubou o microfone da Taylor Swift no VMA, eu não vi a cena, só li os comentários na Internet. Além disso, vocês viram o comentário dele referente ao Patrick Swayze? Só posso dizer que foi lamentável. Me perdoem se alguém gosta dele, eu particularmente nunca escutei uma musica dele, só me referi as pelo modo como ele agiu. Quanto ao Mike Newton, só posso dizer que a atitude dele com Bella e Edward foi desse nível.**

**Essa semana foi um pouco corrida e só consegui postar hoje. Gostaria de agradecer a todas as reviews e dizer que a consumação do casamento está próxima. Só precisam de um pouco de paciência para os próximos capitulos. Eu prometo que vão adorar e querer um Edward para chamar de seu. Até eu quero!**

**Ah, Lys Solmane não consegui ver o desenho. A site não abre. :( Manda novamente o link!**

**Por hoje é só. Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo! **

**Bjnhs**

**Dani**


	40. Chapter 40

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

* * *

.: Capítulo 40 :.

Ninguém ligou. Bella não podia acreditar. Fazia três dias desde o jantar do inferno e nenhum de seus amigos havia ligado. Bella sabia que eles estavam chateados, mas não sabia que era assim tão ruim. Seus amigos sempre confiavam nela e a apoiavam não importava o motivo. Porque dessa vez tinha que ser diferente? Eles rapidamente acreditaram que Edward era um idiota antes quando havia dito. Ela nem o conhecia direito. Então por quê era tão difícil para eles acreditarem que Edward havia mudado? Não fazia sentido.

"O que você acha desses?" –Carmen perguntou fazendo com que Bella pensasse nos problemas recentes. Elas estavam no shopping aproveitando as promoções depois do natal.

"Hum, esse vestido é bonito." –Bella respondeu. Ela então começou a procurar algo na algo na arara.

"Você acha que vou ficar gorda?" –Carmen perguntou enquanto segurava na frente do corpo.

"Não, eu gostei e a cor é bonita." –Bella respondeu e viu Carmen caminhar até o espelho para ver como ficava.

"Eu não vou comprar." –ela declarou após um minuto.

"Mas por quê?" –Bella perguntou confusa.

"Eu pareço uma baleia Shamu." –Carmen argumentou.

"Não parece, por quê está falando desse jeito?"

"Bella, eu estou comendo como uma porca nestas últimas semanas. Eu já estou percebendo que engordei."

"Carmen, você está gravidade. É normal o apetite aumentar e quanto a parte de parecer gorda, eu acho que está viajando, você está magra como sempre." –Bella respondeu.

"Eu não sei, acho que vou parecer Barney, o dinossauro roxo durante a gravidez." –Bella apenas mexeu a cabeça com um sorriso enquanto mexia na arara.

"Qual o problema com você?" –Carmen perguntou depois de alguns minutos.

"Como assim?" –Bella olhou Carmen confusa.

"Você parece meio aérea hoje. Tem algo te incomodando com certeza."

"Carmen, eu estou bem." –Bella assegurou.

"Bella, eu te conheço e você não morde seus lábios e brinca com seu cabelo quando está tudo bem." –Carmen analisou. –"Você está preocupada com algo."

"Eu só ... eu não consigo entendê-los." –Bella murmurou derrotada. Ela sabia que não tinha como convencer a sua prima de que estava bem. Talvez se conversasse a respeito sobre o que estava incomodando, ficaria melhor.

"Quem?" –Carmen perguntou enquanto caminhava para ficar de frente com Bella.

"Angela, Jane e Mike." –Bella respondeu.

"Ah." –Carmen comentou. Bella havia contado a Carmen no dia seguinte. Ela ficou muito chateada e chorou a noite. Por sorte, Edward estava dormindo quando as lágrimas saíram dos seus olhos. Ele já estava muito preocupado com ela e não queria piorar as coisas.

"Eu nunca os vi desse jeito." –Bella explicou. –"É que me magoa o que eles estão fazendo. Sabe?"

"Não foi muito legal, especialmente porque não os via há muito tempo, mas eu sei porque eles estão assim. Eles são não querem que se machuque. Sabe, eles não conhecem Edward tão bem."

"Mas eles me conhecem." –Bella disse. –"Quando eu fiz algo totalmente irracional e irresponsável?

"Você quer dizer algo como ficar bêbada e depois casar?" –Carmen perguntou rindo.

"Bom, antes disso." –Bella esclareceu.

"Bella, só o fato de você ter ido tão longe apenas uma vez os preocupa. Muito provavelmente eles acham não está pensando direito por estar com Edward e que você pode fazer algo mais imprudente."

"Mas eu não vou fazer." –Bella argumentou.

"Eu sei disso, mas eles não."

"Então, o que eu devo fazer?"

"Nada." –Carmen disse.

"Como assim?"

"Não faça nada. Você já se desculpou pelo jeito que eles descobriram. Não há mais nada a falar. Dê um tempo a eles para digerirem e refletir sobre tudo isso. Quando estiveram prontos, eles virão até você."

"Eu não sei, é que você não viu a cara deles. E o jeito que Mike tratou Edward ..." Bella disse. –"Eu sei que ele podem ser cabeça dura as vezes, mas nunca o vi agir como um idiota."

"Bom, eu tenho dito isso a você por anos que ele ..."

"Carmen, por favor não me venha com essa história." –Bella pediu. Ela não queria ter essa conversa novamente.

"Mas você sabe que é verdade." –Carmen insistiu. –"Ele ..."

"Isso está no passado." –Bella declarou.

"Eu realmente não acho. Edward nunca foi um empecilho quando você o odiava. Não tinha nada para se preocupar, mas agora é tão óbvio que vocês se amam ..."

"Espera, o que?" –Bella interrompeu.

"Hããaa?" –Carmen perguntou.

"Você disse 'vocês se amam'. Isso significa que ... hum ... que você acha que Edward ..." –Bella sentiu o estomago subir pela garganta enquanto procurava palavras. Ela estava nervosa e ao mesmo animada sobre o que Carmen falou.

"Ele te ama." –Carmen disse. –"Você pode não perceber porque está tão preocupada no que ele pode pensar sobre os seus sentimentos. Mas ele te ama sim. Eu o observei na ultima semana e baseado nas minhas observações não tenho dúvida de que ele te ama Bella. Embora eu ache que ele não se deu conta, mas homens são meio lerdos com relação a sentimentos, então não preocupe, ele vai perceber um dia desses." –Bella sentiu borboletas no estomago. _Ele ainda não se deu conta? Isso é péssimo. __Então significa que eu tenho que esperar até ele descobrir ou eu tenho que ajudá-lo? Isso tudo é tão complicado._

"De qualquer forma, é óbvio que vocês se importam um com o outro. Você trouxe o garoto até a sua casa para que todos o conhecessem e isso é sinal de que as coisas estão ficando sérias. Então é lógico que Mike quer cair em cima dele já que ..."

"Carmen, pela última vez, isso não é verdade. Eu sei que você e os outros têm essa teoria, mas estão errados. Eu já tive namorados antes e nada parecido com isso aconteceu antes."

"Mas nenhum desses caras eram Edward." –Carmen disse.

"De qualquer modo, toda essa história foi há muito tempo e já até esqueci." –Bella disse.

"Talvez para você, mas estou dizendo Bella, só porque você esqueceu não significa que ele tenha esquecido." –ela alertou. Bella desviou o olhar da prima.

"Vamos a outra loja." –ela sugeriu. –Não tem nada que eu goste aqui."

* * *

"Foi um desastre total." –Edward declarou. –"Todos ficaram contra elas."

"Você está falando sério?" –Emmet perguntou.

"Eu nunca a vi tão triste, Emmet. Ela tentou ficar tranqüila, mas eu posso dizer que eles realmente a magoaram." –Edward explicou enquanto mudou o telefone para o outra orelha. Ele havia acabado de contar a Emmet o que havia ocorrido no jantar de sábado. Ele se segurou para não abraçá-la a noite, mas imaginou que já que ela estava de costas não queria que ele soubesse. Edward não sabia o que fazer então decidiu ligar ao irmão para aconselhá-lo.

"E tudo isso aconteceu por que vocês estão namorando?" –Emmet perguntou.

"Sim."

"Nossa, cara, que mal."

"Eu sei." –Edward concordou. –"Eu entendo que eles ficaram chateados e surpresos no começo por não saberem, mas eles agirem assim o jantar inteiro, está errado."

"Coitada da Bella. Como ela está?"

"Eu não acho que ela esteja bem. Eu sei que ela está esperando que alguém ligue ou venha até aqui, mas nada disso aconteceu."

"Ela está em casa agora?"

"Não, Carmen a levou para o shopping. Ela queria tira-la de casa por algum tempo."

"E você como está?"

"Estou bem, mas estou preocupado com Bella. Eu juro, Emmet, faltava muito pouco para que eu não socasse aquele babaca na cara." –Edward disse com raiva.

"Bom, Bella sempre me disse que Mike era orgulhoso."

"Confie em mim, orgulhoso não é a palavra que eu escolheria. Eu não sei o que fazer."

"Pessoalmente, eu a deixaria lidar com isso, mas estaria por perto quando ela precisasse de ajuda. Nós dois sabemos que Bella é forte, além do mais, eu acho que os amigos dela vão aparecer. Se não aparecer, ficarei surpreso."

"Espero que esteja certo." –Edward disse enquanto sentava no sofá da sala. –"Como estão as coisas em Forks?"

"Estão bem. Nós fomos ao show da Britney Spears um dia desses."

"Emmet, você foi no show da Britney Spears? Quem teve a proeza em convencê-lo a ir?"

"Alice, você sabe que aquela baixinha pode ser muito irritante."

"Eu sei disso. Eu tenho pena de Jazz, ele não suporta aquela mulher."

"Ah, mas se for para agradá-la você sabe que ele não consegue negar." –Emmet respondeu.

"O que mais tem feito?"

"Nada demais. Eu ajudei Rosalie a arrumar um carro e ontem fomos até Port Angeles. O de sempre, nada de diferente."

"Como eles estão?"

"Estão bem." –Emmet disse. –"Embora ficamos bebados outra noite."

"A Sra. Hale e Esme devem ter adorado."

"Bom, nem tanto, ficamos na casa do Seth. Os pais dele estavam viajando. Tirando a ressaca, não foi tão ruim."

"Parece divertido." –Edward comentou sarcático.

"Ah, tem outra coisa." –Emmet disse apreensivo.

"O que?"

"Eu não quero que fique bravo, mas tenha em mente que estava bebado e não estava pensando muito bem e você entre todas as pessoas deve entender." –Emmet explicou.

"Emmet, o que você fez?"

"Eu contei acidentalmente a galera que ... hum ... bem ... eu disse a eles que você e Bella se casaram." –Emmet disse rápido.

"Você o que?!" –Edward exclamou.

"Relaxa, eles não estão chateados. Até acharam engraçado. Seth disse que você estão na mão de Bella."

"Primeiro de tudo, você é um homem morto quando voltarmos ao campus. Segundo não estou na mão de ninguém."

"Edward, eles iriam descobrir eventualmente. E você gostando ou não, você está amarrado a Bella."

"Não, eu não estou."

"Sim, você está."

"Não."

"Você está, todos os sinais estão ai."

"Que sinais?"

"Você tem vontade de bater em todos que chateiam Bella …"

"Isso é ser protetor." –Edward disse.

" ... você faz tudo que ela pede ..."

"Só estou sendo um cara legal."

" ... e não resiste em beijá-la toda hora."

"Bom, Bella é muito boa nisso. Nenhum cara negaria."

" .... e você a ama tanto a ponto de que você nem percebe que ela tem você na palma da mão dela." –Emmet disse rindo, mas Edward não o acompanhou. Ele podia jurar que seu coração parou por um minuto quando escutou o Emmet disse. _Ele realmente usou a palavra 'amor'? _

"Edward. Edward. Edward!" –Emmet tentou chamar sua atenção.

"Hãa?"

"Você está bem?"

"Hum, sim. Desculpe eu fiquei fora por alguns minutos." –Edward se desculpou. Alguns segundos depois, a campainha tocou. –"Emmet, espera um segundo." –Edward rapidamente se levantou do sofá e caminhou até a porta. Assim que abriu, ele gelou.

"Oi, Edward. A Bella está?" –Angela perguntou. –"Preciso conversar com ela."

"Não, ela saiu com Carmen." –ele respondeu assim que o choque passou.

"Você se importa de eu entrar e esperá-la?"

"Ah ... não. Tudo bem." –Edward a deixou entrar.

"Obrigada." –ela respondeu amigavelmente.

Edward pegou o telephone antes de falar. –"Emmet, eu te ligo mais tarde."

"Sem problemas. Escutei tudo, então boa sorte."

"Obrigada." –ele desligou o celular e caminhou até o sala. Angela já estava sentada no sofá.

"Aceita alguma coisa?" –ele ofereceu educado.

"Não obrigada." –Edward suspirou antes de sentar na poltrona.

"Renne e Phill estão?"

"Não, eles sairam." –ele respondeu. Um silêncio se formou. Depois de alguns minutos, Edward escutou Angela suspirar e olhar para ele.

"Olha, Edward, me desculpe." –ela declarou. –"Desculpe por não darmos uma chance na noite anterior. Bella nos pegou de surpresa, mas mesmo assim poderíamos fazer um esforço. Eu, pessoalmente, me sinto péssima."

"E quanto a Jane e Mike?" –Edward perguntou.

"Jane sente muito, ela está se culpando. Ela ainda está chateada com Bella por ela não ter contado, mas Jane sabe que não deveria ter agido daquela forma."

"E Mike?" –ele pressionou.

"Bom ..."

"Ele não se importa."

"Não, não é bem assim, eu diria o oposto. Ele tem um carinho muito grande por Bella e sempre foi muito protetor."

"Então porque ele não passou aqui para se desculpar?" –Edward perguntou tentando manter sua voz calma, mas ele sabia que estava irritado.

"Porque ele é muito orgulhoso." –Angela respondeu. –"Ele sente muito por magoá-la, mas não por protegê-la. É o jeito dele. Quando é ele, normalmente é a outra pessoa que dá o primeiro passo."

"É por isso que você está aqui? Para fazer Bella dar o primeiro passo?" –Edward não achava isso certo. Não importava a razão, Mike deveria pedir desculpas a Bella. Ela não deveria ir atrás dele, quando na verdade, quem estava errado era Mike.

"Não, não vim para isso." –ela declarou enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo. –"Eu acho que isso foi longe demais. Vocês realmente vão ficar aqui até sexta?"

"Sim."

"Nós realmente não passamos muito tempo com Bella por causa da Universidade. Eu não quero desperdiçar esses dias."

"Então o que a fez mudar de idéia?" –Edward perguntou curioso. –"Você também não pareceu muito feliz com o fato de que eu e Bella estamos namorando."

"Não estava a principio. Eu sei que foi errado julgá-lo, mas você tem que entender que você era o cara que costumava atormentá-la. Conversávamos com ela no telefone e Bella sempre contava todas as histórias e de como ela ficava nervosa. Eu não queria que você ficasse com ela, se você fosse magoá-la."

"Eu não …" –Edward tentou dizer, mas Angela continuou.

"Mas o modo como a defendeu durante o jantar e tudo o que você falou, provou o contrário. Eu vejo que você se importa com ela e eu sei que ela gosta muito de você. Apesar de toda hostilidade na mesa, ela irradiava alegria por estar com você. Eu quero que ela seja feliz e posso dizer que ela está. Não posso ficar chateada por isso."

"Bom, obrigada."

"De nada." –ela respondeu sorrindo. Angela checou as horas no relógio. –"Já que Bella, vai demorar a chegar, o que acha de nos conhecermos melhor?"

"Tudo bem." – Edward concordou. Se Angela estava fazendo um esforço, ele também faria.

"Então, você é de Forks?"

* * *

"Obrigada, Carmen." –Bella disse enquanto ela saia do carro e caminhava até a porta. Bella gostou de passar a tarde no shopping apesar da conversa nada confortável que teve. Carmen estava certa, ela tinha que sair de casa para se distrair. Assim que alcançou a porta, Bella abriu e entrou. Ela quase derrubou todas suas sacolas no chão quando viu a cena. Edward e Angela estavam rindo histericamente na sala sobre alguma coisa. _Eu estou sonhando ou entrei em um outra dimensão?_

"Quantas vezes isso aconteceu?" –Edward perguntou colocando a mão no seu estomago.

"Honestamente, eu não lembro. Bella era sempre atacadas por aves toda semana."

"Eu não era!" –Bella protestou quando voltou a realidade. –"Só aconteceu três vezes." –instantaneamente Edward e Angela a olharam surpresa.

"Ah, Bella, eu não escutei você chegar." –Edward disse.

"O que está acontecendo?" –Bella perguntou confusa enquanto olhava os dois. _Eu pensei que Angela estivesse brava comigo e que odiasse Edward. Já era de se esperar. É só eu sair de casa para perder as coisas boas._

"Nós só estavamos contando algumas história e nos conhecendo melhor." –Angela explicou.

"Porque?" –Bella perguntou ainda não entendendo.

"Bella, porque não vem aqui e senta conosco?" –Edward sugeriu. Bella olhou para baixo e percebeu que ainda estava segurando as sacolas. Rapidamente ela colocu perto da porta, tirou seu casaco e caminhou até a sala.

"Certo, o que está acontecendo?" –Bella perguntou.

"Bella, eu passei aqui para pedir desculpas. Como disse a Edward, eu sinto muito por ficamos contra você e não demos uma chance. Estávamos errados e eu estou péssima." –Angela explicou. –"Fiquei chateada por não ter nos contado sobre Edward antes. Somos seus amigos e pensei que seriamos sempre honestos, mas ao mesmo tempo eu entendo por que você quis esperar para nos contar."

"Eu não quis colocar nossa amizade em risco." –Bella informou. –"Edward e eu estávamos tentando descobrir o que queríamos antes de contar a todos. É também novidade para nós."

"Eu sei." –Angela disse. –"Então, será que você me desculpa por ter sido tão cabeça dura?"

"Acho que posso abrir uma exceção." –Bella brincou enquanto a abraçava. –"Obrigada por entender, Ang."

"Sem problemas." –ela respondeu.

"Mas e quanto a Jane e Mike?" –Bella perguntou. –"Eles ainda estão bravos?"

"Eles se sentem mal pelo que aconteceu. Jane está chateada com ela mesma e está medo de vir até aqui. Enquanto isso, Mike sabe que deve se desculpar, mas ainda está pensando se deve vir aqui ou não. Então ele decidiu esperar até você se aproximar dele quando estiver pronta para conversar."

"Típico." –Bella suspirou enquanto mexia a cabeça.

"Eu sei." –Angela concordou. –"De qualquer forma, temos planos em ir jantar na Ashley. Eu queria que você fosse para conversarmos e resolver essa situação."

"Só eu ou .." –Bella foi interrompida enquanto olhava Edward.

"Bom, só você." –Angela disse. Ela então sorriu simpaticamente para Edward. –"Desculpe, Edward, eu até te convidaria, mas não tenho certeza que colocar você e Mike no mesmo ambiente é uma boa idéia."

"Tudo bem." –ele assegurou. –"Vocês devem resolver essa situação." –isso era entre ela e seus amigos, ele não queria se intrometer.

"Então, você vai?" –Angela perguntou esperançosa.

"Sim, eu vou sim." –ela prometeu. Se havia algum modo de resolver toda essa situação, ela iria.

"Ok. Vamos estar lá as seis. Posso passar aqui se quiser." –Angela ofereceu.

"Seria ótimo, obrigada."

"Sem problemas." –ela respondeu olhando o relógio. –"Eu preciso encontrar Ben."

"Tudo bem, obrigada por vir." –Bella disse. –"Estava começando a achar que todos vocês me odiassem."

"Nós nunca a odiaríamos." –Angela disse enquanto se levantava. Bella e Edward a seguiu enquanto Angela caminhava até porta. –"Te vejo mais tarde, Bella. E Edward, foi ótimo conversar com você."

"Também gostei." –ele respondeu. As garotas se abraçaram novamente antes de Angela sair. Depois disso, Bella olhou curiosa para Edward.

"Então, que história embaraçosa ela te contou?"

"Nada." –ele negou com um sorriso.

"Tá bom, então. –ela disse não convencida.

"E ai, o que você comprou no shopping?" –ele perguntou mudando de assunto. Ela o olhou sondando, mas deixou passar.

"Algumas coisas." –ela respondeu sem interesse. Bella viu um sorriso torto formar no rosto dele. –"Que foi?"

"O que você comprou na Victoria's Secret?" –ele perguntou enquanto via a sacola rosa no chão.

"Necessidades." –ela respondeu timida. Bella notou a curiosidade no olhar dele.

"Como?" –ele perguntou enquanto se aproximava dela. _Eu posso me divertir um pouco, _ela pensou.

"Sutiãs, calcinhas, o básico …"

"Sério?" –ele perguntou rouco enquanto se aproximava mais.

"Sim." –ela disse enquanto dava um passo para trás. O olhar dele era ardente.

"Alguma cor particular?"

"Na verdade não. Tem azul, rosa, vermelho ... está tudo aqui." –ela sorriu flertando. Ela deu mais um passo para trás quando ele a alcançou.

"E o material?"

"Seda, algodão e algumas de renda." –ela disse sem demora. Ela sorriu quando viu que os olhos dele estavam mais escuros.

"Boa escolha." –ele comentou.

"Talvez, eu te mostre um dia desses." –ela disse em voz baixa provocando. Foi então que suas costas encostou na parede .Ele estava na frente. A face dele estava a poucos centímetros dela. –"Se você for um bom garoto." –o corpo dela tremeu de excitação quando notou que a respiração dele era irregular.

"Promete?" –ele murmurou antes de capturar os lábios dela. O corpo inteiro de Bella amoleceu quando ele a puxou forte contra porta. Os braços dela imediatamente pararam no pescoço dele, e as mãos dele deslizaram da face dela até a sua cintura. Um gemido escapou dos lábios dela quando ele atacou seu pescoço. Ela não sabia como ele fazia, mas ele sempre descobria um lugar sensível em sua pele. Uma vez que ele tinha terminado de provar cada centímetro do pescoço dela, Bella sentiu ele se afastar um pouco. Ela logo puxou sua blusa para trazê-lo de volta. Os lábios dele se conectaram novamente. Não demorou muito para que ela abrisse sua boca a ele e as línguas de ambos começaram a lutar por dominação.

"Você é tão linda." –ele murmurou entre beijos. Sua mão deslizou debaixo da blusa dela e contornou a barriga dela. Não havia duvida para Bella que ela estava com calor. Os toques e beijos de Edward deixavam rastros de paixão na sua pele. Ela já sentia a temperatura do seu corpo aumentar.

"Edward." –ela murmurou quando as mãos dele deslizaram pela sua pele. As mãos dele estavam na costela. A boca dele se afastou da dela e retornou para o pescoço. Bella então encostou sua cabeça na porta para dar um melhor acesso a ele. Os olhos dela estavam fechados enquanto ela mordia seus lábios para suprimir um gemido alto que estava teimando para libertar-se.

"Bella, eu quero tanto você." –ele murmurou sem ar enquanto sua boca voltou para os lábios dela. Os lábios dele estavam quentes e a urgiam pelo dela e ela não tinha duvida do desejo que ele sentia. Bella certamente mal podia seus corpos pressionados contra a porta, mas isso não foi que fez seu corpo tremer e gemer depois de segundos. As mãos de Edward subiram um pouco e ela pode sentir o polegar dele acariciando habilmente a parte inferior dos seios. Neste momento, Bella pensou seriamente em jogar tudo para o ar toda a cautela para o espaço. Edward era seu marido e ela o amava. Ela queria ficar com ele mais do que tudo, mas ao tempo havia um problema. Eles nunca haviam discutido seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Ela não sabia se ele queria ficar com ela e ser marido dela, como ela queria ser sua esposa. Ele poderia gostar dela e a desejá-la, mas no final tudo seria luxuria. Bella não estava disposto a se contentar a isso, ela queria mais dele.

"Edward." –ela disse em um tom firme quebrando o beijando e usando toda determinação que ainda restava. As mãos dela deslizaram para o seu peito gentilmente, mas definitivamente era para afastá-lo. Os olhos verdes penetrantes encontraram os olhos chocolates. Demorou um minuto para ele cair em si e mediatamente afastou a mão dele debaixo da blusa dela e deu um passo para trás. A culpa em seu olhar era visível.

"Bella, desculpe. Eu não quis …" –ele começou a se desculpar mas ela o silenciou.

"Não se desculpe, Edward. Não estou chateada." –ela disse dando um passo até ele e colocando a mão na bochecha dele. Bella sabia que Edward estava respeitando seus limites assim como ela que também está tentando mantê-los. Entretanto, ela achava que ainda não era a hora certa. –"Eu .. eu só não acho que estamos prontos ainda."

"Bella, eu não quis forçar." –ele tentou explicar.

"Você não forçou, na verdade foi o oposto." –ela assegurou enquanto tentava não corar. Na verdade, ela estava excitada. –"E eu não estou tentando provocar ou qualquer coisa parecida. É que quando acontecer finalmente, eu quero que tenha o mesmo significado para ambos, ok?" –Edward acenou, mas Bella pode ver que ele estava confuso. _Talvez ele não tenha entendido e talvez Carmen estava certa. Talvez ele não descobriu seus sentimentos ainda. _Bella então o beijou na bochecha.

"Está ficando tarde, vou fazer algo para nós comermos." –ela anunciou. Antes que Edward pudesse responder, ela foi até a cozinha. Edward obviamente tinha que pensar em muitas coisas e mais tarde, talvez ele iria descobrir o que Bella quis dizer. Mas ele descobrindo ou não, Bella estava certo de uma coisa. Ela iria contar seus sentimentos, era só questão de tempo.

* * *

**Bom dia pessoal **

**Eu não quis esperar muito e resolvi postar logo. Eu sou tão ansiosa e quando termino já faço o upload do arquivo para atualizar o mais rápidp possivel. Se tiver algum erro de português me perdoem!**

**Quero agradecer a todos os reviews e por o carinho! Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo.**

**Bjnhs**

**Dani**


	41. Chapter 41

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

* * *

.: Capítulo 41 :.

"Porque estamos aqui novamente?" –Edward perguntou.

"Porque fomos convidados." –Bella respondeu.

"Eu não acho uma boa idéia."

"Edward, tudo vai ficar bem. Confie em mim." –era oito e meia da noite e o casal estava a caminho de uma danceteria chamada 'Smack'. Edward achou bizarro o nome, mas Bella queria ir. Os amigos dela havia os convidado para passar o réveillon. Aparentemente, ela e seus amigos tinham se acertado ontem à noite. Bella contou a Edward que Jane e Mike haviam se desculpado pelo modo que agiram no sábado. Eles também prometeram não julgar Edward e tentar conhecê-lo melhor. Edward, entretanto, só acreditaria vendo, ele não estava convencido de que seria tão fácil.

"Para ondeu eu vou agora?" –Edward perguntou enquanto virava a esquerda no farol.

"Hum, continue em frente e quando chegar o próximo farol, vire a direita. A danceteria é nessa rua." –ela explicou. Edward fez o que ela disse e cinco minutos

"Esse lugar está bombando." –Edward comentou quando ele viu que a fila estava próxima a esquina. Não tinha como eles entrarem na balada essa noite.

"Não se preocupe com isso." –Bella assegurou enquanto saia do carro. Edward fez o mesmo.

"Venha." –ela disse enquanto segurava a mão dele e o guiava até a frente da boate onde estava o segurança. Imediatamente, Edward notou as faces insatisfeitas das pessoas que estavam na fila. Uma confusão iria se formar se furassem a fila.

"Bella, talvez nós não devemos ..." –ele foi interrompido quando escutou Angela gritando os seus nomes há alguns metros de distância. Edward olhou para o segurança e viu que ela estava ao lado dele. Angela conversou com o segurança e murmurou algo no ouvido dele. A face enorme do segurança passou de séria para divertida.

Ele então abriu passagem para Edward e Bella. –"Vocês dois podem entrar."

"Obrigada." –Bella disse educada e puxou Edward para dentro da balada, mas não antes de escutar as pessoas protestarem e os xingarem da fila.

"Estou tão feliz que vocês vieram." –Angela disse sorrindo.

"Como conseguiu fazer isso?" –Edward perguntou curioso.

"Fazer o que?" –Angela perguntou.

"Como conseguiu nos fazer entrar?"

"Ah, o segurança é meu tio." –ela respondeu. –"Ele sempre deixa a gente furar a fila quando a gente vem."

"Legal."

"Está todo mundo aqui?" –Bella perguntou.

"Sim, eles já estão sentados na mesa." –Angela disse enquanto fazia sinal para eles os seguissem. Enquanto caminhavam, a música ficava cada vez mais alta. O lugar era enorme, as paredes eram vermelhas com luzes coloridas. A pista de dança estava ao centro. Na esquerda estava o bar e a direita um monte de seções individuais com divãs colocados em círculos. Já que o lugar estava lotado, demorou alguns minutos para chegar até a mesa.

"Oi galera." –Bella cumprimentou. Ben, Jane, Caius e Mike também a cumprimentaram. Edward ficou ao lado dela, não sabendo se deveria dizer alguma coisa.

"Sentem." –Bem disse. Edward e Bella sentaram-se nos lugares vazios. Enquanto um encarava o outro, todos ficaram em silencio. A memória do que havia acontecido na ultima vez que estavam juntos pareciam brincar com a mente deles.

"Ok, sem esse silêncio assustador." –Angela logo declarou. –"Eu sei que a ultima vez foi um pouco ... intenso, mas hoje é véspera de Ano Novo e temos que esquecer tudo e recomeçar do zero." –ela olhou para Mike e Jane. –"Então vamos esquecer todo esse drama e tentar nos divertir."

"Eu concordo." –Jane disse segundos depois. Ela respirou fundo antes de olhar para Edward. –"Edward, hum, me desculpe por sábado. Como eu já disse a Bella, sinto muito que não dei uma chance a você. Não foi justo e eu sei que não iria gostar se fizesse o mesmo comigo. Então, acho que podemos começar do zero essa noite"

"Hum, eu acho que seria bom." –ele respondeu.

"Ótimo." –ela disse enquanto levantava suas mãos. –"Bom, eu Jane Volturi, uma das amigas de Bella."

"Edward Cullen, o namorado/marido de Bella." –ele disse enquanto dava um aperto de mão. –"Prazer em conhecê-la."

"O prazer é meu também." –ela sorriu amigavelmente antes de olhar para Bella, que também estava sorrindo. _Dois já foram. Falta um, _Bella pensou. Todos olharam para Mike.

"Hum … me desculpe." –Mike disse em voz baixa. –"Só me pegou de surpresa e as coisas saíram do controle." _Não acredito, _Edward pensou surpreso.

"É." –Edward comentou.

"Sem ressentimentos, então." –Mike adicionou.

"Não." –Edward respondeu embora não tenha acreditado em uma palavra que Mike disse muito menos que ele estava se desculpando. Entretanto, Edward iria tentar se entrosar com ele por Bella. Ele sentiu a mão dela acariciar seu braço.

"Bom. Agora que tudo está resolvido, a diversão pode finalmente começar. Então, quem quer dançar?" –Angela propôs. –"Eu adoro essa musica."

"Eu vou." –Bella declarou enquanto tirava a jaqueta revelando um vestido prateado. O queixo de Edward quando a viu pela primeira vez quando a viu a primeira vez antes de sair de casa. Ela estava simplesmente maravilhosa. Agora que ela tinha tirado a jaqueta, não conseguia tirar parar de fitá-la.

"Eu amei o vestido." –Jane elogiou.

"Obrigada." –Bella respondeu se levantando. Ela quase não comprou por ser muito curto e por ser algo que raramente usaria, mas Carmen a convenceu a levar. Agora ela estava feliz por escutado a prima. A expressão de Edward quando a viu era impagável.

"Garotos vocês vem?" –Angela peguntou enquanto se levantava também.

"Agora não." –Ben disse. –"Talvez mais tarde."

"Ele não sabe dançar." –Angela murmurou a garotas.

"Nem Edward." –Bella adicionou, mas mesmo assim o chamou. –"Edward, você vai vêm?" –ele não respondeu. Edward parecia estar encarando o vestido. –"Edward. Edward. Edward!"

"Hãã?" –ele perguntou.

"Você quer dançar?" –Bella perguntando enquanto suprimia um sorriso. Ela adorava quando ele a olhava desse jeito. Ela também escutou os risos de suas amigas que estavam atrás dela.

"Ah, talvez mais tarde. Eu vou ficar observando." –_Não tenho dúvida, _Bella pensou divertida.

"Mike? Caius?"

"Vou ficar com eles." –Caius respondeu. –"É muito cedo para dançar."

""Típico." –Jane murmurou fazendo com que as garotas rissem.

"Eu vou." –Mike declarou enquanto se levantava. –"Alguém tem que mostrar a vocês como se divertir."

"Então, vamos." –Angela disse.

"Depois de você." –Mike respondeu. As garotas sorriram para ele antes de ir até a pista de dança. Enquanto caminhavam, Edward notou que Mike ficou ao lado de Bella e que ele falou algo no ouvido fazendo com que ela risse. Apesar de todo esforço, Edward não conseguiu cerrar os punhos.

"Então, onde vocês estudam?" –Edward perguntou tentando tirar sua atenção de Bella e Mike. Eles são apenas amigos. Amigos podem se tocar e rirem, ele pensou.

"UCLA." –Ben respondeu.

"Stanford, o mesmo que Mike." –Caius respondeu.

"São ótimas universidades." –Edward comentou. Ele olhou rapidamente para a pista de dança. Bella estava entre Ângela e Janne. Mike estava a sua frente.

"Você tem bolsa escolar?" –Ben respondeu.

"Sim." –ele respondeu voltando a olhá-los. –"E vocês?"

"Eu tenho porque participo da equipe de atletismo da universidade." –Caius respondeu.

"A minha bolsa é igual a sua Edward. Eu sou péssimo em esportes." –Ben disse.

Edward acenou antes de olhar novamente a pista de dança. Eles estavem dançando em círculos. Seus olhos, entretanto, fitaram Bella. Ele sempre a achou bonita, mas agora, do jeito de que se movimentava com o ritmo da musica naquele vestido curto, ela estava maravilhosa. Infelizmente, ele não era o único que notou. Havia vários homens que estavam babando. Eu juro que se algum idiota tocar um dedo nela, ele está morto.

"O que estudam?" –Edward perguntou.

"Engenharia Civil" –Caius respondeu.

"Biologia." –Ben respondeu. Os três começaram a converser sobre as atividades do campus. Na maioria das vezes, Edward estava prestando atenção na conversa, mas ele não conseguia resistir olhar Bella. Um garoto estranho que não estava muito longe deles, estava praticamente tirando a roupa dela com os olhos. Quando Edward o viu se aproximar de Bella para tentar dançar com ela, quase se levantou da cadeira para impedi-lo. Entretanto, não o fez, pois Mike já havia tomado a iniciativa. Ele afastou Bella e disse algo para o rapaz que logo saiu. Mike estava com uma expressão séria. Pelo menos ele serve para alguma coisa.

" ... então o porteiro pegou a criança fazendo xixi na lateral do prédio ..." –Caius estava contando uma história. Edward voltou a prestar atenção e começou a rir junto com Bem enquanto continuou. Depois de vários minutos, Edward voltou a olhar Bella. Que diabos é isso? Edward cerrou os punhos mais uma vez quando viu a cena. Bella e Mike estavam dançando juntos. Ele viu Mike puxar Bella para mais perto dele. Os corpos deles estava bem próximos. Um segundo depois as mãos dele deslizaram pela coluna dela até alcançar a cintura. O sangue de Edward ferveu. Ele está aproveitando da situação! Sai daí Bella! Entretanto, Bella não fez nada. Ela parecia tão inocente e ingénua

"Edward. Ei Edward." –Ben disse enquanto passava a mão dele na frente do rosto de Edward. –"Você está bem?"

"Hãã?" –Edward perguntou confuso.

"Você está bem?

"Você parece que vai mata alguém." –Caius disse. Não me instigue.

"Hum, não, eu estou bem." –Edward respondeu. –"É que tem vários caras aqui e todos parecem estar ecarando Bella." – Ou Mike no caso, tentando se apoveitar.

"Esse é a parte ruim das baladas. Você vem aqui com a namorada para se divertir, e a gente a acaba passando a noite inteira tentando afastar todos os pervertidos." –Ben declarou.

"Você quer dizer como aquele ali." –Caius disse apontando um cara de cabelo espetado que estava tentando conversar com Angela.

"Exatamente." –Bem disse, mas um segundo depois percebeu que era Angela. –"Espera, que diabos ..."

"Ele está muito perto, cara." –Caius disse enquanto Angela tentava se livrar do cara, mas ele bloqueava o caminho.

"Aquele, filho da mãe vai pro inferno." –Ben disse enquanto se levantava. –"Me encobre."

"Claro, parceiro." –Caius riu enquanto também se levantava. Enquanto eles foram discutir com o cara, Edward manteve o foco em Bella. Ela ainda estava dançando com Mike e as mãos dele estavam sobre ela. _Eles são apenas amigos. Só amigos, _ele continuou repetindo mentalmente. Edward percebeu que a batida rápida da parou e logo uma música lenta começou. Os casais começaram a se aproximar. Ele não ficou surpreso quando viu Mike puxar Bella para perto. Bella deu um de seus sorrisos doces e inocentes enquanto olhava os olhos de Mike. Edward sentiu seu coração rasgar em seu peito. Ele viu por mais alguns minutos até que não agüentou. Era Bella – sua Bella. Se alguém tinha que estar dançando com ela, teria que ser ele. Foi então que decidiu fazer algo, ao invés de ficar parado remoendo.

"Vocês se importam se eu interromper?" –ele respondeu quando os alcançou. Embora parecesse mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

"Na verdade …" –Mike começou a falar quando Bella o interrompeu.

"Claro que não." –ela saiu do domínio de Mike para ir para os braços calorosos de Edward. –"Você demorou, estava imaginando quando você iria dançar comigo." –Edward sorriu torto.

"Bom, você me conhece. Eu não consigo resistir a uma mulher maravilhosa chamada Isabella ... Swan .. Cullen." –Bella riu suavemente enquanto ficava de pézinho para beijá-lo. Cada beijo e cada carinho que ela dava, a sensação ruim que Edward sentiu, passava. Ele parecia estar mais relaxado enquanto deixava se perder no toque dela. Eles não pararam até que alguém fez um barulho com a garganta. Era Mike.

"Ah, eu vou para o bar."

"Ai, Mike, sinto muito." –Bella começou a se desculpar. –"Não queríamos ..."

"Não se preocupe." –ele disse. –"Tudo está perdoado se você me prometer beber algo comigo bar. Não tivemos a oportunidade de conversar sobre tudo que está acontecendo."

"Ah, humm ..." –Bella disse indecisa enquanto olhava Edward.

"Se Edward estiver de acordo." –Mike adicionou casualmente. –"Eu não vou roubá-la." –_Tá certo._

"Ahm tudo bem." –Edward respondeu e mentalmente se xingou. A última coisa que queria era deixá-los sozinhos conversando. Ele sabia que Mike e Bella eram melhores amigos, mas isso era o incomodava, pois para Edward que ele queria mais que isso. Bella era tão distraída para perceber. Edward não ousaria falar nada, porque poderia estar errado e estar sendo muito protetor e paranóico. Além do mais, ele havia prometido que tentaria conhecer com os amigos de Bella que infelizmente, incluía Mike Newton. Apesar de seu pressentimento, Edward não iria desapntá-la.

"Tudo bem, depois eu vou." –Bella prometeu. Mike sorriu amigavelmente e logo caminhou até a mesa. Bella se aconchegou no abraço de Edward e encostou a caneca em seu peito.

"Eu vi aquele cara antes."

"Que cara?"

"Aquele que tentou te molestar." –ele elaborou.

"Ah, aquele." –Bella murmurou. –"É, ele era um idiota. Ainda bem que Mike deu um jeito nele."

"Eu vi." –Edward disse. –"Mas se ele não fizesse nada, então estava pronto para acabar com o cara." –Bella riu e o olhou.

"Que foi?" –ele perguntou.

"Você é tão lindo quando me protege." –ela brincou.

"Estou falando sério." –ele declarou.

"Eu sei, mas você ainda é lindo." –Bella o beijou apaixonadamente.

"Bom, talvez eu tenha que agir assim mais vezes – especialmente se eu ganhar beijos como esse." –ele brincou.

"Você pode ganhar meus beijos a qualquer hora." –Bella disse em voz baixa e flertando. Ela aproximou a boca dela para perto da dele. –"Tudo que tem que fazer é pedir."

"Então eu estou pedindo." –ele disse rouco antes de diminuir o espaço entre eles. Os lábios deles colidiram e moviam com desejo contra o outro. Ele a escutou gemer e as mãos dela deslizaram de sua cabeça para o ombro. Enquanto isso, um de seus braços dele apertaram a cintura dela e o outro acariciava a face. Edward não importava se a danceteria estava lotada. A maior parrte do tempo, ele estava sentado e observando os caras darem em cima de Bella. Agora era a vez dele. Bella era sua namorada/esposa e se o anel não mostrava que ela já era comprometida, talvez isso mostrasse.

"Vocês estão nos deixando enjoados, sabe?" –Angela zombou. Os dois quebraram o beijo para ver que ela estava dançando com Ben bem ao lado deles.

"Ah, desculpe." –Bella disse corando.

"Não fique." –Bem comentou. –"Se não podemos vencê-los, então vamos fazer o mesmo." –Angela riu enquanto ele se aproximava párea beijá-la.

"Invejosos." –Edward provocou. A música lenta acabou e segundos depois 'The Adventure' do Angels & Airways começou a tocar.

"Eu amo essa musica!" –Bella disse. –"Você definitivamente vai dançar comigo essa." –Edward ficou feliz enquanto as mãos dela voltavam para seu pescoço. Eles começaram a se movimentar na pista. Eventualmente, ela ficava de costas para ele enquanto continuavam de mãos dadas ao som da batida. Logo, Angela, Bem, Jane e Caius foram dançar com eles. Todos continuaram a dançar algumas musicas, até que resolveram descansar e voltaram para mesa.

"Que horas são?" –Jane perguntou.

"Hum, onze da noite." –Ben disse olhando para o relógio.

"Uma hora até o ano novo." –Jane disse excitada.

"Todos já fizeram as promessas para o ano?" –Angela perguntou.

"Sim. Eu prometi a mim mesma que iria perder pelo menos três quilos antes que o verão começasse." –Jane disse.

"Por que? Você já é magra." –Caius argumentou

"Na verdade, eu também iria fazer isso, mas eu amo chocolate e junk food tanto que não ia dar certo." –Angela declarou. –"Então eu decidi fazer musculação."

"Isso é bom." –Bella elogiou. –"Eu gostei."

"E a sua?" –Jane perguntou.

"Ah, vocês sabem que eu nunca faço." –Bella respondeu. Ela não um motivo, mesmo que fizesse, esqueceria ou não faria. Isso acontecia com todos no final.

"Bom, talvez você tenha mudado de idéia esse ano."

"Não." –ela respondeu.

"Edward, e você?" –Jane perguntou.

"Eu não fiz também." –ele respondeu.

"Por quê?"

"Honestamente, eu ficava tão bêbado nessa hora que provavelmente eu nem lembrava o meu nome." –ele respondeu.

"Não me surpreende." –Bella provocou fazendo com que todos rissem.

"Ha ha ha. Muito engraçado." –Edward zombou enquanto a beliscava brincando.

"Mas você não está bebendo essa noite?" –Angela analisou. –"Por que faz uma?"

"Eu poderia, mas eu sei que não vou manter."

"Eu também não tenho." –Ben disse. –"Pessoalmente, acho terrível."

"Minha promessa é não fazer promessas." –Caius disse.

"Mas isso não faz sentindo." –Jane riu.

"Claro que faz." –ele respondeu enquanto mexia a cabeça.

"Então Mike, parece que você é o ultimo. Qual a sua promessa?" –Angela perguntou.

"Eu decidi que vou atrás daquilo que eu quero, não importa se for muito difícil." –ele explicou para o grupo. Edward, entretanto, notou que ele olhou Bella. Foi então que sentiu um nó no estomago. _Eles são apenas amigos. Eles são apenas amigos. Eles são apenas amigos._

"Eu gostei dessa." –Jane comentoy. Os outros acenaram e logo começaram a conversar sobre trivialidades. Edward fez o máximo para acompanhá-los, mas estava difícil. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar nas palavras de Mike e olhá-lo para ver se ele estava fitando Bella. Algo não estava certo. Ele pressentiu antes e agora a sensação estava mais forte.

"Então, Bella, está pronta para beber algo?" –Mike perguntou.

"Claro." –ela respondeu e enquanto se levantava sentiu a mão de Edward a interromper.

"Bella, anode você vai? Faltam apenas vinte minutos para meia noite." –Edward analisou. Ele não queria que ela fosse.

"Não vamos demorar." –Bella assegurou. –"Eu prometo que volto antes da contagem começar." –ela então o beijou antes de levantar. Os dois caminharam e não demorou muito para Edward ver a mão de Mike nas costas dele. _Eles são apenas amigos. Eles são apenas amigos, _ele começou a repetir o que parecia o próprio mantra pela centésima vez naquela noite. Ele respirou fundo para acalmar, mas Edward não conseguiu esconder que sua raiva estava aumentando. A paciência dele estava no limite.

"E esse olhar mortal?" –Caius perguntou ao lado dele. Edward o olhou confuso. –"Você está com mesma expressão de antes."

"Hum, nada."–Edward disse enquanto tentava se acalmar e inventar alguma desculpa. _Droga, Edward, pense! _–"Tinha mais alguns garotos tarando a Bella. Eu não tinha certeza se deveria ir."

"Ah, eu não me preocuparia com isso. Ela está com Mike. Ele vai tomar conta dela." –Caius disse.

"Ah, bom, isso é bom." –Edward comentou. –"Ele é super protetor com ela, né?"

"Sim, ele é sempre assim quando se trata de Bella. "–Caius respondeu. – "Eles cresceram praticamente juntos e são bem próximos."

"Então, eles são como irmãos?" –ele perguntou. _Talvez eu esteja levando isso muito a sério. Talvez ele se importe com ela – não do jeito que estou pensando. Eu estou assim por causa de sábado. Só pode ser isso._

"Bom, eu não iria tão longe." –Caius riu. –"É até estranho pensar nisso, já que eles namoraram no colegial." –nesse momento, Edward sentiu que seu coração havia parado por um instante.

"Como assim?" –ele perguntou surpreso.

"Eles namoraram por um ano, até parecia sério. Eu, Jane e Angela ficamos pasmos quando terminaram. Eles pareciam perfeitos. Tudo estava bem, então em um dia tudo acabou."

"Mas eles continuam sendo amigos." –Edward analisou enquanto olhava para Mike e Bella sentados no bar e rindo.

"Sim. Foi estranho no começo, mas eles se resolveram. Você não joga fora onze anos de amizade fora desse jeito – mesmo que namorou e não deu certo." –Edward sentiu um aperto no coração. Isso era pior do que ele havia imaginado.

* * *

**Ok gente. **

**Espero que não me matem nem joguem pedras! Por mais dificil de acreditar, Bella namorou o mala sem alça do Mike. Eita mal gosto. Fala sério.**

**E ai gostaram? Espero ansiosa a opinião de todas vocês e não esquecem de mandar a opinião de vocês! **

**Ah ... não me esqueci! **

**MUITO OBRIGADA POR TODOS OS REVIEWS.**

**Bjnhs**

**Dani**


	42. Chapter 42

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

* * *

.: Capítulo 42 :.

"Foi divertido." –Bella comentou durante a volta para casa. –"Você não acha?" –Edward deu um breve aceno enquanto mantinha os olhos na rua.

"Foi bom que nós saímos e nos divertimos. Eu sabia que as coisas iriam se resolver bem rápido." –ela continuou. Edward ainda estava olhando a estrada. –"Definitivamente nós devemos encontrar com o pessoal mais uma vez. Você sabe, antes de irmos embora. Talvez devêssemos ir ao cinema e depois jantar na Ashley. Parece legal, não acha?" –Edward apenas retraiu os ombros. Bella suspirou suavemente, ele quase não falou desde que saíram da danceteria. Até mesmo na contagem, ficou quieto. Bella certamente o achou estranho. Alguma coisa estava errada.

"Qual o problema?" –Bella perguntou sem rodeios.

"Nada." –Edward respondeu ainda não a olhando.

"Você tem certeza? Você está muito quieto." –ela analisou.

"Eu estou bem." –eles ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio.

"Edward, alguma coisa está te incomodando." –Bella declarou. –"É só falar."

"Não é nada, de verdade." –ele disse. Bella percebeu que ele estava forçando a mandíbula e as mãos dele estavam vermelhas. Definitivamente não era um bom sinal.

"Edward, por favor, é só contar." –Bella insistiu.

"Eu disse que não há nada. Você está certa. A noite foi divertida. Foi bom conhecer seus amigos. Eu gostei de ver como você é com eles – especialmente com Mike." –Bella franziu a testa. Ele parecia calmo, mas havia algo na ultima frase que a incomodou.

"O que você quis dizer?" –ela perguntou.

"Não significa nada. Eu só percebi que vocês são bem próximos. Só isso."

"Edward, honestamente, não estou entendendo." – Bella disse. _Aonde ele está querendo chegar?_

"Você disse que o conhecia desde pequenos e que são amigos por todos esses anos." –ele continuou. Bella acenou enquanto o encarava confusa. –"Parece mais que isso."

"Eu não sei o que você está querendo dizer." –ela respondeu.

"Ah, eu acho que você sabe." –Edward disse. Ele não a olhou, mas Bella percebeu que ele estava tenso.

"Edward, estou perdida. Você pode me dizer aonde você está querendo chegar?" –ele não estava sendo claro e Bella estava ficando nervosa.

"Ele gosta de você."

"Quem gosta de mim?"

"Mike." –ele disse entre dentes.

"Bom, ele é meu amigo. Eu espero que ele ..."

"Não, eu quis dizer que ele realmente gosta de você, não só como amiga. Claro que namorasse sério com você por um ano, eu acharia difícil te esquecer." –assim que ultimas palavras saíram da boca dele, Bella gelou.

"Como você descobriu isso?" –ela perguntou perplexa.

"Eu acho que a pergunta certa é, porque você não me contou?" –Edward retorquiu. Dessa vez ele a olhou. Bella percebeu a fúria nos olhos dele. Ela colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e começou a brincar com a aliança.

"Eu achei que não fosse importante. Foi há muito tempo." –ela explicou.

"Cinco anos não é muito tempo." –ele argumentou.

"Edward, quem te disse e o que escutou?" –Bella perguntou. Ela já podia dizer que Edward estava se precipitando. Ela precisava saber tudo que ele escutou para tirar a história a limpo.

"Importa?"

"Sim." –ela assegurou.

"Bom, eu escutei desse cara chamado Caius. Ele me contou sobre vocês no colegial. Aparentemente, vocês eram o casal perfeito." –Edward disse sarcástico. –"Ele e todo mundo não sabia dizer o que aconteceu de errado."

"Edward …" –Bella começou a responder, mas ele a interrompeu.

"E pelo que eu vi hoje a noite, eu também não sei." –ele adicionou a olhando brevemente antes de voltar sua atenção ao transito.

"Do que você está falando?" –Bella perguntou perplexa. –"Nada aconteceu hoje a noite?"

"Ah, eu discordo. Enquanto eu estava sentado e conversando com Ben e Caius, eu tive a honra de vê-la dançar com Mike. Ele estava se aproveitando de você."

"Ele não estava se aproveitando." –Bella negou. Mike apenas a tocou em locais adequados. As mãos dele não deslizaram pelo corpo dela como Edward mencionou. Ela nem sabia da onde vinham essas acusações.

"Não pareceu da onde eu estava sentado."

"Edward, me escute. Desculpe-me, se você teve a impressão errada, eu não quis deixá-lo desconfortável ou que pensasse que estava acontecendo algo, porque não está. Sim, eu e Mike namoramos por um ano no primeiro colegial. Era sério na época? Sim. Era o primeiro namoro de ambos." –ela explicou. –"Mas o fato, é que eu o via apenas como amigo mesmo quando namorávamos. Então eu terminei. Foi estranho no inicio, mas conseguimos reverter a situação. Somos amigos. Tudo que aconteceu é passado agora."

"Se vocês são apenas amigos e que não importa, então porque não me contou? –Edward perguntou em um tom suave.

"Honestamente, nem passou pela minha cabeça. Tudo isso é tão pequeno que eu esqueço que aconteceu. Eu e Mike somos amigos, só isso. O resto é passado." –ela respondeu. Edward pareceu mais calmo, mas ele ainda não a olhava. Bella se ajeitou no lugar para que ficasse mais próxima dele. Ela então pegou a mão direita dele e entrelaçou com a dela.

"Eu realmente sinto muito." –ela desculpou. –"Por favor, não fique chateado."

Ele suspirou antes de dizer. –"Eu só gostaria que você tivesse me contado. Me pegou de surpresa."

"Eu sei, me desculpe." –ela repetiu. Edward olhou brevemente para ela e percebeu sinceridade no olhar. Ele então beijou a testa dela antes de voltar sua atenção para a rua.

"Obrigada." –Bella acenou enquanto descansou seu rosto no ombro dele. A mão dele continuou entrelaçada com a dela.

"Ele ainda gosta de você." –Edward comentou. A voz dele era baixa e ela quase não escutou. Bella não respondeu e preferiu apertar a mão dele enquanto fechava os olhos. Era três da manhã e estava exausta. O barulho do carro e o calor de Edward a deixou sonolenta.

Cinco minutos depois, Edward escutou a respiração calma de Bella e sabia que ela estava dormindo. Edward não via a hora de chegar na casa dela. Ele estava esgotado por tudo que tinha acontecido e precisava descansar. Apesar do cansaço, Edward sabia que não conseguiria silenciar seus pensamentos o suficiente para dormir. A história que Caius contou sobre Bella e Mike se repetia em sua mente. Ainda tinha as imagens das mãos de Mike sobre ela, os olhares que ele dava a ela, quando imaginava que Bella e o outros não estavam vendo. Só de pensar que Bella já havia o beijado, era o suficiente para sentir-se mal, mas nada era comparado a dor que ele sentia no coração. Essa noite, quando viu Bella nos braços de outro homem sendo amigo ou não, ele percebeu que a amava.

Cada toque, cada beijo e cada segundo que ele passava com Bella o fazia sentir mais vivo. Ela tinha esse poder sobre ele que era simplesmente incontestável. O vazio que sentia há anos tinha ido embora. Foi a primeira vez em toda a sua vida que Edward sentiu verdadeiramente completo. Era incrível, mas ao mesmo tempo assustador. Edward nunca tinha experimentado emoções como essas antes. Ele nem sequer sabia exatamente o que ele estava sentindo até que Emmet tinha mencionado no outro dia. Agora, olhando para Bella dormindo, ele sabia, sem sombra de dúvida que a amava desesperadamente e irrevogavelmente. Ela era sua família agora e a pessoa mais importante na sua vida. Sua esposa. Edward olhou para o anel em seu dedo e desejou que ela não tirasse. Ele não queria a anulação. Edward queria Bella com ele.

Apesar de seus sentimentos e desejos, ele sabia que não dependia apenas dele. Tinha que ser a escolha de Bella, também. Edward sabia que ela gostava dele. Isso estava muito claro. No entanto, não tinha certeza de que ela sentia o mesmo que ele. E se caso acontecesse com ele, o mesmo que aconteceu com Mike? E se tudo parecesse perfeito, mas de repente ela acordasse e percebesse que não era isso que queria? E se ela não o amasse? Ou pior, e se ela percebeu realmente ama Mike?

Edward parou de pensar nisso, antes que ficasse pior. A dor e o e o ciúme iria acabar com ele. Não, ele não iria pensar sobre isso. Bella disse que eles eram apenas amigos. Ela não iria mentir assim e ele não tinha nenhuma razão para não confiar nela. Mas, apesar de seus esforços, já era tarde demais. A dúvida e o medo já tinha se apoderado dele.

* * *

"Bella, você tem uma visita!" – Renne gritou lá de baixo.

"Já vou." –Bella respondeu a sua mãe, antes de voltar a falar no telefone.

"Era sua mãe?" -Rosalie perguntou.

"Sim, parece que tem alguém lá embaixo."

"Ok, eu vou deixar você ir. Obrigada por ter ligado."

"Obrigado por me escutar." –ela respondeu. "Só estou aqui apenas uma semana e já sinto que estou aqui uma eternidade. Estou com saudades." - Bella conversou com Rosalie sobre Edward durante uma hora. Ela realmente precisava contar a alguém que Edward tem agido um pouco estranho, desde a conversa no carro na outra noite. Ela sentiu como se ele estivesse se afastando. Como se a barreira de Edward tinha retornado, Bella realmente não sabia o que fazer, então ela tinha ligou para Rosalie e contou tudo o que aconteceu na véspera do Ano Novo. Ela era a única, além de Emmet, que o conhecia melhor. Se alguém pudesse ajudar, seria ela.

"Estamos com saudades também, mas você e Edward voltam na sábado, certo?

"Sim." –ela respondeu.

"Não é tão ruim. Faltam só três dias."

"Eu sei e tenho certeza que os dias vão passar voando."

"Com certeza. Não se preocupe com Edward. Ele tem essa mania de para lidar com as coisas, mas logo vai melhora."

Assim espero."

"Bella." –Renne gritou mais uma vez.

"Bom, Rose, eu realmente preciso ir. Obrigada pela ajuda."

"De nada. Diga a ele que Emmet quer uma revanche naquele jogo."

"Pode deixar que eu digo. Tchau"

"Tchau." –depois que Rosalie desligou, Bella colocou o telefone no gancho e se levantou da cama para ir até a sala.

"Ai vem ela." –Renne comentou. Quando Bella chegou ao final da escada, notou que Mike estava na porta ao lado de sua mãe.

"Oi, Mike." –ela cumprimentou.

"Oi, Bella." –ele respondeu.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Ah, eu só passei aqui para saber se você queria fazer alguma coisa hoje. Você sabe como nos velhos tempos." –ele disse. –"Se não estiver ocupada claro."

"Ah, um ..." –Bella balbuciou indecisa. Ela não sabia o que fazer. De um lado, Mike era u de seus melhores amigos. Ela só tinha apenas alguns dias até retornar a Chicago e não o veria até o verão. Do outro, havia Edward. Ela sabia que ele estava desconfortável com a amizade dela com Mike. Bella percebeu o ciúme e desconfiança no olhar de Edward, em apenas mencionar o nome de Mike. Bella tinha duas escolhas e não queria que ninguém ficasse chateado, mas antes de responder, Renne decidiu por ela.

"Ela está livre como um pássaro." –ela declarou. –"O que está pensando em fazer?"

"Ir ao cinema e depois ir até a Ashley para comer algo." –Mike informou.

"Bom, eu ..." –Bella tentou dizer, mas Renne a cortou novamente.

"Ah, parece divertido. Vocês não passaram muito tempo juntos e precisam colocar a conversa em dia."

"Era exatamente o que eu estava pensando." –Mike concordou antes de falar com Bella. –"Então, o que acha?" – Se eles não pararem de me interromper, vou precisar ser agressiva.

"Eu gostaria, mas Edward vai voltar logo e ..."

"Bella, ele saiu com Phill e Eleazar. Ele não volta cedo." –Renne disse. _Sério, mãe, será que eu posso terminar?_ Renne então olhou para Mike. –"Phill queria fazer um Clube do Bolinha com ele, antes de nós viajarmos para Colorado?"

"Porque vão para Colorado?" –Mike perguntou.

"Ah, Phill, tem um encontro com o dirigente de um time . Então resolvi ir para ele não ficar sozinho, mas vamos voltar antes de Bella e Edward voltarem para Chicago no sábado."

"Isso é bom." –Mike comentou e depois olhou para Bella. –"Então, Bella, vai ser minha acompanhante essa tarde?"

Bella riu nervosa antes de responder. –"Hum, claro. Só preciso pegar minha bolsa." – depois de alguns minutos ela estava pronta para sair.

"Vamos." –Mike disse enquanto abria a porta para ela.

"Obrigada." –Bella disse. –"Vou demorar a chegar, mãe."

"Divirta-se." –Renne respondeu antes que ele fechasse a porta. Os dois caminharam até o carro de Mike e foram ao cinema.

* * *

"Impossível! Como você pode ter gostado daquele filme?" –Bella riu. –"É horrível." –ela e Mike estavam na Casa de Panquecas da Ashley esperando o jantar ficar pronto. Eles se divertiram no cinema, apesar do fato de Bella achar que o filme inteiro era chato, porém estava feliz.

"Não, foi genial. O que pode ser melhor do que lutas e crimes com zumbis?"

"Nada." –Bella argumentou. –"Eu não acredito que concordei em ver."

"O que eu posso dizer? Eu sei convencer as pessoas."

"Ou você é um grande mentiroso." –ela retorquiu. –"Você me disse que era um filme de ação e que tinha romance."

"Mas tinha, o zumbi se apaixonou pela garota loira."

"Ele era do mal e no final a matou." –Bella analisou.

"Bom, eu nunca disse que teria final feliz." –ela apenas revirou os olhos enquanto ria. –"Nunca mais eu assisto um filme da sua escolha."

"Ah, para com isso. Eu sei que você gostou." –ele brincou.

"Não, eu não gostei. Foi perda de tempo." –ela respondeu brincando.

"O que vocês dois estão discutindo?" –Ashley perguntou enquanto colocava o jantar em cima da mesa.

"O péssimo gosto que Mike tem para filmes." –Bella respondeu.

"Ei, eu achei legal." –ele defendeu.

"O que vocês viram?" –Ashley respondeu.

"Aquele filme de zumbis. É tão ruim que até esqueci o nome." –Bella respondeu.

"Ah, eu sei. Meu marido tentou me convencer na semana passada."

"Você gostou?" –Mike perguntou.

"Não, eu nem sequer fui, tudo aquilo parecia tão bobo."

"Viu!" –Bella disse. –"Eu te disse."

"Ah, tanto faz." –Mike disse mordendo o seu x-burguer. –"Eu ainda gosto."

"Claro." –Ashley disse antes de sair e atender outro cliente.

"Ninguém gosta de mim nessa cidade." –ele disse fingindo estar triste.

"Ah, não seja tão melodramático." –Bella disse brincando enquanto começava a comer sua salada. Os dois continuaram a conversar enquanto jantavam. Parecia como nos velhos tempos. Ela e Mike sempre saíam quando eram mais novos

" … então soquei o cara na face e o resto da balada acabou com todo mundo brigando." –Mike terminou a história.

"Urgh, porque homens gostam tanto de brigar? Vocês não podem acertar as diferenças conversando?"

"Onde está a diversão?" –ele riu.

"Você sabe, eu até diria que você é louco, mas eu tenho certeza que Edward provavelmente diria a mesma coisa" – disse Bella sorrindo enquanto balançava a cabeça. Ela deu outra mordida em seu jantar antes de olhar para Mike. Instantaneamente, ela percebeu o silêncio e como tenso ele ficou.

"Qual o problema?" –ela perguntou preocupada.

"Nada, não se preocupe." –Mike disse, mas a expressão dele provava o oposto.

"Mike." –ela disse um minuto depois. –"Você pode conversar sobre tudo comigo, sabe disso, certo?"

"Não sobre isso." –ele argumentou.

"Tente." –ela pediu.

"Você não vai gostar." –Bella o ollhou de modo que deu para ele perceber que não iria desistir.

"É sobre Edward, eu não acho que ele é o cara certo para você." –Mike declarou. Demorou um minuto para Bella processar o que ele havia dito. Ela não esperava por isso.

"Por quê?" –ela perguntou confusa e um pouco magoada.

"Ele só não é. Vocês são completamente o oposto. Eu sei que eu disse que daria a ele uma chance, mas não tenho certeza se irei conseguir. Eu não confio nele. Ele foi um cretino com você no passado e ..."

"Mike, eu falei para você que Edward se desculpou por tudo." –Bella interrompeu.

"E daí? Isso não significa que ele não fará novamente." –ele retorquiu. –"Você merece alguém melhor."

"Como quem?" –Bella o desafiou. A raiva estava começando a aparecer na voz. Ela não queria que ninguém percebesse a discussão.

"Eu não sei. Só não ele, você é doce e inocente e eu não quero que ele se aproveite disso." –Mike disse enquanto colocava a mão dele sobre a dela.

"Ele não vai." –ela assegurou.

"Vão não tem certeza. Como você sabe que ele não está te usando até a anulação sair?"

"Como assim me usando?" –Bella perguntou nervosa enquanto puxava sua mão.

"Você está transando com ele?" –ele disse bruscamente.

"Que?" –ela passou de nervosa para indignada.

"Você está transando com ele?" –Mike repetiu sério.

"Isso não é da sua conta." –Bella disse. –"Eu não acredito que você está me perguntando isso."

"Só estou cuidando de você." –ele se defendeu.

"Não, você está passando do limite. O que eu e Edward fazemos não é do seu interesse."

"Bella, você é uma das minhas melhores amigas e estou preocupado. Eu não quero que se machuque."

"Edward gosta de mim e ele não me pressiona para fazer algo que em que eu me sinta desconfortável."

"E você não acha que não é teatro? Que ele está fingindo para você acreditar?" –Mike contestou.

"Não." –ela disse firme.

"Não é como se ele não tivesse feito isso antes."

"Ele não faria isso comigo."

"Como você sabe disso?"

"Eu só sei."

"Isso não é suficiente." –Mike disse acalorado. –"Como você pode ter certeza que ele não está brincando com você?"

"Porque eu sinto."

"Ah, nossa faz tanto sentido." –ele retorquiu sarcástico.

"Não precisa fazer sentido para você." –ela disse.

"Você geralmente analisa tudo, porque não considera o fato de que ..."

"Porque eu o amo, Mike." –Bella interrompeu.

"O que?" –Mike disse surpreso. Bella congelou por um segundo, também. Essa foi a primeira vez que ela realmente disse que amava Edward em voz alta. Um pequeno sorriso formou no seu rosto quando percebeu como era bom dizer isso.

"Bella, você não está falando sér ..." –Mike começou, mas foi interrompido.

"Eu amo ele." –ela declarou firme enquanto olhava Mike nos olhos.

"Bella ..."

"Somos amigos há tanto tempo, Mike. Eu sempre te apoiei, porque não confia em mim e respeita minha decisão?"

"Por que ele não certo para você, Bella. Eu não ficar parado e ver você jogar sua vida fora. Sabe, tem alguém melhor esperando por você. Eu sei disso, só não consegue enxergar." –Bella balançou a cabeça enquanto pegava a bolsa e a jaqueta. Ela se se levantou. Já tinha escutado o bastante.

"O que você está fazendo?" –ele perguntou aturdido.

"Estou indo embora."

"Por que?"

"Eu não brigar com você, Mike. Eu estou cansada de defender Edward. Sinto muito que não quer que eu e Edward fiquemos juntos, mas você vai ter que aceitar."

"E se eu conseguir?"

"Então você não é o amigo que esperava que você fosse." –ela respondeu. Bella então pegou um pouco de dinheiro para pagar o jantar e deixou na mesa, antes de sair do restaurante. Assim, que chegou lá fora, começou a caminhar até sua casa. Não demorou muito até escutar alguém chamando seu nome.

"Bella!" –Mike gritou atrás dela. _Ótimo. __Agora o que? – _"Bella, pare!" –ela suspirou fundo até virar para encará-lo.

"Que foi, Mike?" –ela perguntou com os braços cruzados.

"Eu ... eu tento." –ele disse sem ar.

"O quê?"

"Eu vou … eu vou tentar." –ele disse.

"O que você vai tentar novamente?" –ela perguntou. Depois de outro minuto ele descansou o suficiente para responder.

"Eu vou tentar respeitar sua decisão. Eu não gosto, mas eu não quero te perder. Eu te amo demais para te deixar escapar." –ele declarou. Bella ficou espantada. _Por favor, ele quis dizer que me ama como 'amiga'. _Ele percebeu a reação de Bella e rapidamente adicionou. –"Como amiga. Eu te amo como amiga. Você sabe o que eu quero dizer." –Bella acenou e suspirou aliviada.

"Você está falando sério?" –ela perguntou para ter certeza.

"Que eu te amo?"

"Não, que você vai me apoiar." –ela esclareceu.

"Sim, eu realmente disse isso." –ele disse enquanto tirava uma mecha de cabelo da face dela. Embora o gesto fosse carinhoso, Bella sentiu-se desconfortável.

"Obrigada, Mike." –ela disse enquanto se afastava, mas antes que pudesse dar outro abraço, ela abraçou. Ela retribuiu o gesto um pouco receosa. Antes da conversa com Edward, Bella não tinha percebido como ele sempre procurava a tocá-la, mas agora estava bem consciente.

É melhor eu voltar." –Bella comentou. -" Eu e Edward vamos viajar em poucos dias e eu tenho que começar a arrumar a mala. Você sabe como eu gosto de começar cedo" – ele a abraçou mais forte antes dele se afastar.

"Ok."- Mike respondeu com um sorriso sombrio. Bella então começou a caminhar de volta para o carro. Ele parecia que estava indo pegar a mão dela, mas ela se esquivou. Ela acelerou o ritmo, antes ele pudesse fazer algo. Bella, entretanto mal sabia que um par de olhos verdes tinha visto tudo do carro que passou por ali. O estrago já estava feito.

* * *

**Oiii pessoal!**

**Realmente Bella namorar Mike é inadmissivel. Todas nós erramos de vez em quando e digamos que Bella errou ai. É totalmente perdoavel. Agora ela passou para melhor. Está com Edward, vamos dar um desconto. ^^**

**Quanto ao corretivo que todos estão pedindo, não vai ser agora! Infelizmente! Rs! Só mais tarde, quando Mike resolver dar as caras sabe aonde? Na universade de Bella. Ai, o bicho vai pegar. **

**A declaração está muitoooo próxima. Quem sabe sabado ou domingo vocês tenham uma surpresa agradável?**

**Queria agradecer imensamente a todos os reviews!**

**Até a próxima.**

**Bjnhs**

**Dani**


	43. Chapter 43

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

**ATENÇÃO: LEMMONS NESSE CAPITULO!**

**Esse capitulo me inspirei nas musicas: 'Broken', 'Everything' do Lifehouse e 'The Blower´s Daughter' do Damien Rice.**

* * *

.: Capítulo 43 :.

_3 de Janeiro de 2009_

"Você quer mais macarrão?" –Bella perguntou.

"Não."

"Refrigerante?"

"E que tal ..."

"Estou bem." –Edward a cortou. Bella apenas balançou a cabeça, sentou e começou a comer seu jantar. Desde ontem à tarde, Edward estava muito mal humorado e irritado ao seu redor. Bella não entendia. De acordo com Rosalie, Edward às vezes se distanciava, mas passava rápido. Bella, no entanto, não esperava que ele estivesse assim ... tão temperamental. O pior foi o fato de que ele não admitia que alguma coisa estava errada. Ela perguntava, mas ele ignorava a questão ou balbuciava 'nada' como resposta. Estava começando a dar nos nervos. Felizmente, Renne e Phill já haviam viajado para Colorado de manhã cedo, então eles não precisariam testemunhar a tensão evidente entre eles.

O silêncio perdurou por dez minutos até que ela não agüentou.

"Edward, por favor me diga o que você tem?" –ela pediu.

"Na-"

"Não atreva falar 'nada' novamente porque baseado no seu comportamento nas ultimas 24 horas, algo está te incomodando. Agora, me fala o que está acontecendo?

"Eu não sei. Porque você não diz?" –ele disse nervoso.

"Como assim?" –ela perguntou confusa.

"Quando eu, Phill e Eleazar estávamos voltando do bar ontem, eu vi algo ... inquietante."

"Como o que?" –Bella perguntou.

"Essa é a questão, eu ainda não descobri."

"Descobrir o que?"

"É que não faz sentido." –ele continuou.

"O que não faz sentido?"

"Honestamente, eu pensei que estava imaginando."

"Droga, Edward, diga logo!" –Bella disse frustrada.

"Eu vi você e Mike compartilhando um momento intimo na frente do restaurante da Ashley. Será que isso te diz alguma coisa?" –ele perguntou acalorado. Bella endureceu por um momento. Ela sabia que era ruim, e, como sempre, ele sempre chegava a conclusões precipitadas e erradas.

"Não é o que está imaginando." –Bella respondeu cuidadosamente.

"Ah, sério? Porque eu pensei que o homem que você diz tanto ser seu 'melhor amigo' estava se aproveitando da minha esp ... minha namorada." –Edward declarou. Ele ficou surpreso por vê-los juntos ontem. Bella tinha prometido que nada estava acontecendo entre eles, mas depois de ver aquela cena, as duvidas aumentaram.

"Edward, eu disse na outra noite que não há nada."

"Ele estava passando a mão no seu cabelo e te abraçando, Bella. Mike, tem sentimentos por você. Como não percebe?" –ele argumentou.

"Porque ontem ele me disse que me amava como amiga." –ela contou.

"Ele disse que te ama?!" –Edward disse alterado.

"Como amiga." –ela enfatizou. Edward revirou a cabeça e se levantou da mesa. _Aquele filho da puta_.

"E o que você respondeu?"

"Eu não disse nada. Nós brigamos e eu perguntei se ele foi sincero com o que ele me disse quando me pediu desculpas."

"Porque vocês brigaram?"

"Edward, o que é esse interrogatório?" –Bella perguntou aborrecida.

"Eu só quero saber porque brigaram."

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu quero." –ele assegurou falando mais alto. –"E porque não responde?"

"Porque você não para de fazer essas perguntas?"

"Pare de evitar o assunto, Bella, e me diga porque brigaram." –Edward pediu nervoso.

"Talvez eu não queira falar, especialmente por estar agindo desse jeito." –ela acusou enquanto se levantava.

"Eu não estou agindo do jeito que está pensando, eu só quero algumas respostas." –ele se defendeu. Se não havia nada acontecendo, então não haveria problema em Bella contar o que realmente tinha acontecido entre ela e Mike.

"Não, você está sendo um idiota. Você mal conversou comigo ontem à noite e agora está gritando comigo como se eu tivesse feito algo errado."

"Bom, você fez?"

"Que? Claro que não!"

"Então me diga por que brigaram."

"Edward ..."

"Bella." –ele advertiu. Bella estava ficando nervosa.

"Tudo bem. A briga era sobre você, satisfeito?" –ela gritou.

"Porque?" –Bella cruzou os braços e olhou para janela, mas sentia o olhar de Edward. –"Me diga por que, Bella."

"Confie em mim, você não vai gostar."

"Vá em frente." –ele disse enquanto ficava na frente dela.

"Mike acha que não devemos estar juntos. Ele diz que somos muito diferentes." -Bella explicou relutante. Ela não conseguia sequer olhar Edward nos olhos. Falar coisas como essa sobre o seu relacionamento, a deixava triste.

"Mais alguma coisa?"

"Só isso."

"Você está mentindo, Bella." –ele disse um minuto depois.

"Não, eu não estou." –ela ainda não conseguia o olhar, o que não ajudou muito.

"Me conte o resto." –ele pediu. Edward, em seguida colocou a mão no queixo dela, forçando a olhá-lo.

Bella olhou os olhos suplicantes de Edward antes de responder -"Ele acha não que posso encontrar alguém melhor." -Edward queria que aquelas palavras não o atormentassem e tinha medo de não merecer Bella e de que um dia ela descobriria e o deixaria.

"'Melhor' ele quis dizer ele, certo?"

"Não." –ela rapidamente corrigiu. –"Viu, era por isso que não queria contar. Só fez você ficar mais bravo e mais ciumento." –Edward tirou a mão do queixo dela e recuou.

"Quem disse que estou com ciúmes?" –ele disse.

"Você não está? Você fica bravo quando ele me toca, ficou maluco quando escutou sobre meu namoro com Mike e agora está fazendo uma tempestade num copo d' água por um simples abraço de despedida. Eu acho que seu comportamento diz muito."

"Bom, você pode me culpar?" –Edward retorquiu. –"Você me conta que ele é seu melhor amigo e próxima coisa que eu vejo é ele dando em cima de você. E você deixa. Amigos não fazem isso. Emmet e Jasper são seus amigos e eles não ficam te molestando a cada segundo."

"Ele não estava me molestando ..." –Bella argumentou. –"... e eu me afastei quando percebi que ele estava bem próximo."

"Então você admite que ele se aproveita de você?"

"Eu não disse isso."

"Mas você reconhece." –ele analisou

"Ok, tudo bem. Eu percebi que ele é carinhoso demais comigo, mas é o jeito dele."

"Então, porque ele não é assim com Jane e Angela? Vocês são amigos. Porque ele é apenas assim com você e não com elas?"

"Eu não sei, talvez porque ele me conhece há mais tempo que elas."

"Isso é mentira e você sabe disso!" –Edward disse nervoso. Não era possível que ela fosse tão distraída. Mike gostava dela, possivelmente estava apaixonado, mas ela não percebia ou não queria admitir.

"Droga, Edward o que você quer de mim? Eu já te disse milhares de vezes que somos apenas amigos ..."

"Bem, eu não acredito nisso. Suas ações falam por si, também, Bella. O fato de você deixá-lo agir desse jeito com você e nem sequer considerar a possibilidade de que poderia haver outra coisa acontecendo é desconcertante." -ele gritou. "Isso me faz pensar se o que realmente quer é ficar com ele em vez de mim." – Bella olhou chocada para Edward. Essa era a última coisa que esperava que ele dissesse. Ele era sempre tão confiante e seguro de si, mas, nesse momento, ela podia perceber dúvidas e inseguranças em sua voz. Ele literalmente quebrou o coração dela.

"Edward ..." –ela disse suave.

"Esqueça isso." - ele murmurou enquanto balançando a cabeça. Sentia-se como um idiota admitir isso. Ele estava tão irritado. Bella então deu um passo em direção a ele, mas ele recuou.

"Edward." –ela repetiu se aproximando. _Tenho que sair daqui_, ele pensou. Ele sentiu como se as paredes estavam o esmagando. Precisava de ar fresco. Isso ajudaria muito provavelmente clarear a sua mente.

"Eu vou sair. Volto mais tarde."-afirmou Edward quando ele se virou para sair. Bella protestou, mas ele não quis ouvir.

* * *

Edward vagou sem rumo pela cidade até chegar ao parque. Tinha passado quase duas horas desde a sua briga com Bella e ainda não tinha conseguido se acalmar. O que tinha começado como as férias perfeitas, rapidamente se transformou em um desastre. Edward não sabia mais o que fazer. Uma parte dele dizia que ele e Bella foram feitos um para o outro e que ele estava viajando com esse lance do Mike. Entretanto, a outra parte ficava repetindo o que ele tinha visto na frente do restaurante. Se não os conhecesse, teria pensado que Bella e Mike eram um casal.

Edward andou um pouco mais ao longo do parque antes de sentar em um banco. Ele suspirou enquanto colocou suas mãos no rosto. _O que eu vou fazer?_ Depois de pesar as suas opções por alguns minutos, ele decidiu que precisava de ajuda. Ele então pegou o celular do bolso. Edward discou o número de Emmet, porém caiu na caixa postal. Em vez de deixar uma mensagem, ele desligou. Edward realmente precisava falar com alguém. Automaticamente, ele pensou em Rosalie. Ela era geralmente imparcial e imaginou que se alguém pudesse ajudá-lo, seria ela. Edward rapidamente discou o número dela.

"Alô." –ela respondeu no terceiro toque.

"Oi, Rosalie. É o Edward."

"Oi, e ai como está?"

"Hum, bem." –ele respondeu desconcertado.

"Ei, o que aconteceu?" –Rosalie perguntou imediatamente.

"Eu e Bella brigamos feio. Eu imaginei que pudesse me ajudar. Você é mulher e sabe lidar com esse tipo de situação." –ele explicou.

"Primeiro de tudo, porque brigaram?"

"Bom, foi por causa do Mike, o amigo da Bella." –Edward disse. Ele então contou tudo que aconteceu há algumas horas atrás. Ele ficou nervoso apenas em repetir a história. –" ... então eu sai." –ele terminou.

"Ow." –Rosalie comentou segundos depois. –"Isso foi ..."

"Ruim?"

"Sim."

"Então o que eu devo fazer?"

"Converse com ela." –Rosalie sugeriu.

"O que?" –Edward perguntou confuso. _Conversar? É só isso?_

"Você precisa voltar e conversar e falar sobre todas as suas preocupações e para se acertarem. É o único jeito."

"Rosalie, eu e Bella já conversamos sobre isso várias vezes e nunca nos levou a lugar algum." –ele disse. –"Na verdade, só piorou."

"Não, vocês só discutiram e só está piorando. Eu sei que é um assunto complicado, mas você tem que ser direto."

"Eu estou sendo." –ela argumentou.

"Na verdade não, Bella e eu conversamos ontem. Ela estava preocupada com você e ela não entendia por que você está sendo frio com ela." –Rosalie declarou.

"Mas e Mike, Rose? E sobre o que eu vi?"

"Edward, Bella realmente gosta de você. Eu sei disso, porque ela mesma me contou. Eu honestamente acredito que ela só vê Mike como amigo. Ele até pode estar afim dela e pelo que sei, ela não está interessada nele."

"Mas se ela estiver, Rosalie? E se no fundo, ela o quer de verdade?" – era tarde demais. Edward já a amava, não havia saída. Ele não sabia o que fazer ou como reagir caso ela não o quisesse. Tudo que ele sabia é doeria muito.

"Eu não sei." –Rosalie respondeu. –"Eu acho que é algo que você precisa conversar com ela e é por isso que deve voltar." –Edward suspirou. Ela estava certa. O único modo era conversar com Bella. Esse assunto já estava o incomodando há uma semana, já era hora de resolver tudo.

"Eu vou." –Edward respondeu. –"Obrigada, Rosalie."

"Sem problemas. Agora corre e conserte as coisas com sua esposa. Tenho certeza que ela está triste como você." –Edward sentiu um pequeno sorriso se formar quando Rosalie mencionou Bella como esposa.

"Eu vou." –ele prometeu.

"Bom. Tchau, Edward."

"Tchau, Rosalie." -ele desligou o telefone e se levantou. Edward estava nervoso sobre confrontar Bella, mas ele tinha de fazer isso. Ele tinha que dizer como se sentia e desta vez, nada seria escondido.

Quando Edward voltou, era em torno de nove horas. O céu estava escuro e algumas nuvens de tempestade estavam se formando. Edward abriu a porta com a chave reserva que ficava escondida atrás do vaso. O andar de baixo estava completamente escuro. Ele então subiu para as escadas e foi para quarto. Edward abriu a porta e acendeu as luzes. Foi quando viu que Bella estava dormindo. Seus olhos pareciam vermelhos e inchados e ela segurava um tecido. _Ela estava chorando_. Edward sentiu seu coração apertar e odiava quando ela chorava. Ele, então, apagou a luz e caminhou até o criado mudo para ligar o abajur.

Depois, deitou ao lado dela e embora estivesse pronto para conversar, não queria acordá-la. Ela precisava descansar depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Edward sentiu suas pálpebras pesarem. Ele tinha caminhado muito e combinado com todo o estresse emocional sentiu-se esgotado. Não demorou muito para que ele também adormecesse.

* * *

Bella acordou a tempo de ver o clarão do raio e ouvir o barulho que se seguiu. Poucos segundos depois, ela também escutou as gotas de chuva contra a janela. Olhou para seu relógio e viu que eram onze e meia da noite. Ela tinha dormido por várias horas e antes que adormecesse chorou por quase uma hora. Essa foi a pior briga que ela e Edward tiveram. Bella não conseguia acreditar que ele tinha pensado que ela preferia ficar com Mike. Não havia comparação. Ela amava Edward com todo seu coração. Mike tendo sentimentos por ela ou não, nunca iria completá-la como Edward. Só em pensar em Edward sentiu o medo tomar conta dela. A última vez que o tinha visto foi mais cedo naquela noite.

Ela começou a levantar quando sentiu algo em seu braço. Bella olhou e ficou imediatamente aliviada. Edward estava ali dormindo ao seu lado. Bella precisava certificar de que ela não estava sonhando e então tocou o braço dele. Ela suspirou, felizmente, quando ela sentiu que ele, de fato, era real. Entretanto, ela não parou por aí, sua mão correu pelo braço, pescoço e rosto. Foi quando ela começou a acariciar os cabelos curtos e então Bella notou que os olhos de Edward estavam abertos.

"Oi." –ele cumprimentou. A voz dele era grossa por causa do sono.

"Oi." –Bella respondeu. Ela ficou surpresa em ver um pequeno sorriso no rosto dele.

"Precisamos conversar." –ele comentou acordado.

"É ... precisamos sim." –Bella concordou. Bella afastou sua a mão para encará-lo. Edward fez o mesmo. Eles se olharam por alguns minutos e ambos não sabiam como começar.

"Desculpe." – eles disseram ao mesmo tempo e sorriram.

"Pode começar." –Bella ofereceu. Ela realmente precisava saber o que Edward estava pensando.

"Bom, eu só queria dizer que sinto muito pelo modo que eu agi. Eu fui um idiota. Não deveria tratar você daquele jeito. Eu estava triste e não há desculpas para o meu comportamento."

"Eu sinto muito, também. Eu não compreendi seus sentimentos com relação a mim e Mike. Eu sabia que você estava incomodado, mas eu nunca fiz nada para impedi-lo. Isso foi muito imprudente e egoísta da minha parte." –ela explicou. –"Depois de ontem, analisei tudo e eu entendi o que quis dizer sobre Mike ser muito 'amigável'."

"O que realmente aconteceu ontem?" –Edward perguntou. Ele notou um certo desconforto na voz dela.

"Não foi nada demais. Eu só tive essa sensação estranha quando ele passou a mão no meu cabelo."

"Que tipo de sensação estranha?" –ele perguntou quando ela não continuou.

"Como se fosse errado, mesmo que estivesse dizendo a mim mesma que ele era apenas um amigo. Eu admito que pareceu algo intimo. Na verdade eu até me afastei, mas ele me abraçou e não pude fazer muita coisa."

"Então, agora, você entende que ele gosta de você."

"Sim, mas honestamente, Edward, eu não vejo essa situação como você. Eu sei que parece que algo a mais pode estar acontecendo, mas eu prometo que não é nada disso – pelo menos da minha parte. Eu o só vejo como amigo. É por isso que não deu certo nosso namoro e eu não consigo imaginar que os sentimentos dele vá além disso."

"Bella ..."

"Não, deixa eu terminar. Mike me prometeu que não era nada disso e depois de dezesseis anos de amizade, eu não acredito que ele mentiria sobre isso."

"Mas ..." –ele tentou dizer.

"No entanto, você tem sua opinião. Mike pode ser carinhoso além da conta, mas eu não acho que ele faça isso de propósito. Tenha certeza de que isso não vai continuar. Eu vou conversar com ele e acertar as coisas. Não é justo com você e para ser honesta, a única pessoa que eu quero que me toque é você." –Bella revelou. Ela, então, se aproximou e segurou a mão dele. Bella ficou aliviada quando ele não afastou. Em vez disso, ele a acariciou. Raios apareciam no céu e os trovões podiam ser escutado novamente.

"Obrigada." –Edward respondeu a olhando nos olhos.

"Agora, posso fazer uma pergunta?" –Bella perguntou. Edward acenou.

"Porque pensou que eu preferia ficar com Mike do que com você?" –ela perguntou. Edward olhou para a mão entrelaçada e suspirou.

"Porque …" –ele balbuciou. Era difícil de falar. Poucas vezes se sentiu vulnerável. Esse momento era uma exceção.

"Por que?"

"Por que eu não sou bom o suficiente para você." –ele disse.

"Como assim?" –ela perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Eu não sou bom o suficiente para você." –ele repetiu. Edward afastou a mão e se levantou. Edward não podia suportar o jeito que ela estava o olhando. Ela estava perplexa.

"Isso não é verdade."

"É sim e por mais que Mike me irrite, ele está certo. Somos diferentes, Bella. Você é inteligente, bonita, sofisticada e tem um grande coração. Eu, ao contrário, fui um cretino com você e eu sempre estou encrencado."

"Edward não diga isso." –ela advertiu enquanto se levantava da cama para ficar de frente para ele. –"Não é verdade."

"Sim, é. Você merece alguém melhor, Bella. Alguém exatamente como você. Ultimamente, eu não consegui parar de pensar que vai perceber isso logo e quando acontecer, você vai ver que é Mike, que deveria estar com você, não eu." –Edward explicou. O tom da voz de Edward começou a se alterar. No fim, ele estava gritando. Suas emoções foram, mais uma vez, difíceis de conter.

"Droga, Edward, quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que eu não quero Mike?"-Bella gritou frustrada. Ela podia sentir seus olhos encherem de lágrimas. Bella ficou muito irritada.

"Quanto tempo você acha que vai demorar até descobrir?"

"Você é um idiota!" –Bella se exaltou. -"Eu não quero Mike. Eu nunca vou querer ele, porque ele não é você. Eu não me importo se somos diferentes. Eu não dou a mínima se você não é perfeito. Apesar do que pode pensar, Edward, eu não sou perfeita também. Eu tenho meus defeitos, mas nada disso me incomoda. Tudo o que importa é a maneira que eu sinto quando estou com você."

"Isso não é suficiente."

"É para mim." –Bella gritou enquanto algumas lágrimas caiam em rosto. -"Eu amo a maneira que você olha para mim. Eu amo o modo que me sinto mais viva quando estou com você. Eu amo quando você me provoca. É claro que você me faz subir pelas paredes às vezes, mas eu amo o jeito que você me desafia. Eu amo quando você é protetor e todo machão, porque mostra o quanto você se importa comigo. Eu amo porque você não me pressiona como os outros caras. Eu amo a maneira como você se abre para mim."

"Você me deixa ver quem você realmente é. Eu vejo um homem forte, inteligente, solidário, independente, que poderia facilmente ter qualquer mulher que ele quer e ainda, optou em ficar comigo. Eu até amo o se seu sorriso torto porque é tão você. Você não liga para o que as outras pessoas pensam. Você sabe quem você é, e você não tem medo de ser essa pessoa. Eu amo cada parte de você. O bom, o ruim e tudo aquilo que existe em você. Eu te amo, Edward, mais do que qualquer outro homem em toda minha vida. Eu quero tudo e eu só quero isso com você."

Edward ficou sem fala. Por um segundo, ele realmente pensou que ele estava sonhando. Bella não poderia ter dito todas aquelas coisas, mas como ela estava lá na frente dele e com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, ele sabia que não era mentira. _Ela me ama. Ela realmente me ama!_ Sem esperar um segundo, Edward capturou os lábios de Bella e a beijou intensamente. Automaticamente os braços dela foram para o pescoço dele. As mãos dele secaram as lágrimas do rosto de Bella.

"Eu também te amo, Bella." –Edward declarou enquanto descansava a testa dele contra a dela. Bella sentiu seu coração apertar e os olhos encherem de lágrimas.

"Ei, não chore." –ele murmurou enquanto secava suas lágrimas.

"Eu queria dizer isso há tanto tempo, mas tinha medo de como reagiria."

"Eu também."- Edward respondeu. Bella sorriu em resposta, antes de ficar nas pontas dos pés para beijá-lo. Uma de suas mãos foi até a cintura dele, enquanto a outra estava no cabelo. O chuva bateu forte contra a janela.

"Eu quero que seja minha esposa, Bella." –ele murmurou entre beijos.

"Eu já sou." –Bella respondeu. Edward se afastou para poder olhá-la.

Ele então respirou fundo antes de dizer -"O que eu quero dizer é que eu quero que continue sendo a minha esposa. Eu nunca senti assim com ninguém. Eu poderia te amar para sempre, Bella. Eu não quero a anulação. Eu quero tudo com você, também."

"Eu estava esperando que você dissesse isso." -Bella proclamou sorrindo. Sua boca imediatamente retornou a dele enquanto o trovejava mais uma vez. Edward puxou Bella contra ele. Ele simplesmente não conseguia ter o bastante dela. Ele começou a beijar o pescoço dela. Bella jogou a cabeça para trás para que ele tivesse um melhor acesso. Ela já podia sentir a pele aquecer por causa dos beijos. Seu corpo todo tremeu quando os dentes dele tocaram um ponto sensível. Sua temperatura corporal pareceu explodir. A próxima coisa que ela percebeu, era que suas mãos estavam na bainha da blusa.

Edward continuou beijá-la no pescoço e percebeu que os braços dela não estavam em volta do seu. Ela se afastou um pouco. Foi então que Edward percebeu o que ela estava fazendo. Ela estava tirando a blusa. Edward a interrompeu.

"Bella." –ele disse. –"Pensei que quisesse esperar." –ele tinha que descobrir se era isso mesmo que ela queria. Edward não queria forçá-la.

"Acho que já esperamos tempo suficiente." - Bella respondeu ofegante. Não havia dúvida sobre o desejo e a paixão em seus olhos. Ela então tirou sua blusa e atirou-a no chão. O olhar de Edward vagueou sobre o peito e caiu sobre sutiã preto de renda. Edward ficou sem fôlego enquanto olhava para seios subindo e descendo por causa da respiração pesada. Bella fez a jogada seguinte. Ela o puxou para si e apertou o corpo dela contra o dele. Edward gemeu baixo enquanto suas mãos entraram em contato com a pele macia. Os lábios de Bella deixaram os dele para fazer um caminho de beijos pelo pescoço dele. Enquanto isso, as mãos dela deslizaram pela camisa de Edward. Ela começou levantar, deixando-o saber o que ela queria. Edward voluntariamente e rapidamente tirou a camisa e jogou no chão. Bella começou a beijar o peito dele enquanto tocava o abdômen.

"Seu coração está acelerado." –ela comentou o olhando.

"É sempre assim quando estou com você." –ele respondeu rouco. O corpo de Bella tremeu com as palavras. Ela sorriu quando ele tomou posse plena dos seus lábios, mais uma vez. A boca dele estava quente e urgente sobre a dela e ela amou cada segundo. Um alto gemido escapou de seus lábios, quando ela sentiu as mãos dele deslizarem até os seios. Enquanto lentamente seus polegares massageavam, Bella os sentiu endurecer ligeiramente e os joelhos fraquejarem.

"Edward"- ela gemeu enquanto sentia a mão dele mover pela suas costas. Um segundo depois, o sutiã foi desconectado e logo atirado ao chão. Edward a puxou contra ele. Bella sentiu uma onda elétrica quando sua pele tocou a dele. Edward gemeu alto pelo contato. Um estalo de trovão soou depois disso, enquanto a chuva aumentava. Bella estava segurando firme em Edward, pois suas pernas estavam bambas e se não fosse domínio dele sobre ela, tinha certeza de que cairia.

Enquanto isso, Edward sentia que seu autocontrole estava chegando ao fim. Os seios dela contra seu peito nu continuavam a provocá-lo. Edward começou a levá-la até a cama. Bella prendeu as pernas na cintura dele enquanto continuava a beijar o pescoço. A respiração dela era pesada. A boca quente e molhada de Edward deslizou até os seios e ela sentiu que a dor entre suas pernas havia intensificado.

"Edward"-ela disse suplicando. Ele rapidamente começou a desabotoar o botão da calça jeans. Ela levantou um pouco para que ele pudesse tirá-la. Não demorou muito para que todas as peças de roupa estivessem no chão. Edward a olhou em reverência completa. Ela estava absolutamente linda. Ele parecia que estava tentando decorar cada centímetro dela. Ele finalmente a olhou nos olhos. Ela corou. Este nível de intimidade era novo para Bella. Ela se sentia ao mesmo tempo tímida, assustada, animada e viva.

"Você é tão linda." –ele murmurou enquanto tirava uma mecha de cabelo da sua face. Ele então a beijou carinhosamente. –"Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo." –ela respondeu enquanto entrelaçava sua mão com a dele.

"Você tem certeza que quer isso?"- ele murmurou em seu ouvido. Bella parecia nervosa. Edward podia sentir o corpo dela tremer. Esta era sua última chance para ela mudar de idéia. Uma vez que estivessem juntos, não seria capaz de parar.

"Sim." ­–ela respondeu suavemente. Ela percebeu no olhar dele quanto ele a desejava. –"Eu quero você, Edward."

"Nós precisamos de uma ..." –ele começou a dizer quando ela o interrompeu.

"Estou tomando pílula." –ela disse. "Não temos com o que se preocupar." – quando chegou a Phoenix logo agendou uma consulta com o médico. Ela sabia que esse dia chegaria.

"Edward, por favor." -ela implorou. Bella não agüentava mais. O corpo dela estava doendo e sentia vazia sem ele. Ela vagamente escutou o estrondo do trovão lá fora. O coração de Bella batia descontroladamente em seu peito. Edward, em seguida, inclinou-se para capturar os lábios em um beijo apaixonado. Enquanto isso, ele baixou o seu corpo cuidadosamente. Um momento depois, ela podia sentir barreira se romper e que ele estava completamente dentro dela. Bella ofegou enquanto apertava a mão dele com força.

Edward beijou todo seu rosto enquanto esperava a dor passar. Ele quis isso por tanto tempo. Eles já estavam ligados uns aos outros através de seus corações. Agora, ele finalmente estava ligado ao corpo dela.

"Você está bem?" –Edward questionou alguns segundos depois. A respiração de Bella era pesada e os olhos estavam fechados. Edward beijou a testa dela confortando-a. Um minuto depois ela percebeu o olhar preocupado de Edward. Bella assentiu com um pequeno sorriso antes de se inclinar para dar um beijo terno.

"Eu estou bem" –ela murmurou enquanto sorria e passava a mão pelo cabelo dele. -"Eu acho que eu realmente posso dizer que sou sua agora." -Edward sentiu mais excitado com as palavras e quando percebeu as pernas dela em volta do seu quadril, instantaneamente, sabia que ela estava pronta para continuar. Edward apertou a mão de Bella antes de finalmente capturar os lábios em um beijo quente e sensual. Ele então começou a se mover lentamente e firmemente dentro dela. O corpo de Bella instintivamente acompanhou o ritmo. Depois de algum tempo, a dor inicial deu lugar ao prazer erótico.

"Bella." –Edward ofegou quando as unhas dela arranharam as costas. Foi o suficiente para levá-lo a loucura. Seu ritmo acelerou ligeiramente e os gemidos ficavam mais altos. O desejo carnal de possuí-la totalmente e torná-la completamente sua, tinha aumentado. Entretanto a satisfação não era apenas física, Edward sentiu o coração doer quando pensou em como a amava.

Ambos os lábios atacaram ferozmente enquanto corpos suados deslizavam um contra o outro. Poucos minutos depois, outro forte trovão ecoou. Edward e Bella, porém, estavam em seu mundo de amor e êxtase. Meses, até anos, de sentimentos ocultos e desejo sexual foram finalmente sendo expressos. Bella não conseguia entender como ela tinha negado Edward por tanto tempo. Tudo que ela sabia era que ela nunca iria fazer isso novamente. Edward era seu o marido. Seu coração e seu corpo seriam para sempre apenas dele.

"Edward, eu te amo tanto." -Bella proclamou. Ela o manteve mais apertado e distraidamente cravou as unhas em suas costas. Seus beijos quentes no pescoço e as sensações dele dentro dela, a fizeram sentir como se fosse explodir a qualquer minuto. Edward a olhou nos olhos. Ele podia sentir os dois ficando perigosamente perto do êxtase. Foi então que a tensão no corpo de Bella parecia se libertar. Ela gritou seu nome quando sentiu seu corpo inteiro tremer. Era uma das mais alucinantes formas de prazer que ela já tinha experimentado em sua vida.

Edward gemeu alto enquanto também se libertava. Ele caiu em cima dela segundos depois. Os dois permaneceram ligados e completamente imóveis enquanto tentavam desesperadamente recuperar o fôlego. O único ruído no quarto era a chuva que continuava a cair lá fora. Edward colocou a mão sobre o rosto dela. Ela ainda estava a tremendo quando ele gentilmente limpou os vestígios de suor que havia se formado na testa dela. Depois inclinou para beijá-la carinhosamente.

"Eu também te amo, Isabella Swan Cullen."

* * *

**Oii,**

**E ai que acharam? Essa declaração ficou linda. Finalmente eles consumaram o casamento. ****Eu particularmente fiquei com lágrimas nos olhos depois que escutei The Blower´s Daughter com o capitulo, principalmente a parte que ele canta 'I can´t my eyes of you'.**

**Espero que tenham gostado e não deixem de comentar.**

**And muito obrigada por todos os reviews.**

**Bjnhs**

**Dani**


	44. Chapter 44

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

* * *

.: Capítulo 44 :.

Pela primeira vez em dez anos, Edward Cullen acordou antes das oito horas da manhã por livre espontânea que tentasse, não seria capaz de cair no sono novamente. Na verdade, nem queria. Ele simplesmente fitou Bella, enquanto ela dormia pacificamente ao lado dele. Seu cabelo ainda estava fora do lugar, mas ele pensou que ela estava linda. Só de pensar na noite passada um grande sorriso formou em seu rosto. Tinha sido surpreendente.

Apesar do que ela podia pensar, a noite anterior tinha sido a primeira de Edward, também. Ele sempre tinha pensado que o amor e sexo eram duas coisas distintas. Entretanto, com Bella, era uma história totalmente diferente. Ela era sua esposa. Eles se amavam e a noite passada, eles expressaram o que sentiam. Tinha sido, sem dúvida, uma das experiências mais marcantes em toda sua vida.

Edward continuou a olhá-la. A respiração dela era profunda e uniforme. Ela parecia tão contente. Havia este brilho sobre ela que ele não conseguia descrever e mesmo que tentasse, não conseguiria tirar os olhos dela. Ela era sua e não pode deixar de sentir orgulhoso. Em seguida, Edward sentiu um súbito desejo de tocá-la. Ele tocou a parte inferior do maxilar antes traçar o contorno nos lábios. Em seguida, acariciou o rosto dela. Seu dedo suavemente deslizou até a testa, antes de tocar o cabelo. Ele, então, olhou para os lábios dela. Eles eram tão atraentes. Edward se inclinou para beijá-los suavemente Ele foi surpreendido, segundos mais tarde, quando sentiu as mãos de Bella em seus braços e por ela retribuir o beijo.

"Eu estava imaginando quando você finalmente ia me beijar." –ela disse sorrindo.

"Você estava acordada todo esse tempo?" –ele perguntou.

"Apenas alguns minutos." –ela respondeu. –"Eu não queria que você parasse, então não me mexi."

"Bom, agora que acordou, bom dia, Sra. Cullen."

Bella sorriu ainda mais antes de responder. –"Bom dia, Sr. Cullen."

"Como está se sentindo?" –Edward perguntou enquanto acariciava a bochecha dela.

"Perfeita." –ela sorriu radiante. –"E você?"

"Perfeito." –ele concordou. –"Mas eu tenho que dizer, que você está extremamente sexy agora." –Bella riu enquanto ele beijava a bochecha dela.

"Verdade?" –ela perguntou entrando no jogo.

"Uhum." –ele murmurou sem quebrar o contato. –"Não sei se vou conseguir me controlar."

"Bom, você certamente não se controlou ontem a noite." –ela disse. Bella fechou os olhos enquanto se perdia na sensação dos beijos quentes em sua pele.

"Eu não escutei você reclamar." –Edward respondeu. Ele parou e Bella abriu os olhos para ver o sorriso torto no rosto dele.

"Você é tão bobo." –ela riu enquanto dava batidas de leve dela. Ela segurou a mão dela e beijou antes de entrelaçar com a dele.

"Mas você me ama." –ele disse sério.

"É, eu te amo." –ela confirmou. Bella, então, se inclinou para capturar os lábios dele em um beijo apaixonado. Ela empurrou-o para baixo de modo que ela ficasse em cima dele. Edward puxou corpo nu dela contra o seu.

"Você me ama?" –ela perguntou enquanto beijava o pescoço dele. A respiração dele ficou pesada quando sentiu a língua dela provocá-lo.

"Sim." –ele respondeu rouco.

"O quanto me ama?" –Bella perguntou. Agora ela estava beijando seu peito enquanto suas mãos pequenas contornavam o a abdômen. O corpo dele era tão definido e perfeito que não conseguia resistir.

Eu vou te mostrar." –Edward murmurou enquanto habilmente ficou sobre ela. Em seguida, atacou os lábios com avidez. Suas mãos correram até as coxas que estavam agora firmemente agarradas à sua cintura. A pele dela já estava quente. Ele a beijou ainda mais a fazendo gemer em resposta.

"Você é muito bom nisso." –ela murmurou enquanto Edward beijava o pescoço e em seguida os seus seios. O corpo dela já ansiava pelo dele.

"É toda sua culpa." –ele provocou. –"Você é muito sexy para eu não conseguir tirar as mãos de você."

"Eu posso ver." –ela ofegou quando ele massageou seus seios. A boca de Edward capturou novamente os lábios dele. A necessidade que tinha por ela era quase insuportável e quando estava prestes a finalmente tomá-la para si, o celular de Bella celular tocou.

"Droga." –ela praguejou. Bella começou a se afastar para pegar o celular, mas ele a impediu.

"Ignore." –ele pediu.

"Mas …" –ele começou a beijá-la novamente. O telefone parou de tocar segundos depois. Bella focou em Edward. Entretanto, antes que pudessem ir mais longe, tocou mais uma vez.

"Filho da …" –Edward praguejou. Não importava quem fosse o idiota, ele ou ela estava arruinando seu momento com sua esposa.

"Só me deixe ver quem é." –Bella disse. –"Eu prometo que depois, você vai me ter só para você." –ela rapidamente pegou o celular e respondeu.

"Ah, oi, Mike." –Bella cumprimento desconfortável. Edward revirou os olhos. –"E ai, tudo bem?"

"... nada está errado. Eu estava meio ocupada quando eu corri para atender meu telefone" –ela disse. Edward observava enquanto ela escutava atentamente o que Mike estava dizendo. Uma vez que o clima estava arruinado, Edward começou a se afastar. Bella, no entanto, impediu.

"Hum" -ela comentou. Edward suspirou frustrado. _Será que ele não pode simplesmente deixá-la sozinha por dois segundos?_ Edward sabia que Bella não tinha sentimentos românticos por Mike, mas estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava irritado com Mike a perseguindo o tempo todo. Edward cerrou os punhos, e logo, sentiu Bella acariciar suas costas.

"Mike isso é muito gentil de sua parte, mas não posso. Eu e Edward estamos um pouco ocupados hoje" –ela disse olhando para a janela. -"Além disso, está chovendo. Acho que não vamos sair." -Edward a observava com curiosidade, enquanto ela continuava a escutar Mike no telefone.

"Ah, bem, nós vamos estar... hum... nós vamos terminar de arrumar nossas malas." –Bella disse. Ela então sorriu para Edward flertando. A careta de Edward se transformou em um sorriso. Bella sendo organizada, já tinha arrumado tudo. Não tinha nada de importante para eles guardarem. Ela estava tentando se esquivar de tudo que Mike estava propondo. Edward se animou com a idéia. Ele então se inclinou e começou dar beijos na testa e nas bochechas. Mike murmurou algo mais no telefone.

"Bem, nós trouxemos um monte de coisa." –Bella proclamou firme, mas com os beijos de Edward estava difícil de concentrar. -"Provavelmente vai demorar o dia inteiro." -Edward se afastou dela e sorriu torto. O sorriso de Bella também aumentou e ela corou ligeiramente.

"Muito obrigada, Mike, mas eu vou ter que passar. É meu último dia na minha casa antes de voltar para Chicago. Eu quero ficar aqui e curtir. Além disso, eu e Edward estamos muito ocupados arrumando as malas." –ela explicou. Edward sorriu antes de tomar plena posse dos lábios dela. A mão de Bella cobriu o telefone e o beijou de volta ansiosamente. Ela colocou a outra mão atrás da cabeça de Edward, mantendo-o perto. Eles quebraram o beijo quando escutaram a voz de Mike.

"Desculpe, Mike, eu realmente preciso ir. Temos muito que fazer hoje. Converso com você depois. Tchau." – Bella disse rapidamente antes de desligar o celular e jogá-lo no criado-mudo. Ela colocou seus braços no ombro de Edward para mais perto de si.

"Qual o problema? Não está com vontade de sair com seu amigo hoje?" –Edward disse entre beijos calorosos.

"Não, eu prefiro ficar com você." –Bella respondeu. Ela se afastou um pouco para que ela pudesse olhar em os olhos verdes. Um sorriso travesso, em seguida, se formou no rosto dela. -"A não ser que você realmente deseja sair da cama para se encontrar com ..."

"Não" –Edward se opôs fazendo Bella rir -"Prefiro fazer isso." –eles estavam deitados confortáveis na cama, enquanto a tempestade rugia lá fora. O melhor de tudo, tinham toda a casa toda só para eles. Era o dia perfeito para relaxar e esquecer o resto do mundo.

"Bom, eu também." –ela concordou sorrindo. -"Agora me mostrar mais uma vez o quanto você me ama, Cullen."

* * *

"Ah, vou sentir sua falta, Bella." –Renne declarou enquanto abraçava Bella forte.

"Também vou, mãe." –Bella respondeu. Eles estavam no aeroporto esperando pelo avião. Seus pais, além de Carmen, Eleazar e os amigos dela, estavam lá também.

"Tchau, filhota." –Renne disse. Depois ela se virou para Edward. –"Cuide bem dela, Edward."

"Pode deixar." –ele prometeu. Os dois se abraçaram fazendo com que Bella sorrisse.

"Vem cá, prima." –Carmen disse de braços abertos enquanto Eleazar e Edward bateram os punhos.

"Obrigada por tudo, Carmen." –Bella respondeu.

"Sem problemas." –ela comentou. –"É bom te ver tão feliz. Agora pisque uma vez se foi bom e duas se foi maravilhoso." –Bella quase não a escutou. Ela tinha dito a ultima parte bem baixo.

"O que?"

"Bella, eu sou mais velha e percebi que você foi deflorada. Agora pisque antes de ir embora." –a face de Bella ficou imediatamente vermelha enquanto olhava sua prima com um mistura de choque, timidez e divertimento. Seus pais e amigos estavam bem ali. Ela suspirou antes de piscar.

"Ok, agora você pode parar. Eu entendi." –Carmen riu quando Bella piscou umas vinte vezes.

"Você tem certeza? Eu posso continuar."

"Não, é o suficiente. Eu não preciso saber dos detalhes sórdidos." –um anuncio no auto falante foi feito segundos depois. Era para Edward e Bella irem ao portão de embarque.

"Tchau, Bella." –Angela disse enquanto a abraçava. –"Ligue."

"Eu prometo." –Bella prometeu.

"Boa sorte no próximo semestre." –Jane disse.

"Você também." –quando se afastou, Bella olhou para Mike.

"Tchau Mike." –Bella disse. -"Foi bom vê-lo novamente." –ela ainda não tinha conversado com ele sobre comportamento 'amigável', então apenas o abraçou rápidamente para evitar um momento embaraçoso. Ela poderia dizer que Mike foi pego de surpresa.

"Também foi bom vê-la." –ele respondeu ainda perdido em seus pensamentos.

"Bells, temos que ir." –disse Edward quando escutou novamente o anuncio. Ele colocou seu braço em volta de cintura de Bella. O gesto não passou despercebido por Mike e Bella notou os olhos semi abertos. _Sim, definitivamente é hora de ir embora, _ela pensou_._

"Bom, tchau a todos vocês. Eu ligo em breve." –ele disse. Com alguns acenos de mão, Bella e Edward entraram no portão de embarque.

"Ei não esqueçam de nos dar netos!" –Renne disse. Edward sorriu torto enquanto Bella revirava a cabeça.

"Bom, a gente pode certamente praticar." –ele murmurou no ouvido dela. Bella corou.

"Edward." –ela repreendeu. Ele apenas riu a abraçou mais forte. Eles sentaram em seus lugares. Demorou dez minutos para o avião decolar.

"Cansada?" –Edward perguntou.

"Sim." –ela bocejou enquanto descansou sua cabeça no ombro dele. –"Você também precisa descansar." -Bella já sentiu ficar grogue. O remédio já estava fazendo efeito.

"Eventualmente, eu vou."

Edward percebeu que ela estava começando a ficar sonolenta e então se inclinou para um beijá-la na testa. Ele, então, suspirou enquanto mudava sua posição no assento. Edward não conseguia decidir se estava feliz ou triste por estar deixando Phoenix e retornando para a Chicago. Ele realmente gostou de conhecer a família de Bella. Eles o receberam de braços abertos. No entanto, toda a situação com os amigos de Bella tinha sido estressante. Lidar com Mike tinha sido especialmente difícil para ele.

Entretanto, tinha um monte de outras coisas para resolver, quando chegasse. Como o estágio e provavelmente seu pai o atormentando sobre o Natal. Além disso, as aulas começariam novamente em poucas semanas. O começo de semestre era sempre estressante. Fora isso, Edward sentia falta de seus amigos. Fazia algum tempo desde que eles se reuniram para sair.

Mas acima de tudo, ele não podia esperar para voltar ao apartamento. Aquele era o lugar deles. Edward estava ansioso para passar mais tempo a sós com sua esposa, sem interrupções. Um sorriso atravessou o rosto com o pensamento sobre o 'batismo' do apartamento. Ele olhou Bella dormindo ao lado dele e decidiu que ele provavelmente deveria descansar um pouco. Definitivamente iria precisar de muita energia quando chegasse.

* * *

"Droga." -Bella murmurou enquanto procurava seu sutiã freneticamente ao redor do quarto. Desde que ela e Edward haviam chegado há três dias, ela estava completamente desorganizada. Suas roupas estavam espalhadas pelo chão. Parecia que tinham jogado uma bomba lá dentro. A pior parte é que iriam se encontrar com seus amigos em sete minutos e eles não estavam nem perto de estarem prontos. _Eu sabia que deveria ter arrumado tudo, logo que chegamos, _ela repreendeu-se. Entretanto seu marido se mostrou ser uma distração e tanto.

"Edward, você viu meu ..." –ela balbuciou quando ela notou que ele estava na sua frente com seu sutiã nas pontas do dedos.

"Procurando por isso?" –ele perguntou com um sorriso torto. _Eu sabia que não devia deixá-lo me distrair._

"Sim." –ela respondeu enquanto rapidamente pegava da mão dele e colocava.

"Sabe, você ainda é mais sexy colocando suas roupas." –ele comentou sorrindo.

"Edward, não começa, estamos atrasados e Alice vai nos matar." –ela disse enquanto começava a procurar pela blusa. Era tudo que faltava para finalmente se encontrarem com seus amigos.

"Eu já estou vestido." –ele declarou.

"Mas eu não e você está me distraindo." –Bella disse sorrindo enquanto ainda estava em busca da sua blusa.

"Eu acho que você está bem assim." –Edward sorriu torto enquanto sentava na cama.

"Tenho certeza que você acha." –ela murmurou. Depois de alguns minutos, Bella suspirou frustrada. –"Droga, Edward, onde você jogou?"

"Eu não lembro." –ele encolheu os ombros.

"Bom, será que pelo menos me ajudar a achar? Afinal, é sua culpa."

"Como assim? Por que?" –ele riu.

"Por que foi você que tirou." –ela disse enquanto se ajoelha para procurar debaixo da cama.

"Mas você pediu." –ele analisou. Edward sorriu ainda mais quando Bella o encarou. Ela não poderia protestar, porque sabia que ele estava certo.

"Só, por favor, me ajude a achar." –ela pediu.

"Ok." –Edward concordou enquanto se levantava para procurar. Demorou apenas alguns segundos para ele encontrar entre os lençóis. –"Achei."

"Obrigada." –Bella disse enquanto ele entregava a blusa. Ela vestiu e então sua bolsa no chão. –"Vamos."

"Um minuto." –Bella declarou quando entraram no refeitório.

"Viu, eu disse que não precisava se preocupar." –Edward disse.

"Bem, é melhor prevenir do que remediar. Vamos." -ela agarrou a mão de Edward e o conduziu até a mesa onde seus amigos estavam.

"Oi." –Jasper cumprimentou. –"E ai, como estava Phoenix?"

"Estava ótimo." –ela respondeu enquanto o abraçava. –"Como estava Forks?"

"Legal." –ele respondeu. Bella então virou para Rosalie. As duas sorriram antes de se abraçarem.

"Você está ótima." –Rosalie elogiou.

"Obrigada. Você também."

"E eu?" –Edward perguntou.

"Eu disse no outro dia que você estava péssimo. Confie, ainda continua." –Emmet brincou.

"Obrigada, Emmet." –ele respondeu sarcástico enquanto todos riam.

"Emmet, não seja tão malvado com seu irmão." –Bella disse. –"Eu acho que ele está lindo." –ela então ficou de pezinho para beijar Edward na bochecha.

"Ótimo, agora ele te persuadiu, também." –Emmet provocou enquanto revirava a cabeça.

"Ei, minha esposa está falando a verdade." –Edward disse depois.

"Sua esposa?" –Rosalie perguntou sorrindo. –"Isso significa que vocês finalmente se acertaram?"

"Sim." –Bella respondeu. Ela então olhou Edward. Ele acenou em resposta. _Está na hora de contar, _ela pensou.

"Então, e isso significa?" –Emmet perguntou curioso.

"Significa que vamos continuar juntos." –Bella respondeu.

"Espera, 'juntos' significa casados?" –Jasper perguntou.

"Sim." –Edward confirmou. Ele olhou a sua volta e falou mais baixo para ter certeza que ninguém os escutasse no refeitório. –"Não queremos a anulação. Queremos ficar casados."

"Ai, isso é incrível." –Rosalie disse enquanto os abraçava.

"Parabéns!" –Jasper disse.

"Já estava na hora." –Emmet riu enquanto dava batidas de leve nas costas de Edward e abraçava Bella.

"Obrigada, cunhado." –Bella respondeu.

"Droga, eu realmente sou seu parente agora?" –Emmet zombou enquanto todos riam. Alice se aproximou do grupo com alguns refrigerantes e uma porção de batata frita. Ela então olhou para Edward e Bella e seu queixo caiu.

"Alice, qual o problema?" –Bella perguntou ainda confusa.

Ela os observou atentamente antes de falar. –"Meu Deus, vocês transaram!" –a voz dela era alta que ecoou no refeitório. Todos que estavam lá, começaram a encará-los.

"Alice!" –Bella a repreendeu. Ela podia sentir ficar roxa de vergonha quando escutou os assovios e os miados. Edward balançou a cabeça e sorriu enquanto viu Emmet cuspir a água que ele tinha acabado de bebericar.

"Bom trabalho, Alice." –Rosalie disse batendo nas costas dela. –"Isso não foi nada discreto."

"Ah, me desculpe." –Alice disse. –"Só fiquei surpresa."

"Bom, eventualmente iria acontecer." –Edward murmurou.

"Sim, mas nem sequer imaginamos que aconteceria de verdade." –Alice disse.

"Eu realmente não preciso escutar." –Jasper tossiu.

"Gente, por favor, será que podem parar de falar sobre isso." -Bella implorou. As pessoas ainda estavam os olhando. Alguns sorriam divertidos enquanto outros como Lauren carranquearam. _Urgh, eu tenho que lidar com a piranha novamente._

"Bella, não é como se eles não soubessem que vocês estavam transando. Vocês fingiram que estavam casados." –Alice disse em voz baixa.

"Eu sei, mas eu não quero que você faça um alarme sobre isso."

"Eu te pedi desculpa. Eu realmente não esperava por isso."

"Como você soube?" –Bella perguntou curiosa.

"Sério, eu não estou a fim de escutar." –Jasper disse cobrindo os ouvidos.

"Eu notei que sua aura está diferente."

"Que?" –Edward perguntou confuso.

"Não liga, é uma coisa de mulher." –Alice fez um aceno com sua mão. -"Então me diga, agora que você finalmente realizou o feito, isso significa que vocês ficarão juntos?" –Edward e Bella se entreolharam sorrindo antes de olhar Alice.

"Sim." –Edward disse.

"Agora pode me chamar de Srta. Cullen." –Bella adicionou.

"Meu Deus!" –Alice guinchou enquanto os abraçava. Mais uma vez a voz dela ecoou pelo refeitório.

"Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?" –Mia disse se aproximando.

"É meu, o que é toda essa confusão?" –Tyler se juntou.

"Ah, nada." –Rosalie disse. –"Alice estava com insanidade temporária."

"Eu não estava. É que a noticia é ótima."

"Sobre o que?" –Mia respondeu.

"Esqueça." –Jasper disse. –"Não grande coisa. Alice só deixou se levar."

"Porque Alice ficaria tão animada por Bella e Edward transarem?" –Lauren perguntou se juntando ao grupo, para infelicidade de Bella.

"Ela não está." –Jasper disse.

"Então o que é tão emocionante?" –Tyler perguntou.

"Meu Deus, eu já sei." –Mia proclamou. –"Você está grávida, não está?"

"Que?!" –Bella e Edward praticamente gritaram.

"Por que seria tão emocionante Bella e Edward transarem?" –Lauren perguntou. –"É vergonhoso se me perguntarem."

"Eu não disse isso." –Alice enfureceu.

"Quem está grávida? –Lindsey perguntou há alguns metros de distância.

"Ninguém." –Rosalie disse.

"Bella." –Lauren respondeu.

"Sério?" –Jennifer perguntou.

"Eu não estou grávida." –Bella negou.

"Claro que está, como você explica essa bunda enorme?" –Lauren comentou.

"Que?" –Bella disse nervosa enquanto a encarava.

"Ela não está grávida." –Emmet respondeu.

"Mas ela disse que você estava." –Mia respondeu.

"Não, eu não disse." –Bella negou.

"Bella está grávida!" –Lauren gritou.

"Cala boca, piranha." –Rosalie pediu enquanto as duas começaram a discutir. Bella ficou parada e escutando toda briga. _Isso é loucura. _

"Eu realmente odeio essa barbie." –Bella murmurou para Alice.

"Quem não odeia?" –Alice perguntou. Bella não deixou de perceber que todos estavam os encarando. Ela suspirou profundamente. _Bem vinda ao circo ..._

_

* * *

_**Oiii pessoal!**

**Eu sei prometi o capitulo para amanha ou terça, mas consegui terminar hoje e não resisti em postar. Sou ansiosa demais. RS!**

**Eu queria a agradecer a todos os reviews, fiquei super emocionada com todos eles. Queria agradecer a Lari que montou uma comunidade da fic no orkut. O endereço é: ****www . orkut . com . br / Main # Community ? cmm = 94616845 Vou postar a fic lá e claro, alguns spoilers, mas isso se quiserem. ^^**

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo.**

**Até mais,**

**Bjnhs**


	45. Chapter 45

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

* * *

.: Capítulo 45 :.

_19 de Janeiro de 2009_

"Estou pensando seriamente em estrangular alguém." –Bella disse sentando na mesa do refeitório. As aulas começariam novamente em dois dias, por isso o grupo decidiu aproveitar o tempo enquanto ainda podiam.

"O que aconteceu agora?" –Rosalie perguntou.

"Ah, umas cinco pessoas vieram me perguntar sobre minha gravidez e isso sem contar todas as pessoas que eu ouvi sussurrando pelas minhas costas." –Bella acrescentou. Fazia duas semanas desde o incidente no refeitório, quando todos começaram a tirar conclusões precipitadas de que ela estava grávida. Ninguém tinha mencionado por algum tempo, mas assim que o restante dos estudantes voltaram ao campus, o boato reapareceu novamente e se espalhou rapidamente. Os olhares e fofocas estavam deixando Bella incomodada.

"De novo?" –Alice perguntou.

"Eu tenho certeza que todos esquecerão em poucos dias." – Emmet garantiu. -"Todo mundo está voltando e querem saber das novidades. Eventualmente, quando eles perceberem que não é verdade, todos ficarão entediados e vão procurar outro assunto para fofocar."

"Espero que esteja certo." –Bella murmurou enquanto algumas garotas caminhavam a olhando e falando baixo. –"Eu não sei se vou agüentar mais essa situação."

"Não se preocupe com isso, Bella." –Edward a acalmou. -"Emmet provavelmente está certo. Não fique mal. As pessoas também me perguntam."

"Eu imagino quem tenha começado." –Jasper disse.

"Provavelmente foi a cadela da Lauren." –Rosalie disse. -"Ela praticamente gritou no refeitório. Não tenho duvida."

"Nem eu." –Alice disse. Bella suspirou enquanto descansou sua cabeça no ombro de Edward. Mesmo que quisesse culpar Lauren, ela não tinha certeza. Havia um grande número de pessoas no refeitório naquele dia. Qualquer um poderia ter espalhado.

Ei, Bella." –uma menina chamada Nikki a cumprimentou. Ela estava em uma das aulas de Bella no último semestre. –"Parabéns."

"Me mate agora mesmo." –Bella disse enquanto colocava seus cotovelos sobre a mesa e escondia sua face com as mãos.

"Ok, Sra. Cullen, nada disso." –Alice repreendeu. –"Pessoal, nós temos que ajudá-la."

"Infelizmente, não há nada que possamos fazer. Eles só precisam esperar a poeira baixar." –Jasper disse.

"Na verdade, eu pensei em algo para animá-la. Vamos ter a noite só para nós. Garotas, vamos sair!" –Alice disse. –"Você precisa relaxar e descansar, Bella."

"Bom, o que tem em mente?" –Bella perguntou.

"Eu estava pensando um pouco de terapia, como ir ao shopping, comprar algumas roupas e depois ir até aquela balada nova que abriu ..."

"Ah não, vocês não irão até a balada sozinhas." –Edward protestou.

"É, eu também não acho uma idéia." –Jasper concordou assim como Emmet.

"Porque não?" –Rosalie perguntou.

"Por que sempre tem algum pervertido por perto e esperando colocar as garras sobre mulheres como vocês." –Edward explicou.

"Mulheres como nós? O que isso quer dizer?" –Alice perguntou com os braços cruzados.

"Edward está tentando dizer que todas vocês são atraentes. Vocês serão alvos fáceis." –Jasper disse.

"Nós somos mulheres modernas. Podemos cuidar de nós mesmas." –Alice declarou.

"Nós sabemos, mas ficaríamos melhores se fossemos juntos." –Emmet disse.

"Mas ..." –Rosalie começou a dizer quando Bella a interrompeu.

"Ah, tudo bem. Vocês podem ir."

"Bella, e sobre a noite das garotas?" –Alice reclamou.

"Nós ainda podemos ir ao shopping. Além disso, falta poucos dias até início das aulas. Quem sabe quando poderemos sair assim novamente?" –Bella disse. Ela também não queria deixar Edward de fora. Ele também estava estressado com esse boato de gravidez estúpido. Ambos poderiam usar essa noite para esquecer de tudo. Além disso, Bella sabia que Edward estava certo sobre os pervertidos na balada, e, certamente, era última coisa que queria.

"Vamos, baby. Você sabe que eu vou me preocupar com você a noite inteira." –Emmet disse. -"E nós queremos nos divertir também."

"Ok, tudo bem." –Rosalie cedeu. –"A sorte é que você é gostoso, Emmet."

"Eu sei." –ele riu antes de beijá-la apaixonadamente.

"Ai que meigo." –Alice zombou.

"Ei, eu também sou irresistível." –Jasper declarou. –"Eu sei que você me quer, Brandon."

"Você está passando muito tempo com Emmet." –ela riu. Jasper apenas sorriu e capturou os lábios dela.

"Ah, galera! Nós acabamos de comer." –Edward reclamou.

"Bem, eu não sei quanto a vocês duas, mas eu estou indo ao shopping. Parece que ainda tem promoção nas grandes lojas." –Bella disse indiferente ao pegar sua bolsa e se levantar.

Alice rapidamente quebrou o beijo. -"Bella, não ouse ir sem mim!"

"Então, vamos." –Bella disse. -"A cada segundo mais peças bonitas estão sendo vendidas. Se demorarmos não vai sobrar nada."

"Mais tarde, Jazz." -Alice murmurou. Ela pegou sua bolsa e, em seguida, afastou Rosalie de Emmet.

"Ei!" –ambos protestaram.

"Vocês podem fazer isso na balada. Agora, eu quero a minha roupa antes que todas as cadelas comprem, droga!" -_Ok, talvez o meu plano funcionou bem até demais_, Bella pensou. Alice estava agora no piloto automático para compras.

"Estou indo." –Rosalie disse enquanto saia apressadamente do seu lugar.

"Ei, esperem. Que horas nós vamos sair?" –Jasper perguntou.

"Nos pegue as nove no meu dormitório. Estaremos prontas até lá." –Alice respondeu.

"Mas até lá são seis horas. Quantas horas estão pretendendo ficar no shopping?" –Edward perguntou confuso.

"Três horas no shopping e outras três para se arrumar, dãaarr." –Alice disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Isso é loucura." –Edward murmurou. Bella sorriu antes de dar um beijo em sua bochecha.

"Nos vemos mais tarde." –ela disse antes de ir.

"Ainda bem que sou homem." –Emmet disse. –"Eu me mataria se eu tivesse que passar três horas dentro de uma loja.

"Eu quase fiquei. Fui ao shopping com elas antes da viagem ao Caribe. Me recuso a ir com elas novamente." –Jasper declarou.

"Você é corajoso. Estúpido, mas corajoso." –Edward zombou.

"Cala a boca!" –Jasper disse enquanto o socava no ombro.

"Você bate que nem uma mulher, também." –ele zombou enquanto Emmet caia em gargalhadas.

* * *

"Será que podemos ir embora agora?" –Edward perguntou.

"Edward, nós só estamos aqui há uma hora." –Bella respondeu.

"E daí?"

"Nós estamos aqui como um grupo. Nós só dançamos algumas músicas e além disso, nós ainda não encontramos uma mesa para pedir nossas bebidas."

"Nós dançamos um milhão de músicas e eu não preciso de uma bebida. Eu não estou com sede." –Bella revirou os olhos. Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo com Edward. Ele estava de mau humor, desde que eles chegaram na balada.

"Ahh, eu vi uma mesa. Depressa!" –ela pediu enquanto rapidamente o puxava.

"Finalmente!" –Bella disse quando sentaram. Os pés dela já estavam a matando. _Da próxima vez eu não vou com sapatos novos. _As meninas passaram algumas horas no shopping comprando roupas para usar esta noite. O scarpin na promação parecia agradável de usar, mas, na verdade estava sendo uma experiência muito dolorosa.

"Qual o problema?" –Bella perguntou a Edward enquanto tirava os sapatos. Seus pés precisavam de descanso. –"Você está mal humorado desde que chegamos aqui."

"Eu sei. Só estou estressado." –Edward disse.

"Sobre o que?"

"Tudo, além do fato de que cada cara nesse lugar está te olhando como se você fosse um pedaço de carne. Não está ajudando muito." –Bella sorriu. Ela não notou ninguém olhando para ela em particular.

"Bem, eu tenho certeza que nós podemos consertar isso" –ela declarou. Bella então levantou de sua cadeira e sentou no colo de Edward antes de apertar seus lábios contra os dele. A mão dele foi até a face dela e a outra foi até a cintura.

"Eu acho que eles entenderam que eu estou acompanhada agora." –ela comentou com um sorriso brincalhão.

"Melhor." –declarou Edward provocando. Ele se inclinou para dar mais um beijo carinhoso. Bella chiou quando sentiu a mão dele puxando o decote do seu top de seda mais acima.

"Edward!" –ela o repreendeu.

"O quê? Estava muito decotado e eu não quero que eles fiquem olhando seus seios. Eles são meus."

"Na verdade, são meus." –Bella corrigiu rindo. –"E eu acho que estava ótimo. Pare de ser tão territorial, Sr. Cullen."

"Eu também acho que estão ótimos." –ele sorriu torto enquanto olhava os peitos dela. Ela revirou os olhos antes de segurar os queixos dele para olhá-la.

"Olhos aqui, Cullen." –ela pediu em tom de brincadeira. –"Agora explique as outras razões por estar estressado."

"Eu preciso?"

"Sim." –ela disse se aproximando. Seus lábios fizeram um caminho pelo rosto. Ela então mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha antes de sussurrar sedutoramente em seu ouvido. -"Se eu souber o que está te incomodando, talvez eu possa ajudar a aliviar mais tarde." –todo o corpo de Edward vibrou pelo comentário.

"Meus pais estão me infernizando e todo esse boato de gravidez está te incomodando muito." –ele disse rápido. _Uau, isso funcionou melhor do que eu esperava_, Bella pensou.

"Mas porque os seus pais estão te infernizando? –Bella perguntou.

"Provavelmente eles vão aparecer no apartamento daqui alguns dias. Eu acho que não quero contar que decidimos continuar casados. Não é que não ame você, ou qualquer outra coisa. Você sabe que eu te amo, mas é que eu sei que eles vão pirar se eu contar e não vai ser nada agradável."

"Bom, você não tem que enfrentá-los sozinho. Eu também posso ajudá-lo a contar. Vamos enfrentar essa situação juntos."

"Você tem certeza? Se você achou que o Dia de Ações de Graças foi ruim, pode ter certeza que será mil vezes pior." –ele alertou.

"Claro. Estamos juntos nessa." –Bella disse. –"Agora, me diga por que está preocupado comigo?"

"Bella, eu estou vendo que você está esgotada com todo esse boato. Eu sei que você acorda de madrugada preocupada."

"Você deveria estar dormindo. E como você sabe? Seus olhos estavam fechados?"

"Eu não preciso vê-la para saber que algo está te incomodando." –Edward informou. Bella sorriu. Ele então a beijou e tirou algumas mechas de cabelo da frente do olho dela.

"Edward, o boato em si, não me incomoda. É só o fato de que as pessoas ficam comentando e que algumas delas me perguntam se é verdade e outras ficam me encarando. Eu me sinto como uma isca." –Bella explicou. A idéia de estar grávida de Edward não a incomodava. Ela até queria ter filhos algum dia.

"Então, em que posso ajudá-la para relaxar?" –ele perguntou.

"Nada, só fique comigo." –ela respondeu enquanto apoiava a cabeça no ombro de Edward. –E se você escutar mais alguém falando que estou gorda, bata neles." –Edward riu do comentário.

"Com prazer." –ele respondeu.

"Ei, vocês acharam uma mesa!" –Rosalie disse animada enquanto o restante do pessoal se aproximavam deles. –"Bom trabalho!"

"Eu preciso sentar. Meus pés estão me matando." –Alice reclamou enquanto tirava os sapatos.

"Bem vinda ao clube." –Bella disse enquanto mostrava seus dedos vermelhos.

"Achei que não iria ver esse dia chegar, Alice. Você não diz que beleza é dor." –Rosalie disse brincando. –"Amadoras, sabem que não é fácil ficar bonita."

"Para você é." –Emmet cumprimentou antes de puxá-la para seu colo e beijá-la.

"Que nojento. Eu acabei de ver um língua." –Jasper disse com uma careta.

"Ei, seus dois tarados, parem!" –Alice pediu. –"Não precisamos ver isso."

"Edward e Bella são tão bonitinhos e nauseantes. Porque não podemos ser?" –Rosalie argumentou.

"Porque eles não estão digerindo a face do outro nesse momento." –Jasper respondeu.

"Olha quem fala, Alice." –Rosalie analisou. –"Você e Jasper estavam praticamente fazendo sexo no refeitório hoje mais cedo."

"Não estávamos!"

"Eu duvido muito."

"Bom, pelo menos ...."

"Ei, será que essa discussão pode parar?" –Bella interferiu. –"Era para gente nos divertir hoje a noite. Lembra?"

"Vagamente." –Rosalie murmurou.

"Ei, Rose. Fique tranquila." –Emmet pediu. –"Eu vou te recompensar mais tarde.

"Promete?" –ela perguntou flertando.

"Eu vou ter que concordar com Alice." –Edward disse. –"Arrume um quarto."

"Eu preciso de uma bebida." –Emmet disse.

"Eu, também." –Jasper concordou.

"Apenas me diga o que vocês querem que irei buscar no bar." –Edward ofereceu. Ele estava louco por uma cerveja. Depois que todos lhe falaram que eles queriam, Bella se levantou para que Edward pudesse sair. Ele então foi até o bar.

"Olha, quem está aqui?" –uma voz familiar disse a sua esquerda. –"Edward Cullen."

"Lauren." –Edward disse. Ela estava sentada em uma cadeira com um vestido revelador.

"O que trás você aqui tão tarde da noite?" –ela perguntou. –"Eu pensei que tivesse toque de recolher." –Edward desviou o olhar e Lauren e resolveu ignorá-la. _Ei, cara, não demore com essas bebidas._

"Qual o problema, Edward? O gato comeu sua língua ou Bella a cortou?"

"Lauren, não estou no clima." –Edward respondeu ainda não a olhando.

"Relaxa, foi só uma piada." –ela respondeu enquanto se mudava para uma cadeira próxima de Edward. –"Você precisa relaxar."

"Bom, está sendo muito difícil nesses últimos dias considerando o boato de gravidez pelo campus." –ele respondeu a olhando. –"Será que você não sabe quem espalhou?"

"Não, sinto muito." –Lauren respondeu casualmente. –"Mas se tivesse que escolher alguém, eu apostaria em Lindsey."

"Sério?" –Edward perguntou não convencido.

"Sim, aquela garota fofoca sobre todo mundo."

"Engraçado, porque originalmente pensei que era você." –ele comentou com um falso sorriso.

"Ouch, Cullen. Isso dói." –ela zombou.

"Qual é a sua, Lauren?" –Edward perguntou sem demora. Ele não queria joguinhos e só queria que esse boato parasse assim como quem o espalhou.

"Eu sei que Bella me odeia, mas porque eu tenho que ser responsabilizada por tudo? Eu tenho uma vida própria. Eu não fico o dia todo pensando em um modo de irritá-la."

"Não é o estou dizendo, Lauren." –ele esclareceu. -"Eu perguntei se você é a pessoa que espalhou o boato pelo campus." – Edward sabia que ela estava desviando do assunto, mas não iria deixá-la se safar tão facilmente.

"Eu posso ter mencionado sem interesse para minha companheira de quarto, mas foi só isso. Eu não fiquei dizendo a todos que eu com conhecia." –ela informou.

"Então foi você quem começou." –Edward acusou. Ele pode sentir seu corpo ficar tenso.

"Edward, tinha várias garotas no refeitório aquele dia que vivem de fofocas. Eu posso garantir que todas elas estavam falando sobre isso. Se esse assunto se espalhou, não foi minha culpa. Meu tempo é muito bem gasto com gatos como você - caso você esteja interessado."

"Não estou." –ele enfatizou mostrando a aliança.

"Por enquanto." –ela sorriu e em seguida olhou para longe dele. - "Mas há um cara me olhando agora que definitivamente é muito gato. Eu te vejo mais tarde, gostoso." – Edward viu Lauren se levantar e ir até o garoto. Ele revirou os olhos. Não importava o que ela dissesse, Edward ainda acreditava que Lauren era a responsável pelo rumor.

"Meus olhos estão embaçados ou Lauren estava ai segundos atrás?" –Bella perguntou enquanto ficava ao lado de Edward.

"Ela era sim." –Edward confirmou.

"O que ela queria dessa vez?" –Bella perguntou.

"Eu." –ele respondeu sem interesse.

"E o que você disse?" –ela perguntou com as mãos na cintura.

"Eu disse que era casado com a mulher mais sexy do mundo e que se eu quisesse algo, iria ter com ela." –ele respondeu. Um sorriso formou na face dela.

"Sério?" –Bella perguntou se aproximando ainda mais dele.

"Sim."

"Você parece muito confiante." –ela disse enquanto passava as mãos sobre o peito dele.

"Eu sou." –ele disse entrando no clima.

"E por que?" –Bella perguntou próxima a face dele.

"Porque ela me ama e é completamente quente para mim." –ele declarou rouco. -"E posso dizer que quando eu a toco, os joelhos dela ficam fracos." –Edward, em seguida, segurou a cintura e a trouxe para si. Bella sentia as pernas ligeiramente tremerem pelo contato.

"Talvez você esteja imaginando coisas." -ela mentiu. O sorriso torto de Edward cresceu ainda mais. Ele a beijou. A paixão e emoção fluíram através deles. Quando sua língua dele provocou a dela, Bella sentiu fraquejar.

"Eu falei." –Edward disse com um sorriso satisfeito depois que se afastou. Seus braços ainda estavam em torno de Bella a segurando. Os olhos de Bella permaneceram fechados, quando finalmente olhou para ele, não havia como confundir a voracidade insatisfeita que refletia em seus olhos. Edward tinha certeza de que seus olhos retratavam a mesma coisa.

"Eu acho que você está certo. Está na hora de ir para casa."

* * *

Assim que a porta do apartamento fechou totalmente, Edward atacou a boca dela com avidez, enquanto suas mãos percorriam todo o corpo. Agora que ele a tinha toda para si, Edward estava se aproveitando o máximo. Ele sabia que seus amigos provavelmente ficariam confusos ao lerem a mensagem de texto que enviou sobre eles terem que sair. Tudo que Edward disse era que algo urgente surgiu. Em meio a paixão, as bebidas foram esquecidas, enquanto ele e Bella praticamente correram para fora do balada para que pudessem chegar em casa mais rápido. Claro, eles deveriam ter uma noite divertida, juntamente com seus amigos, mas Edward não podia fazer nada. Ele queria sua esposa e queria ela agora.

"Edward." –Bella disse ofegante quando ele começou a atacar seu pescoço. As mãos dele foram para a sua blusa. Ele então se afastou um minuto, para que pudesse tirá-la rapidamente. O sutiã de seda vermelho foi embora logo depois. Com as mãos trêmulas, Bella começou a desfazer os botões da camisa dele enquanto Edward a beijava com urgência no ombro e no pescoço. Foi quando ela finalmente tirou a camisa e começou a beijar o peito definido. Uma das mãos de Edward prendeu em seu cabelo para mantê-la no lugar. Bella continuou a deixar uma pista molhada em peito e enquanto isso, suas mãos foram até a fivela do cinto. Não demorou muito até que ela tirasse e para que sapatos e calças jeans fossem descartadas.

"Bella." –ele gemeu quando sentiu ela mordiscar seu pescoço. Edward a empurrou ainda mais contra a porta. As suas mãos deixaram os seios e deslizaram até a calça jeans. Ele começou a traçar um caminho de beijos pelo o corpo até que ficou de joelhos na frente dela. Rapidamente, ele desabotoou o botão da calça. Edward beijou o abdômen dela enquanto suas mãos deslizavam sobre as coxas. Bella engasgou com as sensações que ele estava causando. Ele então se levantou, permitindo que Bella prendesse as pernas firmemente em torno da cintura.

"Droga, Bella, eu juro que você vai me matar." - ele murmurou contra os lábios. Bella colocou suas pernas em volta do quadril dele e sorriu maliciosamente.

"Edward, quarto … agora." -ela disse se ar enquanto beijava o pescoço dele. Edward agarrou as coxas dela e começou a caminhar pelo corredor.

Assim que eles entraram no quarto, ele colocou Bella na cama. Ela começou a engatinhar para alcançar o topo, assim que chegou, ele agressivamente agarrou sua cintura e ficou sobre ela. Ela engasgou por causa da voracidade de Edward. Ele nunca tinha sido aspero com ela antes, mas não iria reclamar. Seu desejo aparentemente insaciável e carnal apenas fez seu corpo tremer e aquecer ainda mais. Bella levantou quando sentiu ele tirar a calcinha. Ele mudou de posição para que ela retirar sua boxer. Pouco antes, de voltar a ficar sobre ela, Bella sentou sobre ele.

"Bella?" –Edward perguntou confuso. Ela não respondeu enquanto o fazia ficar sentado. Bella então montou nele.

"Você sempre fica em cima. Agora é minha vez." –ela sussurrou sedutoramente em seu ouvido. Edward a olhou um pouco surpreso. Era ele geralmente o único a assumir a liderança.

"Tudo que quiser, Sra. Cullen." –ele sorriu. Apesar de seu choque inicial, ele pensou que Bella querer assumir a liderança a fez ainda mais sexy. A necessidade que ele tinha por ela só intensificou. Bella sorriu sedutora antes de beijá-lo.

"Bella" –Edward gemeu pela sensação de seus corpos ligados. Ainda o surpreendia a forma de como eles eram como um ajuste perfeito. Ele encostou a testa contra a dela, pois ambos respiravam pesadamente. Os penetrantes olhos verdes fitaram profundamente os olhos chocolates enquanto Bella começou a se movimentar em cima dele. Os braços dela estavam no ombro dele e os braços de Edward seguravam a cintura dela. Os lábios de Bella encontraram os lábios de Edward com uma ânsia impetuosa enquanto os seus corpos se moviam juntos. Edward já podia sentir as gotas de suor formando enquanto o prazer primitivo começou a se espalhar por todo o corpo. Sem pensar, ele deitou suas costas na cama. Suas mãos permaneceram nos quadris Bella. Ele precisava de algo para se apoiar para sincronizar os movimentos.

Quando Bella o viu fechar os olhos e ouviu praticamente gritar seu nome, ela sabia o possuía. Ela sentiu um profundo sentimento de satisfação e poder. Geralmente ela era e sensível e só o fato de fazê-lo reagir daquela forma seu corpo esquentou ainda mais. Como resultado, seus movimentos se tornaram mais rápido. Bella gemeu quando uma onda de prazer intensa percorreu seu corpo. Ela se aproximou ainda mais dele para senti-lo ainda mais fundo dentro dela. Ela estava tão perto

"Deus, Bella, você sabe o que está fazendo comigo." –Edward declarou rouco. Seu corpo parecia que ia explodir quando ela começou a apertar os músculos em torno dele. Naquele momento, pareceu encontrar o ponto exato. Bella sentiu atingir o seu clímax. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e gritou em puro êxtase.

"Bella." –Edward gemeu alto enquanto sentia a sua própria onda de paixão se libertar. Após um minuto, Bella desabou ao lado de Edward exausta.

"Bella, isso foi ..." –Edward balbuciou enquanto olhava para o teto. Ele não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas para descrever.

"Desestressante?" –ela completou. Ele a olhou e riu.

"Bom, sim, mas eu estava pensando mais em espetacular." –ele declarou

"Fico feliz que tenha gostado" –Bella sorriu timidamente. Ela estava, de certa forma, um pouco aliviada. Edward era muito mais experiente do que ela. Bella, muitas vezes, se preocupava pelo fato de não corresponder sexualmente.

"Qual é o problema?" –Edward perguntou enquanto a puxava para si. Ela estava mordendo os lábios e brincando com seu anel. Era o sinal clássico de que ela estava pensando em alguma coisa.

"Não é nada. Não se preocupe." –ela disse enquanto descansava sua cabeça no ombro dele.

"Bella." –ele pediu enquanto a forçava a olhá-lo. –"Você sabe que pode contar qualquer coisa."

"Você vai pensar que estou sendo paranóica e manhosa ou qualquer coisa do gênero." –Bella murmurou.

"Fale, então." –ele pediu. Ela respirou fundo.

"Eu só … Deus, isso é tão constrangedor. Eu fico um pouco nervosa as vezes por eu não ser o suficiente boa para você ... sexualmente." –ela disse rápido.

"O que? Por que?" –Edward perguntou confuso

"Porque eu sou nova nisso, Edward. Você já fez isso muitas vezes antes." –Bella disse incomodada. Ela não particularmente gostou de pensar sobre passado do marido. -"Você foi meu primeiro. Não é que eu não sei o que estou fazendo. Bem, quero dizer, eu sei o que estou fazendo ... tipo ... mas não sei se você gosta. É duro ser comparada com as outras mulheres. "

"É isso mesmo que você pensa? Que eu a comparo com elas?" –Edward perguntou desacreditado. Bella acenou afirmando.

"Bella, aquelas outras mulheres não significaram nada para mim. Eu mal me lembro delas. Eu geralmente estava bêbado quando dormia com elas."

"Assim como estava bêbado quando nos casamos." –Bella analisou.

"Bella, é diferente. Eu a pedi para casar comigo porque no fundo eu sabia que eu queria você na minha vida. Eu era demasiadamente estúpido para não perceber isso no momento, mas eu sabia que você era a mulher para mim. A verdade é que não há comparação. Eu te amo, Bella." –Edward declarou. -"Eu nunca me senti assim com ninguém antes. Quando estamos juntos, não é apenas sobre a satisfação física, embora, essa parte é muito boa também." -Edward sorriu quando a viu corar. - "Não quero soar como uma garota, mas estou conectado com você. Eu amo o fato de que você é tão inocente e pura. Não há muitas mulheres assim. Você é uma pessoa boa, e só fato de que alguém como você vê algo em mim significa muito. Além disso, você é minha esposa quente e incrivelmente sexy. Se você acredita que por um segundo que eu estou pensando sobre naquelas barbies quando estamos juntos, então você está louca."

"Você, Edward Cullen, é muito sedutor." –Bella disse com um sorriso provocante. Ela amava a habilidade que ele tinha em tirar completamente suas inseguranças e dúvidas. Ele sempre conseguiu fazê-la sentir-se protegida e amada.

"Você ainda não viu nada." –ele sorriu torto.

"Deus, espero que isso seja verdade." –ela riu antes de beijá-lo carinhosamente. Ela então se aconchegou mais perto de Edward e descansou a cabeça dela em seu ombro. Com uma de suas mãos Edward acariciou as costas de Bella enquanto a outra ficou nos cabelos dela. Bella fechou os olhos e deixou se levar pela sensação de calma que estava sentindo, mas algo que Edward havia dito anteriormente a incomodou..

"Você também é uma boa pessoa." –Bella comentou.

"Bem, é que as vezes não sinto." –ele murmurou.

"Confie em mim, você é." –ela declarou. Bella então o beijou. –"É por isso que eu te amo."

* * *

**Oiiii,**

**Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer a todos os reviews que eu recebi no capitulo anterior. Eu acho que nunca recebi tantos. Muitoooo obrigada mesmo.**

**Além disso, queria me desculpar pela demora. Essa semana foi tumultuada. Tive que estudar para um prova sendo que na verdade, não precisava, já que eu tinha passado da disciplina. O professor esqueceu de somar a nota seminário. Ninguem merece, né.**

**O importante é que eu consegui postar um novo capitulo hoje. Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Bjnhs,**

**Dani**


	46. Chapter 46

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

* * *

.: Capítulo 46 :.

"Será que é possível ficar tão estressado antes mesmo de realmente ter que fazer trabalho e estudar para as provas?" –Emmet perguntou.

"Definitivamente." –Bella respondeu. Eles estavam sentados na grama. Estava um pouco fora frio, mas ela nem se importou. Bella realmente precisava de um pouco de ar fresco. Ela e Emmet tinham acabado de sair da sua classe de Estatística. Foi apenas a primeira aula e eles já estavam preocupados. Não só o curso parecia muito difícil, mas o professor parecia ser rude.

"Eu juro que largava o curso se não fosse requisito para outras disciplinas." –Emmet declarou.

"Eu também." –Bella concordou. –"Parece que vamos passar muito tempo estudando juntos nesse semestre.

"Eu levo os marca textos e post its." –ele ofereceu.

"Eu trago o guia de estudo e o lanche." –ela ofereceu.

"Pelo menos nós temos um plano."

"É."

"Então, está se sentindo melhor?" –Emmet perguntou.

"O que?" –Bella perguntou confusa.

"Você e Edward saíram da balada tão cedo à outra noite. Ontem, ele me disse que você não estava se sentindo bem." –ele disse sem jeito.

"Ah, hum, sim." –ela respondeu quando entendeu o que ele quis dizer. Entretanto, ela ainda estava confusa do porque Emmet estar tão estranho. _O que Edward disse a ele?_

"Que bom." –ele disse rapidamente antes de mudar de assunto. –"Então, que aula Edward está agora?"

"Algo haver com Saúde Coletiva." –Bella respondeu. Ela nem perguntou a Edward sobre o que tratava. Mais tarde perguntaria.

"Parece divertido." –Emmet disse.

"Ah, ele estava super animado." –ela disse zombando e olhou para o relógio. –"Ainda falta algumas horas até nós encontrarmos com Alice. Você quer ir até ao apartamento? Eu posso fazer algo para almoçarmos." –Bella ofereceu.

"Tem certeza?"

"Claro, logo Edward vai sair da aula. Eu preciso fazer algo para ele também. Você sabe como seu irmão é péssimo na cozinha."

"Infelizmente, eu sei." –ele riu. Os dois se levantaram e caminharam até o apartamento.

"Você precisa de ajuda?" –Emmet perguntou enquanto Bella ia até a cozinha.

"Não, obrigada. Vai ver televisão ou jogue NBA sei lá mais o que."

"NBA Live?" –ele perguntou divertido.

"É, isso mesmo." –Bella respondeu com um aceno despreocupado.

"Mais uma vez, eu ainda não acredito que sou seu parente." –ele brincou.

"Fique quieto, cunhadinho, ou não vai ganhar lanche." –ela disse.

"Bella, eu já te disse que como é maravilhoso ..."

"Pare de amolar e vá fazer algo útil." –ela brincou.

"Então vou jogar Playstation 3!" –Emmet disse rapidamente antes de sentar no sofá. Bella revirou os olhos e sorriu. Ela foi até a geladeira e pegou um pouco de frios para o sanduíche.

"Emmet, você prefere peito de peru ou presunto?" –ela perguntou.

"Peito de peru é bom."

"Assim como seu irmão." –ela comentou enquanto sorria. Bella então começou a fazer os sanduíches. Ela também fez um pouco de salada. Quando tudo estava pronto chamou Emmet.

"Humm, isso parece bom." –ele elogiou enquanto sentava.

"Obrigada." –Bella respondeu. –"O que você quer beber?"

"Hum, refrigerante ia bem." –ela então pegou duas latas na geladeira e colocou na mesa antes de sentar.

"Light?" –Emmet perguntou enquanto olhava a lata. –"Bella, você está insinuando que estou gordo?"

"Não, mas agora que você mencionou, até que você está mais inchado do que o normal." –Bella brincou.

"Bem, não é culpa minha. Você sabe como Rosalie ama besteira." – Bella quase quase cuspiu seu refrigerante enquanto começou a gargalhar. Oss dois continuaram a conversar e falaram sobre suas outras aulas. Passou vinte minutos para que Edward Foi chegasse em casa.

"Bella?" –ele chamou.

"Estamos na cozinha." –ela respondeu.

"Ah, oi, Emmet." –Edward cumprimentou. –"Quais as novas?"

"Nada demais. Como foi sua aula?"

"Chata." –ele disse.

"Você está com fome?" –Bella perguntou. –"Eu fiz sanduíche de peito de peru. Está na geladeira."

"Ah, meu favorito." –ele disse caminhando até Bella para dar um selinho.

"Eu sei." –Bella disse triunfante. Ela então se levantou e começou a lavar a louça que havia sujado.

"Não vai comer salada?" –Emmet perguntou.

"Não faz meu tipo." –Edward respondeu. –"É coisa de mulher." –Bella revirou os olhos. _Homens e sua masculinidade, _ela pensou divertida. Depois que terminou de lavar a louça, Bella foi pegar um refrigerante para Edward.

"Não tem normal?" –ele preguntou.

"Viu." –Emmet analisou. –"Não sou o único."

"Não, eu não comprei, é perda de calorias." –Bella disse firme. –"E se você não se cuidar, vai ficar gordo como seu irmão."

"Ei!" –Emmet protestou.

"O que?" –Edward perguntou rindo.

"Fala gordinho." –Bella olhou para Emmet sorrindo enquanto ela caminhava até a sala.

"Eu prefiro ser chamado de forte." –Emmet gritou.

"Cara, do que você está falando?" –ela escutou Edward perguntar confuso. Enquanto Emmet contava a história, Bella olhou sua mala para ter certeza que o CD que Alice havia pedido estava lá. Quando ela levantou, notou o sinal da secretária eletrônica piscando. Bella apertou o botão para escutar a mensagem.

"_Edward, é o seu pai."_ –a voz de Carlisle ecoou. –_"Você não pode nos evitar para sempre. Já foi ruim o bastante que não veio passar o Natal conosco, mas pelo menos poderia nos ligar para sabermos que ainda está vivo. De qualquer modo, eu e sua mãe fizemos uma reserva para você e seu irmão no restaurante La Mare Bistro para hoje à noite às sete horas. __Gostaríamos que fosse. Você pode levar Bella também, se quiser. Eu não me importo. Só quero que esteja lá. __Caso não apareça, vamos até o apartamento, e acredite, não será muito agradável. Nos, vemos mais tarde, filho." _- a maquina apitou assim que a mensagem terminou.

"Merda." –Bella escutou Edward murmurar. Ela olhou para trás e percebeu que Emmet e Edward estavam atrás dela. Aparentemente, eles escutaram tudo.

"Cara, isso não parece bom." –Emmet murmurou.

"É porque não é." –Edward declarou. Ele sabia que era questão de tempo para ele encontrar seus pais, só esperava que fosse mais tarde. –"Emmet, você vai?"

"Não, os pais de Rosalie estarão aqui. Eu prometi a ela que iria. Sabe como ela fica quando cancelo as coisas em cima da hora."

"Edward." –Bella o chamou quando ele não disse nada. Ela já podia perceber que ele estava forçando a mandíbula.

"Eu vou sozinho." –ele anunciou. Edward não tinha duvida de que quando chegasse ao restaurante seus pais iriam atormentá-lo. Ele já estava acostumado, mas Bella não.

"Não, você não vai." –Bella disse. –"Concordamos em enfrentar juntos essa situação."

"Bella, meus pais é problema meu. Eu lido com eles."

"Edward, somos casados. Seus problemas, são meus." –ela analisou. –"Não vou deixá-lo ir sozinho."

"Bella ..." –Edward começou a falar mas foi interrompido por Emmet.

"Você deveria levá-la com você, Edward. Eu sei que o pai está puto, mas pelo menos Bella estará lá. Você sabe que ele não gosta de escândalos."

"Emment, será que pode tentar não se meter?" –Edward disse.

"Edward!" –Bella o repreendeu. Ela sabia que Edward estava bravo, mas não deveria descontar em Emmet. Ele só estava tentando ajudar.

"Que?" –Edward disse. Emmet revirou a cabeça e suspirou.

"Olha, estou indo. Obrigada pelo almoço, Bella. Te vejo mais tarde." –ele disse.

"Até, Em." –Bella respondeu enquanto ele caminhava até a porta. Ela olhou para Edward com braços cruzados. –"Você não precisava ser tão rude com ele. Emmet só está preocupado com você."

"Eu sei que a gente conversou sobre isso antes, Bella, mas você não vai."

"Sim, eu vou." –ela declarou.

"Não, você não vai." –ele assegurou.

"Edward, não me exclua." –Bella confessou enquanto ficava de frente para ele. Ela podia perceber a parede emocional surgir novamente. Ele sempre parecia ter a tendência de lidar sozinho com os problemas, mas ela não iria deixá-lo fazer isso desta vez. Ela então começou a pena deixar beijos ao longo da mandíbula. -"Eu sei que você se preocupa comigo, mas eu posso lidar com isso."

"Bella." –ele começou a negar quando a boca de Bella capturou a dele. _Isso não é bom, _Edward pensou enquanto instintivamente a abraçou.

"Eu sou sua esposa, Edward. Eu te amo e estamos nisso juntos." –ela disse entre beijos. _Droga._

"Tudo bem." -ele suspirou, quando ela se afastou. Edward sabia que ela poderia ser muito teimosa. Em seguida, ele descansou sua testa contra a dela. -"Mas se acontecer qualquer coisa, vamos sair. Não vou deixá-los criticar você. sentado com uma refeição inteira e deixá-los pegar em você. Só estou avisando, que se isso acontecer, não vou me conter." –ele disse categórico.

"Ok." –Bella concordou enquanto o acariciava. –"Nós podemos ir embora a qualquer momento, mas tenho que estar com você. Promete?"

"Eu prometo." –Edward respondeu enquanto se inclinava para beijá-la. –"E eu te amo também."

"Agora termine de almoçar. Você vai precisar de energia para aguentar a tarde inteira. E claro, você vai pedir desculpas ao Emmet."

"Sim, mãe." –ele disse brincando.

"Bom garoto." –ela disse enquanto beijava a bochecha dele. Ela ia caminhar até o quarto quando um pensamento rompeu em sua mente. –"Ah, o que você disse exatamente ao Emmet sobre nós termos que sair da balada naquele dia? Ele parecia desconfortável."

"Ah, eu disse que você não se sentia bem." –Edward disse inocente.

"E por que eu não estava me sentindo bem?"

"Eu provavelmente mencionei algo relacionado a problemas femininos." –ele disse sorrindo torto.

"Edward!" –Bella disse. Ela pode sentir corar de vergonha. –"Por favor, não diga que você falou que saímos por que estava menstruada."

"Eu só disse isso porque sabia que ele não iria perguntar algo mais." –Edward se defendeu.

"Urgh, você é tão bobo!" –Bella disse. Ela estava pronta para ir até ao quarto quando sentiu os braços de Edward na sua cintura.

"Qual é Bella? Não fique brava, era a única coisa que consegui pensar. Eu não poderia dizer que a gente ia embora para ter uma noite de sexo fantástica. Você sabe como Emmet é com essas coisas?"- ele analisou.

"É tem razão." –ela concordou. _Seria muito constrangedor, _ela pensou. Um sorriso começou a se formar na face dela pelas palavras de Edward. –"Então, foi fantástico?"

"Hum hum." –ele murmurou enquanto beijava o pescoço dela. –"Na verdade, eu não me importaria em repetir aquela noite."

"Sinto muito por desapontá-lo, mas temos outras coisas hoje." –ela disse.

"Sim, eu." –ele disse capturando os lábios dela.

"Você é muito malvado." –Bella riu depois que se separaram.

"Então me puna." –ele disse provocando.

"Edward! Pare de falar assim."

"Você sabe que gosta."

Bella revirou os olhos rindo enquanto se afastava. –"Termine seu lanche. Preciso ligar para Angela para saber das novidades."

"Ok." –ele disse desapontado.

"Te beijo mais tarde." –ela prometeu flertando antes de ir até o quarto.

* * *

"É só eu que estou com calor ou está muito quente aqui?" –Edward comentou enquanto sentavam na sala de espera do restaurante. Eles chegaram vinte minutos mais cedo. Bella imaginou que seria melhor chegar antes que os pais dele. Daria um pouco de tempo para se preparem para ver a cara de Carlisle e Esme.

"Edward, para! Você vai estragar a gravata." –Bella disse enquanto arrumava. –"Fique calmo."

"Eu não consigo. Sei que vai ser um desastre."

"Tudo vai dar certo." –ela assegurou enquanto colocava sua mão no braço dele pra reconfortá-lo. Os pais dele nem havia chegado, mas Bella podia dizer que Edward estava estressado. –"Lembre-se não se deixe levar pelas palavras deles."

"É fácil falar." –Edward murmurou. O seu pai era talentoso em tirar as pessoas do sério e depois do dia pesado, Edward não tinha certeza se agüentaria as provocações de Carlisle.

"Você está tão tenso." –Bella observou. Ela colocou sua outra mão nos ombros e massageou. Edward estava preocupado com o jantar, mas teve que admitir que a presença de Bella ajudou a reduzir sua ansiedade.

"Eles chegarão a qualquer minuto" – Edward suspirou enquanto olhava para o relógio. Bella apenas balançou a cabeça, enquanto continuava a massagear o ombro. Parecia ser acalmá-lo um pouco. Um minuto mais tarde, Carlisle e Esme finalmente chegaram. Logo, Edward e Bella se levantaram. "Edward!" –Esme disse feliz enquanto abraçava o filho. –"Estava com saudades." –Edward não disse nada e simplesmente a abraçou.

"Quanto tempo." –Carlisle disse. –"Então como estão as aulas?" –Edward reprimiu a vontade de revirar os olhos. _Já era de se imaginar que ele já perguntaria sobre os estudos, _ele pensou.

"Vamos pegar nossa mesa. Pena, que Emmet não pode vir. Adoraria vê-lo, mas já que você está aqui, vamos colocar a conversa em dia." –ela caminhou até o hostess. –"Mesa para três."

"Na verdade, é para quarto." –Edward corrigiu. Esme imediatamente olhou para trás.

"Como assim?" –ela perguntou o encarando

"Eu disse que a mesa é para quarto." –ele repetiu enquanto puxava Bella para perto dele. Ela estava atrás dele quando os pais dele chegaram.

"Ah, então você trouxe Bella." –Carlisle comentou

"Eu pensei que seria um jantar de familia." –Esme disse sarcástica.

"É, sim, querida." –Carlisle disse. –"Eles ainda tem que manter as aparências. Certo, Edward?"

"Ah, pai, tanto faz." –Edward murmurou. _Eu não estou com humor pra agüentar isso._

"Eu estou indo até a nossa mesa." -Esme declarou seguindo a hostess. A mulher pegou os menus e, em seguida, começou a levá-los a seus lugares.

"Mulheres primeiro." –Carlisle ofereceu. Bella olhou para Edward insegura, mas ele acenou para ele continuar.

"Uau, filho, é bom ver que você colocou aquela garota no lugar." –Carlisle disse de modo que só Edward pudesse escutar.

"Que?" –Edward respondeu.

"Ela nem caminha sem sua permissão. Bom trabalho."

"Não é bem assim, pai." –Edward disse enquanto acelerava o passo para alcançar Bella. Ele já estava começando a ficar estressado. Infelizmente, Carlisle permaneceu ao seu lado.

"Claro que não." –Carlisle disse. Edward revirou os olhos e continuou a caminhar.

"Aqui está." –a hostess disse enquanto mostrava a mesa. –"Uma boa noite a vocês!"

"Obrigado." –Bella respondeu educada enquanto se sentava em seu lugar. Infelizmente sentou de frente a Esme. Edward estava a sua esquerda e a frente dele estava Carlisle. _Este vai ser um jantar agradável_, Bella ponderou ironicamente. No entanto, ela tentou se acalmar e deu um sorriso a Edward. Ele precisava dela agora e não iria desapontá-lo.

"Hum, o filé mignon parece bom." –Carlisle comentou olhando o menu. Ele então olhou para Bella. –"O que você escolheu, Bella?"

"Eu acho que vou pedir esse spaghetti com frutos do mar." –Bella respondeu.

"Bom, parece que alguém tem um gosto requintado. Quem poderia imaginar?" –Edward praticamente teve que morder a língua para não falar nada. Ele sabia o que estava por trás das palavras de seu pai. Se ele começasse a reagir aos comentários de Carlisle agora, mais tarde ficaria pior.

"Eu vou querer costela." –Edward declarou.

"Isso não é surpresa. É seu favorito." –Esme falou. -"Na verdade, eu fiz para o jantar de Natal, mas infelizmente você não estava lá com a gente." –ela então olhou para Bella. Quase ninguém perceberia que a voz dela soou diferente, mas Edward foi capaz de ouvir o desprezo quando encarou Bella. Poucos segundos depois, o garçom veio mesa. A expressão um tanto hostil de Esme foi imediatamente mascarada.

"Como estava Phoenix?" –Esme perguntou.

"Foi ..." –Edward começou a responder mas foi interrompido.

"Estou perguntando a Bella."

"Hum, foi ótimo." –ela respondeu enquanto colocava uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

"O que vocês fizeram?" –Carlisle respondeu.

"Na maioria das vezes saímos com minha família."

"Novas amizades, Edward?"

"Eu me dei bem com o padrasto e cunhado da Bella." –Edward respondeu. –"Eles são fãs de beiseball."

"Hum, já é alguma coisa."

"Então o que tiveram para o jantar de Natal?" –Esme perguntou.

"Cordeiro, peru, salada, lasanha e outras coisas." –Bella respondeu.

"Feito em casa?"

"Sim, minha avó, minha prima e eu cozinhamos."

"Que bom." –Carlisle comentou com um sorriso astuto. Edward cerrou os punhos debaixo da mesa. A atitude simpática do seu pai estava realmente começando a irritá-lo. Enquanto esperavam suas refeições, Carlisle e Esme continuaram a persegui-los com perguntas sobre o Natal, em Phoenix. O jantar finalmente chegou uns dez minutos depois. Um silêncio pesado caiu sobre a mesa, enquanto eles comiam. Edward e Bella compartilharam um breve olhar. Como previsto, o jantar não estava indo muito bem.

"E o que fizeram depois do jantar?" –Esme perguntou continuando a conversa anterior. Edward suspirou frustrado. Ele não sabia onde sua mãe queria chegar.

"Coisas, mãe." –Edward respondeu.

"Que tipo de coisas?" –ela pressionou.

"Importa?" –ele perguntou um pouco estressado e largando sua faca sobre o prato.

"Só estou curiosa, Edward. Eu gostaria de saber o que fez meu filho não passar o Natal com a família dele e passar com uma piranha que mal conhece."

"Sra. Cullen ..." –Bella começou a dizer.

"Estou falando com meu filho. Isso não é da sua conta." –Esme retorquiu.

"Não fale com ela desse jeito." –Edward pediu.

"Eu sou sua mãe e falo com você do jeito que eu quiser."

"Eu não me importo. Bella é minha esposa. Se você não quer que eu me levante e saia agora, então você vai tratá-la com respeito." -Edward argumentou vigorosamente.

"Ela é o que?" –Esme perguntou.

"Você me escutou." –Edward reforçou. –"Eu disse que ela é minha esposa. Nós nos amamos e vamos continuar juntos." –quase que imediatamente o sorriso arrogante de Carlisle desapareceu.

"Desculpe, eu acho que estou ficando senil, mas eu posso jurar que você acabou de falar que vocês continuarão casados." –Carlisle disse desacreditado.

"Bom, você escutou certo." –Edward respondeu.

"Eu falei que isso ia acontecer." –Esme disse a Carlisle enquanto mexia sua cabeça negativamente.

"Eu sabia que ele tinha um parafuso a menos, mas nunca imaginei que isso aconteceria." –Carlisle respondeu.

"Não é nada disso." –Edward esclareceu.

"Você disse que iria pedir a anulação do casamento." –Esme analisou enquanto o tom da sua voz aumentava. –"Você tem que se livrar dela, antes que ela te desaponte."

"Pelo que eu sei, as únicas pessoas que estão me desapontando são vocês dois." – ele reagiu com raiva. -"Bella realmente se importa comigo. Eu sou uma pessoa melhor por causa dela."

"O que nós fizemos a você que é tão ruim?" –Carlisle questionou acalorado. -"Nós somos os seus pais. Nós o criamos, cuidamos de você e dei tudo o que você queria. Você deveria estar grato. Nós aturamos muito de você ao longo dos anos."

"Como o quê? Eu fui a festas e entrei em algumas brigas. Na maioria das vezes, eu fiz tudo o que você queria. Você, pai, é o único que me intimidou e ameaçou. E você ... " –ele disse olhando para sua mãe. "... Você só ficou parada e o deixou fazer isso. Que raio de pais são esses?!" -Até este ponto, Edward estava gritando. O restaurante inteiro olhava em choque, mas ele não se importava. Ele estava segurando tudo isso dentro de alguns anos.

"Fale baixo." –Carlisle pediu.

"Porque? Está com medo que eu arruíne sua imagem de pai perfeito?" –Edward peguntou. O seu tom de voz subia a cada minuto.

"Edward." –Bella, finalmente, falou enquanto ela colocava a mão em seu ombro. Ela tinha inicialmente mantido a boca fechada, porque ela sabia que Edward tinha que falar todos aqueles sentimentos reprimidos para fora. Entretanto as coisas estavam começando sair do controle. Ela não queria Edward fizesse algo que ele poderia se arrepender mais tarde.

"O que você fez com meu filho?" –Esme perguntou furiosa a Bella. –"Ele nunca foi assim até que te conheceu. Você é a responsável por afastar nossa família."

"Eu não fiz nada." –Bella argumentou.

"Até parece que não. Eu sabia que você iria manipulá-lo."

"Você está surda, Sra. Cullen? Você não ouviu o que seu filho acabou de dizer?" –Bella revidou. -"Ele está chateado por tudo que vocês fizeram. De algo eu tenho certeza, eu tenho apoiado Edward e tento mostrar que famílias não são assim. Claro, a minha tem seus problemas, mas nunca fomos mal-intencionados e ninguém tentou segurar ninguém. Portanto, se você está chateado que Edward esteja se afastando de você, não é culpa minha. É por vocês para agirem de modo egoísta." -Edward olhou para Bella impressionado. Havia fogo nos olhos dela enquanto ela o defendia dos seus pais. _Deus, eu a amo__._

"Não pense que só porque você tem um anel em seu dedo que significa alguma coisa para Edward. Você pode tê-lo enganado agora, mas ele virá perceber em breve." –Carlisle disse. –"No final, eu garanto que você vai ser nada além do que uma prostituta que ele usou até a anulação sair e ele vai chutar o seu traseiro sem piedade." -naquele momento, os sentimentos de amor que Edward sentia por sua esposa imediatamente o fez revidar contra seu pai. Sem pensar, ele se levantou da cadeira e socou o rosto de Carlisle. O impacto foi tão forte que a cadeira que Carlisle foi para o chão. Suspiros podiam ser ouvidos por todo o restaurante. Todos os garçons pareciam atônitos e não sabiam fazer. Edward pegou a mão de Bella e puxou-a para cima.

"Carlisle!" –Esme o chamou enquanto ia ajudá-lo.

"Vamos, Bella! Eestamos indo embora." –Edward declarou.

"Edward." –Esme o chamou enquanto o via ir embora.

Um minuto depois, Carlisle se levantou segurando o queixo e gritou -"Você está cometendo um erro, Edward. Ela não vai ficar com você para sempre. Você está arruinando seu futuro inteiro e quando perceber isso, então você vai vir correndo para nós limparmos a bagunça, como você sempre fez. Nós somos sua famílial, filho. Não ouse achar que uma vadia irá nos substituir." –Edward olhou para ele.

"Vá para o inferno, Carlisle." –ele disse calmo e rígido. –"Vamos." –ele então segurou a mão de Bella, mais uma vez, e a guiou para fora do restaurante.

* * *

"Como está sua mão?" – Bella perguntou assim que entraram no apartamento. Ela colocou as chaves na mesinha da sala antes de tirar a jaqueta. Bella teve que dirigir já que Edward não estava com condições físicas e mentais.

"Está tudo bem." –ele respondeu. Ela notou ele gemer de dor quando tirou a jaqueta.

"Deixe-me ver." –ela pediu. Edward levantou a mão para que ela visse. Bella notou que estava vermelha e um pouco inchada. –"Vem cá." –ela disse enquanto caminhava até a cozinha. Ela foi até o freezer para pegar alguns cubos de gelos. Ela os embrulhou na toalha antes de dar a Edward.

"Obrigada." –ele respondeu enquanto colocava em cima da mão machucada.

"Foi um soco e tanto." –Bella comentou.

"É, bem, posso dizer que me descontrolei." –ele disse olhando para baixo. Bella suspirou enquanto uma de suas mãos acariciava os cabelos de Edward. Mesmo que ele tivesse revelado todos os seus ressentimentos para os pais dele, Bella sabia que ele estava chateado com toda a situação. Ela não pode deixar de sentir seu coração despedaçar em vê-lo daquele jeito. Nesse momento, Edward não parecia ser aquela pessoa forte e confiante que era.

"Edward, me desculpe." –Bella disse um minuto depois. Ele a olhou confuso. Foi quando ele percebeu lágrimas na bochecha dela.

"Bella." –ele disse preocupado. _Porque ela está se desculpando? Ela não fez nada errado._ Bella rapidamente tentou secar suas lágrimas, mas elas insistiram em cair. –"Qual o problema?"

"Você ... você tem passado por tanta coisa. Eu sabia que as coisas eram ruins com seus pais, mas honestamente nunca imaginei que chegaria a esse nível. Eu fui ingênua ao pensar que se eles nos vissem felizes e ..." –um soluço escapou de seus lábios. O coração de Edward se contraiu. Ele não gostava de vê-la triste e chorando. Então ele colocou a toalha com gelo na pia e a abraçou. Ela encostou sua cabeça no pescoço dele enquanto ele acariciava o cabelo dela.

"Bella, tudo bem. Eu vou ficar bem." –ele disse. Edward pode sentir seus olhos encherem de lágrimas, mas se esforçou para não chorar. As lágrimas de Bella começaram a diminuir. Ela se sentiu péssima por estar chorando e ele a reconfortando. Era ele que tinha problemas com os pais. Era ela quem deveria estar o ajudando. Ela então percebeu que a pele dele ficou molhada por causa das lágrimas. Bella deixou beijos suaves no lugar.

A dor em sua mão parecia dissipar enquanto Edward sentia seu corpo tremer pela sensação dos beijos de Bella em seu pescoço. Ela beijou de novo, mas dessa vez, um pouco mais alto. Não demorou muito para que ela beijasse o seu maxilar e a bochecha. Ela então traçou caminhos de beijos no rosto dele até capturar os lábios dele. Edward secou as lágrimas remanescentes na face dela.

Depois, as mãos dele desceram até a sua cintura. Ele a puxou para mais perto de si. Os braços dela estavam em volta do pescoço dele.

"Desculpe por chorar." –ela murmurou contra o lábio dele. –"Eu só queria que tudo isso desaparecesse."

"Você pode." –Edward respondeu. A boca dele se afastou da dela e começou a beijar o pescoço. Bella moveu seu pescoço para trás para dar um melhor acesso. Instintivamente, ela fechou os olhos para aproveitar a sensação que ele estava causando em seu corpo. Essas sensações aumentaram quando as mãos dele deslizavam por ela. Elas passaram pelo seu cabelo antes de cair no nó de seu vestido em seu pescoço.

Depois de desfeito, ele puxou para baixo até que todo o vestido caísse no chão, revelando o conjunto de lingerie azul. Bella gemeu quando as mãos dele tocaram sua pele nua. Ela levou suas mãos até a gravata dele para desfazer o nó. Uma vez que ela tirou, Bella começou a desabotoar a camisa. Um minuto depois, a camisa deslizava pelos ombros largos de Edward. Os dedos dela gentilmente acariciavam os músculos das costas dele

"Eu amo quando você faz isso." –Edward murmurou enquanto fazia uma trilha de beijos pelo ombros até os seios dela. Bella era tão pequena em relação a ele, mas sempre conseguia despertar desejos fortes nele. Edward não deu a mínima pelo que seus pais disseram sobre Bella. Bastava um toque dela para o grande Edward Cullen derreter. Alguns poderiam achar esse sentimento inquietante, mas Edward não achava. Ele adorava que sua esposa tinha esse efeito sobre ele. Edward sabia que certamente tinha a mesma influência sobre ela.

"Edward." –Bella murmurou. Ela estava rapidamente perdendo o controle de seu corpo. Edward se levantou da cadeira e gentilmente a abraçou. Bella atacou ferozmente o pescoço e o peito dele enquanto ele a levava até o quarto. Eles deitaram na cama e ela o segurou pelo cinto para que ficasse em cima. Enquanto os lábios e as mãos deles estavam um sobre o outro, as roupas foram jogadas no chão.

"Você é tão linda Bella." –ele disse. Todo o seu corpo doía de desejo por ela. Ela era como uma droga para ele. Ele não conseguia o suficiente dela. –"Eu não acredito que você é toda minha."

"Eu sou sua, só sua, Edward." –Bella murmurou sedutora no ouvido dele. Ela então mordiscou a orelha dele. –"Então o que você vai fazer a respeito disso?" –Edward sorriu sexy. Bella logo teve sua resposta quando sentiu ele dentro dela. Edward a viu fechar os olhos enquanto ela soltava um gemido. Um segundo depois seus corpos se movimentaram juntos. Edward continuava a observar Bella, enquanto diferentes emoções passavam pela face dela. Era maravilhoso ver que ele podia fazer com ela. Quando estavam juntos, nada importava. Era somente eles, o amor e a paixão explosiva.

"Edward." –Bella murmurou. Seus olhos estavam ainda fechados enquanto o sentia dentro dela. Edward beijou o pescoço dela e pode sentir a transpiração formando em seu corpo quente. Sua boca capturou a dela. Não importava quantos gemidos ele estava provocando nela, não era o suficiente para satisfazê-lo. Ele queria ver o que ele estava fazendo com ela.

Edward beijou vorazmente antes de dizer. –"Abra seus olhos, Bella." -seu ritmo permaneceu estável, mas quando ela não o olhou imediatamente, ele a forçou a olhá-lo. Bella ofegou. As unhas dela cravaram nos ombros dele enquanto abria os olhos. Seus olhos chocolates encararam os olhos verdes e ela se viu incapaz de desviar o olhar. Edward, também, estava fascinado por ela.

"Eu te amo tanto, Bella." –ele murmurou enquanto sua respiração ficava cada vez mais irregular. As mãos dele acariciavam a bochecha dela. O olhar penetrante e a forma que o corpo dela ficava em torno dele era tão sedutor.. O prazer era inegavelmente intenso, mas ele queria fazer o momento durar. Ela era sem dúvida o amor da sua vida e Edward queria que ela soubesse disso. -"Eu não me importo com que os outros dizem. Você é mulher certa para mim." –o coração Bella acelerou ainda mais enquanto sentia seu corpo se arrepiar pelas pelavras.

"Eu também te amo." –ela disse emocionada. –"Eu te amo tanto que dói." –Edward cravou seus lábios nos dela. Seu auto controle sumiu depois disse. Seus movimentos se tornaram mais rápidos e fortes enquanto a possuía completamente. Bella arqueou seu corpo e chamou e gritou o nome dele. Ela estava tão perto do clímax.

"Diga que nunca vai me deixar." –ele pediu olhando nos olhos dela. -"Diga que eles estão errados. Eu preciso de você, Bella. Nunca me deixe."

"Eu sempre estarei com você, Edward." –as mãos dela prenderam nele fortemente. Ela o beijou vorazmente. –"Sempre." –ela prometeu quando finalmente atingiu clímax.

* * *

Edward ficou acordado por algumas horas e observou Bella dormir em paz em cima dele. Ele acariciou delicadamente o cabelo dela. Sua mente parecia estar a mil por hora, impedindo-o de descansar e a briga com os seus pais apenas se repetia várias vezes. Definitivamente essa tinha sido a pior de todas. Agora que Edward havia finalmente dito tudo o que ele sentia ao longo dos anos, não sabia para onde ir a partir daí. Edward não quer veria sua mãe e seu por algum tempo. Disso ele tinha certeza.

Edward, em seguida, fechou os olhos e desejou dormir. Ele suspirou e reforçou seu abraço sobre Bella. Carlisle teve a sorte que Edward não o estrangulou depois dos comentários que ele sobre ela. Bella foi uma das melhores coisas na vida dele. Ele finalmente tinha alguém que poderia realmente contar quando a vida começasse a ficar insuportável. Não foi nenhuma surpresa que os seus pais tentaram estragar tudo.

Depois de algum tempo, Edward sentiu começar a divagar. Foi então que ele ouviu uma batida forte na porta da frente. A princípio, ele pensou que estava apenas cansado e que estava imaginando coisas. No entanto, com os olhos abertos, ele ouviu novamente. Edward olhou para o relógio no criado-mudo. Era quase meia noite. _Quem poderia vir agora?_ Edward suspirou enquanto saiu gentilmente da cama. Bella gemeu baixinho em seu sono. Ele tirou o cabelo do rosto dela e puxou as cobertas até cobri-la. Antes de atender a porta colocou sua boxer e uma calça preta confortável.

A batida ficou mais persistente. Ele sentiu uma sensação de pavor construir dentro dele. Edward honestamente, não poderia agüentar outro problema hoje à noite. No entanto, ele rapidamente caminhou pelo corredor. Ele não queria que Bella acordasse por causa de algum imbecil que não tinham noção do tempo ou de boas maneiras. Ele logo chegou à porta e a abriu, pronto para gritar com quem foi perturbá-los tão tarde da uma noite, mas as palavras de raiva nunca saíram de sua boca. Ele ficou em choque completo quando ele olhou para a pessoa na frente dele.

"Oi, Edward."

"Tanya?"

* * *

**Oiii Galera,**

**Primeiramente, gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora. Eu sei que sempro costumo postar logo, mas comecei a trabalhar e meu tempo está um pouco escasso. Vou tentar postar sempre o mais breve possível.**

**Segundo, queria agradecer a todos os reviews que estou recebendo. Sempre me anima a escrever mais. Muito obrigada mesmo. Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e me desculpem por eventuais erros de portugues. Não tive muito tempo para revisar, só dei uma lida rápida. De qualquer forma, está postado. ^^**

**E agora, Tanya apareceu! Tadinha da Bella, terá duas concorrentes a Lauren e a Tanya. Estou quase atirando em Carlisle e Esme, mas tenho planos melhores a eles. Espero que eles se redimam por tudo que fizeram. **

**Ah, lembrando que o Orkut da fic é: ****http: // www . orkut . com . br / Main # Community ? cmm =94616845**** = sem os espaços - Já postei uns nove capitulos. Tem enquetes e alguns spoilers. **

**Vou ficando por aqui. **

**Bjnhs,**

**Dani**


	47. Chapter 47

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

* * *

.: Capitulo 47 :.

Edward ficou parado em seu lugar enquanto a encarava perplexo. Ela era a ultima pessoa que esperaria ver. Definitivamente o pegou de surpresa.

"Você voltou." –ele disse o óbvio.

"Sim, cheguei ontem a tarde. Eu estive arrumando minhas coisas e ajeitando meu novo dormitório." –Tanya disse. –"Além do mais com as aulas, que estão corridas."

"Então o que você está fazendo aqui?" –Edward disse. Ele estava completamente confuso e tinha certeza que com os acontecimentos em maio ela não queria mais vê-lo. O fato de Tanya estar parada na frente dele com uma expressão feliz era extremamente peculiar.

"Hum, será que posso entrar? Está frio aqui fora." –ela disse. Edward notou que os braços dela estavam cruzados e que ela estava tremendo.

"Claro." –ele respondeu dando um passa para trás. Enquanto ela entrava, Edward olhou para o quarto preocupado. Ele esperava que Bella ainda estivesse dormindo. Edward não queria que a situação ficasse mais estranha do que já estava.

"Obrigada." –Melissa. Ele fechou a porta e caminhou até o sofá. Antes de sentar, ele colocou sua mão no bolso da calça. Edward não certeza de como seria a reação dela quando visse a aliança. –"Uau, esse lugar é incrível. Eu nunca pensei que veria o dia em que o apartamento em você mora estaria limpo."

"Ah, sim. Eu acho que posso dizer que mudei um pouco desde a ultima vez que você me viu." –Edward comentou. _Isso é verdade, _ele pensou. –"Como você me achou?"

"Ah, sim, eu lembro você ter me dito antes que você tinha conseguido um dormitório nos prédios novos. Eu também encontrei Tyler hoje e ele me disse qual era. Desculpe por passar tão tarde. Eu tive um dia cheio e pensei que poderíamos conversar agora."

"Por que?" –Edward perguntou curioso. –"A ultima vez que nos vimos você estava chateada."

"Ah, sim, sobre isso, me desculpe. Você sabe, pela briga e por não ter te encontrado na festa para acertamos nossa situação. Eu estava sendo orgulhosa e me precipitei sobre você e Isabella. Eu sei que você nunca me trairia, Edward, especialmente com alguém como ela. Digo, ela não nem é o seu tipo." –Tanya disse rindo. –"Eu não sei o que estava pensando."

Edward respirou fundo enquanto tentava controlar a vontade de mandá-la embora. Ela tinha acabado de insultar a esposa dele, sem saber, claro. Seus instintos automaticamente era defender Bella, mas ao mesmo tempo ele tinha que ser cauteloso com Tanya. Edward já podia imaginar como ela ficaria quando descobrisse. Ele tinha que descobrir um jeito de contar.

"Ela não é tão ruim." –Edward disse cauteloso.

"Claro que é." –ela riu não acreditando. Ele apertou sua mão dentro do bolso.

"Estou falando sério. Bella é uma boa pessoa, você precisa conhecê-la melhor." –ele elaborou. Havia sentimento na voz dele e ele não conseguiu marcarar. Tanya pareceu perceber e o olhou curiosa.

"Bom, eu não quero conversar sobre ela." –Tanya disse segundos depois. –"Prefiro saber como estão as coisas com você. Você está bem." –ela olhou o peito dele antes de sorrir. Edward conhecia o olhar sugestivo dela.

"Hum, nada demais. Apenas aulas, estágio, vida …" –ele disse um pouco desconfortável. _Como eu vou contar e ela sobre eu e Bella? Vai ser um desastre. _–"Como estava Londres?" –ele queria mudar o foco da conversa enquanto tentava pensar em algo.

"Foi demais." –Tanya respondeu. Ela então contou a ele tudo sobre as pessoas que conheceu, os passeios que foi enquanto estudava lá.

"Hum, parece divertido." –Edward disse.

"Foi sim. Eu nunca vou esquecer." –ela respondeu. –"Mas, honestamente, eu sempre ficava pensando em você. Senti sua falta, Edward." _Ow, isso não é nada bom._

"Tanya …" –ele começou a dizer mas foi interrompido_._

"Edward, por favor, só me escuta." –ela pediu. –"Eu queria que nunca ter dito aquelas palavras e que nunca aquilo tivesse acontecido. A verdade era que eu estava magoada. Eu gostava de você e o fato de talvez você não sentir o mesmo me incomodava. Eu estava deprimida e vulnerável quando viajei. Pensei que o único modo de resolver as coisas era dando um tempo, mas logo eu descobri que foi um erro. Eu me arrependi."

Tanya …" –ele tentou interromper mas ela continuou.

"Eu sei que faz um bom tempo. As coisas mudaram, nós mudamos, mas isso é bom. Eu sei que se dermos novamente uma chance a nós, tudo vai ser diferente e melhor dessa vez." –Tanya disse. Ela então se aproximou dele e colocou sua mão sobre o braço dele. –"Eu sei que é atrevimento de minha parte dizer tudo isso, mas eu tive muito tempo para pensar. Na verdade, eu pensei somente nosso. Eu sei o que eu quero e eu quero você." –Edward ficou completamente atônito. Ele não acreditava no que estava escutando. Toda essa situação estava ficando cada vez mais complicada.

"Edward, diga alguma coisa." –ela disse enquanto ele continuava em silêncio.

"Você está certa." –ela disse segundos depois. Sua mente estava ficando mais clara.

"Claro que estou." –ela sorriu antes de ir até ele.

"Você está certa pelo seu atrevimento." –Edward esclareceu enquanto a afastava e se levantava.

"O que?" –ela respondeu surpresa.

"Pelo que percebi, você não mudou nem um pouco." –ele disse duro.

"Edward, eu não estou entendendo." –ela respondeu confusa. –"Você acabou dizer que ..."

"Tanya, você não pode aparecer do nada na minha porta no meio da noite e dizer essas coisas. Não é assim que funciona." –Edward explicou. Ela continuava ser a mesma de antes.

"Não posso evitar, Edward. Eu preciso de você e quero você de volta. Eu odeio o modo como as coisas terminaram entre nós." –Tanya disse enquanto se levantava.

"E de quem foi a culpe?" –ele retorquiu. –"Foi você que foi embora. Eu estava tentando resolver as coisas, mas você não quis escutar."

"Eu disse que eu estava magoada. Eu vi meu namorado – que não estava passando muito tempo comigo – se divertindo outra garota. O que eu deveria pensar?"

"Bella e eu não estávamos nos divertindo. Eu estava tentando encher o saco dela. Só isso. Nada mais estava acontecendo."

"Eu sei disso agora, é por isso que não tem problema. Nós éramos bons juntos, Edward. Eu quero nós, novamente."

"A única coisa em que éramos bons era em drama e não quero isso mais. Eu estou com alguém agora e ela é maravilhosa. Eu estou feliz. É tarde demais, Tanya." –Edward informou. –"O que nós tivemos está no passado e como você disse as coisas mudaram. Não tem volta." –ele tinha que ser claro. Tanya não podia voltar a sua vida e clamar por ele.

"Você está namorando?" –ela perguntou.

"Na verdade, é mais que isso."

"Quanto mais?" –Tanya perguntou enquanto cruzava os braços e o encarando. Edward respirou fundo antes de tirar a mão do bolso.

"Estou casado." –ele respondeu. Edward viu a expressão de choque, desapontamento e tristeza passar pela face dela.

"O que?" –Tanya disse enquanto olhava a mão dele.

"Estou casado." –Edward repetiu. Ela balançou a cabeça enquanto tentava processar a informação recém descoberta. Ele sabia que não demoraria para que ela se alterasse. Tudo que ele poderia fazer era esperar.

"Quando?" –Tanya perguntou.

"Maio." –ele respondeu relutante. Ela ficou quieta por um minuto.

"Que dia exatamente de maio?" –ela perguntou. Os olhos de Tanya estava semi cerrados e o seu tom de voz estava aumentando. _Lá vai, _ele pensou.

"Dia onze." –ele informou.

"Onze? Isso é uma semana depois que nós terminamos?"

"Sim." –ele confirmou.

"Você está zoando comigo né?" –ela disse alterada. –"Você não estar falando sério, por que se estiver, significa que tudo que nós tivemos é uma mentira."

"Nós terminamos. Você não queria continuar nosso relacionamento, além do mais você nem apareceu na festa. Eu disse que se não fosse estaria tudo acabado. Não é minha culpa." –Edward defendeu. Ele já podia sentir que ela estava o culpando.

"Eu não acredito que você isso comigo!" –ela disse brava. _E lá vem as acusações._

"Eu não fiz nada a você, Tanya. Você pensou que iria te esperar?" –ele perguntou incrédulo.

"Não, mas não esperava que você casasse com a primeira que aparecesse." –ele respondeu em voz alta. –"Eu pensei que eu significava algo a você."

"Ela não é uma piranha." –ele gritou. Ela não iria desrespeitar Bella desse jeito. –"Ela é minha esposa e eu a amo. E eu me importava com você, até que você ficou egoísta e mesquinha. Pelo que eu vejo, não mudou muito. Tudo não é sempre do seu jeito. Quando você vai perceber isso?"

"Sim, bom …" –ela começou a dizer quando foi interrompida por uma voz feminina.

"Edward?" –Bella o chamou enquanto caminhava pelo hall. Ela estava dormindo quando acordou com os gritos vindos da sala. Foi então que percebei que era tarde e que Edward não estava mais ao seu lado. Ela ficou preocupada por algo horrível estar acontecendo. Ela vestiu um shorts do pijama e colocou a blusa de Edward antes ver o que estava acontecendo. Quando viu a figura feminina na sala, ela parou. –"Tanya?"

"_Você._" –Tanya disse com desprezo. Ela então olhou para Edward. –"Você casou com _ela_?"

"Tanya ..." –Edward tentou responder mas ele foi interrompido.

"Você vai dizer novamente que nada estava acontecendo?! Eu não acredito que eu estava certa. Você estava me traindo." –ela gritou. Bella olhou para Edward em choque enquanto tentava entender o que estava acontecendo. O sono que estava sentindo não estava a ajudando.

"Nada aconteceu até nós terminarmos. Bella e eu não fizemos nada de errado."

"Você espera que eu acredite?"

"Não. Na verdade, eu não ligo para o que você pensa. Faz tempo que terminamos. Eu não devo a nada a você, Tanya. Se você espera que eu vou parado e escutá-la gritar comigo sobre algo que não é a seu respeito, está enganada. Eu amo Bella e eu estou feliz com nosso casamento. Não vou me desculpar por isso." –Edward declarou. –"Se você não pode lidar com o fato, então acho melhor você sair." –ele estava no seu limite e não estava com humor para lidar com essa situação.

"Tudo bem." –Tanya disse furiosa enquanto caminhava até a porta. Ela olhou para Bella e depois para Edward. –"Espero que você e essazinha sejam muito felizes." –com isso ela fechou a porta.

"Sabe, honestamente eu não me lembto porque eu a namorei." –Edward comentou depois de alguns minutos. –"Definitivamente eu não sinto falta desse teatro."

"Eu também não sei." –Bella disse enquanto caminhava até a ela. Se ela não estivesse com sono e confusa como Tanya acabou no apartamento quase a uma da manha, Bella ficaria brava pelo termo 'essazinha'.

"Desculpe por isso." –Edward disse.

"Não é sua culpa. Você não pode controlar a vilania dela." –ela respondeu enquanto ficava de frente a ele. Ela então ficou de pezinho e deu um beijo nele. –"Obrigada por me defender, marido."

"De nada." –ele respondeu com um sorriso e bocejando. Bella percebeu instantaneamente que ele estava exausto.

"Você teve um dia difícil. Vamos voltar para a cama." –ela disse envolvendo seus braços nele. Ela logo a levou para o quarto.

"Nós temos que lidar com Tanya amanhã na aula de Ética." –ele disse com outro bocejo.

"Não se preocupe com ela, você precisa descansar." –Bella disse. Ambos logo se cobriram e Edward a puxou para si.

"Você sempre estpa cuidando de mim." –ele murmurou enquanto começava a ficar sonolento. Bella passou a mão no cabelo dele e logo Edward dormiu.

"Já estava na hora de alguém cuidar." –ela murmurou.

* * *

"Nós vamos a Washington! Nós vamos a Washington!" –Alice começou a cantar enquanto pulava na cama.

"Alice, por favor, para de fazer isso?" –Bella pediu. Ela estava tentando passar o marca texto em algumas anotações no fichário. Duas semanas havia passado e as aulas estavam a todo a vapor. Já que quase não conseguia ver as garotas durante a semana, Bella decidiu ir até ao apartamento de Alice e Rosalie fazer seu trabalho, mas com Alice pulando na cama e com seu comportamento maluco, estava sendo difícil.

"Alice Brandon, não me faça ir até ai!" –Rosalie disse zombando de sua cama.

"Desculpa, eu estou tão animada." –Alice respondeu enquanto finalmente ficou parada. Era uma excursão da disciplina de ética para conhecer a capital americana.

"Alice, eu sei que vai ser divertido, mas você tem que se controlar." –Bella disse zombando.

"Você não é nada engraçada." –Alice disse. –"Mas eu te amo do mesmo jeito."

"Obrigada, Alice."

"Então, o que vocês estão pensando em levar? Todas as minhas coisas de verão estão em Forks. Eu acho que isso é um bom motivo para ir as compras."

"De jeito nenhum eu vou ao shopping novamente." –Rosalie protestou. –"Eu tive que ir ontem para achar uns materiais que meu professor pediu. Não vou agüentar mais um dia inteiro de compras."

"Também não posso. Eu e Edward estamos economizando dinheiro para o apartamento." –Bella disse. Já que ela e Edward decidiram ficar casados, eles tinham planos para o futuro. Eles não haviam discutido muito sobre onde morariam quando o semestre terminasse.

"Mas vocês já estão morando em um." –Alice analisou.

"Eu sei, mas precisamos de um para o verão." –ela elaborou. –"Já que os pais dele cortaram a grana, o único que dinheiro que temos é da monitoria e do estágio."

"Eles realmente fizeram isso?" –Rosalie perguntou chocada. Bella havia contado a eles sobre o problema com os pais de Edward.

"Sim." –Bella confirmou. –"Carlisle ligou há alguns dias. Ele deixou uma mensagem dizendo como estava desapontado com Edward e que ele não iria ajudá-lo a estragar a vida dele. Basicamente, ele não vai ganhar um centavo enquanto ficar comigo."

"Meu Deus! Bella sinto muito." –Alice disse.

"Eu estou chocada. Carlisle sempre foi simpático comigo, é tão estranho vê-lo desse jeito. As pessoas sempre me surpreendem. Ele esta sendo um completo um idiota."

"Não se preocupem. Na verdade, Edward ficou até mais tranqüilo quando ele escutou a mensagem. Eu acho que dinheiro era uma forma de controlar Edward." –Bella disse.

"Como você está lidando com essa situação?" –Alice perguntou. –" Eu vi que Tanya estava sendo um piranha hoje na aula. Baseada nas suas expressões Bella, eu estava esperando que voasse em cima dela."

"Bem que eu queria." –Bella disse. Nas ultimas semanas, Tanya estava agindo como uma piranha. Ela fazia comentários maldosos e a encarava. Para piorar, Tanya e Lauren ficaram amigas e se uniram na batalha para irritá-la.

"Ela é tão patética." –Rosalie proclamou enquanto sentava na cama de Alice. Ela e Alice sabiam de tudo que estavam acontecendo. Elas geralmente defendiam Bella. –"Quando ela vai deixar isso para atrás?"

"Eu não sei, mas eu acho que ela ainda gosta dele apesar dela jurar que está super brava. Infelizmente, eu acho que não vai ser cedo." –Bella disse. –"O fato dela estar em uma das aulas de Edward não ajuda muito."

"Ah, sim, ele me disse outro dia." –Rosalie disse. –"Aparentemente, ele não está a agüentando."

"Por favor, quem atura aquela piranha?" –Alice disse.

"Ele não o esta aborrecendo diretamente. Ela fica encarando." –Bella disse frustrada.

"Edward disse isso?" –Rosalie perguntou.

"Não, mas eu percebi no refeitório. Edward nem falou nada. Eu acho que ele sabe como isso me irrita." –Tanya podia falar o que Edward o traiu, mas Bella percebia que ela ficava o olhando. Sem dizer, que Bella não confiava nem um pouco nela.

"Você tem toda razão. Edward é seu marido, aquela vaca precisa perceber isso e tentar seguir em frente." –Alice disse.

"Você quer que a gente dê um jeito nela?" –Rosalie ofereceu.

"Não, mas eu te digo quando eu mudar de idéia." –Bella disse sorrindo. Ela sabia que sua amiga estava tentando animá-la.

"Rosalie, faz parte da Família Soprano." –Alice brincou. –"Me lembre de nunca deixá-la brava."

"Bom, talvez você deva considerar o fato de estar na hora de dar um basta nessa cadeira inflável rosa ..."

"Meu Deus, será que você não pode deixar a coitada em paz?! Ela é linda e vai ficar."

"É feio e ocupa espaço. Um semestre agüentando essa cadeira foi o suficiente."

"Eu disse que vocês poderiam …" –Bella observou divertida suas amigas discutirem sobre a cadeira rosa.

"Hum, meninas." –Bella tentou interromper. Ela olhou o relógio e notou que estava na hora de ir até a monitoria. Ela tinha uma sessão com Billy em vinte minutos. Como era de se esperar, ele estava desesperado com as aulas.

"Eu não me importo. Isso vai embora." –Rosalie declarou.

"Não, não vai. Se você quer se livrar de algo, livre-se de todos esses pôsteres de carros." –Alice argumentou.

"Meninas." –Bella tentou interromper novamente, mas não adiantou. As duas estavam compenetradas. Bella então pegou seus livros e jogou na mochila.

"Bom, estou indo." –ela disse em voz alta enquanto abria a porta.

" ... eu não vou tirar a cadeira, Rosalie Hale!"

"Sim, você vai! É muito rosa. Parece que esse apartamento foi possuído pelo espírito da Barbie." –Rosalie argumentou. _Sim, eu vou embora, _Bella pensou. Ela riu quando fechou a porta. De repente, a monitoria com Billy não pareceu tão ruim.

* * *

"Passagens de avião?"

"Tudo em ordem."

"Óculos de sol?"

"Estão aqui."

"Protetor solar."

"Ok."

"Biquínis."

"Ok."

"Namorados e Maridos gostosos?"

"Checado em dobro."

"Bom trabalho, Bella." –Alice disse depois de verificarem as malas de mão.

"Você, també, Alice." –Bella respondeu enquanto batiam as mãos. Os alunos da aula de ética estava no aeroporto esperando o avião.

"Como vocês podem estar tão animadas às onze horas da noite?" –Rosalie perguntou.

"Porque vimos que vai estar quente em Washington DC e iremos nos livrar desse tempo horrível." –Alice disse excitada. –"Essa animação não é por nada." –Bella acenou em afirmação. A temperatura em Chicago tinha caído drasticamente nos últimos dias. Até teve uma pequena tempestade de neve. Bella não suportava o frio, por isso estava animada por sair de Chicago por alguns dias.

"Ei, eu escutei algo relacionado a namorados gostosos?" –Jasper perguntou enquanto ele, Edward e Emmet se aproximavam delas. –"Porque se disseram, não precisam mais procurar."

"Jazz, você é tão lindo." –Alice riu enquanto se levantava para beijá-lo.

"Que se dane o comentário gostoso. Eu escutei algo sobre biquínis." –Emmet disse enquanto sentava ao lado de Rosalie.

"Alice e Bella colocaram seus biquínis na mala." –Rosalie esclaresceu. –"Além de outras coisas."

"Ei, nós só estamos vendo se está tudo em ordem." –Bella defendeu. –"Iremos aproveitar o sol."

"E eu vou adorar ver você de biquini." –Edward disse rouco no ouvido dela. Bella sorriu antes de olhar para outro lugar. Ela podia sentir sua face corar. O sorriso de Edward cresceu ainda mais. Ele adorava fazê-la corar.

"Você sabe que se você usar o biquíni, vai ter me mostrar sua barriga flácida, certo?" –Lauren comentou com um sorriso arrogante. Tanya sorriu com o comentário enquanto passavam perto deles. Para a maioria, o boato sobre a gravidez havia morrido. Quase ninguém comentava, mas Bella ainda encontrava pessoas a encarando. Ela imaginou que estivessem esperando para ela ficar gorda de repente e começar a mostrar. Lauren fazia questão de atormentá-la com a história. Agora, ela havia contado a Tanya.

"Agora já chega." –Edward começou a dizer enquanto se levantava. _Isso é ridículo, _ele pensou. Elas estavam atormentando Bella por semanas. Para ele, não havia motivos.

"Edward, não." –Bella pediu enquanto ela o puxava para si. Ela podia ver que ele estava bravo. –"Não se preocupe, eu me recuso a ficar bravas com ela."

"Mas Bella ..." –ele protestou.

"Não, eu não quero dar satisfação."

"Eu concordo." –Rosalie disse. –"Se você for até lá, só vai piorar."

"Ok." –Edward disse relutante. –"Não vou falar nada, agora." –um anuncio foi feito no auto falante.

"Ok, vamos embarcar." –o professor Adams proclamou.

"Sol, lá vamos nós!" –Alice disse animada fazendo todos rirem. Todos ficaram na fila para embarcar.

"Ah, merda." –Bella murmurou.

"O que?" –Emmet perguntou preocupado.

"Eu preciso ir ao banheiro."

"Bella," –Edward disse. –"Eu disse para você não beber tanta água."

"Eu estava com sede." –ela defendeu. –"Prometo que já volto."

"Porque não vai no avião?" –Rosalie perguntou.

"Não, esses banheiros são nojentos. Não quero nem imaginar sobre todas as doenças que a gente pode pegar." –Bella respondeu.

"Está parecendo a Alice." –Jasper riu.

"Ei, Bella está certa. Banheiros de avião são péssimos." –Alice grunhiu.

"Bella, é quase nossa vez." –Edward analisou enquanto se aproximavam da mulher que recolhia as passagens.

"Certo, aqui." –Bella disse passando sua mala de mão. –"Leve isso e pegue um lugar para mim. São só cinco minutinhos."

"Não esqueça sua passagem." –Jasper lembrou.

"Não se preocupe. Está aqui." –Bella respondeu segurando-o. Ela então saiu da linha e foi em direção ao banheiro. Não era muito longe. Quando ela terminou, correu para a linha. Demorou um pouco. Eventualmente, chegou a vez dela. Bella entregou o bilhete antes de caminhar até o avião. Ela sorriu para as aeromoças amigavelmente e as cumprimentou.

Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor Bella viu vários alunos espalhados. A companhia aérea não tinha reservado um lugar especifico para cada um então poderiam sentar onde queriam. Já que ela estava atrasada, Bella notou que a maioria dos assentos já tinham sido ocupados. Eles iriam decolar em poucos minutos. Ela continuou a procurar Edward. Poucos segundos depois, ela finalmente o viu. Ele estava mais para trás. Bella sorriu quando Edward acenou. No entanto, parecia que ele estava um pouco abalado e irritado. Bella o olhou confusa enquanto ele acenava para o lugar a direita dele. _Ah merda_, Bella xingou quando viu Lauren sentada ali. Ela acelerou o seu ritmo. O assento a esquerda de Edward ainda não tinha ninguém e ela estava determinada a conseguir, mesmo que não fosse perto da janela. No entanto, logo que Bella se aproximou alguém colidiu com ela.

"Ei!" –ela protestou. Bella cerrou os olhos quando viu Tanya pegar o lugar. –"Qual o problema?"

"Desculpe, você está perdida?" –Tanya perguntou inocente. Bella podia sentir ficar estressada, mas tentou ficar calma.

"Na verdade, eu ia fazer a mesma pergunta." –Bella respondeu. –"Você está no meu lugar."

"Eles não estão marcados." –ela disse.

"Eu estava guardando para ela." –Edward disse firme. Ele ficaria maluco se tivesse que sentar entre Lauren e Tanya.

"Você sabe o que dize. Bobeou perdeu o lugar." –Lauren disse.

"Exatamente." –Tanya concordou. _Fique calma, Bella. Fique calma._

"Olha, eu não afim de aturar seu joguinho. Só, por favor levante." –Bella pediu.

"Desculpe, mas já estou confortável."

"Olha ..." –Bella disse impaciente quando umas das aeromoças aproximavam dela.

"Srta. o avião já vai decolar. Você tem que sentar." –ela informou.

"Eu vou assim que ela sair do meu." –Bella respondeu enquanto olhava para Tanya.

"Eu cheguei primeiro." –Tanya respondeu. _Meu Deus, será que ela pode ser mais imatura?_

"Eu estava guardando para Bella." –Edward repetiu irritado.

"Levante, Tanya." –Bella pediu. Ela estava tentando desesperadamente esconder sua irritação.

"Há algum problema aqui?" –o professor Adams perguntou assim que se aproximava. Bella o olhou e percebeu que os outros passageiros estavam olhando com interesse e curiosidade a cena.

"Bella está sendo imatura e discutindo com Tanya sobre um simples lugar." –Lauren respondeu. –"Eu não sei qual o problema. São só algumas horas de vôo."

"Não, ela não …" –Eedward começou a protestar quando a aeromoça o interrompeu.

"Sinto muito, mas realmente não há tempo para brigas pessoais. Nós vamos decolar em poucos minutos e todos devem estar sentados." -a mulher então olhou para Bella. -"Há um lugar disponível duas fileiras acima, a menos que uma destas senhoritas queiram trocar o lugar com você."

"Eu não vou sair daqui." –Tanya disse orgulhosa.

"Eu também não." –Lauren adicionou.

"Isso é avacalhação." –Edward disse. Ele estava realmente irritado agora. Tudo o que ele queria era sentar ao lado de sua esposa. Ele definitivamente não estava com humor para agüentar a futilidade de Tanya e Lauren.

"Edward, acalme-se. Não é um bicho de sete cabeças. O vôo não é longo, então eu tenho certeza que você vai sobreviver sem Bella por algumas horas." –Adams declarou.

"Mas ..." -Edward começou a protestar, mas rapidamente fechou a boca quando o homem mais velho deu-lhe um olhar de advertência. Ele estava se controlando para não esmagar seu professor.

"E, Bella, por favor, sente-se naquele assento. Temos que chegar a tempo em Washingnton." –professor Adams acrescentou. Bella mordeu o lábio para não dizer nada. Ela ficou tão chateada agora que ela nem sequer queria falar. Só Deus sabia como ela estava. Em vez disso, Bella apenas assentiu relutantemente.

"Obrigada" -a aeromoça disse educadamente antes de caminhar até a frente do avião.

"Vamos, Bella." –Adams disse.

"Eu preciso de minha mala." –Bella disse antes de ir até a outra poltrona. Ela olhou para Edward. Ele, então, pegou a mala abaixo de seu lugar e passou para ela.

"Obrigado", disse ela. Um pequeno sorriso formou no rosto quando o sentiu acariciar sua mão como ele entregou o saco. Embora outros provavelmente pensassem que Bella só estava irritado, Edward percebeu que ela estava realmente chateada. Ela não iria parar de morder os lábios e brincar com seu anel.

"Bella." –o professor pediu ao verificar o seu relógio. Ela apertou rapidamente os dedos de Edward antes ir até a poltona. O professor a seguiu até chegar ao seu próprio assento. Quando Bella viu as duas pessoas que ela teria de se sentar entre eles, ela se encolheu. O cara do lado esquerdo ao lado da janela tinha o rosto mais brilhante que já tinha visto. Ele literalmente parecia que estava suando. Bella ficou com nojo ao vê-lo limpando o suor da testa com a manga da camisa. Só piorou quando ela olhou para o outro homem. Ele ocupava muito do espaço, como seu fedia. _Eu tenho que sentar-se entre esses dois?_ _Meu Deus! Eu realmente odeio as cadelas.  
_

"Bem, isso foi divertido." –Tanya comentou feliz. Lauren riu ao lado dele. Edward simplesmente revirou os olhos. Bella não queria que ele se importasse com a mesquinharia delas, por isso ele iria manter a boca fechada. Não seria fácil, mas ele iria respeitar os seus desejos.

"Então, Edward, o que vamos fazer para passar o tempo?" –Tanya perguntou. _Urgh, isso vai ser uma longa viagem de avião_.

* * *

** Oiii**

**Nem consogo acreditar que consegui postar um novo capitulo hoje. Rs! **

**Uma boa surpresa para essa sexta feiram cinza e chuvosa.**

**Bjnhs**

**Dani**


	48. Chapter 48

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

* * *

.: Capitulo 48 :.

"Acorda, bela adormecida." –Alice disse enquanto a cutucava.

"Me deixa dormir." –Bella disse sonolenta.

"Vamos lá, estamos atrasadas. Todo mundo está na recepção do hotel. Você tem que se levantar."

"Não." –Bella negou enquanto afastava a mão de Alice. Ela estava exausta, pois não tinha conseguido dormir nada no avião. Bella não queria esbarrar acidentalmente sua cabeça nos dois homens horripilantes. Por este motivo, ficou parada em seu lugar tentando discretamente cobrir seu nariz para bloquear o cheiro e rezando para que alguém a tirasse dali. O fato de Edward estar há algumas fileiras a frente e entre sua ex namorada e a biscate da Lauren não era muito reconfortante.

Até mesmo quando foram até o hotel, foi distante de Edward e quando o professor anunciou as divisões de quarto, mais uma vez, se viu separada do marido. Uma vez que os esforços de Bella para se aproximar de Edward parecia não ter dado certo, ela e Alice foram direto para o quarto dormir.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, levanta essa bunda preguiçosa agora mesmo." –Alice disse batendo no bumbum de Bella.

"Alice! Isso doeu!" –Bella reclamou.

"Bella!" –Alice a chamou.

"Ok, já acordei." –ela disse.

"Nós temos que encontrar o resto das garotas no lobby do hotel em cinco minutos. Então, vá lavar o rosto, porque sem querer ofender, Bella, você está com uma cara péssima." –Alice comentou.

"Bom, eu estou péssima. Esse foi o pior vôo da minha vida." –Bella disse enquanto se levantava e caminhava até o banheiro. Ela ainda estava sonolenta.

"Eu vi. Aqueles caras eram nojentos. Eu não acredito que Tanya e Lauren fizeram isso. Na verdade, eu até acredito, mas mesmo assim é desconcertante o que elas fizeram." –Alice murmurou.

"Alice Brandon e Isabella Swan Cullen, abram a porta." –uma voz gritou enquanto batia na porta.

"Deve ser Rosalie." –Alice disse antes de caminhar até a porta para deixá-la entrar. Bella continuou no banheiro. Ela se maquiou e tomou um Tylenol para melhorar da dor de cabeça.

"Ok, eu já sei sobre o plano da troca de dormitórios de hoje a noite." –Rosalie disse.

"Que bom! E ai o que vai acontecer? Já está tudo planejado?" –Alice perguntou.

"Sim, as dez horas, todos iremos trocar os quartos." –ela respondeu

"Quem vai trocar o que?" –Bella perguntou confusa enquanto voltava ao quarto.

"Nós vamos trocar os quartos." –Rosalie esclareceu. –"Eu e Lindsey estamos juntas no mesmo quarto, mas quero ficar com Emmet. Ela quer ficar com Bob que está no quarto de Tyler. Tyler quer ficar com Mia. Então eu vou ficar no lugar do Ephram e Bob vai ficar no meu quarto, Tyler vai ficar com Mia, e milagrosamente a sua colega de quarto Claire concordou em dividir o quarto com Ephram.

"E o Jasper?" –Alice perguntou.

"E Edward?" –Bella adicionou. Se todos fossem mudar de quarto, então porque ela não poderia ficar no mesmo que Edward?

"Bom, Jasper estava no quarto de Vince e Edward no de Matt, mas eles acabaram trocando e ai Jasper e Edward estão no mesmo quarto. Então vocês quatro decidem onde vão ficar."

"Bella, você concorda em Jasper vir pra cá?" –Alice perguntou. –"Eu meio que trouxe muitas coisas e vai ser difícil mudar para o outro quarto."

"Eu disse para não colocar muita coisa na mala, Alice. " –Bella disse. –"Mas eu não me importo se for pra ficar com Edward a noite inteira."

"Bella, sua safada." –Rosalie brincou.

"Ei, ele é meu marido, eu o amo e acima de tudo ele é gostoso. Não tenho do que me envergonhar." –Bella disse rindo.

"É isso ai Bella!" –Alice disse. –"Então, acho que devemos descer até o lobby. Então, vamos garotas!"

"Ai, ai, claro, Alice." –Bella murmurou sem entusiasmo antes de seguir suas amigas. Ela ainda estava com sono e a ultima coisa que queria era fazer essa atividade escolar programada.

"Olha, Bella Swan Put ... quero dizer Cullen, finalmente decidiu dar o ar de sua graça." –Tanya comentou enquanto as garotas se aproximavam. Bella suspirou irritada._ Eu realmente não estou com pique para isso. _Ela iria responder para a biscate calar a boca quando Rosalie a interrompeu.

"Cuidado com o que fala, Denali, antes que saia com um olho roxo." –Rosalie alertou.

"Você não teria coragem." –Lauren disse.

"Se eu fosse você não provocaria." –Rosalie disse. –"Eu estou cansada de vocês ficarem com essa putaria pelas ultimas semanas." -Alice e Bella se entreolharam surpresas. Rosalie incorporou o espírito da Família Soprano. _Isso vai ser divertido, _Bella pensou.

* * *

Edward procurou Bella por todos os lugares depois da excursão. O professor Adams comentou que o restante do dia estava livre. Jasper e Emmet também não encontraram Alice e Rosalie. Eles foram até o quarto, mas ninguém atendeu a porta. Depois foram até o restaurante do hotel e nenhum sinal delas. O ultimo lugar que eles procuraram foi a piscina. Eles imaginaram que elas poderiam estar se bronzeando, porém, mais uma vez, elas não estavam lá. Até o celular estava desligado.

"Então, o que vamos fazer?" –Jasper perguntou.

"Ey vi um salão de jogos." –Emmet comentou. –"Você quer ir lá? Depois podemos checar os quartos novamente."

"É, pode ser." –Edward murmurou. Ele não sabia se estava preocupado ou frustrado pelo fato de não achar Bella. Apesar disso, ele seguiu seu irmão e seu amigo até o final do corredor até alcançar o salão de jogos. Eles ficaram lá até começar a escurecer.

"Nós deveríamos checar os quartos." –Jasper sugeriu. –"Elas já devem ter voltado agora.

"Vamos." –Edward disse. _Eu vou ficar maluco se ela não estiver lá. _Os três rapidamente foram até o elevador. Parecia que estavam lá por horas assim o elevador chegou no décimo quinto andar. Quando abriu a porta, rapidamente ele rapidamente foi até o quarto de Bella. Jasper estava atrás dele. Emmet voltou ao seu quarto já que ele sabia que iria dividir o quarto com Rosalie.

"Bella você está ai?" –Edward chamou enquanto batia na porta. Segundos depois, Alice atendeu.

"Ela não está aqui. Sugiro que cheque o seu quarto. Tchau." –Alice falou rapidamente assim que puxou Jasper para dentro do quarto e fechando a porta. Edward suspirou agitado. _O que está acontecendo? Parece uma caçada ao tesouro. _Ele rapidamente foi até ao seu quarto como Alice instruiu. Ele não conseguiu passar o cartão rápido o suficiente.

"Bella?" –ela perguntou assim que ele finalmente conseguiu entrar.

"Aqui." –ela chamou do banheiro. Bella estava checando a temperatura da água na banheira. Automaticamente, ele notou que só estava de biquíni. O mesmo biquíni branco que ela usou no cruzeiro. Era o favorito dele. Demorou menos de cinco segundos para ele diminuir a distância entre eles e capturar os lábios dela. Ele não tinha certeza se era ela ou ele que havia gemido pelo contato, mas não estava ligando. Ele finalmente tinha Bella só para si.

"Eu queria fazer isso o dia inteiro." –ele murmurou rouco enquanto ele beijava o pescoço dela. –"Onde você estava?" -demorou um minuto para Bella poder formular sua resposta.

"Estava na piscina." –ela respondeu sem fôlego. As mãos de Edward estavam deslizando pelo seu corpo inteiro e seus lábios mordiscando seu pescoço. Enquanto isso, as mãos dela desfizeram o nó da gravata e desabotoaram os botões da camisa. Ele estava com muita roupa no momento.

"Não, você não estava. Eu fui lá." –ele disse a ajudando tirar sua camisa.

"Tinha duas piscinas. Fomos em uma que não era tão cheia." –ela explicou. Estava ficando difícil conversar com Edward enquanto ele deixava beijos em seus seios. Bella gemeu alto quando começou a mordiscá-los. As mãos dele foram até suas costas e a próxima coisa que percebeu era ele desfazendo o nó do biquíni.

"Estava com saudades." –Edward declarou enquanto atacava os lábios dela, mais um vez. Ele não poderia ficar mais tanto tempo longe dela. Quando finalmente ele tirou a parte de cima do biquíni, Edward a puxou para si para sentir sua pela nua contra a dela. Os dois gemeram pelo contato dos corpos ardentes.

"Posso ver." –ela provocou quando percebeu como ele estava excitado. –"As calças estão ficando apertadas, Sr. Cullen?"

"Extremamente." –ele sorriu torto contra os lábios dela. As mãos dela deslizaram pelo peito e pelo abdômen definido. Ela se afastou um pouco para tirar o cinto, mas quando jogou no chão percebeu que havia água nele.

"Ah, merda!" –ela disse. Bella se afastou completamente para fechar o registro da água. Tal ato, o fez protestar. Ela então pegou algumas toalhas para secar o chão.

"Eu acho que a distrai, certo?" –ele perguntou com um sorriso sexy.

"Você acha?" –Bella respondeu rindo. –"O banheiro poderia ter inundado e ainda sim eu não iria notar."

"É só parte de do meu charme." –ele declarou. –"Você sabe que me quer, Bella."

"Eu quero." –Bella respondeu enquanto caminhava até ele. Ela então deixou beijos suaves em seu peito enquanto deslizava sua mão pelo corpo dele. Quando alcançou a calça, ela apertou seu membro, fazendo com que ele gemesse. –"Mas eu vou tomar banho primeiro." –ela então se afastou dele, tirou restante do biquíni, jogou para ele e caminhou até a banheira.

"Você provoca." –ele disse. Ela era tão inocente e tão sexy às vezes.

"Você vir aqui também." –ela propôs com um sorriso inocente. Ela levantou uma de suas pernas da água e esticou mostrando-a. Era tudo que Edward precisava.

"Ah, com certeza." –Edward disse rápido enquanto tirava o restante das sua roupas. Ele entrou na banheira e sentou entre as pernas de Bella. Depois disso, encostou sua cabeça no ombro dela.

"Essa banheira é grande." –ele comentou. Seus pés estava pra fora.

"Não o suficiente." –Bella riu. –"Você é muito alto."

"Bella, isso é genética dos Cullens."

"Edward." –Bella disse hesitante.

"Sim?" –ele questionou.

"O que você diria se eu quisesse me mudar para Forks?" –ela perguntou suave. Edward se mexeu pouco para que pudesse a olhar.

"Sério?" –ele perguntou surpresso. Bella acenou afirmando. Ela já estava pensando nisso por um tempo. Quanto mais pensava, mais sentia que era a decisão certa.

"O que você está fazendo?" –Bella perguntou curiosa quando Edward sentou. Ele se moveu para o outro lado da banheira e agora ele a estava encarando.

"Vem cá." –ele disse antes de puxá-la para si. Bella fez o que ele pediu. Edward queria ver a expressão dela quando estivesse tendo essa conversa.

Ele tirou um pouco do cabelo molhada na face dela antes de perguntar. –"Porque você quer mudar para Forks?" –Bella demorou alguns segundos para responder. Ela queria falar tudo que estava pensando.

"Bom, eu acho que a primeira razão é porque é onde você mora. Você sempre morou lá. Phoenix é muito diferente e acho que não iria se acostumar. Eu realmente gosto de Forks ."

"Mais algum motivo?" –ele perguntou.

"Outro fator importante é a maioria de nossos amigos moram em Forks. Eu vou ficar perto de Alice e Rosalie. Eu sinto muita falta delas durante o verão. Charlie está lá também. Ele sempre ficou sozinho e acho que eu morando lá posso preencher o vazio dele. Sem falar que posso trabalhar no restaurante dos Clearwater durante o verão." –Bella respondeu. –"O que é muito bom."

"Mais alguma coisa?" –Edward ponderou.

"Eu acho que a cidade é legal, mas não sei se tenho outras razões. Eu só sinto que vou ser bem feliz em Forks." –Edward acenou. Bella tentou entender sua expressão, mas continuou neutra.

"E o seus amigos?"

"Eles sempre serão importantes para mim." –Bela respondeu. –"Eu os conheço há anos, mas ao mesmo tempo cada está vivendo sua própria vida. Eu me importo com todos vocês, também. As coisas mudaram e eu realmente acredito que eu pertenço a vocês. Eu ainda posso manter contato com Angela e com todos eles."

"E a sua familia?" –Edward perguntou. –"Você realmente quer sair da casa de sua mãe? E Carmen?"

"Eu sinto muita falta deles." –Bella admitiu. Ela então acariciou o rosto dele. –"Mas eu te amo, Edward. Você é minha família agora." –Edward sentiu borboletas no estomago pelas palavras. Ele também sentia o mesmo sobre o assunto. Em resposta ele capturou os lábios dela e a beijou. Os braços de Bella automaticamente foram até o pescoço de Edward enquanto ela o puxava para mais perto. Ele descançou sua testa contra a dela quando se afastaram.

"Eu também tea mo, Bella. Você sabe que você é muito importante para mim, mas você tem certeza que é isso que você quer? Digo, meus pais moram em Forks, também. Nós podemos encontrar com eles ..." –ele disse mas ela o cortou.

"Tenho certeza, Edward." –ela respondeu confiante. –"Eu quero você para sempre." –Edward sorriu antes de beijá-la apaixonadamente. Ele estava preocupado que ela tinha tomado essa decisão só para agradá-lo. Edward tinha que ter certeza que era o que ela realmente queria. Agora que tinha a resposta, ele estava feliz.

"Então, você quer sair dessa banheira?" –Edward perguntou enquanto a abraçava mais forte. A temperatura do banheiro parecia estar aumentando a cada segundo. Ale do fato, de sua esposa estar sentada nele e suas partes intimas estarem deslizando um sobre o outro. Esta situação estava o deixando excitado. Ele queria estar com ela o dia inteiro e Edward não sabia se agüentaria esperar mais tempo.

"Sim." –Bella respondeu imediatamente. Ela estava quase sem folego por causas dos beijos. Todos os nervos de seu corpo estavam sensíveis e o chamando. Edward não perdeu tempo e logo se levantou com ela ainda em seus braços. Ele então os guiou até a cama. Edward não se importou pelo fato de estarem ensopados. Eles estavam sozinhos e decidiram morar em Forks. Sr. e Sra Cullen definitivamente não iriam perder tempo em comemorar.

* * *

**Oiiii,**

**Mais um capitulo postado e um presente para o feriado. Ele é curtinho, mas espero que tenham gostado e pelo menos animado este feriado. Será que consigo postar todos os dias? Vou tentar hein!!**

**E ai pessu, o que acharam do capitulo? A Rose deu uma lição nas duas, mas será que elas terão a cara de pau de continuar com essa putaria? Ed e Bella em Forks? Humm ... tem muita coisa pela frente. **

**Obrigada por todos os reviews e definitivamente vamos montar um clube contra as bisca 1 e bisca 2! Rs! Elas não se tocam. A fila anda não é? Infelizmente, tem gente que não entende!**

**Bjnhs**

**Dani**


	49. Chapter 49

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

* * *

.: Capitulo 49 :.

Edward estava acordado. Sua mente estava explodindo. Ele tinha tanta coisa para fazer. As provas começaram naquela semana. Edward esteve preso na biblioteca e no apartamento a semana inteira estudando e terminando alguns trabalhos. Na verdade, ele tinha uma prova amanha de manha e pelos tópicos que o professor pediu para estudar, imaginou que seria difícil. Além do mais seu pai havia telefonado e as noticias não foram nada agradáveis. Sua mãe estava doente e internada no hospital.

Edward olhou para o relógio no criado mudo. Era uma da manhã. Ele realmente precisava dormir caso contrário não conseguiria acordar. Edward suspirou levemente antes de mudar o lado. Os olhos estavam fechados, mas não o sono não vinha. Ele acabou encarando o teto. Não demorou muito para sentir a cama se movimentar. Bella o abraçou e ele sentiu seus seios tocarem suas costas. Ela colocou uma de suas mãos na cintura dele enquanto ela deixava beijos carinhosos em seu ombro. Quase que imediatamente sentiu arrepios pelo contato. Ele a deixou continuar por mais alguns minutos até finalmente se virar para ela.

"Ei, o que está fazendo acordada?" –Edward perguntou a puxando para mais perto.

"Eu iria perguntar a mesma coisa." –Bella respondeu enquanto acariciava sua bochecha. –"Essa é quarta vez na semana que você não consegue dormir."

"Como você sabe disso?"

"Eu não preciso ver você para saber que algo está te incomodando." –ela informou. –"Eu posso sentir que algo está errado."

"Você é muito perspicaz." –ele disse com sorrindo.

Ela retornou o gesto antes de responder. –"Você quer falar sobre isso?"

"Não é nada que você não tenha escutado." –ele respondeu.

"Tudo bem. Eu não me importo em escutar novamente." –ela disse.

"Honestamente, é só a vida." –Edward declarou. –"A faculdade, o estágio, meus pais ... eu já estou cansado de tudo. Eu sinto que toda vez que estou bem, sempre alguma merda acontece." –Bella suspirou antes de beijá-lo na testa e nos lábios.

"Eu sei como se sente." –ela disse. Bella então subiu um pouco na cama para que Edward pudesse apoiar sua cabeça em seu peito. Bella começou a passar suas mãos no cabelo dele. Ele ficou focado no ritmo calmo do coração de sua esposa. –"Mas apesar de tudo isso, tem tantas coisas positivas acontecendo também."

"Como?"

"Primeiro, eu vi Dr. Murray te elogiando um dia desses quando estava saindo do hospital com alguns colegas. Eu sei que você tem se esforçado muito e agora está colhendo os resultados."

"Hum, você estava lá?" –Edward disse.

"Sim." –Bella respondeu. –"Vamos dizer que você Sr. Cullen fica muito bem de avental branco e se não fosse pelos seus colegas com certeza eu teria pulado em você e te levado ao vestiário." –ele riu por isso.

"Bom, talvez na próxima vez eu demore um pouco assim você concluir seu plano." –ele comentou.

"É bom mesmo." –ela disse divertida. –"Mas mudando de assunto, logo, as provas vão acabar e teremos mais tempo para ficar juntos."

"É, isso parece bom." –ele concordou.

"E nós teremos mais dinheiro, já que os Clearwater prometeram que iriam me contratar no restaurante neste verão e esse extra irá nos ajudar a pagar esse apartamento maravilhoso que iremos alugar."

"Verdade." –Edward disse animado. Ele não sabia como Bella estava conseguindo, mas ele estava começando a sentir melhor. _Sério, minha esposa é fantástica._

"E quanto aos seus pais, eu sei que está preocupado com sua mãe, mas ela não está sozinha. Ela tem o seu pai que é médico."

"Eu sei, mas eu ainda me sinto culpado." –ele respondeu.

"Quando se sentir assim, você pode desabafar. Você sabe que eu estarei em cada passo que der. Faça chuva ou faça sol, nos bons e maus momentos ..."

"Bella, eu entendi." –Edward interrompeu rindo. Bella estava feliz em escutá-lo rindo. Ela percebeu que o humor dele estava mudando.

"Eu só queria dar um efeito dramático." –ela se defendeu brincando. Edward riu e sentou para olhá-la.

"Você é unica Isabella Swan Cullen." –ele declarou. –"Eu tenho sorte em ter você." –ele disse dando um beijo apaixonado em Bella.

"Humm." –ela gemeu enquanto ele se afastou. –"Eu acho que agora você se sente bem melhor."

"Graças a você." –Edward disse. Ela a encarou por alguns minutos antes de um sorriso torto surgir em sua face.

"Que foi?" –Bella perguntou.

"Ah, nada." –ele respondeu. –"Eu só estava pensando ano passado nessa época do ano, basicamente nos odiávamos. Eu estava com a mimada da Tanya e você com 'eu quero ser um rockstar' James."

"Jacob." –ela corrigiu revirando os olhos. Bella sabia que Edward sempre errava o nome de propósito.

"Tanto faz, é tudo a mesma coisa." –ele disse contraindo os ombros. –"É tão surreal que estamos assim desse jeito."

"Mas é um coisa boa, certo?" –Bella fingiu um olhar ameaçador.

"Definitivamente." –Edward respondeu antes de beijá-la. –"Eu tenho uma confissão a fazer."

"Ow ow." –Bella riu. –"Isso não parece bom."

"Ei, só me escute. Está pronta?"

"Manda ver, Cullen."

"Bom, lá vai. Eu secretamente comparava outras garotas com você." –ele admitiu.

"Como assim?" –Bella perguntou surpresa enquanto sentia um sorriso se formar

"Digo, não sabia exatamente o que eu estava fazendo, mas eu comprava. Desde o dia que eu te conheci você era tão diferente e me irritou o fato de você não ter gostado de mim. Eu sou Edward Cullen, que mulher não iria me querer?"

"Viu, era por isso que eu te 'odiava.'"-Bella disse fazendo aspas no ar. –"Você era tão convencido e eu nunca quis cair na sua lábia por que sabia que era o que você esperava."

"Sim, bom, as outras mulheres que eu conheci depois de você eram muito fáceis." –Edward declarou e quando percebeu o olhar torto dela, logo corrigiu. –"O que eu quero dizer, é que eles eram muito fáceis porque logo caiam na minha. Não tinha desafio. Se eu pedisse para elas fazerem algo, com certeza elas fariam. Mas você não suportou e nem caiu nessa."

"Bingo, Sr." –ela brincou.

"Eu gostava disso e até das nossas brigas, especialmente quando você ficava vermelha e estressada. Era muito sexy." –ele comentou enquanto começava a beijar o pescoço dela.

"Acho que é meu talento." –Bella disse brincando. Ela pode sentir seus olhos fecharem quando a língua de Edward tocou sua pele.

"Bom, já que você fez uma confissão, acho que é justo eu fazer a minha." –ela disse quase ar. Edward gemeu em resposta sem parar de beijá-la. Demorou um minuto para ela formular o que iria dizer quando ela sentiu a boca dele deslizar pelo seu corpo.

"Eu sempre desejei que Jacob fosse como você." –ela revelou. Edward parou de beijá-la a pele exposta de seu estomago e a olhou.

"Sério?" –ele perguntou surpreso. Bella abriu os olhos antes de acenar afirmando. –"Por quê?"

"Como você disse antes, não tinha esse fogo. Ele não conseguia penetrar na minha pele como você. Eu juro que tinha horas, que eu realmente queria dar um tapa em você." –Bella disse balançando sua cabeça. Edward riu. –"Mas acho que ninguém me fez sentir tão viva."

"Eu concordo com você." –ele disse. Edward então se moveu para ficar cara a cara com ela. Foi quando percebeu ela corar.

"O que foi?" –ele respondeu. –"Tem mais alguma coisa?"

"Não." –ela respondeu.

"Mentirosa." –ele a acusou sorrindo. –"Você está escondendo, Sra. Cullen."

"Tudo bem. Eu também … meio que desejava que .. eu desejava que Jacob fosse parecido fisicamente com você." –ela disse rápido. O sorriso Edward logo transformou em um sorriso torto.

"Como?" –ele perguntou.

"Bom, ele era magricelo. Você, com certeza não." –Bella disse. Ela podia imaginar como sua face estava vermelha e ainda por cima não conseguia imaginar que estava contando tudo isso. –"Você é alto e eu adoro homens altos."

"Mais alguma coisa?"

"E eu era atraída pelo seu ..."

"Meu o que?" –ele perguntou intrigado.

"Eu era atraída pelo seu sorriso." –Bella admitiu corando ainda mais. –"Está feliz agora?"

"Extremamente." –Edward proclamou. Seu sorriso torto começou a desaparecer enquanto a olhava. Sua expressão agora estava séria.

"Que foi?" –Bella perguntou preocupada. Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Não é nada ruim." –ele respondeu enquanto acariciava o cabelo dela. –"Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo." –ela respondeu. Bella o beijou. O beijo era longo, devagar e sensual. Ela pode sentir seu corpo inteiro se arrepiar. Quando se afastaram, Bella olhou o relógio.

"Nós precisamos dormir. Já é quase duas da manha e temos que descansar para os exams amanha."

"Tudo bem." –ele suspirou desapontado. Edward sabia que tinha que descansar, mas Bella era intoxicante. –"Vamos dormir, Bella." –Bella sorriu docemente antes de se aconchegar nos braços dele. Depois de alguns minutos Edward começou a ficar sonolento.

"Boa noite, Bella." –ele disse com sono.

"Boa noite, Edward. Bons sonhos."

* * *

"Bella, você ainda está ai?" –Carmen perguntou.

"Sim, você está bem?" –Bella perguntou enquanto mudava o telefone para o outro ouvido. Ela pegou a xícara de chocolate quente que tinha acabado de fazer sobre mesa da cozinha.

"Não, literalmente essa é terceira vez que eu vomito essa manha. Estou me sentindo fraca."

"Sinto muito." –Bella respondeu. –"Você tomou algum remédio?"

"Não, Eleazar foi até a farmácia comprar. Ele ficou em casa hoje para ficar comigo. É culpa dele que estou grávida e que estou assim. Só vou te dar um conselho, prima. A próxima vez que Edward tentar alguma coisa, diga 'não'." –Bella riu pelo comentário sério da prima.

"Eu vou tentar." –Bella brincou. _Mas eu sei que não vou conseguir, _ela pensou com um sorriso. Edward era muito sexy para resistir.

"Então, Renné me disse que você vai se mudar para Forks."

"Sim, eu acho que é o lugar certo para mim e Edward." –Bella disse. –"A Sra. Clearwater até irá me contratar para trabalhar no restaurante dela quando o semestre acabar."

"E Edward? Ele vai trabalhar?" –Carmen perguntou.

"Agora ele está estagiando, quando chegarmos lá, ele vai procurar algo por lá, mas antes eu queria visitar você e meus amigos." –Bella ligou para Angela, Mike e Jane para contar a novidade. Angela e Jane disseram que estavam felizes por ela, mas que sentiriam a falta dela. Mike, não aceitou muito bem a idéia. Bella teve a sensação de que ele tinha ficado bravo. Entretanto, quando perguntou, ele disse que estava tudo bem.

"Eu tenho certeza que seus amigos vão gostar de vê-la, mas eu não estarei aqui."

"Como assim? Por que?" –Bella perguntou confusa.

"Eleazar foi promovido no emprego. Ele vai ser transferido para o estado de Washington." –Bella sentiu seu estomago revirar.

"Aonde em Washington?"

"Seattle."

"Ah, que legal."

"De qualquer forma, semana passada fomos até lá pra encontrar o chefe de Eleazar. Nós olhamos algumas casas, também e já escolhemos uma que gostamos."

"Então, você vai se mudar logo." –Bella concluiu.

"Sim, na metade de abril." –ela respondeu.

"Carmen, que boa maneira de contar." –Bella disse.

"Desculpe, eu gostaria de ter contado antes, mas Eleazar queria ter certeza que tudo daria certo. Não havia motivo em contar a todos se decidíssemos que não nos mudaríamos."

"Ah, bom, eu acho que entendi porque não falou nada antes." –Bella disse um minuto depois.

"Na verdade, eu até achei que ficaria feliz. Seattle é perto de Forks. Podemos nos ver sempre no verão." –_Ela tem razão, _Bella pensou.

"É verdade. Bom agora, estou bem melhor." –ela admitiu.

"Viu, não é tão ruim." –Carmen analisou. –"Você e Edward pode nos visitar se quiserem. Claro que provavelmente não irão me reconhecer por que estarei enorme, mas bom o que eu posso fazer." –Bella riu enquanto revirava os olhos.

"Carmen, você é demais." –Bella disse enquanto olhava o relógio. –"Ah, droga. Carmen, eu preciso ir. Vou encontrar com o pessoal na biblioteca em cinco minutos."

"As provas estão te matando?"

"Definitivamente." –ela respondeu. –"Converso com você mais tarde, certo?"

"Tudo bem e boa sorte com as provas."

"Estou precisando mesmo." –Bella disse. –"Melhoras."

"Obrigada. Tchau."

"Tchau." –ela respondeu antes de desligar o telefone. Bella rapidamente foi até seu quarto pegar sua mochila e seus livros. Depois, ela foi para a biblioteca.

* * *

"Eu percebi que odeio psicologia." –Alice declarou enquanto encarava o laptop. –"Há tantos problemas mentais e é dificil relacioná-los." –todos estavam na biblioteca estudando e fazendo trabalho.

"Por favor, tente estudar química e depois converse comigo." –Rosalie disse.

"Eu disse para você evitar essa aula a todo custo." –Bella disse.

"Eu até evitaria se não estivesse na grade curricular." –ela respondeu. -"Engenharia é muito dificil."

"Eu não aguento mais estatistica. Eu juro faz uma hora que estou tentando resolver esse exercicio sobre variância e nada." –Emmet disse.

"Eu já terminei." –Bella disse. Ela e Emmet estavam na mesma turma de estastica e sabia que ele estava passando.

"Nerd." –Emmet disse com uma falsa tosse.

"Perdedor." –Bella o imitou.

"Sério, parecem que estão no jardim de infância." –Jasper riu.

"Na verdade, falando em estresse, eu estava imaginando o que vocês estão planejando em fazer na próxima semana depois das provas." –Alice disse.

"Alice, não vai me dizer que vai querer ir ao shopping?" –Rosalie riu.

"Isso não é má idéia, Rose. Minhas roupas já estão fora da moda, estou precisando me atualizar." –Alice disse. –"Mas o que eu realmente quis dizer, era que podíamos fazer algo para relaxar na semana do saco cheio."

"Bom, o que você tem em mente?" –Edward perguntou curioso.

"Bem que a gente poderia ir até a casa de meus pais. Eles compraram uma casa em Greendale perto do Lago Michigan. Eu acho que seria ótimo para descansar." –ela propôs.

"Isso parece bom." –Emmet disse. –"Quando vamos?"

"Estava pensando no domingo. Nós poderíamos fazer uma fogueira e beber algumas cervejas. A gente até aproveitaria para queimar nossas anotações. Seria uma ótima maneira de comemorar o fim das provas. E ai topam?"

"Estou dentro." –Emmet respondeu.

"Qualquer desculpa para um fogueira e cerveja." –Rosalie respondeu.

"Jazz?" –Alice perguntou.

"Pode contar comigo, querida."

"Bella? Edward?"

Bella olhou para Edward antes de responder. –"Vamos."

"Fabuloso!" –Alice vibrou um pouco alto.

"Alice!" –Jasper a repreendeu.

"Desculpa." –ela murmurou. –"Não é minha culpa que a biblioteca é tão quieta e chata." –todos sorriram antes de voltar a estudar e fazer seus trabalhos. _Bom, eu terminei, _Bella pensou assim que terminou de passar a limpo o ultimo resultado. Ela decidiu revisar os resultados para garantir que não havia nada errado. Minutos depois, sentiu as mãos de Edward em seu joelho. Bella quase pulou da cadeira pelo contato. Ela olhou para Edward e viu que os olhos dele estavam colados no livro que ele estava lendo. Entretanto, percebeu o sorriso torto em sua face enquanto ele começava a massagear seus joelhos.

Bella continuou a revisar os resultados, mas estava ficando difícil de concentrar. Suas pernas começaram a tremer pelo contato. Um minuto mais tarde, ela sentiu as mãos de Edward deslizar pela sua coxa. Ele agora estava massageando-as. Bella mordeu seus lábios para impedir que um gemido escapasse de seus lábios. Seus amigos estavam bem na frente dela, não seria nada agradável a eles presenciarem o fato. Bella olhou para Edward para que ele parece, mas ele ainda estava focado no livro. _Tudo bem, Bella. E daí que ele está te tocando e te excitando. Você consegue aguentar, _ela pensou. _Só fique tranquila … ah droga! _Bella praticamente pulou da cadeira quando a mão de Edward deslizou entre as suas pernas e apertou a parte interna da coxa.

"Bella, qual o problema?" –Alice perguntou preocupada. Bella sentiu sua face vermelha quando todos a olharam. Ela olhou para Edward. Ele a olhou brevemente antes de voltar sua atenção para o livro. O sorriso torto agora estava enorme.

"Hum, nada." –ela tentou disfarçar. –"Eu ... hum ... eu me lembrei que preciso pegar outro livro. Já volto." –antes que eles pudessem responder, Bella começou a caminhar até o corredor de livros. Ela descansou sobre a prateleira e fechou os olhos. Seu coração estava batendo forte enquanto sua pele ainda estava arrepiada pelo toque de Edward.

"O que esse homem está fazendo comigo?" –ela murmurou suavemente.

"Nada ainda." –Bella pulou quando escutou a voz dele. Ela abriu os olhos e teve certeza que seu marido estava na sua frente com um largo sorriso torto em sua face.

"Edward!" –Bella o repreendeu enquanto batia de leve no braço dele. –"Para de fazer isso?"

"Parar de fazer o que?" –ele respondeu inocente.

"Me assustar desse jeito." –ele esclareceu. –"Eu vou ter um ataque cardíaco."

"Desculpe." –ele disse, mas pareceu que não estava sendo verdadeiro. –"Senti sua falta."

"Então você decidiu me assustar?" –ela perguntou incrédula.

"Você não está assustada." –ele analisou. Sua voz ficou mais baixa e rouca. –"Você está excitada."

"Não, não estou." –ela negou rapidamente. Entretanto, tinha certeza que sua face vermelha dizia o oposto. Ela ofegou quando Edward encurtou a distância entre eles. O corpo dele pressionou o dela contra a prateleira enquanto os lábios dele tocavam a pele sensível do pescoço de Bella. Ela fechou os olhos em resposta e logo deixou um suave gemido escapar de seus lábios quando ele deixou uma trilha de beijos. Por um segundo, ela pensou em afastá-lo. Era um lugar publico e qualquer um poderia o ver, mas ela também sentia falta dele. Esses últimos dias foram bem corridos e quase não tiveram tempo para ficar juntos.

"Você é quente quando está estudando. Você sabia disso?" –Edward murmurou antes de capturar seus lábios. Ele estava sentado tentando ler um livro sobre Saúde Publica, mas não pode deixar de fitar Bella. Ela mordia os lábios, brincava com o anel ou mudava o cabelo de lado expondo a pele branca e macia. Os lábios de Edward praticamente doeram pelo desejo de saborear a pele doce dela. Ele então levou sua mão até a perna dela e a reação de Bella foi o suficiente para excitá-lo.

"Você é um encrenqueiro." –Bella brincou sem quebrar o beijo. O sorriso torto de Edward aumentou ainda mais enquanto o Bella o abraçou mais forte para trazê-lo para mais perto.

"Você não tem idéia." –ele murmurou enquanto uma de suas mãos deslizaram pelo seus seios dela.

"Edward!" –Bella disse enquanto quebrava o beijo e se afastava um pouco. –"Não podemos fazer isso aqui. Alguém pode nos ver."

"Mas eu quero você." –ele disse rouco e sexy. –"Não passamos muito tempo juntos." –seus braços foram até a cintura dela e a trouxe de volta.

"Eu sei, mas você não pode me atacar e começar a me beijar desse jeito na biblioteca." –ela advertiu. Edward suspirou frustrado. Ele estava sofrendo de abstinência. Eles ainda tinham um longo dia pela frente. Bella, tinha monitoria e ele tinha o estágio e algumas aulas. Quando chegassem em casa a noite, provavelmente estariam exaustos. Quem sabe quando teriam outra oportunidade. Ele olhou para o lado e logo ficou animado.

"Vem cá." –ele disse enquanto pegava a mão de Bella e a guiava até uma sala há alguns metros deles.

"O que está acontecendo?" –Bella perguntou quando chegaram a sala. Ele rapidamente a puxou e logo trancou a porta. Sua única resposta foi puxá-la para mais perto e beijá-la. Bella gemeu involuntariamente quando a língua dele provocou a dela. Edward abriu os olhos e notou uma mesa. Enquanto continuava beijar Bella vorazmente, ele começou a levá-la até ela. Uma vez que estavam próximos o suficiente, Edward a agarrou pelo quadril e a colocou sobre a mesa.

"Edward." –Bella ofegou contra os lábios dele. Ela colocou suas pernas em volta da cintura dele para trazê-lo para mais perto. Bella foi pega pelo momento que nem percebeu que Edward estava desabotoando os botões de sua blusa.

"Espera, o que você está fazendo?" –Bella perguntou quando quebrou o beijo.

"Eu estou tentando ter uma rapidinha com minha esposa." –ele respondeu enquanto desabotoava o resto dos botões. Assim que ele viu o sutiã vermelho de sua esposa, logo tirou toda a blusa dela. Ela era tão quente.

"Você não pode estar falando sério? Edward, não podemos fazer sexo aqui!" –_Podemos?_

"Por que não? A porta está trancada, ninguém vai entrar e temos tempo. Vamos aproveitar." –Bella não podia acreditar no que ele estava propondo. Ele realmente queria fazer amor em lugar publico – mais especificamente, dentro da sala de suprimentos da biblioteca.

"E nossos amigos?" –Bella perguntou. Ela já podia imaginar que se Emmet descobrisse iria atormentá-la até a morte. –"Eles ficarão preocupados sobre onde nós estamos."

"Eles não vão ficar. Você está procurando livros e eu supostamente estou conversando com um amigo de classe." –ele disse tirando a blusa.

"E quanto ao volume? A biblioteca é silenciosa. Você acha que ninguém vai escutar?"

"Então fique calada." –ele disse brincando. Bella o olhou indignada antes de bater nos braço dele. Ela não conseguia evitar que as vezes ela gemia alto. Edward era bem dotado e um marido super atencioso.

"Vamos, Bella, estamos perdendo tempo. Vamos viver um pouco." –ele pediu. Edward então a beijou apaixonadamente. O coração de Bella acelerou quando sentiu sua necessidade aumentar. _Ah, que se dane. Vamos ousar! _O fato de estarem fazendo escondido e pela possibilidade de serem pegos fez a situação tornar-se excitante.

"Bom, então depressa, Edward." –ela brincou. –"E faz bem feito." –ele afastou brevemente e sorriu confiante.

"Ah, você sabe que eu faço."

* * *

**Oiii,**

**Olha nem acredito que eu consegui! Rs! Esse feriado rendeu! ^^ E ai gostaram do capitulo e da rapidinha na biblioteca? Só o Edward mesmo! Quem iria resistir a um homem daqueles. Acho que ninguém!**

**Eu estava olhando no MapQuest para ver a distância entre Seattle e Forks ( 245 km) e sabiam que tem uma cidade chamada Carlisle? Fiquei super surpresa. Nossa será que Stephie tirou o nome de lá? Se alguém estiver curioso, é só ir no site do MaPQuest ( www. mapquest. com ). É só aumentar um pouco o zoom para poder ver o nome. Ok, eu acho que estou até atrasada no assunto, mas achei legal que vocês dessem uma olhada.**

**Antes que eu esqueça, ultimamente eu tenho visto tantos volvos na rua. Será que é só eu que vejo? Hoje eu vi um Volvo na cor azul. Não gostei da cor, prefiro o prata. Rs!**

**Obrigada por todos os reviews e não deixam de comentar!**

**Bjnhs**

**Dani**


	50. Chapter 50

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

* * *

.: Capitulo 50 :.

_21 de Março de 2009_

Era sábado e as provas assim como o estágio de Edward e a monitoria de Bella havia terminado. Eles iriam aproximar o máximo a semana do saco cheio.

"E ai Dr. Cullen." –ela murmurou indo em direção a Edward. –"Eu disse que se eu te visse mais uma vez nesse avental, não resistiria." –ela deixou um caminho de beijos no pescoço dele. Uma das mãos dele foram até o cabelo de Bella enquanto suas mãos deslizaram e pelo corpo dela caindo em seu bumbum. Ele a puxou para mais perto. Bella gemeu quando sentiu o quanto ele estava excitado.

Ela ficou de pezinhos e sussurrou sedutora no ouvido dele. –"Eu tenho uma surpresa para você lá em cima."

"Então, vamos." –Edward pediu. Sua pele já excitado assim como outras partes de seu corpo. Por mais que gostasse de beijá-la no estacionamento em frente ao prédio que moravam, não poderia fazer certas coisas. Ele rapidamente a pegou pela mão e a guiou pela escada.

Edward, entretanto, não conseguiu ficar muito tempo longe dela. Uma vez que chegaram ao topo da escada, ele a puxou para si e começou a atacar sua boca ferozmente. Bella cravou uma de suas mãos no cabelo dele e com a outra segurou o ombro para se apoiar. Seus joelhos já estavam amolecendo. Edward a abraçou ainda mais forte enquanto a guiava até a porta do apartamento. Estava escuro, mas Edward conseguiu pegar as chaves e colocar na fechadura. Sua boca nunca deixou a dela. Ele aprofundou o beijo e quando estava pronto para abrir a porta, escutou alguém pigarrear, arruinando o momento.

Bella pulou de susto quando escutou. Ela relutantemente afastou seus lábios dos de Edward para ver da onde tinha vindo o barulho. Bella olhou um pouco a sua esquerda. Foi então que percebeu as pessoas que estavam lá. _Meu Deus!_

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" –ela perguntou surpresa enquanto olhava Angela, Jane e Mike parados a sua frente.

"Queriamos ver você." –Jane disse com um sorriso.

"Já que você vai se mudar e não vai para Phoenix, imaginamos em visitá-la." –Angela explicou. –"É semana do saco cheio e é uma ótima oportunidade para sairmos e nos divertir com nossa amiga antes que não a vejamos mais."

"Ei, vocês irão me ver, sim."-Bella respondeu enquanto ela saia dos braços de Edward e cumprimentava seus amigos com um abraço. –"De quem foi a idéia?"

"Minha." –Mike falou pela primeira vez. –"Estávamos com saudades, Swan." – ele então a abraçou forte. Edward tentou manter sua expressão neutra. Ele não ligava por Angela e Jane os visitar. Mike, entretanto, só estava lá há dois minutos e já estava se aproveitando de Bella.

"Na verdade, é Cullen agora." –ele corrigiu. Assim que Mike deixou Bella, Edward colocou seus braços sobre Bella e a trouxe para mais perto. Bella olhou os dois e já pode sentir a tensão entre eles.

"Está um pouco frio aqui fora. Porque não entramos?" –Bella sugeriu. Eles precisaram se distrair antes que os dois saíssem na porrada.

"Isso seria ótimo." –Jane disse. Seus dentes estavam rangendo pelo frio.

"Parecia estar bem quente alguns minutos atrás." –Mike comentou. Seus olhos ainda estavam colados em Edward.

"Bom, desculpe por interromper." –Angela disse. Bella percebeu ela o cutucar com o cotovelo discretamente. –"Chegamos há uma hora, deixamos nossas coisas no hotel e depois acabamos aqui esperando por vocês."

"Tudo bem." –Bella disse enquanto abria a porta do apartamento. –"Edward acabou de sair do estágio e ficou sabendo que recebeu um aumento. Nós estávamos ... hum ... meio que ..."

"Comemorando?" –Jane completou com um sorriso. Bella a olhou brevemente.

"Sim." –ela respondeu corando. A porta finalmente estava aberta e eles entraram.

"Esse lugar é bem legal." –Angela comentou.

"Obrigada. Desculpe a bagunça, eu estava ocupada com as provas, a monitoria e arrumando as malas." –Bella explicou.

"Ah, tudo bem. Você deveria ver meu quarto agora. Eu garanto a você que não vai conseguir ver o chão." –Jane comentou.

"Gente, podem se sentar no sofá." –Edward disse enquanto estavam na sala.

"Obrigada." –Jane comentou educada enquanto os três se sentavam. Bella e Edward acabaram sentando na mesinha.

"Porque está arrumando as malas? Eu pensei que vocês fossem se mudar só em maio?" –Mike amalisou.

"Não vamos, mas nossa amiga Alice nos convidou … merda." –Bella murmurou quando percebeu a confusão. Ela olhou para Edward. –"Esqueci completamente da Alice."

"Quem é Alice?" –Angela perguntou.

"Ela é uma de nossas amigas." –Edward respondeu. –"Ela nos convidou para ir a casa de campo essa semana."

"Viu, eu disse que deveríamos ter ligado antes." –Jane murmurou para Mike.

"Eu não sabia. Bella não mencionou nada disso." –ele se defendeu.

"Bom, foi meio de repente." –Bella disse.

"Ah, bom, não queríamos nos intrometer." –Angela explicou.

"Não, tudo bem." –ela respondeu. Bella olhou para Edward. Ele sabia o que ela iria propor e não gostou nada. –"Eu vou falar com Alice e dizer que vocês irão. Pelo que ela disse, a casa é grande e tenho certeza que há vários quartos."

"Sério? Isso seria ótimo." –Mike respondeu.

"Até quando vocês vão ficar?" –Edward perguntou. Ele queria saber quanto tempo teria que agüentar Mike.

"Alguns dias. Nosso vôo sai quinta feira de manhã." –Jane informou. _Que tortura, _Edward pensou.

"Bom, nós vamos para casa de Alice amanhã a tarde. Eu vou ligar a ela e ver o que dirá." –Bella disse enquanto se levantava para pegar o telefone.

"Bella, posso beber um pouco de água?" –Angela perguntou.

"Não, pode pegar na cozinha." –ela respondeu. –"Tem refrigerante light na geladeira também."

"Eu quero." –Jane disse. As duas garotas se levantaram e seguiram Bella na cozinha, deixando Edward e Mike na sala se encarando.

"Então …" –Mike começou. – " … você realmente conseguiu."

"O que?" –Edward perguntou. Seu olhar não saiu de Mike.

"Conseguiu que Bella confiasse em você."

"Bom, eu sou o marido dela." –ela analisou. –"Se há alguém que ela deveria contar, sou eu."

" '_Deveria'." –_Mike enfatizou.

"E o que você quis dizer com isso?" –Edward perguntou com olhos semi cerrados.

"Significa que mesmo que você tenha convencido Bella de que você é um cara bom, eu não acredito. Algum dia, você vai magoá-la e vai ser eu que vou ter quer cuidar dela."

"Ah, você acha que você vai ter que cuidar. Eu acho que o certo é que você quer." –Edward acusou.

"Eu sou amigo dela. Sempre a ajudarei." –Mike declarou.

"Eu não estou falando em você ser o amigo dela. Já que você está sendo honesto comigo, eu acho que é justo ser honesto com você." –Edward começou. –"Eu acho você um bosta. Eu vejo o modo como olha Bella e como você aproveita qualquer oportunidade para tocá-la. Não sou cego. Já estou falando, eu não quero que isso aconteça."

"Bom, Bella não parece ter problemas com isso." –ele disse. –"E eu não vou parar de ser carinhoso com minha melhor amiga, só porque você está sendo ciumento."

"Na verdade, ela está incomodada com a situação. Ela só não te contou ainda." –Edward respondeu enquanto sentia sua raiva aumentar. –"Se eu fosse você, não provocava. Eu não sou ciumento. Eu amo Bella e confio nela. Você, ao contrário, é um duas caras. Não pense que não estou observando todos os seus movimentos em volta da minha esposa."

"Você diz isso agora, mas não tem como você vigiar toda hora. Eu a conheço desde éramos crianças e ela confia em mim. Você acha que ela confia mais em você do que em mim?" –ele desafiou com um sorriso zombador. Edward estava a dois passos para quebrar o cara no meio. Foi quando Bella interrompeu.

"Então, eu falei com Alice e ela disse que tudo bem. Parece que vocês irão viajar conosco." –ela anunciou enquanto Jane e Angela a seguiram até a sala.

"Mal posso esperar." –Mike comentou com um sorriso. –"Tenho certeza que vai ser uma semana inesquecível." –enquanto Edward os olhava, ele não pode deixar de pensar que Mike estava certo. Iria ser uma memorável semana do saco cheio. Ele só não sabia se seria boa ou ruim.

* * *

"Uau, foi impressionante." –Bella riu.

"Com certeza. Vou lembrar per décadas." –Angela zombou.

"Eu tirei foto." –Jane anunciou.

"Ha ha ha." –Mike murmurou sarcástico enquanto ele passava as mãos em suas costas machucadas.

"Eu disse para você não tentar." –Bella declarou.

"Ei, eu era um bom skatista." –ele se defendeu.

"Claro, há cinco anos atrás." –Jane disse. Eles estavam andando no píer perto do lago. Era segunda feira a tarde quando viram alguns adolescentes andando de skate e Mike querendo relembrar dos velhos tempos queria tentar algumas manobras. Um dos garotos emprestou o skate ansioso em ver se Mike poderia fazer o que ele havia prometido. Infelizmente, minutos depois Mike perdeu o equilíbrio e acabou caindo.

"Cala a boca." –ele murmurou quando finalmente chegaram na casa de Alice.

"Você precisa de gelo?" –Bella perguntou.

"Estou bem."

"Ah, não seja machão. Eu percebi que está tentando preservar sua masculinidade depois do vexame publico ..." –Angela começou a dizer.

"Por favor, para!" –Mike a interrompeu enquanto entravam pela porta.

"Ai vocês estão! Vocês sumiram!" –Alice disse.

"Desculpe, nós fomos até o píer." –Bella explicou. –"Que foi Alice?"

"Eu achei algumas lojas no centro da cidade. Eu queria saber se vocês querem ir até lá?"

"Sim, isso seria ótimo." –Jane respondeu.

"Eu também vou." –Angela respondeu.

"Bella?" –Alice perguntou.

"Eu vou passar." –Bella respondeu. Ela não estava afim de comprar nada e além disso precisava economizar dinheiro. –"Mas vocês podem ir." –ela não importava em ficar de fora. Bella estava feliz que seus amigos estavam se dando bem.

"Tudo bem. Você e Rosalie não são divertidas."

"Ah, Rosalie não vai?" –Bella perguntou.

"Não, ela e Emmet foram dar uma volta romântica pelo lago ou algo parecido." –Alice respondeu. –"Meninas, então vamos! Eu posso escutar um par de brincos chamando meu nome." -minutos depois, as três garotas saíram. Bella caminhou até a cozinha. Era enorme, assim como o restante da casa. Alice não tinha exagerado quando disse o que a casa era gigantesca.

"Sabe, parece uma boa idéia." –Mike comentou um minuto depois.

"O que?" –Bella perguntou pegando um pouco de gelo no freezer.

"Caminhar perto do lago." –ele respondeu. –"Está ventando, mas está um dia bonito. O que você acha?"

"Mike, você acabou de cair feio. Você realmente acha que caminhar vai ajudá-lo?" –Bella analisou.

"Eu vou ficar bem. Vêm, nós só temos mais dois dias juntos. Temos que fazer valer a pena." –ele pediu. Bella hesitou por um momento. Ela não queria que Mike se machucasse ainda mais, mas assim que viu o olhar dele, ela cedeu.

"Ok, vamos. Mas se você não agüentar, iremos voltar. Certo?"-ela perguntou.

"Sim, mãe." –ele zombou antes de colocar o braço no ombro de Bella e a guiá-la até a porta. Quando estavam saindo, encontraram Jasper e Edward no caminho.

"E ai, onde vão?" –Jasper disse recuperando o folêgo.

"Nós vamos dar uma volta no lago." –Mike respondeu enquanto abraçava Bella mais forte. Ela sorriu sem graça, mas não deixou de perceber que Edward estava encarando Mike. Ah, está na hora de eu fazer algo.

"Então, o que vocês fizeram?" –Bella perguntou. Ela discretamente saiu perto de Mike e caminhou até Edward. –"Vocês estão suados."

"Nós fomos correr." –Edward respondeu. Bella acenou e o olhou preocupada que só ele percebeu.

"Nós estávamos indo tomar uma ducha antes do jantar." –Jasper adicionou.

"Ah, ok. Então eu acho que verei vocês mais tarde." –ela disse abraçando Edward. Então ficou de pezinho e murmurou no ouvido dele. –"Vou conversar com ele." –Edward a olhou agradecido enquanto a puxava para mais perto para beijá-la.

"Bella." –Mike pediu depois de pigarrear. Ela iria se afastar, mas Edward a abraçou mais forte e aprofundou o beijo. Automaticamente Bella sentiu ficar fora de si. Edward sempre tinha esse poder de esquecer tudo a sua volta. Até os comentários de Mike pareciam desaparecer. Somente quando Edward terminou o beijo que voltou ao normal.

"Bella" – Mike disse agitado. –"Nós precisamos ir."

"Já vou." –ela respondeu sem ar. –"Assim que minhas pernas voltarem ao normal." –ela murmurou baixo. Edward, porém, escutou e em resposta sorriu torto.

"Bella." –Mike pediu novamente quando ela ainda não se mexia.

"Te beijo mais tarde." –Edward declarou enquanto deixava Bella ir. Ela acenou afirmando enquanto tentava voltar ao normal. Um segundo depois, Mike praticamente estava a puxando pelo braço. Edward sorriu torto enquanto entrava na casa.

"Foi realmente necessário?" –Jasper riu.

"Sim." –Edward disse. Seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais. Mike poderia se gabar por sua amizade com Bella, mas ele não tinha esse efeito sobre ela. –"Você sabe que gostou."

"Na verdade, eu tive que lutar para não vomitar." –ele respondeu. –"Ver vocês se pegando não é muito legal, mas ver a cara de Mike foi bem engraçado." –Edward contou a Jasper tudo sobre Mike e o jeito que ele com Bella. Depois da tensão no carro durante a viagem, Edward precisava desabafar.

"Então, você agora acredita?" –Edward perguntou. –"Eu te disse que ele sentia mais que amizade por Bella." –Jasper pensou que Edward só estava sendo ciumento por toda essa história do Mike ser melhor amigo de Bella. Edward sempre dizia que não era o caso.

"Ele está totalmente afim dela." –Jasper concordou. –"Na verdade, eu até pensei que ele iria puxar uma arma ou qualquer coisa parecida. Ele estava puto." –Bom, Edward pensou. Mostrei quem manda aqui.

"Bom, agora ele sabe como é. Você viu o jeito que os braços dele estava em Bella?" –Edward perguntou irritado. Sé de pensar nisso seu sangue ferveu.

"Sim, eu vou ficar de olho nele também." –Jasper declarou. –"Ele parece meio ... astuto. Eu não confio nele."

"Obrigada, Jasper. Eu agradeço." –Edward respondeu.

"Aliás, que gotas, você está afim de sair amanhã?" –ele perguntou.

"Sair para onde?"

"Ao jogo de baseball." –Jasper esclareceu. –"O jogo é amanha a noite."

"Ah, merda." –Edward murmurou. –"Eu esqueci completamente." –ele ainda tinha o ingresso do jogo que ele havia ganhado de Natal na sua carteira. Era um dos jogos finais da temporada que estava louco em assistir.

"Bom, saber que meu presente causou uma impressão." –Jasper zombou.

"Sinto muito." –Edward se desculpou. –"É que tem tanta coisa acontecendo como a faculdade, eu e Bella nos mudarmos e o problema com meus pais. Eu realmente esqueci."

"Tudo bem, eu sei disso e por isso que precisa de um descanso. Nada melhor do que ir ao jogo de baseball com seu amigo, engraçado, esperto ..."

"Jasper, cala a boaca." –Edward riu.

" ... e atlético."

"Você esqueceu de mencionar gay." –Edward acrescentou. Ele riu ainda mais quando Jasper deu um soco em seu braço.

"Sabe, eu até entendo por que Bella te odiava. Você é um idiota." –Jasper zombou antes de entrar em seu quarto.

"Pelo menos não sou gay!" –Edward gritou. Ele rapidamente foi para o quarto e desviou do tênis que Jasper havia jogado. Edward riu enquanto balançava a cabeça. Edward não conseguia acreditar que tinha esquecido dos ingressos. Ele queria ir, só havia um porém, Mike. Ele não estaria lá pra ficar de olho nele. Foi quando decidiu que iria conversar com Rosalie ou até mesmo Alice. Elas tinham um sexto sentido e saberia lidar com a situação, porque como Jasper havia dito, Mike era astuto. E não havia possibilidade de que Edward iria deixar essa história de lado.

* * *

**Oiii,**

**Eu juro que tentei postar ontem, mas não consegui. Acabei dormindo a tarde inteira. Rs! Final de feriado com chuva e sem luz não é nada agrádavel! Mas espero que o feriado de vocês tenha sido divertido. ^^**

**Obrigada por todos os reviews e espero que não me matem por ter trazido de volta o Mike. **

**Bjnhs**

**Dani**


	51. Chapter 51

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

* * *

.: Capitulo 51 :.

Naquela noite Bella estava quieta na mesa jantar enquanto todos conversavam animados a sua volta. Sua conversa com Mike há algumas horas atrás não foi nada agradável. Ele estava muito pegajoso e sentimental. Bella estaria mentindo se ela dissesse que não sentiu um pouco desconfortável e apenas reforçou a idéia de que ela não poderia fraquejar. Bella tinha que conversar com Mike sobre seu comportamento. Ela mencionou casualmente, pois não queria pegá-lo de surpresa. Infelizmente, foi isso que aconteceu. Ele ficou magoado e em choque pelas acusações. Ela tentou explicar que se importava com ele, mas que as ações dele eram inapropriadas algumas vezes.

Foi então que mundo desabou. Mike disse que a verdadeira razão por ela estar pensando desta forma era por causa de Edward. Ele alegou que ela havia mudado e que ela estava desistindo de tudo de bom na vida dela por causa de um homem que no final a magoaria. Não ruim o bastante, Bella descobriu de Mike que Edward o havia confrontado e que não tinha sido nada amigável. Neste momento, Bella não sabia o que pensar.

"Isso é muito engraçado." –Alice riu da história que Angela contou sobre Ben.

"Eu sei. Eu disse a ele que iria tomar um choque se ele forçasse o plugue, mas ele não escutou." –Angela explicou. –"A cabelo dele ficou em pé por uma semana." –todos na mesa gargalharam. Edward olhou para Bella e rapidamente seu sorriso diminuiu. Ela estava distante desde que chegou da caminhada no lago. Mike estava quieto também. Algo havia acontecido e Edward não conseguia imaginar o que. Tudo que sabia era que se ele a tivesse magoado, o cara estaria morto no fim da noite.

"Eu me lembro disso. Foi hilário." –Jane comentou. –"Mas isso não é tão engraçado como aquela vez que fomos ao circo e que Bella se assustou quando viu o palhaço."

"Ah, foi muito engraçado." –Angela riu.

"Bella você lembra?" –Angela perguntou. –"Bella? Bella?!"

"Hãh?" –Bella perguntou. Ela estava perdida em seu pensamento enquanto brincava com a comida em seu prato.

"Bella, o que foi?" –Alice perguntou preocupada. –"Você está muito quieta."

"Hum, nada." –ela respondeu vaga.

"Ela não é a única." –Jane disse. –"Mike, você ainda está aqui?"

"Que?" –ele perguntou sisudo.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" –Jasper perguntou. Um segundo depois todos olharam curiosos os dois.

"Bella." –Edward disse enquanto colocava sua mão no joelho dela.

"Na verdade, eu não estou me sentindo bem." –ela explicou. –"Eu acho que vou me deitar um pouco." –antes que alguém pudesse responder algo, ela se levantou rapidamente e subiu as escadas. Todos os olhares estavam a deixando sem graça e sentar a frente de Mike depois de uma briga péssima não ajudou muito. Assim que chegou ao quarto, deitou na cama e fechou os olhos. Mal havia passado um minuto quando escutou a porta abrir. Ela nem precisou abrir os olhos para saber que era Edward.

"Você está bem?" –ele perguntou. Edward não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo e estava preocupado. Bella estava estranha a noite inteira.

"Um pouco." –ela murmurou com olhos fechados. Edward caminhou até ela e deitou perto dela.

"Quer conversar?" –ele perguntou enquanto acariciava o cabelo dela.

"Não estou muito afim." –ela respondeu. Dessa vez ela o olhou. Edward se inclinou para beijar suavemente a testa dela.

"Talvez você devesse tentar." –ele a encorajou. Bella suspirou antes de fechar os olhos rapidamente.

"Eu e Mike brigamos." –ela disse.

"Sobre o que?"

"Sobre o modo como ele age quando está perto de mim. Eu disse casualmente, mas ele ficou ofendido." –Bella explicou. –"O olhar magoado na face dele ... foi de cortar o coração. Somos amigos há tanto tempo e eu acho que nunca brigamos tão feio."

"O que ele disse?" –Edward perguntou enquanto continuava a passar seus dedos no cabelo de Bella. Ele estava puto com a situação, mas estava mantendo a calma por ela.

"Resumindo, ele disse que eu mudei. Falou que estou sacrificando minha vida e minha felicidade para fazer o que você quer e que a única razão para dizer aquilo a ele era porque você havia pedido." –Bella disse. –"Ele também mencionou o fato de que um dia você me magoaria."

"Que otário." –Edward murmurou agitado. Ele estava resistindo a vontade de descer as escadas e dar um soco em Mike.

"Ele disse ainda que você o confrontou outro dia." –ela adicionou. –"É verdade?"

"Sim." –ele admitiu.

"Ótimo." –Bella suspirou. Ela então se afastou e ficou em pé. –"Edward, porque você fez isso? Eu disse que conversaria com ele."

"Bella, eu não fiz e nem falei nada ruim. Ele estava sendo folgado e eu disse que não iria ficar aturando as asneiras dele."

"Edward!" –Bella advertiu. –"Eu não acredito que você fez isso. Você sabe o quanto piorou a situação? Mike acha que eu estou o rejeitando e além disso ficou chateado por você ter sido rude."

"Bella, ele começou." –Edward defendeu enquanto se levantava.

"Edward, isso é muito jardim de infância." –ela murmurou revirando os olhos.

"Eu não fiz nada de errado." –ele enfatizou. –"Ele já não gosta de mim, Bella. Eu não iria ficar calado e deixá-lo falar bosta sobre mim na minha cara."

"Edward, ele disse que ele tentou ser legal com você, mas você o cortou."

"Isso não é verdade!" –Edward disse bravo. _Eu vou matar aquele desgraçado!_ –"Foi ele quem começou."

"Não foi o que ele disse." –ela reforçou.

"Bom, não foi o que aconteceu. Desde quando você acredita mais nele do que em mim?" – a este ponto Edward estava furioso. Mike havia invertido as coisas só para que ele parecesse o vilão da história.

"Só estou dizendo o que ele comentou." –Bella respondeu nervosa. Ela também estava confusa. De um lado estava sua amizade de 16 anos e do outro, seu marido.

"Bom, parece que você realmente acreditou."

"Eu não sei em quem acreditar. Tenho duas histórias diferentes de duas pessoas importantes em minha vida. O que eu devo pensar?" –ela perguntou enquanto o tom de sua voz aumentava.

"Bom, quando você descobrir, me avise." –Edward gritou. Estava sendo difícil para ele processar tudo. Como ela poderia acreditar nas palavras de Mike em vez da dele? Por Deus, ele era seu marido. Ela realmente pensou que ele mentiria?

"Edward, o que você está fazendo?" –Bella perguntou enquanto o via jogar algumas coisas na mala.

"Arrumando a mala." –ele disse curto e grosso.

"O que? Mas por quê?"

"Porque eu e Jasper vamos ver o jogo de baseball com os ingressos que ganhei no Natal. Vamos ficar fora por uma noite."

"Porque está arrumando agora?"

"Só quero ter certeza de que eu peguei tudo. Não quero acordá-la amanhã."

"Edward, isso não faz sentido. Você vai dormir aqui de qualquer jeito." –Bella analisou. Ela não entendia onde ele estava querendo chegar.

"Bom, não vou dormir aqui esta noite." –ele declarou.

"Como assim?" –ela perguntou surpresa.

"Eu vou ficar em dos quartos de hospedes hoje a noite. Assim você pode ficar tranqüila com seus pensamentos 'conflitantes'." –ele disse fazendo aspas no ar.

"Droga. Edward. Isso é ridículo." –Bella gritou.

"Não, não é. O que é ridículo é como você pode ser tão cega com toda essa situação. Mike é apaixonado por você. Nenhum amigo é pegajoso e sentimental desse jeito. Emmet e Jasper não estão na sua cola toda hora. E claro, que eles não inventam histórias para você duvidar de mim."

"Edward, eu nunca disse que duvidei de você." –Bella retorquiu.

"Você não precisou, Bella. Você pode não ter dito, mas você duvidou. Eu escutei pelo seu tom de voz. Quando você decidir, fale comigo." –ele então começou a ir até a porta. Não tinha como passar a noite com ela. Só o fato de ela acreditar em Mike o deixou magoado.

"Edward." –Bella pediu com lágrimas nos olhos. –"Por favor, não vá." –ela correu até ele e bloqueou a porta. –"Você sabe que eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo, mas não posso ficar aqui assim. As coisas que Mike me disse foram duras e desrespeitosas. Ele estava tentando me tirar do sério, mas eu nunca disse nada dele para você que o fizesse parecer um cara mal. Eu posso não suportá-lo, mas sei que ele é seu amigo e respeito."

"Edward." –ela disse em um tom de choro enquanto umas lágrimas deslizavam pelas suas bochechas. Ele as secou. Depois a beijou na testa.

"Te vejo na quarta feira." –ele disse antes de se afastar e sair do quarto.

* * *

Era meia noite e Bella ainda estava chorando. A 'semana do saco cheio' deveria ser divertida e relaxante. Em vez disso, estava se transformando em um completo desastre. Era apenas o segundo dia na casa de Alice e ela já tinha brigado feio com seu amigo e seu marido. Ela eventualmente pensou que isso poderia acontecer. Mike e Edward não se davam bem e Bella estava no meio deles. Ela chorou ainda mais quando viu o espaço vazio ao seu lado. Bella não conseguiria dormir bem sem Edward e essa noite não seria diferente. Minutos depois escutou a porta abrir.

"Edward?" –Bella perguntou sentando.

"Não, somos nós." –Alice respondeu enquanto ela, Rosalie, Angela e Jane entraram no quarto.

"Bella, você está bem?" –Angela perguntou.

"Não." –ela disse num tom de voz fraco. Bella estava tão triste para esconder. A situação virou um desastre em tão pouco tempo. Quase que imediatamente, suas amigas foram sentar na cama.

"Bella, o que aconteceu?" –Alice respondeu enquanto passava sua mão nas costas dela. Jane levantou e pegou uma caixa de lenço sobre o criado mudo antes de entregar a Bella.

"Obrigada." –ela disse pegando. Bella enxugou os olhos molhados e assou o nariz. _Eu devo estar tão atraente, _ela pensou sarcástica.

"Bella." –Rosalie pediu. –"Por favor, conte o aconteceu."

"Eu briguei com Mike e Edward hoje e foi horrível." –Bella disse depois de alguns minutos. Suas lágrimas ainda caiam enquanto tentava desesperadamente manter suas emoções sobre controle. Bella, então contou tudo o que havia acontecido para suas amigas.

"Bella, eu sinto muito." –Alice disse depois que ela terminou. –"Nós escutamos você e Edward gritando. Pareceu bem intenso."

"É tudo minha culpa." –Bella murmurou. Ela se acalmou um pouco depois de ter tirado tudo isso do peito dela. –"Eu não soube ligar com a situação." –embora Bella estivesse confusa pelas circunstâncias, ela sabia no fundo do coração em quem confiava.

"O que você teria feito de diferente?" –Angela perguntou.

"Honestamente, eu deveria ter contado a Edward que acredito nele e deveria me impor mais com Mike. Eu só ... eu ... eu estou tão assustada e não sei se estou pronta para saber o que está realmente acontecendo." –Bella explicou. Por mais que tentasse negar, Bella não podia deixar de sentir uma sensação desconfortável quando Mike a tocava e ela não poderia ignorar o fato de o comportamento dele sugeria que ele tinha ciúmes. Jane e Angela deram uma chance a Edward, mas Mike manteve resistente. Havia tantos sinais apontando para uma verdade que Bella não queria aceitar.

"Eu preciso fazer uma pergunta, especialmente a vocês." –Bella disse a Angela e Jane. –"Eu quero uma resposta honesta." –todas acenaram positivamente. –"Vocês realmente acreditam que os sentimentos de Mike vão além da amizade?" –ela precisava saber a opinião delas. Se Bella fosse confrontar Mike a respeito do assunto, tinha que ter certeza que ela e Edward não eram os únicos que perceberam.

"Sim." –Jane disse suavemente. –"Ele é nosso amigo, mas ele é muito possessivo com você e eu acho que só aumentou ao longo os anos."

"Eu concordo." –Angela adicionou. –"Ele sempre teve uma queda por você e acho que ele nunca conseguiu te esquecer mesmo." –Bella acenou enquanto absorvia tudo que ela haviam dito.

"Rosalie, Alice, o que acham? Sabe, baseado em tudo que vocês viram até agora?" –Bella perguntou.

"Eu acho possível." –Rosalie respondeu. –"Ele te olhou bastante durante o jantar de domingo e eu percebi o modo que ele olha você e Edward quando estão juntos. Ele definitivamente está com ciúmes."

"Eu estou com Rose." –Alice respondeu. –"Ele tem uma queda por você, Bella. Até Emmet e Jasper perceberam e sabem como eles são."

"Ok, obrigada." –Bella respondeu. Agora que suas suspeitas foram confirmadas, Bella sabia que deveria confrontar Mike e eles tinham que conversar abertamente sobre o assunto. –"Eu precisava disso."

"Então, o que você vai fazer?" –Rosalie perguntou depois de um minuto de silêncio.

"Eu vou conversar com Mike amanhã. Isso não pode demorar muito." –Bella declarou. Não era justo com ela muito menos com Edward. Ela olhou para Angela e Jane. –"Desculpe, eu sei que somos amigas há muito tempo e que as coisas irão mudar um pouco ..."

"Bella, nós entendemos." –Angela respondeu. –"Faça o que for melhor para você e Edward."

"Não importa o que aconteça, estaremos sempre presentes quando precisar." –Jane assegurou.

"Muito obrigada." –Bella disse enquanto as abraçava. –"Obrigada por virem. Está tarde e certamente estão cansadas."

"Bom, nós ficamos preocupadas." –Alice disse. –"Além do mais, escutamos você chorar."

"Vocês me escutaram?" –Bella perguntou surpresa e envergonhada. Todas elas acenaram positivamente. –"Nossa, me sinto como uma idiota."

"Não se preocupe." –Rosalie disse. –"Você teve um dia difícil, então é compreensível."

"Falando nisso, você deveria descansar." –Angela avisou. –"Você vai precisar estar 100% amanhã."

"Verdade." –Bella concordou enquanto suas amigas se levantaram. Ela abraçou todas e agradeceu mais uma vez antes que saíssem. Depois ela se cobriu, mas não conseguia dormir. Ela precisava de Edward.

* * *

Edward encarou o teto. A briga com Bella repetia sempre em sua mente e como se não fosse ruim o bastante, o fato de escutá-la chorar o fez sentir ainda pior. Ele deu tudo de si para não se levantar e ir até ao quarto para confortá-la, mas ele manteve resoluto. Bella tinha decisões a tomar e precisava de tempo para pensar. Ele estava puto com a situação, mas entendia porque ela estava confusa.

Edward conhecia seus amigos há muito tempo e se eles achassem que ele estava cometendo um erro e não gostassem de Bella, provavelmente ficaria perdido e não saberia em quem acreditar. Apesar disso, Edward sabia que no final escolheria Bella. Ela era sua esposa e a amava. Não daria a mínima para opinião dos outros. Edward só desejava que Bella conseguisse enxergar que Mike não desistiria. Eles poderiam ser amigos há muito tempo, mas agora certamente ele estava fingindo e a colocando em uma posição desconfortável. Se isso não fosse um bom exemplo de egoísmo, então Edward não saberia mais o que pensar.

Depois de um tempo, ele ficou um pouco mais tranqüilo, pois não escutou mais o choro. Edward fechou os olhos e rezou para que o sono viesse. Infelizmente, não foi o que aconteceu. Ele saberia que demoraria a dormir sem Bella. Era para ela estar em seus braços. Tudo que tinha que fazer ir até o quarto onde ela estava, mas o orgulho o impediu. Então ele ficou na cama sozinho e com olhos bem abertos. _Esse teto é maravilhoso, _ele pensou secamente. Minutos depois, um barulho suave interrompeu seus pensamentos.

"Edward, você está acordado?" –Bella sussurrou. Ele sentiu a garganta secar e seu coração acelerar quando escutou a voz.

"Sim." –ele respondeu suavemente. Ele pensou em não responder e fingir que estava dormindo, mas seria muito infantil. E para Bella estar em seu quarto, era porque queria conversar e resolver a situação.

"Será que podemos conversar?" –ela respondeu. _Eu sabia._

"Ok." –ele respondeu enquanto se sentava. Bella sentou a frente dele. O quarto estava escuro, mas a luz do luar passou entre as janelas e era o suficiente para que pudessem se ver. Bella estava com roupão de banho e com seu cabelo preso em um coque mal feito. Era óbvio perceber que ela havia chorado. Seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos.

"Eu não quero que você viaje amanhã com nós brigados." –Bella disse enquanto o olhava.

"Nem eu." –ele murmurou. Ela respirou fundo antes de continuar.

"Desculpe e quero que saiba que eu realmente acredito em você, Edward. Eu não queria que parecesse que não. Eu estava triste e não conseguia imaginar o porque Mike falaria algo. Na verdade, eu sei, mas não queria realmente admitir. Digo, quem gostaria de saber que seu melhor amigo está apaixonado e escondendo esse sentimento por anos? Ou que seu amigo iria tão baixo como sabotar o relacionamento de sua amiga para conseguir o quer?"

"Bella …" –Edward começou mas ela continuou.

"Eu não queria enxergar, Edward. Se eu fosse honesta comigo mesma, saberia que estaria perdendo uma amizade muito importante."

"Bella ..."

"Mas ao mesmo tempo, você é meu marido e eu te amo. Eu nunca quero te perder, ou que você pense que estou de colocando em segundo plano, Edward. Eu não estou e nunca o colocarei. Você é meu melhor amigo agora e se as pessoas não aceitarem ou respeitarem, então não quero elas em minha vida." –ela terminou resoluta. Edward acenou e sentiu seu coração bater mais forte depois das palavras. Ele notou Bella morder os lábios e foi então que percebeu que só havia beijado cedo naquele dia e para ele, já era muito tempo.

"Eu te amo." –ele murmurou antes de capturar os lábios dela. Bella gemeu um pouco quando sentiu os lábios quentes e molhados de Edward sobre o dela. Ela colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele enquanto ele a puxava para seu colo.

"Obrigada, Bella." –Edward disse quando se separaram. –"Eu nunca quis te colocar nessa posição mas ..."

"Eu sei." –Bella disse enquanto acariciava a bochecha dele. –"Não é sua culpa e eu não ligo a mínima para que os outros pensam. Eu sempre vou escolher você, Edward. Sempre."

"Eu também." –ele concordou sorrindo. –"Estou feliz que conversamos. Odeio quando brigamos."

"Eu não gosto desse tipo de briga, mas outras são até engraçadas." –ela riu. Edward também a acompanhou. Ela tinha razão não havia nada melhor do que discutir sobre algo estúpido. A paixão sempre explodia entre eles. Era durante esses momentos que Edward não conseguia tirar suas mãos dela.

"Elas são sim." –ele disse com um sorriso torto antes de beijá-la. –"Você é tão malvada."

"Não, eu não sei." –ela retorquiu. Seus lábios quase tocaram os dele antes de se afastar. –"Você é."

"Isso foi cruel." –Edward disse provocando.

"Confie em mim, não foi." –Bella disse com um sorriso travesso. Ela então ficou de joelhos a frente dele e devagar foi desfazendo o nó do roupão de banho antes tirá-lo. Depois disso, ela tirou o elástico de seu cabelo deixando suas mechas caírem sobre o ombro. Ela sorriu flertando quando viu Edward a encarar com uma mistura de choque e desejo.

"O que é isso?" –ele disse sem ar.

"Isso, meu querido marido, é o seu presente que você não recebeu a outra noite." –Bella disse. –"Gostou?" –tudo que Edward conseguiu fazer foi acenar positivamente com a cabeça. A lingerie de renda azul escura foi o suficiente para deixá-lo louco de desejo. Uma boa parte dos seus estava exposta e a calcinha era tão pequena que quase sobrou nada para imaginar.

"Então, você estava planejando em me seduzir se não resolvemos nossa briga hoje a noite?" –ele sorriu torto.

"Quase isso." –ela disse sorrindo. Bella então voltou para o colo dele e começou a deslizar suas mãos pelas costas dele enquanto beijava o pescoço de Edward. –"Mas a questão é se iria funcionar?" –ele deslizou suas mãos pelas coxas dela antes de trazê-la para mais perto.

"Ah, com certeza." –ele disse enquanto deixava rastros de beijos fervorosos na pele dela. Bella levantou um pouco a cabeça para dar acesso a ele. Edward beijou seu pescoço antes de atacar os lábios. Não demorou muito para Edward ficar sobre Bella. Ela colocou suas pernas em torno da cintura dele para trazê-lo para mais perto. Ambos gemeram quando suas partes íntimas roçaram uma na outra. A respiração de Bella tornou-se irregular enquanto Edward beijava todo seu corpo.

"Definitivamente é a melhor coisa que já vestiu." –Edward comentou prestando mais atenção. As mãos de Bella deslizaram sobre o cabelo dele.

"Na verdade, eu até queria usar scarpin." –ela mencionou ofegante.

"Que se dane os scarpin." –ele disse voltando para os lábio dela. –"Você não precisa deles." –Bella riu, mas ofegou quando sentiu as mãos de Edward deslizar pelo seu corpo. Um minuto depois, ele estava acariciando sua parte intima. Bella o segurou mais forte enquanto o beijava agressivamente. Seu corpo estava tão quente e era como se cada parte sua e cada célula de seu corpo ansiasse por ele.

"Edward." –ela gemeu quando ele começou a mordiscar os lugares sensíveis de seu pescoço. Enquanto isso, os dedos dele deslizavam dentro dela e o desejo dela só aumentava em resposta.

"Você é tão linda." –Edward murmurou e com a outra mão começou a tirar o sutiã. Não demorou muito para que ele jogasse rapidamente no chão. As mãos de Bella deslizaram até a boxer e a segurou indicando para que ele tirasse. Ele logo entendeu a mensagem. A única peça restante era a calcinha. Bella gemeu quando sentiu os dedos de Edward a provocarem novamente.

"Agora, quem está sendo cruel?" –ela perguntou. Ele sorriu torto em resposta. Pela voz dela, Edward percebeu que ela já estava desapontada. Pessoalmente, Edward já queria a possuir neste momento, mas visão que teve de Bella o deixou ainda mais excitado.

"Você parece um pouco frustrada, Bella." –ele murmurou rouco antes de mordiscar a orelha dela.

"Edward." –ela pediu. Seus olhos estavam fechados enquanto tentava manter sob controle, mas seu corpo parecia estar extremamente ao toque dele. –"Isso é tortura."

"Bom, eu estou gostando." –ele disse enquanto a provocava. Com isso Bella abriu seus olhos.

"Edward Cullen, eu juro que se você não parar de fazer isso e não fazer amor comigo agora mesmo, não faço mais sexo." –ela declarou resoluta. Em menos de um minuto, Edward rapidamente tirou a calcinha e a possuiu. Ele definitivamente não iria brincar com esse assunto.

Os lábios se mexiam apaixonados enquanto os corpos de ambos seguiam o mesmo ritmo. Edward ficou anestesiado com a sensação de estar conectado a Bella. A última vez que estiveram juntos foi semana passada na biblioteca. Por mais que tivesse sido maravilhoso, não tiveram muito tempo para aproveitar. Dessa vez, Edward iria recompensar. Ele atingiu todos os pontos sensíveis e sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha quando Bella cravou suas unhas nele. Não doeu. Ele ficou mais excitado por saber o efeito que estava causando em Bella.

Bella descansou sua cabeça no pescoço de Edward enquanto tentava desesperadamente manter seus gemidos em voz baixa. Já era ruim todos terem escutado seu choro antes e seria pior se todos os seus amigos escutassem ela gritar o nome de Edward enquanto faziam amor. O que eles faziam no quarto era problema deles, ninguém mais precisava saber como era fantástica a vida sexual deles.

"Edward afastou um pouco para tomar posse dos lábios dela. Ele sabia que Bella estava tentando ser silenciosa. Pessoalmente, Edward não importava que ela gritasse seu nome. O quarto de Mike era do lado. Se ele estivesse escutando tudo que Edward estava fazendo com ela e ficasse ciumento e extremante puto, seria perfeito. Entretanto, logo parou de pensar nisso. Seu ritmo acelerou enquanto sua necessidade de possuí-la completamente tomou conta dele. Ele podia sentir que estava perto do clímax.

Bella segurou fortemente em Edward e o beijou voraz. Cada vez mais, Edward parecia estar indo mais fundo. Ela sentiu que iria explodir logo. Não demorou muito, para o prazer chegasse ao auge. Apesar dos esforços para ficar silenciosa, no momento foi impossível. Os lábios de Edward atacaram o dela, mas não abafou o alto gemido. Ele desmaiou ao lado dela enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego. Bella descansou sua cabeça no ombro dele, para fazer o mesmo. Depois de alguns minutos, ele a puxou para si e a beijou carinhosamente na testa.

"Eu definitivamente vou querer mais um aumento." –Edward murmurou. Bella riu.

"Claro que quer, mas se caso não ganhar, pode ter certeza que tem o prêmio de consolação." –ela sorriu provocando. Edward sorriu torto antes de segurar o queixo de Bella para beijá-la.

"Eu te amo." –ele disse. –"Se quiser que eu não vá ao jogo, não vou." –essa situação do Mike estava uma confusão e ele não queria abandoná-la caso ela precisasse de ajuda.

"Não, você precisa ir e se divertir. Eu ficarei bem." –Bella disse.

"Tem certeza?" –ele perguntou enquanto passava seus dedos pelo cabelo dela.

"Sim." –ela assegurou. –"Eu preciso conversar com Mike e resolver essa situação logo, mas obrigada pela oferta. Eu só não vou conseguir dormir sem você amanhã." –ela disse enquanto o abraçava mais forte.

"Eu também não."

* * *

**Oii,**

**Ah, eu também não conseguiria passar uma noite sem o Edward e duvido quem conseguiria!!! Foi um capitulo meio tenso, mas no final apimentado! Rs!**

**Espero que tenham gostado! **

**Muito obrigado pelo carinho e por todos os reviews! **

**Bjnhs**

**Dani**


	52. Chapter 52

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

* * *

.: Capitulo 52 :.

"Tem certeza que está levando tudo?" –Alice perguntou.

"Sim." –Jasper respondeu.

"Tudo que precisa para passar a noite fora estão em ordem?" –Bella perguntou.

"Sim." –Edward respondeu.

"O carro está com combustível?" –Alice perguntou.

"Os celulares estão ai?" –Bella perguntou.

"Aqui." –Edward respondeu enquanto levantava o celular.

"E os rémedios em caso de ficarem doentes?" –Alice listou.

"Nós temos Tylenol e Aspirina. Estamos bem." –Jasper assegurou.

"E os ingressos?" –Bella perguntou. –"Porque seria perda de tempo se dirigissem até lá sem os ingressos."

"Eles estão na minha mala." –Edward disse.

"E quanto ..." –Alice começou.

"Alice, querida, vamos ficar bem. Tudo que precisamos está na mala." –Jasper respondeu enquanto a abraçava. –"Não tem porque se preocupar."

"Mas não esqueçam de ..." –Bella começou.

"Ligaremos assim que chegarmos." –Edward a interrompeu antes de beijá-la.

"Promete?" –Bella perguntou.

"Prometo." –ele confirmou. –"Você vai ficar bem, certo? Se quiser que eu fique ..."

"Não, vai se divertir para o Arizona DiamondsBlock ou qualquer coisa parecida." –Jasper riu enquanto Edward suspirou enquanto revirava a cabeça.

"Diamondsback, Bella. Eles são os Arizona Diamondsback." –ele riu. _Eu realmente preciso ter uma conversa sobre esportes com ela, _ele pensou divertido.

"Ah, _Diamonds_ são tão lindos." –Alice comentou fazendo com que ambas rissem. _Claro que Alice vai achar diamantes bonitos, _Bella pensou.

"Ok, é hora de irmos." –Jasper declarou. –"Te ligo mais tarde, linda." –ele deu um beijo em Alice. Edward fez o mesmo antes de pegar suas coisas e caminhar até a porta.

"Você acha patético por eu já estar com saudades dele?" –Bella perguntou.

"Não, eu sinto o mesmo." –Alice respondeu. –"Mas, não vamos ficar paradas e presas dentro dessa casa a noite inteira."

"Não vamos?" –Bella perguntou confusa. Originalmente, ela estava pensando em ficar em casa e comer sorvete assistindo maratona de _Friends_. Além disso, iria pensar em algo para falar ao Mike. Eles ainda não estavam se falando.

"Não, vamos sair."

"Para onde?"

"Eu, Angela e Jane conhecemos alguns garotos ontem quando fomos comprar roupas. Eles moram a seis casas da nossa e nos convidaram para uma festa que eles vão dar hoje a noite." –Alice explicou.

"Hum, parece … divertido." –Bella disse seca. Estar rodeada por bêbados idiotas não era idéia de diversão para Bella.

"Não comece, Bella. Todos nós vamos e iremos nos divertir horrores." –Alice declarou.

"Duvido muito."

* * *

"Essa festa está uma porcaria." –Rosalie disse enquanto sentava entre Emmet e Bella no sofá.

"Eu já sabia." –Bella disse. Desde que o grupo havia chegado a festa, aconteceu desastre após desastre, pelo menos para ela. O caminho até a festa foi estranho.

A distância eram apenas seis casas, mas Alice insistiu ir de carro, já estava com medo de arruinar seus sapatos se fossem caminhando. De alguma forma, Bella acabou sentando ao lado de Mike. Eles mal se olharam durante o caminho e muito menos falaram. Bella já sabia que a conversa que teria mais tarde seria uma tortura assim como a festa. Assim que chegaram, um convidado derrubou cerveja na blusa e na calça jeans de Bella.

Não sendo o ruim o bastante, um cara insistia em jogar xaveco nela. Ela mostrou a aliança várias vezes e disse que era casada. Infelizmente, o cara não se tocava. Quando o cara viu a aliança, sua resposta foi 'Que sexy'. Neste exato momento, Bella queria sair o mais rápido de lá.

"Sabe quantas vezes me ofereceram maconha essa noite?" –Emmet perguntou revirando a cabeça. –"Metade das pessoas aqui são drogados."

"E a outra metade tarados e piranhas." –Rosalie adicionou enquanto olhava a sua volta. Bella seguiu o olhar dela. A maioria das pessoas estavam se agarrando. Um grupo parecia trocar de par a cada dez minutos. _Nojento_, Bella pensou. _Essa é a festa mais depravada que eu já fui_.

"Ei, eu vou procurar Alice." –Bella disse antes de se levantar. Eu vou matá-la por ela ter feito me vir aqui. –"Já volto."

"Certo, mas cuidado." –Rosalie disse.

"Você quer que nós vamos com você?" –Emmet perguntou.

"Não, eu vou ficar bem, mesmo assim, obrigada." –ela respondeu. Bella foi até a multidão e começou a procurar Alice nos quartos mais próximos. Depois, ela tentou a cozinha, a pista de dança e a sala de jantar que estava tendo competição para saber quem tomava cerveja mais rápido. Bella pegou seu celular e fez uma ligação. Ela suspirou agitada quando Alice não atendeu. Bella iria telefonar para Angela, quando sentiu a mão de alguém na dela.

"Alguém já te disse que sua pele é como seda?" –uma voz masculina sussurrou rouca em seu ouvido. Bella afastou seu braço antes de encarar o cara, que acabou sendo o mesmo de antes.

"Que parte você não entendeu do 'Eu não estou interessada'? –Bella perguntou nervosa.

"O que eu posso dizer? Eu gosto de desafios?" –o cara disse com um sorriso.

"Bom, eu prefiro não ser molestada por pervertidos. Então, com licença ..." –ela disse tentando se livrar do moço, mas ela bloqueou seu caminho.

"Sabe, você é bem sexy quando está nervosa." –ele comentou e se aproximou dela. O cara ainda pegou uma mecha de seu cabelo e passou seus dedos entre eles. –"Eu aposto que posso te acalmar."

"Fique longe de mim." –Bella disse furiosa antes de tirar suas mãos. _Eu juro que vou matar esse idiota. _Ela rapidamente tentou afastar dele, mas não foi o suficiente para evitar o tapa que ele deu na bunda. Instantaneamente, Bella sentiu que ia subir pelas paredes. Ela estava pronto para dar um tapa na cara dele, quando alguém fez por ela. Quando ela se virou, o idiota já estava no chão e com seu nariz sangrando.

"Tire suas mãos nojentas dela." –Mike advertiu. O olhar dele era ameaçador. –"Se você se aproximar dela novamente, eu termino o que acabou de começar." –depois disso, ele se virou para Bella, segurou firmemente seu braço e começou a tirá-la do local.

"Mike, o que você está fazendo?" –Bella perguntou enquanto ele a guiava até a porta da frente da casa. Tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido que ela não compreendeu.

"Estamos indo embora daqui. Esse lugar não é para você." –Mike respondeu.

"Mike, para." –Bella disse. –"Eu preciso achar Alice primeiro."

"Ela está na fila do banheiro com Angela e Jane." –ele disse. –"Podemos mandar uma mensagem pelo celular." –agora eles estavam fora da casa e andando pela calçada. Bella protestou algumas vezes, mas Mike fingiu não escutar. Minutos depois, eles estavam na casa de Alice. Ele destrancou a porta com a chave reserva que Alice havia mostrado onde ficava, para poderem entrar. Bella suspirou agitada antes de cruzar seus braços e se jogar no sofá.

"Você está bem?" –Mike perguntou.

"Na verdade não." –Bella disse curta enquanto olhava a janela.

"Aquele cara era um perver ..." –Mike começou.

"Não estou falando disso" –Bella esclareceu enquanto o encarava. Mike suspirou antes de sentar ao lado dela.

"Olha, Bella, me desculpe pelo que eu disse ontem. Você me pegou de surpresa. Fomos sempre próximos. Você é minha melhor amiga e o faro de você acusar que ..."

"Eu não acusei nada." –Bella interferiu. –"Eu tentei conversar sobre algo que estava me deixando desconfortável e você me culpou."

"Só porque eu estava chateado, Bella. Você nunca ficou desconfortável antes quando eu te abraçava ou segurava sua mão. A única razão por estar pensando nisso é por causa _dele_." –Mike declarou.

O nome dele é Edward. Será que agora você não chama pelo nome dele mais?" –ela perguntou nervosa.

"Viu, é disso que estou falando. Tudo é ele. Não podemos ter uma simples conversa sem que você fale de Edward e fique do lado dele." –ele argumentou.

"Não, nós não podemos ter uma simples conversa sem que _você_ fale dele e o acuse." –Bella retorquiu. –"Tudo que eu pedi era para não ser tão carinhoso comigo. Eu não mencionei Edward nenhuma vez, mas você logo chegou a conclusão que eu estava pedindo por causa dele."

"Não foi?" –Mike a desafiou bravo.

"Nem tudo."

"Viu." –ele enfatizou.

"Mike, você não está entendo! Claro que Edward vai ficar incomodado pelo jeito que você age comigo. Ele é meu marido." –Bella explicou. –"Eu posso não ter percebido suas ações antes, mas agora ficou mais claro para mim. Não importa o que vai dizer sobre como somos amigos, há um limite, Mike."

"Isso dá o direito dele me tratar como merda quando você não está por perto?!" –ele disse se levantando.

"Não! Mas também não te dá o direito de ser rude com ele e mentir na minha cara também." –Bella gritou. Ela, também, se levantou.

"Eu nunca menti para você."

"Você disse que você tentou ser amigável com Edward e que ele foi rude com você. Isso é verdade? Porque baseado no modo que está agindo perante ele, eu não posso deixar de pensar que é mentira."

"Bella …"

"Não, eu já estou cheia de suas acusações e desculpas, Mike. Eu quero a verdade." –Bella pediu. –"Olhe nos meus olhos e diga que você não foi rude com ele e que você não está usando nossa amizade para provocá-lo."

"Bella ..." –ele pediu.

"Dezesseis anos, Mike. Esse é há quanto tempo eu te conheço. Nunca duvidei que você me enganaria. Se nossa amizade significa alguma coisa, me diga a verdade." –ela o olhou suplicante. –"Por favor, seja honesto comigo. Você tentou contrariar Edward no outro dia?" –Mike respirou fundo enquanto desviou seu olhar por um instante.

"Sim." –ele revelou antes de finalmente a olhar novamente.

"Porque?" –Bella perguntou. Ela podia sentir seus olhos lacrimejarem. Era difícil de acreditar que seu melhor amigo mentiria, mas ela teria que lidar com essa situação. Bella iria se manter firme.

"Porque .." –ele começou. Bella esperou paciente para ele continuar. –"Porque eu não suporto a idéia de que ele tem você – ou qualquer pessoa. Eu sou apaixonado por você e sempre fui." –dessa vez, as lágrimas de Bella deslizaram pela sua bochecha. Edward e todos estavam certos. Mike havia sentimentos românticos em relação a ela. Mesmo sendo avisada, Bella se sentia como se tivessem jogadas muitas pedras nela.

"Eu não sei o que dizer." –ela disse verdadeira enquanto enxugava suas lágrimas.

"Bella, eu não queria te deixar no colegial. Eu sei que disse que podíamos ser amigos novamente, mas não era o que eu queria. Desde que éramos crianças, eu gostava de você. Aquele ano que ficamos juntos, foi o melhor da minha vida. Eu sabia que eu te amava e que pertencíamos um ao outro. Assim como eu sei, agora."

"Mike." –Bella começou, mas foi interrompida.

"Minha promessa no começo do ano foi ir atrás do que eu queria, não importando o quão difícil seria. E o que eu quero é você. Não posso esconder mais."

"Mike." –ela tentou novamente.

"Me desculpe pelo modo que eu agi. Eu não quis te magoar. Eu só estava tentando fazer você enxergar as coisas entre você e Edward." –ele disse se aproximando. –" O cara é um aproveitador barato. Ele sempre te tratou mal. Você realmente acha que depois de meses brincando de casinha vai mudar o fato? O cara é um idiota."

"Você realmente acha que tentar me manipular e insultar o homem que eu amo, e diga-se de passagem que você não conhece, vai fazer eu ficar do seu lado?" –ela retorquiu. As lágrimas que estavam em seus olhos desapareceram. A única coisa que podia sentir era raiva. Ela já havia escutado o suficiente.

"Bella, você só acha que o ama." –Mike disse ficando mais próximo. Bella deu um passo para trás. –"Nós éramos felizes juntos. Todos viam. Você lembra que nossos pais diziam que um dia nos casaríamos?"

"Éramos crianças, Mike. Era só uma brincadeira. Você pode ter sido feliz enquanto namorávamos, mas eu não era." –ela disse firme. –"Eu não consegui amar você. Os sentimentos nunca existiram e ainda não existem. Me desculpe, isso soou duro, mas é a verdade."

"Bella, você não ..."

"Estou falando sério, Mike." –ela disse firme. –"Somos amigos por muito tempo e agradeço a todos os momentos que dividimos e tudo que você fez por mim ao longo dos anos. As coisas mudam. Eu realmente amo Edward e estou muito feliz. Você é meu melhor amigo e espero que aceite."

"Eu não posso, Bella. Não quando eu sei que você está cometendo um erro. Ele não é certo para você. Eu sou." –Mike explodiu. –"A unica razão para estar discutindo comigo é porque você está sendo obrigada por ele."

"Não, eu estou brigando com você porque está dizendo e sugerindo coisas erradas. Eu não vou deixar meu marido por você. Mesmo que eu não fosse casada com ele, eu ainda não o abandonaria." –Bella explicou. –"Ele não está me afastando de você. É você." –ela podia sentir seus olhos encherem de lágrimas, mais uma vez. Era de longe, a coisa mais difícil que teve que lidar em sua vida.

Bella respirou fundo antes de dizer. –"Eu acho que você deve ir embora." –Mike desviou seu olhar do chão e a olhou em choque.

"O ... o que?" –ele disse engasgado.

"Eu acho que você deve ir embora." –Bella repetiu. Ela não sabia da onde vinha essa força, mas não estava com tempo de pensar. Ela estava se esforçando ao máximo para não desmoronar. –"Eu não quero fazer isso, Mike, porque sempre valorizei nossa amizade, mas não estou mais agüentando. Se você não respeita meu casamento e eu, então não quero você em minha vida."

"Então, é isso? Você vai jogar for a dezesseis anos de amizade por um cara?" –Mike perguntou incrédulo enquanto mexia sua cabeça.

"Ele não é só um cara. Ele é meu marido e não estou fazendo por Edward. Estou fazendo isso por mim mesma." –ela informou. –"Não confio mais em você, Mike. Você está mentindo todo esse tempo. Não tem como as coisas voltarem do jeito que eram antes. Eu acho melhor cada um seguir o seu caminho."

"Tudo bem." –Mike disse depois de um minuto. Ele olhou Bella e ela notou o olhar vazio dele. –"Como quiser, mas quando ele te magoar, não venha correndo para mim. Não vou escutar seus arrependimentos." –Bella sentiu mal pelas palavras, mas não iria deixá-lo perceber.

"Então é bom saber que não tenho nenhum." –Bella declarou calma. Ela estava dizendo a verdade. Ela não se arrependia por ter escolhido Edward, mas isso não significava que não era difícil excluir Mike de sua vida. Era algo que precisava fazer. Bella o olhou novamente antes de subir as escadas. Ela caminhou até o quarto, trancou a porta, pegou o telefone e ligou para Alice. Ela precisava de seus verdadeiros amigos agora.

* * *

"Eii, será que nós estávamos vendo o mesmo jogo?! Aquela rebatida foi incrível!" –Edward declarou

"Sim, mas não como home run no final do jogo." –Jasper argumentou. O jogo de ontem a noite foi incrível e os dois amigos se divertiram muito. Era legal se distrair um pouco, mas não importasse o quanto Edward se divertiu, Bella sempre estava em sua mente. Ele tinha a sensação de que a conversa dela com Mike não terminaria bem. Para ser honesto, ele mal podia esperar para chegar até a casa de Alice.

"Qual o problema?" –Jasper perguntou depois que Edward ficou quieto de repente. Ele desviou o olhar da estrada para encará-lo.

"Nada. Só estou pensando em Bella. Ela deve ter conversado com Mike ontem."

"Tenho certeza que tudo deu certo." –Jasper comentou seco.

"Não é com isso que estou preocupado. O cara é falso e ele teve a cara de pau de contar uma história a Bella de que ele tentou ser amigável comigo."

"O que ele fez?"

"Ele começou a falar que entre eu e ele, Bella nunca me escolheria e outras merdas como essa."

"O cara é um idiota."

"Isso é obvio." –Edward murmurou. -"Mas e ai, e aquela resposta daquela entrevista?"

Pelo resto do caminho, os dois conversaram sobre o jogo, estágio e tópico de Edward e Bella se mudarem para Forks também surgiu. Depois de uma hora chegaram até a casa no lago. Os dois pegaram as coisas no porta malas e caminharam até a porta.

"Jazz!" –Alice disse animada assim que eles entraram. Ela se jogou em Jasper antes de beijá-lo apaixadamente.

"Ei, vão para o quarto." –Edward riu. Ele caminhou até a sala onde viu Angela, Jane, Rosalie e Emmet tomando café da manha em frente a televisão.

"Oi pessoal." –ele cumprimentou.

"E ai, irmão como foi o jogo?" –Emmet perguntou.

"Foi muito bom." –Edward respondeu. Ele começou a olhar a sua volta. –"Onde está Bella? –as garotas pararam de ver de televisão e todas a olharam. Julgando pela face delas, o que elas fossem dizer não era muito bom.

"Ela está no quarto." –Alice disse. –"A ultima vez que a vi, ela estava deitada. Bella teve uma noite difícil."

"Porque? O que aconteceu?" –Jasper perguntou preocupado.

"Ela e Mike finalmente conversaram." –Angela explicou. –"Ele foi embora essa manhã."

"Ele vai voltar?" –Edward perguntou.

"Não." –Jane respondeu. –"Pelo que eu soube, a amizade deles acabou." –Edward ficou em silencio. Todos pareciam estar o encarando, esperando pela sua reação.

"Eu vou vê-la." –ele declarou. Edward começou subir as escadas quando Alice o chamou.

"Aqui, tenta fazê-la comer isso." –Alice disse enquanto entregava um prato com cereais. –"Eu tentei, mas ela continua não querendo. Ela precisa colocar alguma coisa no estomago dela."

"Obrigada, Alice. Vou tentar." –Edward prometeu. Uma idéia passou pela sua mente. Ele foi rapidamente até a geladeira. Quando encontrou o queria, pegou e caminhou até o quarto. Bella estava deitada de bruço na cama. Edward deixou sua mala no chão antes de sentar perto dela. Os olhos dela estavam fechados. Ele colocou o prato no cômodo ao lado da cama e o outro objeto no chão. Edward notou que os olhos dela estava vermelhos. _Ela provavelmente chorou de novo._ Era bom que Mike tivesse ido embora, por que se estivesse por perto, Edward não saberia se conseguiria se conter e provavelmente socaria o moleque.

"Estava com saudades." –Bella murmurou antes que suas mãos alcançassem a face dela. Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu.

"Eu também." –Edward respondeu depois de beijá-la rapidamente nos lábios.

"Só isso?" –ela disse se sentando. Edward sorriu torto antes de capturar os lábios de Bella em um beijo apaixonado.

"Melhor?"

"Com certeza." –ela sorriu, mas Edward percebeu a tristeza escondida.

"Fiquei sabendo do Mike." –ele disse depois de um minuto. –"Você está bem?"

"Não muito." –ela respondeu sincera.

"Você quer conversar sobre isso?" –Edward perguntou.

"Não." –ela respondeu mexendo sua cabeça. –"Acabou. Se ele fosse meu amigo de verdade então .... ah, esqueça. Eu só quero passar uma borracha e tentar seguir em frente."

Ele a observou por alguns segundos antes de responder. –"Tudo bem, mas se quiser conversar, estou aqui."

"Eu sei." –ela disse. Bella se inclinou para beijá-lo carinhosamente. –"Então, o que essa comida?"

"Cereal." –ele respondeu. Edward, então pegou o prato e entregou a ela. –"Alice disse que você não havia comido."

"Não estou com fome."

"Bom, você precisa comer algo." –Edward disse. –"E eu acho que sei como convencê-la."

"Como?" –ela perguntou curiosa.

"Com isso." –Edward sorriu torto. Ele então pegou o objeto do chão. Bella riu quando viu a calda de chocolate. Ele puxou o prato para perto dele.

"Agora está comestível." –ele declarou. Bella riu antes de pegar a colher e comer.

"Humm ... perfeito." –ela disse. Depois disso, uma expressão travessa surgiu na face dela.

"O que?" –Edward perguntou hesitante.

"Sua vez." –ela disse enquanto pegava um pouco de cereal no prato com a colher e levando até a boca dele.

"Bella." –ele começou a protestar.

"Vai, Edward, você prometeu que experimentaria." –Bella analisou. Ela então o olhou com carinha de cão abandonado. –"Por favor?"

"Urgh, tudo bem." –ele cedeu. Edward não conseguia resistir a essa expressão. –"As coisas que eu faço a você." –Bella riu enquanto levava a colher até a boca dele.

"Então, o que achou?" –ela perguntou depois de um minuto.

"Hum, normal." –ele respondeu relutante. A verdade é que não era ruim como imaginava que seria. De fato, ele até gostou.

"Só normal?"

"Bom, talvez é um pouco saboroso." –ele admitiu casualmente.

"Eu sabia!" –ela disse orgulhosa. –"Você gostou."

"Eu ainda não sei. Acho que eu preciso de outra colherada." –Edward disse.

"Que pena. Você só ganhou uma." –ela brincou enquanto comia mais uma colherada do cereal.

"Isso é muito errado. Você não pode fazer eu gostar e depois tirar. Eu preciso me nutrir. O jogo de ontem foi bem intenso e não comi nada ainda."

"Ah, bom, tente terminar uma amizade e depois fala comigo." –Bella murmurou. Ela queria que saísse como uma piada, mas soou sério. Mais uma vez, a dor pelos acontecimentos de ontem voltou mais uma vez.

"Bella." –Edward disse quando viu os olhos dela encherem de lágrimas um minuto depois.

"Desculpe. Sabe, eu falei a mim mesma que não choraria mais, porém ..." –ela começou mas sua voz falhou. Edward tirou o prato de sua mão e colocou no cômodo. Ela colocou seus braços em volta dele e descansou sua face no pescoço de Edward enquanto os soluços tomara de Bella.

"Chore, Bella. Chore." –Edward disse calmo enquanto acariciava suas costas. Ele sabia que demoraria um tempo para Bella cair em si, sobre todos os acontecimentos. Ele não conseguiria imaginar como é ser enganado pelo seu melhor amigo e depois cortá-lo de sua vida. Tudo que ele sabia, era que sempre ajudaria Bella quando ela precisasse dele. Sempre.

* * *

**Oiii!**

**Finalmente Mike caiu fora! Eu sei que prometi pancadaria, mas preferi não colocar por que viraria um circo. Bem que ele merecia, mas as palavras de Bella já foram duras o suficiente.**

**E ai gostaram? Odiaram? Foi meio tenso e melancólico, mas não tinha como ser de outro jeito.**

**Ok, pode atré parecer brincadeira, mas eu realmente vi um porsche amarelo na segunda feira quando estava indo trabalhar. Eu até vi um Chevy esses dias. Olha que é dificil de ver os dois, um é muito caro e outro é muito velho. **

**Ai, gente quem assistiu as cenas do filme hoje? Eu chorei na cena do Edward e Bella. Que triste. Eu quero que dia 20/11 chegue logo.**

**Bjnhs**

**Dani**


	53. Chapter 53

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

* * *

.: Capitulo 53 :.

_2 de Abril de 2009_

"Ele ligou mais uma vez." –Bella disse assim Edward entrou no apartamento. Ela estava sentada no sofá com o notebook em seu colo fazendo um trabalho.

"Quem?" –Edward perguntou apreensivo.

"Carlisle." –ela respondeu. –"Sério, eu vou desligar o telefone da tomada."

"Ótimo." –ele disse. Desde que voltaram da casa de Alice, Carlisle está ligando sem parar a semana inteira. Edward evitou atender o telefone. Agora, ele tinha certeza que seu pai já sabia que o Hospital Universitário de Havard ofereceu um estágio durante o verão. Sem dizer, que ele não estava afim de contar ao seu pai que negou a oferta.

"Você sabe que não vai demorar muito para ele aparecer aqui, certo?"

"Obrigada pelo apoio, Bella."

"Você sabe que estou certa." –ela disse. –"Aliás, tranque a porta." –Edward fez o que ela pediu. Conhecendo Carlisle, provavelmente ele entraria sem permissão. Edward então caminhou até o sofá e se jogou nele. Ele respirou fundo.

"Longo dia?" –Bella perguntou enquanto colocava o notebook na mesinha e se aproximou dele.

"Definitivamente." –ele teve um dia cheio e um trabalho do inferno para fazer da disciplina de patologia.

"Tem algo que eu possa fazer?" –ela ofereceu assim que passava suas mãos pelo cabelo dele.

"Sim." –ele respondeu antes de puxá-la para o seu colo. Ela gemeu antes que os lábios dele capturaram os dela. Ele a beijou ferozmente enquanto os braços de Bella traziam Edward para mais perto. Assim que Edward começou a colocá-la no sofá, o telefone tocou.

"Droga." –ele amaldiçoou.

"Não ligue." –Bella disse enquanto o puxava para ficar sobre ela. O telefone tocou por mais um minuto até cair na secretária eletrônica. A linha ficou muda assim que o bipe soou. Os dois continuaram se agarrar. Infelizmente o telefone começou a tocar mais uma vez. Edward rangeu os dentes quando escutou. Bella apertou o abraço para mantê-lo no lugar. Mais uma vez, caiu na secretária eletrônica, mas não havia nenhuma mensagem. Edward tentou se desligar enquanto suas mãos deslizaram pela blusa de Bella. Ele mal tinha começado a levantar quando o telefone tocou pela terceira vez.

"Filho da …" –ele amaldiçoou enquanto se levantava. Bella suspirou enquanto passava suas mãos em sua face frustrada. Ela estava pensando seriamente em estrangular Carlisle. Tudo que ela queria era passar um tempo agradável com seu marido.

"O que?" –ele respondeu rude depois de atender o telefone.

"Nossa, que grosso." –uma voz feminina disse. _Ótimo, só faltava isso, _ele pensou.

"O que você quer?"

"Ei, porque você sempre é tão estúpido comigo? Eu disse que teríamos nos encontrar para fazer nosso trabalho."

"E eu disse que não precisamos começar agora." –Edward disse revirando os olhos. Bella sentou no sofá e o olhava curiosa.

"Olha, eu tenho umas idéias e eu acho que devemos aproveitá-las. Eu não estou afim de fazer esse trabalho de ultima hora."

"Foi pedido hoje, Tanya. É para o dia 29." –ele analisou. Ao mencionar o nome de Tanya, Bella ficou tensa. _Isso não pode ser nada bom, _ela pensou.

"Sim, mas eu não quero fazer agora antes que eu esqueça. Então quando você pode me encontrar hoje?" –ela insistiu.

"Eu não ..."

"Olha, você pode me encontrar em qualquer lugar da universidade ou eu vou até ai. Não é assim tão difícil. Você não tem mais nada para fazer hoje então pare de inventar desculpas."

"Aonde você quer ir?" –Edward desistiu segundos depois. Ele sabia que não iria adiantar e definitivamente não queria que Tanya aparecesse no apartamento.

"Eu estava pensando no refeitório." –ela sugeriu.

"Porque não na biblioteca?"

"Porque é muito quieto e não poderemos conversar lá." –ela respondeu.

"Tudo bem, podemos ir ao refeitório. Que horas?"

"Eu estava pensando daqui uns quinze minutos."

"Certo, estarei lá." –Edward disse relutante. Ele não queria ir. Na verdade ele queria matar seu professor quando ele disse que iria fazer o trabalho com Tanya. Iria ser um inferno agüentá-la.

"Ótimo, não se atrase." –ela advertiu antes de desligar.

"O que foi isso?" –Bella perguntou. Edward virou para encará-la.

"Eu e Tanya teremos que fazer um trabalho juntos." –ele explicou. –"Ela quer me ver para trabalhar algumas idéias."

"Ah." –Bella comentou. Ela sabia que era besteira, mas não deixou de sentir um nó na garganta. Bella não confiava em Tanya.

"Bom, eu preciso pegar minhas coisas e sair agora." –ele disse indo até o quarto. Bella olhou o relógio. Ela tinha mais uma hora até ir a monitoria. Bella esperava que ela pudesse aproveitar essa hora com seu marido.

"Eu volto daqui a pouco." –Edward disse enquanto entrava na sala. –"Você vai estar em casa?"

"Hum, eu vou ter que ir até o Centro de Monitoria daqui uma hora, mas provavelmente voltarei antes para fazer o jantar." –ela respondeu.

"Certo, te vejo mais tarde." –ele disse antes de dar um beijo rápido em seus lábios. Edward então saiu do apartamento.

"Divirta-se." –Bella murmurou sarcástica. Ela não tinha bons pressentimentos sobre isso.

* * *

Edward caminhou até o refeitório e olhou a sua volta por vários segundos para encontrar Tanya na mesa de trás. Ele estava se preparando mentalmente para agüentá-la e então foi até ela.

"É bom ver que chegou na hora certa uma vez na vida." –ela comentou.

"Eu diria que é mais influência de Bella do que minha." –ele disse sentando a frente dela.

"Nossa, isso é tão bonitinho." –ela murmurou com um sorriso forçado.

"Então sobre o que você queria falar?" –Edward perguntou direto. Ele realmente queria que isso terminasse logo para voltar ao apartamento. O dia estava estressante.

"Ok, certo eu estava pensando em algumas doenças para falarmos e correlacionar com o funcionamento do organismo e com alguns medicamentos." –Tanya começou. –"Eu pensei em algo diferente e eu encontrei uma perfeita."

"Qual?" –ele respondeu.

"Impotência Sexual." –ele respondeu.

"O que?" –Edward perguntou confuso. _Por favor, não estou escutando isso._

"Sabe, muitos homens sofrem desse pequeno problema e tem vergonha de assumir. Além disso, sabe que _Tribulus terrestris_ é o viagra natural. Minha amiga disse que é um dos produtos fitoterápicos que mais vende na farmácia." –Tanya explicou. Edward sentiu um nó na garganta.

"Tanya, você não pode estar falando sério. Eu não vou falar na frente da sala inteira sobre impotência sexual." –Edward declarou. O que as pessoas iriam pensar? Ele era Edward Cullen. Nunca havia falhado.

"Por que não? É um bom tópico e você até pode experimentar a plantinha." –ela disse sugestiva e flertando. Edward resistiu a vontade de revirar os olhos. _Vai ser tão divertido fazer esse trabalho_, ele pensou sarcástico.

"É deprimente." –ele analisou. Edward imaginou o que esse trabalho poderia fazer com sua reputação.

"Bom, eu gostei." –Tanya disse.

"Eu não. Estava pensando em falar sobre algo relacionado a problemas neurológicos." –ele sugeriu.

"Eu não quero falar sobre problemas neurológicos." –ela interveio.

"É melhor do que impotência sexual." –Edward declarou.

"Vamos lá, todos vão adorar."

"Não."

Pelos próximos dez minutos eles discutiram sobre uns quarenta temas e não chegavam a uma conclusão.

"Por que não falamos sobre Diabetes." –Edward sugeriu.

"Muito chato." –Tanya retorquiu. –"Mas se falarmos sobre como os músculos atrofiam inclusive aquele que tem entre as suas pernas ficaria mais interessante."

"Não, definitivamente não vamos falar sobre isso." –ele disse firme. _Será que ela só consegue pensar nisso. _Eles discutiram por mais um tempo até finalmente concordarem.

"Bom então será Infarto Agudo do Miocárdio e tudo relacionado ao coração?" –Edward perguntou. Ele queria ter certeza que estavam na mesma página.

"Sim." –Tanya concordou. –"Eu acho que é um bom tema."

"Certo, agora precisamos dividir. O que você quer pesquisar?" –ele perguntou. Depois de quinze minutos o trabalho tinha sido dividido e planejado.

"Só isso?" –Edward perguntou. A esta hora, ele só queria ir para casa. Eles já estavam lá há muito tempo.

"Eu acho que sim." –Tanya respondeu. –"Quando você quer se encontrar novamente?"

"Como assim?" –ele perguntou confuso. Eles já haviam acertado tudo. Porque teriam que se encontrar novamente?

"Edward nós dividimos a trabalho, mas isso não significa que a gente não tem que trabalhar juntos. Tudo tem fazer sentido. Então, quando está livre?"

"Eu não sei, preciso ver minha agenda." –ele respondeu. Ela o olhou sondando.

"Você quis dizer Bella?" –ela perguntou.

"O que têm ela?"

"Bom, ela deve estar incomodada pelo fato de estar fazendo trabalho com sua ex." –ela disse se inclinando para ficar mais próxima a ele. –"Se eu fosse ela, ficaria preocupada. Estou surpresa por ela não ter ligado ainda para ver como você está."

"Bella não é assim." –Edward declarou. –"Ela não tem nada com o que se preocupar. Não há nada entre nós."

"O que quer diga, Cullen." –Tanya comentou zombando.

"Eu não tenho tempo para isso." –Edward disse enquanto se levantava. Ele estava cansado e agora com dor de cabeça. Ele só queria voltar ao apartamento e descansar.

Edward estava a caminho da porta quando escutou ela gritar. –"Me liga!" –ele rangeu. _Como se eu tivesse escolha._

* * *

A pessoa estava atrasada. Bella estava esperando o novo aluno por vinte minutos. Ela já tinha terminado seu trabalho e já que estava entediada resolveu olhar algumas fotos armazenadas no cd. Ela estava querendo escolher qual ela colocava no seu álbum. Bella sorriu quando viu a foto que Rosalie havia tirado dela e Edward no apartamento que passariam o verão.

Bella continuou a ver mais algumas fotos. Foi quando viu algumas fotos antigas de quando ela e Edward visitaram Phoenix. Na foto estavam todos os seus amigos, inclusive Jane e Angela. Antes de saírem da casa de Alice, elas prometeram manter contato, mas sabia que seria difícil. Cada uma estava seguindo suas vidas. Enquanto passava as fotos, viu algumas fotos dela com Mike. Ela não conseguia acreditar que eles não eram mais amigos. A última conversa que tiveram foi tão difícil. Quando Bella falou que não tinha arrependimentos era porque era verdade. Foi uma decisão dura e difícil, mas ela tinha tomar uma decisão a respeito.

Originalmente, Bella pensou que Mike havia mudado e que ele era o homem que costumava ser. Ela ficou acordada outra noite pensando nisso. Entretanto, foi quando percebeu que talvez ele nunca tivesse sido o que ela pensava que ele fosse. Ele nunca tinha falado que era apaixonado por ela, só agora. Bella não tinha idéia dos sentimentos dele. Isso a fez pensar o que mais ele estava escondendo dela. Será que tudo que ele fazia era verdadeiro? Além de Edward, ele pensava mesmo que todos os seus namorados eram errados para ela ou ele dizia aquelas coisas só para conquistá-la?

Bella achou perturbador e só de pensar que Mike estava a manipulando por tanto tempo, ficou mal. Entretanto, no fundo, ela sentia falta da amizade que tinham antes de terem envolvimento romântico. Bella sabia que sempre sentiria falta, mas tinha sorte por ter Edward. Ele certamente era a luz na escuridão. Ela não o culpou por nada. Ele não era a razão por Mike sentir daquele jeito. Edward só foi o cara que acabou fazendo com que Mike revelasse seus sentimentos e se não fosse ele, seria com outro.

"Ele é gostoso." –alguém comentou atrás dela. Bella pulou da cadeira antes de ver quem era.

"Urgh, o que você está fazendo aqui?" –ela perguntou enquanto olhava uma Lauren sorridente. Quando percebeu que ela estava olhando suas fotos, ela rapidamente desligou o notebook.

"E ai?" –Bella perguntou esperando pela resposta.

"Estou aqui para a monitoria. Dãaa"

"Bom, a mesa do Brian é logo ali." –Bella disse apontando.

"Eu sei, mas eu não estou pelo Brian."

"Então por quem está aqui?" –Bella perguntou confusa.

"Você." –Lauren declarou com um sorriso.

"Como assim?" _Por favor faça com que isso seja uma piada de mal gosto._

"Você é minha monitora de Química." –ela esclareceu enquanto sentava.

"Impossível. Eu recebi um email que o nome da garota era Lucy."

"Eu sei, era eu." –Lauren respondeu sorrindo. –"Ninguém estava disponível e eu sabia que não iria me aceitar então eu mudei o nome. Bem astuto, né?"

"Eu não posso acreditar." –Bella murmurou revirando a cabeça. Não tinha como dar monitoria a Lauren. Ela ficaria louca e acabaria a matando.

"Olha, eu também não estou animada sobre isso, mas merdas acontecem sempre e toda a hora. Então, vamos começar?"

"Eu não vou ser sua monitora." –Bella disse.

"Olha, eu disse que ninguém está ..."

" … disponível. Eu escutei, mas eu acho que posso arrumar essa situação. Espere um pouco." –ela pediu. Ela então foi falar com até a mesa da supervisora. Cinco minutos depois voltou ressentida para a mesa.

"E ai?" –Lauren perguntou. Bella permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de suspirar.

"Abra o livro na página 225 …"

* * *

Edward estava tendo dificuldades em manter seus olhos abertos enquanto subia as escadas. Sua cabeça estava explodindo. Ele tinha esquecido como Tanya poderia ser cansativa. Edward realmente precisava descansar e dormir um pouco. Ele ainda tinha algumas coisas para fazer para amanhã e a única coisa que não deixava ficar louco era o fato de que o semestre acabaria em quatro semanas. Ele teria que agüentar até lá.

"Você está péssimo." _E quando acha que nada poderia piorar, sempre acontece algo. Porque Bella sempre está certa? _Carlisle estava em frente a porta do apartamento com os braços cruzados e com uma cara de desaprovação.

"O que você quer, pai?"

"Você não retornou nenhuma ligação. Fiquei preocupado. Eu pensei que algo aconteceu." –ele disse.

"Bom, como você vê, estou perfeitamente bem." –Edward declarou com um falso sorriso. Ele caminhou até a porta e destrancou. –"Obrigada por aparecer." –ele mal conseguiu fechar a porta pois Carlisle impediu.

"Edward, sou o seu pai. Você não pode me evitar."

"Pai, você não entendeu nada do que eu disse naquele jantar?"

"Olha, eu sei que temos nossas diferenças, mas ..."

"Ah, por favor. Você insultou minha esposa e praticamente me renegou. Não há nada para conversar."

"Escute, Edward. Só porque passamos por um momento difícil não significa que não me importo com você. Eu posso não concordar com sua escolha de ficar com Bella, mas é só porque eu quero o melhor para você." –Carlisle explicou. –"Eu só acho que você deve pensar na sua carreira. Se você seguisse meu conselho ..."

"Você sabe que isso é mentira e você sabe disso." –Edward interrompeu. –"Você não se importa comigo. Tudo entre nós é sobre Medicina, pai."

"Edward, eu quero que você se torne um bom médico. Eu desejo isso do fundo do meu coração. Essa é uma oportunidade única. Outras pessoas fariam de tudo para estar no seu lugar agora." –Carlisle lembrou. –"Não perca essa chance."

"Eu já sei o que eu vou fazer, pai."

"Olha, eu sei que é uma decisão difícil. Eu só queria ..."

"Eu não preciso de você." –Edward disse firme. –"Se eu precisar da opinião de alguém, pergunto a Bella." –Carlisle revirou os olhos frustrado.

"Você sempre foi cabeça dura." –ele murmurou.

"Pai, vá embora." –Edward pediu. Ele estava perdendo a paciência a cada segundo que passava.

"Pelo menos me fale onde você vai estagiar esse verão." –ele pediu. –"Acho que mereço saber." –Edward revirou os olhos. Carlisle ainda não o estava deixando em paz.

"Tudo bem, eu vou estagiar no hospital de Forks." –Edward respondeu assim que começou a fechar a porta, mas seu pai o impediu mais uma vez. Ele tentou se livrar, mas o olhar de seu pai estava diferente e ele sabia que estava na merda.

"O que?" –Carlisle gritou.

"Eu não para Havard." –ele elaborou. –"Eu posso ir quando eu quiser já que eles despertaram desejo sobre mim."

"É Bella, não é? Ela te convenceu a não aceitar." –ele acusou.

"Que seja." –Edward murmurou enquanto tentava fechar a porta. Ele nem iria responder, pois provavelmente Carlisle não acreditaria do mesmo jeito já que tinha opinião formada sobre Bella.

"Ela não vai ficar com você para sempre. Seus estudos são a única coisa constante em sua vida."

"Você só quer que vá para lá, porque você não foi capaz de ir." –Edward disse e antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, ele percebeu o punho de seu pai indo direto para o seu rosto. Ele caiu no chão e sentiu a dor explodir no seu olho esquerdo enquanto estava deitado completamente em choque. Seu pai nunca havia batido nele antes. Quando finalmente conseguiu se levantar, Carlisle não estava mais lá.

* * *

"Você tem certeza que está bem?" –Bella perguntou enquanto colocava um pouco de lasanha no prato dele. Depois da sua sessão tortura na monitoria com Lauren, Bella estava feliz em poder voltar ao apartamento, mas seu entusiasmo logo acabou quando encontrou Edward com o rosto marcado em volta de seu olho.

"Estou bem, só está um pouco dolorido." –Edward respondeu enquanto comia. Ele não estava com muita fome, mas tinha que colocar algo no seu estomago. Parecia que cada vez que Carlisle aparecia, mesmo que por pouco tempo, Edward sentia-se mais miserável.

"Eu realmente queria você fosse mais cuidadoso." –Bella disse enquanto sentava a sua frente. –"Eu sei que você e Emmet são competitivos quando jogam bola, mas não quero que você se machuque."

"Eu sei, me desculpe. Vou ter da próxima vez." –ele prometeu. Edward mal podia olhar Bella quando as palavras saíram de seus lábios. Ele estava se sentindo péssimo por estar mentindo, mas ele não queria que Bella soubesse que foi Carlisle que o socou. Ela tinha tantas coisas para se preocupar e Edward não queria expor sua família problemática ainda mais. Então, ele acabou inventando uma história sobre ele e Emmet terem ido jogar baseball e no meio do jogo acidentalmente Emmet deu uma cotovelada.

"Bom, me lembre de chutar o traseiro dele quando o ver amanhã na aula."

"Na verdade, eu acho que é melhor você nem tocar no assunto. Ele já está mal pela situação e se desculpou umas cem vezes." –Edward explicou. Ele a olhou brevemente antes de voltar a olhar seu prato.

"Eu só estava brincando." –ela comentou rindo.

"Bom, só não diga nada." –ele enfatizou. Bella o olhou curiosa por alguns minutos.

"Você tem certeza que está bem?" –ela perguntou mais uma vez. Bella sabia que algo havia acontecido, Edward mal estava a olhando e estava muito muito estranho.

"Sim." –ele respondeu. –"Só foi um longo dia. As aulas, encontrar Tanya e ainda por cima ter um olho roxo, foi meio pesado."

"Desculpe." –Bella disse acariciando as costas dele. –"Só faltam quatro semanas para o fim do semestre. Você acha que agüenta até lá?"

"Claro." –ele então se inclinou para beijá-la rapidamente nos lábios. –"Então como foi a monitoria?" –ele realmente precisava mudar o tópico.

"Péssima. A aluna acabou sendo Lauren. Foi a sessão mais longa e mais insuportável de toda a minha vida."

"Oww, isso é insuportável mesmo." –ele concordou.

"É … foi perda de tempo, já que ela sempre interrompia e não prestava atenção. Eu poderia ter feito coisas mais interessantes."

"Eu entendo." –depois que Edward terminou o jantar, olhou o relógio. –"Eu preciso começar estudar para a aula de amanhã."

"Tudo bem, vá estudar. Eu limpo aqui."

"Tem certeza? Eu posso ajudar." –ele ofereceu.

"Não, pode ir." –ela insistiu.

"Certo. Obrigado." –Edward a beijou mais uma vez rapidamente antes de caminhar até o quarto. Bella respirou fundo assim que ele saiu. Ela percebeu que a barreira emocional dele estava voltando. Bella sentiu que ele não iria contar a ela, mas não iria insistir. Ele provavelmente teve um dia longo e só precisa de espaço.

Deus sabe que ela também teve. Ela precisava descansar antes de ter que encontrar Lauren no sábado. Bella se esforçou ao máximo para não estrangular a garota. Bella então decidiu ligar para Alice e Rosalie, já que Edward estava estranho. Ela precisava de alguém para desabafar. Elas odiavam Lauren tanto quanto Bella e a entenderiam. Sem dizer que definitivamente precisava de uma conversa entre amigas.

* * *

**Oiii,**

**Mais um capitulo postado! Espero que curtam e não esqueçam de comentar.**

**Bjnhs**

**Dani**


	54. Chapter 54

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

* * *

.: Capitulo 54 :.

Edward respirou fundo antes de bater na porta do dormitório naquela manhã. Ele escutou um barulho antes da porta abrir.

"Edward, o que você está fazendo aqui?" –Emmet perguntou surpreso. –"E o que aconteceu com seu olho?"

"Eu preciso conversar com você." –ele declarou. –"Posso entrar."

"Claro." –Emmet deu um passo para atrás para que Edward pudesse entrar. –"Está tudo bem?

"Hum ... não. Eu meio que preciso de um favor." –Edward começou.

"Bom, e o que seria?" –Emmet perguntou assim que se sentou na cadeira. Enquanto isso, Edward sentou na cama.

"Carlisle apareceu ontem."

"E ai como foi?"

"Como você pode ver pela minha cara, não foi bem."

"Merda, Edward, ele te deixou assim?" –Emmet perguntou surpreso.

"Sim." –ele confirmou. –"As coisas saíram fora do controle e finalmente disse que eu não ia para Harvard. Eu meio que disse que ele só queria eu fosse porque ele não conseguiu."

"Droga, Edward, isso está piorando. Primeiro, ele não para de ligar. Depois ele aparece do nada e agora ele está te socando? Tem que parar." –Emmet disse mexendo a cabeça.

"Eu sei. Estou tentando evitá-lo, mas não está adiantando. Você sabe como ele é."

"Então, o que você vai fazer?"

"Honestamente, eu ainda não sei." –Edward respondeu. –"Mas a razão por eu ter vindo é que e preciso de um favor. Bella não sabe que foi Carlisle que me deu esse olho roxo."

"Então quem ela pensa que foi?" –Emmet perguntou confuso.

"Você."

"Como assim?"

"Eu disse a ele que nós estávamos jogando bola quando acidentalmente você me deu uma cotovelada no meu olho."

"Edward …"

"Eu não quero que ela saiba. Bella está passando por muitas coisas agora e toda aquela situação do Mike ainda a deixa triste. Eu não quero estressá-la ainda mais." –Edward estava determinado a lidar com essa situação sozinho. Bella tinha feito muito por ele nos últimos meses e ele não queria magoá-la com os problemas de sua família.

"Edward, eu sei que você está tentando protegê-la, mas não é uma boa idéia. Bella é sua esposa, você não pode esconder as coisas dela."

"Emmet, eu conto a ela quando as coisas melhorarem, mas por enquanto até eu descobrir como lidar com nosso pai é melhor ela não saber. Então se ela ou outras pessoas vierem perguntar sobre o olho, será que você pode me contar a história que eu te pedi?" –Emmet suspirou enquanto passava a mão nos seus cabelos. –"Por favor?"

"Tudo bem." –Emmet concordou relutante.

"Obrigado." –Edward respondeu sincero.

"É para isso que servem os irmãos. Não faça nada com que eu me arrependa." –Edward acenou em resposta.

"Ei, o que você vai fazer mais tarde?" –Emmet perguntou.

"Um, nada. Por quê?" –Edward respondeu enquanto se levantava.

"Eu, Jasper e alguns caras estamos pensando em jogar baseball. Você quer?"

"Sim. Que horas?"

"Por volta das cinco e meia." –Emmet respondeu.

"Ok, estarei lá." –Edward disse enquanto caminhava até a porta.

"Ei, Edward?" –Emmet o chamou quando Edward estava quase indo embora.

"Sim?" –ele perguntou se virando.

"Se precisar de ajuda para falar com Carlisle, estou aqui. Não hesite em perguntar. Talvez encontramos algum jeito para ele se acalmar."

"Obrigada, Emmet. Eu aviso." –Edward disse. Ele então sorriu antes de sair do dormitório. Ele tinha que voltar ao apartamento para fazer trabalho.

* * *

"O que vocês acham desse?" –Alice respondeu. –"É bonito, moderno e as cores são lindas."

"Eu não sei." –Rosalie disse. –"Está muito chamativo."

"Rosalie Hale, eu não perguntei a você. Eu estava falando com Bella." –Alice declarou. –"Então, Bella o que você acha?"

"Hum … é legal." –Bella respondeu insegura. As garotas estavam na loja comprando alguns objetos para o novo apartamento de Bella e Edward. Ela ficou feliz em saber que Edward tinha conseguido um estágio no Hospital de Forks. Agora, não teriam muitos problemas com dinheiro e foi somente por isso que aceitou o convite de Alice para ir ao shopping. Bella precisava de artigos domésticos para colocar no novo apartamento. Eles só tinham três semanas.

"Ah, Bella, vamos lá. É maravilhoso."

"Alice, eu entendi, mas Edward não vai gostar. O vaso tem muito brilho. Ele odeia coisas desse tipo." –Bella explicou.

"Bella, homens não sabem o que dizem quando o assunto é decoração. Eu acho que o quarto dos meninos ano passado, diz muito." –Alice disse.

"Eu ainda não gosto. Você quer que o apartamento pareça agradável e aconchegante. Isso é muito brilhante." –Rosalie disse.

"Rosalie, xiuu!" –Alice pediu.

"Desculpe Alice, mas eu concordo." –Bella disse enquanto começou a andar pelo corredor.

"Bom, vocês não têm bom gosto." –ela declarou.

"Então, porque não compra?" –Rosalie desafiou.

"Eu acho que eu vou." –Alice respondeu. Bella sorriu mexendo a cabeça. Suas amigas eram engraçadas quando implicavam uma com a outra.

"Eu gostei desse." –Bella declarou. Ela então parou na frente um vaso na cor canela com detalhes em branco. Era bonito e combinaria com as paredes do apartamento.

"Agora, esse é um vaso bonito." –Rosalie disse.

"E está na promoção." –Bella completou quando viu o preço. Melhor ainda. –"Alice, o que você acha?"

"Legal." –ela respondeu sem interesse. Bella suprimiu uma risada. Ela sabia que Alice ainda estava que chateada pela falta de apreço pela sua escolha.

"Bom, eu vou levar." –Bella declarou enquanto pegava o vaso e colocava no carrinho. Elas então caminharam para o outro corredor.

"Sabe, isso é tão surreal." –Rosalie disse.

"O que é tão surreal?" –Bella perguntou curiosa.

"O fato de nós estarmos comprando coisas para o novo apartamento." –ela respondeu. –"Digo, ano passado, você e Edward discutiam sobre tudo. Vocês mal conseguiam ficar no mesmo ambiente juntos. Agora, estão casados, amando e começando a vida de vocês juntos. É tão legal ver como as coisas mudam."

"É mesmo." –Bella concordou.

"E o seu aniversário de casamento é no mês que vem." –Alice disse. Bella o sorriso aumentou. Ela mal podia esperar. Ela estava tão ansiosa para comemorar.

"Eu sei. Vai ser o máximo."

"Então, o que vocês estão pensando em fazer?" –Alice respondeu.

"Eu não sei." –Bella respondeu. –"Talvez um jantar."

"E sexo selvagem." –Rosalie completou um pouco alto. Algumas mulheres que estavam no corredor as olharam desaprovando.

"Rosalie!" –Bella a repreendeu em voz baixa enquanto sua face corava.

"Ah, por favor. Elas estão bravas porque estão velhas e não conseguem nada." –ela disse enquanto Alice tentava suprimir sua risada. Bella rapidamente empurrou o carrinho para o outro corredor. Ela tinha certeza que sua face estava completamente vermelha de vergonha.

"Eu não consigo acreditar no que disse." –ela murmurou uma vez que Alice e Rosalie a alcançaram.

"Nós não a veremos novamente." –Rosalie disse fazendo pouco caso. Alice começou a gargalhar. Bella não conseguiu conter o sorriso formando em sua face, apesar do esforço.

"Eu odeio vocês." –ela declarou brincando. As garotas continuaram a rir e tirar sarro pela próxima meia hora. Quando finalmente terminaram, decidiram almoçar no restaurante chinês.

"Obrigada. Foi divertido." –Bella disse enquanto saia do carro de Alice. Elas estavam no campus e estacionadas na frente do apartamento. –"Vocês querem ir até o meu apartamento?"

"Não posso. Eu preciso encontrar Emmet." –Rosalie disse.

"E eu preciso falar com meu professor sobre o desfile no final do semestre." –Alice informou. –"Outra hora, a gente aparece."

"Ok, até mais." –Bella respondeu. Ela acenou enquanto suas amigas saíram do local. Bella, então subiu as escadas até o segundo andar e parou quando viu quem estava parado na sua porta. Merda.

"O que está fazendo aqui, Sr. Cullen?" –Bella perguntou. Ele estava com o sorriso cínico de sempre.

"Eu só vim fazer uma visita amigável." –ele respondeu. –"Já faz um tempo."

"Olha, Edward não está em caso e mesmo que tivesse ele não iria conversar com você." –ela disse enquanto tentava achar a chave na bolsa. Ela não gostava de ficar sozinha com Carlisle, mas interromperia Edward. Ele estava fazendo prova nesse momento.

"Eu não vim por Edward. É com você que eu quero falar." –ele disse. Bella o olhou surpresa e cética.

"Bom, eu também não quero conversar com você." –uma vez que encontrou a chave ela começou a destrancar a porta.

"Só vai demorar cinco minutos." –ele pressionou.

"Não estou interessada." –ela respondeu sem olhar.

"Eu vim aqui para alertá-la sobre Edward." –Carlisle disse.

"Ah por favor, isso é besteira." –Bella disse.

"Estou falando sério. Eu sei sobre o passado dele. Ele não é esse príncipe encantado que vocha que ele é. Se você soubesse quem ele é realmente, não ficaria com ele." –Bella suspirou frustrada enquanto o encarava. Ela não cairia nos joguinhos dele.

"Olha, Sr. Cullen, eu não …" –ela começou, mas foi interrompida.

"Edward não é do tipo monogâmico e sempre teve as mulheres aos seus pés, por este motivo nunca se comprometeu em uma relação."

"Bom, então é bom que eu confie nele." –Bella respondeu confiante. Ela não era inocente. Bella tinha escutado algumas histórias da galera no colegial. –"Eu sei do passado dele e como ele costumava ser."

"Ah, eu não acho que você conheça." –Carlisle disse com um sorriso astuto. –"Ele ficava com muitas mulheres. Se não acredita em mim, pergunte a sua amiga Rosalie. Ele deu em cima dela na frente da namoradinha dele."

"Eu não acredito." –Bella respondeu. –"Ele não faria isso."

"Ah, ele fez sim. Se você não acredita, pergunte também a Alice. A coitada teve que consolar a garota."

"Você está mentindo." –Bella acusou.

"Não estou. Infelizmente a história se repete." –Carlisle informou. –"Você não estava com Edward verão passado depois que vocês casaram e muito menos não o viu chegar as sete da manhã com as mesmas roupas do dia anterior. Teve dias que ele desaparecia. Quem sabe com quantas mulheres ele estava dormindo? Qualquer homem aproveitaria os últimos minutos de liberdade." –Bella revirou a cabeça. Ela se negava a acreditar que Edward faria uma coisas dessas. Eles estavam casados. Eles podiam até não saber que estavam apaixonados naquela época, mas significava alguma coisa. Era sagrado.

"Você está inventando. Ele nunca me trairia."

"Ele não era seu marido até então." –Carlisle disse. –"Só porque ele deu o anel não significava que ele estava comprometido do jeito que é agora. Eu nem sei se ele tinha sentimentos por você. Edward pode ser bem conquistador quando quer. Meus filhos aprenderam com o melhor. Não me espantaria se ele voltasse a ser como antes. No mundo dele, você será a mulher dele até cansar de você. Se eu não estiver errado, eu juro que eu o vi conversando com Tanya." –Bella logo sentiu seu estomago embrulhar. Entretanto ela tinha que se manter forte. Ela não queria que Carlisle percebesse que a estava afetando.

"Impossível. Ele está fazendo prova."

"Foi isso que ele te falou?" –Carlisle sorriu arrogante. Bella só queria dar um tapa na cara dele.

"Vá embora, Sr. Cullen." –ela pediu. Bella já havia escutado o suficiente. O sorriso dele aumentou.

"Tudo bem, eu vou, tenho certeza que tem muito que pensar." –ele respondeu enquanto passava por ela. –"Depois não diga que eu não a avisei." –Bella fechou os olhos por alguns momentos enquanto as palavras de Carlisle afetavam sua emoção. Ela respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, mas não estava adiantando. Bella rapidamente abriu a porta. Quando ela entrou no apartamento, largou sua mochila no chão e rapidamente foi para o banheiro. Ela não estava se sentindo bem.

* * *

Bella caminhava de um lado pelo outro pela cozinha. Edward estava atrasado. Era para ele estar em casa há uma hora atrás. _Onde Edward está? E com quem? _Bella imediatamente tentou afastar esse pensamento. Se continuasse, iria pensar sobre o verão passado e todos os casos de Edward. Bella não queria ficar mal novamente e certamente não queria que as palavras de Carlisle a afetassem, mas, infelizmente, foi o que aconteceu.

Bella colocou o macarrão que ela tinha feito na geladeira. Ela perdeu o apetite. Depois olhou para o relógio. Trinta minutos haviam se passado. Era sete e meia e ainda não havia sinal de Edward. Bella suspirou frustrada afastando o prato a sua frente. Ela então caminhou até a sala e ligou a televisão para não ficar pensando no que Carlisle havia dito. _Não pense nisso, Bella. Você ama CSI Las Vegas. _Ela começou a prestar atenção, mas não a impediu de olhar o relógio de vez em quando. _Oito horas. Ótimo._

"O que você está assistindo?" –uma voz familiar perguntou. Bella pulou de susto.

"Nossa, você me assustou. Eu nem percebi você entrar." –ela disse enquanto o olhava.

"Desculpa." –Edward se desculpou enquanto deixou sua mochila no chão.

"Você está atrasado." –ela disse antes de voltar sua atenção para a televisão.

"Me desculpe, eu encontrei com os caras. Estávamos jogando baseball." -Edward respondeu. _E Tanya? Urgh, pare de pensar nisso, Bella! _

"Seu jantar está na geladeira." –ela informou. –"Só precisa esquentar no microondas."

"Certo, obrigado." –ele respondeu antes de caminhar até a cozinha. Cinco minutos depois, ele estava na cozinha junto com seu prato. Edward sentou ao lado de Bella no sofá.

"O que está assistindo?"

"CSI." –ele respondeu sem olhá-lo. Edward acenou enquanto começava a comer. Nenhum dos dois falou durante o seriado. De vez em quando, Edward olhava Bella. Ele não tinha certeza, mas parecia que algo estava acontecendo com ela. Bella estava mais quieta do que o de costume. Quando ele terminou, ela não aconchegou nele como normalmente faria. Ela apenas ficou sentada com os olhos colados na tela da TV. Edward se aproximou dela e a trouxe para perto dele.

"Senti sua falta hoje." –ele disse suavemente no seu ouvido. Bella sorriu tímida antes de voltar olhar a televisão.

"Bella, você está bem?" –Edward perguntou um minuto depois quando ela não disse nada.

"Estou bem." –ela murmurou enquanto continuava a assistir ao seriado.

"Tem certeza?" –ele persistiu.

"Sim." –ela respondeu com uma voz forçada. Quando Bella ainda não o olhou, Edward teve certeza que algo estava acontecendo. Ele pegou o controle remoto e desligou a TV.

"Ei!" –Bella protestou.

"Bella, o que está acontecendo?"

"Você desligou a televisão no final de CSI. Isso é o que está acontecendo." –ela disse entediada.

"Não estou conversando sobre o seriado. Você está muito quieta."

"Estou quieta porque estou vendo televisão." –ela respondeu.

"Bella, ninguém fica tão concentrado assistindo um seriado." –Edward começou. –"Além disso, você está tensa e desde que eu cheguei nem me olhou direito."

"Viu, eu estou te olhando. Agora ligue a TV antes que eu perca o final do episódio."

"Bella, estou falando sério." –Edward disse frustrado.

"Eu também." –Bella disse orgulhosa. Ela suspirou antes de ligar a televisão. Obviamente, ele não iria conseguir saber nada até que ela terminasse o maldito seriado.

"Agora você quer me falar o que acontecendo?" –ele perguntou quando terminou.

"Xiu, outro episódio está passando."

"Bella." –Edward disse severo. Ele segurou sua face gentilmente para que ela o olhasse. –"Me conte o que está acontecendo."

"Você dormiu com alguém no verão passado?" –ela deixou escapar sem querer. Bella não queria trazer o assunto dessa maneira e muito menos que as palavras de Carlisle a afetassem tanto, mas ela não conseguia lidar com a dúvida. Ela tinha que saber.

"Que?" –Edward perguntou. Ele não estava esperando por isso. –"Da onde veio isso?"

"Só me responda, Edward. Você dormiu com alguma mulher no verão passado?" –ela repetiu.

"Não, claro que não." –ele respondeu confuso. –"Estávamos casados."

"E daí? Não estávamos comprometidos sentimentalmente, você poderia facilmente ter transado com qualquer mulher e eu nunca saberia." –ela disse se levantado.

"Bella, você não pode estar falando sério. Você realmente pensa que eu faria isso?" –Edward perguntou ofendido, enquanto também se levantava.

"Honestamente, depois do que eu escutei hoje, eu nem sei o que pensar." –Bella comentou.

"Porque? O que aconteceu?" –ele perguntou. Ela agora ficou em silêncio alguns minutos tentando controlar suas emoções. –"Bella."

"Carlisle esteve aqui." –ela finalmente respondeu. _Isso não é nada bom, _ele pensou. –"Ele me contou algumas coisas."

"O que ele disse?"

"Ele deu a entender que você transou com outras mulheres no verão passado." –Bella disse contida. Ela desviou o olhar enquanto se esforçava para não chorar. Só dizer isso em voz alta, estava a deixando mal. –"Ele disse que você queria aproveitar sua liberdade enquanto podia antes de voltar para universidade." –Edward ficou irritado ao ouvir isso.

"Isso é mentira." –Edward disse firme. Ele ficou mal quando viu uma lágrima escorrer pela bochecha de Bella. Edward rapidamente foi até a ela e enxugou suas lágrimas.

"Bella, olha para mim." –ele pediu. Edward a abraçou e a trouxe para mais perto. Uma de suas mãos permaneceu em sua bochecha e ele gentilmente levantou o rosto dela. Pelo olhar dela, percebeu o quanto Bella estava chateada pelas palavras de Carlisle. –"Eu nunca estive com ninguém e por mais que eu estivesse confuso sobre o casamento, meus pensamentos de alguma forma sempre foram sobre você. Ninguém me interessava e a ultima coisa que eu queria depois do que aconteceu, era sair, ficar bêbado e transar."

"Se você não estava na balada, então onde ficava a noite inteira?"

"Eu evitava voltar para casa, então geralmente ficava em La Push na casa de Seth." –ele explicou. –"Eu juro, Bella. Essa é a verdade. Você pode perguntar ao Emmet e Jasper ou até mesmo para os Clearwater." –enquanto Bella o olhava, mais lágrimas caiam de seus olhos. Ela percebeu sinceridade no olhar dele.

"Certo." –Bella respondeu depois de um minuto. –"Eu acredito em você." –ela então respirou fundo para se acalmar. –"Desculpe, Edward. Eu não queria te acusar de nada... é ... que Carlisle começou a dizer essas coisas e realmente fiquei chateada."

"Bom, meu pai tem esse talento." –Edward comentou fazendo com que Bella risse.

"É mesmo." –Bella concordou. –"Mas eu deveria confiar nos meus instintos em não deixá-lo me afetar tanto. Eu sabia que era mentira o que ele comentou sobre o verão e tudo que aconteceu no colegial. Eu sei que você nunca faria uma coisa dessas."

"O que ele disse sobre o colegial?" –Edward perguntou curioso.

"Ah, Carlisle contou uma história de você ter traído sua namorada na frente dela e com Rosalie." –ela explicou. Ele a encarou mudo. –"Eu sei que você não faria algo tão baixo?" –Edward automaticamente sentiu como se alguém o tivesse espancado. Ele lembrava disso e não estava orgulhoso pelo ocorrido.

"Edward, você está bem?" –Bella perguntou. Ele parecia um pouco inquieto e pálido.

"Hum ..."­ – Edward começou. Ele não sabia como contar. Ele tinha esquecido do ocorrido assim como Rosalie. Edward não queria contar coisas de seu passado, mas ao mesmo tempo se Bella descobrisse por outra pessoa que era verdade, a situação ficaria pior.

"Bella, você sabe que eu te amo, certo?" –ele perguntou acariciando a bochecha dela.

"Sim."

"Você sabe também que eu não te magoria?" –Bella acenou positivamente enquanto o olhava curiosa. –"Carlisle ... hum ... não estava mentindo sobre ..."

"Ele não estava mentindo sobre o que?" –ela perguntou quando ele parou de falar. Edward respirou fundo.

"Sobre eu trair minha namorada com Rosalie." –ele revelou. Imediatamente ele viu o olhar curioso ficar triste.

"Ah." –Bella murmurou antes de se afastar. Ela escutou as palavras, mas estava tendo dificuldades em processá-las. Quando finalmente voltou a si, ela o olhou carrancuda. –"Como você pode fazer uma coisa dessas? Como Rosalie pode fazer isso também? E Emmet?"

"Olha, Bella, eu não estou orgulhoso, mas você tem que saber que ..." –ele foi interrompido pelo telefone. Bella ignorou enquanto continuava a encará-lo desacreditada.

"Por Deus, Edward." –ela suspirou enquanto passava suas mãos pelo cabelo. Bella não sabia como lidar com essa informação.

"Bella, só me escute." –ele implorou. –"Eu não ..." – o telefone tocou mais uma vez o interrompendo. Um segundo depois caiu na secretaria eletrônica.

"_Edward, aqui é Sue. Desculpe por incomodá-lo tão tarde, mas é uma emergência. Sua mãe está no hospital agora e ..." _–Edward rapidamente atendeu o telefone.

"Sue, estou aqui. O que aconteceu?" –ele respondeu. Bella observou Edward enquanto ele escutava atentamente o que Sue Clearwater estava falando. Depois de um minuto, Edward ficou preocupado.

"Meu Deus." –ele murmurou. –"Ok, estou indo. Tchau, Sue."

"O que aconteceu?" –Bella perguntou preocupada, todos os seus pensamentos foram deixados de lado. Edward a ignorou enquanto procurava sua carteira na mochila.

"Edward, o que aconteceu?" –ela repetiu.

"Droga, onde eu coloquei?" –ele disse enquanto procurava freneticamente.

"Edward. Edward!" –Bella tentou chamá-lo. Ela se ajoelhou e segurou a face dele para que ele a olhasse. Foi então que percebeu que seus olhos estavam marejados em lágrimas.

"Eu preciso achar minha carteira para ir até ao hospital." –ele declarou. Edward tentou se afastar, mas Bella o segurou mais forte.

"Edward, por favor, me diga o que aconteceu?" –ela pediu. –"O que aconteceu com sua mãe? Porque ela está no hospital?" –ele a olhou e Bella percebeu tristeza e desespero nos olhos verdes.

"Ela sofreu um acidente de carro."

* * *

** Drama! Drama! Drama! Drama! Drama! Drama! Drama! **

**E que história é essa de Rosalie e Edward? Será mesmo verdade? E Emmet nessa história? Revelações no próximo capitulo.**

**Espero que tenham gostado! **

**Bjnhs**

**Dani**


	55. Chapter 55

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

* * *

.: Capitulo 55 :.

Edward estava exausto. O caminho do aeroporto até o hospital foi uma tortura. Eles não pareciam rápidos o suficiente. Bella foi inflexível sobre dirigir, pois não queria que ele dirigisse nesse estado. Edward não a culpou. Bella dirigiu o mais rápido que pode e quando finalmente chegaram , Edward teve que esperar.

"Você quer alguma coisa?" –Bella ofereceu.

"Não." –ele respondeu. Tudo que Edward queria era conversar com o médico para saber se sua mãe ficaria bem.

"Ok." –ela respondeu enquanto acariciava o braço dele. –"Eu vou conversar com Sue." –Edward acenou positivamente antes voltar a olhar o chão.

"Como ele está?" –Sue perguntou assim que Bella chegou.

"Nada bem." –ela respondeu. Bella podia dizer que Edward estava sentindo-se culpado por cortá-la de sua vida e que de alguma forma ele poderia poupá-la. –"Ele está muito preocupado."

"Eu também. Eu a vi ontem e ela estava tão bem." –Sue disse. –"Esme estava um pouco depressiva ultimamente, mas estava melhorando. E agora esse acidente! É difícil de acreditar."

"Mas como foi?" –Bella perguntou.

"Pelo que disseram o carro estava em alta velocidade e já que estava chovendo muito, o carro sofreu aquaplanagem e acabou perdendo o controle. Seth disse também que a viu em um bar com algumas enfermeiras ."

"Meu Deus." –Bella murmurmou.

"Eu liguei para Emmet e ele está chegando." –Seth disse enquanto se aproximava. –"Parece que todos estão vindo."

"Bom, eu acho que Edward e Emmet irão precisar de todo apoio." –Sue comentou. Enquanto Bella estava feliz que seus amigos estavam a caminho, ela não podia deixar de ficar tensa. Sua conversa anterior com Edward e a história de Carlisle estavam ainda em sua mente. Ela sabia que seria estranho conversar com Rosalie e fingir que tudo estava normal.

"Com licença, vocês estão aqui por Esme Cullen?" –um homem de avental branco perguntou. –"Eu sou Dr. Brawn."

"Sim." –Sue respondeu. Bella olhou para Edward. Quando ele a olhou, Bella acenou para que ele viesse até ela. Ele logo o fez.

"Vocês são da família?"

"Eu sou o filho dela." –Edward respondeu. –"Minha mãe vai ficar bem?"

"Ela vai ficar bem e agora está estabilizada. Encontramos álcool em seu sangue e acredito que o excesso pode ter causado o acidente."

"Podemos vê-la?" –Sue perguntou.

"Não agora. Terminamos de fazer o procedimento e ela está inconsciente no momento."

"Quando ela vai acordar?" –Edward perguntou.

"É difícil dizer, pode ser que leve algumas horas ou um dia. Seu corpo sofreu algo bem traumático, então ela precisa descansar."

"Obrigada, doutor." –Sue respondeu.

"Sem problemas. Tem outras coisas que gostaria de conversar, mas prefiro esperar Carlisle." –ele declarou. Todos o agradeceram mais uma vez antes dele sair. Bella olhou para Edward. Ele parecia tão exausto.

"Acho que é melhor você descansar. Depois voltamos." –Bella sugeriu.

"Eu estou bem." –Edward respondeu.

"Edward, ela está bem. Se você quiser ..."

"Eu disse que estou bem." –ele disse. –"Só preciso ficar sozinho." –um segundo depois, ele começou a caminhar pelo corredor. Bella passou sua mão no rosto. O seu cansaço estava no pico.

"Não se preocupe, querida, ele só está tentando processar tudo." –Sue disse. –"Ele vai precisar de você mais tarde." –Bella sorriu tímida. Ela então decidiu sentar na sala de espera. Sue sentou ao seu lado enquanto Seth esperava o restante do pessoal. Minutos depois eles chegaram.

"Bella!" –Alice a chamou. Bella levantou enquanto sua amiga a abraçava. –"Você está bem? E Edward? Como está Esme?"

"Esme está bem." –Sue respondeu. –"Ela só vai ficar inconsciente por um tempo."

"Onde está Edward?" –Jasper perguntou.

"Hum, ele precisou de um tempo sozinho. Eu não sei quando vai voltar." –Bella respondeu fingindo uma expressão natural.

"Carlisle está aqui?" –Rosalie perguntou.

"Não. Eu tentei ligar, mas ele não atende." –Seth respondeu.

"Honestamente é até melhor." –Emmet comentou. .

"Bella, você quer alguma coisa?" –Rosalie ofereceu.

"Não, eu estou bem." –ela respondeu educada. Bella olhou para sua amiga brevemente. –"Hum, eu só preciso de um ar fresco."

"Você quer companhia?"

"Não precisa." –Bella precisava porem ordem seus pensamentos no momento. Ela sabia que era egoísmo de sua parte, por causa na situação, mas ela não conseguia parar de pensar na história de Carlisle. Uma parte dela queria perguntar a Rosalie e a Alice e a outra ficar sozinha e avaliar tudo. Bella não queria que sua percepção de Edward mudasse. Ele era bom para ela e mesmo sendo um bom marido, o incidente da traição ainda mostrava o quanto ela não sabia sobre ele. Quem ele era antes de casar? Ele agia dessa maneira no começo da faculdade. Será que algo assim aconteceria novamente?"

"Tem certeza?" –Rosalie perguntou.

"Eu vou ficar bem." –Bella respondeu. Ela precisava sair dali e se afastar de todos. Já estava começando a sentir dor de cabeça. Bella sorriu assegurando que estava tudo tranqüilo e foi na direção oposta que Edward foi. Ela tinha muito que pensar.

* * *

Edward estava fora do hospital e sentado no banco. Fazia apenas meia hora que ele tinha saído da sala de espera. Ele não conseguia ficar lá. Todo aquele ambiente de enfermeiras e médicos entrando e saindo, o fazia se sentir ainda mais culpado por abandonado sua mãe. Ele havia escolhido Bella ao invés dela. Claro que ela vinha primeiro, mas ao mesmo tempo, não precisava ser tão cruel com sua mãe.

Só pensar em Bella o fez lembrar de todo o problema que estava o incomodando. Ele percebeu o modo como ela o olhou quando descobriu que tinha dado em cima de Rosalie e traído sua namorada na frente dela. O desapontamento estava escrito em sua face. Edward não a culpava e mesmo que não fosse a pessoa que costumava ser, ainda se sentia mal pelo que fez há cinco anos. Era de imaginar que Carlisle traria essa história a tona. Nesse momento, ele não sabia o que fazer. Carlisle estava impossível.

"Eu estava imaginando onde você estava." –uma voz disse. Edward olhou a sua direita para ver Jasper ao seu lado.

"Jasper quando você chegou?"

"Depois que você saiu da sala de espera." –ele respondeu. –"Seth nos ligou e contou o que aconteceu. Alice está aqui, assim como Emmet e Rosalie."

"Ótimo." –Edward suspirou. _Isso vai ser tão estranho para Bella, _ele pensou sarcástico. Jasper o olhou curioso.

"Você não parece muito contente. Você não queria que nós viéssemos?"

"Sim e não." –Edward respondeu antes de elaborar. –"Estou feliz que estejam aqui ... é que algo aconteceu e não sei como Bella vai reagir com Rosalie aqui."

"Porque?" –Jasper peguntou confuso. –"Elas são amigas."

"Eu sei, mas Carlisle apareceu no apartamento e fez uma visitinha a Bella. Vamos dizer que vou dormir no sofá."

"Edward, é ridícula essa perseguição. O que ele fez agora?"

"Ele contou sobre Anne." –ele respondeu. Jasper carranqueou por uns segundos até que entendeu.

"Ah." –ele murmurou.

"Sim."

"Então ela sabe sobre …"

"Eu e Rosalie? Sim." –Jasper e todos na escola viram o que aconteceu.

"Então, ela pirou?"

"Não. Sue ligou do hospital e meio que fomos interrompidos." –Edward explicou. –"Eu sei que ela está triste só pelo modo que ela me olhou e para piorar, Carlisle inventou uma história sobre eu ter traído Bella no verão. Agora, está meio difícil de saber o que ela está pensando."

"Sinto muito, cara."

"Eu não consigo lidar com isso tudo, Jasper. Tenho um pai que fica atrás de mim o tempo inteiro, minha mãe com esse acidente e eu magôo minha esposa sem querer. É demais." –Edward disse colocando sua cabeça entre as mãos.

"Olha, eu sei que é difícil, mas vai passar. Iremos ajudá-lo. Você não está sozinho, Edward."

"Queria que fosse verdade." –ele respondeu.

"Eu preciso te socar para você acordar?" –Jasper perguntou. –"Edward, tem muitas pessoas querendo te ajudar. Eu entendo que você está esgotado no momento, mas você não pode continuar desse jeito. Sua mãe vai melhorar e quanto a Bella, tudo irá se resolver entre vocês. Você não é mais aquele cara e a única coisa que precisa, é conversar com ela. Bella te ama."

"Espero que esteja certo."

"É claro que estou." –Jasper declarou.

"Não seja tão convencido."

"Olha quem está falando." –Jasper respondeu rindo. –"Agora, vamos voltar. Todos estão preocupados com você, Eisenheim."

"Eisenheim?"

"É, você basicamente sumiu. Demorou muito até achá-lo."

"Você é tão idiota." –Edward disse brincando enquanto revirava os olhos. Os dois então se levantaram e caminharam até o hospital.

"Talvez, mas eu ainda estou certo."

* * *

"Trouxe um pouco de café." –Alice disse enquanto entregava um copo para Bella e outro para Rosalie.

"Obrigada." –ambas responderam. Alice sentou ao lado de Rosalie enquanto Bella tomava um gole da bebida quente.

"Então, além do fato de Esme estar no hospital e Edward perdido em algum lugar, você quer nos contar o que está te incomodando?" –Alice perguntou. Bella a olhou surpresa.

"Como assim?" – _Se eu fingir que estou distraída, elas vão esquecer o assunto._

"Você está tão distante, especialmente comigo." –Rosalie comentou. –"Você mal me olha quando eu falo com você. Como agora, por exemplo."

"Rose, eu não faria isso." –Bella respondeu enquanto sorria para disfarçar. Desde que Rosalie chegou, ela tentou manter distante a cada oportunidade que tinha. A tentação para perguntar sobre a história era muito grande. Bella pensou que estava sendo discreta, mas aparentemente não. Além disso, estava no hospital por causa do acidente de Esme e trazer esse tópico parecia inadequado no momento.

"Sem ofensa, Bella, mas você mente muito mal." –Rosalie disse.

"Sério, eu quero conversar sobre o que está me incomodando, mas parece insensível e egoísta da minha parte. Há coisas mais importantes." –Bella explicou.

"Nós entendemos, mas ao mesmo tempo, se você não desabafar só vai piorar." –Alice disse. –"Você vai sentir mais aliviada se tirar esse peso." –Bella mordeu os lábios enquanto olhava suas duas amigas.

"Bella." –Rosalie a encorajou. _Urgh, é melhor eu contar. Não quero me sentir assim, é tortura._

"Carlisle foi no apartamento hoje cedo." –ela começou. –"Ele me disse algo que fiquei chocada."

"Como o que?" –Alice disse.

"Ele disse que Edward me traiu durante o verão."

"O que?" –Alice disse.

"Sério?" –Rosalie perguntou. –"Porque isso é pura mentira. Tudo que Edward fez foi ir a La Push e pensar em você."

"Eu sei. Eu não acreditei em Carlisle. Eu até conversei com Edward e ele me contou a verdade."

"Então isso é bom." –Alice comentou.

"Tem mais." –Bella adicionou enquanto ela colocava o copo em cima de uma mesa a frente dela. Ela começou a brincar com seu anel. Rosalie e Alice a olharam não entendo. –"Carlisle ... hum ... meio que mencionou um incidente que aconteceu no colegial." –Bella sentiu um nó estomago quando viu Rosalie congelar.

"Oh." –Rose murmurou desviando o olhar.

"Eu perguntei a Edward sobre isso, também. Ele disse que era verdade." –Bella revelou. –"Ele disse que traiu a namorada dele com você, Rosalie." –Rosalie suspirou enquanto passava as mãos pelo cabelo.

"Bom, infelizmente, ele está certo." –ela respondeu séria. –"Ele te disse o que realmente aconteceu?"

"Não, ele não contou. A Sue ligou e interrompeu." –Bella disse.

"Você quer que eu conte ou você?" –Alice perguntou a Rosalie.

"Eu conto." –Rosalie respondeu. Ela então respirou fundo antes olhar novamente para Bella. –"Hum, eu nem sei como começar, mas lá vai. Eu era muito 'amigável' no colegial." –Bella levantou as sobrancelhas enquanto olhava a amiga.

"Eu só me importava com festas e garotos." –Rosalie continuou. –"Todos nós estávamos em uma festa e como de costume eu fiquei muito bêbada. Eu fiquei tão mal que nem sabia o que estava fazendo. Eu só queria ficar com algum garoto, então beijei o primeiro cara que eu vi. Infelizmente, era Edward. Só fiquei sabendo que era ele, quando Alice me contou na manhã seguinte." –Bella acenou enquanto tentava ficar calma. Ela estaria mentindo se não dissesse que se sentia estranha e desconfortável com toda essa conversa.

"Edward estava bebado?" –Bella perguntou apreensiva.

"Ele bebeu e acho que ele estava um pouco alterado." –Rosalie respondeu.

"E Emmet? Ele deve ter ficado muito bravo. E a pobre garota?" –Bella disse.

"Eu ainda não estava com ele. Éramos apenas amigo na época, mas Emmet sempre foi atencioso comigo e por causa desses pequenos gestos que me apaixonei por ele.–Rosalie informou.

"A garota não valia nada. Edward tinha o dom de pegar só as biscates." -Alice comentou. Bella não disse nada enquanto continuava a brincar com seu anel.

"Bella, me desculpe." –Rosalie disse. –"Sério, eu nunca quis te magoar. Foi um erro e me arrependo."

"Eu sei." –Bella respondeu depois de alguns minutos. Ela então pegou a mão de Rosalie. –"Eu só fiquei surpresa e um pouco chateada. Eu sei que isso é passado e eu nem conhecia você e Edward. Saber que duas pessoas que eu gosto fizeram isso, é inquietante."

"Me desculpe." –Rosalie disse. –"Eu vou entender se você quiser ..."

"Não. Está tudo bem." –ela interrompeu. Embora Bella ainda estivesse incomodada com a situação, ela podia perceber que sua amiga estava sendo sincero. –"Fico feliz pela sinceridade e é por isso que eu te amo, amiga." –Rosalie sorriu antes de abraçar a amiga

"Obrigada, Bella." –um segundo depois, Bella se afastou e trouxe Alice para o abraço.

"Eu estava imaginando quando vocês lembrariam de mim." –Alice brincou enquanto riam. Bella estava feliz por tudo estar bem entre ela e sua amiga. Era tão bom saber que pelo menos uma coisa estava resolvida. Havia tantas coisas acontecendo e ela precisava de suas amigas.

"Ei, olha quem eu encontrei." –Jasper comentou se aproximando. Bella olhou e percebeu que Edward estava atrás dele. Eles se olharam e quase que instantaneamente Bella viu culpa e raiva refletido nos olhos verdes.

"Você está bem? Estavamos preocupados com você." –Rosalie disse sorrindo.

"Sim." –Edward respondeu sem tirar seus olhos de Bella. –"Eu só precisava de um pouco de ar fresco."

"Bom, estamos felizes que você voltou." –Emmet disse. Um silêncio estranho e pesado permaneceu no lugar. Edward não estava mais agüentando. Ele tinha que acertar as coisas com Bella. Ele não fazia idéia no que estava passando na cabeça dela neste momento. Tudo que sabia era que ela estava ansiosa. Ela não conseguia parar de mexer na aliança.

"Hum, Bella, será que podemos ..." –ele começou mas foi interrompido por Sue.

"O médico disse que podemos ver Esme, mas podemos ir um de cada vez." –ela informou. –"Emmet, Edward, querem ser os primeiros?" –Edward olhou Sue e Bella.

"Hum ... claro." –novamente parecia que as circunstâncias estavam contra eles. Edward realmente queria resolver a situação com sua esposa, mas sua mãe estava deitada em uma cama inconsciente. Ela era a prioridade neste momento. Infelizmente, o resto teria que esperar.

* * *

**Oieeee,**

**Mais um capitulo postado. Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Nem acredito que consegui terminar! Pensei que só conseguiria postar no fim de semana! **

**Bjnhs**

**Dani**


	56. Chapter 56

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

* * *

.: Capitulo 56 :.

Bella entrou no quarto de Esme na manhã seguinte e encontrou Edward dormindo na cadeira. Ela olhou para a mãe dele e um arrepio passou pelo seu corpo. A mulher estava ligada a inúmeros fios e tubos. Bella voltou a olhar Edward e mesmo que ele estivesse dormindo, pode perceber que ainda estava exausto. Jasper disse que eles podiam ficar na casa dele, mas Edward se recusou. Ele não queria deixar sua mãe na condição que estava. Bella tentou convencê-lo, nem que fosse para ficar lá por uma ou duas horas. Infelizmente, ele estava resoluto na sua decisão e disse a Bella que ela poderia descansar. Emmet também queria ficar, mas como só podia ficar uma pessoa durante a noite, combinou com o irmão que iria passar a próxima no hospital.

Bella não tinha conseguido dormir, pois estava preocupada. Ela estava imaginando o que estava passando na cabeça de Edward. Bella não queria deixá-lo sozinho, pois sabia que provavelmente ele se culparia pelo acidente. Para piorar, eles ainda tinham que conversar sobre o que Carlisle havia dito. Bella suspirou enquanto colocava um pacote do Starbuck´s na mesa. Ela havia comprado o café da manhã para Edward, pois tinha certeza que ele não havia comido nada na noite passada. Bella então se sentou na outra cadeira enquanto colocava suas mãos na sua face. Ela suspirou. Bella podia sentir que o cansaço estava tomando conta de seu corpo e não demorou muito para que ela dormisse.

Assim que Edward acordou, sentiu dor no seu pescoço e em suas costas. Ele esteve conversando com sua mãe inconsciente a noite inteira. Por volta das três horas da manhã sucumbiu ao sono. Ele ainda estava sonolento enquanto se espreguiçava e se ajeitava na cadeira. Foi quando a viu. Bella estava dormindo na cadeira a frente dele. Edward não havia escutado ela entrar, mas para ser sincero ele estava baqueado. Uma vez que terminou de se espreguiçar, Edward se levantou e caminhou até ela. Ele gentilmente moveu a cadeira, para que o sol não ficasse na face dela.

Depois, foi checar sua mãe. Ela ainda estava inconsciente. Enquanto a olhava percebeu que ao lado da cama, havia um pacote. Edward caminhou até a mesa para ver o que era. Dentro havia um donut e um copo de café do Starbucks. Ele sentiu seu estomago roncar só de olhar o conteúdo. Edward sorriu ao pensar que Bella deveria ter trazido. Ele ficou surpreso, pois mesmo estando brigados, Bella sempre arrumava um jeito de cuidar dele. Edward não sabia se isso o fazia o homem mais sortudo ou simplesmente o mais idiota do mundo. Ele não foi um bom marido ontem e isso o incomodou a noite inteira também, pois não havia conversado com Bella sobre a situação.

Seu estomago roncou novamente. Ele decidiu não se preocupar nesse momento, pois, agora, ele realmente precisava comer alguma coisa. Ele caminhou até a mesa e pegou o saco. Depois foi até a sua cadeira e colocou ao lado de Bella. Edward, então começou a comer e em menos de dez minutos. Ele estava tão faminto que devorou tudo. Edward olhou para Bella e percebeu que uma mecha do cabelo dela estava em sua face. Ele se inclinou e colocou a mecha atrás de sua orelha. Com a outra mão acariciou sua bochecha e pareceu uma eternidade desde que a havia tocado.

Não querendo acordá-la, Edward retirou suas mãos, mas já era tarde demais. Os olhos dela começaram a abrir. Bella se espreguiçou antes de olhá-lo. Por instinto, ela aproveitou o toque dele enquanto fechava os olhos brevemente. Edward olhou seus lábios vermelhos e não resistiu. O desejo de beijá-la e sentir conectado a ela era forte.

Assim que ela abriu os olhos, Bella sentiu os lábios de Edward. Ela gemeu suavemente pelo contado. Bella sabia que deveria afastá-lo, pois tinham muitas coisas para conversar, mas ela não se importou no momento. Bella só queria fingir que tudo estava bem entre ele, mesmo que fosse por breves segundos. Edward colocou suas mãos na bochecha dela enquanto Bella colocava as dela nos bíceps. Eles continuaram o beijo por alguns minutos até que ficarem sem ar. Edward apoiou sua face nela enquanto olhava os olhos castanhos chocolate.

"Desculpe." –ele disse finalmente quebrando o silêncio.

"Pelo que?" –Bella perguntou.

"Tudo." –ele respondeu. –"Eu sinto muito que meu pai usou meu passado horrivel para você duvidar de mim. Desculpe por eu ter sido um egoísta por todos esses anos e por ter sido rude com você ontem a noite. E acima de tudo, me desculpe por magoá-la. Você não merece, Bella."

"Eu não vou mentir, Edward, fiquei chateada pelo que Carlisle disse. Eu te amo e só de pensar que poderia estar na situação daquela garota ..."

"Bella, eu nunca faria isso com você." –Edward interrompeu.

"Eu sei. Conversei com Rosalie ontem. Você mudou e não vou jogar seu passado na sua cara, mas ainda me assusta." –ela admitiu.

"Escute. Eu não tenho orgulho do que fiz e se eu pudesse mudar tudo isso, mudaria, mas não posso. A única coisa que posso dizer é que eu aprendi. Eu te amo, Bella. Eu não quero ser mais aquele cara, não com você." –ele disse.

"Só precisava saber disso." –Bella respondeu depois de um minuto. Ele a olhou curioso. –"Edward, não me importa se você não é perfeito ou que você fez no passado. Na verdade, o que realmente importa é quem você é. Eu só preciso saber que você está comigo por que quer, não quero sentir que sou um empecilho ou tirando sua 'liberdade'."

"Você não está." –ele assegurou. –"Você, Isabella Swan Cullen, é minha liberdade. Você não está tirando nada de mim. Você é a única que me faz forte. Eu não sei se conseguiria passar por tudo isso sozinho. Eu preciso de você e quero você em minha vida." –Bella sorriu enquanto uma lágrima percorria pelo seu rosto. Edward a secou antes de beijá-la. O beijo era lento e apaixonado. Ele sentia-se muito melhor depois de ter acertado a situação com Bella.

"Posso te pedir uma coisa?" –ele perguntou assim que se afastou.

"Sim, o que seria?" –Bella respondeu curiosa.

"Nunca mais escute o meu pai." –ele disse brincando. Bella riu.

"Vou tentar, mas não será fácil se ele continuar a aparecer no apartamento." –ela analisou.

"Eu falo com ele sobre isso." –Edward prometeu enquanto beijava a testa dela.

"Ok." –ela respondeu. Bella olhou o relógio e suspirou.

"Qual o problema?" –ele perguntou preocupado.

"Bom, eu ia ter uma sessão de monitoria com Lauren em uma hora. Vou ligar para ela e dizer que não vou. Isso será tão divertido."

"Boa sorte." –ele sorriu. Bella bateu de leve no braço dele enquanto se levantava. Ela não queria ir pois estava tão confortável e aproveitando o tempo com Edward.

"Já volto." –ela se inclinou para beijá-lo nos lábios antes de sair do quarto. Edward a observou com um sorriso no rosto. Depois olhou para sua mãe e percebeu que o cobertor havia caído. Edward se levantou e caminhou até a cama para arrumá-lo. Ele estava quase voltando para o seu lugar quando viu os olhos de sua mãe abrindo. No inicio pensou que estivesse sonhando, pois quase não havia dormido a noite passada, mas quando notou que os olhos dela estavam bem abertos, percebeu que não era nenhum truque de sua cabeça.

"Mãe?" –ele perguntou suave. Edward sentou na cama e pegou a mão de Esme.

"Ed .. Edward." –ela murmurou. –"A-água." –ele rapidamente pegou o copo em cima da mesa e encheu com água. Edward entregou o copo para sua mãe, mas ela estava tendo dificuldades em segurá-lo, então, ele a ajudou levando o copo até a boca para que ela bebesse. Depois disso, apertou o botão para chamar a enfermeira.

"Posso ajudá-lo?" –uma mulher perguntou assim que entrou no quarto.

"Sim, será que você pode chamar o Dr. Brawn? Minha mãe acordou." –Edward informou.

"Claro." –ela respondeu antes de sair.

"Edward." –Esme disse. Ele imediatamente voltou sua atenção a sua mãe. –"Onde estou?"

"No Hospital de Forks." –Edward respondeu. Ela o olhou confusa antes de cair em si.

"Meu Deus." –ela murmurou.

"Mãe, você ..." –ele balbuciou enquanto o médico entrava no quarto com a mesma enfermeira.

"Sra. Cullen, é bom ver que você acordou." –Dr. Brawn comentou. Ele então analisou o prontuário em sua mão para depois olhou para Edward. –"Sr. Cullen, nós precisamos examiná-la. Será que você pode esperar lá fora?"

"Claro." –Edward respondeu antes de acariciar a mão de sua mãe e sair do quarto. Ele encostou suas costas na parede enquanto esperava.

"Bom, não foi nada divertido." –Bella disse enquanto se aproximava. –"Lauren foi a mesma biscate dizendo que ..."

"Minha mãe acordou." –Edward interrompeu.

" … que eu … espera. O que?" –ela perguntou.

"Minha mãe acabou de acordar. O médico está a examinando agora." –ele explicou.

"Edward, isso é ótimo." –Bella o abraçou.

"Sim, mas não sabemos se ela vai ficar bem."

"Eu acho que sim." –ela o assegurou enquanto acariciava a bochecha dele. –"Você ligou para Emmet?"

"Hum, não." –Edward respondeu. –"Eu meio que esqueci."

"Tudo bem, eu ligo." –Bella ofereceu. – "Só me dê alguns minutos." –Edward acenou enquanto ela caminhava até o telefone. Minutos mais tarde, a porta abriu e Dr. Brawn saiu.

"Ela vai ficar bem?" –Edward perguntou.

"Ela vai ficar bem com a fisioterapia. Esme teve muita sorte por não ter tantos ferimentos. Entretanto, há outro problema que estou preocupado." –Dr. Brawn informou. –"Analisamos o sangue de sua mãe e encontramos grande quantidade de álcool e medicamentos antidepressivos. Você sabe como isso é perigoso e que isso pode levar a morte. Eu conversei com Esme e pelo que ela me falou, acredito que ela vai precisar de tratamento especifico."

"Então o que você sugere?" –ele perguntou.

"Acho que ela deverá ir a uma clinica de reabilitação. Eu conheço uma muito boa e com ótimos profissionais. Acho que seria a melhor opção para a sua mãe." –Dr. Brawn explicou. –"Entretanto, vocês não precisam mandá-la para lá. A escolha é de sua família."

"Mas ela vai precisar ir para essa clinica?"

"Sim. Ela é uma dependente quimica. É a nossa melhor opção de tratamento."

"Ok, vou pensar a respeito." –Edward respondeu. –"Obrigada, doutor."

"Não precisa agradecer. Eu vou checá-la mais tarde." –Edward acenou enquanto olhava o quarto de sua mãe. Ele pode ver a enfermeira ajeitando o travesseiro para deixar Esme mais confortável. Edward suspirou. _Como eu vou dizer que ela não tem outra opção a não ser ir a uma clinica de reabilitação? Isso vai ser péssimo ..._

* * *

Edward respirou fundo antes de entrar no quarto de sua mãe naquele domingo. Ele tinha ficado com ela no sábado e por insistência de seus amigos e esposa voltou para casa de Jasper. Edward precisava desesperadamente de um banho e um pouco de comida. Emmet havia prometido que ficaria com Esme no sábado, mas por mais que estivesse ocupado no momento, jamais deixou de pensar na conversa que teria com sua mãe.

Ele não falou nada ontem. Edward não queria estressá-la, em vez disso conversou casualmente. Ela perguntou sobre a faculdade e sobre sua promoção no emprego. Edward ficou chateado por saber que ela nem sabia e para ele só reforçou o fato de que sua mãe estava perdida.

Infelizmente, hoje não seria desse jeito já que sua mãe teria alta amanhã. Ela deveria saber que não iria direto para casa. Depois de conversar com Emmet, Bella e seus amigos todos concordaram que o ideal era ela ir para clinica. Agora, Edward teria que contar e não seria fácil. De fato, estava preparado para o chilique de Esme. Bella ofereceu companhia para dar apoio, mas ele declinou.

"Oi, querido." –Esme o cumprimentou quando o viu. Edward notou que ela estava com um sorriso enorme no rosto e sentiu-se mais nervoso. Ele não sabia se ela ficaria feliz pela noticia.

"Oi, mãe." –ele respondeu. Edward caminhou até ela e a abraçou. –"Como você está se sentindo hoje?"

"Melhor, minha garganta ainda está dolorida." –ela respondeu. –"Seu pai passou aqui." –Edward automaticamente gelou.

"O que ele queria?"

"Ele veio me checar."

"Você tem certeza que está bem?"

"Sim, querido, estou bem."

"Ok. –um silencio tedioso permaneceu entre eles. Edward estava tentando encontrar um modo de abordar o tema da reabilitação, mas estava perdido para encontrar as palavras certas. Ele acabou perguntando algo que estava o incomodando.

"Mãe, porque tomou álcool com antidepressivos, mãe?" –Edward perguntou suavemente. Ela o olhou surpresa e permaneceu em silêncio por alguns minutos antes de responder.

"Eu fui fraca."

"Fraca?"

"Estou muito perdida, Edward. As coisas para mim não tem sido fácil e depois que te perdi as coisas só pioraram. Estou tão infeliz."

"E isso justifica você tomar encher a cara e ainda por cima tomando antidepressivos?" –Edward perguntou nervoso. Ele entendia que ela estava depressiva.

"Não." –Esme respondeu. –"Eu estava tão mal que queria que essa sensação passasse. Não estava mais agüentando."

"Mãe, você poderia ter morrido. Esse acidente poderia ter outro resultado." –Edward comentou se levantou. –"Porque não me disse que estava assim. Se precisasse de mim, eu a ajudaria."

"Antes ou depois de você ter escolhido Bella a mim?" –Esme retorquiu. –"Edward, você não queria mais me ver. O que você esperava que eu fizesse?!"

"Eu queria pelo menos que fosse minha mãe e que visse como Bella me faz feliz. Eu queria me respeitasse minha decisão de me manter casado mesmo que não concorde. E eu queria que você parasse de fazer isso com você mesma!" –ele gritou enquanto as lágrimas começaram a sair de seus olhos.

"Sinto muito, Edward. Me desculpe." –ela murmurou um minuto depois. –"Eu não sei o que fazer."

"Você tem lutar e tentar. Há um lugar que o Dr. Brawn recomendou e você vai precisar ir. Eles não vão deixá-la simplesmente voltar para casa. Há pessoas que irão ajudá-la."

"Não vai funcionar."

"Vai sim." –Edward assegurou. –"Só dê uma chance. Eu prometo, mãe. Você vai superar esse vicio e vou ajudá-la. Todos nós vamos. Ok?" –Esme continuou a chorar, mas ela concordou minutos depois. Edward a abraçou. Ela concordar que que precisava de ajuda já era o começo.

* * *

Bella estava sentada ao lado de Emmet no sofá. Eles estavam na casa Jasper assistindo maratona de _The Bachalor._

"Essas pessoas são reais?" –Bella perguntou. Todas as mulheres no programa eram estranhas ou biscates.

"Quem liga? Isso é hilário." –Jasper comentou rindo.

"Ui." –ela disse quando viu uma mulher beijando outra. –"Emmet muda o canal."

"Só me deixa ver até o final." –ele disse. –"Falta poucos minutos." –Bella suspirou e deitou no sofá. Ela nem sabia porque estava reclamando do programa, pois nem estava prestando muita atenção. Edward havia ido ao hospital para conversar com sua mãe. Bella notou que ele estava nervoso. Ela até se ofereceu para ir junto, mas ele disse que precisava ir sozinho. Bella entendeu já que não era a pessoa favorita de Esme. Sua presença provavelmente iria estressar sua sogra.

Bella olhou para o relógio. –"Só passou cinco minutos desde que olhou a ultima vez." –Emmet disse sem tirar os olhos da TV.

"Eu sei." –Bella murmurou. –"Só estou preocupada."

"Vai dar tudo certo." –Emmet a abraçou. Depois de dez minutos, era a vez de Bella escolher que programa iriam assistir. Ela acabou optando por _America´s Next Top Model. _Emmet reclamou no inicio, mas só até ver as garotas do programa.

"Eu não acho que Rosalie não gostaria de saber que está babando por outra mulher." –Bella brincou.

"Ei, você não teve que assistir Tróia com ela. Ela não parava de falar do Brad Pitt." –ele se defendeu. Bella riu enquanto balançava a cabeça. Depois disso, voltou sua atenção a televisão. Bella ficou tão entretida com o episódio que nem escutou a porta abrir.

"Vocês dois parecem confortaveis." –Edward comentou quando viu o braço de Emmet em volta do pescoço de Bella.

"Vacilou, irmãozinho." –Emmet brincou. Bella revirou os olhos enquanto Bella batia no lugar ao lado dela. Edward pegou a dica e sentou. Emmet tirou os braços em volta do pescoço de Bella enquanto ela se acomodava nos braços de Edward.

"Então, como foi no hospital?" –Emmet perguntou diminuindo o volume.

"Tudo bem, ela aceitou ir para a clínica." –ele respondeu.

"Que bom." –Bella comentou acariciando os braços dele.

"É." –Edward respondeu antes de olhar para a televisão. –"O que estão assistindo?" –Bella e Emmet se olharam discretamente. Ambos estavam surpresos pela mudança repentina de assunto.

"Hum, _America´s Next Top Model_." –Bella respondeu. Ela ficou mais suspresa em ver que Edward começou a assistir sem ao menos reclamar. Ele geralmente odiava esse tipo de programa.

"Galera, trouxemos o jantar." –Rosalie disse entrando na casa junto de Jasper e Alice. Emmet desligou a televisão e foi até a cozinha. Edward se levantou e quando começou a seguir o irmão, sentiu a mão de Bella em seu braço.

"Edward, tem certeza que está tudo bem com sua mãe?" –ela perguntou suave.

"Sim, nós conversamos e ela aceitou ajuda. Está tudo resolvido." –Edward respondeu.

"Assim, simples desse jeito?" –ela perguntou.

"Sim." –mesmo que estivesse calmo no momento, Bella percebeu que algo o estava incomodando.

"Você tem certeza? Porque ..."

"Bella, não se preocupe. Tudo está resolvido." –Edward assegurou.

"Eu sei, mas é que você parece um pouco ..." –ela disse tentando encontrar a palavra certa. –"… subjugado. Se quiser conversar a …"

"Bella, estou bem. Só não estou afim de falar sobre isso. Eu preciso de um tempo." –Edward respondeu.

"Certo." –Bella disse. Edward então sorriu antes de puxá-la e beijá-la ternamente nos lábios.

"Lembre-se que estou aqui se você precisar." –ela lembrou.

"Eu sei." –ele disse. Edward a beijou rapidamente nos lábios antes de ir até a cozinha. Só depois disso que ela ficou mais tranqüila. Bella percebeu que ele estava bem, porém sua barreira emocional tinha voltado. Edward provavelmente estava assustado com tudo que aconteceu. Ela iria deixar passar dessa vez, mas cedo ou tarde, ele teria que se abrir.

* * *

**Oiiiii,**

**Primeiro de tudo quero me desculpar pelo atraso. Semana passada foi bem corrida e vários compromissos. Minha mãe operou o joelho, fiz curso durante dois dias e ontem tive pós o dia inteiro sem falar na outra que faço de segunda e quarta. Como perceberam não tive muito tempo para escrever. Então, mil desculpas!**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. ^^ **

**Vou tentar postar o mais cedo possivel.**

**Bjnhs**

**Dani**


	57. Chapter 57

****

COLLIDE

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

* * *

.: Capitulo 57 :.

"Então, tudo que precisa fazer é saber que fórmula você vai usar." –Bella explicou. Era quarta feira e ela estava na monitoria com Lauren. Elas estavam estudando problemas de química pelos últimos quarenta e cinco minutos.

"Como eu sei qual eu vou usar?" –Lauren perguntou.

"Você tem que memorizar a regra de cada um." –ela respondeu.

"Isso é um saco." –Lauren disse agitada. –"Quando eu vou precisar usar isso?"

"Eu não sei, mas já que está na sua grade curricular provavelmente é pré requisito para outra matéria." –Lauren olhou o livro de química na sua frente.

"Eu ainda acho perda de tempo." –Bella revirou os olhos discretamente.

"Que seja, vamos rever novamente." –ela então explicou os conceitos e fez Lauren fazer mais alguns exercícios.

"Sabe, eu provavelmente entenderia isso antes e estaria preparada para minha prova de amanhã, se você não tivesse cancelado no sábado." –Lauren comentou entediada.

"Bom, algo surgiu." –Bella respondeu.

"O que foi?"

"Não é da sua conta."

"Você e gato do Cullen fizeram uma orgia esse final de semana?"

"Não." –Bella respondeu.

"Um, que chato, se ele fosse meu marido, nunca sairia da cama."

"Bom, adivinha? Ele não é seu marido. Ele é meu, então fique quieta e termine o resto dos exercícios." –Bella pediu. Ela estava no limite de sua paciência e faltava muito pouco para não estrangulá-la neste momento.

"Então vocês brigaram?" –Lauren perguntou depois.

"Só faça os últimos dois exercícios e assim você está liberada." –Bella só desejava sair dali o mais rápido possível. Ela não queria se estressar. O final de semana e o começo dela, já tinha sido horrível. Esme havia saído do hospital na segunda e admitida na clinica logo em seguida. Os Hale foram levá-la, assim como Emmet, Edward. Bella também acabou indo para apoiar Edward. Toda essa situação estava acabando com ele. A unica coisa boa, era que Carlisle não pode ir já que tinha estava operando um paciente.

"Então, sobre o que foi a briga? Deve ter sido bem feia."

"Lauren, fique quieta e termine." –Bella pediu.

"Hum, parece que a carapuça serviu." –Lauren comentou sorrindo arrogante. Bella a olhou repreendendo. A loira apenas balançou a cabeça antes de terminar os exercícios. Bella rapidamente checou.

"Bom." –Bella disse. –"Você pode ir agora."

"Ótimo." –Lauren disse juntando suas coisas e depois se levantou. –"Diga para Edward que eu mandei um 'oi' para ele. –ela então caminhou até a porta. _Eu realmente não a suporto, _Bella pensou entediada. Ela sabia que Lauren dizia aquelas coisas só para provocá-la. Determinada em não deixar que a biscate a estressasse, Bella juntou seus livros e saiu. O dia estava ensolarado e a temperatura um pouco mais quente que o normal. Ela aproveitou o ar fresco enquanto caminhava até o apartamento.

"Bella, espera!" –alguem a chamou. Ela parou e viu que era Rosalie correndo até ela.

"Oi, amiga." –Bella cumprimentou. –"Eu não sabia que tinha essa resistência."

"Nem eu." –Rosalie riu. –"Aonde você vai?"

"Para o apartamento, mas está tão bom aqui fora que estou pensando em ficar sentada na grama por um tempo."

"Eu posso ficar se você quiser. Eu estou o dia inteiro trabalhando no meu projeto. Preciso de descanso."

"Seria ótimo." –Bella respondeu com um sorriso. Minutos depois, elas caminharam pelo campus e sentaram na grama. Elas começaram a conversar sobre trivialidades.

"Como você consegue fazer esculturas em madeira?" –Bella perguntou curiosa. Rosalie estava contando sobre suas aulas.

"Nós usamos um tipo de broca. É bem dificil e confuse, mas no final o resultado é incrível."

"Interessante." –Bella comentou. –"Eu nunca conseguiria fazer. Provavelmente me cortaria ou me machucaria." –Rosalie riu em resposta.

"Nunca imaginei você, mas já imaginou Alice usando uma serra elétrica?"

"Que Deus ajude para que isso nunca aconteça." –Bella brincou.

"Então, como você está? E as suas aulas?" –Rosalie perguntou.

"Muito bem, mas não vejo a hora do semestre terminar. Preciso de férias."

"Imagino, você passou por muita coisa nesse semestre." –Rosalie comentou. –"Aliás como está Edward? Como ele está lidando com a situação de Esme?"

"Ele está ... bem." –Bella disse cuidadosa. –"Ele está muito fechado ultimamente."

"Ele provavelmente precisa de um tempo. Tudo ainda está muito recente."

"Eu sei. Na verdade eu nem o forcei a falar sobre isso. Eu tenho certeza que ele vai falar quando estiver pronto." –Bella disse. _Eu espero._

"É." –Rosalie concordou sorrindo. Ela então olhou o relógio. –"Ei, eu preciso encontrar Emmet e Alice no refeitório. Você quer ir?"

"Hum, sim." –Bella comentou. Ela ainda não estava afim de voltar para o apartamento.

"Certo, então vamos." –Rosalie disse enquanto se levantava. Bella a seguiu. Depois dos acontecimentos recentes, passar um tempo saudável com seus amigos era tudo que precisava.

* * *

Edward passou suas mãos no cabelo, frustrado. Ele estava lendo a mesma página pela vigésima vez. Edward teria uma prova amanhã, mas não conseguia se concentrar. Ele estava pensando em várias coisas, uma delas sua mãe. Ela parecia ansiosa quando a deixou na clinica de reabilitação na segunda feira. Ele esperava que sua mãe cumprisse com o programa e que ela colaborasse com os médicos. Ele disse a ela que se precisasse de algo, era para ligar.

Olhou para o relógio e percebeu que precisava continuar a estudar se quisesse passar na matéria. O ultimo foi muito difícil. Ele voltou sua atenção ao livro e a suas anotações. Ele começou a ler todos novamente quando escutou uma batida na porta. _Por favor, espero que não seja Carlisle, _ele desejou. Edward foi até a porta, olhou no olho mágico e suspirou aliviado. Não era seu pai. Entretanto, ele não estava muito a fim de falar com essa pessoa também.

"Que foi, Tanya?" –Edward perguntou assim que abriu a porta.

"Sabe, você realmente precisa trabalhar essa sua grosserice." –ela disse com suas mãos na cintura. –"Eu estou tentando falar com você há algum tempo, para nós fazermos nosso projeto. É para próxima semana. Onde você estava?"

"Algo surgiu. Eu tive que voltar para Forks." –ela explicou.

"Então? Você poderia ter avisado pelo menos." –ela argumentou.

"Olha, eu tive um problema familiar e só voltei ontem. Desculpe se o projeto não é minha prioridade nesse momento." –Edward retorquiu.

"Bom, a sorte é que eu vim preparada." –Tanya declarou. –"Podemos fazer agora."

"Não posso. Estou estudando para nossa prova de amanhã."

"Tudo bem, podemos estudar e depois fazer nosso trabalho."

"Tanya ..." –ele começou a falar mas foi cortado.

"Como eu disse antes, eu não vou esperar para fazer no ultimo minuto para fazer essa joça. Então, vamos terminar logo, certo?" –Edward suspirou frustrado, antes deixá-la entrar. Ele pensou que se adiantasse o trabalho, não teria que encontrá-la tão cedo.

"Obrigada." –Tanya disse assim que entrou.

"Podemos fazer o trabalho na cozinha." –Edward instruiu. Ela o seguiu. Ele sentou no seu lugar e Tanya sentou ao seu lado.

"Então, o que você quer fazer primeiro?" –ela perguntou.

"O trabalho." –ele respondeu.

"Tudo bem." –Tanya abriu sua mochila para pegar sua notebook e alguns livros. –"Você fez a sua parte?"

"Sim, está no quarto. Já volto." –ele então se levantou e caminhou até o quarto. Depois de alguns minutos, ele encontrou seu caderno e a pasta com as anotações. Ele saiu do quarto e quando estava no hall, parou. Edward estava surpreso em ver Tanya olhando as fotos. Havia uma em particular que ela estava vendo. Edward caminhou até ela e percebeu que era a foto do casamento.

"Está bem bonita." –Tanya comentou. Edward a olhou curioso. _Ela está falando sério?_

"Hum ... obrigada." –ele respondeu sem saber mais o que dizer.

"Eu sempre achei que praia é um lugar super romântico para se casar. É tão natural e bonito ao mesmo tempo." –ela disse. –"Quem escolheu o lugar?"

"Hum, Bella." –ele continuou a encarar perplexo. _Desde quando ela ficou tão calma falando do meu casamento? _

"Bom, ela tem bom gosto." –_Sério, será que estou escutando isso mesmo?_

"Tanya, sem ofensa, mas você está bem?" –Edward perguntou. Ela colocou a foto no lugar e o encarou confusa.

"Sim. Por quê?"

"Eu não sei. Você está sendo … legal." –ele disse.

"E isso é ruim?"

"Não, mas … é que ...eu pensei que estivesse brava sobre o casamento." –Edward explicou. –"Eu acho que nunca a escutei elogiar Bella. Não é bem você."

"Hum, eu sei." –Tanya admitiu um minuto depois. –"Eu estava bem brava quando descobri e fui bem megera com você e Bella. Você me conhece. Eu posso ser bem dramática."

"É." –Edward concordou.

"Hum, mas eu estive pensando muito nisso ultimamente. Bom, eu meio ..." –ela balbuciou. –"Quero dizer, eu ..."

"Você o que?" –ele perguntou. Tanya respirou fundo.

"Desculpe." –ela finalmente declarou. Edward estava suspreso. _Ela se desculpou, mesmo?_ –"Você pode levantar o queixo, ok." –ela disse seca.

"Desculpe, isso me pegou de surpresa." –Edward disse. –"Você está falando sério, certo? Você não está dizendo isso só pra bagunçar ainda mais minha cabeça."

"Não, eu falei sério." –Tanya assegurou. –"Eu sei que estou te deixando louco, mas na verdade eu conheci alguém. Não é nada sério, mas eu gosto dele e ele me deu uma nova perspectiva."

"Que é?"

"Eu não estou apaixonada por você." –ela disse. –"Bom, eu queria voltar com você quando voltei de Londres. Não vou negar isso, mas honestamente era só porque estava me apegando ao passado. Minha viagem abriu meus olhos para coisas diferentes e quando voltei, fiquei confusa e essa incerteza me assustou."

"Eu queria voltar ao normal e primeira coisa que eu pensei era no nosso namoro e como as coisas eram boas no começo. Eu pensei que se voltássemos talvez tudo voltaria ao normal, mas descobri que você casou e essa garantia foi tirada de mim. Além disso, eu sempre desconfiei que havia algo entre você e Bella e o fato de vocês finalmente ficarem juntos e você ter a escolhido no final, me deixou com ciúmes. É meio quando uma criança rouba um brinquedo de outra e nunca vai poder brincar. O fato que alguém conseguiu só faz você querer mais."

"Hum ... obrigado." –Edward murmurou.

"Bom, você sabe o quis dizer. De qualquer forma, me desculpe." –Tanya disse. –"Não é justo com você, Bella, comigo e até com meu novo carinha. O que aconteceu com nós é passado e deve ficar lá." –Edward olhou Tanya por alguns minutos tentando estudar sua expressão. Ela realmente o pegou de surpresa com a confissão e o pedido de desculpas. Na verdade, ele não sabia se ela estava fazendo joguinho para ficar próxima a ele novamente. Entretanto quando a olhou, notou sinceridade no olhar dela. _Será que eu dou uma segunda chance?_

"Desculpas aceitas." –Edward respondeu depois de um minuto. Tanya sorriu.

"Eu também espero que talvez pudéssemos ser amigos. Nós fazemos a mesma aula e a mesmo trabalho. Acho que tornaria as coisas mais fáceis."

"Hum, sim." –Edward respondeu depois de pensar mais minuto. –"Podemos tentar."

"Bom. Então, hum, nós devemos trabalhar na nossa apresentação." –ela sugeriu. Edward acenou antes de retornar a cozinha. Tanya o seguiu. Eles continuaram com a pesquisa e começaram a traçar um esboço. Depois, começaram a estudar. Edward automaticamente se sentiu mais confortável ao lado de Tanya. As coisas não pareciam mais forçadas e a atitude dela melhorou muito. Certamente, tudo ficou mais fácil.

"Você quer se encontrar novamente na sexta feira para continuarmos o trabalho?" –Tanya perguntou enquanto caminhava até a porta.

"Que horas?" –Edward perguntou.

"Estava pensando uma hora da tarde na biblioteca."

"Claro, está ótimo." –ele respondeu.

"Então, te vejo mais tarde." –Tanya acenou um tchau antes de sair pela porta. Edward retornou o gesto. _Bom, uma coisa a menos a se preocupar ..._

* * *

Edward abriu rapidamente os olhos. Sua respiração estava pesada e seu corpo suado. Ele teve mais um pesadelo. Era o quarto naquela semana. Edward passou a mão pela sua face na tentativa de esquecer aquelas imagens. Toda a noite ele via fogo. As chamas eram grandes, alaranjadas e espalhadas por todos os lados. No meio delas estavam Carlisle, Esme, Emmet e Bella. No sonho ele apenas os observa e não conseguia fazer nada, pois não conseguia sair do lugar. Tudo que ele podia fazer era observá-los.

Edward olhou para o relógio e rangeu os dentes. Era apenas três horas da manhã. Ele teria aula naquela sexta feira, mas só de perceber que suas mãos estavam tremendo, sabia que não conseguiria voltar a dormir. Edward olhou Bella e viu que ela ainda estava dormindo. Com cuidado e sem fazer barulho, ele saiu da cama e foi em direção ao banheiro. Ele jogou um pouco de água fria na cara. Edward olhou o chuveiro e decidiu tomar uma ducha. Ele abriu a torneira e deixou a água cair por alguns minutos e só depois tirou sua boxer.

Assim que sentiu a água cair sobre seu corpo, sentiu mais aliviado. Edward preferiu a água quente que a água fria caindo em sua face. Ele então pegou o sabonete e quando estava pronto para usar, sentiu uma mão pequena tocar seu ombro. Ele pulou surpreso antes de ver quem era. Bella estava nua ao seu lado em toda a sua glória. Os olhos de Edward contornaram cada curva do corpo de sua esposa e quase que imediatamente percebeu o olhar preocupado nos olhos dela.

Bella não disse nada, simplesmente pegou o sabonete e começou a passar pelo peito dele. Edward ficou arrepiado pelo toque. Enquanto a mão direita de Bella ensaboava o corpo, a esquerda vagava pelo abdômen e torso. Eventualmente, massageou o ombro dele para aliviar a tensão. Ela fez o mesmo com as costas. Uma vez ou outra, Edward sentia beijos quentes e suaves na sua pele molhada. Ele não sabia dizer se estava excitado ou relaxado pelo que Bella estava fazendo, mas não deixaria de retribuir o favor.

Quando a olhou novamente, gentilmente pegou o sabonete de sua mão. Ela o olhou curiosa. Ele por sua vez a beijou ternamente enquanto suas mãos vagavam pelo corpo escorregadio. Edward percebeu a respiração de Bella falhar quando deu atenção especial aos seios. A boca de Edward traçou caminhos de beijos pelo pescoço e sua língua acariciou provocante um lugar sensível que fez Bella gemer, antes de devorar os lábios dela. Bella o abraçou forte enquanto Edward os guiava para de baixo da água quente.

Segundos depois, Bella arranhou os ombros dele. O corpo de Edward estava pegando fogo enquanto ela pressionava o corpo dela contra o dele. Ela traçou uma trilha de beijos até alcançar o peito, provocando-o. Edward não agüentou. Ele a queria tanto que doía. Com os acontecimentos recentes, estavam sem fazer amor por uma semana e para ele era muito tempo.

"Eu quero você, Bella." –ele disse rouco. Edward tomou posse dos lábios dela antes de pegá-la pelo quadril e levantá-la. Bella automaticamente colocou suas pernas em volta dele. Ela ofegou quando sentiu a pressão de estar entre Edward e a parede do banheiro. Bella segurou firmemente enquanto o sentia mover junto com ela. Ela murmurou o nome de Edward e prendeu mais forte a ele, levando-o a loucura. Ele sentia falta dela. Edward estava tão preocupado com problemas familiares que não deu atenção especial a ela, mas estava recompensando agora.

"Isso é tão bom." –ela murmurou ofegante.

"Você não tem idéia." –Edward respondeu e rapidamente diminuiu ainda mais o espaço ente eles. Ele a beijou novamente quando Bella murmurou novamente seu nome. Demorou um pouco para que ambos atingissem o clímax. Edward a colocou gentilmente no chão e desligou o chuveiro. Estava começando a esfriar então colocou seus braços em volta da cintura dela, guiando para fora do chuveiro. Ele então pegou duas toalhas.

"Então, o que era essa noite?" –Bella perguntou enquanto se secava.

"Humm?" –Edward perguntou.

"Seu pesadelo." –ela esclareceu. Edward pensou em negar, mas sabia que ela já tinha percebido algo estranho. Além disso, ele tinha acordado quase todas as noites naquela semana. Era óbvio que Bella tinha notado.

"Fogo." –ele murmurou suave.

"O que aconteceu?" –Bella perguntou enquanto passava sua mão pelo o braço dele.

"Prefiro não conversar sobre isso."

"Edward, você não precisa ficar com isso só para si." –ela disse suave.

"Bella, eu estou bem. Eu só ... eu só preciso de tempo. Certo?"

"Não, você precisa falar sobre isso." –ela disse acariciando a bochecha dele. –"Estou preocupada com você."

"Eu sei, mas ainda não estou pronto."

"Edward ..." –ela começou.

"Bella, por favor, não agora. Não estrague o momento." –ele pediu. Edward estava mais relaxado e não queria ficar ansioso novamente. Ele a observou mordendo os lábios e tentando saber o que fazer.

"Eu preciso que tenha paciência." –ele adicionou. –"Ainda não estou lá ainda."

"Tudo bem." –ela disse depois de um minuto. –"Eu espero. Não vou forçá-lo."

"Obrigado." –ele disse enquanto a abraçava e a beijava. –"Eu te amo. Você sabe disso, né?" –Bella sorriu enquanto acariciava a bochecha dele.

"É bom, mesmo."

* * *

**Oieee,**

**Um presentinho pela demora por postar o outro capitulo. Espero que gostem desse e muito obrigada por todos os reviews! Falando neles, muitas pessoas estão me perguntando quantos capitulos faltam para o final! Na verdade, eu nem sei ao certo, mas a fic já está caminhando para a etapa final e acredito mais uns dez, onze capitulos!**

**Bjnhs**

**Dani**


	58. Chapter 58

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

* * *

.: Capitulo 58 :.

"Emmet, estou com dor de cabeça." –Bella suspirou enquanto deitava-se na cama dele. –"Eu não agüento mais estudar estatística."

"Sabe, Bella, acho que você está reclamando demais. Você é inteligente, além do mais você trabalha na monitoria e o seu trabalho é estudar." –Emmet pontuou.

"Exatamente, é tudo que eu faço. Preciso descansar. Vamos fazer algo divertido." –era domingo a tarde e os dois estavam estudando para a prova de amanhã.

"Como o que?" –Emmet perguntou.

"Eu não sei. O que você e Jasper fazem no tempo livre?"

"Jogamos vídeo game. Quer jogar?"

"Não."

"Pôquer?"

"Hum ... não."

"Banco Imobiliário?"

"Você está falando sério?" –Bella perguntou animada.

"Sim." –ele riu.

"Eu não jogo faz anos."

"Então vamos jogar Banco Imobiliário." –Emmet declarou. –"Mas eu tenho que te avisar eu sou mestre nesse jogo. Não vou deixar você ganhar só por que é minha cunhada."

"Claro que não. Agora fica quieto e vamos começar, Cullen." –Bella respondeu. Depois de uma hora, Emmet e Bella ainda estavam jogando.

"Droga." –Emmet amaldiçoou.

"Ruim para você, agora você está mais pobre." –Bella proclamou. Ela riu ainda mais quando viu que Emmet só tinha trezentos.

"Não se dê por vencida ainda. O jogo não acabou." –Emmet disse. –"Você pode cair em um dos meus terrenos."

"Está com medo, Emmet." –ela provocou jogando os dados.

"Então, o semestre está quase acabando. Eu sei como você está, mas eu estou acabado." –ele comentou enquanto jogava.

"Acredite, eu também. Ainda bem que só falta fazer um trabalho e estudar para mais duas provas e então estou livre."

"Quando é a sua ultima aula?" –Emmet perguntou.

"Hum, essa sexta." –ela respondeu. –"Minhas provas terminam essa semana."

"Que bom, você tem sorte. Eu ainda tenho aula na segunda e algumas provas são na semana que vem."

"A aula do Edward também termina na segunda." –Bella disse.

"E o apartamento? As provas dele irão coincidir com a mudança?"

"Não, eu acho que o a ultima prova dele é um dois dias antes. Não me lembro direito, mas eu já comecei a arrumar as coisas."

"Isso é uma boa idéia. Fazer as coisas de ultima hora é estressante."

"Eu sei, por isso que eu já comecei."

"Bom, se precisarem de ajuda é só falar." –Emmet ofereceu.

"Obrigada, nós queremos sim." –Bella disse andando mais uma casa no tabuleiro.

"Droga, Bella, desse jeito eu vou falir." –Emmet disse vendo que ela tinha comprado mais uma casa. –"Eu estava progredindo."

"E agora, quem é o mestre?" –ela brincou.

"Você está zoando agora, mas depois vai chorar como um bebê." –ele brincou.

"Com certezaaa." –Bella riu.

"De qualquer forma, eu ia dizer antes de você roubar que ..."

"Eu não roubei!" –Bella protestou enquanto Emmet ria.

" …. estou feliz que está se mudando para Forks. Todos nós sentimos sua falta durante o verão."

"Bom, parece que você não tem como fugir de mim agora."

"Mas pensando bem …" –ele brincou.

"Não ouse terminar essa frase, cunha." –ela advertiu.

"Falando sério, todos estão muito animados por você ir morar em Forks. Tenho certeza que vai gostar de lá."

"Eu também acho." –Bella disse sorrindo. Embora estivesse triste por deixar Phoenix, ela também estava animada pela mudança. Ela queria ficar com Edward, com seus amigos e ao lado de seu pai. Era bom mudar.

"Não precisa se preocupar com meu pai, isso é bom não é." –Emmet completou segundos depois.

"Porque não?" –Bella o olhou confusa.

"Bom, você sabe que eu e Edward encontramos um modo de lidar com ele." –Emmet disse. –"Edward te mostrou, certo?"

"Mostrou o que?" –Bella perguntou ainda confusa. Edward não havia falado nado a respeito.

"O formulário." –Emmet disse. _Que formulário?_

"Emmet, honestamente eu não tenho idéia do que você está falando." –ela respondeu. Ele a olhou confuso, também.

"Ah, ops." –ele murmurou.

"O que você quis dizer com 'ops'? O que Edward tem que me mostrar?" –Bella perguntou um pouco agitada. Ela sabia que Edward estava reservado perante os sentimentos dele, mas não sabia que ele estava escondendo as coisas dela, também.

"Eu ... hum ... pensei que você soubesse. Ele me fez prometer não dizer nada até saber se era isso mesmo que ele queria."

"E o que seria?"

"Bella, sinto muito, não posso falar. Eu prometi a ele."

"Mas …" –ela começou a protestar.

"Não é nada ruim." –Emmet assegurou. –"É meio dificil para ele. Você sabe como ele está confuso ultimamente. Só dê a ele tempo." – _O 'tempo novamente'. Ótimo. _Bella rangiu os dentes. Ela estava tentando ser solidária por Edward não compartilhar seus sentimentos no momento, mas para ser honesta, estava achando muito frustrante. Ela era sua esposa e tinha todo direito de saber o que estava acontecendo. Como ela poderia ajudá-lo se ele a deixava de fora desse jeito?

"Por favor, não diga nada, Bella. Ele me mata." –Emmet respondeu. Bella suspirou enquanto começou a morder seus lábios. Ela pensou sobre isso por alguns segundos antes de acenar positivamente. Por mais que quisesse ir para casa e forçar Edward a contar o que estava acontecendo, ela prometeu ser paciente com ele. Bella também não queria causar problemas entre Edward e Emmet.

"Não vou dizer nada." –ela prometeu.

"Obrigada." –Emmet respondeu enquanto a abraçava.

"Eu só estou preocupada, Em." –ela murmurou.

"Você o conhece. Sabe que essa muralha vai se desfazer aos poucos."

"Eu sei." –_Mas eu pensei que eu tivesse a quebrado há muito tempo._

* * *

"Isso é tão bizarro." –Edward riu.

"É verdade, comprei os ingressos e eu vou." –Tanya declarou. Os dois estavam na biblioteca naquela tarde de domingo terminando a ultima parte da apresentação, porém ficaram cansados. Depois de um tempo começaram a conversar sobre coisas mais divertidas.

"Quem no mundo assistiria o show do Miley Cirus?"

"Hum, eu. Eu amo ela."

"Você é estranha." –ele zombou.

"Não sou!" –Tanya protestou batendo nele.

"Sim, você é." –ele sorriu torto.

"Quer saber, nem ligo." –ela comentou revirando os olhos. –"Vamos terminar o trabalho." –Edward olhou para a anotação que iria falar amanha. Ele ainda estava surpreso por como estavam se dando bem com Tanya. Eles não eram assim desde do primeiro encontro.

Edward procurou em seu caderno um termo correto para usar na apresentação, porém não encontrou. Ele então resolveu procurar no livro que estava debaixo de alguns papéis e outros livros. Edward cuidadosamente o pegou, mas infelizmente tudo acabou caindo no chão.

"Merda." –Edward murmurou enquanto se baixou para juntar tudo. Tanya logo ajudou.

"O que é isso?" –ela perguntou assim que olhou uma brochura. Edward a olhou e sentiu seu estomago revirar.

"Nada." –ele de fez de desentendido e tentou pegar, mas ela logo pegou.

"Edward, isso é brochura de uma clinica de reabilitação." –Tanya analisou.

"Algum cara estava distribuindo hoje." –ele mentiu. –"Eu peguei sem olhar."

"Quando foi isso?" –Edward percebeu que ela acreditou.

"Antes de eu chegar aqui."

"Como ele era?" –ela insistiu.

"Isso importa?" –Edward retorquiu. Ele finalmente tirou da mão dela.

"Bom, eu só acho estranho que o lugar é em Forks." –Tanya comentou. –"Porque alguém da sua cidade estaria aqui ..."

"Eu não sei." –ele a cortou. –"Porque não vai lá perguntar pro cara."

"Nossa, que grosso." –ela respondeu levantando suas mãos em redenção e logo voltou a ler seu trabalho. Edward acabou perguntado algo do projeto segundos depois, mas ela não respondeu e continuou lendo o papel a sua frente.

"Desculpe-me, não queria ser rude." –ele disse. –"Eu peguei esse panfleto para alguém. É um assunto delicado."

Tanya o encarou por alguns segundos antes de responder. –"Eu sei como é essa sensação."

"Que?" –Edward perguntou confuso. Ela estava muda como se estivesse pensando em algo.

"Quando eu estava no ultimo ano do colegial, minha irmã mais velha era viciada em droga. Ela tinha vinte dois anos na época e acabou saindo com um cara durante a faculdade. Com o passar do tempo só foi piorando."

"O quanto piorou? Se não importar em responder." –ele completou.

"Hum ... as notas dela começaram a despencar e começou a se afastar de nós e até roubou dinheiro de meus tios." –ela respondeu. –"Foi ruim, mas o pior de tudo foi quando ela teve uma overdose dois dias antes da minha graduação. Ela acabou indo para uma clinica se tratar."

"Sinto muito." –Edward murmurou, sem saber o que dizer. Julgando pela expressão dela, ele diria que ela nem queria conversar a respeito.

"Eu também." –Tanya sorriu forçada antes de voltar sua atenção ao trabalho. Edward fez o mesmo enquanto começava a escrever o resto da apresentação, mas história de Tanya ecoou em sua mente. Ele sabia exatamente como ela se sentia. A dor era insuportável.

Antes mesmo de saber o que estava acontecendo, ele disse. –"É para minha mãe."

"Que?" –ela o olhou confusa.

"A problema familiar neste final de semana era minha mãe. É para ela o panfleto." –ele respondeu.

"Ah, mas o que aconteceu?" –ela respondeu. –"Na verdade, hum ... esqueça. Você não precisa responder."

"Ela tomou antidepressivos com álcool e acabou sofrendo um acidente de carro." –Edward respondeu.

"Oh." –Tanya comentou suave. Ela olhou suas mãos por alguns instantes antes de responder. –"Então é por isso que você nunca gostou de falar de sua família."

"Sim." –Edward confirmou. –"Mas minha mãe sempre bebeu, mas não como agora." –ele ficou surpreso por revelar isso a ela. A única pessoa que se sentia confortável em conversar sobre a família dele era Bella.

"Você sabe por que começou?"

"Inicialmente, pensei que fosse por causa de meu pai. Você sabe que as vezes ele é um idiota, certo?"

"Você me disse antes."

"E meu casamento com Bella não ajudou muito."

"Eu imagino. Nós só namoramos e quando descobri fiquei chocada. Sua mãe deve ter ficado desnorteada."

"Pois é ..." –ele respondeu. –"Nós brigamos e perdemos o contato antes do vicio dela aumentar. Eu tentei ligar várias vezes, mas ela nunca retornava. Eu só a vi no hospital na sexta feira."

"Edward, eu não fazia idéia. Se soubesse eu não estaria ..."

"Tudo bem, ninguém sabe além de Bella, meu irmão e meus amigos."

"Bom, sinto muito. Quando minha irmã passou por isso eu sempre estava preocupada e no meu limite emocional. Não é uma situação fácil."

"Eu sei." –Edward disse enquanto olhava seu papel. –"Eu estou meu perdido e não sei se estou triste, bravo ou com vergonha." –ele desabafou. Edward estava surpreso por ter tirado esse peso dele e ainda mais com essa conversa com Tanya. No passado, eles nunca conversaram desse jeito e agora concordaram em serem amigos. Era bom conversar com Tanyz, já que ela também passou pela mesma situação. Neste momento Edward precisava conversar com alguém que entendesse o que estava passando.

"Conversar, ajuda." –Tanya o encorajou, enquanto colocava uma mão sobre o braço dele. –"O que está pensando agora?"

"Muitas coisas." –Edward murmurou.

"O que mais te incomodando?"

"Meu pai e o fato de minha mãe estar na clinica. Eu liguei ontem e parece que ela está melhor, mas ainda é cedo para saber. Só estou preocupado com o fato dela cometer um deslize e tudo começar novamente." –Edward explicou. Ele sabia que algumas voltam as suas vidas antigas assim que saem da clinica.

"Eu realmente acredito que ela vai conseguir, mas sempre penso na possibilidade de não dar certo. Não sei se conseguiria agüentar." –ele completou.

"Você conversou com Bella sobre isso?"

"Não muito. Na verdade eu não quero incomodá-la. Ela tem as coisas dela para se preocupar." –quando Edward disse a ela que não estava pronto para conversar, era porque ainda estava tentando resolver todos os problemas familiares e por que estava cansado por colocá-la no meio. Ele não queria outro problema na vida dela. Pela primeira vez, ele estava determinado a lidar com tudo sozinho.

"Isso tem a ver com um cara loiro?" –Tanya respondeu.

"Que?" –Edward perguntou surpreso.

"Esqueça, não é meu problema." –ela disse depressa.

"Tanya, que cara?" –ele a forçou. Edward tinha uma vaga idéia de quem ela estava se referindo, mas tinha que ter certeza.

"Hum ... Lauren me disse que enquanto estava na monitoria, Bella estava olhando umas fotos de um cara loiro." –Tanya explicou. –"Eu nem sei como ele é. Só sei disso por que Lauren me contou." – _Então é Mike._

"Eu sei de quem você está falando. O cara era amigo de Bella em Phoenix. Eles brigaram e ela está tentando se acostumar com idéia de que ele não é mais amigo dela." –Tanya carranqueou.

"Sério?" –ela perguntou.

"Ela ficou bem mal."

"... mas a sua mãe quase morreu e obviamente você está numa situação bem pior. Ela está muito ocupada com os problemas dela, para te ajudar?" –Edward carranqueou pelo tom de voz dela.

"Não é bem isso." –Edward respondeu.

"Bom, para mim parece que sim. Eu acho que alcoolismo e acidente de carro bem pior do que problemas de amizade."

"Não é nada disso." –ele retorquiu. Edward não estava gostando do modo como ela estava falando de Bella. Tanya estava fazendo parecer que Bella era egoísta, mas sua esposa estava muito longe ser.

"Sim, mas ..."

"Não, você não sabe nada sobre Bella. Ela me ajudou desde que nos casamos. A única razão para não estar devastado agora é por causa dela

"Então por que não conversa com ela?" –Tanya o desafiou.

"Como eu disse, ela passou por muita coisa e não quero incomodá-la. Ela tinha uma vida sem problemas antes de mim e estou cansado de colocá-la nessa posição sempre." –Edward defendeu. –"A única razão por ter te contado meus problemas é por que estou guardando isso há algum tempo, mas acho que foi um erro contar isso a você."

Ele então começou a juntar suas coisas. Edward não iria ficar para ela ficar desmerecendo Bella.

"Espera." –Tanya disse segurando nos braços dele. –"Não vá, desculpe."

"Eu preciso ir." –Edward estava pronto para se levantar quando o toque apertou.

"Edward, estou falando sério, desculpe. Não quis te ofender. Não vá, por favor." –ela pediu.

"Então qual o motivo de falar mal de minha esposa?" –ele argumentou.

"Não foi minha intenção. Eu só pensei que ela estivesse negligenciando você e pela minha experiência, é a pior coisa para acontecer neste momento. Você precisa da sua família e de seus amigos para te ajudar.

"Mas eles estão me ajudando." –ele reforçou.

"Ótimo. Você tem sorte." –Tanya começou. Edward ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos enquanto a encarava, pensava nas suas opções.

"Será que você pode ficar até terminarmos o trabalho?" –ela perguntou. Edward ficou em silencio antes de acenar positivamente. Ele pegou suas anotações do caderno e colocou sobre a mesa, já que ele não queria a encontrar mais.

"Obrigada." –ela disse. Edward apenas acenou enquanto continuava a fazer o trabalho. Ele ficou em silêncio pelo resto do tempo e começou a se arrepender por ter contado tudo a Tanya. Ele não sabia tinha acontecido, mas ele teve a sensação de que algo estava estranho. Quando ela começou a discutir, ele lembrou da velha Tanya. Ela podia ter se desculpado e ser sua amiga, mas Edward achou perturbador o fato de Tanya ter insultado Bella tão rápido. Ele tinha certeza de uma coisa, seria mais cuidadoso perto dela. Edward pressentiu que Tanya não estava sendo tão verdadeira como ela queria que ele acreditasse.

* * *

"Alice, não é para tanto. É só um jantar, não é um tapete vermelho." –Bella disse enquanto colocava o telefone na outra orelha. Ela estava descansando no sofá depois de um dia estressante e competitivo com Emmet. Ela faliu o coitado.

"Bella, você sabe que Edward vai ser homenageado nesse jantar. Como a esposa dele, você tem que estar maravilhosa. Você tem que deixar todas as biscates com ciúmes."

"Elas já estão." –Bella brincou. Fazia meia hora que Alice estava tentando arrastar Bella para o shopping para comprar roupas. O jantar do Congresso Universitário seria daqui duas semanas, mas Alice estava insistindo que iria achar o vestido perfeito nesse exato momento.

"Eu vou ser clara. Você tem que abalar, pois Tanya e Lauren também irão ao jantar."

"Baixinha, não toque no nome delas." –Bella rangeu. Ela estava cansada delas.

"Você ainda está dando monitoria para loira bestial da Lauren?" –Alice perguntou

"Sim … infelizmente. Ela sempre é difícil e a atitude dela não ajuda. Os comentários que faz de Edward me estressam."

"Você já a colocou no lugar dela."

"Sim, eu discuti com ela outro dia, mas parece que ela fica feliz com isso. Eu juro, será um milagre se eu não a matar até o final do semestre." –ela explicou.

"Putz, isso é péssimo, mas se precisar de ajuda para esconder o corpo, me ligue. Meu pai conhece algumas pessoas."

"Alice!" –Bella riu.

"O que?" –ela respondeu inocente.

"Esqueça. Eu te conheço ha muito tempo para saber que não faria nada desse jeito."

"Você sabe que sou um gênio."

"Alice, só você!" –Bella disse.

"Coloque o Anthony na linha, ele vai concordar comigo."

"Primeiro, ele não está aqui. Segundo, ele só concordaria por que ficaria com medo de você." -

"E qual é seu propósito?" –Alice riu. Bella revirou os olhos. Sua amiga era demais.

"Será que podemos mudar a conversa?" –Bella pediu. –"Você também está me assustando."

"Tudo bem." –Alice disse. –"Então, onde está Edward?"

"Ele está na biblioteca com Tanya fazendo trabalho."

"Uiii." –ela comentou.

"Nem me fala." –Bella falou. Ela estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava incomodada pelo fato de Tanya e Edward estarem fazendo trabalho juntos. Ele contou sobre a o pedido de desculpas de Tanya na semana passada. Bella, não acreditou em nada. Se Tanya estivesse tão arrependida pelo modo como tinha agido, deveria ter se desculpado com Bella também. Tudo parecia tão estranho e Bella não confiava nem um pouco em Tanya.

"Mais uma razão para você ir ao shopping comigo." –Alice reforçou. –"Vai deixar Edward louquinho e Tanya com inveja."

"Você nunca aceita 'não' como resposta?" –Bella perguntou.

"Não." –Alice riu.

"Urgh, tudo bem. Se fizer você parar, eu vou."

"Obrigada, Bella! Eu prometo que vou achar um vestido de arrasar."

"Espero, senão vou chamar o amigo do seu pai para te pegar." –ela brincou assim que a porta do apartamento abriu.

"Ha ha." –Alice respondeu. Bella sentou assim que viu Edward jogando suas coisas ao lado da porta. Ele então começou a caminhar até o sofá.

"Hum, Alice. Preciso ir. Anthony chegou."

"Ok, eu ligo amanha para combinarmos um bom dia para irmos ao shopping."

"Certo, tchau."

"Até." –Bella desligou o telefone e colocou sobre a mesa antes de olhar Edward. Ele estava sentado ao lado dela.

"Você sabe que eu não gosto desse nome." –ele sorriu torto.

"Bom, acontece que eu gosto." –Bella retorquiu antes de beijá-lo. –"Então, como foi o seu dia?"

"Normal e o seu?"

"Não foi ruim. Eu até ganhei de Emmet no banco imobiliário." –ela declarou sorrindo.,

"Eu pensei que vocês estavam estudando?" –Edward perguntou divertido.

"Ficamos entediados."

"Ah." –ele riu enquanto a beijava novamente. Bella respondeu imediatamente e colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço. Um segundo depois, sem interromper o contato, Edward a puxou para seu colo e aprofundou o beijo.

"Uau." –Bella comentou depois que se separaram. –"Por que tudo isso?"

"Eu senti sua falta. Só isso." –ele respondeu enquanto acariciava a bochecha dela com as mãos.

"Bom, eu também." –ela disse sorrindo. Bella o achou diferente e o modo como ele estava a tocando e a olhando parecia despreocupado e brincalhão. Ela não o via assim a mais de uma semana. Entretanto, não reclamou. _Talvez ele esteja melhorando de todo drama familiar?_

Bella o beijou rapidamente nos lábios antes de perguntar. –"Então, o que você quer jantar?" –ela estava tão feliz em vê-lo de bom humor que faria qualquer coisa que ele pedisse.

"Na verdade, o que você acha de sairmos hoje a noite?" –ele propôs. –"Podemos ir ao cinema e depois jantar. Faz um bom tempo que não saimos."

"Sério?" –Bella respondeu. As palavras dele soavam como musica. Ela estava querendo tanto sair e se divertir com Edward, mas com os fatos recentes, sair a dois não era a prioridade deles.

"Sério." –ele respondeu sorrindo. O sorriso de Bella aumentou ainda mais.

"Sim, eu adoraria." –ela respondeu excitada. Ela então murmurou para si. –"Meu Deus, o que eu vou vestir?!" –_Eu deveria ter ido ao shopping com Alice. __Eu teria roupas novas._

"Bella, sou eu." –Edward disse rindo.

"Exatamante." –ela disse. –"Você merece o melhor." –ele iria dizer algo mas ela o cortou. –"Ah, eu sei! Já volto." –Bella a beijou rapidamente nos lábios antes de se levantar do sofá e ir direto para o quarto. Quanto mais rápido ela se arrumasse, mais rápido eles sairiam. Eles finalmente sairiam e Bella não iria perder nenhum segundo.

* * *

**Oiiieeee**

**Um presentinho na pré estréia de Lua Nova! Espero que tenham gostado! **

**Muito obrigada por todos os reviews =)**

**Vou tentar postar novos capitulos nesse feriado. Ok?**

**Bjnhs**

**Dani**


	59. Chapter 59

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

* * *

.: Capitulo 59 :.

"Qual a classe de medicamento que aumenta a contração do miocárdio provendo maior concentração do cálcio intracelular?" –Bella perguntou.

"Cardiotônicos." –Edward respondeu.

"Quais são as principais drogas cardiotônicas?" –ela continuou.

"Glicosídeos cardíacos, Catecolaminas, Inibidores da Fosfodiesterase e Sensibilizadores do Cálcio."

"Certo, quais são indicaçãos para o uso de cardiotônicos?" –Bella fez sua ultima pergunta.

"Insuficiência Cardíaca, Choque Séptico, Choque CardioGênico e Miocardiopatia." – Bella sorriu.

"Parabéns! Você vai gabaritar a prova de farmacologia de amanhã." –ela declarou. Os dois estavam sentados no gramado da universidade. A primavera estava concedendo um dia maravilhoso. Bella não agüentou ficar no apartamento já que estava um dia ensolarado e convenceu Edward a sair junto com ela.

"Graças a você." –Edward disse antes beija-la docemente nos lábios de Bella.

"Eu só fiz as perguntas. Você que memorizou tudo." –Bella disse.

"Mas você me ajudou a estudar." –ele retorquiu.

"Verdade, eu acho que seu A vai ser meu afinal das contas." –ela provocou enquanto Edward começava a fazer cócegas nela.

"Você adora levar todo o crédito, né?" –ele brincou. Bella acabou ficando com as costas na grama e Edward estava sobre ela.

"Foi você quem disse, não eu!" –ela disse entre risadas enquanto ele continuava a atacá-la. – "Agora, para!"

"Não."

"E-Edward!" –ela disse sem ar. –"Eu vou morrer e ai você vai sentir minha falta."

"Urgh, tudo bem." –ele suspirou dramaticamente e finalmente parou de fazer cócegas nela. –"Eu não que você morra."

"Obrigada." –ela disse ainda ofegante.

"Quem cozinharia para mim?" –ele riu enquanto Bella bateu de leve no braço de Edward.

"Eu nem sei porque eu me casei com um cabeção como você." –ela murmurou mexendo a cabeça.

"Por que eu sou bonito, você me ama e você estava bêbada." –ele sorriu torto.

"Na verdade, eu acho que as duas primeiras eram por causa do álcool." –Bella zombou.

"Ouch, Bella." –ele respondeu com uma falsa tristeza.

"Ah, fica quieto." –ela disse antes de capturar os lábios dele. Edward acariciou as bochechas dela enquanto continuavam a se beijar fervorosamente. Era bom ver Bella sorrir. Edward sabia que as coisas entre eles estavam mornas por causa dos acontecimentos recentes. Ele tinha guardado seus problemas para si e isso estava afetando sua vida. Embora não tivesse certeza que Tanya fosse a pessoa certa para contar seus aborrecimentos, Edward sentiu bem melhor. Era bom se livrar de tudo. Era como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de suas costas. O mais importante, era que Bella não estava envolvida. Pela primeira vez, ela não teve que se preocupar com os problemas familiares dele. O semestre estava quase acabando. Eles tinham as provas finais, a mudança para o novo apartamento e o aniversário do primeiro ano de casamento para pensar. Edward não iria arruinar o momento de Bella.

"Sabe, quando eu escutei que tinha duas pessoas praticamente transando na frente de toda universidade, eu tinha que ver com meus próprios olhos." –os dois rapidamente se separaram para ver Alice e seus amigos sorrindo.

"Você é bizarra." –Edward zombou. Ele murmurou segundos depois quando Alice chutou de leve sua perna.

"Alice!" –Bella disse.

"O que foi? Ele mereceu por me insultar." –ela respondeu antes de sentar a frente deles. Emmet, Alice e Jasper fizeram o mesmo.

"Não se preocupe, ela me bateu hoje também." –Jasper disse.

"O que você fez?" –Edward perguntou.

"Ela pensou que eu a chamei de gorda."

"Como você ainda está vivo?" –Rosalie perguntou enquanto todos riram.

"Ele me levou ao shopping e me comprou isso." –Alice disse enquanto mostrava sua nova pulseira.

"É lindo." –Bella comentou enquanto ela e Rosalie olhavam com mais atenção.

"Tem que ser pelo preço que eu paguei." –Jasper murmurou. Edward e Emmet conteram o riso.

"Falando em shopping." –Alice continuou. –"Eu vi uns vestidos maravilhosos para o jantar de domingo. Eu estava pensando se poderíamos ir ao shopping mais tarde ou amanhã."

"Hoje eu não posso. Eu tenho que terminar de estudar para o meu exame, mas posso ir amanhã." –Bella respondeu.

"Amanhã é melhor." –Rosalie concordou.

"Então vamos amanhã." –Alice declarou.

"Já que vocês irão sair amanhã, vocês querem fazer alguma coisa amanhã?" –Jasper perguntou a Edward e Emmet.

"Sim." –Emmet respondeu.

"Na verdade, Tyler, Vince e alguns caras estão querendo jogar baseball. Eles querem saber se vamos jogar." –Edward informou.

"Parece legal." –Emmet comentou.

"Estou dentro." –Jasper confirmou.

"Sem ofensa, mas vocês não se cansam de rebater a bola e correr sem parar?" –Rosalie perguntou.

"Não." –os três responderam.

"Baseball é como comprar para Alice." –Bella declarou. –"É um vicio."

"Ei!" –Alice e os garotos disseram.

"Ai! O que deu em você para bater em todo mundo hoje?" –Bella murmurou depois que sentiu um beliscão de Alice.

"Todos vocês sabem o que acontece quando zombam das minhas compras." –Alice respondeu.

"Bom, você não deveria bater nas pessoas." –Bella disse. Ela então beliscou Alice segundos depois. –"Porque você nunca sabe quando as pessoas retornarão o favor."

"Eu posso fazer o que eu quiser." –Alice disse de bater nos joelho de Bella.

"Mas não é legal." –Bella disse enquanto chutava a coxa de Alice. Edward e todos observavam as duas discutirem.

"Meninas …" –Rosalie começou mas Edward a parou.

"Não, deixe. Briga entre mulheres é legal." –ele sorriu torto. Edward amava ver Bella irritada.

"Com certeza." –Jasper concordou. Um segundo depois, Alice e Bella pararam, olharam para os dois. Depois olhararam uma para outra, reviraram a cabeça e então deram um safanão nos respectivos namorado e marido.

"Pervertidos." –elas comenteram.

"Legal." –Rosalie riu.

"Ei, a gente não fez nada." –Jasper se defendeu enquanto passava sua mão no estomago onde Alice havia batido.

"É verdade." –Edward concordou antes sorrir torto. –"Mas foi excitante."

"Edward!" –Bella disse. Ele viu a mão dela ir em sua direção, mas dessa vez estava preparado. Edward segurou os punhos e a puxou para mais perto dele. Bella iria protestar quando os lábios dele colaram nos dela. Ela imediatamente se derreteu com o beijo e mal pode escutar os seus amigos.

"Certo, eu acho que já vi muito coisa melosa e violência por um dia."-Jasper declarou enquanto se levantava.

"Eu também." –Alice fez o mesmo. –"Eu tenho aula ainda bem. Vejo vocês amanhã."

"Em eu também não quero ver." –Emmet disse. –"Rose, você vem?"

"Definitivamente." –Alice respondeu. –"Até mais seus pervertidos." –Bella parou o beijo para responder, mas seus amigos já tinham ido embora.

"Isso foi rápido." –ela murmurou. –"Eu acho que os assustamos."

"Para mim tudo bem." –Edward disse enquanto se aproximava dela.

"Edward, aqui não." – Bella respondeu se afastando. Ela olhou em volta e percebeu que algumas pessoas estavam encarando entediados. –"A gente meio que esqueceu que estamos em um lugar publico e a gente precisa estudar.

"Então vamos voltar para o apartamento, 'descansar' e depois estudamos." –ele sugeriu.

"Eu não …" –ela parou quando Edward começou a beijar seu pescoço. Seus olhos automaticamente se fecharam enquanto sentia a boca quente de Edward em sua pele. _Urgh, porque ele tem que ser tão bom nisso? _Bella não sabia se era o calor ou simplesmente porque tinham mais tempo para eles, mas Edward parecia não tirar as mãos dele de sua esposa. Não que ela estivesse reclamando.

"Vão pro quarto." –alguém gritou enquanto passava,

"Ok, vamos." –Bella declarou. Ela podia sentir ficar vermelha de vergonha. Por mais que amasse ficar com Edward, ficar se agarrando em publico era constrangedor. Edward, entretanto, apenas sorriu torto e começou a juntar suas coisas. Segundos depois foram até o apartamento. Definitivamente eles precisavam de privacidade para o que estava para vir.

* * *

"O que acha desse?" –Rosalie perguntou.

"Não." –Alice respondeu.

"E esse?"

"Não."

"E esse com ..."

"Humm ... não."

"Bom, esse definitivamente …"

"Jamais." –Alice disse se arrepiando. Bella suprimiu uma risada. Elas estavam no shopping por quase duas horas tentando achar vestidos para a Festa do Congresso. Alice selecionou cinco, Bella três e Rosalie nenhum.

"Eu gostei desse." –Rosalie disse enquanto levantava o ultimo para mostrar.

"É preto." –Alice disse.

"E?" –ela perguntou.

"Nós vamos a um jantar, não para um enterro. Além do mais, é primavera. Você tem vestir algo colorido. Preto não dá." –Rosalie suspirou enquanto olhava para Bella.

"Bella, o que achou?" –ela perguntou.

"Eu acho legal." –Bella disse. –"Eu gostei do modelo, mas Alice está certa sobre a cor. É ..."

"Clássico." –Rosalie sugeriu esperançosa.

"Na verdade, eu ia dizer depressivo."

"Xii, obrigada."

"Ah, você sabe que estamos tentando ajudá-la." –Alice disse enquanto olhava outra arara.

"Certo." –Rosalie murmurou enquanto continuava a procurar um vestido. Bella fez o mesmo e depois de alguns minutos encontrou alguns.

"Meninas, vou provar esses." –Bella informou.

"Espera, também vou." –Alice disse.

"Eu aindanão achei nenhum." –Rosalie murmurou. –"Essa loja é muito ruim."

"Nós vamos encontrar algo, mas por enquanto, você pode nos ajudar? Vamos precisar da sua opinião." –Rosalie acenou positivamente enquanto caminhava até o provador junto com suas amigas e logo sentou em uma cadeira branca que ficava a frente das cabines. Bella decidiu provar o vestido na cor creme.

"O que acha?" –Bella perguntou a Rosalie assim que saiu da cabine.

"É bonito." –ela comentou.

"Eu gostei." –Alice disse assim que saiu. –"Agora, o que vocês acham desse?"

"Muito rosa." –Bella disse imediatamente. Embora Alice estivesse linda, a cor a fazia lembrar da boneca Barbie.

"Eu concordo. Próximo." –Rosalie pediu. As garotas voltaram para o provador. Bella experimentou um vestido na cor vermelha. O vestido deixava suas costas exposta e era decotado na frente. Bella mostrou a Alice e a Rosalie. Elas gostaram, porém Bella achou que era muito chamativo e inapropriado para usar em um jantar.

"O que acham desse?" –Alice perguntou.

"Alice, esse é maravilhoso." –Rosalie disse.

"Concordo com Rose. Você está um arraso." –Bella adicionou.

"Alice, você tem que ir com esse vestido." –Rosalie disse enquanto Bella acenava positivamente. Depois, Bella experimentou seu ultimo vestido. Ele era azul. Bella se olhou no espelho admirada.

"Bella, você já provou?" –Alice perguntou. –"Nós ainda temos que ir achar um vestido para Rosalie."

"Hum, sim." –Bella disse. Ela correu as mãos pelo vestido para ajeitar antes de mostrar para suas amigas.

"Uau!" –Alice disse em admiração.

"Bella, esse vestido ficou perfeito em você." –Rosalie elogiou. –"É lindo."

"Você tem que ficar com esse." –Alice disse. –"Eu amei."

"Obrigada, meninas." –Bella disse com um sorriso radiante. Depois de alguns minutos, elas saíram da loja.

"Nós vamos arrasar com esses vestidos." –Alice disse antes de sorrir. –"E eu até imagino como Edward vai fazer um estrago no final noite."

"Ah, cala boca." –Bella riu enquanto ficava corada.

"Claro que sim, o amasso de ontem atesta isso." –Rosalie brincou.

"Não foi tão ruim."

"Eu discordo." –Alice disse. –"Vocês estavam se deixando levar pelo calor do momento."

"Não estávamos!" –Bella contradisse.

"Então como você explica que vocês estavam quase fazendo sexo na grama." –Rosalie desafiou. –"Sabe, eu escutei gemidos."

"A gente só estava se beijando." –Bella explicou. –"Com toda essa confusão que aconteceu, eu acho que eu e Edward merecemos um pouco de agarração."

"Bom, por mais que vocês me deixam nauseada." –Alice brincou. –"Estou feliz que estejam bem."

"Edward parece bem melhor." –Rosalie disse. –"Eu presumo que ele finalmente conversou e desabafou com você, certo?" –Bella desviou o olhar por alguns segundos. Apesar de tudo estar bem novamente, Bella não pode deixar de notar que Edward ainda não havia conversado com ela sobre os problemas.

"Hum, não exatamente." –ela murmurou.

"Então, o que aconteceu?" –Alice perguntou curiosa.

"Honestamente, não tenho idéia." –Bella respondeu. –"Ele só voltou para casa semanas atrás e seu humor estava diferente."

"Ele disse o porque?" –Rosalie perguntou.

"Na verdade, ele me disse que sentia minha falta e depois me levou jantar e ao cinema." –Bella explicou. –"Eu até perguntei mais tarde o que tinha mudado, mas ele só disse que estava cansado de se importar com tudo."

"Só isso?" –Alice perguntou franzindo a testa. Bella acenou positivamente. Ela, também sabia que não era suficiente e que algo havia acontecido. Ela ainda queria saber do plano de Edward para se acertar com Carlisle, mas Bella não queria forçá-lo. Ela estava feliz que Edward estava agindo normal novamente. Bella queria dar tempo a ele para ele resolver os assuntos pendentes antes de conversar seriamente com ele.

"No momento..." –Bella disse. –"... são apenas doses homeopáticas. Você sabe como ele fica quando alguém o força."

"Verdade." –Alice comentou.

"Melhor do que nada." –Rosalie concordou assim que as três entraram em outra loja. Alice e Bella olharam os sapatos rapidamente antes de ir até a seção de vestidos. Depois de alguns minutos estavam no provador.

"Eu acho que eu encontrei." –Rosalie disse enquanto abria a porta para mostrar a Bella e Alice.

"É disso que estou falando." –Alice disse animada.

"Finalmente!" –Bella disse enquanto olhava para o vestido verde de Rosalie.

"Então, vocês gostaram?" –Rosalie perguntou para ter certeza.

"Lindo." –Alice confirmou. –"Combinou com você."

"Eu tenho certeza que Emmet vai adorar." –Bella disse.

"Então, eu vou levar." –Rosalie declarou sorrindo. Ela então se trocou e depois foi pagar.

"Mal posso esperar pela domingo." –Alice disse animada.

"Claro, você deve estar animada com a premiação." –Bella disse.

"Não, estou animada com nossos vestidos.Nós vamos arrasar naquele jantar" –Bella riu. _Típico de Alice._

* * *

"Cara, isso foi falta." –Tyler disse.

"Não foi!" –Vince argumentou. –"Você é que fez!" –Edward via seus dois amigos discutindo sobre a jogada anterior.

"Porque não descansamos um pouco?" –Jasper sugeriu. Os outros caras concordaram enquanto Vince e Tyler ainda continuavam a discutir. Edward apenas revirou os olhos e sentou ao lado de Jasper no banco.

"Eles vão se matar." –Edward comentou.

"Não é pra tanto. Eu dou dez minutos até eles começarem a brincar de pedra, papel e tesoura." –Jasper zombou. Edward riu em resposta.

"Então, você está preparado para o jantar de domingo?" –Jasper perguntou.

"Sim, vai ser divertido."

"Levou uma eternidade para organizar essa festa. Era para ser mês passado."

"Eu escutei que deu um problema com a reserva do salão. Parece que eles reservaram para um outro evento de uma empresa qualquer." –Edward explicou. –"Deu trabalho para achar uma nova data."

"Ah." –Jasper respondeu. –"Eu não sabia disso."

"Bom, isso foi o que eu escutei." –ele esclareceu.

"Ei, que diabos aconteceu?" –Emmet perguntou assim que se aproximava. Edward seguiu o olhar do irmão. –"O que eles estão fazendo?"

"Ah, Vince e Tyler estão discutindo sobre uma falta." –ele explicou.

"Viu, eu disse que eles jogariam pedra, papel e tesoura." –Jasper riu.

"Eu vou ao banheiro por dois minutos e perco toda diversão." –Emmet murmurou.

"Bom, estamos descansando. Pode sentar se quiser." –Edward instruiu.

"Obrigada." –Emmet respondeu. –"Vocês sabem que horas são?"

"Hum ... quatro horas." –Jasper respondeu depois que olhou o relógio.

"Urgh, só tenho uma hora para voltar para o quarto." –Emmet rangiu.

"Porque?" –Edward perguntou.

"Eu preciso terminar um trabalho para amanhã."

"Que mal." –Jasper comentou.

"Eu sei e ainda tenho algumas provas. Não vejo a hora de chegar as férias."

"Nem eu." –Edward disse. –Bella tem sorte. As aulas dela terminaram cedo e a ultima prova dela foi hoje."

"Você está tentando me deixar com inveja?" –Jasper zombou.

"Bem vindo ao clube." –ele respondeu rindo.

"Ei pessoal, o descanso terminou. Vamos começar a jogar novamente." –Vince chamou. Os três se levantaram e caminharam até a quadra. O jogo continuou por mais meia hora. Edward se despediu de Emmet e Jasper antes de ir para o apartamento. Quando ele finalmente chegou, ficou surpreso em ver Tanya esperando na porta. Ele rapidamente sentiu um nó no estomago. Edward não havia conversado com ela desde a apresentação na quinta feira da semana passada. Ele estava a evitando.

"Tanya, o que você está fazendo aqui?" –Edward perguntou. Ela pulou de susto quando o viu.

"Você me assustou." –ela comentou com a mão no peito.

"Desculpe."

"Tudo bem. Hum … eu vi nosso professor hoje e ele deu a nota do nosso trabalho."

"Ah, e qual foi?"

"Ele deu dez." –ela respondeu. –"Ele disse que foi o melhor da turma."

"Que bom." –Edward disse. –"Tanya, você não precisava ter vindo até aqui para falar. Você poderia ter ligado."

"Eu também queria ter certeza que tudo estava bem entre a gente." –Tanya adicionou. –"Você está distante."

"Hum, eu estive muito ocupado."

"Ah, estou alivado. Eu pensei que você estivesse bravo comigo."

"Não estou bravo com você." –Edward disse. _Eu só não confio em você._

"Que bom." –ela comentou. –"Então, como está sua mãe?"

"Ela está bem." –ele respondeu.

"Ai, que bom."

"É." –Edward disse. Ele se sentiu desconfortável pelo modo como Tanya estava o olhando.

"Bom, eu preciso ir encontrar outro professor." –Tanya disse. –"Eu só queria te falar a nota, entregar o trabalho corrigido e ter certeza que tudo está bem entre nós."

"Obrigado." –Edward comentou. Ela sorriu antes de ir embora. Edward começou a abrir a porta quando escutou ela o chamar. Tanya caminhou até ele.

"Sim?" –ele perguntou.

"Se precisar de alguém para conversar conte comigo." –ela lembrou enquanto colocava sua mão sobre ombro dele. –"A qualquer hora."

"Eu sei." –Edward disse educado antes de acenar. Ele discretamente se afastou dela. Edward não confiava nela, mas não queria ser rude. Afinal, ela havia o ajudado. –"Obrigado."

"Sem problemas." –ela respondeu suave. –"Te vejo mais tarde."

"Tchau." –ele respondeu antes de finalmente entrar no apartamento e fechar a porta. Edward olhou a sala e viu muitas caixas espalhadas. Ele suspirou. Estava um caos. _O que mais tinha de novo?_

_

* * *

_**Oiii **

**Tudo bem com vocês! Conseguiram assistir Lua Nova? Eu assisti e adorei. Até chorei! Só não vou falar que parte senão vou soltar um spoiler do filme. Agora fiquei com fostinho de quero mais! Quero Eclipse! Rs!**

**Mudando de assunto, um capitulo mais light, depois de tanto drama! Espero que tenham gostado! Muito obrigado por todos os reviews!**

**Dany Cullen: **Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Já estava na hora do Edward parar de guardar tudo pra ele. As vezes o melhor é desabafar.

**Layra Cullen****: **Que bom que está gostando! Fico super feliz com isso. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo. Com relação a Tanya, não dá pra confiar na biscate mas não podemos fazer nada se Edward resolveu desabafar com ela. Agora é esperar pra ver. ****

**L.: **Com todos esses elogios fico até sem graça! RS! Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Eu tento ao máximo postar sempre. No começo dava, por que não tinha tantos compromissos, mas agora só dá pra postar uma vez por semana.

**TatayaBlack: **assino em baixo! RS! Uma vez bisca, sempre bisca!****

**Garota Choque: **Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic! Ainda tem mais por vir então não perca os próximos capítulos. Com relação a Lua Nova, também adorei. Mil vezes melhor que Crepúsculo. O primeiro filme não gostei muito até fiquei desapontada quando vi. Acredite, não foi só você que babou por Ed e Jake. RS! ****

**natii: **concordo plenamente! Tanya e Lauren podiam abrir uma boate, quem sabe lá fazem sucesso. RS!

**Lize**: Já estava na hora, depois de tanto drama! Eles mereciam. RS!

**Larissa Inacio**: Fico feliz que esteja gostando mas ainda tem muito mais!

**Raffinha**: O mal já está feito Edward foi contar tudo que estava sentindo para Tanya, sua ex. Ela com certeza não é flor que se cheire. Uma vez bisca, sempre bisca.

**Nane!**: Infelizmente não consegui atualizar no feriado, mas vou tentar compensar nesse fim de semana. Fico super feliz que esteja gostando. ^^

**adRii Marsters: **que bom gostou, ainda bem eles tiveram uma noite só para eles. ****

**Ana Krol: **Já estava na hora dele sair dessa depre, a coitada da Bella também estava sofrendo. Chega de drama para eles né!****

**Nana Godoy: **o estrago está feito, Edward não pensou direito. Confiou na ex e agora é esperar para ver no que vai dar. Será que vai ter mais drama na vida dos dois? Obrigada pela review.****

**Maria Lua: **Fico feliz que esteja gostando mas ainda tem muito mais! ****

**Gabi-b**: será mesmo? RS! Hum, eu não duvido nada, depois do Ed ter contado tudo a Tanya. Ele foi super errado né. Homens, não pensam nas conseqüências! Com relação ao banco imobiliário, eu já fali uma vez! RS! Eu não conseguia parar de rir, porque nunca iria acontecer.

**Camila: **Uma vez bisca, sempre bisca e nunca confie em uma. Tanya se deu mal falando mal de Bella. RS! Agora Ed, tinha que se tocar né, foi falar justo para Tanya. Sem noção né.

**babiengelmann: **Já estava na hora dos dois se divertirem. Chega de drama!rS!

**MrSouza Cullen: **Claro que Tanya não é boazinha, ela só estava fingindo pra ganhar a confiança do Ed e agora o estrago foi feito. Desculpe por não postar no feriado, não consegui! Fico feliz que tenha gostado.!

**Isa Stream**: Eu assisti Lua Nova só no sábado e acredite, não tinha quase ninguém na sessão da 13:00. Espero que já tenha conseguido assistir, por que o filme é bem legal. Com relação a Tanya, ela é uma falsa! Será mesmo que a história que ela contou é verdade ou é mentira?

**Mari lP.: **eu tentei ir na pré estréia, desisti e fui no dia seguinte. Adorei! Conseguiu assistir?

**CahBigaiski: **Já estava na hora, esse Ed fechadão não está com nada. Chega de drama na vida deles! RS!****

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **Com certeza ela não é confiável, ela só está querendo se aproveitar dele. Já estava na hora dele ficar mais alegre, chega de drama né. ****

Não esqueçam de mandar a opinião de vocês. 

**Bjnhs e até a próxima,**

**Dani**


	60. Chapter 60

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

* * *

.: Capitulo 60 :.

_3 de Maio de 2009_

"Bella, você já está quase terminando? Nós vamos nos atrasar." –Edward a chamou assim que olhou no relógio mais uma vez. Eram sete horas. A Festa do Congresso iria começar em meia hora e Bella ainda não estava pronta. Depois que ele se vestiu, ela praticamente o expulsou do quarto. Bella queria fazer uma surpresa. Edward estava curioso para vê-la , mas agora só que ela saísse logo para que pudessem ir. Cairia mal se chegassem atrasados.

"Só mais um minuto." –ela respondeu.

"Você disse isso cinco minutos atrás." –ele analisou.

"Dessa vez, é verdade." –Bella declarou enquanto apareceu na sala. Edward a olhou do sofá e seu queixo caiu. Ela estava maravilhosa. O vestido que ela estava usando caiu como uma luva em seu corpo. A cor contrastou com a pele e ela parecia brilhar nele. Os cabelos estavam um pouco ondulados. Edward notou que ela estava usando o brinco e colar que ele tinha dado de presente.

"Então, o que você acha?" –Bela perguntou enquanto dava uma volta para ele ter uma visão completa.

"Você está linda." –Edward elegiou assim que levantou. Ele caminhou até a ela e a beijou carinhosamente na bochecha. Edward não queria estragar a maquiagem de sua esposa. –"Valeu a pena esperar."

"Obrigada." –ela disse um pouco corada. –"Você também está."

"Como está a gravata?" –Edward perguntou. Bella sorriu enquanto se aproximava para arrumar um pouco.

"Você está melhorando." –Bella disse orgulhosa.

"Então isso é bom." –ele disse a beijando novamente. –"Então, você está pronta mesmo? Eu não quero que esqueça nada para depois voltar."

"Os convites e o gloss estão na minha bolsa. È tudo que precisamos." –Bella declarou. Edward sorriu antes pegar a mão dela e os guiar para fora do apartamento. Assim que estavam fora, Bella sentiu a brisa noturna tocar em sua pele. A temperatura estava agradável e não iria congelar no vestido, mas mesmo assim ela levou xale para se prevenir.

"Obrigada." –ela comentou enquanto Edward abria a porta e a ajudava entrar no Volvo.

"De nada." –ele respondeu indo para o seu lado. Segundos depois, eles estavam a caminho do jantar. Bella estava ansiosa pela noite de hoje. Não só porque estava com vestido lindo, mas também porque iria se divertir com Edward e seus amigos. O semestre para Bela tinha terminado. Ela não precisava mais fazer provas e muito menos ensinar química a Lauren.

"Então, você está animado para receber o prêmio?" –Bella perguntou. Ela estava orgulhosa de Edward. Ele acabou desenvolvendo uma pesquisa clínica no hospital em que trabalhava e agora iria ser premiado.

"Sim." –Edward respondeu. –"Mas não estou animado para fazer um discurso."

"Edward, você trabalhou e ralou muito para ser reconhecido e ganhar esse prêmio. Para mim, discursar é fichinha." –ela provocou.

"Eu sei. É meio estranho, eu não gosto de discursar e falar em publico desse jeito." –ela explicou. Era difícil ficar nervoso e se dava bem nas apresentações, mas no jantar estariam presentes pessoas importantes. Ele não queria parecer um idiota na frente de todos.

"Bom, eu sei que você vai se dar bem." –Bella assegurou enquanto passava a mão pelo braço dele. –"Só não esqueça de agradecer a sua linda esposa."

"Isso não precisa de cerebro." –ele zombou. Bella riu enquanto apertava o braço dele. Minutos depois, eles finalmente chegaram. Edward estacionou o carro na frente do prédio. Depois de sair do carro, ele entregou a chave para o manobrista e foi ajudar Bella.

"Uau." –Bella comentou assim que entrou no enorme e elegante salão. Havia uma pista de dança no meio com um lustre enorme. Em volta da pista estavam as mesas decoradas com um vaso de flor. Na frente da pista havia um enorme palco. Bella notou os prêmios na mesa que estava em cima do palco.

"Você lembra que mesa nós fomos colocados?" –Edward perguntou.

"Hum, eu acho que é o numero quatro." –ela respondeu enquanto pegava o convite para checar. –"É, essa mesmo." –Edward olhou a sua volta para achar a mesa. Quando encontrou, ficou feliz em ver que Jasper e Alice estavam sentados.

"Eu achei, vamos." -Edward disse a Bella enquanto a guiava.

"Bella, você está linda!" –Alice elogiou quando Bella se aproximou deles.

"Obrigada, Alice." –Bella disse enquanto Alice se levantou para abraçá-la. –"Você também está."

"Eu sei." –ela disse fazendo um gesto com a mão.

"E ai, Edward." –Jasper cumprimentou enquanto abraçava o amigo.

"Bella, você está linda." –Jasper disse a Bella.

"Obrigada." –ela respondeu dando um abraço.

"Rosalie e Emmet já chegaram?" –Edward perguntou.

"Não, mas eles vão chegar logo." –Alice respondeu.

"Eles também estão na nossa mesa?" –Bella perguntou.

"Sim." –Jasper disse. –"Eles e mais duas pessoas que eu nem sei quem são."

"Quem se importa? O importante que vamos ficar juntos." –Alice disse enquanto sentava. Bella, Edward e Jasper fizeram o mesmo. Os quatro continuaram a conversar. Minutos depois, Alice e Jasper chegaram.

"Certo, acho que nós estamos atrasados para Alice e Jasper estarem aqui antes da gente." –Rosalie disse a Emmet.

"Ah, que nada." –Alice riu. –"Você não está atrasada. Nós chegamos cedo. Bella e Edward chegaram depois que nós." –Rosalie olhou surpresa para Bella.

"Eu sei, eu também fiquei chocada." –Bella declarou.

"Não é tão ruim." –Alice se defendeu. Todos olharam para Jasper curiosos.

"Eu disse para ela para se arrumar duas horas antes do que o usual." –Jasper disse antes de todos explodirem em gargalhadas.

"Jasper!" –Alice o repreendeu.

"O que foi?" –ele perguntou inocente.

"Eu te odeio. Não precisava dizer isso." –ela declarou com beicinho enquanto se afastava.

"Ah, Alice, é até engraçado." –ele disse. –"Alem disso, você teve mais tempo para se arrumar e agora você é a garota mais linda do jantar."

"Sério?" –ela perguntou sem ar.

"Com certeza." –Jasper proclamou. Ele então sussurrou algo no ouvido dela, fazendo com que ela risse. Bella os observou divertida enquanto Jasper tentava se livrar da encrenca. Foi então que Edward sussurrou algo para ela.

"Eu ainda acho que você é a garota mais bonita nesse lugar. Você tem sorte por ter muitas pessoas aqui."

"E porque diz isso?" –Bella perguntou enquanto começava a ficar vermelha.

"Vamos dizer que o vestido estaria no chão agora." –ele sorriu torto. Bella automaticamente sentiu um arrepio correr pelo seu corpo pela voz rouca dele.

"Ah, bom, eu espero que não tenha tanta sorte depois." –ela murmurou no ouvido dele. Edward respirou fundo enquanto tentava se controlar. Ela era tão sexy quando estava vermelha e flertava desse jeito. Ele iria dizer algo mas foi interrompido.

"Oii pessoal, eu não sabia que estávamos na mesma mesa." –Tanya disse empolgada. Bella olhou para cima e para vê-la junto com um cara alto de olhos azuis. Ela sentiu um nó no estomago. _Eles são as outras pessoas? Ótimo, _ela pensou. Bella ainda não confiava nem um pouco. Todos na mesa os olharam receosos enquanto Tanya e o rapaz sentavam.

"È uma surpresa e tanto." –Alice murmurou sem entusiasmo. Ela então deu um olhar a Bella.

"Então, pessoal, esse é Robert." –Tanya apresentou enquanto se ajeitava no lugar. –"Robert, esses são minhas colegas Rosalie, Alice e Isabella. E os garotos são, Edward, Emmet e Jasper."

"Prazer em conhecê-lo." –Robert disse educado. O grupo acenou e o cumprimentou com um 'olá' em resposta. _Pelo menos ele parece normal, _Bella notou.

"Então, sobre o que estavam conversando?" –Tanya perguntou diretamente a Edward.

"Hum ... sobre os prêmios." –Edward disse enquanto colocava a sua mão em volta da cintura de Bella para trazê-la para mais perto dele. Ele imaginou que ela estivesse um pouco tensa pela presença de Tanya. Ele estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava tenso também.

"Ah, certo, eu escutei que você vai ganhar um. Parabéns." –Tanya disse sorrindo. Bella tentou ficar o mais neutra possível. A garota mal tinha sentado e já estava focando toda a atenção em Edward. Era entediante, mas Bella iria deixar passar pois não queria se estressar por nada.

"Obrigado." –ele respondeu. Edward rapidamente prestou atenção em Jasper que estava falando do seu emprego durante o verão. Ele sentiu um silêncio constrangedor estava para acontecer. Enquanto isso, Bella conversou com Alice e Rosalie sobre a decoração do novo apartamento. Emmet começou uma conversa com Robert e Tanya fazia comentários de vez em quando. Demorou dez minutos para o reitor da Universidade de Chicago subisse ao palco e começasse a abertura. Após a apresentação inicial, o jantar começou a ser servido.

"Você vai comer isso?" –Rosalie perguntou a Bella.

"Sim, Rose, eu vou." –ela riu enquanto um pouco da lasanha no seu prato e colocava em sua boca.

"Certo." –Alice disse. Ela então virou para Emmet. –"Emm?"

"Aqui." –ele suspirou enquanto passava um pedaço da lasanha dele para o prato dela.

"Obrigada." –ela disse antes de beijá-lo na bochecha. –"Eu adoro isso."

"Sabe, Rose, é melhor você se ir com calma." –Tanya comentou. –"Lasanha é bem calórico." –o grupo, com exceção de Robert, parou de comer e encarou apreensivo Rosalie. Uma coisa eles sabiam, era nunca mencionar Rosalie e a palavra 'calórico' na mesma frase. _Ela está ferrada, _Edward pensou.

"Eu sei disso." –Rosalie disse sorrindo inocente enquanto encarava Tanya. Bella rapidamente colocou o guardanapo sobre a boca para esconder o sorriso que estava se formando em sua face. Tanya apenas sorriu mais, mas Bella percebeu que estava mais contido. Um silêncio desconfortável se fez.

"E ai galera." –_Ah merda, _Bella suspirou. _Tanya já é ruim o bastante. __Agora temos que agüentar Lauren?_

"Lauren, uau, você está maravilhosa." –Tanya cumprimentou enquanto pegava a cadeira de outra mesa.

"Você, também." –ela respondeu. –"Esse é vestido mais lindo que eu vi a noite inteira."

"É obvio que ela é cega." –Alice murmurou para Bella. –"Ou ela não tem gosto. Na verdade, acho que é os dois."

"Alice." –Bella advertiu, mas não pode deixar de sorrir.

"O que vocês estão fofocando?" –Edward perguntou. Ele sabia que Bella e Alice estavam armando uma.

"Nada." –ela respondeu inocente. Alice encolheu os ombros antes de falar com Jasper.

"Certo." –ele sorriu torto. –"Você é uma encrenqueira."

"Eu não sou!" –ela riu. –"Nós só estávamos conversando. Não se preocupe. Agora, você tem que ficar concentrado na premiação." –ela disse antes de dar um selinho.

"Você está tentando me deixar mais nervoso?" –ele perguntou zombando.

"Não tem nada para se preocupar." –ela assegurou. –"Se você ficar ansioso enquanto estiver lá, só olhe para mim."

"Pode deixar." –Edward respondeu antes de beijá-la apaixonado. Quando os dois se separaram, Bella notou Tanya e Lauren os olhando. Ela as encarou, desafiando-as para dizer algo. Um segundo depois as duas se entreolharam. _Como eu pensei. _Enquanto o jantar continuava, todos ficaram conversando.

Depois de alguns minutos, o representante da reitoria foi até o microfone. A cerimônia para premiação dos melhores projetos e trabalho iria começar. Edward automaticamente sentiu sua mão ficar suada pelo nervosismo. Sentindo o nervosismo, Bella correu suas mãos pelo braço dele. Isso pareceu acalmá-lo. Ele sorriu para Bella e voltou a olhar para o palco sem antes perceber o olhar Tanya. Era muito intenso para o seu gosto. Edward percebeu que ela estava olhando a mão de Bella. Robert disse algo a ela, porém nem notou a presença do rapaz.

Outra sensação começou a tomar conta de Edward, mas logo colocou de lado. Ele não queria se preocupar com isso agora, afinal tinha coisas maiores acontecendo. Depois de cinco minutos, anunciaram seu nome para recolher o prêmio. Todos os olhos estavam nele e as pessoas estavam aplaudindo. Ele olhou para sua esposa e para seus amigos e percebeu os sorrisos orgulhosos. Bella teve que dar um empurrãozinho para ele finalmente se levantar.

Ele rapidamente caminhou até o palco e cumprimentou o reitor antes de pegar a placa. Depois ele encarou toda audiência que ainda estavam aplaudindo. Edward sentiu um nó no estomago. Entretanto, ele tentou encontrar Bella. Mesmo que ele estivesse encarando todas as pessoas, Edward ainda continuava a focar seu olhar nela. Ele respirou fundo antes de se aproximar do microfone e dar seu discurso.

* * *

"Então, você ficar babando a noite inteira?" –Bella perguntou.

"Acho que sim." –Emmet respondeu com um sorriso. –"Eu ainda não acredito que consegui."

"Eu acredito. Você mereceu." –ela respondeu enquanto olhava o prêmio de Emmet sobre o trabalho de administração.

"Obrigado." –Emmet agradeceu. Bella desviou o olhar para ver Edward conversando com Tyler e Vince. Sua placa estava segura em suas mãos e ele não a largou desde que ganhou. Como, Emmet, ele ainda estava em choque por ser o primeiro lugar entre os trabalhos médicos.

"Bom, já que meu marido está tão ocupado com seu novo brinquedo e sua namorada está aproveitando o open bar, você quer dançar, cunhadinho?" –Bella perguntou. Depois de toda a premiação e do discurso a banda começou a tocar. Bella conversou com suas amigas de classe e então conversou com Alice, que também tinha ganhado um prêmio devido a linha que ela tinha criado. Depois disso sentou a mesa, Bella ficou agradecida por Emmet sentar-se ao lado dela, já que no momento, apenas Tanya e Robert estavam lá. Pelo que parecia, eles não estavam se divertindo. Nenhum deles disse uma palavra em dez minutos.

"Claro."-Emmet respondeu. Ele então se levantou e estendeu sua mão para ela e caminharam até a pista de dança.

"Sou eu ou você está melhorando?" –Bella perguntou depois de alguns minutos. A ultima vez que eles dançaram, Emmet havia pisado no pé dela várias vezes. Entretanto, hoje a noite, ele parecia mais coordenado.

"Rosalie me ensinou alguns passos ontem." –ele explicou. –"Ela não queria que estragasse os sapatos novos." –Bella riu com a resposta.

"Me lembre de agradecê-la mais tarde." –ela zombou. Emmet apenas sorriu enquanto revirava os olhos.

"Eu não sei por que eu aguento vocês duas."

"Porque você nos ama." –Bella disse sorrindo.

"Infelizmente." –ele disse antes que Bella batesse nele. Ela iria responder quando percebeu Edward conversando com Tanya perto da mesa de doces. Ela estava sorrindo enquanto conversava com ele. Um segundo depois, Edward riu por algo que ela havia dito. Bella sentiu seu estomago revirar. Ela sabia que estava sendo ridícula. Edward disse que ele e Tanya estavam tentando ser amigos. Claro que iriam conversar e falar besteiras, mas mesmo assim era desconcertante. Bella não a viu tão animada e espontânea com Robert. Ela olhou a mesa e notou que Robert estava fazendo alguma coisa com o celular. Ele parecia entediado. Bella voltou a olhar Edward e Tanya e eles ainda estavam rindo.

" ...Bella?" –Emmet perguntou.

"Hãã?" –ela respondeu distraída.

"Eu perguntei se você estava bem." –ele disse. –"Você parece um pouco pálida."

"Ah ... um ... eu estou bem. Só estou alienada. Desculpe." –ela disse.

"Você tem certeza? Você está se sentindo bem?" –Emmet perguntou precocupado.

"Sim." –ela respondeu com a voz mais normal que ela pode fingir. –"Sério, eu estou bem. Eu acho que estou um pouco cansada. Você me entende né? As provas finais, a mudança. _–Ou pelo fato do meu marido estar conversando com a duas caras da ex dele. Isso realmente importa?_

"Ah, você quer se sentar ou …"

"Não, está tudo bem." –Bella interferiu. –_Droga, Bella, pare de se preocupar por nada._ Ela estava se divertindo dançando com Emmet. Era ridiculo se preocupar com trivialidades. –"Eu estou me divertindo e certamente não vou desperdiçar a chance de dançar com você quando não está pisando em meus pés."

"Obrigado ... eu acho." –ele sorriu. Os dois dançaram por mais alguns minutos até que a musica terminou.

"Ei, posso atrapalhar?" –alguém perguntou. Bella percebeu que Rosalie estava do lado deles. Ela nem notado ela chegar. _Eu devo estar alienada, _Bella pensou. Deveria ser o stress.

"Claro." –Bella respondeu.

"Como ele foi?" –Rosalie murmurou. –"Seus pés ainda estão intactos?

"Sim, você o ensinou direitinho." –ela respondeu.

"Bom."

"O que vocês estão falando?" –Emmet perguntou.

"Não se preocupe." –Rosalie disse enquanto passava suas mãos em volta do pescoço dele. Uma outra musica lenta começou a tocar. –"Só dance."

"Vejo vocês mais tade." –Bella disse antes de caminhar até o bar. Ela não estava muito afim de ficar na mesa junto com Robert. Houve muitos acontecimentos estranhos essa noite. Bella sentou em uma das cadeiras do bar e pediu um Coca Zero. Apesar do esforço, ela encarou a mesa de doces novamente. Edward e Tanya ainda estavam conversando, mas não estavam rindo com da última vez. A conversa parecia mais séria. Bella fraziu a testa quando viu Tanya se aproximar de Edward e colocar sua mão nos braços dele. Ela sentiu seu estado de humor mudar e queria nada além do que ir lá e jogar a cara de Tanya no bolo. Entretanto, respirou fundo, para se acalmar.

"Para, Bella. Você está fazendo uma tempestade num copo d'água." –ela murmurou.

"Falando sozinha? Isso não é muito saudável." –uma voz comentou. Bella imediatamente congelou enquanto seu corpo ficava tenso. _Ai, merda, _ela pensou com desânimo. _Por favor, tem que ser mais uma alucinação. _Quando ela virou seu rosto, ficou desapontada. Carlisle Cullen estava a sua frente com o mesmo sorriso de sempre em seu rosto.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" –ela perguntou uma vez que se recuperou do choque inicial. Ela então se levantou para encará-lo. Nela ela e muito menos Edward e Emmet não o viam há semanas.

"Precisamos conversar, Srta. Swan. É melhor você se sentar para isso ..."

* * *

Oiiii,

E ai o que acharam?? Hum, o que será que Carlisle está fazendo no jantar? Será que ele vai causar mais uma vez! Queria agradecer a todos os reviews!

**Isa Stream:** Sério que você gostou do Seth? Eu sou mais o Daniel Cudmore! RS! Ele é lindo. Na verdade, eu sou mais o Rob! Aliás quem no mundo não o acha bonito? RS! Querida, também acho. Tem gente que não tem semancol e fica atrapalhando a vida dos outros! Além disso acha que está arrasando, quando na verdade só está se passando de idiota. Obrigada pelo review!

**Elen C.:** com certeza, quem não ficaria? Homens são tão alienados que até perceber demora. Obrigada pelo review.

**Gabi-b:** Ela de certo é vaga e esse capitulo só demonstrou o quão cobra ela é!

**Lis swan:** Fico super feliz que esteja gostando e muito obrigada por todos os reviews. Eles estavam precisando de um pouco de paz! Muito drama na vida deles! RS!

**MrSouza Cullen:** Tenho certeza que você vai gostar do filme. Sem duvida é bem melhor que o primeiro. Twilight é viciante! Entendo você perfeitamente. Ah, Tanya diz que não está a fim de Edward mas é só uma mentirinha barata para se aproximar dele. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo e obrigada pelo review.

**Raffinha ():** Ah, que isso! Não tenha ódio do Edd, o coitado já se redimiu e vai se redimir pela eternidade por abandonar Bella. Eu spu suspeita a falar por que sou Tem Edward, mas no próximo filme vai ter o beijo de Jacob e Bells. Ai, nem quero ver. Fiquei com muita raiva dela no livro. Quanto a fic, bem Ed errou feio, agora é só aguardar pelo dilúvio! Não posso contar mais nada senão estraga! RS!

**Angel Cullen McFellou:** Infelizmente teremos que aguentar mais alguns capitulos! Ela é uma sonsa, intrometida e duas caras! Alice estava naquele dias! RS! Tem dias que a gente está assim tb né!

** Inaclara:** Falou tudo e bonito! A Tanya é uma vaca mesmo! RS! Muito obrigada pela review!

**daniele ():** xará, fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic e muito obrigada pelo review! Eu vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido o próximo capitulo!

**Maria Lua:** é querida, não vai dar mesmo só posso dizer para preparar a caixa de lenço para o próximo capitulo! RS! Querida, você vai conseguir assistir! Bom, eu vi que tem até link na net. Não é a mesma coisa, mas não custa tentar né!

**Lize ():** bom,a tela preta só nos deixou ainda mais curiosa para assistir Eclipse! Concordo com você que é meio chato começar a divulgar Eclipse, mas se não divulgasse ficaríamos procurando por informações! Eu adoro o terceiro livro e para mim é meu favorito, o triangulo e as cenas hott de Bells e Ed, é tudo de bom! Com relação a fic, eu vou tentar postar o quanto antes. As vezes fica difícil porque ando sem tempo, mas fds eu já adiantei um dois capítulos, então não se preocupe que postarei em breve. Já ia esquecendo, obrigada pelo review.

**Camila ():** Bom, Tanya quer o Edward! Isso é fato, apesar dela negar! Hum, só posso falar que sua suposição será respondida no próximo capitulo. Obrigada pelo review.

**L. ():** essa luta deu mais ação ao filme e eu tb gostei da luta e de ver Ed apanhando. Coitado do Rob, apanhando do Daniel Cudmore! Outro gato, não acha? Será que esse palano de Edward vai dar certo? Eu não sei, não hein.

**Mari lP. :** Só posso dizer uma coisa, prepare uma caixinha de lenços para o próximo capitulo. Vai ser tenso! Já falei demais! Obrigada pelo review.

**SophiaCullenBlack:** obrigada pelo review e fico feliz que esteja gostando. Eu não sei se Bella vai ficar grávida. Eu acho que não, mas vou pensar com carinho.

**natii ():** eu também acho, afinal casamento é cumplicidade. Esconder as coisas e mentir só piora, não acha? Obrigada pelo review.

adRii Marsters: a vaca da Tanya não está aprontando nada, só está se aproveitando as situação para se aproximar de Ed e o cego não percebe.

**daniii ():** como você viu no capitulo, os dois não estavam conversando e rindo e Bella assistindo de camarote. Homens são tão alheios. Isso não vai prestar. Obrigada pelo review.

**Ana Krol:** eu tabém estou ansiosa para assitir Eclipse e ansiosa para ela aceitar o pedido e ver as cenas hott entre eles. RS! Com relação a fic, um jantarzinho da universidade é bom pra descansar e se divertir, mas será que Bells vai conseguir?

Bjnhs

Até a Próximo Capitulo


	61. Chapter 61

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

* * *

.: Capitulo 61 :.

"Na verdade, é Sra. Cullen." –Bella o corrigiu enquanto olhava Carlisle. Ela não acreditava que ele estava na sua frente. Bella olhou a mesa de doces. Tanya e Edward ainda estavam conversando. Ela pensou em acenar ou chamá-lo, mas chamaria muito atenção. Seus amigos também estavam ocupados.

"Vamos ver." –Carlisle disse sentando.

"Olha, Sr. Cullen, estou cansado de seus joguinhos. Eu e Edward estamos casados e nada vai mudar. –ela declarou.

"Srta Swan, você sabe a quanto tempo estou esperando pelo sucesso de meu filho?" –Bella iria responder mas ele a cortou. –"Desde que era pequeno e fez o primeiro curativo."

"É muita pressão para se colocar em uma criança." –Bella comentou seca.

"Bom, Edward, sempre foi especial. Eu sempre soube que ele tinha potencial. Trabalhamos duro para assegurar o futuro dele." –Carlisle explicou. –"Tudo estava certo até você aparecer na vida dele e confundir a cabeça dele."

"Sr. Cullen, foi a escolha de Edward. Ele é um adulto e não precisa de você." –Bella disse. –"Só porque você não consegue lidar com o fato, não te dá o direito de se opor a mim e a ele."

"Ah, não estou contrariado." –Carlisle respondeu.

"Ah, certo." –Bella disse enquanto cruzava os braços.

"Eu só estou aqui para alertá-la. Obvio, que você não acreditou em mim da ultima vez quando eu disse que a história pode se repetir. O passado de Edward com mulheres não é muito bom."

"Eu não me importo com o passado dele. O que importa é o que ele é agora."

"Exatamente." –Carlisle disse. Ele então olhou para Edward e Tanya na mesa de doces. -"Eles estão muito próximos." –Bella começou a se alterar pelo comentário.

"Eles fizeram um projeto juntos. Edward e Tanya concordaram em tentar ser amigo para ser mais fácil."

" 'Amigos'. É isso que eles estão falando?" –Carlisle riu.

"É só isso." –Bella declarou firme.

"Bom, então eu sinto muito em desapontá-la, mas é mais complicado." –_Eu não estou gostando do rumo dessa conversa,_ ela pensou ficando mais tensa. –"Ele e Tanya estão mais próximos do que você imagina."

"Eu confio em Edward e ele me ama. Ele nunca faria nada para me magoar ou me trair. Agora licença." –Bella disse enquanto começava a caminhar. Ela tinha escutado o suficiente.

"E se eu tivesse uma prova?" –Carlisle perguntou a pegando de surpresa. Bella o encarou cautelosa e ficou mais furiosa quando viu o sorriso arrogante em seu rosto. Carlisle procurou algo em seu paletó e puxou um envelope e entregou a ela.

"O que é isso?" –ela perguntou.

"É a realidade." –Carlisle respondeu enquanto se levantava. –"Você está vivendo uma fantasia, Srta. Swan. Você era um passa tempo para meu filho, mas brincar de casinha já está cansando. É melhor você descobrir isso agora."

"Qual é o seu problema?" –Bella perguntou desacreditada. Por mais que tentasse que Carlisle não a afetasse, as palavras dele vieram como um tiro certeiro. Ela nunca conheceu alguém assim em toda sua vida.

"Nada, eu só quero o melhor para o meu filho." –Carlisle declarou –"Eu preciso ir. Eu só vim aqui para ver meus filhos ganharem o premio e ter uma conversinha com você. Só lembre o que eu falei." –Bella não disse nada. Ela apenas o encarou surpresa. Bella olhou o envelope em sua mão e olhou a sua volta. O banheiro feminino era há alguns metros de distância.

Segundos depois, ela rapidamente caminhou até lá. Bella entrou em uma cabine e percebeu que suas mãos estavam tremendo enquanto olhava o envelope. Ela sabia que nem deveria olhar o que Carlisle havia dado. Ele era manipulador e ela estava agindo do jeito que ele queria.

Ao mesmo tempo, Bella não podia ignorar o fato do desejo crescente de abrir o envelope. Apesar das coisas terem melhorado entre eles, ela sabia que tinha uma parte que Edward estava escondendo. Bella não o forçou, porque achou que ele não estava pronto ainda. Agora ela estava arrependida por deixá-lo no silencio por tanto tempo. Para ser sincera, ela ainda estava preocupada com o fato de que ele não tinha contado nada. A insinuação que Tanya era a razão disso literalmente a fez querer vomitar.

Bella tinha que descobrir. Ela então respirou fundo antes de abrir o envelope. Ela pegou as fotos e começou a olhar. Basicamente eram de Edward e Tanya em vários lugares como na biblioteca, no gramado, na calçada. Em algumas, eles estavam rindo e sorrindo. Entretanto uma chamou sua atenção. Era uma foto séria na biblioteca. As mãos de Tanya estavam nos braços de Edward enquanto ela se inclinava com uma expressão compreensiva. Bella começou a ficar tonta e encostou suas costas na parede para suporte.

_Poderia ser pior. Ele poderia estar a beijando e a abraçando, _Bella tentou raciocinar, mas não se sentiu melhor. Intimidade emocional poderia levar a intimidade física. _Eu não sei sobre o que eles estavam falando. Talvez ele estava confuso sobre o conceito ou ensaiando a apresentação. __Tem que ser. _Bella passou a mão pela sua face. Minutos depois seus pensamentos foram interrompidos.

"Que perdedor." –alguem disse. Bella contraiu. Ela podia reconheceu a voz anasalada e chata em qualquer lugar. Ela espionou pela porta e viu o cabelo loiro. _Otimo, Lauren tinha que estar aqui justo agora._

"Urgh, eu nem sei porque eu o trouxe." –outra voz disse. –"Robert é tão chato." –Bella fechou os punhos quando percebeu quem era. _Tanya._

"Até que ele é bonito." –Lauren comentou.

"É, mas nem se compara com uma certa pessoa."

"Será que ele é alto, bonito, olhos verdes e o nome dele é Edward Cullen?" –Lauren perguntou rindo. _Eu odeio você._

"Basicamente, mas eu acho que você esqueceu a parte sobre a esposa baixinha, gordinha e biscate." _–Olha quem está falando, vaca. _Bella estava se esforçando ao máximo para não abrir a porta e bater na safada. Entretanto, ela não queria dar a elas a satisfação de saber que estavam a afetando. Além disso, queria escutar mais da conversa.

"Urgh, eu os vi beijando durante o jantar. Eu queria vomitar. Eu nem sei como você conseguiu comer." –Lauren disse.

"Foi doloroso." –Tanya concordou. –"A única coisa que me deixou sã é o fato de eu sei que os dois vão se divorciar."

"Porque? Você escutou alguma coisa?" –Lauren perguntou com olhos brilhando pela possibilidade da noticia. Bella sentiu seus músculos tensos.

"Não diretamente, mas a atitude de Edward ultimamente é uma indicação. Quero dizer, o pai dele é um mala e a mãe dele está numa clinica de reabilitação. E o que Bella está fazendo? Ela está chorando sobre um velho amigo que ela brigou. Ela está tão presa a isso que nem presta atenção nas necessidades do marido. Ela é pior esposa do mundo."

"Como você descobriu tudo isso?"

"Edward me disse." –Tanya respondeu. –"Eu acho que eu nunca o vi tão chateado. Por sorte, eu conversei e o ajudei. O pobre garoto precisava de alguém para desabafar." –Bella encostou ainda mais na parece enquanto mordia os lábios. O estomago dela estava saindo pela boca enquanto as palavras de Tanya as dilaceravam. Bella estava tentando há semanas para ele conversar com ela sobre o que estava incomodando. Ela estava tão preocupada com ele e no final de tudo Edward estava abrindo seu coração para sua ex. Bella não sabia se estava furiosa ou magoada.

"Então, quanto tempo você acha que levará para ele pedir de joelhos para voltar com você?" –Lauren perguntou.

"Logo." –Tanya respondeu confiante. –"Ele não consegue ficar longe de mim por tanto tempo. Nós éramos como dois coelhinhos ano passado. Edward pode estar casado com a vagabunda, mas é questão de tempo. Ele só tem coragem de dar um fora na vaca. Eu só sinto pena dela."

"Bom, se você não quer Robert, posso ficar com ele? Ele pode ser chato, mas é muito gostoso para desperdiçar." –Lauren disse enquanto arrumava o cabelo no espelho.

"Vá em frente, eu só o trouxe para não vir sozinha." –Tanya revelou. –"Agora, vamos, eu tenho certeza que eu posso consolar Edward."

"Você é tão má." –Lauren riu enquanto elas saiam do banheiro. Bella fechou os olhos, encostou sua cabeça na parede e se esforçou para não chorar. Ela não esperava nada disso. Ela nunca pensou que Edward pudesse fazer isso e ele praticamente mentiu. Bella era sua esposa, era para ele ser honesto e se abrir com ela, não com a ex. As palavras de Carlisle pipocou em suma mente novamente, Por mais que a matasse admitir, talvez, pela primeira vez, ele estava certo. _Talvez eu estava vivendo uma fantasia._

* * *

Edward olhou para Bella preocupado. Eles estavam no Volvo voltando para casa do jantar. Na maior parte do tempo, Edward se divertiu. Ele ficou aliviado depois do discurso. Por sorte, ele não estragou nada e não passou por idiota. Era ainda surreal que ele tinha recebido o prêmio de melhor trabalho na área médica. Depois de pegar o prêmio, mal conseguiu desgrudar. Ele o levou quando foi conversar com seu professor e seus amigos.

Pouco tempo depois, ele precisava dar um tempo das conversas chatas. Edward então caminhou até a mesa de doces quando Tanya se aproximou. Eles começaram a conversar casualmente e riram sobre a cerimônia. Edward não estava afim de conversa, mas não queria ser rude. Eventualmente, ele começou a ficar impaciente. Ele iria inventar uma desculpa qualquer quando ela começou a falar sobre a irmã. Ela começou a falar sobre o que esperar quando a mãe dele saísse da clinica em algumas semanas. Edward sabia que não veria Tanya até o começo do próximo semestre, então queria aproveitar a conversa antes que perdesse a chance.

Depois de meia hora ele finalmente encontrou Bella novamente, mas a alegria que predominava no começo do jantar pareceu desaparecer. Ele tentou perguntar se algo tinha acontecido algumas vezes, mas ela não dava nenhuma resposta direta. Toda vez que iria beijá-la ou tocá-la, ela se afastava. Bella saiu com Rosalie e Alice algumas vezes em vez de ficar com ele. Era óbvio que ela estava chateada com alguma coisa e não conseguia saber o motivo. Ele não lembrava de nada que tinha feito para magoá-la.

Enquanto continuava a dirigir, Bella ainda não o olhava. Ela estava olhando a paisagem pela janela e o corpo dela estava próximo a porta. Isso só o fez ficar mais preocupado. A ultima vez que ela não queria que ele a tocasse e conversasse era quando se odiavam. Edward não suportava ficar tão desconectado a ela. Era por isso que estava determinado a ter algumas respostas assim que chegasse no apartamento. Para animá-la, Edward até mudou para a rádio favorita dela. Ele ficou desapontado quando ela não percebeu o gesto. Depois de alguns minutos eles finalmente chegaram ao prédio.

Antes mesmo dele estacionar o carro, Bella abriu a porta do carro e saiu. Ele estremeceu enquanto ela batia a porta e caminhava até as escadas sem olhar para trás. Ela não chegou longe, já que ele estava com a chave do apartamento. Ela ficou parada na frente da porta com os braços cruzados e olhando para outro lugar.

"Bella …" –ele começou.

"Só abra a porta, Edward." –Bella disse.

"O que ...?" –ele tentou novamente.

"A porta." –ela reforçou. Ele a fitou e Bella finalmente o olhou. Havia tantas emoções no olhar dela. Ela estava furiosa. Isso era claro. Ele também notou que ela estava triste e magoada. Os seus lábios estavam um pouco inchados. Ele imaginou que fosse por tanto que ela tinha os mordido. _Ah, certo, estou encrencado, _ele pensou enquanto continuava a observá-la. Quando ele foi abrir a porta, Bella pegou as chaves da mão dele para ela mesma abrir. Segundos depois, ela destrancou e entrou. Edward a seguiu.

Uma vez que chegou ao quarto, Bella começou a tirar as suas jóias. Ela tirou seu vestido e colocou seu pijama. Edward ficou parado na porta esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa. Quando ele viu ela prender o cabelo em um coque mal feito e caminhar até o banheiro sem falar nada, ele sabia que teria que dar o primeiro passo.

"Você quer dizer o que está errado?" –Edward perguntou. Bella apenas se olhou no espelho enquanto ela escovava os dentes. Ela estava tão brava que nem sabia o que fazer. A noite toda ela o evitou e ela sabia que tinha que conversar com ele, mas ao mesmo tempo estava com medo que acabasse surtando. Ela queria estar calma para essa conversa, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil.

"Eu não sei." –ela respondeu. –"Porque você não diz?" –ele a encarou confuso.

"Eu não estou entendendo." –Edward retorquiu. Bella revirou a cabeça e enxaguou a boca. Depois passou por ele e caminhou até a sala.

"Edward, o que está acontecendo com você?" –ela perguntou. Ele a olhou perplexo mais uma vez.

"Nada. Por quê?"

"Não venha com esse papo de 'nada'. Você disse que ia conversar comigo e eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo."

"O que está acontecendo?"

"Seus sentimentos e o que está te incomodando. Seu pai fica te atormentando e sua mãe está numa clínica. Você deve estar passando por uma fase muito difícil." –Bella elaborou.

"Bella, eu disse que quando eu estiver pronto eu falo, mas a verdade é que não preciso. Eu consegui lidar e estou bem." –Edward declarou. Ele não tinha idéia porque ela começou com essa história. As coisas entre eles estavam ótimas e tudo estava se ajeitanto. Porque ela de repente ficou preocupada com isso?

"Sério? Só isso?" –ela perguntou. –"Você conseguiu lidar com isso sozinho e está resolvido?"

"Sim." –ele respondeu um pouco culpado porque já sabia que estava mentindo. Edward não resolveu isso sozinho, mas estava determinado em não envolver Bella nos problemas familiares.

"Então você não conversou com ninguém?" –ela perguntou sondando.

"Bella, da onde está vindo essa pergunta?" –Edward perguntou. Ele estava começando a pensar que ela sabia de algo e isso estava o deixando nervoso.

"Porque? Você está tentando inventar a próxima mentira para me dizer?" –Bella disse com os braços cruzados.

"Bella …"

"Só me diga uma coisa, Edward. Porque você está pronto para desabafar e conversar sobre os seus sentimentos com sua ex namorada ao invés da sua esposa?" –Edward foi pego de surpresa. _Será que Tanya disse alguma coisa? Ela nos escutou conversando? _Ele não fazia idéia como ela tinha descoberto sobre suas conversas com Tanya, mas pelo tom dela e pela linguagem corporal, ele sabia que ela não estava muito satisfeita. Na verdade, Bella estava furiosa.

"Bella, não é bem assim." –ele disse cauteloso.

"Então o que é?" –Bella perguntou. –"Me explique porque eu realmente estou interessada em saber o porque de você estar me escondendo tudo isso pelas ultimas semanas."

"Eu não fiz de propósito. Tanya também passou pelo mesmo problema familiar e então conversamos. Só isso." –Edward explicou.

"Então não há nada mais acontecendo?" –Bella perguntou.

"Claro que não!" –ele respondeu frustrada. –"Porque está fazendo disso uma grande coisa?"

"Porque é!" –Bella explicou. –"Você sabe o quanto eu estou preocupada com você? Você estava distante e completamente me deixou as cegas."

"Não, eu não deixei." –ele se defendeu. –"Eu sabia que as coisas estavam um pouco difíceis depois que minha mãe foi pra clinica, mas passamos por isso. Tudo voltou ao normal. Nós estamos felizes."

"Somente na aparência, mas só porque voltamos ao normal e começamos a passar mais tempo juntos não significa que as coisas estão resolvidas. Eu não esqueci que você estava com problemas, só não forcei porque eu pensei que você seria honesto e me contaria." –ela explicou. –"Agora, descobrir que causa de voce voltar para casa sorrindo e agindo de uma forma tão despreocupada é por que você estava expondo seus sentimentos para uma outra mulher só faz as coisas ficarem piores."

"Droga, Bella, não é bem assim! Pare de insinuar que parece outra coisa." –Edward disse falando em tom mais alto. –"Da onde você está tirando essas idéias ridículas?" –ela estava achando agulha no palheiro. Ele não tinha sentimentos por Tanya.

"Eu escutei de Tanya. Ela e Lauren estavam zombando do nosso eminente 'divórcio' no banheiro durante o jantar." –Bella disse fazendo aspas no ar. –"Como ela sabe sobre Mike? Não é da conta dela."

"Eu não disse."

"Então como ela sabe, Edward?" –ela retorquiu. –"Obviamente você é a único que conversa com ela." –ela não entendia porque ele contaria algo tão particular para uma pessoa como ela. Será que Edward realmente acreditava que uma simples desculpas era o suficiente para começar a confiar nela?

"Eu só mencionei que você estava lidando com seus próprios problemas e é por isso que eu contei sobre minha mãe." –ele respondeu defensivo. –"Eu sei que você ainda está chateada com o término de sua amizade com Mike."

"Não tente usar isso como desculpa." –Bella disse. –"Sim, eu estou triste que minha amizade com ele tenha terminado, mas eu não fui consumida pela tristeza. Eu estava tentando imaginar uma maneira de ajudá-lo, você parecia tão chateado e ..."

"E quem disse que eu preciso de sua ajuda?" –ele disparou. –"Eu não sou um caso de caridade, Bella." –Edward começou sentir se alterar. Ele não queria pena de ninguém, especialmente de Bella. Ele não era impotente e conseguia cuidar dele sem a ajuda dele.

"Eu nunca disse que você era." –ela argumentou com mesmo tom. Para ser honesta, ela foi pega de surpresa. Ela nunca o escutou falar desse jeito incluindo a época que não se davam bem.

"Bella, eu não preciso contar cada detalhe sobre mim. Eu só não quero te envolver."

"Porque não? De todas as pessoas porque contou para Tanya?" –Bella disse com uma mistura de dor e raiva. Ela podia sentir lagrimas formarem em seus olhos, mas estava determinada a não chorar. –"Você sabia que ela ainda gosta de você? Eu tive que escuta-la falar que era questão de tempo para você voltar com ela."

"Eu não vou fazer isso. Desde quando você acredita nela?"

"Honestamente nem sei mais em quem acreditar, Edward." –Bella gritou. –"Depois de você esconder tudo isso de mim, escutar o que ela disse e ver essas fotos ..."

"Espera, que fotos?" –Edward interrompeu. –"Que fotos, Bella?" –ele perguntou novamente quando ela permaneceu quieta.

"As fotos que Carlisle me deu." –ela comentou hesitante.

"Carlisle?" –ele perguntou esquentando. –"Ótimo. Então agora você está tendo encontros secretos com o idiota do meu pai?"

"Não! Ele estava no jantar e veio conversar comigo."

"O QUE?" –Edward explodiu. Bella pulou pelo susto. –"E você está me dizendo isso agora?!"

"Eu te vi e tentaria chamar sua atenção, mas você estava muito oucupado conversando com Tanya ... mais uma vez." –Bella defendeu. –"Ele nem ficou muito tempo. Ele só me deu as fotos e saiu."

"Onde elas estão?" –Edward pediu. –"Eu quero vê-las."

"Edward ..."

"Eu quero ver, Bella." –ele disse firme.

"Elas estão na minha bolsa." –ela respondeu. Edward rapidamente caminhou até o quarto e Bella o seguiu. Ele pegou a bolsa e sentou na cama. Um segundo depois, pegou as fotos e começou a olhar. Edward ficou tenso quando viu as imagens. Algumas fotos eram de semanas atrás. Ele não sabia se estava com mais raiva ou indignado pelo seu pai estar o espionando.

"Então Carlisle mostra algumas fotos e de repente você acredita nele? Depois de tudo que ele fez?" –Edward perguntou quando terminou de olhar. Ele olhou Bella.

"Eu não sou inocente, Edward. Eu sei que ele quis mostrar isso porque quer nos separar, mas as fotos não estão mentindo. Você está." –ela disse. –"Toda vez que ficamos juntos nas ultimas semanas você escondeu as coisas de mim e depois de ver essas fotos, fico imaginando que todos esses encontros e o tempo extra que passou comigo era por que estava se sentindo culpado." –falar isso doía, mas ela precisava. Bella estava tão triste e em choque por tudo. Ela confiava em Edward e ele se aproveitou disso. Ele se fechou para ela enquanto compartilhava suas emoções turbulentas com outra mulher. De certa forma, Bella se sentia traída e usada. Agora ela era seu brinquedinho para fazer sexo e Tanya sua confidente? Será que algo mais estava acontecendo?

"Eu não acredito que você chegou a pensar isso."-Edward disse com uma mistura de perplexidade e raiva. –"Eu achava que você me conhecesse bem melhor que isso."

"Eu também pensei." –Bella retorquiu. –"Você nunca se fechou desse jeito para mim, mas é o que você está fazendo e eu não posso evitar de pensar que está escondendo outras coisas de mim. Essas fotos não são montagem, Edward. Eles mostram o que você está sentindo e como você preferiu se abrir com Tanya ao invés de mim. Eu nunca imaginei que você faria algo tão estúpido e ofensivo."

"Bella ..."

"Tanya acha que vocês voltarão logo e que é questão de tempo."

"Bella, escute …" –ele tentou, mas ela continuou.

"E parece que seu pai acha que eu só sou um passa tempo para você, mas acho que é vergonhoso para mim, certo? Pensar que o grande Edward Cullen conseguiria esquecer os tempos antigos e sossegar."

"Você não é um passa tempo!" –ele disse enquanto passava sua mão pelos cabelos dela. Ele não acreditava que estava realmente achando isso. –"Bella, não tem ninguém! Eu te amo."

"Como eu posso acreditar, Edward?! Suas palavras não estão condizendo com suas ações." –ela disse. Bella desviou olhar. Ela estava tentando o máximo se controlar, se ela chorasse não conseguiria mais parar.

"Droga, Bella, eu fiz o que eu pensei que fosse o melhor para você!" –Edward gritou. Ele estava furioso. –"Se você não gosta ou não pode lidar com isso, então eu acho que meu pai sempre esteve certo." –ela que estava olhando o imediatamente voltou a olhar para ele.

"O que?" –ela perguntou incrédula.

"È obvio que qualquer coisa eu faço ou diga, nunca vai ser o suficiente. O fato é que somos diferentes, Bella e isso sempre vai ficar no nosso caminho. É como se eu nunca fizesse nada certo."

"Não é isso que eu quis dizer, Edward ..." –ela começou a falar mas foi interrompida.

"Sério? Porque desde que nos casamos, é desastre após desastre." –ele elaborou. –"E eu estou começando a pensar se só amor é realmente suficiente."

"E o que diabos você quer dizer com isso?" –Bella perguntou brava enquanto a sensação de vazio aumentava assim com a dor em seu peitp. Edward desviou o olhar e passou sua mão pelo cabelo.

"Significa que está sendo mais difícil do que deveria ser."

"E quando as coisas foram fáceis para nós, hein?" –Bella desafiou. –"Merdas acontecem, Edward! A vida não é só sombra e água fresca. Casamento não só a parte boa, romance e sexo. Nós temos que lidar com nossos problemas e erros."

"Ah certo, então talvez nós somos o erro." –ele disse enquanto a olhava nos olhos. –"Você já pensou isso?" –Bella instantaneamente sentiu o silêncio e seu coração partir com as palavras dele. Antes de saber o que estava acontecendo, toda a dor e raiva saíram dela enquanto deu um tapa na cara dele. Ambos ficaram imóveis pela ação, mas a expressão de choque de Bella se transformou em um olhar frio.

"Sai daqui." –ela pediu com toda calma e firme. Ela estava se esforçando ao máximo para não desabar em lágrimas.

"Bella, eu ..." –ele começou discreto.

"Sai daqui." –ela pediu em um tom duro. Edward a olhou com uma expressão ilegível antes de acenar. Sem dizer nada, ele se virou e caminhou para fora do apartamento. Não demorou muito para ela escutar a porta se fechar e cair sobre seus joelhos. A respiração de Bella tornou-se instável enquanto lutava contra as lágrimas teimosas formando em seus olhos. Tudo que eles tinham passado e lutado tanto foi apagada por uma simples frase. O casamento e o amor deles não era nada além de um erro para ele.

Bella passou sua mão no estomago enquanto sentia um mal estar. Ela olhou ao seu redor e de repente não reconheceu onde estava. Pela primeira vez, sentiu que não pertencesse ao lugar. Tudo estava errado. _Não posso ficar aqui_, ela pensou. Um segundo depois, caminhou até o quarto para pegar a mala. Bella jogou qualquer roupa dentro. Posteriormente, ela colocou uma calça jeans e uma blusa.

Bella então caminhou até o criado mudo e pegou o seu celular. Ela encarou por alguns minutos, pensando o que realmente se deveria fazer isso ou não. Ela passou a conversa novamente pela sua cabeça e tomou sua decisão. Bella tinha que sair de lá. Ela tinha que ir para um lugar que sentisse como estivesse em casa e que amaria e a apoiaria. Instantaneamente, ela soube para quem ligar. Bella então com os dedos tremendo discou o numero e esperou para que a pessoa atendesse.

**

* * *

**

**Oiii**

**Mais um capitulo postado. Um pouco triste e avassalador. Foi triste como Bella acabou descobrindo tudo e mais triste ainda pelo que Edward acabou falando para ela. Com apenas uma frase, conseguiu destruir tudo que eles tinham lutado para manter. Por isso que eu digo sempre, pense duas, três ou até quatro vezes antes de falar. **

**Com relação a Festa do Congresso, a idéia foi tirada por que na minha faculdade todos os anos tinham essa festa. Timnha jantar, sobremesa, música além da premiação dos melhores trabalho. Ah, e claro, iamos de vestidos. Era o máximo. Me sentia no próprio Oscar. Rs!**

**Espero que tenham gostado e muito obrigado pelos reviews.**

**Maria Lua:** como você percebeu nesse capitulo, a coisa não prestou mesmo. Alias nem tinha como dar certo, afinal Edward estava escondendo as coisas da Bella e ainda por cima contou tudo a Tanya. É um tapado mesmo! Com relação ao filme, só teremos a resposta no meio do filme do Eclipse! Vamos ter que esperar até lá!

**CahBigaiski:** não precisa se desculpar por não ter deixado um review, o mais importante é saber que está gostando. Hum, infelizmente existe aquele celho ditado: depois de uma calmaria repentina, sempre vem o dilúvio. Foi o que aconteceu nesse capitulo.

**Gabi-b:** não se preocupe, dessa vez é a ultima vez que apareceu para causar e dessa vez ele conseguiu o que queria!

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **eu quis dar uma mudada do Carlisle original. Não querendo defender as atitudes de Carlisle nessa fic, mas já imaginou estar na situação dele? Ver o filho se casar por engano porque estava bêbado? É meio complicado né?

**Lia_lautner (): **pode deixar que eu posto logo! Então, quanto o Robert eu fiz uma brincadeirinha com o nome! Ai é vc quem escolhe se é ele ou não! RS! Um créu para os Twifans de Fortaleza!! Hahahaha!

**Isa Stream: **eu acho que você está mais revoltada depois de ler o capitulo. Edd pegou pesado com Bells! Prometo que tudo tem um sentido para o fim da fic que está próxima! Eu realmente vi as fotos no Google do Daniel Cudmore e ele nem é tão bonito assim! RS! Também nem sei te dizer que filme ele fez antes. Só olhando no site do

**Inaclara:** eu parei naquela parte só para dar um suspense, mas não demorei para postar o novo capitulo. O suspense durou só um dia! RS! Bom, como já leu nesse capitulo o Carlisle queria conseguiu. Só espero que não me atire pedras! RS! Ah, e a bitch da Tanya o Carlisle não são cúmplices.

**danii ():** sabe aquela frase, 'depois da calmaria vem a tempestade'. Como deu pra ver nesse capitulo, a tempestade se formou. Edd falar aquilo pra Bella, doeu no coração. Seria uma boa idéia alguém jogar uma pedra em Tanya. O meu voto é que Rose faça o serviço. RS!

**Nane! ():** Carlisle não cansa até conseguir e dessa vez o danado conseguiu!

**MrSouza Cullen:** Ai que bom que conseguiu assistir! Eu também concordo com você, Michael Sheen como Aro foi demais. Ficou igual ao livro! Bem sádico! O cara deu um show de interpretação! Eu acho que vou assistir o filme de novo nesse fds, mas não tenho certeza! E ai querida, chorou mto nesse capitulo? A frase do Edd matou né!

**Mari lP:** Concordo com você plenamente! Já vamos arquitetar nosso plano maquiavélico para acabar com a cabeleira loira da bisca! RS! Alguma idéia?

**bella marqe:** postei o mais rápido que pude e espero que não me mate! Esse capitulo foi muito triste e a frase do Ed foi de matar!

**Nana Godoy:** querida, como você leu nesse capitulo Bella descobriu do pior jeito e as coisas foram pro brejo. Não tem como não ficar brava com uma situação dessas! Agora o Edd vai ter que fazer de tudo para conquistar Bella novamente.

**Daniele ():** não posso contar o que vai acontecer, senão perde a graça. A única coisa que posso contar é que falta só mais alguns capítulos para o final. Então essa ansiedade vai acabar rapidinho. Vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível.

**Maríllya (): **como sempre Carlisle só quer uma coisa, que o casamento de Bells e Edd acabe e dessa vez conseguiu. Alias ele nem precisou fazer muito porque a atitude do Edward de não contar nada a Bella já foi estúpido.

**Ana Krol:** eu também estou ansiosa para ver Eclipse! Vai demorar um pouco, mas ultimamente os meses estão passando tão rápido. Parece que foi ontem que pessoal estava gravando Lua Nova.

**Ellen Monteiro:** como você leu Bells descobriu da pior forma possível e deu a maior confusão. Ah, Edd logo vai perceber! Ele não é tão burro né!

**tatah ():** carlisle só quer uma coisa, separar Bella e Edward! Dessa vez conseguiu com uma mãozinha do próprio Edward. Ele e sua atitude de não falar nada só causou.

**SophiaCullenBlack: **fico feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo. Quem sabe em uma continuação da fic eu coloco Bella grávida? Vou pensar com carinho! Na próxima fic, eu vou lembrar do Jacob!

**Dany Cullen (): **não precisa se desculpar por não ter mandado o review! O mais importante é que você está lendo e que está gostando. É querida, como você leu nesse capitulo Bella descobriu do pior modo e ainda ter que aturar as indiretas de Carlisle não é muito agradável. Resultado, a maior briga entre ela e Edd! Ele não foi santo Tb, ficou conversando sobre o que estava passando com Tanya e agora tem que assumir as conseqüências. Agora ele tem que correr atrás do prejuízo!

**TT Cullen Black:** oi querida, manda sua fic de novo para eu editar! Estou até mal por não ter conseguido editar ainda! Me desculpe. Ok?

**adRii Marsters**: é querida, aposto que depois desse capitulo você quer estrangular as duas! Não só ela, como Edd e Carlisle! Coitada da Bells!

**Lize (): **acho que você está com mais raiva do Carlisle e não só dele como até do Edward. Onde já se viu falar que o casamento foi um erro? Sem falar da Tanya e da Lauren! Se três é demais, imagine agora depois da bomba que o Edward soltou.

**Raffinha ():** eu parei naquela parte só para deixar um suspense no ar. Rs! Espero que não me mate pelo capitulo de hoje. A frase de Edd foi de cortar o coração! Tadinha da Bella. Obrigada pelo review

**Não esqueçam de comentar.**

**Bjnhs e até a próxima.**

**Dani**


	62. Chapter 62

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

* * *

.: Capitulo 62 :.

_6 de maio de 2009_

" ... então eu te liguei, peguei o primeiro vôo e estou aqui." –Bella terminou. Ela e Carmen estavam sentadas na cama no quarto de hospedes. Demorou alguns dias, mas ela finalmente conseguiu contar tudo que aconteceu.

"Eu não fazia idéia." –Carmen disse um pouco surpresa.

"Nem eu." –Bella respondeu enquanto as lágrimas começaram a cair sobre o rosto. Falar como tudo aconteceu e como ela e Edward terminaram era dolorido demais e a fazia sentir muito pior.

"Bella, me desculpe. Venha aqui." –Carmen disse a abraçando. Bella etava tremendo e soluçando.

"Eu dei a ele tudo." –ela chorou. –"Eu o amei."

"Eu sei, querida. Eu sei." –Carmen disso com olhos marejados em lágrimas.

"Eu não e-entendo c-como ele pode jogar tudo fora." –Edward sempre disse o quanto a amava e o quanto precisava dela na vida dele. Depois de tudo, como poderia ser um erro? Claro que eles passaram por muito, mas a vida não é perfeita. Era para eles lidar com os problemas juntos. Essa era a razão do casamento, não era apenas estar apaixonado. Era para dar suporte em tempos difíceis.

"Talvez eu não fui suficiente." –Bella gaguejou. Tudo isso começou porque Edward não queria conversa com ela. Que tipo de esposa ela era para ele não se abrir?"

"Bella, me escute." –Carmen disse severa. Ela então se afastou e forçou Bella a olhá-la. –"Nem ouse pensar isso nem por um segundo. Você não fez nada de errado. Se alguém é o culpado, é Edward. Foi ele quem errou."

"Eu sei, mas é que eu me sinto tão ..." –ela disse enquanto um outro soluço escapou de seus lábios. Depois de reprimir tudo por alguns dias, Bella não conseguia mais esconder. A situação e os eventos que ocorreram finalmente ter a afetado. Carmen se levantou e pegou uma caixa de lenço de papel no criado mudo antes de voltar para o seu lugar. Ela entregou o lenço antes de reconfortá-la com um abraço.

"Eu juro que se eu não estivesse grávida eu iria até Chicago e o mataria." –Carmen murmurou. Bella não disse nada, apenas continuou a chorar e a abraçar a irmã firmemente. Bella não se lembrava de nada que a fez sentir como estivesse desmoronando. Demorou meia hora para ela se acalmar. Carmen entregou outro lenço.

"Obrigada." –Bella respondeu enquanto secava as lágrimas. Ela nem sequer quis se olhar no espelho pois sabia que seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados.

"Sente-se melhor?" –Carmen perguntou preocupada.

"Um pouco." –Bella respondeu enquanto secava os seus olhos com o lenço mais uma vez.

"Você já conversou com seus amigos?" –Carmen perguntou cautelosa. Bella sabia que ela estava se referindo a Alice, Rosalie, Emmet e Jasper.

"Não, eu nem sequer liguei meu celular." –ela respondeu. Bella sabia que teria umas cinqüenta mensagens de Alice, mas não queria falar com ela agora. Bella não queria lidar com todo interrogatório e contar a eles o que aconteceu. Ela já estava passando por um mal momento.

"Bom, tudo bem, mas agora você tem que se cuidar." –Carmen disse. –"Você pode ficar aqui o quanto quiser, Bella. Não tem pressa."

"Onrigada, Carmen." –Bella respondeu com um sorriso tímido. Ela então sentiu seus olhos marejarem em lágrimas novamente. –"Era para eu e Edward mudar para o nosso novo apartamento hoje. É tão bonito e nós estávamos tão animados, mas agora ..." –ela balbuciou enquanto fechava os olhos. As lágrimas caíram novamente.

"Bella …"

"Carmen, será que posso ficar um pouco sozinha?" –Bella perguntou. Sua prima a olhou preocupada. –"Por favor?"

"Claro." –Carmen respondeu suave. Ela a abraçou rapidamente e a beijou na testa. –"Estarei lá embaixo se precisar de mim." –Bella acenou. Assim que sua prima fechou a porta, Bella se deitou e afundou sua cabeça no travesseiro. Ela estava chorando tanto que seu corpo estava tremendo. Bella estava contando os dias para a mudança para Forks. O novo apartamento era o símbolo do começo da vida deles. Eles não tinham que morar forçados no mesmo lugar. Dessa vez era escolha deles. Não era um apartamento escolar, era deles.

Agora Bella nem sabia o que era. Ela nem sabia se Edward ainda queria mudar. _Ele podeira ir para qualquer lugar. _Foi então que uma imagem de Tanya passou pela sua mente. Será que ele correu até ela para contar sobre a briga deles? Esse pensamento a fez chorar ainda mais. Bella abraçou suas pernas enquanto a dor a consumia. Edward havia dito que não tinha interesse em Tanya, mas depois de tantas mentiras, não conseguia acreditar. As fotos de Carlisle ficaram em sua mente.

Apesar de toda dor e tristeza, nada comparado ao vazio que sentia em seu coração. Edward era sua metade, mesmo que ela estivesse brava pelo que ele fez, não podia negar que o amava mais que tudo. Era como peça estivesse faltando sem ele e doía demais só em pensar que ela nunca conseguiria essa peça novamente.

* * *

"Essa é a ultima." –Emmet anunciou enquanto ele e Jasper deixavam mais algumas caixas no chão. Edward acenou antes de oferecer cerveja gelada.

"Obrigada." –eles responderam. O dia foi longo e estressante, mas finalmente conseguiu mudar para o novo apartamento em Forks.

Edward pegou uma cerveja para si antes de sentar no sofá. Ele pegou o controle remoto em cima da mesinha a frente dele e começou a zapear o canal até achar um jogo de baseball. O jogo já tinha passado e ele já tinha assistido, mas não se importou. Ele precisava de uma distração enquanto seu irmão e seu amigo o olhavam preocupados. Pelos últimos dias era isso que eles estavam fazendo e Edward sabia que os dois queriam algumas respostas e esperavam que ele dissesse o que tinha acontecido, mas Edward não conseguia. Ele mal conseguia acreditar. Tudo parecia um pesadelo.

"Então, hum … Alice e Rosalie querem sair para jantar." –Jasper começou. –"Quer ir?"

"Não." –Edward respondeu sem tirar os olhos da televisão. –"Estou acabado e tenho que arrumar as coisas."

"Você tem certeza?" –Emmet perguntou. –"Pode até ser bom para você sair um pouco."

"Porque eu iria sair se eu acabei de chegar?" –ele perguntou ainda com os olhos colados no jogo.

"Bom, Jasper e Rosalie irão viajar por alguns dias. Todos nós queremos aproveitar enquanto é tempo." –_Não há 'todos'_, Edward pensou. Ele então rapidamente deixou esse pensamento de lado.

"Talvez amanhã." –Edward disse.

"Não tem comida no apartamento." –Jasper notou. –"O que você vai comer?"

"Vou pedir uma pizza." –ele respondeu.

"Olha, Edward ..." –Emmet começou mas foi interrompido.

"Estou bem." –Edward disse firme. –"Vocês podem ir se divertir. Eu não estou muito afim." –ele percebeu a troca de olhar entre Jasper e Emmet.

"Você tem noticias dela?" –Emmet perguntou cauteloso. Edward se manteve com uma expressão neutra apesar da dor no seu coração.

"Quem?" –ele fingiu de bobo.

"Bella." –Jasper esclareceu.

"Sim, ela ligou essa manhã." –Edward mentiu.

"Sério?" –Emmet perguntou. –"Eu tentei ligar essa manhã e o celular dela nem estava ligado."

"Bom, eu consegui falar com ela antes que ela e a mãe dela saíssem. Eles estão muito ocupados." –ele explicou.

Emmet balançou sua cabeça antes de começar. –"Edward, nós ..."

"Olha, obrigada pela ajuda. Eu realmente precisava, mas se não importarem, estou cansado e vou dormir um pouco." –Edward interferiu enquanto desligava a televisão e se levantava. Ele então caminhou até a porta e a abriu. –"Vejo vocês amanhã." –Emmet parecia que iria dizer alguma coisa, mas ele manteve sua boca fechada antes de acenar para Jasper para irem embora.

"Fale para ele nos ligar da próxima vez que falar com ela." –Emmet disse enquanto o olhava nos olhos. Edward se esforçou ao máximo para não transparecer o que estava sentindo.

"Eu vou." –ele respondeu.

"Até mais." –Jasper disse antes de ir. Edward fechou a porta e caminhou até o quarto. Ele desviou de algumas caixas que estavam no hall até chegar na cama. Edward suspirou enquanto olhava o teto. Ele sabia que seus amigos que não demoraria muito para eles descobrirem suas mentiras. Eles não eram estúpidos e sabia que algo tinha acontecido e que Bella não estava em Phoenix com sua mãe. Alice e Rosalie começaram a questioná-lo outro dia, mas Edward rapidamente mudou de assunto e ocupou sua mente enquanto arrumava as caixas.

Entretranto, isso provou ser mais dificil do que lidar com as duas. Faltava algumas coisas de Bella para ser encaixotadas e só de olhar para a roupa dela e outros itens que ela esqueceu, fez seu coração sentir mais dor e a tensão em seu corpo aumentar. Ele sentia-se como se estivesse no inferno enquanto arrumava tudo. Algo tão simples como uma blusa dela, fazia as lembranças voltarem. Lembranças de como tinham começado. Lembranças dos momentos que passaram. Lembranças de como eles lutaram para provar que o amor deles era verdadeiro, mas uma lembrança em particular era a mais proeminente. Uma que o machucava e sempre passava pela sua memória. A briga que tiveram há alguns dias atrás quando ele arruinou tudo.

A dor e raiva no olhar de Bella estavam estampadas na sua mente. Edward não a culpou por ela ter dado um tapa na cara. Ele merecia muito mais. Ele mesmo queria se esmurrar depois que ela pediu para que ele saísse do apartamento. Como ele teve coragem de dizer uma coisa daquela para ela? Como ele deixou sua raiva e suas emoções tirarem a melhor parte dele?

Edward tinha feito uma enorme besteira e ele sabia. Ele não estava bravo com Bella e sim consigo mesmo. Ele era um idiota em pensar que estava a protegendo se abrindo com Tanya. Ele pensava que as coisas estavam bem entre eles, mas Bella estava sofrendo. Edward tinha se fechado para ela e a fez pensar que contaria quando estivesse pronto, mas não fez. Ele a magoou mais do que pudesse imaginasse, a ponto dela imaginar sua lealdade. O golpe de Tanya e de seu pai para separá-los deu certo. Se fosse ruim o bastante, Edward estava furioso com ele mesmo por ter descontado toda sua raiva em Bella. Ele deixou suas inseguranças e medos tomarem conta dele.

Ele nunca quis implicar que casar com ela era um erro. Na verdade era o oposto. Ele sentia como se fosse o erro dela. Bella sempre provou o quanto ela incrível e que ela era boa demais para ser verdade. Edward, por sua vez, sempre estragava tudo a magoando ainda mais. Dessa vez não foi o contrário, mas as palavras saíram erradas de sua boca e quando percebeu o que disse, sabia que o estrago já tinha sido feito. Ele queria se explicar e dizer que a amava mais que tudo e que ela era a melhor coisa que tinha acontecido em sua vida. Ele não seria nada sem ela.

Entretanto ele não conseguiu falar nada disso. Bella pediu para que ele saísse. Ele sabia que ela estava sofrendo e sua presença era a causa. Então ele saiu sem uma palavra e caminhou pelo campus durante uma hora tentando imaginar o que faria para desfazer essa bagunça. Edward sabia que se fizesse algo rápido a perderia. Então correu o mais rápido que pode até o apartamento. Ele tinha que conversar com ela e se desculpar por ter sido um completo idiota.

Era tarde demais e quando ele chegou, ela tinha ido embora. Ele notou que algumas de suas roupas estavam espalhadas pelo quarto. Edward olhou o closet aberto e viu que boa parte se suas roupas estavam faltando. Ele olhou o closet do hall e viu que sua mala não estava lá. Edward então foi até a sala para ver se ela tinha deixado um bilhete e foi assim que viu. A aliança de Bella brilhava contra a superfície escura da mesa da sala.

Mesmo enquanto estava deitava na cama e brincando com seus dedos, Edward tinha o mesmo sentimento de ser um otário. Não demorou muito para sensação de culpa tomar conta dele. Bella nunca havia tirado o anel. Edward sabia que ele havia a magoado demais para ela ter deixando o anel e se perguntou se ele teria alguma chance de voltar com ela.

Mesmo se tivesse, Edward não tinha idéia da onde Bella estava. Ele soube de seus amigos que o celular estava desligado e que ela não estava atendendo. Edward imaginou que ela estava bem, mas mesmo assim estava preocupado. Edward nem poderia ligar para Renne e Phill já que eles estavam constantemente viajando. Além disso, não sabia o celular deles. Edward não sabia o numero de nenhum parente de Bella. A única coisa que sabia era que Carmen tinha se mudado para Seattle e pensou que Bella estivesse lá, já que eram tão próximas. Entretanto ele não lembrava o sobrenome de Eleazar e não conseguira encontrar na lista telefônica e o fato de Bella ter levado a agenda o frustrou ainda mais.

Edward continuou a olhar o anel de Bella. Depois de meia hora seu celular tocou no outro cômodo. Ele colocou o anel em seu bolso e rapidamente correu até sala. Edward esperava que fosse Bella, mesmo se ela ligasse só para gritar não importaria. Edward só precisava saber que ela estava bem. Ele olhou o visor o celular e viu que era o numero desconhecido. _Tem que ser ela, _ele pensou.

"Bella?" –ele perguntou ansioso.

"Não, é Tanya." –Edward rapidamente ficou desapontado. Entretanto, demorou poucos segundos até que a fúria que tinha guardado nos últimos dias, explodiu.

"O que você quer?" –ele disse seco.

"Eu só queria conversar você e saber como sua mãe está." –Tanya disse. –"Você está bem? Você não me parece nada bem."

"Você está perguntando porque se importa ou porque que só quer mais uma fofoca para compartilhar com Lauren?" –ele perguntou.

"O que? Não." –ela negou. –"Porque você pensaria isso?"

"Sabe, Tanya, você realmente me enganou. Por pouco tempo, eu realmente acreditei que você não era falsa e manipuladora como eu sempre pensei que fosse, mas eu acho que você provou o contrário novamente."

"Edward, do que está falando?" –Tanya perguntou. –"Eu nem ..."

"Não tente negar." –Edward a cortou. –"Alguém me disse que você contou tudo a Lauren no banheiro sobre minha mãe durante o jantar. Como você pode fazer isso?"

"Olha, me desculpe se o chateei." –ela se desculpou. –"Eu deveria ter ficado de boca fechada. Ela é minha amiga e começamos a conversar. Nem estava pensando na hora."

"Claro que não." –Edward retorquiu. –"Porque se tivesse, você não teria essa conversa suja sobre minha esposa também. Você honestamente pensou que algumas conversas, eu deixaria Bellla por você?"

"Você desabafou comigo." –ela analisou. –"Eu não o forcei a dizer nada. Se você não conversa com sua esposa sobre essas coisas, então algo está muito errado."

"Eu posso conversar com ela. Só não conversei por que ela passou por muita coisa ultimamente, não queria colocá-la no meio dos meus problemas familiares." –ele argumentou.

"Continue a dizer e isso e em negação." –ela respondeu divertida. –"Uma hora tenho certeza que vai acreditar."

"Se alguém está em negação é você. Nada acontecera entre nós, nunca mais. Uma história estupida e uma história mal contada sobre sua irmã viciada não vai mudar o que eu sinto. Isso se essa história é verdadeira."

"É sim." –Tanya informou.

"É bom sabe o quanto se importa o suficiente com ela para usá-la para conseguir um ex namorado."

"Não é bem assim."

"E sobre o suposto namorado que você tem?" –Edward continuou. –"Você pagou Robert para fingir ou ele é cego como você?"

"Não, eu o conheci na época em que eu pedi desculpas a você. Eu pensei que eu gostasse dele até notar como ele era chato. Não tem química. Então teve esse projeto e você estava conversando comigo de novo. Eu pensei que tinha o esquecido, mas eu não consegui." –Tanya informou. –"Eu só queria ficar perto de você."

"Eu não me importo. Tanya, o que você fez foi muito errado."

"Bom, você também não nenhum santo. Você é que não estava sendo honesto com Bella."

"Eu sei, mas eu não fui malicioso como você que fofocava sobre a vida alheia." –Edward disse.

"Eu disse que sinto muito."

"Como eu devo acreditar nisso depois de tudo?"

"Eu não sei. O que diabos você quer de mim, Edward?" –Tanya perguntou.

"Eu quero que você desapareça da minha vida e me deixe em paz." –ele respondeu firme. –"Já estou cansado dos seus joguinhos. Quando você me ver no próximo semestre, nem se atreva a conversar comigo e nem se aproximar. Pode falar o mesmo para sua amiga Lauren."

"Edward …" –ela pediu.

"Estou falando sério, Tanya. Acabou." –ele declarou. –"Tenho certeza que Alice não terá problemas em cortar você e Lauren do desfile se causar mais problemas."

"Ela não pode fazer isso." –Tanya argumentou.

"Ela pode sentir que você está ameaçando um dos membros fazendo com que a performance fique ruim." –Edward nem sabia se era verdade, mas imaginou que se as coisas ficassem muito ruins, então Alice arrumaria um jeito de tirá-las. Assumindo o fato que ele e Bella voltassem. Ele ainda tinha que achar Bella e a convencê-la para aceitá-lo de volta.

"E você diz que eu sou manipuladora." –ela disse. –"Sabe de uma coisa? Tudo bem, eu vou deixar você e sua vagabunda terem seu felizes para sempre. É óbvio que você mordeu a isca dela e já que eu não namoro canalhas, eu acho que ela pode ficar com você."

"Fala, a amargurada e ciumenta ex namorada que nunca me teve no começo. Cumprimente Robert por mim e não esqueça de pagá-lo. Ele atuando foi soberbo." –Edward disse.

"Eu não paguei …"

"Tchau, Tanya." –ele disse antes de desligar o celular. Ele sorriu um pouco e se sentiu bem por colocar Tanya no lugar. Ele tem segurado isso há muito tempo. Edward foi até a cozinha pegar uma cerveja. Ele precisava relaxar, depois do telefonema. Edward sentou na mesa da cozinha. Segundos depois pegou o anel de Bella do seu bolso e ficou olhando. A curta sensação de alivio depois de conversar com Tanya foi logo substituída por uma dor familiar que crescia em seu peito. _Deus, que saudades de você, Bella. _Ele terminou sua cerveja e jogou a latinha no lixo. Depois, Edward fez algo que não fazia por muito tempo. Ele pegou mais uma.

* * *

**Oiii**

**Eu sei que todos ficaram super chateados e revoltados com o que Edward disse, mas faz parte da história. Eu até tinha escolhido uma musica para acompanhar o capítulo só que esqueci de contar a vocês. **

**A música é "I and Love and You" do The Avett Brothers. ****Caso estejam curiosos, é só entrar no site: www . myspace. com / theavettbrothers. **

**Com relação ao capitulo, Bella não ligou para Mike. Não tinha nem porque ela ligar para ele, afinal a amizade acabou e com certeza ele iria atormentá-la e falar um monte para ela. Para essas situações, é melhor ligar para alguém da família que seja próximo e que seja confiável.**

**Edward também está sofrendo, pois nunca quis dizer que seu casamento era um erro, mas disse e o estrago foi feito. Agora ele tem que achar Bella antes do aniversário de casamento. Não perca os próximos capítulos.**

**Vamos aos reviews!**

**Larissa Inácio**: vou tentar postar assim que puder.

**Sandra Santos:** é eu sei que foi triste, mas imagine-se no lugar de Bella. Eu não faria nada de diferente e pensaria que tinha algo entre Edward e Tanya, mas não fique triste, prometo que vai ser legal a reconciliação.

**Gabi-b: **então não escute a musica porque ela é triste e se ler a briga com ela, vai chorar mais ainda. RS! A Esme vai aprecer no próximo capitulo, não se preocupe. Obrigada pelo review.

**bella marqe**: o ruim de tudo era que estavam todos na festa. Se fosse apenas um, tudo bem. Obrigada pelo review.

**MrSouza Cullen**: escutar que seu casamento é um erro deve ser terrível. Já fico mal quando escuto, eu não sou o bastante para você, imagine isso. Nossa, só de pensar fico com lágrimas nos olhos. Pode deixar que no final tudo dá certo.

**Angel Cullen McFellou**: eu concordo com você, Carlisle deveria deixá-lo em paz, já que Edward é adulto e sabe o que faz. Na verdade nem tanto, o que ele disse, me faz duvidar.

**Alline Viana**: como percebeu Bella foi para Seattle. Seria péssimo se ela voltasse para Phoenix e contar para o Mike, afinal, ele daria um sermão nela e ela ficaria mais arrasada. Quanto a Tanya e Lauren, sempre tem um contrato entre as biscas. RS! Quando uma gosta do cara, não pegue.

**Nana Godoy: **acredite que quando escrevi, também estava com lagrimas nos olhos. Ela nunca ligaria para o Mike, porque tem orgulho próprio. Não fique com raiva do Ed, ele também está sofrendo.

**TATARS (): **vou atualizar assim que puder e obrigada pelo review.

**CullenB**: concordo com você, no calor da emoção dizemos qualquer coisa e depois nos arrependemos. Em parte, eu entendo Bella, porque imagina olhar as fotos e descobrir que o marido se confidenciou com a ex. Ela tem motivos de sobra para desconfiar e ficar chateada com ele.

**Ana Krol**: pode deixar que reconciliação será bem legal e quanto menos você imaginar. Vou postar assim que der.

**Inaclara:** concordo com você, eles não podem se separar e são perfeitos um para o outro.

**Raffinha (): **eu nunca vi café queimar, essa nova. Eu te entendo perfeitamente, as vezes estou tão entretida que deixo, arroz, legumes e o feijão queimarem. Com relação a Tanya, já vamos começar a preparar as ameaças. Agora que e Ed se livrou dela, ela pode sofrer um pouco. RS!

**thata (): **ele estava passando por um momento dificil então a primeira pessoa que ele se abriu já confiou. Infelizmente era vaca da Tanya.

**SophiaCullenBlack:** eu também adoro drama e pode deixar que posto assim que eu puder.

**: **Mike está fora da parada há muito tempo e nem tem porque ela o procurar. Imagine o sermão que ele iria dar nela.

**Dany Cullen (): **eu acho que no lugar de Bella faria a mesma coisa. Imagina descobrir que seu namorado se confidenciou com a ex, na certa imaginaria o que estava de errado e começaria imaginar coisas, como por exemplo, que os dois estavam juntos. Muito obrigada pelos elogios, eu fico até sem graça. RS! A Bella não está grávida. Eu acho que ela engravidar agora, não seria muito legal. Afina os dois estão da faculdade.

**thainy (): **vou postar logo, pode ter certeza. Concordo com você, Edd foi um idiota, mas como você disse no calor do momento dizemos qualquer coisa e depois nos arrependemos.

**Luna Lutz: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado e pode deixar que sempre vou tentar postar o mais rápido.

**luxuria black CULLEN: **não tem porque ela ligar para o Mike. Seria péssimo para ela, porque com certeza ele a deixaria bem pior.

**tatah (): **se você chorou, não queira nem reler o capitulo passado com a musica que eu falei, porque é triste. Só para dar uma palhinha, as ultimas frase são. "Three words that become hard to say – I and Love and You". Triste né.

**Isa Stream**: olha que cabeção que eu sou. RS! Bom entra no site: www. mdb . com Esse site tem várias informações sobre atores, filmes. Acredite acho que tem até sobre atores brasileiros. RS! Relax querida, que a reconciliação vai ser ótima e não vai demorar muito.

**Nane! ():** agora vai ficar mais emocionante, pois Edward vai fazer de tudo para reconquistar Bella.

**danii (): **eu adoraria jogar uma pedra em Tanya! Ela mercê muito mais que isso! RS! Eu acho que não faria diferente de Bella e pensaria as mesmas coisas! Ed estava pensando que estava fazendo bem para esposa, mas é justamente o contrário. Eles são tapados e só descobrem o que fizeram depois que perde.

**Maria Lua**: oi querida, não teria o porque de Bella ligar para o Mike, já ele a faria ficar bem pior. Não tenha raiva de Ed, ele Tb está sofrendo.

**Lize (): **Fico contente que tenha gostado. Edward foi errado em falar que seu casamento era um erro, mas não fique com raiva ele também está sofrendo.

**Nessa (): **então flor, não escute a musica pois ela é bem triste e tem até uma frase que é assim: "Three words that become hard to say – I and Love and You". Triste né. Acho que se ler a briga com essa musica, vai ser pior. Edward disse aquilo no calor da emoção e sabe que falamos qualquer merda quando estamos nervosos. Fico muito feliz em saber que está gostando e pode deixar que sempre vou atualizar.

**Mariana -q (): **oi querida, não teria o porque de Bella ligar para o Mike, já ele a faria ficar bem pior. Não tenha raiva de Ed, ele Tb está sofrendo.

**natii' (): **os dois estão sofrendo e são dois orgulhosos. Bom, no fim tudo dá certo.

**Alice ():** não tem porque ela ligar para o Mike. Seria péssimo para ela, porque com certeza ele a deixaria bem pior. Nessas horas nada melhor que o apoio da família.

**adRii Marsters**: querida, também chorei quando escrevi, mas se pretende reler o capitulo, não escute a musica que citei pois vai ser pior. Só para ter uma idéia, no final dela diz o seguinte: "Three words that become hard to say – I and Love and You". Triste né.

**aline Paixao ():** fico feliz que esteja gostando e claro que continuarei a postar.

**CahBigaiski**: não tem porque ela ligar para o Mike. Seria péssimo para ela, porque com certeza ele a deixaria bem pior. Nessas horas nada melhor que o apoio da família.

**Musette Fujiwara**: não se preocupe que ela não ligou para Mike. Se ligasse seria bem pior porque com certeza a deixaria mais pra baixo. Com relação a Edward, não foi certo o que ele disse, mas quando se está no calor da emoção não pensamos direito e falamos a primeira coisa que está em nossa mente. Dá um desconto pra **ele, afinal ele Tb está sofrendo.**

**Vou ficando por aqui. E não esqueçam de deixar a opinião de vocês.**

**Bjnhs**

**Dani**


	63. Chapter 63

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

* * *

.: Capitulo 63 :.

"Filho da …" –Edward balbuciou enquanto levantou da cama rapidamente. Sua cabeça estava latejando e o constante toque do seu celular não estava ajudando em nada. _Porque eu fui beber tanto?_ Só bastou olhar para o lado esquerdo da cama para saber o motivo. Mais uma vez, ele lembrou que Bella tinha ido embora. Edward rapidamente pegou o celular. _Deus, espero que seja Bella,_ ele rezou.

"Alô?" –Edward atendeu o telefone.

"Edward, querido, é sua mãe." –a voz de Esme ecoou do outro lado da linha.

"Ah, oi, mãe." –ele respondeu tentando esconder seu desapontamento. Estava tornando um habito a cada vez que atendia ao telefone. –"Está tudo bem?"

"Sim, está tudo bem." –ela assegurou. –"Eu estava imaginando se você quer dar uma passada aqui na clinica. Eu sei que você anda ocupado com a mudança, mas eu imaginei que pudesse estar livre agora. Então, o que me diz?"

Edward passou a mão na garganta antes de responder. –"Hum, claro. Só me dê algumas horas para me arrumar e logo estarei ai."

"Ótimo. Te vejo mais tarde. Tchau."

"Tchau." –ele disse antes de desligar o celular. Pelo menos alguém está bem, ele pensou. Edward então foi até ao banheiro para pegar um pouco de Tylenol. A sua dor de cabeça estava o matando. A última vez que tinha ficado bêbado e desmaiado era quando havia se casado com Bella. Quase que instantaneamente, ele se arrependeu por ter se lembrado enquanto um misto de culpa e tristeza tomava conta dele. Edward tentou se ocupar sua cabeça enquanto se arrumava. Sua mãe o estava esperando e ele não estava a fim de uma festa de consolação no momento.

Depois de uma hora e meia ele já tinha tomado uma ducha e se arrumado. Edward resolveu dar uma cochilada por alguns minutots. Ele realmente estava com a pior ressaca e sentia-se mais lento. Quando finalmente sentiu-se melhor, Edward foi até a clinica. Chegando lá, a recepcionista informou que sua mãe estava no quarto 123. Depois de alguns minutos, ele encontrou o quarto. Edward não imaginava que o prédio fosse tão grande.

"Edward!" –Esme disse contente enquanto ele passava pela porta.

"Oi, mãe." –ele a cumprimentou enquanto ela abraçava o filho.

"Estava com tanta saudade."

"Eu também." –ele respondeu enquanto se afastava. –"Você está ótima."

"Obrigada." –ela respondeu enquanto a olhava. Ele ficou tenso quando Esme ergueu suas sobrancelhas. –"Você está bem? Você parece cansado?"

"Ah, sim. É estressante mudar, só estou um pouco quebrado."

"Ah, desculpe por incomodá-lo, Edward. Se está tão cansado, não precisava ter vindo."

"Não, tudo bem. Estou feliz em vê-la." –ele disse. Apesar de ter muita coisa acontecendo, Edward estava feliz em ver sua mão. O sorriso no rosto dela dizia que algo estava diferente.

"Está um belo dia lá fora. Você quer dar uma volta?" –Esme propôs. –"Esse lugar tem jardins maravilhosos."

"Ah, claro." –Edward respondeu enquanto a seguia. Ela estava certa quando disse que fora do prédio era bonito. Parecia que estavam em um parque privado. Havia pessoas deitadas na grama e outras conversando. Havia muitas flores coloridas e arvores espalhadas por todos os lados. Tinha até uma pequena ponte. Todo o ambiente era tranqüilo e Edward estava feliz em ter concordado em ir visitar sua mãe.

"Está mais quente do que eu imaginava. Vamos encontrar um lugar sentar onde tenha sombra." –Esme sugeriu. Edward acenou. O clima estava começando a mudar e a esquentar.

Edward já tinha começado a suar quando saiu do prédio. Esme caminhou até um banco onde tinha algumas arvores que bloqueavam o sol.

"Então, seu me disse do seu prêmio." –Esme comentou quebrando o silêncio. Edward sentiu uma pontada no estomago e seus punhos se fecharam. Ele tinha que conversar com seu pai. Edward estava nervoso com seu pai, pois ele teve a capacidade de espioná-lo. Era por causa de Carlisle e das fotos que Bella tinha acreditado que algo mais estava acontecendo entre ele e Tanya. Edward queria confrontá-lo há muito tempo, mas decidiu esperar. Havia uma grande possibilidade de que perderia o controle e ele queria estar o mais calmo possível para dar ao seu pai o que ele merece.

"Estou tão orgulhosa, Edward." –ela continuou.

"Obrigada, mãe." –ele respondeu com um sorriso.

"Me desculpe por não estar lá." –Esme disse segundos depois. –"É meu carma."

"Mãe, não é." –Edward disse.

"Você não precisa inventar desculpas." –ela interrompeu. –"Cometi muitos erros, Edward. Eu acho que está na hora de confessá-los." –Edward a olhou respirar fundo. Um segundo depois Esme pegou a mão de seu filho.

"Edward, querer vê-lo não foi a única razão para que você viesse aqui." –Esme informou.

"Como assim?" –ele perguntou confuso.

"Ficar nesse lugar, me deu uma nova perspectiva." –ela disse. –"Eu tive a oportunidade de pensar em todas as escolhas que eu fiz durante a minha vida."

"Isso é bom, mãe."

"Acima de tudo o que mais me arrependo é ter te magoado." –Esme disse. –" Eu ... eu .." –Edward pode ver os olhos lacrimejarem enquanto buscava as palavras certas.

"Mãe ..."

"Eu não fui uma mãe muito boa para você e eu realmente sinto muito por ter deixado seu pai atormentá-lo. Eu poderia ter impedido, mas não fiz nada." –Esme declarou enquanto apertava a mão dele e enxugava algumas lágrimas antes de continuar.

"Eu quero que saiba que nada disso é sua culpa. Eu fui egoísta e estava tão presa a meu mundinho que eu não fiz nada. Me desculpe por eu ser tão fraca .... eu ... eu ... sinto muito por tudo, Edward." –Edward se esforçou para controlar suas lágrimas enquanto abraçava sua mãe.

"Tudo bem, mão. Eu te perdôo." –ele murmurou enquanto ela continuava a chorar. –"Nós vamos conseguir superar." –Edward sabia que ela estava triste. Morar com um homem insensível como seu pai não foi fácil, mas apesar de ter ficado com raiva de sua mãe no passado, Edward sabia que ela estava arrependida. Ele passou sua mãos na costas de sua mãe para acalmá-la

.

"Me desculpe, eu estou acabada." –Esme comentou enquanto secava suas lágrimas. –"Não queria que me visse assim."

"Tudo bem, eu entendo." –Edward assegurou.

"Eu não mereço, mas obrigada." –ela disse. Edward acenou enquanto um silêncio se apoderou deles.

"Eu também quero que saiba que eu fiz decisões importantes." –Esme comentou.

"Sobre o que?" –ele perguntou curioso.

"Quando eu sair daqui, tudo irá mudar. Eu vou ter uma conversa séria com seu pai. Ele não pode se intrometer na sua vida. Isso não está certo. Você já é adulto e sabe o que é melhor para você." –Edward a olhou surpresa enquanto processava o que tinha escutado.

"Sério?" –ele perguntou para ter certeza.

"É verdade, eu vou me impor mais." –Esme disse. –"Eu duvido que ele vá me negar algo se eu pedir, mas vamos mudar de assunto. Como está o novo apartamento?"

"Ah, está legal." –Edward respondeu enquanto fingia um sorriso. Por dentro ele estava um pouco nervoso pelo rumo da conversa.

"E você e Bella estão bem?"

"Hum, sim." –ele respondeu tentando suprimir a culpa de estar mentindo para sua mãe. Edward então a olhou curioso, pois sua mãe nunca se importou com Bella antes. A não ser que ela estava querendo saber se eles tinham terminado, o que era verdade, infelizmente.

"Fico feliz." –Esme disse com um sorriso. –"Sabe, você poderia trazê-la aqui na próxima vez."

"Porque?" –Edward disse confuso. –"Eu pensei que ... hum ... que não gostasse dela."

"Bom, eu estava errada sobre ela, também. Ela me colocou no lugar e Deus sabe como eu precisava. Eu fico feliz que ela te protegeu quando não pude." –Esme admitiu. –"Acho que é por isso que fui dura com ela. Bella te ajudou de uma maneira que eu nunca pude. Eu fiquei bem amarga por causa disso, mas eu sei que você realmente a ama e eu não posso ficar brava com a mulher que fez meu filho feliz e um homem melhor. Então da próxima vez, se ela quiser me ver, eu gostaria de passar uma borracha em tudo e recomeçar do zero."

"Tenho certeza que ela vai gostar." –Edward respondeu enquanto as palavras de sua mãe o acertaram em cheio.

"Ótimo." –Esme disse com um sorriso antes de olhar o relógio. –"Ah, eu preciso ir. Eu tenho uma consulta daqui quinze minutos."

"Tudo bem, eu também tenho algumas coisas para terminar." –ele respondeu enquanto os dois se levantavam e caminhavam até o prédio.

"Obrigada por vir, Edward." –ela disse enquanto o abraçava. –"Me desculpe por antes."

"Não precisa se desculpar, mãe. Fico feliz que está se recuperando." –ele disse. –

"Vou te visitar em breve."

"Estarei esperando." –ela disse sorrindo. –"Tchau querido."

"Tchau, mãe." –Esme o abraçou antes de caminhar pelo corredor. Edward caminhou até o estacionamento, abriu a porta de seu carro e entrou. Ele não fez nenhum um movimento para dar a partida, apenas continuou sentado pensando em todas as coisas que sua mãe disse. Entretanto, Edward sempre lembrava das palavras de sua mãe sobre Bella. Sua estava certa sobre tudo. Bella o ajudou e o fazia feliz e sempre o protegeu. Ela prometeu nunca deixá-lo. Ela prometeu a eternidade, mas Edward a havia magoado e ela tinha todo o direito de ir embora.

Fazia quatro dias que ele tinha visto e conversado com sua esposa e isso estava o matando. Ele precisava de Bella. Ele queria Bella de volta. Edward não estava suportando mais a dor em seu coração. Enquanto estava sentado em seu carro, sentiu-se sufocado e então abriu a janela para refrescar, mas não ajudou. Ele estava aos pedaços e guiado pelo instinto, Edward pegou o seu celular em seu bolso. Ele não tinha mais controle de seu corpo e de seus dedos enquanto discavam o número dela. Tudo que ele queria era escutar a voz dela, mesmo se ela não atendesse. Ele precisava de algum contado. Nem chamou, caiu direto na caixa postal.

"_Você ligou para Isabella Swan Cullen. No momento não posso atender! Deixe sua mensagem que retorno assim que puder_." –Edward escutou o bipe. Havia tantas coisas que ele queria falar para ela. Ele abriu a boca, mas as palavras não saíram. Tudo que queria falar, ele queria que fosse pessoalmente. Ele não queria deixar uma mensagem patética. Edward rapidamente desligou segundos depois e então sentiu seus olhos marejados em lágrimas.

Não era para ser desse jeito. Era para Bella estar em Forks agora. Eles deveriam estar com seus amigos e batizar o apartamento. Se fosse para discutir sobre alguma coisa, seria como colocar os móveis e que cor pintar os quartos. O mais importante, eles deveriam estar celebrando o primeiro ano de casados na segunda feira. Edward tinha planejado tudo. Ele a levaria no seu restaurante preferido perto do lago em Forks. Eles tinham casado perto da água. Edward imaginou que faria a noite ficar mais especial ainda.

Depois disso iriam caminhar nas redondezas. O lugar era iluminado a noite e era bem romântico. Edward tinha certeza que Bella iria amar. Quando finalmente tivesse coragem, ele daria o presente dela. Ele podia imaginar a surpresa e o entusiasmo. Edward sabia que havia algo que ela queria mais que tudo, mesmo sem ela mencionar diretamente.

Agora era um tiro no escuro. Edward nem sabia se a veria no dia do aniversário de casamento e se a visse, será que ela conversaria com ele? Com esse pensamento, apoiou sua cabeça no volante. Ele sentia tão gay por estar chorando. A ultima vez que tinha chorado era quando era pequeno quando tinha tirado sete na prova. Claro, que perder Bella era muito pior. Ela era o amor de sua vida. Era óbvio que estava devastado. O fato de ter guardado para si nos últimos dias e afogar todas suas magoas na bebida ontem a noite não ajudou em nada. Na verdade, Edward estava mais uma vez com dor de cabeça. Toda a raiva e arrependimento se libertaram. Ele não conseguiu parar mesmo que tentasse e nesse momento, ele não sabia se queria.

* * *

"Bella, você tem que comer alguma coisa." –Carmen disse. Bella desviou o olhar da janela da cozinha para olhar sua prima.

"Hã? –Bella respondeu. Ela, Carmen e Eleazar estavam jantado. A conversa estava agrdável, mas Bella estava um pouco perdida. Por mais que amasse sua prima e estivesse agradecida, ela sentia falta de seus amigos. Era sexta feira e Bella sabia que eles estavam super preocupados. Ela ainda não tinha ligado o celular e muito menos conversou com alguém.

"Você mal tocou sua comida." –Carmen disse.

"Ah, hum, não estou com muita fome." –ela respondeu brincando com a comida no prato. Por mais que tentasse, Bella não conseguia comer nada. Era como se seu apetite tivesse desaparecido. Um segundo depois, Carmen e Eleazar trocaram olhares preocupados.

"Você quer que eu faça outra coisa?" –Carmen ofereceu. –"Eu comprei cereal hoje. Talvez isso seja bom para seu estomago. Eu até coloco cobertura de chocolate."

"Obrigada, mas estou cheia." –Bella disse. –"Eu vou guardar o restante para amanhã." –ela se levantou e cobriu seu prato com um plástico e depois guardou na geladeira.

"Você pelo menos vai ficar aqui e conversar conosco?" –Carmen disse quando percebeu que ela estava de saída.

"Estou com dor de cabeça. Eu acho que vou dar uma caminhada e me refrescar." –ela respondeu. –"Já volto."

"Certo." –Carmen respondeu. Bella sorriu antes se sair da cozinha. Minutos depois estava andando na calçada. O sol estava começando a se por e uma brisa gelada passava pelos seus cabelos. Bella gostou de ter mudado sua rotina e continuou a caminhar até chegar em um parque com um grande lago no meio. Era um cenário fabuloso para ver o por do sol.

Ela caminhou pela grama até alcançar uma passarela adjacente ao lago. Bella se inclinou no muro para ver os peixes nadando. Depois de alguns minutos, ela sentiu seus pés doendo por causa da caminhada e foi ao banco mais próximo. Enquanto Bella olhava o céu, ela sentiu seu celular em seu bolso. Ela sabia que não podia evitar a realidade para sempre.

Depois de alguns minutos, desistiu. Ela pegou o celular e ligou. Segundos depois uma mensagem apareceu dizendo que tinha cinqüenta chamadas perdidas. Eu sabia, Bella pensou. Ela não também não se surpreendeu em ver que tinha trinta mensagens de voz. Ela respirou fundo para escutá-las

"_Bella, já faz quase uma semana. Você realmente precisa ligar o celular e me ligar. Todos nós estamos preocupados. Eu sei que Edward falou que você estava com seus pais, mas algo não faz sentido. Sabe, porque você vai embora e quando vocês estão se mudando para io novo apartamento? Porque não retornou as ligações? Pessoalmente, acho que ele está mentindo. Então, por favor, me ligue ...."_ –a voz de Alice disse. Se Bella não a conhecesse, ela poderia jurar que havia um pouco de desespero na voz dela. Ela então escutou todas as outras mensagens. Era mais uma de Alice. Emmet, Jasper e Rosálie também ligaram. Eles estavam tão confusos e preocupados como Alice.

Bella sorriu pela preocupação dos amigos, mas não conseguiu esconder seu desapontamento. A pessoa que precisa escutar, não ligou. Não havia nenhuma mensagem de Edward. Bella pensou que ele pelo menos tentaria saber onde ela estava , mas então lembrou que ela era apenas um erro para ele. Porque ele ligaria? Edward nem ao menos contou o que aconteceu para seus amigos. Ele inventou uma história sobre ela ter visitado sua mãe. Bella não sabia se estava brava ou aliviada pela explicação.

Ela estava com raiva porque imaginou que ele inventou essa história para se safar. Se seus amigos soubessem a verdade, Edward estava morto agora. Rosálie faria isso com certeza. Do outro lado, Bella não sabia se conseguiria encarar seus amigos se eles soubessem. Eles sem duvida deixariam mensagens de como terrível essa situação era. Bella precisava de tempo para organizar seus pensamentos antes de contar.

Depois de quinze minutos, ela finalmente escutou todas as mensagens de voz. Havia uma sem nada. Ela imaginou que algum de seus amigos havia ligado e imaginou que seria desnecessário falar mais alguma coisa. Era isso ou um engano. Bella deletou toda sua lista de chamadas perdidas e nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de ver os números. Eram todas de seus amigos. Se alguém tivesse ligado, provavelmente deixaria uma mensagem também.

Depois de terminado, Bella voltou sua atenção para a paisagem. O reflexo do sol na água era relaxante. Era o escape que precisava no momento. Bella ficou por mais uma hora até voltar para casa.

"Bella?" –ela escutou Carmen a chamar quando entrou pela porta.

"Sim." –ela respondeu enquanto caminhava até a sala.

"Sente-se aqui comigo." –Carmen pediu e Bella sentou ao lado na prima no sofá.

"O que foi?"

"Ah ... hum … eu realmente estou preocupada com você, Bella." –ela disse.

"Porquê?"

"Eu sei que está sendo muito difícil para você, mas já passou quase uma semana."

"E?" –ela perguntou confusa.

"Eu estive pensando que talvez você devesse ligar para seus amigos em Forks." –Carmen sugeriu. –"Esse tempo fez bem para você, mas eu tenho medo que não ter contato com ninguém torne as coisas ainda mais difíceis e quanto mais esperar, pior será para você."

"Quanto mais esperar pelo quê?" –Bella perguntou ainda não entendendo. Sua prime disse que ela deveria focar nela mesma. Bella não entendia por que essa mudança repentina.

"Resolver essa situação." –Carmen elaborou. –"Sabe, você nem conversou com Edward também ..."

"Espera, você realmente quer que eu ligue para Edward?" –ela perguntou um pouco exaltada.

"Eu não disse que você precisa ter um DR com ele. Mesmo se for só para gritar e tirar tudo isso do seu peito, será bom." –ela propôs. –"Você não sabe como ela está se sentindo. Depois do que você me disse, Edward realmente parece te amar, talvez ele foi pego na emoção do momento e ...."

"Eu não acredito que estou escutando isso!" –Bella disse brava enquanto se levantava. –"Dias atrás você queria matá-lo e agora do nada, você está do lado dele?"

"Eu não estou do lado dele. Só estou dizendo isso para seu bem." –Carmen se defendeu. –"Você não está comendo, Bella. Você mal consegue sair da cama e está muito calada. Eu só ... eu não sei mais o que fazer."

"Carmen, não há nada que você pode fazer! Meu casamento simplesmente acabou!" –Bella disse enquanto a voz dela aumentava em cada palavra. –"O que você espera?"

"Querida, eu sei que está sendo muito difícil …."

"Não, você não sabe." –Bella gritou. –"Você não faz idéia!"

"Bella ..."

"Seu marido não mentiu para você por semanas. Seu marido não saia com a ex dele e desabafava com ela. Seu marido não olhou nos seus olhos e disse que amor não era suficiente. Seu marido não disse que seu casamento era um erro!" –Bella gritou enquanto lágrimas caiam de seus olhos e toda paz que sentiu no lago havia desaparecido. Agora só havia dor e tristeza. Bella sentiu suas pernas cederem.

No entanto, dois braços fortes a segurou a tempo. Eles a levaram para o sofá perto de Carmen. Bella olhou para cima e percebeu Eleazar a sua frente entregando uma caixa de lenços. Ela pegou de sua mão antes secar lágrimas intermináveis em seu rosto. Depois de alguns minutos, ela sentiu as mãos de Carmen deslizarem em sua costas para confortá-la.

"Obrigada, Eleazar." –Carmen disso. –"Eu cuido dela."

"Certo, se precisar de alguma coisa me chame." –ele respondeu antes de sair da sala.

"Ele nem sequer ligou." –Bella murmurou minutos depois. Ela ainda estava chorando, mas os soluços pararam.

"O que?"

"Todos os meus amigos me ligaram e deixaram mensagens. Não tinha nenhuma de Edward." –ela esclareceu.-"Eles nem sabem o que aconteceu. Ele inventou uma história sobre eu estar visitando minha mãe."

"Bella, sinto muito." –Carmen disse. –"Eu estava tentando ajudá-la. Eu não agüento de ver desse jeito. Chorar e desistir de tudo não tem nada a ver com você. Você é uma batalhadora."

"Eu sei." –Bella disse séria. –"Mas não tem nada para eu batalhar."

* * *

**Oiii **

**E ai gostaram do capitulo?**

**Esme finalmente reconheceu que Bella fez bem para o seu filho e decidiu recomeçar do zero com ela. Infelizmente, ela não está em Forks no momento. ****Edward realmente está sofrendo, portanto não fiquem com raiva dele. Afinal, se arrependimento matasse ele já estaria morto. RS! **

**Bom, queria aproveitar também para falar de uma nova fic aqui na da minha amiga TT Cullen Black: "Na trilha da fama" . **

**O link é : ****www . fanfiction . net / s / 5559785 / 1 / Na_Trilha_da_fama**

**Vou ficando por aqui e posto na quarta feira! ****Antes de me despedir, gostaria de agradecer a todos os reviews!**

**Luna Lutz: **Não vai demorar muito para os amigos de Edward descobrirem tudo. Só imagina a reação de Alice e de Rosalie?

**bella marqe: **A megera precisa dessa dura. Só assim para ela sossegar o facho e parar de encher a paciência dos dois.

**Gabi-b**: Calma, não vai demorar muito para eles ficarem juntos. RS!

**Nana Godoy**: Com certeza Bella, não vai se jogar nos braços de Edward logo de cara quando o ver apesar da vontade.

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **Esses capítulos serão um pouco tristes porque vai mostrar como eles sofrendo pela ausência. Acho que já estava na hora do Ed dar um chega pra lá na Tanya.

**SophiaCullenBlack: **pode deixar que eu vou continuar e postar assim que eu puder.

**Ana Smith**: tudo ao seu tempo, Bella grávida agora não dá afinal ela está no meio da universidade e só a iria atrapalhá-la.

**Inaclara: **Coisas de homem afogar as magoas na bebida, mas relax que logo ele vai surpreender.

**Maria Lua**: ele está sofrendo também e está afogando a magoa na bebida. Coisas de homem! Vai entender! RS!

**adRii Marsters: **já estava na hora da Tanya ter o que merecia. Um ponto a mais pro Ed. RS!

**Raffinha (): **pode deixar que Ed vai conseguir o quer e não vai demorar muito. Já estava na hora do Edward por a Tanya no lugar que ela merece, longe dele.

**MrSouza Cullen**: Edward não tem idéia da onde Bella está e é por isso que não foi atrás dela ainda. Não se preocupe que Bella, não vai se jogar nos braços de Edward tão fácilmente.

**Musette Fujiwara**: É complicado para Bella ligar e dar noticias pelo que Edward falou. Ela está super magoada e não vai se jogar assim tão fácil quando o ver. Carmen será importante para os dois se entenderem.

**Lize (): **Aqueles sonhos eram apenas pesadelos, nada vai acontecer. RS! Pode deixar que a volta deles será emocionante.

**Mari LP ( capitulo 61): **relax que a Tanya vai ter o que merece e não se preocupe que já estou postando um novo capitulo.

**jessy pattinnson (): **claro que vão voltar, caso contrário nem teria graça! Pode deixar que a volta vai ser emocionante.

**CahBigaiski:** Carmen vai ser importante para a volta deles!

**Isa Stream**: Eu também acho que seria mais fácil para Edward se ele contasse para os amigos, mas ele é tão confuso que acaba se perdendo na própria mentira. Imagina a reação de Alice e Rosalie quando descobrirem? Emoções no próximo capitulo. Hahahahah

**Dianacris**: já postei, agora o próximo só na quarta feira! Obrigada pelo review!

**Dany Cullen (): **na verdade ele já está arrependido e se arrependimento matasse ele já estava morto e enterrado a sete palmos do chão. RS! Não se preocupe que eles vão conversar! Não peca os próximos capítulos!

**Até quarta feira,**

**Bjs **

**Dani**


	64. Chapter 64

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

* * *

.: Capitulo 64 :.

"Oi, pessoal." –ele cumprimentou chamando atenção de seus amigos. –"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" –todos o olharam surpresos. Alice, Emmet, Rosalie e Jasper estavam na frente de seu apartamento.

"Nós estávamos imaginando se você queria ir ao Starbucks com a gente." –Emmet disse.

"Eu e Rose vamos viajar amanhã. Eu pensei que seria bom se nós saíssemos antes de irmos." –Jasper adicionou.

"Sério? Essa é a história?" –Alice perguntou sarcástica. –"Porque eu pensei que viemos aqui para descobrir onde Bella realmente está."

"Alice." –Jasper a repreendeu.

"Não, ela tem razão." –Rosalie disse. –"Está muito estranho. Faz uma semana e vou ser bem direta." –ela então olhou para Edward. –"Queremos saber a verdade. O que aconteceu com Bella?"

"Porque ela não atende e nem retorna nenhuma das nossas ligações?" –Alice perguntou com os braços cruzados. –"Eu não vou engolir essa história dela estar visitando a mãe dela. Ela estava tão empolgada com a mudança para Forks e para esse apartamento. Ela jamais perderia isso." –Edward olhou as duas mulheres nervosas e engoliu seco. Depois disso, fitou Emmet e Jasper. A expressão deles eram mais suave, mas queriam respostas.

"Olha, não queria te colocar contra parede. Honestamente, Edward o que está acontecendo?" –Emmet perguntou. –"Estamos muito preocupados." –Edward respirou fundo e olhou para todos seus amigos. Ele não poderia mentir mais e nem queria. Ele pegou a sua chave e destrancou a porta.

"Edward, você não pode nos ignorar e ..." –Rosalie começou quando foi interrompida. Ele abriu a porta e os olhou novamente.

"Eu não estou." –Edward declarou. –"Vou contar tudo. Vamos entrar primeiro." –todos acenaram antes de entrar no apartamento. Assim que sentaram no sofá na sala, Edward fechou a porta. Quando os olhou novamente, todos estavam ansiosos para que ele começasse. Ele estava tremendo, pois havia uma grande possibilidade de não estar vivo depois dessa conversa. Ele sabia que ficariam muito bravos.

"E então?" –Alice disse impaciente. Seus braços estavam cruzados, mais uma vez. _Ah, certeza eu vou morrer. _Edward então sentou na mesa da sala e os encarou.

"Primeiro de tudo, antes de eu começar, eu quero me desculpar por mentir. Muita coisa acontecer e eu só precisa de um tempo para pensar em tudo."

"Então Bella não está em Phoenix com a mãe dela." –Jasper concluiu.

"Não e para ser honesto nem sei onde ela está." –Edward revelou.

"Como assim?" –Alice perguntou confusa. –"Como você não sabe? Ela é sua esposa."

"Eu não sei, porque brigamos feio e quando voltei para o apartamento ela já tinha saído."

"Mas foi tão ruim?" –Rosalie perguntou preocupada.

"Péssimo." –ele respondeu. –"Ela deixou isso." –Edward então alcançou seu bolso e pegou o anel de Bella. Ele percebeu o choque no olhar de seus amigos momentos depois.

"Meu Deus." –Emmet murmurou.

"O anel de Bella." –Alice disse. –"Ela nunca tira."

"O que aconteceu?" –Jasper perguntou enquanto Edward permaneceu em silêncio.

"Basicamente, eu estraguei tudo."

"Espera, você não a traiu, certo?" –Rosalie perguntou. –"Porque se for isso, eu vou cortar o seu ..."

"Não, não é nada disso." –Edward a cortou rapidamente. –"Eu nunca faria isso com Bella. Eu a amo."

"Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o pai?" –Emmet perguntou.

"Mais ou menos." –ele respondeu. –"Na verdade é minha culpa. Eu estava preocupado com nossa mãe e me fechei. Bella terminou a amizade com Mike e a situação com Carlisle a estavam deixando para baixo e eu não queria que ela ficasse pior. Ela passou por muito e então não conversei com ela sobre os problemas que estavam acontecendo. Eu queria resolver isso do meu jeito. No meio do caminho, acabei fazendo trabalho com Tanya e descobri que a irmã dela também foi para uma clinica de reabilitação. Começamos a conversar e eu contei tudo sobre ..."

"Você desabafou com Tanya?" –Alice perguntou. –"Você está louco? Ela é uma falsa!"

"Eu sei disso." –Edward respondeu. –"Mas ela pareceu tão sincera ..."

"Não me espanta saber que Bella está chateada." –Rosalie disse revirando suas cabeça.

"Gente, deixa ele terminar." –Emmet disse. Edward o olhou agradecido.

"Como eu estava dizendo, ela parecia sincera e então contei tudo. Entretanto, ela começou a falar mal de Bella. Ela disse que Bella estava sendo egoísta por não me ajudar. Depois eu nunca mais me abri com ela novamente. Ela continuou a conversar comigo, mas eu manti as coisas o vago possível. Eu não confiava bela."

"Dãarr" –ele escutou Alice murmurar. Jasper a ollhou repreendendo antes de voltar sua atenção para Edward.

"Bella sabia que alguma coisa estava acontecendo, mas ela não me forçou a contar. Eu disse que quando estivesse pronto contava e ela respeitou." –Edward continuou. –"Na noite do jantar tudo veio a tona. Bella escutou uma conversa entre Tanya e Lauren sobre ter contado tudo a Tanya e que iríamos voltar."

"Aquela biscate." –Rosalie disse enquanto revirava os olhos.

"Ela disse coisas muito más sobre Bella também. Depois disso, Bella me confrontou quando voltamos para causa. No final, acabei descobrindo que não era apenas Tanya que estava causando problemas." –Edward disse. –"Carlisle me espionou e tirou fotos minhas por semanas. Ele falou com Bella e entregou as fotos naquela noite."

"Que?!" –Emmet disse. –"Não me diga que ele foi tão baixo."

"Ah, ele conseguiu."

"O que as fotos mostravam?" –Jasper perguntava.

"Eram fotos minhas e de Tanya fazendo trabalho. Havia horas que ela se aproximava e colocava a mão em mim. Infelizmente, para quem vê pensa que há algo a mais."

"Eu não acredito que Bella teve que ver isso." –Alice suspirou. –"Ela deve ter ficado muito triste."

"Ela estava." –Edward respondeu suave.

"Então ela te confrontou, vocês brigaram e ela foi embora. Foi isso que aconteceu, certo?" –Rosalie perguntou.

"Sim, já estava ruim, mas consegui piorar." –ele adicionou hesitante. Edward sabia que seus amigos não iriam gostar do que iria falar, mas precisava contar toda a verdade.

"O que você fez?" –Emmet ponderou quando Edward ficou quieto por um instante.

"Eu disse a ela que talvez nosso casamento era um erro." –ele disse suave. Quase que imediatamente, o queixo de seus amigos caiu. O choque passou depois de um minuto foi substituído por raiva.

"Você tem um parafuso a menos, Edward?!" –Alice gritou. –"Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas para Bella?!"

"Eu não quis dizer isso." –ele tentou explicar.

Então, você não deveria ter dito." –Rosalie disse.-"Deus, Edward, você fez algumas besteiras no passado, mas essa é a cereja do bolo." –Edward olhou para Jasper e Emmet.

"Isso é péssimo." –Jasper comentou enquanto revirava sua cabeça.

"Emmet?" –Edward perguntou. Ele ainda não havia dito nada. Quando o olhou, o desapontamento em seu olhar disse tudo. –"Olha, eu queria que vocês soubessem que estou arrependido. Eu estava bravo com Tanya, Carlisle e comigo mesmo e acabei descontando em Bella. Ela é a melhor coisa que aconteceu comigo e eu ferrei tudo."

"Não diga." –Alice ralhou. –"Falta pouco para eu chutar seu traseiro agora."

"Você pode, mas não vai ser tão ruim como a culpa que sinto." –ele disse. –"Já é tortura o bastante."

"Se você se sente tão mal, então porque não fez nada ainda para resolver essa situação?" –Rosalie o desafiou. –"Porque está a uma semana nesse apartamento? Você deveria tentar encontrar sua esposa e se desculpar."

"E como eu vou fazer se nem sei onde ela está?" –Edward retorquiu. –"Como eu disse, ela não está atendendo ao telefone."

"E a família e os amigos dela?" –Emmet sugeriu. –"Eles têm que saber."

"Bella levou a agenda então não tenho nenhum numero. Eu iria ligar para Carmen, mas eu nem sei o sobrenome dela. Se eu precisar ligar para cem pessoas, eu ligo." –ele declarou. –"Nosso aniversário de casamento é amanha e eu preciso encontrá-la.

"É bom você ter uma boa desculpa, Edward Cullen." –Rosalie alertou.

"E algo caro para dar a ele." –Alice adicionou. –"Jóias de preferência."

"Olha, eu sei que vocês estão putos e sei que não tenho direito de pedir nada, mas será que vocês poderiam a me ajudar a encontrá-la? Ela merece saber a verdade e como estou me sentindo. Eu preciso fazer do jeito certo. Só acho que não conseguir achá-la sozinho." –os quatro se olharam e voltaram a fitar Edward.

"Nós iremos ajudá-lo." –Emmet declarou depois de um minuto.

"Não pense que você já está perdoado." –Alice disse. –"Não vou tirar a corda do seu pescoço até Bella ficar satisfeita com seu pedido de desculpas e decidir voltar para você." –Edward acenou e sorriu satisfeito. Embora Alice parecesse dura, ela sabia que era o jeito dela de dizer que ela se importava e ajudaria.

"Obrigada." –ele disse sincero.

"Cadê seu laptop?" –Jasper perguntou.

"Está na mesa da cozinha." –ele disse.

"Então vamos ao trabalho."

* * *

"Eu preciso de mais café." –Alice disse enquanto tentava manter seus olhos abertos. Eles ficaram desde manhã até a noite tentando entrar em contato com os amigos e parentes de Bella. Rosalie e Jasper acabaram cancelando a viajem para poder ajudar, mas não tiveram tanta sorte. Era difícil encontrar as pessoas sem o sobrenome. A única garantia era o Chefe Swan, mas ele não estava na cidade e Mike Newton, porém havia muitas pessoas com o mesmo sobrenome em Phoenix.

"Eu preciso cochilar." –Rosalie bocejou.

" ... desculpe por incomodá-lo. Obrigada." –Emmet disse enquanto desligava o celular e cortava mais um nome da lista.

"Nada?" –Jasper perguntou. Emmet mexeu a cabeça negativamente. –"Também não."

"Droga." –Edward xingou enquanto batia seu punho contra a mesa da cozinha. Ele estava ficando muito frustrado. –"Isso não está dando certo. Estamos ligando para pessoas há horas."

"Não desista. Vamos encontrar." –Emmet encorajou.

"O celular da Bella ainda está desligado." –Jasper perguntou para Rosalie.

"Sim, só cai na caixa postal." –ela respondeu. Edward suspirou enquanto colocava suas mãos em sua cabeça. _Eu só quero minha esposa de volta_, ele pensou. Ele não precisava ver os olhares preocupados de seus amigos e não os culpou. Edward sentiu que iria perdê-la.

"Alô?"

"Edward, é Carmen. Precisamos conversar …"

* * *

"Vocês tem certeza que não se importa se formos?" –Carmen perguntou pela centésima vez para Bella. –"Porque a gente pode ficar."

"Não, vocês podem ir e se divertir." –Bella respondeu. –"Não se preocupe comigo."

"Eu sou da família e me preocupo com você."

"Está tudo certo." –Eleazar gritou enquanto fechava o porta mala do seu SUV.

"Carmen, você e Eleazar merecem viajar por alguns dias. Vocês planejaram essa viagem a tanto tempo. Então vá e divirta-se." –Bella encorajou. Ela não queria interferir na viagem romântica de Carmen e Eleazar. Na verdade era uma viagem de negócios e a compania estava pagando o hotel em Orlando.

"Carmen, você está pronta?" –Eleazar perguntou.

"Já estou indo." –ela disse. –"Só prometa que irá me ligar se precisar de algo."

"Prometo." –Bella disse antes de abraçá-la. –"Agora vá"

"Certo, voltamos na quinta feira." – Carmen informou. Bella acenou enquanto os via os dois entrando no carro e partindo. Por mais que estivesse agradecida pelo que sua prima fez, ela precisava de um tempo sozinha.

Bella então voltou para casa, fez um lanche antes de subir as escadas e pegar um guarda chuva. O tempo estava bom em Seattle, mas como chovia muito na cidade, se precaveu. Bella queria ir até o lago para se acalmar e ela sabia que por mais que tentasse resistir, choraria a noite inteira. Agora, ela queria ficar o mais tranqüila possível.

Minutos mais tarde, Bella saiu de casa e caminhou até o parque até encontrar seu lugar de sempre. Bella fechou os olhos por um tempo enquanto respirava fundo e escutava as pequenas ondas do lago. Involuntariamente ela começou a brincar com seu dedo anelar da mão esquerda. Estava nu, mas jurava que seu anel de casamento ainda estava lá. Ela então abriu os olhos e olhou para o céu. As nuvens escuras estavam começando a se formar. _Bem na hora, _ela pensou ironicamente.

Depois de quinze minutos ela sentiu gotas de água caírem. Bella não se mexeu, ela continuou olhando para o lado. Em segundos, a garoa fina se transformou em uma tempestade. Bella pegou o guarda chuva, mas infelizmente não abriu. Ela sempre gostou de chuva. Porque se esconderia agora? Com certeza, refletia seu humor no momento. Ela olhou para sua mão esquerda e quase que instantaneamente foi atingida por uma onda de tristeza e desespero. Hoje era o aniversário de casamento e ela estava passando sozinha na chuva.

Bella riu sarcasticamente. Talvez era assim que deveria ser, ela e Edward não estavam realmente juntos quando se casaram, pelo menos emocionalmente. Talvez eram destinados a terminar onde tudo começou. Bella sentiu lágrimas nos seus olhos. Embora ela estivesse brava e magoada, ela sabia que não teria feito nada diferente. Ela passou um tempo precioso com Edward e ele a fez a abrir os olhos para o mundo e a fez sentir viva. Ela sempre o amaria e era péssimo saber que ele não poderia fazer o mesmo por ela.

Segundos depois, ela viu um raio. Ela escutou um barulho ensurdecedor logo depois. Por mais que Bella quisesse ficar, ela sabia que teria que ir. Não era seguro sentar em um banco de metal, perto de arvores e de um lago em uma tempestade. Ela tentou abrir novamente o guarda chuva, mas não conseguiu e então correu o mais rápido para casa.

"_Quase lá, _ela pensou. Depois de um minuto ela viu a casa. Enquanto se aproximava, ela carranqueou. Havia uma pessoa na frente da casa. Ela não lembrou de Carmen dizer que alguém iria visitá-la. _Talvez é algum vizinho, _ela pensou. Ela apressou o passo e quando chegou, a pessoa se levantou. Bella enxugou seus olhos para ver quem era e quando descobriu, congelou. _Edward._

* * *

**Oiii,**

**Mais um capítulo postado e finalmente Edward encontrou Bella. Eu sei que vocês querem me matar por ter parado nessa parte, mas por favor, não me matem! RS! Sou muito nova para morrer! **

**Eu só parei nessa parte para dar mais emoção! RS! Eu vou ser boazinha com vocês e posto amanhã de noite, pode ser?**

**Quanto aos reviews, muito obrigada por todos eles. **

**Isa Stream: **relax não quero te matar de ataque cardíaco. Rs! Não está nos meus planos. A reconciliação está próxima, vai ser um pouco tenso, mas também bem hott. Espero que goste do próximo capitulo.

**Daniele (): **não se preocupe que Bella e Edward vão ficar juntos! Emoções no próximo capitulo.

**Ana Krol:** não se preocupe o importante é que você conseguiu ler e fico feliz que tenha gostado. Não fique triste, esse sofrimento está acabando agora que Ed encontrou Bella.

**Elen C.:** calma querida, esse sofrimento está com os dias contados. Fortes emoções no próximo capitulo.

**CahBigaiski**: é os dois estão sofrendo e era importante mostrar como cada um está sentindo.

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **a situação entre eles logo se resolverá. Fortes emoções no próximo capitulo.

**Inaclara**: querida vai ter que esperar até o próximo capitulo para ver se a situação deles vai resolver. Falta pouco. RS!

**Daniele (): **calma querida, mão morra ainda! RS! Está triste porque tem que mostrar os dois lados e de como estão sofrendo.

**Maria Lua**: claro que querida, ele até apareceu nesse capitulo para Bells. Não perca o próximo. Fortes emoções!

**Nana Godoy: **Rose falar que ia arrancar o pipi foi o máximo, é bom mesmo que ele consiga voltar para Bella, caso contrário, já sabe o que vai acontecer com ele.

**Lakina e Mandiz**: muito obrigada pelos elogios e fico extremamente feliz que esteja gostando. Eu te entendo perfeitamente, eu geralmente leio e as vezes até esqueço de deixar comentário. Então, não se preocupe. Só por saber que lê a fic, já me deixa contente.

**-TT Cullen Black-: **não se preocupe, sempre que precisar é só pedir. A fic está acabando, falta só mais três capítulos. Rs!

**adRii Marsters:** ela deveria ter vistos os numeros direito, mas quando estamos chateadas nem olhamos direito e assumimos sempre a pior opção.

**:** fico feliz que tenha gostada e muito obrigada pelo review.

**tatah (): **agora só falta eles se reconciliarem então não perca o próximo capitulo.

**jessy pattinnson (): **vou tentar postar o mais rápido que puder e muito obrigada pelo review. Se está ansiosa pela volta, não perca o próximo capitulo.

**MrSouza Cullen**: Nesse capitulo Ed até recebeu a ameaça de ver seu pipi detonado se ele não se acertasse com Bella. Hum, será que isso vai se concretizar? Coitadinho! Hahahah A parte da Esme ficou bem legal, até que enfim ela caiu em si!

**Mari lP.:** eles vão se resolver em breve, não perca o próximo capitulo.

**Gabi-b**: ´bem triste, mas é como ela está se sentindo.

**Lize (): **capitulo que vem é o começo da reconciliação e bom Ed se entender com Bella senão o destino dele e do seu pipi será cruel. hahahah

**daniii (): **Edward fez mais do que ligar, ele apareceu. RS! Agora só no próximio capitulo.

**Inaclara**: querida vou postar logo. RS!

**Raffinha (): **próximo capitulo eles vão começar a se acertar.

**L. (): **tem muito drama na história! RS! Já estava na hora de Esme perceber que Bella ama o filho dela e só quer o bem dele. Infelizmente, nesse momento, os dois estão brigados e ela não vai poder sua nora tão cedo! Quanto ao Edd, ele fez mancada mesmo, não sei o que é pior escutar: você não é o bastante para mim ou que o casamento é um erro? Acho que fica empatado. RS! Obrigada pelo review!

**Vou ficando por aqui.**

**Bjnhs**

**Dani**


	65. Chapter 65

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

**Eu me inspirei da musica "Inside These Lines" do Trent Dabbs - para quem quiser escutar enquanto lê o capitulo o site da música é: www . trentdabbs . com - tem um player lá. Espero que gostem.**

* * *

.: Capitulo 65 :.

_11 de Maio de 2009_

Bella piscou algumas vezes para ter certeza do que estava vendo. Edward realmente estava na chuva na frente dela com uma mochila nas costas. Bella não estava entendendo, já que não tinha contado a ele e nem para os seus amigos onde estava. Era impossível ele estar lá, mas Edward estava. Bella o olhou atentamente. Ele estava com uma blusa pólo preta e uma calça jeans escura. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, ele estava devastadoramente sexy. Bella então olhou seu rosto e tremeu quando percebeu que ele estava a encarando.

Edward sentiu seu coração acelerar enquanto olhava sua esposa. Suas roupas e seu cabelo estavam ensopados, mas mesmo assim ela ainda tirou seu fôlego. Parecia uma eternidade desde que esteve tão perto dela. Ficar parado na frente dela com seu corpo desejando apenas um toque dela apenas reforçou o quanto sentia falta dela. Edward continuou a encará-la atentamente. Ele notou que seus olhos estavam vermelhos e um pouco inchados. Edward sentiu-se mal quando percebeu que ela estava chorando e sem duvidas por sua causa.

Edward não sabia o que fazer. Toda a viagem para Seattle ensaiou o que iria dizer para Bella. Ele tinha tudo planejado, mas agora na frente dela, tudo tinha evaporado. Ele nem se lembrava da primeira sentença. Bella o deixou atônito e julgando pela expressão, ele também a deixou do mesmo jeito. Entretanto, não demorou muito. A realidade voltou quando a expressão surpresa de Bella se transformou em indiferença.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" –Bella perguntou fria. Edward sentiu seu estomago revirar. Ele sabia que ela não iria perdoá-lo tão facilmente e se jogar nos seus braços quando o visse, mas isso não impediu de desejar que realmente acontecesse.

"É nosso aniversário de casamento. Deveríamos estar juntos." –ele respondeu a primeira coisa que passou pela sua cabeça e logo percebeu que era errado.

"Por quê?" –ela perguntou cruzando os braços. –"Foi só um erro de dois bêbados e não significa nada para você." –Edward desviou o olhar envergonhado. Ele estaria mentindo se dissesse que as palavras dela não o afetaram, mas sabia que merecia.

"Isso não é verdade." –ele respondeu. –"Significa tudo para mim. Eu te amo, Bella."

"Boa maneira de demonstrar." –Bella retorquiu enfurecida. _Isso está não indo do jeito que eu planejei, _ele pensou.

"Bella, eu ..." –ele tentou explicar quando ela o cortou.

"Olha, eu não sei como você me encontrou, mas está perdendo o seu tempo. Além do mais, não me deve nada, Edward. Então porque não volta para Forks." –ela disse firme enquanto caminhava em direção a porta.

"Bella." –ele tentou novamente. Ela rapidamente pegou a chave no seu bolso, destrancou a porta, entrou na casa e bateu a porta. Edward se xingou enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos molhados. Certamente, não era assim que queria resolver as coisas, mas não iria desistir. Ele não iria embora. Se tivesse que ficar a noite inteira debaixo da chuva, ele ficaria. Bella valia a pena. Edward tinha que contar tudo e Bella merecia a verdade e ele não iria a lugar nenhum sem ela. Edward voltou ao seu lugar na escadaria. Ele só teria que esperar e rezar para que ela desse uma segunda chance a ele.

* * *

Bella espiou a janela pela centésima vez antes de voltar para sala novamente. _Eu não vou deixá-lo entrar, _ela pensou, m_esmo que esteja chovendo lá fora._ A mente de Bella estava oficialmente uma bagunça. Ela estava em choque por ver Edward a esperando na chuva. A principio, imaginou que estava tendo uma alucinação. Ela até sentiu aliviada e feliz por um momento por ele ter vindo, pelo menos mostrou que se importava.

Esse pensamento passou rapidamente pela sua mente e tudo que ele disse durante a ultima briga veio a tona e logo sentiu raiva e tristeza novamente. Ele não poderia aparecer depois de uma semana de silêncio e dizer que o casamento significava tudo para ele e que a amava. Algumas palavras não podiam apagar o que ele havia dito antes. Ela não iria perdoá-lo e confiar nele assim desse jeito. Bella nem sabia se ele estava sendo verdadeiro. Talvez as coisas com Tanya não deram certo e agora queria o que tinham antes. Bella rapidamente afastou esse pensamento antes de ficar mal.

Ela caminhou pela sala de um lado para o outro enquanto girava seu celular na mão. Além de não conseguir ficar sentada, Bella estava tentando entrar em contato com Carmen, mas ela e Eleazar não atendiam o celular. Ele até ligou para o hotel algumas vezes, mas ninguém atendeu. Tudo que conseguiu fazer era deixar mensagens. Bella jogou o celular no sofá e suspirou frustrada. Ela caminhou mais um pouco antes de voltar para janela. Edward não moveu do lugar onde estava. Estava horrível lá fora, mas ele não se mexia. Estava começando a irritá-la.

"Eu não vou deixá-lo entrar." –Bella repetiu em voz alta. –"Se ele quiser ficar lá fora e pegar uma pneumonia, é problema dele. Porque eu deveria me preocupar com ele? Ele não estava preocupado comigo. Então ele pode ficar na chuva todo gostoso que eu não vou deixá-lo entrar." –um segundo depois, Bella viu um relâmpago e escutou uma trovoada.

"Merda. Agora eu tenho que me preocupar com ele ser frito lá fora." –Bella disse. –"É bom saber que eu não estou preocupada. Nem um pouco. Eu vou ficar aqui confortável na casa de Carmen e deixá-lo lá." –Bella sentou no sofá e pegou uma revista de moda em cima da mesinha da sala. –"Não, eu não estou preocupada." –um minuto depois, um raio cruzou o céu seguindo de um estrondo forte. Era tão forte que sentiu a casa tremer. Bella jogou a revista na mesa e correu para a janela.

"O idiota ainda está lá!" –ela disse. –"Droga! Chega!" –de jeito nenhum ela queria ser responsabilizada pela morte dele. Bella então marchou até a porta e a abriu.

"Você é louco?" –ela gritou. Edward olhou para ela.

"O que foi?" –ele gritou.

"Você está tentando se matar?! É uma tempestade. Você deveria estar dentro de algum lugar." –Bella disse.

"Você está oferecendo?" –ele perguntou.

"Ah, não." –ela disse.

"Então, não vou a nenhum lugar." –Edward declarou. Ele sentou de costas para ela.

"Edward, não seja estúpido." –ela retorquiu.

"Estou falando sério, Bella. Eu não vou a lugar algum até conversarmos." –_Que orgulhoso!_

"Não há nada pra conversar."

"Isso é mentira e você sabe disso." –Edward disse. Ele a olhou e logo Bella desviou seu olhar. Era como se ele pudesse ver através dela. Uma raio brilhou no céu seguido de um trovão.

"Edward, por favor." –ela pediu. Quando percebeu que ele não moveu um centímetro enquanto um raio aparecia no céu novamente, Bella passou sua mão no cabelo antes de dizer. –"Tudo bem! Você pode entrar, mas só até a tempestade passar." –Edward se levantou e acenou. Ela percebeu um pequeno sinal do sorriso torto dele e suprimiu a vontade de dar um tapa nele. Minutos depois ele entrou na casa e Bella fechou a porta e trancou.

"Fique aqui enquanto eu pego uma toalha para se secar." –Bella disse. Ele estava completamente encharcado e pingava água por todo o chão. –"Carmen vai pirar se você estragar o piso."

"Certo." –Edward disse enquanto colocava sua mochila no chão. Bella rapidamente subiu as escadas. Ela foi até o closet e pegou algumas toalhas para Edward e para o chão. Depois disso, desceu as escadas e como prometido, Edward não se moveu.

"Aqui." –Bella disse passando a toalha.

"Obrigada." –ele respondeu. Ele passou uma das toalhas em sua cabeça molhada. Enquanto isso Bella começou a secar o chão.

"Tem um banheiro no hall se quiser ..." –Bella gaguejou quando olhou para cima e teve a visão perfeita do seu definido peito. Edward havia tirado sua camiseta e agora gotas de água estavam caindo de seu corpo. Ela involuntariamente mordeu os lábios antes de desviar o olhar e continuar a secar o chão. A última coisa que queria era ele a pegá-la encarando-o. Ela não queria dar a gostinho dele saber que ainda a fazia corar quando estava brava.

"Se quiser o que?" –Edward perguntou quando ela não continuou.

"Se quiser se arrumar." –ela elaborou.

"Há muitas coisas que quero arrumar." –ele comentou suave. Edward percebeu a pequena pausa dela por um segundo. Ela o olhou brevemente antes continuar a secar o chão.

"Eu vou colocar no canal de previsão de tempo e ver quanto tempo vai demorar." –Bella disse. –"Você deveria tirar essas roupas antes que fique doente." –ela então caminhou para sala sem olhá-lo. Edward passou sua mão no rosto. Ele odiava não saber o que ela estava passando. Bella estava fechada emocionalmente e não a culpava, mas Edward estava determinado a mudar.

Ele olhou Bella enquanto via a televisão. Ela estava sentada no sofá com as pernas cruzadas. Edward também percebeu que ela havia mudado suas roupas molhadas e seu cabelo estava começando a secar. Mais uma vez sentiu-se atraído pela beleza natural de sua esposa. Ele a olhou por mais alguns segundos antes de pegar um par de roupas em sua mochila a prova d'água, mas infelizmente como estava um aguaceiro algumas de suas roupas ficaram molhadas. Um minuto depois ele ficou aliviado em ver que sua camiseta azul, seu jeans e suas boxers ainda estavam secas. Edward os pegou e foi até o banheiro.

Bela olhou a previsão de tempo na televisão e respirou fundo. Não era uma chuva qualquer. Havia alerta de mais três enxurradas de chuva pelo resto da tarde e até mesmo a noite. _Ótimo_, ela pensou seca. Ela olhou a janela e notou que estava feio lá fora. Não tinha como Edward sair. Pensando nele, ele entrou na sala e percebeu que havia sentado na poltrona.

"Então qual a previsão de tempo?" –Edward perguntou depois de um minuto.

"Mais chuvas torrenciais e tempestade pelo resto da noite." –ela respondeu.

"Ah." –ele comentou. Bella respirou fundo antes de olhá-lo.

"Olha, parece que vai piorar. Então se quiser, você pode passar a noite ... no sofá." –ela adicionou.

"Certo, obrigado." –ele disse. Bella acenou e voltou a olhar a TV quando um silêncio estranho se formou. Depois de minutos, Edward não agüentou mais. Ele esperou uma semana desejando se desculpar e explicar tudo. Agora era sua chance.

"Bella." –Edward disse chamando a atenção. –"Você poderia apagar a televisão? Nós realmente precisamos conversar."

"Eu não tenho nada para falar para você." –Bella respondeu embora sua mente dizia o oposto.

"Bom, então _eu_ realmente preciso falar conversar com você." –ele esclareceu se levantando e desligando a TV.

"Edward." –ela protestou, mas Edward a ignorou. Depois disso sentou perto dela no largo sofá.

"Me desculpe." –ele disse. –"Por tudo. Eu estava completamente fora de mim quando brigamos semana passada. Eu estava bravo com Carlisle e Tanya pelo que eles fizera e eu ..."

"Pelo que eles fizeram?" –Bella perguntou mexendo a cabeça. –"Edward, você mentiu para mim por semanas. Eu confiei em você, mas você não. Como é culpa deles?"

"Eu não disse que era. Sim, eu estava bravo com eles." –ele tentou explicar. –"Mas a pessoa que estava com mais raiva era comigo mesmo e eu descontei em você. Eu pensei que estava te protegendo e acabei piorando tudo."

"Me protegendo? Como mentir é me proteger?" –Bella perguntou incrédula. –"Além do mais, porque você acha que eu precisa ser protegida do que? Da sua família? Você? Eu não entendo, Edward."

"Bella, você já fez muito por mim e eu não queria te envolver nos meus problemas familiares novamente. Eu pensei que poderia resolver sozinho e que tudo voltaria ao normal."

"Isso não faz nenhum sentido." –Bella retorquiu ficando alterada. –"Eu sou sua esposa, Edward, pelo menos eu achava que era. Não sou feita de vidro. Eu posso agüentar o que tiver que acontecer, mas o que não suporto é você sendo desonesto comigo e me ignorar."

"Bella …"

"E o pior de tudo isso, você começou a desabafar com Tanya. De todas as pessoas, porque tinha que escolher Tanya." –ela disse se levantando. –"Você sabe que ela é uma manipuladora. Você sabe como ela me tratou durante o semestre inteiro. Porque diabos você recorreu a ela?"

"Bella, eu não planejei em contar nada a ela." –ele se defendeu enquanto se levantava também.

"Mas mesmo assim contou." –ela jogou na cara.

"Eu sei e sinto muito. Eu percebi que era um erro logo depois que eu contei tudo a ela." –Edward explicou. –"Como eu disse antes, ela também esteve em uma situação semelhante e quando eu descobri, eu não consegui manter tudo para mim. Estava acabando comigo."

"Eu entendo, Edward. Eu sei que passou por um momento dificil e é claro que eu esperava que conversasse com outras pessoas, mas eu queria estar ao seu lado. Eu queria que nós enfrentássemos isso juntos." –Bella explicou. –"Você tem idéia de como eu me senti quando vi aquelas fotos? Ou quando Tanya disse todas aquelas coisas sobre mim? Sobre você e ela? Eu fiquei devastada, Edward e ainda estou."

"Bella, eu não sei mais o que dizer a não ser que sinto muito. Eu estava errado. Eu honestamente pensei que estava fazendo o melhor." –ele respondeu. –"Não era minha intenção magoá-la."

"Mas você magoou." –ela disse enquanto lágrimas começavam a se formar em seus olhos. Bella sentiu que não podia mais controlar suas emoções. –"Edward, você disse que nós éramos um erro."

"Bella." –Edward disse enquanto caminhava até ela. Ele sentiu seu coração se partir em ver a expressão de tristeza no rosto dela. –"Eu não quis dizer que eu me arrependi do nosso casamento ou que estava errado em casar com você. Você é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. Na verdade, eu sinto como seu erro."

"O que?" –ela disse surpresa.

"Eu sempre estraguei tudo e sempre te magoei. Eu não queria, mas sempre acontece. Minha família sempre foi confusa e quase segui os seus passos. Eu tentei me afastar ao longo dos anos, mas eu nunca consegui até que eu te conheci. Você fez a diferença e eu não quero ver você triste em me ajudar. Eu não quero que sinta o que eu senti."

"E o que você sentiu?" –ela disse olhando nos olhos dele.

"Oprimido, como se eu tivesse me afundado ainda mais e envergonhado por ter uma família tão complicada. Como se não tivesse saída." –Edward disse.

"Edward ..." –ela começou a dizer.

"Eu te amo, Bella. Não importa o que Tanya, Carlisle ou que qualquer pessoa disser. Eu te amo e quero continuar casado com você. Essa é a verdade." –Bella o olhou e viu sinceridade no olhar dele. Nesse momento, ela queria nada mais do que se jogar em seus braços e beijá-lo intensamente. Ela esperou a semana inteira para ele dizer essas palavras, mas por mais aliviada que estivesse, havia algumas peças faltando. Peças que ainda não sabia. Como ela poderia perdoá-lo e confiar novamente se ele não estava dizendo toda a verdade?

"Bella." –Edward a chamou quando ela permaneceu em silêncio. Bella olhou brevemente a janela antes de voltar a olhá-lo.

"Hum, está ficando cada vez pior. Eu vou começar a fazer o jantar mais cedo, no caso de faltar a luz." –ela disse. De certa forma era verdade, a chuva e o vento estava piorando cada minuto. Além do fato de era uma desculpa para ficar longe de Edward.

"Ah, certo." –ele comentou enquanto o desapontamento o consumiu. Ele estava esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Entretanto, ele sabia como Bella era. Ela precisava pensar em tudo e além disso ela ficou surpresa por ele aparecer do nada e dizer tudo isso. –"Eu vou ficar aqui e assistir TV, a não ser que precise de ajuda."

"Não, eu te chamo quando ficar pronto." –Bella respondeu firme. Edward acenou antes de sentar no sofá. Bella rapidamente foi para a cozinha. Edward a observou e respirou fundo. Se ela precisava de espaço, então daria a ela.

* * *

Silêncio. Além da tempestade terrivel lá fora, o único som que podia ser escutado durante jantar era o barulho dos talheres. Não havia conversa e muito menos piadas. Apenas o silêncio. Bella pegou mais um pouco do macarrão com almôndegas antes de colocar em sua boca. Essa era de longe, a refeição mais estranha que ela e Edward partilharam.

Como Bella havia previsto, a luz acabou por causa da tempestade. Por sorte quando ela tinha acabado de cozinhar o jantar. Bella odiava ficar na completa escuridão, era algo que sempre a incomodava desde criança. Ela nunca disse isso a ele, mas Bella ficou aliviada quando Edward veio até a cozinha para ficar com ela. Ele a ajudou a procurar velas e depois disso ainda continuou na cozinha. Edward insistiu em ajudá-la com o jantar, mas ela sabia que ele estava lá para ela não ficar assustada. Ele a conhecia tão bem.

Uma hora depois, ainda estava sem luz enquanto jantavam. Todo o arranjo parecia romântico. Era o primeiro aniversário de casamento deles e Bella estava comendo uma pasta italiana com seu marido a luz de velas. A noite seria perfeita se ainda não estivesse brava com Edward, mas ela estava e havia um certo desconforto no ambiente.

"Está ótimo, Bella." –Edward comentou enquanto tentava puxar conversa. Ele não agüentava mais esse silêncio. Bella, que normalmente conversava, não disse uma única palavra em trinta minutos. Ela a olhou brevemente, acenou e continuou a comer seu jantar.

"Carmen fez um bom trabalho com a casa." –ele disse minutos depois. –"As cores ficaram boas." –Bella não disse nada e continuou a comer.

"Então, tem feito muito calor aqui?" –Edward perguntou.

"Edward." –ela suspirou enquanto apoiava o garfo no prato. –"Para, certo?"

"Parar o que?"

"O que está tentando fazer." –ela respondeu. –"Não vai funcionar."

"Bella, não estou tentando nada a não ser conversar normalmente com você."

"Bom, não estou muito afim."

"Por que não?"

"Por que sim." –ela disse.

"Bella, por favor, não me ignore." –Edward pediu.

"Ah, você quer dizer como você fez comigo?"

"Eu disse que sinto muito."

"Edward, você não pode aparecer do nada depois de uma semana de silêncio, começar dizer essas coisas e esperar que tudo está perdoado." –Bella declarou. –"Sinto muito que não seja o suficiente já que eu sei que ainda está escondendo coisas de mim."

"Como o que?" –ele perguntou. –"Só diga o quer saber que eu conto."

"Certo, se você sabia que era um erro contar a Tanya tudo, porque continuou a sair com ela?" –ela perguntou cruzando os braços.

"A principio era por causa do nosso projeto. As outras vezes ela que aparecia e queria conversar comigo. Eu não queria ser rude, já que ela estava me dando dicas para quando minha mãe saísse da clinica. Eu não contei mais nada a ela." –Edward explicou.

"Então nada aconteceu? Você não estava com ela e planejando voltar com ela?" –Bella perguntou para ter certeza.

"Não." –ele respondeu olhando nos olhos dela. –"Porque eu iria querer ela quando eu te amo?"

"Eu não sei. Me diga."

"Bella, eu prefiro cortar meus braços a voltar com Tanya novamente." –ele disse firme. –"Tudo que ela disse é pura mentira."

"E quanto ao seu plano e o de Emmet de afastar Carlisle?" –ela adicionou. Edward a olhou confuso.

"Como você …"

"Emmet deixou escapar que vocês tinham um truque na manga." –Bella interrompeu. –"Eu não queria que ficasse bravo com ele por isso não disse nada. Eu pensei que você me contaria também."

"Eu iria contar já que você precisava assinar também. Eu só não tinha certeza no inicio e se iria dar certo." –Edward disse cauteloso.

"Iria dar certo o que?" –ela perguntou quando ele não continuou.

"Uma ordem judicial." –Bella levantou suas sobrancelhas antes de cobrir sua boca com suas mãos.

"Carslile sempre estava aparecendo e não nos deixava em paz e não tinha certeza se era muito extremo, mas ai lembrei que ele me socou e ..."

Espera, ele te socou?" –ela perguntou alterada. Uma coisa era falar palavras rudes outra era socá-lo.

"Ele me deu o olho roxo mês passado." –ele revelou.

"Mas você disse que Emmet ..."

"Eu não queria te preocupar ... de novo." –Edward disse.

"Meu Deus! Edward!" –Bella disse. Edward tremeu ao escutar o tom de sua voz. Ela então se levantou passou sua mão no cabelo e começou andar pela cozinha. –"Você já estava mentindo desde aquela época."

"Bella, você estava chateada com todo aquele lance do Mike. Não queria que ficasse pior."

"Essa não é a questão." –ela disse. –"Você deveria ter dito o que aconteceu, Edward."

"E o que você faria?" –ele a desafio encarando-a.

"Eu teria chamado a policia!"

"Isso não resolveria nada., Bella."

"Pelo menos ele seria repreendido por algo em vez dele sair ileso."

"Ele não vai sair mais porque eu decidi que vou pedir a ordem judicial." –Edward disse.

"Urgh, você é tão cabeça dura." –ela disse frustrada. –"Eu vou matar Emmet da próxima vez que o ver por aceitar isso."

"Não é culpa dele, eu o fiz prometer não dizer nada." –ele defendeu.

"Eu não me importo. Ele é culpado também."

"Bella, se for pra ficar bravo com alguém, fique comigo."

"Não se preocupe. Eu já estou furiosa com você." –Bella declarou. Ela não podia acreditar que ele havia escondido tantas coisas. –"Agora, só me diga uma coisa. O Emmet está envolvido nessa mentira de eu estar em Phoenix ou você inventou tudo sozinho?"

"Como você descobriu isso?"

"Pelas mensagens que todos me deixaram no telefone." –ela respondeu. –"O que foi? Você não conseguiu contar a verdade? Você os estava protegendo, também?"

"Não, eu só não estava pronto pra conversar ainda. Eu sabia que ferrei com tudo e já estava me martirizando por isso. Não precisava deles gritando também." –ele explicou.

"Eu acho que você merecia."

"Confie em mim, lembrar da briga sempre e não conseguir dormir ou comer já é ruim o bastante."

"Confiar em você? Uau, essa é boa." –Bella disse sarcástica. –"Porque isso funcionou tão bem das ultimas vezes e se alguém não consegue dormir ou comer, esse alguém sou eu."

"Droga, Bella, não faça isso!" –ele gritou enquanto se aproximava dela.

"Fazer o que?"

"Não faça parecer que eu não estou sofrendo, porque estou. Eu me arrependo do que eu fiz a cada dia e eu fiquei super preocupado com você. Você simplesmente desapareceu. Eu não tinha idéia onde você estava ou se estava segura."

"Bom, você realmente não esperava que eu ficasse depois que meu marido disse que éramos um erro?" –ela disse enquanto a distância entre eles diminuía. –"Se você estava tão preocupado, porque não me ligou?"

"Eu liguei." –ele disse.

"Não recebi o recado." –ela disse.

"Porque eu não queria dizer tudo isso em uma mensagem de voz. Eu queria que nós conversássemos cara a cara."

"Bom, nós estamos conversando agora."

"Não estamos conversamos. Estamos discutindo."

"Como antigamente, hein? Começamos brigando, eu acho que vai terminar desse jeito também." –ela gritou. –"Parabéns, Edward. Parece que você conseguiu voltar a ser o chato, egoísta e babaca que costumava ser." –Edward fechou os olhos. Agora ele estava furioso.

"Isso não supera em ser puritana e mesquinha." –ele respondeu no calor da discussão. Bella sentiu suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas e seu corpo tremer de raiva. Ele era tão enfurecedor.

"Sabe de uma coisa? Você estava certo antes. Somos tão diferentes para ficarmos juntos. É óbvio que nunca daria certo, então, porque não faz um favor para nós dois e vai embora."

"Caso você esqueceu, está uma tempestade insana lá fora." –Edward disse.

"E daí? Você deveria ter pensando sobre isso antes de me insultar." –ela declarou com um sorriso triunfante.

"Eu não vou sair." –ele disse firme. –"E foi você que começou."

"Eu não ligo. Essa é minha casa e eu quero você fora daqui."

"É a casa da sua prima e eu ainda não vou sair daqui." –Edward disse com um sorriso divertido.

"Pare de encher o saco e vá embora." –Bella pediu.

"De jeito nenhum. Além disso, eu esqueci como é divertido irritá-la e já que a luz foi embora e não tem mais nada para fazer, parece que você é minha uma fonte de entretenimento." –ele disse dando um passo até ela.

"Inacreditável!" –ela disse. –"Você é tão imbecil!"

"Uau, Bella, isso realmente me magoou!" –ele zombou dando mais um passo. –"O casamento te deixou mais calma."

"Pode parar, Edward, não estou afim." –Bella respondeu antes dar um passo para trás.

"Vamos lá Bella. Eu sei que você consegue melhor que isso." –ele pediu se aproximando.

"Estou falando sério. Para!" –ela disse desconfortável. Bella não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas o clima entre eles havia mudado. Havia a raiva e a frustração de antes, mas também algo a mais. Algo mais forte e potente. Bella deu um passo para trás enquanto Edward a olhou através dela. _Isso não é nada bom, _ela pensou.

"Qual o problema, Bella? Você está um pouco ofegante." –ele comentou enquanto se aproximava. –"Estou te deixando nervosa?"

"Não, você está me irritando." –ela respondeu. Distraidamente ela deu mais um passo para trás.

"Bom, isso é um começo."

"Droga, Edward. Para." –ela pediu.

"Parar o que?" –ele perguntou fingindo ignorância. Edward sabia que estava ultrapassando os limites de Bella. Sua face estava vermelha e ela não conseguia para de brincar com seus dedos. Uma voz dentro de sua mente dizia que essa não era uma boa maneira de resolver as coisas entres eles, mas nada disso dominava a carga elétrica no ar ou a força invisível que o fazia ir até ela. O que estivesse acontecendo, não podia negar.

"O que está fazendo."

"O que exatamente estou fazendo?"

"Eu não sei. Você ... você …" –Bella balbuciou tentando encontrar as palavras certas. Ele agora estava a centímetros dela. Algo estava no ar. Bella sentia isso e era perturbador saber que não conseguia controlar. Uma parte dela queria parar. Ela havia sentido assim na semana passada. Segundos depois , Bella esbarrou na pia atrás dela. Edward rapidamente aproveitou a oportunidade para encurtar a distância entre eles.

"Eu o que, Bella? Estou te incomodando? Tirando do sério?" –Edward disse rouco enquanto seu corpo pressionava o dela. Bella ofegou pelo contato. Parecia uma eternidade desde que tinha ficado tão perto de Edward, mas seu corpo reconheceu e respondeu imediatamente ao toque familiar. Bella sentiu um arrepio percorrer por todo seu corpo quando ele murmurou em seu ouvido. –"Não é isso que o idiota é bom? Não era isso que você gostava em nossas brigas?"

"Não se gabe." –ela murmurou. –"Eu não ..." –as palavras de Bella desapareceram em um gemido quando sentiu Edward mordiscar sua orelha. Por instinto, suas mãos agarraram firmemente os ombros dele.

Só bastou sentir o gosto dela para Edward perder completamente o controle. Ficar tão perto de Bella era intoxicante. Ele colocou um braço na cintura dela e a outra nos cabelos. A boca dele, em seguida deixou rastros de beijo no pescoço.

"Edward." –Bella murmurou. Ela sentia que estava derretendo contra ele enquanto Edward chupou um ponto sensível. _Eu não deveria estar fazendo isso, _ela repetiu para si. Nada estava resolvido. Edward escondeu certas coisas dela e havia fatos que ainda não sabia. Ela não o havia perdoado ou decidido que iria confiar novamente nele. Ele tinha acabado de chegar depois de uma semana sem comunicação, mas seu corpo não estava escutado. Ele estava pegando fogo e agora as mãos dele estavam em sua cintura e a puxando forte contra ele. Infelizmente, isso só fez seu desejo por ele, aumentar.

"Bella." –Edward murmurou. –"Eu quero você."

"Estou brava com você." –ela disse tentando lembrar o porque isso não poderia acontecer. A boca de Edward deslizou para área exposta de seu peito.

"Eu sei." –ele respondeu sem parar de beijá-la. Ela fechou os olhos quando sentiu as mãos dele debaixo de sua blusa. Edward acariciou a cintura dela antes de massagear seus seios, fazendo com Bella soltasse outro gemido.

"Isso não vai mudar nada." –Bella adicionou antes de deslizar as mãos dela debaixo da blusa dele. Ela pode sentir a pele quente e seus músculos através de seu toque.

"Eu sei." –Edward disse distraído. Antes que percebesse, ela tirou sua blusa e a dele. Edward em seguida, ergueu seu quadril e colocou sobre a superfície dura da pia. Suas mãos deslizaram pelas coxas antes de colocar as pernas dela em volta da sua cintura. Depois disso a puxou para mais perto dele.

A esta hora, a respiração de Bella estava irregular. A sensação da pele dele contra dela a fez arrepiar. Ela pareceu ficar mais quente quando Edward tirou seu sutiã e deixou beijos molhados em sua pele. Ele não perdeu tempo quando percebeu os seios completamente expostos de sua esposa. Bella jogou sua cabeça para trás enquanto ele e os beijou.

"Edward." –Bella gemeu. A massagem em seus seios e a fricção forte de seus quadris a fez sentir que iria explodir a qualquer segundo. E logo, explodiu. O intenso prazer se apoderou dela, fazendo-a apertar ainda mais suas pernas ao redor do quadril de Edward. Ele parou o que estava fazendo e a olhou.

"Eu te odeio." –ela murmurou sem ar depois de alguns segundos com os olhos lacrimejando. Edward sentiu seu coração vacilar por um momento. Ele conseguia perceber a batalha que ela estava tendo com ela mesma e a incerteza. Havia paixão e desejo em seu olhar, além de medo e vulnerabilidade. Ela o queria, mas ao mesmo tempo, não.

"E eu te amo." –Edward respondeu suave enquanto enxugava algumas lágrimas. –"Nós podemos parar, Bella. Não quero magoá-la novamente e muito menos forçá-la. Só me diga o que quer, que eu faço."

"Bella, você quer parar?" –ele perguntou depois de alguns minutos quando ela não respondeu. Bella desviou o olhar. Era isso. Ela tinha que tomar uma decisão. Bella podia afastá-lo e passar a noite chorando sozinha em seu quarto, como na ultima semana, ou ela poderia aceitar que ele estava tentando resolver a situação e ficar com ele. Eram duas escolhas diferentes que levariam a dois diferentes resultados. Qualquer um que escolhesse, não haveria mais volta.

"Bella?"

"Não." –ela disse depois de um minuto. Ela o olhou nos olhos. –"Não pare." –Bella envolveu seus braços no pescoço dele e o puxou para beijá-lo freneticamente e ardentemente.

* * *

**Oiii**

**Antes de mais nada gostaria de agradecer a todos os reviews e dizer que não vão precisar me matar! Rs! Afinal, cumpri o que eu prometi.****Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Hum e esse capitulo hein! Foi um pouco tenso, mas hott no final! Ed pegou Bella de jeito e ela não conseguiu resistir. Quem em sã consciência resistiria? Rs! A minha parte preferida foi o final, é claro! Rs.**

**E ai pra quando vocês querem o próximo capitulo? Amanhã, sabado, domingo? Rs! Eu acho que eu já sei a resposta.**

**Bjnhs**

**Dani**

**PS: desculpe por não responder nenhum comentário, prometo que compenso no próximo.**


	66. Chapter 66

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

* * *

.: Capitulo 66 :.

Bella permaneceu acordada na cama enquanto observava os raios de sol passando pela janela. Mais uma vez, seus pensamentos estavam confusos e incertos. Já estava tornando-se comum. Bella não conseguia lembrar a ultima vez que esteve certa sobre alguma coisa. Sua vida estava completamente um caos recentemente e não sabia se voltaria ao normal.

Tudo que ela lembrava era da chuva, dos raios e do vento que uivou a noite inteira. Isso até sentir o corpo quente e duro contra as suas costas. Logo, as memórias inundaram sua mente. Edward a encontrou. Eles conversaram, discutiram, jantaram e discutiram ainda mais. Bella esperava que tudo depois fosse um sonho, mas ela não era tão sortuda. Os corpos nus e os lençóis em torno deles atestavam isso.

Ela e Edward haviam brigado e ido ao limite. Ambos estavam nervosos e frustrados. Alguma hora entre seus nomes serem chamados e das palavras acaloradas, todos os sentimentos reprimidos se transformaram em paixão e desejo. De repente, a discussão que tiveram na semana passada não importou mais. A falta de comunicação na ultima semana não importou. O fato de ainda estar magoada não importou mais. Bella só podia se concentrar em como Edward a fazia sentir viva. Suas emoções podiam estar em conflito, mas seu corpo não. Ele reagiu quase que instantaneamente ao toque dele e pelo resto da noite foi dele.

Eles fizeram amor varias vezes. Algumas vezes selvagem. Outras vezes com carinho. Era como se estivessem separados por um ano e tivessem recuperando o tempo perdido. Bella, nem sequer conseguia pensar direito. Ela estava completamente imersa na onda de prazer e êxtase que não pensou nas conseqüências. Tudo que ela sabia, era que estava cansada da dor e da raiva que estava sentindo nos últimos sete dias. Ela não conseguia mais lidar com o vazio que a consumia. O coração de Bella estava machucado por uma semana e ela finalmente teve a oportunidade de mudar. Dar o que ele queria. Dar o que ele precisava. Edward.

Seus olhos verdes penetrantes viram sua alma. Suas palavras de carinho contra o seu ouvido e contra sua pele a fizeram desmoronar. Edward não disse apenas o quanto ela o amava e quanto sentia a falta dela, ele demonstrou e a satisfez de todas as maneiras possíveis. Bella mudou sua posição na cama e o sentiu apertar sua cintura por instinto. Mesmo quando estava dormindo ele estava conectado a ela.

Ficar fisicamente e emocionalmente com ele na noite passada estava tornando tudo mais difícil agora. Ela nunca conseguiria separar as duas coisas. Bella se deixou levar pelo amor que sempre existiu quando estavam juntos. A barreira que ela tinha construído desabou. Isso a assustava. Bella não tinha idéia do que fazer. Seu coração ansiava em perdoá-lo. Depois de tudo, ele a encontrou, explicou tudo e se desculpou. A razão do outro lado, estava gritando para manter a distância e não ceder. Ela não suportaria a dor novamente.

Minutos depois Bella decidiu ir até o lago. Ela realmente precisava clarear sua mente e processar tudo que havia acontecido nas ultimas vinte quatro horas e não conseguiria presa nos braços de Edward. Bella então saiu lentamente da cama e assim que encontrou suas roupas no chão, colocou. Com um ultimo olhar em Edward, Bella saiu.

Demorou cinco minutos para que chegasse no parque. As ondas do lago estavam um pouco maiores e irregulares por causa da tempestade da noite passada. Entretanto, o sol estava brilhando e a temperatura estava confortável. Era o que importava para ele no momento. Bella então caminhou até o parapeito e se inclinou. Ela fechou os olhos, escutou as ondas e sentiu os raios solares sobre sua pele. Não resolvia seus problemas, mas certamente a fazia sentir bem melhor.

"Uau." –ela escutou uma voz rouca comentar minutos depois. Bella abriu os olhos e se virou para ver Edward parado, olhando para o lago.

"Eu pensei que você estivesse dormindo." –Bella disse.

"Eu estava até sentir que você sair." –ele respondeu. –"Você sabe que não consigo dormir sem você." –Bella sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo pelas suas palavras. Ela então voltou a olhar o lago. Não demorou muito para Edward sentar ao seu lado. Ela sentiu borboletas no estomago enquanto ele tocou levemente o braço dela.

"Você veio aqui todos os dias?" –Edward perguntou.

"Só nos últimos dias." –ela respondeu. –"Me ajuda a me acalmar." - Edward acenou antes de voltar sua atenção para a água. Ele, também, podia sentir a atmosfera de tranqüilidade. Era uma boa mudança de toda aquela sensação de angustia que estava sentindo ultimamente.

"É ruim que não temos algo assim perto do nosso apartamento." –Edward disse depois um tempo. Bella o olhou curiosa.

"Você se mudou?"

"Sim, Emmet e Jasper me ajudaram com tudo e eu até fiquei surpreso que eles me ajudaram até o fim, já que não estava bem humorado."

"Porque?" –Bella perguntou olhando para as ondas. Edward sabia que de alguma forma ela sabia a resposta. Ela só queria escutá-lo dizer e ele não se importou. Ontem a noite, ele finalmente ficou com Bella novamente e mostrou o quanto a amava. Ela pode não ter dito que o amava, mas ele sentiu. Estava escrito nos olhos dela. Uma parte de Bella queria desesperadamente confiar nele novamente. E Edward queria isso, então se ela precisava de uma confirmação agora, ele daria.

"Porque eu fui um completo idiota com minha esposa e acabei a afastando." –ele respondeu. –"Eu a queria comigo. É nosso lugar e ela deveria estar lá."

"Ela também queria estar lá." –Bella comentou suave ainda não o olhando.

"Eu não desfiz nada ainda. Eu não consegui achar nada. Ela sempre foi organizada e cuidava dessas coisas. Eu fiquei completamente perdido sem ela."

"Isso é ruim." –ela murmurou.

"Muito, eu não sabia o que fazer ou como encontrá-la. Emmet, Rosalie, Alice e Jasper me ajudaram."

"Eu pensei que eles não sabiam o que estava acontecendo." –Bella disse.

"A principio não, mas eles desconfiavam que algo estava errado. Alice e Rosalie estavam muito desconfiados e me confrontaram e no fim acabei contando a verdade."

"Como eles reagiram?"

"Eu pensei que eles fossem me matar, especialmente Alice."

"Essa é a Alice." –Bella disse com um sorriso. Ela podia imaginar como suas amigas ficaram.

"No fim, eles concordaram em me ajudar a te encontrar. Todos estavam com saudades de você, também." –Edward disse. Ele a viu começar a brincar com sua mão.

"Como você conseguiu me encontrar?" –ela perguntou. Bella não havia dito a ninguém onde ela estava e Edward não sabia muito da família dela também. Ela ainda achava difícil de acreditar que ele estava realmente ali perto dela.

"Carmen me ligou." –Edward respondeu.

"O que?" –Bella perguntou surpresa enquanto o olhava. –"Ela não faria isso." –Carmen sabia como ela sofreu durante a semana. Porque sua prima ligaria para Edward quando ela sabia que ele era fonte de todo seu sofrimento?

"Ela fez." –Edward confirmou.

"Porquê?" –Bella murmurou. Ela não sabia se estava chateada ou aliviada pelo que sua prima fez.

"Porque ela estava preocupada com você e queria ajudá-la." –ele explicou.

"Ela não tinha o direito de fazer isso." –Bella respondeu irritada e foi assim que entendeu o porque da sua prima não estar atendendo ao telefone. Carmen provavelmente sabia que o que tinha feito chatearia sua prima. Bella não ficaria surpresa se a viagem de negócios que Eleazar e Carmen planejaram 'antecipadamente' era completamente falsa. Ela só precisava de uma desculpa. –"Eu não acredito que ela me enganou."

"Bella, ela não te enganou." –Edward disse.

"Claro que sim. Ligar para o homem que me magoou e dizer onde eu estava não ajudou em nada." –ela argumentou. –"Na verdade, só piorou a situação."

"Como você pode achar que é ruim nós finalmente conversar e fazer amor?" –ele desafiou. –"Você prefere não conseguir dormir ou comer? Você acha mesmo que chorar todos os dias e não resolver tudo é melhor?"

"Não começa, Edward. Você não tem idéia do que está falando." –Bella disse.

"Na verdade, Bella, eu sei."

"Não, não sabe." –ela gritou. –"Eu não ligo para o que Carmen disse. Você ainda não sabe o que eu passei essa semana."

"Então me diga." –ele pediu. Edward sabia que ela tinha entrado em um beco sem saída. Tudo que Carmen disse sobre o sofrimento de Bella estava para explodir. A única coisa que ele podia fazer era se preparar e esperar que isso a libertasse no final. –"Desabafe, Bella."

"Edward." –ela começou a protestar.

"Bella, só diga o quer falar." –ele insistiu. –"Eu preciso saber como você se sente. Não importa o que seja, só me diga."

"Certo, tudo bem. Você partiu meu coração, Edward! É isso que você quer escutar!" –ela disse com olhos marejados em lágrimas. –"Eu passei a semana inteira imaginando o que eu fiz de errado. Imaginando porque você não me amava ou não confiava em mim o suficiente para desabafar. Eu estava acabada por falhar como esposa. Eu não fiz nada além de te amar e de apoiar. Eu dei meu corpo, meu coração e minha alma a você."

"Eu terminei uma amizade de dezesseis anos, concordei em me mudar para sua cidade e lidar com todos os seus problemas familiares, porque eu acreditei que tudo que tínhamos era real. Eu pensei que teríamos nosso para sempre e escutá-lo dizer que você era um caso de caridade para mim e que nosso casamento era um erro quase me matou." –suas lagrimas estavam incontroláveis, mas mesmo assim ela tentou se segurar. Ela esperou uma semana para contar tudo isso a ele e uma vez que tinha começado, não iria mais parar.

"Acredite que eu te amo, caso contrário não estaria aqui."

"Eu sei que você me ama, Edward, mas ainda me magoa saber que você mentiu e que você escondeu coisas de mim tão facilmente. É como se tivesse uma parte sua que eu nunca vou alcançar." –ela disse. –"Como esse casamento vai dar certo se não formos completamente honestos?"

"Bella …" –ele começou a dizer enquanto caminhava para perto dela.

"Eu não suportarei passar por isso mais uma vez, Edward." –ela soluçou enquanto deu passo para trás. Se Edward a tocasse agora, provavelmente cederia. Ela finalmente contou tudo porque estava chateada e magoada. Suas emoções estavam expostas e todas as suas defesas ruindo. Bella não tinha certeza se conseguiria negá-lo por muito tempo.

"Você não vai." –Edward declarou enquanto se aproximava. Em resposta, Bella deu um passo para trás. –"Bella, eu sei que dessa vez eu estraguei tudo. Não contar nada a você foi a coisa mais estúpida que eu já fiz e eu sinto muito por isso. Eu não gosto de esconder as coisas de você e ao contrário do que pensa, não é fácil para mim fazer isso. Eu quero te contar tudo."

"E o que está te impedindo?" –Bella perguntou.

"Honestamente, é porque eu quero te proteger. Como eu disse ontem, eu não quero que você se afunde nos meus problemas familiares e se eu te envolver, você vai sofrer por causa deles.

"Edward, você é meu marido. Claro que vai me afetar, se você estiver triste ou magoado, eu também vou sentir. Assim como você sente quando estou chateada com alguma coisa."

"Eu sei disso agora." –Edward respondeu enquanto deu um passo até ela. Dessa vez, ele ficou aliviado por ver que ela não se afastou. –"Bella, eu nunca quis te magoar ou fazer você pensar que você não é suficiente. Na verdade, é o oposto. Você é uma esposa maravilhosa e você já fez tanto por mim. Eu queria desesperadamente ser um bom marido e te fazer feliz, como você me faz."

Nesse momento, Bella sentiu seu coração bater mais forte enquanto toda sua dor e tristeza começaram a dissipar. Edward tinha errado feio e isso não poderia ser negado, mas ele estava se responsabilizado pelos seus atos e o mais importante lutando por ela e pelo seu casamento. Era tudo que ela precisava escutar. Bella não concordava com o que ele tinha feito, mas percebeu que ele estava realmente preocupado com ela e que ele queria a manter segura.

Ela também pode ver o quanto tudo isso o afetou. Bella não imaginava, mas ele também estava sofrendo. Não foi fácil para ele esconder tudo o que ele estava sentindo. Antes de tudo isso acontecer, Bella presenciou os problemas familiares de Edward e como o afligia. Ele como de costume, tentava se manter forte, mas havia horas que essa barreira que tinha construído desmoronava. Bella sempre ficava triste em vê-lo tão chateado e sobrecarregado. Edward muitas vezes dizia a Bella como ela era a única coisa boa na vida dele.

Apesar da decisão dele não ter sido a melhor, ela entendia agora como ele tinha a necessidade de preservar a única coisa que trazia felicidade. Até mesmo ontem a noite, ela sentiu a possessividade e vulnerabilidade quando estavam fazendo amor. Era como se ele tivesse medo que ela fosse desaparecer entre seus dedos e enquanto ele estava parado a sua frente, o medo de perdê-la ficou ainda mais evidente. Bella percebeu que o arrependimento estava consumindo Edward e havia um certo desespero para que ela pudesse ver que ele realmente estava arrependido e que ele não queria nada além do que uma segunda chance.

"Bella, por favor, diga alguma coisa." –Edward disse quando ela continuava parada e chorando. Bella o olhou com seus olhos marejados em lagrimas e sentiu que o desejo de perdoá-lo estava ficando cada vez mais forte. Ela pensou em todos os momentos de seu casamento. Não foi fácil. Eles enfrentaram muitas coisas juntos e Edward provou o quanto a amava. Bella não poderia pedir nada mais. Ele a amava e a apoiava além de ser um ótimo marido. Era isso que importava.

"Não esconda mais nada de mim." –ela disse antes de diminuir a distância entre eles. Antes que Edward percebesse, Bella o abraçou forte. Ele deixou vários beijos na bochecha e na testa.

"Eu prometo. Eu te amo tanto, Bella." –ele proclamou. –"Eu faria qualquer coisa por você."

"Eu sei." –Bella disse enquanto se afastava um pouco para olhá-lo nos olhos. Verdes encontram o castanho e ela sentiu que todos seus medos e duvidas dissiparam. Eles foram substituídos por uma onda de alivio e amor enquanto Edward se inclinava para capturar os lábios dela. Ao contrário dos beijos da noite passada que eram fugaz estes eram cheios de promessas. Bella gemeu quando a língua de Edward tocou seus lábios pedindo para entrar. Como sempre, seus toques sempre faziam suas pernas virarem um pudim.

"Eu realmente senti sua falta." –ela disse quando finalmente se separaram enquanto Edward secava o restante das lágrimas.

"Eu também." –Edward declarou. Bella sorriu antes puxá-lo para si.

"Isso significa que estou perdoado?" –ele murmurou entre beijos.

"Hum humm." –ela murmurou.

"E que você ainda me ama e que não vai anular o casamento." –ele adicionou.

"É claro que eu te amo." –ela disse sem ar depois que se afastou dele. –"Porquê você acha que faria isso?"

"Você tem certeza? Porque eu entenderia se você ..."

"Edward." –Bella interrompeu enquanto o olhava nos olhos. –"Eu te amo."

"Você confia em mim?" –Edward perguntou. Ele estava com medo da resposta, mas tinha que saber. Toda essa encrenca começou porque ele tinha mentido. Edward entenderia porque Bella não sabia em quem acreditar quando Tanya e Carlisle entraram em cena. Agora que ela sabia toda a história, será que toda confiança nele seria restaurada? Ou era algo que ele tinha perdido completamente? Uma coisa era perdoar, outra era esquecer.

"Eu confio em você, Edward." –Bella disse.

"Mas?" –Edward perguntou quando sentiu que ela queria acrescentar algo.

"Mas depois de tudo que aconteceu ..." –ela balbuciou.

"Você não confia." –ele completou sério.

"Não, eu confio." –Bella respondeu. Ela então ficou em silêncio enquanto imaginava como iria explicar tudo. –"A única razão por duvidar de você, era porque eu tinha ficado completamente a cegas, mas agora que você me contou tudo, eu entendo porque fez o que fez e porque conversou com Tanya. Além disso, eu acredito quando você disse que nada estava acontecendo. Eu realmente acredito, mas confiar em você é só a metade da batalhar. Eu preciso que confie em si mesmo, também."

"Você me disse que se sente como meu erro." –Bella o lembrou. –"Isso não é verdade. Você me ajudou tanto. Você deu uma lição em Jacob e me apoiou enquanto eu resolvia as coisas com Mike. Você me ensinou a relaxar e apenas se divertir. Digo, quem me convenceria a transar no meio da biblioteca?"

"Foi muito bom." –ele riu. Bella revirou os olhos enquanto ela sentiu que ficava vermelha.

"O que eu quero dizer é você sempre foi um bom marido. Você não é um caso de caridade mim. Eu sempre te disse que seus problemas são meus problemas e eu quero te ajudar porque eu te amo, não porque tenho pena. Eu quero que nós enfrentemos os problemas juntos e não sentir vergonha em conversar sobre eles. Certo?"

"Certo." –Edward respondeu. Ele então se inclinou para beijá-la carinhosamente. Ele sentiu como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de suas costas pelas palavras dela.

"Ah, antes que eu esqueça, eu também preciso me desculpar." –Bella disse quando se separaram. Por mais que estivesse brava pelo que aconteceu, ela sabia que também era sua culpa.

"Pelo que?" –Edward perguntou confuso. –"Bella, eu que estraguei tudo."

"Bom, eu também não fui perfeita. Desculpe-me por sair tão de repente."

"Bella, você estava magoada e tinha todo direito."

"Eu sei, mas você estava certo. Eu poderia ao menos avisá-lo de que eu estava bem." –ela disse. –"Se eu tivesse ligado, teríamos resolvido essa situação logo. Eu estava ... estava tão chateada, mas também orgulho bateu forte. Especialmente ontem a noite. Não deveria ter te xingado e ter dito que te odiava. Você estava sendo honesto comigo e me dizendo como estava se sentindo. Foi muito errado."

"Bom, me desculpe por ter te xingado também." –Edward disse. –"Não ajudou em nada."

"Eu mereci depois do que eu disse. Sinto muito. Você pode me perdoar?" –Bella perguntou. Edward sorriu enquanto acenava positivamente.

"Claro que eu posso." –ele murmurou antes inclinar para beijá-la.

"Obrigada."

"Embora …" –Edward começou com um brilho travesso nos olhos uma vez que se separaram. " ... tenho que admitir que você me xingar não foi tão ruim. Foi até excitante. Parecia os velhos tempos."

"Edward!" –Bella disse antes de bater no braço dele. Essa era a ultima coisa que ela esperava que ele dissesse.

"O que?" –ele sorriu torto. –"Você é tão sexy quando está brava."

"Você está sempre assim excitado?" –ela brincou.

"Somente quando você está por perto, Srta Cullen." –ele declarou. Bella sentiu corar enquanto seu coração acelerava. O charme dele nunca deixou de afetá-la.

"Diz de novo." –ela pediu. Depois de uma semana, literamente parecia musica para seus ouvidos. Edward sorriu para beijá-la.

"Srta. Cullen, Srta. Cullen, Srta. Cullen ..." –ele repetiu entre beijos.

"Hum, você é tão sexy quando fala desse jeito." –ela provocou. Edward sorriu torto contra os lábios dela enquanto a abraçava mais forte. Os beijos carinhosos estavam esquentando e quando eles se afastaram, Bella percebeu que algumas pessoas estavam caminhando no parque.

"Hum ... talvez você queira continuar isso em casa?" –Bella propôs flertando. Mais uma vez, o sorriso apareceu em sua face.

"Mostre o caminho, Bella."

* * *

"Você está com fome?" –Bella perguntou enquanto sentiu seu estomago roncar pela quinta vez em dez minutos.

"Só de você." –Edward murmurou enquanto rolava em cima dela e deixava beijos no pescoço de sua esposa.

"Estou falando sério. Já estamos na cama há muito tempo." –ela disse enquanto fechava seus olhos. Desde que eles fizeram as pazes na manhã de ontem, quase não saíram do quarto. Eles estavam completamente satisfeitos em ficar na cama, passar o tempo e fazer amor. Foi bem melhor do que a noite quando eles não tinham se acertado. Bella pode relaxar e curtir Edward sem todo aquele drama.

"Nós estamos ocupados."

"Mas nós ..." –ela balbuciou quando ele chupou um lugar sensivel.

"Você estava dizendo?" –Bella abriu os olhos para ver o sorriso torto na face dele.

"Você se acha tão bom né?"

"Eu não acho. Eu sou." –ele disse provocando.

"Você é muito convencido." –ela riu antes de passar seus dedos pelos bíceps de Edward. –"Eu acho que é boa coisa eu achar que é incrivelmente sexy."

"Você acha, hã?" –ele perguntou rouco enquanto se aproximava da face dela. Bella acenou enquanto passava sua língua no lábio. Quase que instantaneamente, ela viu os olhos dele escurecer. Não demorou muito para Edward diminuir a distância entre eles e capturar os lábios dela em um beijo apaixonado.

"Eu senti tanta sua falta." –ele murmurou entre beijos. –"Não me deixe mais."

"Não vou a nenhum lugar." –ela respondeu. Edward a abraçou forte enquanto o beijo ficava mais quente. Depois de uma semana separados, Edward não conseguia ter o suficiente dela. Ele esteve tão perto de perdê-la que não sabia se conseguiria deixá-la sair depois disso.

"Eu te amo." –ele disse sem ar enquanto a olhava nos olhos. Bella sentiu seu coração acelerar e seus olhos lacrimejarem. Ela iria dizer o mesmo para ele quando sentiu seu estomago roncar bem alto.

"Ai, desculpe." –Bella disse. Ela já imaginou que estava vermelha como um tomate. Seu marido estava tentando ter um momento e ela arruinou. Isso é tão atraente, ela pensou seca. Estomago estúpido!

"Tudo bem." –Edward disse rindo. Ele então acariciou a bochecha corada. –"Eu acho que temos que sair da cama agora. Não quero que morra de fome."

"Só para constar, eu te amo, também." –ela respondeu e o beijou carinhosamente. –"Mas eu estou faminta." –Edward sorriu torto antes de levantar e sair da cama. Ele procurou algo para vestir em sua mochila. Edward acabou colocando uma boxer, uma bermuda e uma camiseta. Já Bella, vestiu seu confortável shorts e uma blusa de alcinha azul. Ela acabou os guiando para a cozinha e quando chegou carranqueou. Os pratos e a velas da outra noite ainda estavam lá. Entre brigas, sexo antes de fazer as pazes, fazer as pazes, e sexo depois de fazer as pazes, eles nem tiveram a chance de limpar tudo.

"Que bagunça." –Bella comentou. Ela tinha que ter certeza que a cozinha estaria impecável antes que Carmen e Eleazar voltassem naquela tarde. Sua prima era maníaca compulsiva por limpeza.

"Que tal você fazer o almoço enquanto eu limpo tudo?" –Edward propôs.

"Tem certeza?"

"Claro, além do mais, nós dois sabemos que queimaria a casa se eu tentasse cozinhar alguma coisa." –ele brincou.

"Você tem razão." –Bella riu. –"Então o que você quer?"

"Eu estava pensando em panqueca de chocolate com calda de chocolate." –Edward declarou.

* * *

"Hum, você está ficando cada vez mais sexy." –ela disse antes de beijá-lo. Edward sorriu torto contra os lábios e carranqueou quando Bella se afastou.

"Digo o mesmo a você." –ele retorquiu. Edward então deu um tapa na bunda de Bella enquanto ela caminhava. Bella guinchou um pouco antes de rir e mexer sua cabeça. Edward sorriu ainda mais enquanto ele começava a lavar os pratos. misturar os ingredientes. Minutos mais tarde, arrumou a mesa e depois olhou para Bella. Ela estava ocupada fazendo outra panqueca enquanto mordia seus lábios, concentrada.

"No que está pensando?" –Edward perguntou enquanto ele a abraçava por trás. Bella se apoio no corpo dele e respirou fundo.

"Tanya." –ela respondeu.

"Porque?" –ele perguntou franzindo a testa.

"Bom, eu estava ollhando a frigideira e imaginando o quanto eu gostaria de batê-la com isso." –Bella comentou. Edward riu.

"Muito bom, Bella." –ele brincou. Bella sorriu, mas logo ficou séria.

"Sabe, é que ela causou tantos problemas e quando voltarmos para Chicago no próximo semestre, ela vai ser ainda mais cobra e já que eu estou brava, não acho que resistiria a vontade de bater nela e em Lauren. Vai ter tantos problemas." –Bella teve que engolir muita coisa e quase perdeu seu marido por causa delas. Bella não iria deixar barato se elas se intrometessem novamente. Ela não estava nem afim de mais drama em sua vida.

"Você não precisa se preocupar com isso." –Edward assegurou. Bella o olhou curioso.

"Como assim?"

"Dias atrás depois que você saiu de casa, Tanya me ligou. Eu disse a ela poucas e boas sobre o que ela falou de você."

"Espera, você não disse que eu escutei, certo?"

"Não, eu não queria dar a satisfação a ela." –Edward respondeu. Bella suspirou aliviada. Ela não queria que Lauren e Tanya soubessem o que ela tinha escutado. Quando o assunto era as duas biscates, ela só queria que as duas a vissem o quanto ela era forte.

"Que bom."

"Eu também disse que se ela e Lauren aprontassem, Alice as tiraria do desfile do ano que vem."

"Mas ela não ..."

"Eu conversei com Alice e ela disse que não haveria problemas se elas dificultassem as coisas para nós." –Edward explicou. –"Além disso, Alice não suporta as duas."

"Isso foi bem inteligente." –ela elogiou.

"Mas se você ainda quiser dar um tapa em Tanya, sou a favor. Eu acho bem sexy." –Bella não disse nada apenas revirou os olhos e voltou a cozinhar as panquecas.

"Falando na Alice, eu vou ligar mais tarde para ela." –Bella disse assim que terminou. –"Tenho certeza que ela e os outros querem saber se estou viva e se as coisas entre nós estão resolvidas."

"Essa é uma boa idéia, já que ela disse que não tira a corda do meu pescoço até você me aceitar de volta." –ele disse. Bella riu enquanto colocava o rato de panqueca na mesa.

"Nós vamos tirar a corda do seu pescoço." –Bella disse enquanto se sentava. Edward fez o mesmo. –"Mas, primeiro, temos que lidar com coisas mais importantes."

"E o que seria?" –Edward perguntou curioso. Bella sorriu largamente.

"Onde está a calda de chocolate?"

"Eu amo esse seriado."-Bella declarou.

"Eu também." –Edward concordou. Era tarde naquela noite e o casal estava assistindo alguns episódios de _Friends_. Bella e Edward tinham acabado de falar com seus amigos. Alice quase os deixou surdos quando escutou a voz de Bella no telefone. Eles estavam no restaurante dos Clearwater se divertindo, foi quando Bella teve um ataque de pânico quando percebeu que deveria ter começado a trabalhar há alguns dias atrás, mas Alice disse que conversou com Seth sobre a situação e ele disse que não havia problemas. O trabalho de Edward no hospital só começava na próxima semana, então estava tudo bem para ele.

Depois de seu pequeno surto, Alice e Rosalie praticamente imploraram por detalhes de como Edward se desculpou e sobre a reconciliação. Bella ficou no telefone por três longas horas enquanto Edward ficou na sala assistindo jogo de baseball. Por mais que adorasse seus amigos, ela ficou aliviada quando desligou o telefone. Ela foi imediatamente para sala e aninhou-se em Edward no sofá. Nenhum dos dois se mexeu desde então.

"Sabe, eu nunca reparei antes, mas o jeito do Emmet as vezes lembra o Joey, não

acha?"

"Acho que um pouco." –Edward disse.

"Bom, eu acho que parece muito." –ela reforçou. Edward apenas sorriu e inclinou para beijá-la. Ele então começou a passar a mão nas coxas dela que estavam em seu colo. Bella o abraçou mais forte enquanto ela levantava sua cabeça para beijar o pescoço dele. Edward sentiu sua respiração ficar mais irregular.

"Bella." –ele gemeu quando sentiu os dentes dela em sua pele. O seriado foi esquecido, Edward a puxou para mais perto e a beijou faminto enquanto massageava as coxas. Não demorou muito para ele perceber a pele de sua esposa esquentar como a dele. Ele a deitou no sofá e ficou sobre ela. Bella apertou suas pernas na cintura dele enquanto ele apertava suas coxas. Ela estava começando a perder todo o senso. Ele era tão intoxicante e Bella queria se perder no toque dele.

"Esse sofa não foi batizado ainda, só para vocês saberem." –uma voz disse. Edward e Bella se afastaram e sentaram rapidamente para ver Carmen e Eleazar na frente da porta com sorriso divertido estampado nos rostos deles. Bella logo sentiu corar e imaginou como ela e Edward pareciam nesse momento. Ela pensou em um casal de adolescentes tarados sendo pegos se agarrando pelos pais.

"Desculpe. Nós estávamos ... hum …" –Bella gaguejou procurando palavras.

"Aproveitando o tempo perdido?" –Carmen completou.

"Basicamente." –Edward sorriu torto. Bella deu uma cotovelada nele antes de revirar a cabeça. –"O que foi?" –ele perguntou inocente.

Eleazar riu antes de falar. –"É bom te ver de novo, Edward."

"Digo o mesmo." –Edward respondeu enquanto se levantou para cumprimentá-lo. Bella também se levantou e caminhou até Carmen, que de repente, parecia um pouco nervosa.

"Certo, antes de você me matar, só me escuta." –Carmen começou. –"Eu sei que você está furiosa por eu ter ligado para Edward, mas eu estava preocupada. Você parecia tão perdida e depressiva e eu queria muito ajudá-la. Então liguei para Edward, gritei com ele por uns vinte minutos por ele ter sido tão idiota com você, o deixei contar a versão dele e depois finalmente dei nosso endereço quando ele me disse que queria explicar tudo para você."

"Carmen …" –ela começou a dizer.

"Eu e Eleazar inventamos essa viagem de negócios. Desculpe por mentir para você, mas eu sabia que você e Edward tinham que estar sozinhos para resolver tudo. Quando duas pessoas amam desse jeito, elas devem lutar por isso. Eu só queria te ver feliz e eu sei que estava com Edward, então pensei ..."

"Carmen." –Bella tentou interromper sua prima.

" ... que era um boa idéia ele vir até aqui. Eu te amo e lembre que estou carregando sua priminha, se você machucá-la ..."

"Carmen!" –Bella riu. Sua a prima parou a frase no meio com uma expressão perplexa. Bella apenas sorriu antes de abraçá-la. –"Eu não vou te matar."

"Não?"

"Nao." –Bella disse se afastando. –"Embora eu pensei quando Edward me contou." –ela brincou. –"Estou feliz que disse a ele onde estava. Eu estava péssima antes e nós nos acertamos. Agora eu tenho meu marido de volta e não poderia estar mais feliz. Então obrigada e eu também te amo, priminha."

"De nada." –Bella respondeu aliviada. Um segundo depois, seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar.

"Ai, Carmen, não chore." –Bella disse enquanto a abraçava.

"São os hormônios." –Eleazar informou. Bella viu que Edward e Eleazar estavam as observando.

"Cala boca, Elezar." –Carmen disse.

"Viu."

"Então você vai ter uma menina?" –Edward perguntou.

"Sim." –Eleazar disse orgulhoso.

"Parabéns."

"Isso é ótimo, Carmen." –Bella disse.

"Eu sei, Eleazar não queria saber, mas eu acabei o convencendo para irmos no médico ontem." –ela respondeu.

"Estou tão feliz por você."

"Tem mais ainda." –Carmen disse.

"O que?" –Carmen olhou Eleazar que acenou. Bella e Edward trocaram olhares curiosos.

"Nós queremos que você seja a madrinha." –Carmen declarou.

"Seria uma honra." –Bella disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Que bom." –Carmen disse enquanto a abraçava mais uma vez. Bella fez o mesmo com Eleazar.

"Serío, muito obrigada." –Bella disse enquanto olhava os dois. Ela então sentiu os braços de Edward em volta dela. –"Por tudo."

"Somos da familia. É isso que fazemos." –Carmen respondeu.

"Bom, porque não vamos dar uma volta enquanto eles se ajeitam?" –Edward propôs. Ele imaginou que Bella precisaria de ar depois de tanta emoção. Além do mais, estava esperando desde da semana passada para dar o presente de Bella e queria que os dois estivessem sozinhos.

"Seria bom." –Bella disse enquanto secava seus olhos. Ela deu um ultimo abraço em Carmen antes de subir para trocar de roupa. Depois, eles desceram as escadas para ir ao parque. O sol iria se por em breve e Bella estava ansiosa para Edward ver a paisagem. Minutos depois eles chegaram. Ela olhou o lago e sentiu borboletas no seu estomago quando Edward a abraçou por trás.

"Eu vou sentir falta desse lugar." –Bella murmurou passando seus dedos no braço dele. Amanhã a tarde iriam voltar para Forks. Bella mal conseguia conter sua ansiedade para ver o apartamento, mas ao mesmo tempo iria ser difícil deixar esse lugar que a deixou tão calma quando Edward estava longe. Além de ter sido nesse lugar que tinham feito as pazes.

"Eu também." –Edward murmurou beijando sua bochecha. –"Me lembra do lugar que casamos."

"É mesmo." –Bella concordou.

"Sabe, com tudo isso que aconteceu, eu não tive a chance de te dar seu presente de aniversário de casamento." –Edward informou.

"Eu tenho você. Esse é meu presente."

"Mas eu pensei em algo mais." –Edward foi até seu bolso e pego o anel.

"Minha aliança." –Bella murmurou. Ela sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas enquanto olhava admirada. Seu dedo ficou tão vazio e incompleto sem ela. Ela então o olhou. –"Se você não parar, vou chorar de novo." –ela provocou.

"Esse não é meu presente." –Edward disse. Bella o ollhou perplexa. –"Isso é." –Bella engasgou quando o viu respirar fundo, ajoelhar e segurar sua mão esquerda.

"Edward, o que você está ...."

"Bella, desde momento que eu te conheci, você me deixou maluco. Nós brigávamos constantemente e sempre fomos teimosos. Eu nunca conheci uma mulher que me desafiasse e que irritasse tanto, isso incluindo Rosalie e Alice. Nós éramos opostos e se alguém dissesse que você era a mulher certa para mim e o amor da minha vida, eu provavelmente diria que eles estavam loucos." –Bella sorriu e revirou a cabeça, sabendo que pensaria a mesma coisa.

Edward segurou mais firme a mão dela antes de continuar. –"Mas você é. Depois que nos casamos e começamos a morar juntos, eu pude te conhecer melhor. Você é esforçada, honesta, carinhosa, linda, excelente cozinheira e comedora de cereal com calda de chocolate. Isabella Swan, eu me apaixonei por você antes mesmo de eu perceber e depois de um ano, eu ainda sou extremante apaixonado."

"Edward, eu …" Bella começou a dizer, mas ele continuou.

"E também depois de um ano, apesar de você não dizer nada, eu sei que você ainda deseja ter o casamento dos seus sonhos. Aquele com uma igreja enorme e vestindo um vestido maravilhoso. Um que inclui madrinha, padrinho e todas as pessoas que você ama."

"Edward, eu não preciso de tudo isso." –Bella disse. Ele estava certo quando disse que sempre desejou uma cerimônia de casamento, mas isso não era tudo. –"Se eu tiver você, serei feliz."

"Você pode não precisar, mas você merece." –Edward proclamou. –"Eu quero que todos vejam o quanto eu te amo. Eu quero que você tenha o casamento dos seus sonhos e eu quero que nós dois estejamos sóbrios dessa vez."

"Edward …" –ela disse enquanto lágrimas caiam de seus olhos.

"Então, Isabella Swan Cullen o que me diz? Você quer casar comigo na frente de todos os nossos amigos e parentes?" –Edward propôs. Ele sentiu seu coração martelar em seu peito enquanto esperava uma resposta. Ele nunca imaginou que poderia ficar tão nervoso em toda a sua vida.

"Sim." –Bella respondeu segundos depois com um sorriso. Mais lágrimas caíram pela sua bochecha enquanto Edward colocava o anel em seu dedo. Ela então o ajudou a levantar e o beijou apaixonadamente. Bella estava tão feliz que pensou que iria entrar em combustão, foi então que ela lembrou de algo.

"Espera, como vamos pagar?" –ela perguntou depois.

"Vamos encontrar um jeito." –ele assegurou.

"Mas …"

"Bella, não se preocupe com isso agora, de um jeito de outro isso vai acontecer." –Edward proclamou enquanto secava o restante das lágrimas. –"Eu prometo." –Bella o olhou antes de acenar positivamente.

"Eu te amo tanto." –ela disse acariciando a bochecha dele. Ela não acreditava que ele havia a pedido em casamento mais uma vez. Era literalmente um sonho se tornando realidade. Bella então o beijou ardentemente.

"Eu também te amo." –Edward respondeu. –"Feliz Aniversário, Bella."

Bella sorriu e o beijou novamente. –"Feliz aniversário, Edward."

* * *

**Oiii**

**Como muitos pediram, estou postando hoje. Só quero avisar que o próximo capitulo vai demorar um pouquinho porque nem comecei a escrever, então só peço um pouquinho de paciência. Vou tentar postar o mais breve possível. **

**E ai e esse pedido de casamento de Edward? Nossa, eu estou emocionada porque acabei de reler! Eu quero um homem desses para mim! RS! **

**Carmen foi chegar bem na hora da pegação, isso é muito cruel. Só posso dizer uma coisa, coitadinho do Edward! RS!**

**E ai gostaram da reconciliação? Espero que sim!**

**Muuitooo obrigadoooo por todosss os reviews!**

**Isa Stream:** não pretendo matar ninguém, só deixá-la curiosa! Bella tinha que dar uma dura mesmo em Edward, caso contrário não teria graça. Afinal, duvido que alguém cederia tão fácil com orgulho ferido né?

**CahBigaiski: **A pegada de Edward foi cruel, quem em sã consciência resistiria? RS!

**IsabellaPC**: quem resistiria? Eu com certeza não! Esse homem é tudo de bom! RS! Fico super feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo.

**Inaclara**: não pretendo morrer tão cedo! RS! Ah, só quero deixá-la curiosa pelo próximo capitulo, será que isso é tão cruel assim?

**tatah (): **eu me pergunto todos os dias, que homem é esse? Eu quero um assim também!

**angel blue cullen**: o capitulo precisava ser um pouco tenso, porque Bella ainda estava furiosa com Edward. Infelizmente ou felizmente, ela acabou não resistindo a pegada de Edward. Afinal, quem resistiria?

**Sandra Santos:** calma, eles se resolveram nesse capitulo e nem precisou esperar muito. RS!

**CullenB:** não continuei onde parei, mas espero que tenha gostado do capitulo. Foi cheio de momentos cutes e ainda Edward se ajoelhando e pedindo Bella em casamento.

**Daniele (): **não precisou nem esperar muito! Eles já se acertaram nesse capitulo e com direito a pedido de casamento.

**bella marqe**: hum, pode ser tipo hoje! RS! Fico feliz que tenha gostado e muito obrigada pelo review!

**Polly (): **pode deixar que já postei o novo capitulo, agora é só esperar o próximo! RS! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo! ^^

**jessy pattinnson (): **certo, será que consegui segurar sua ansiedade? Espero que sim, porque postei bem cedo dessa vez. RS!

**Lize (): **nossa estou sem palavras pelos elogios, muito obrigada por todos eles! Fiquei super feliz! Eu adoro chuva, mas não quando tenho que trabalhar. Esquecendo essa parte chata, eu adoro o romantismo que ela trás! Toda essa explosão e serenidade! Bom, eu postei hoje e você vai conseguir estudar para sua prova! RS! Boa prova!

**Gabi-b**: ok, pedido atendido! Postei hoje mesmo e espero que tenha gostado do capitulo!

: eu particularmente gostei do jantar e o termino dele. RS! Todo clima de romantismo com a luz de velas, eles silenciosos, depois brigando e se agarrando. RS! Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Hoje tem mais sim, agora o próximo fico devendo.

**Mariana (): **morreu, voltou! RS! Conheceu algum Edward no caminho? Afinal, ele acha que está condenado! RS!

**-TT Cullen Black-** : eu não sou do mal! RS! Sério, estou muito fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic!

**Lariis star**: pedido atendido! Rs!

**MrSouza Cullen: **eu acho muito dificil alguém resistir àquele homem! Até que ele não precisou ralar muito, a noite deles já amansou Bella. RS!

**L. ():** a musica é bonita, mas eu achei uma que combina mais com o final do capitulo. Essa é linda e já escutei várias vezes. O nome é Last Request do Paolo Nutini (http:// letras .terra . com . BR /paolo-nutini/ 680177 ) Essa acho que combina mais!

**Nane! ():** é minha parte preferida do capitulo! A pegada! Que homem é esse? RS!

**Mari lP.**: eu também não resistiria, quem resistiria? É foi tensa a conversa mas era necessário, porque Bella estava furiosa, mas depois Edd a pegou de jeito e ela ficou toda calminha. Hahaha

**Elen C.: **Bella tinha que dar uma dura em Edward e mostrar que tem amor próprio. Se não fosse assim, iria ficar sem graça. Edward tinha que ter medo de perdê-la e ver o erro que fez. Obrigada pelo review!

**Laurenhay**: pode ser agora! Rs! Essa pegada foi tudo de bom né!

**Vou ficando por aqui.**

**Bjnhs,**

**Dani**


	67. Chapter 67

**COLLIDE**

Resumo: Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos por causa de um pequeno incidente? E&B, A&J, Em&R.

* * *

:: Epilogo ::

30 de Agosto de 2009

"_O que acha desse?"_

"_Eu não sei."_

"_Bella, está lindo. –Alice disse com um sorriso. –"Você será a garota mais bonita da festa, claro, que além de mim e de Rosalie."_

"_Eu concordo, está perfeito." –Rosalie adicionou._

"_Eu ainda não sei, é muito decotado." –Bella disse desconfortável. Por mais que estivesse agradecida que sua amiga de quarto estivesse a ajudando a se arrumar para a festa de hoje a noite, Bella não estava certa que o gosto dela era o mesmo. Ela só conhecia Alice por apenas um dia, mas podia dizer que ela era estilosa e segura de si para vestir roupas sexys. Bella, por sua vez, era mais conservadora e além do mais não era tão bonita e as vezes sentia-se estranha por vestir roupas desse tipo._

"_Bella é a semana dos calouros." –Rosalie disse. –"Primeiras impressões são tudo. Você já viu quantos garotos gostosos tem por ai? É a oportunidade perfeita para aumentar os números e com essa roupa, eu garanto que até o outono eles irão comer na palma da sua mão." –Bella deu uma olhada na blusinha preta e cinza nas mãos de Alice. Era bem bonito._ Que se dane. Estou na faculdade, é hora de aproveitar_._

"_Tudo bem." –Bella desistiu. –"Eu vou vesti-lo."_

"_E a calça skinny?" –Alice adicionou._

"_Claro."_

"_Ótimo!" –Alice exclamou._

"_Eu tenho um sapato maravilhoso para te emprestar." –Rosalie disse._

"_Ah, não, Rosalie, está tudo bem." –Bella protestou. Ela já estava sentindo-se mal por Alice emprestar a roupa pra festa de hoje a noite, mas a amiga emprestar as coisas dela também, era demais._

"_Bella, não se preocupe." –Rosalie assegurou. –"Vai ajudar no look."_

"_Rosalie tem razão." –Alice concordou.-"Agora chega de provar e vamos sair daqui. Vamos encontrar Jasper, Edward e Emmet daqui meia hora e ainda temos que nos maquiar."_

"_Quem é Emmet, Jasper e Edward?" –Bella perguntou confusa. _

"_Jasper é meu namorado, Emmet é namorado de Rosalie e Edward é nosso amigo e irmão de Emmet." –ela respondeu. –"Agora vamos nos arrumar." –Bella iria responder mas assim que viu o olhar de Alice e as mãos dela na cintura, desistiu. Ela suspirou antes de ir para o banheiro. Já era evidente que era impossível discutir com a morena baixinha._

_Após de quarenta e cinco minutos e depois de muitas discussões sobre os vários tons de batons e diferentes estilos de cabelo, Alice e Rosalie falaram que estavam prontas para saírem. As três foram para a festa no dormitório ao lado. Assim que entraram, Bella escutou a música alta e conversas. Algumas pessoas estavam no sofá e outras estavam na pista de dança. Também havia barris de chopp escondidos no canto direito e muitos estavam bebendo. _Isso é uma festa de faculdade, _Bella pensou_.

"_Você viu os meninos?" –Alice perguntou para Rosalie fazendo que Bella despertasse de seus pensamentos._

"_Ainda não." –ela respondeu._

"_Eu vou mandar uma mensagem de texto para Jasper__." –Alice respondeu pegando o celular._

"_Aonde eles estão?" –Rosalie perguntou depois de um minuto._

"_Jasper disse que eles estão no quarto perto do sofá." –ela respondeu. –"Ele está conversando com alguns colegas do time."_

"_Colegas de time?" –Bella perguntou curiosa._

"_Ele joga baseball com alguns caras aqui na universidade." –Alice informou. –"Vamos." –ela então as guiou para direção que Bella imaginou que Jasper estaria. Demorou menos de um minuto para o acharem._

"_Ei, Jazz."-Alice o cumprimentou enquanto beijava o loiro na boca._

"_Alice." –ele respondeu. –"Oi Rose."_

"_E ai beleza?" –Rosalie respondeu. Bella ficou ao lado delas parada enquanto escutava eles conversarem. Todos se conheciam e ela se sentiu mal por se intrometer. Bella começou a se virar para ir para outro lugar quando Alice pegou seu braço a e puxou de volta._

"_Não tão depressa." –ela riu. –"Eu quero te apresentar meu namorado Jasper. Japer essa é minha super tudo de bom colega de quarto, Bella."_

"_Prazer em conhecê-la, Bella." –Jasper disse com um sorriso e estendendo a mão_.

"_Prazer em conhecê-lo também." –Bella respondeu retribuindo o gesto. Ele parecia um cara bem legal._

"_Ah e esse é Emmet." –Jasper anunciou apontando para o cara sentado no sofá. Todos começaram a conversar mais uma vez e Bella sentiu-se meio por fora, mas não demorou muito para que Alice e os outros perguntassem da onde ela era e isso a fez sentir inclusa. Depois disso, tudo começou a fluir naturalmente entre eles e parecia que eram amigos há anos._

"_Não acredito." –Bella disse._

"_Sério." –Emmet disse. –"Eu também tive um cachorro chamado Wolf quando era criança."_

"_Isso é tão estranho." –Bella riu._

"_Muitos pensam o contrário." –ele disse._

"_Aparentemente." –ela respondeu com um sorriso._

"_O único bicho de estimação que eu tive foi um peixe chamado Nemo." –Jasper disse. –"Ele não comia muito." –todos riram e continuaram a conversaram até que Alice interrompeu._

"_Inacreditável." –ela disse._

"_O que foi?" –Rosalie perguntou. Alice não respondeu apenas fez um sinal a sua esquerda. Bella seguiu o olhar. A uns quinze passos de distância havia um homem alto, atlético e de cabelos castanho avermelhado em volta de muitas garotas que por sinal eram todas plastificadas e estavam bêbadas. As garotas estavam praticamente se jogando em cima dele e murmurando alguma coisa no ouvido dele que o fez sorrir. Ele não era assim difícil de admirar, na verdade ele era muito gostoso e baseado no jeito que ele estava comportando, imaginou que ele também sabia. _

"_Quem é ele?" –Bella perguntou não conseguindo parar de olhá-lo._

"_Esse é meu irmão, Edward." –Emmet respondeu._

"_O semestre mal começou e elas já estão se atirando nele." –Alice disse revirando a cabeça._

"_Parece que ele é um imã para vadias." –Rosalie brincou. __Bella as olhou perplexas. __Rosalie elaborou. –"Ele também joga baseball e ele é como se fosse a estrela."_

"_O que significa que elas estão louquinhas para tirar uma casquinha dele." –Alice adicionou. –"É tão nojento." –Bella olhou novamente para Edward e as garotas e tremeu. Uma delas estava com a calcinha aparecendo. _Uau, isso é tão elegante,_ Bella pensou sarcástica. Segundos depois, o olhar de Edward desviou das meninas para o sofá. Ele olhou para o grupo antes de olhá-la. Bella podia jurar que ela sentiu um frio na espinha enquanto os olhos verdes encarou os dela. Edward voltou sua atenção para as garotas e disse algo a elas que as fizeram a rir. Depois disso ele logo caminhou até eles. Demorou alguns segundos para que Bella percebesse. _

"_E ai, pessoal." –Edward cumprimentou assim que alcançou o grupo. Ele estava conversando com todos, mas para Bella estava claro que ele estava tentando flertar com ela. Ela percebeu Alice cutucá-la. Aparentemente, ela também havia percebido._

"_Oi, Edward." –Emmet respondeu. –"Eu estava imaginando a onde você foi." –ele então acenou para o grupo de garotas que ainda estavam enebriadas pelo charme de Edward. _

"_Algumas fãs." –ele sorriu. –"Não é minha culpa que sou irresistível." –Bella teve que lutar contra a vontade de revirar os olhos pelo sorriso 'encantador' que ele deu. Era como ela suspeitava. __O cara era convencido. _

"_De qualquer forma, essa é Bella." –Emmet apresentou. Bella sentiu-se desconfortável pelo olhar de sondagem. _

"_Essa é minha nova amiga e estamos dividindo o quarto." –Alice disse. _

"_Prazer em conhecê-la, Bella." –Edward disse enquanto estendia a mão para ela._

"_Prazer em conhecê-lo, também." –Bella respondeu educadamente. Ela sentiu um formigamento enquanto o cumprimentava, mas rapidamente afastou quando viu um sorriso arrogante formando no rosto dele._

"_Espero que você torça para mim no próximo jogo." –ele comentou. Serio, será que que esse cara consegue ser mais convencido? __Ela realmente odiava caras assim. _

"_Bom, eu não vou torcer apenas para você, mas para o time todo." –Bella esclareceu._

"_Vamos ver." –ele disse com um sorriso._

"_Eu não contaria com isso." –ela disse com um sorriso atrevido fazendo com que os outros rissem. Bella sorriu quando o percebeu carranquear. Aparentemente, o garanhão não estava acostumado com mulheres não caindo na lábia dele. A expressão carrancuda logo desapareceu e Edward sentou ao lado de Jasper._

"_Então Bella, da onde você é?" –Edward perguntou interrompendo completamente Rosalie._

"_Desculpe, Rosalie, você pode repetir?" –Bella perguntou o ignorando._

"_Eu disse que ..." –ela começou novamente._

"_Costa oeste? Costa leste?" –Edward perguntou._

"_Você vai ter que dizer mais uma vez, Rosalie." –Bella disse. Rose mal abriu a boca para responder e foi interrompida._

"_Você vai pelo menos responder?"_

"_Edward." –Jasper disse o repreendendo._

"_O que?" –ele respondeu inocente. –"Só estou fazendo uma pergunta."_

"_Bom, se você não tivesse interrompido Rosalie e esperasse até que ela falasse, então talvez respondesse." –Bella respondeu._

"_Ou você poderia parar de fazer uma tempestade em um copo d'água sobre isso e respondesse uma simples pergunta." –Edward respondeu._

"_Eu não estou fazendo tempestade num copo d'água." –Bella se defendeu. –"Eu só acho falta de respeito atrapalhar as pessoas enquanto elas falam."_

"_Bom, você certamente não tem problemas em falar mais baixo com elas." –ele disse._

"_Como assim?" –Bella perguntou. Ela era normalmente uma pessoa calma, mas esse cara estava o estressando._

"_Sabe de uma coisa eu vou pegar uma bebida." –Alice declarou. –"Quem vai comigo?"_

"_Só estou dizendo que você me conhece por cinco minutos e já está me dando lições de etiqueta." –Edward disse._

"_Não é etiqueta. Isso é educação." –ela esclareceu._

"_Bella, você quer cerveja, vinho ou qualquer outra coisa?" –Alice perguntou._

"_Não, obrigada. Eu não bebo."_

"_Você não bebe?" –Edward perguntou antes de sorrir. –"Você é uma daquelas garotas, certo?"_

"_Uma daquelas garotas?" –Bella perguntou enquanto cruzava o braço._

"_Alguém quer dançar?" –Rosalie propôs. –"Edward?"_

"_Agora, não, Rosalie." –ele respondeu enquanto olhava Bella. –"Você é daquelas garotas certinhas e que sempre segue as regras."_

"_Eu não ..." –Bella começou antes de Edward a cortar._

"_Eu aposto que você só tira notas boas, certo?"_

"_Sim, mas isso não significa que …"_

"_Eu sabia!"_

"_Vamos lá, por que nós todos ..." –Emmet começou mas Bella interrompeu._

"_Você não sabe de nada." –Bella argumentou. __Ela estava puta. __Quem ele pensava que era? –"Você é tão hipócrita! Para você está tudo bem em me julgar assim que você me conhece, mas eu não fazer um comentário sobre você interromper as pessoas, que pra falar a verdade é muito rude."_

"_Viu, você fez novamente." –Edward disse. –"Eu estou começando a imaginar se você tem complexo de superioridade." –Bella explodiu pelo comentário e oficialmente estava vendo vermelho._

"_Diz o cara que anda por ai achando que é o dono do lugar só porque consegue rebater uma bola." –ela retorquiu. –"Se alguém tem complexo de superioridade, é você."_

"_O que eu posso dizer? Eu sou talentoso." –Edward sorriu orgulhoso._

"_Por favor, mostre alguma coisa que precise usar o cérebro."_

"_Se você continuar a se inclinar desse jeito eu definitivamente posso mostrar outra coisa." –ele sugeriu fazendo com que Bella se estressasse ainda mais._

"_Porque você não vai se f.…" –Bella estava para terminar a frase quando Alice a interrompeu e a puxou._

"_Eu acho que já chega de apresentações por hoje." –ela declarou. –"Nós vamos ao banheiro."_

"_Eu vou com vocês." –Rosalie adicionou rapidamente._

"_Edward, qual o seu ..." –Bella podia jurar que tinha escutado Emmet dizer algo enquanto Rosalie e Alice a arrastavam para o banheiro._

"_Meu Deus, Bella, o que foi isso?" –Alice respondeu assim que chegaram._

"_Olha, me desculpem. Eu sei que Edward é amigo de vocês e eu prometo que eu não sou assim, mas ele, urgh, é tão ..."_

"_Isso foi incrivel." –Rosalie declarou._

" _... __idiota e eu fiquei tão brava ... espera. O que?" –Bella perguntou surpresa._

"_Sério, eu nunca vi alguém se impor ao Edward especialmente uma garota." –Alice comentou._

"_Você merece uma medalha por isso." –Rosalie comentou com um sorriso._

"_Então, vocês não estão bravas?" –Bella perguntou para ter certeza._

"_Não." –Alice riu. –"Nós conhecemos Edward faz um bom tempo. Ele pode ser um idiota às vezes e é bom ver uma mulher que não cai na dele."_

"_É."-Rosalie concordou. –"Na verdade, foi até divertido."_

"_Bom, eu fico feliz que tenham gostado." –Bella disse mexendo a cabeça. Ela então se olhou no espelho e respirou fundo. __Sua pele ainda estava um pouco vermelha._

"_Então, você está pronta para voltar?" –Alice perguntou assim que ela e Rosalie terminaram de arrumar o cabelo e a maquiagem._

"_Claro." –Bella respondeu. Ela se sentia mais calma. –"Se nós ficarmos o mais distante possível de Edward pelo resto da noite." –as duas garotas riram antes de saírem do banheiro. Bella sorriu, ela realmente gostou de Alice e Rosalie. Ela ainda não as conhecia muito bem, mas algo a dizia que seriam grandes amigas. Assim que encontraram Emmet e Jasper que estavam perto do DJ, Bella olhou para Edward. Ele estava em volta das mesmas barbies de antes. __Bella revirou os olhos. Assim que ia desviar seu olhar, Edward a fitou. __O mesmo sorriso estampou sua face, como se ele quisesse que ela fosse até ele e começasse uma nova briga. Bella, mais uma vez, ficou estressada e sentiu sua face ficar vermelha. Edward era um babaca._

"Bella. Bella. Bella!"

"Hãh?" –Bella respondeu enquanto olhava Alice acenando.

"Eu encontrei." –Alice disse segurando o batom.

"Ah." –ela respondeu. Bella então ficou quieta para que Alice passasse em seus lábios.

"Então, no que estava pensando?" –Alice perguntou.

"Na primeira vez que conheci Edward." –Bella disse com um sorriso. –"Você sabe, naquela festa de calouros."

"Ai Deus." –Alice riu. –"Não pense nisso. Você pode pensar na possibilidade de nem caminhar até o altar."

"Eu sei. Ele era tão idiota." –Bella zombou.

"Quem era idiota?" –Rosalie perguntou assim que entrou na sala para arrumar o cabelo de Bella.

"Edward." –Alice respondeu. –"Pelo menos ele era até que Bella deu um jeito nele."

"Bom trabalho Bella." –ela riu. Bella mexeu a cabeça e sorriu. Ela então respirou fundo enquanto sentia o frio na barriga aumentar. Bella não conseguia acreditar que em menos de dez minutos ela iria sair dessa sala, caminhar até o altar e se tornar Sra. Cullen ... mais uma vez. Era tão surreal lembrar como ela e Edward se conheceram. Parecia que tinha acontecido há muito tempo.

"Nervosa?" –Alice perguntou.

"Um pouco." –Bella disse enquanto respirava fundo mais uma vez. Desde que Edward havia a proposto em casamento há quatro meses, ela estava enlouquecendo planejando cada detalhe. Por sorte, ela teve ajuda de suas amigas e de sua mãe. Assim que Renne soube do pedido de casamento de Edward, ela rapidamente voou até Chicago para ajudar. Bella queria casar durante o verão e sabia que seria estressante organizar tudo em um período tão curto.

"Por favor, é muito fácil para você. Eu pareço que vou explodir a qualquer momento." –Carmen disse enquanto se levantava para se juntar a elas. –"Quando você viu uma tão grande como eu?" –Bella sorriu enquanto encarava a prima. Os hormônios estavam tomando dela novamente. Faltava mais um mês para que o bebe nascesse e por mais que Carmen se sentia gorda e feia, Bella achava o oposto. Ela nunca tinha visto sua prima tão bonita como nos últimos meses da gravidez.

"Carmen, você está linda." –Bella elogiou enquanto se levantava e abraçava a prima.

"Obrigada." –Carmen disse. –"Nossa, eu sou oficialmente a pior madrinha. Eu deveria convencê-la que está linda. Não o contrário."

"Tudo bem."

"Você está incrivelmente maravilhosa, prima." –Carmen declarou

"Bom, eu tenho que dizer que Alice fez um trabalho incrível em achar esse vestido e em me arrumar." –Bella disse enquanto olhava para sua amiga. O vestido que Alice encontrou era simples e elegante. –"Obrigada, Alice."

"De nada, Bella." –Alice respondeu enquanto a abraçava.

"Rose, muito obrigada por me acalmar durante o planejamento do casamento."

"É para isso que servem os amigos." –Rosalie respondeu enquanto Bella a abraçava.

"Vocês são as melhores madrinhas do mundo." –Bella disse sincera.

"Ok, pode parar caso contrário, vou chorar." –Carmen informou.

"Eu também." –Alice disse enquanto abanava seu rosto.

"Eu acabei de colorar o rimel." –Rosalie proclamou.

"Desculpe." –Bella riu enquanto ela esfregava os olhos. –"É que eu amo todas vocês e estou muito agradecida."

"Droga, Bella, para!" –Alice disse enquanto ela também secava seus olhos. Minutos depois alguém bateu na porta.

"Bella, querida, já está na hora." –Charlie Swan anunciou enquanto entrava no quarto. Esme o seguiu. –"Bella, você está tão linda."

"Mãe, você me viu já dez minutos." –Bella riu.

"Eu sei, mas eu tenho que dizer toda vez que eu a vejo." –Chefe Swan disse com um sorriso orgulhoso. –"Você está radiante."

"Ai, merda." –Carmen murmurou enquanto pegava um lenço. Algumas lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos. Bella também se secou uma em seu rosto. As emoções estavam a flor da pele e a este ponto sua maquiagem poderia arruinar antes mesmo de caminhar até o altar.

"Eu odeio cortar o momento, mas todos estão esperando." –Esme disse. Todas rapidamente retocaram a maquiagem antes de ir até a igreja.

"Esme." –Bella a chamou antes que ela pudesse sair do quarto. –"Eu só queria agradecer novamente por pagar tudo isso. Eu prometo que eu e Edward vamos pagar assim que ...."

"Bella, não se preocupe." –Esme assegurou. –"Eu não me importo."

"Você tem certeza?" –Bella perguntou. Ela ficou atônita por Esme oferecer a pagar todo o casamento. Edward e Bella estavam almoçando no restaurante dos Clearwater semanas atrás depois que ela tinha saído da clinica. Bella ficou surpresa quando Edward disse que Esme queria fazer a coisa certa e ela rapidamente aceitou a desculpas de sua sogra. Esme estava ótima e Bella não viu problema algum em passar uma borracha em todos os acontecimentos e começar do zero. Foi então que Bella e Edward contaram sobre o casamento e imediatamente Esme insistiu em pagar todas as despesas. Bella, Edward, Renne e Charlie se oferecerem muitas vezes para ajudar a pagar, mas Esme não os escutou.

"Sim."

"Mas ..."

"Bella, eu quis fazer isso por você e por Edward. Eu nunca apoiei esse casamento e eu estava totalmente errada. Vocês dois merecem esse dia." –Esme explicou enquanto segurava a mão de Bella. –"Então não pense que você me deve alguma coisa. Pense mais em como estou agradecida por cuidar do meu filho e por fazê-lo feliz." –Bella acenou, não confiando em sua voz no momento. Ela estava emocionada pelas palavras de Esme.

"Agora, vamos." –Esme a encorajou com um sorriso. –"Eu acho que se Edward esperar mais, ele vai ter um infarto." –Bella riu enquanto seguia sua sogra. Ela sabia exatamente o que ela quis dizer.

* * *

"Você está com os anéis?" –Edward perguntou.

"Sim, pela milésima vez." –Emmet respondeu.

"É só para ter certeza." –ele defendeu. –"Você pode ter um buraco no bolso."

"Bom, não tem."

"Talvez fosse bom checar."

"Está tudo bem."

"Por favor, cheque."

"Edward ..."

"Emmet." –Edward disse num tom firme. Emmet revirou os olhos e colocou suas mãos no bolso. Segundos depois, ele pegou os anéis.

"Viu, não tem nada para se preocupar." –ele assegurou. –"Você precisa relaxar, cara."

"Bom, eu não vejo isso acontecer tão cedo." –Edward murmurou. Ele não imaginava que pudesse ficar tão ansioso e nervoso em toda a sua vida. Edward estava assistindo _Noiva em Fuga_ na televisão. A protagonista do filme surtava minutos antes da cerimônia e fugia. Ele sabia que estava sendo irracional em pensar que Bella o deixaria no altar. Eles já estavam casados, então já era tarde demais para ela escapar. Além disso, ela o amava, mas isso não silenciava a vontade de vê-la na frente dele.

"Ei, já está quase tudo pronto para começar." –Jasper disse. –"Eu só preciso dos anéis para para o Henry."

"Você está certo que ele não perder?" –ele avisou. –"Sabe como essas crianças podem ser."

"Eu acho que ele vai dar conta do recado." –Emmet comentou enquanto dava os anéis para Jasper. Edward os observou enquanto saíam. Seus olhos percorreram por todos os convidados que estavam sentados e conversando.

Minutos depois, Edward foi interrompido quando escutou o inicio da música. Emmet e Jasper voltaram para o lugar deles e o padre já estava pronto também. Edward ajeitou sua gravata antes de prestar atenção para a entrada da igreja. Carmen, Rosalie e Alice caminharam até o altar com seus vestidos lilases. Ele escutou um 'óhhh' quando Henry veio caminhando com os anéis em uma almofada de cetim. Em seguida Claire entrou jogando pétalas de flores enquanto caminhava. Uma vez que ela chegou ao altar a musica mudou, sinalizando a entrada da noiva. O coração de Edward estava batendo a mil por hora quando viu Bella e seu pai aparecerem na entrada na porta. Todos os convidados se levantaram e olharam maravilhados enquanto Bella fazia sua entrada.

Bella mal conseguia respirar enquanto caminhava ao lado de seu pai. A decoração e o sorriso de sua família e de seus amigos passaram despercebidos. A única pessoa que ela podia se concentrar era em Edward. Ele estava devastadoramente lindo de terno. Eles não se viram por longas 24 horas conforme e isso fez com que Bella ficasse mais ansiosa para ficar perto dele.

Edward sentiu um calafrio e um frio no estomago enquanto Bella se aproximava dela. Ela estava tão linda no vestido que ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Um sorriso apareceu em sua face quando percebeu que as bochechas de Bella estavam vermelhas. Edward adorava ver ainda causava esse efeito nela. Edward encurtou a distância para encontrar Bella e o pai dela. Charlie a abraçou e a beijou no rosto antes de cumprimentar Edward. Ele segurou a mão de sua esposa enquanto a guiava para o lugar em frente ao padre. Bella passou o buquê para Carmen antes de olhar para Edward e segurar a outra mão dele.

"Amigos e pessoas queridas." –o padre começou depois de alguns segundos. –"Estamos reunidos aqui para testemunhar a renovação de um compromisso. Um compromisso entre o amor entre Edward e Bella. Um amor incondicional e eterno." –ele olhou para o casal. –"Edward e Bella, há muitas coisas que eu poderia dizer a vocês neste dia de hoje, mas eu prefiro escutar as palavras que um tem para o outro."

"Bella." –ele a chamou. Bella respirou fundo enquanto se virava para olhar Edward. Ela ensaiou o que dizer há semanas. Bella estava nervosa e queria estar preparada, mas ficar parada na frente de Edward e ver o sorriso amoroso dele, começou a sentir que o medo de falar desapareceu. Tudo que ela iria falar não estava apenas na memória, mas sim de todo seu coração.

"Edward." –Bella disse. –"Dizem que há uma palavra que nos libertará do peso e da dor da vida e essa palavra é o amor. E eu realmente acredito. Não significa que não tenha sido duro ou que não será. Significa que eu encontrei um silêncio e coragem em mim mesma com você. Você me faz corajosa. Eu vou te amar até o fim dos dias. Essa é minha promessa."

"Bella, ano passado eu prometi que iria passar o resto da minha vida com você." –Edward disse olhando nos olhos de Bella. –"Prometi que sempre te amaria e te protegeria. Ninguém realmente acreditou que isso poderia dar certo e mesmo com passar do tempo, eu acho que ninguém entende o amor que sinto por você. Hoje, quando eu olho nos seus olhos, meu amor por você cresce mais ainda e é mais forte. Esse amor nunca vai passar. Essa é minha promessa de hoje e sempre." –Bella sorriu com olhos marejados em lágrimas.

O padre então chamou Henry que estava com as alianças e disse. –"Bella, neste dia, você reafirma e dedica-se aos votos prometidos?"

"Sim." –Bella prometeu enquanto pegava o anel de Edward e colocava em seu dedo.

"Edward, neste dia, você reafirma e dedica-se aos votos prometidos?"-o padre repetiu.

"Sim." –Edward prometeu enquanto pegava o anel de Bella e deslizava pelo dedo dela.

"E agora, pelo poder concedido a mim e pelo olhar de Deus, eu os declaro marido e mulher." –o padre proclamou antes de se virar para Edward. –"Você pode beijar a noiva."

"Eu te amo, Bella." –ele murmurou enquanto a segurava pela cintura para puxá-la para si.

"Eu também te amo." –ela respondeu cheio de emoção enquanto os lábios dele clamavam pelo dela num beijo carinhoso e apaixonado. Quando finalmente se separaram, eles se viraram para ver os amigos e familiares. Sua mãe, sua prima e amigas estavam todas chorando. Logo, Bella percebeu Esme secando suas lágrimas. Não demorou muito antes de sentir o olhar intenso de Edward. Bella o encarou novamente e o beijou mais uma vez. Depois disso, sorriram, deram as mãos e finalmente caminharam juntos até a saída da igreja.

* * *

"Edward, estou escorregando." –Bella riu. –"Você vai me deixar cair."

"Deixar você cair?" –Edward perguntou incrédulo. –"Bella, por favor, eu poderia jogar você nessa sala como um jogador de basquete. Você quer que eu tente?"

"Não se atreva!" –ela o alertou rindo. Edward logo riu também. Segundos depois eles finalmente alcançaram o quarto deles. Como as mãos de Edward neste momento estavam ocupadas, Bella pegou o cartão chave para abrir a porta.

"Edward." –Bella engasgou quando viu pétalas de rosas e velas em volta do quarto.

"O que seria de um casamento dos sonhos sem a lua de mel dos sonhos?" –ele disse enquanto a colocava gentilmente no chão. Bella continuou a observar o quarto. No centro havia uma grande cama king size com lençóis de cetim na cor creme. A esquerda havia um grande banheiro. Bella percebeu que as malas deles já tinham sido trazidas e estavam perto da entrada. Ela olhou para direita e viu a sacada e caminhou até lá. Eles tinham a visão perfeita do por do sol sobre a água.

Quase que instantaneamente, Bella sabia que eles fizeram a escolha certa sobre onde passar a lua de mel. A Ilha Camp Rock era uma pequena ilha na costa de Washington. Eles pensaram em passar no cruzeiro, mas era extremamente caro, embora seus pais tivessem oferecido a pagar. No entanto, Edward foi inflexível sobre pagar a lua de mel. Então Bella decidiu que a Ilha Camp Rock era a melhor opção para eles. Ela estava planejando em se divertir muito nos próximos dias.

"É tão lindo." –Bella comentou enquanto sentia o braços de Edward em volta dela.

"É mesmo." –ele concordou beijando a têmpora.

"Obrigada por tudo isso." –ela disse sincera.

"Eu sabia que não podia pagar por todo o casamento, mas eu pelo menos posso te dar a lua de mel maravilhosa." –Edward disse.

"Bom, eu amei." –Bella declarou. Ela então adicionou. –"Além disso, o fato de nós estarmos sóbrios dessa vez já é um passo certo." –Edward riu. Ambos evitaram beber na festa. Apesar de todos os brindes, quase nem tocaram na champanhe.

"Eu acho que é seguro dizer que aprendemos nossa lição." –ele concluiu.

"É." –Bella concordou.

"Embora, eu acho que vou embebedá-la pelo menos uma vez enquanto estivermos aqui."

"E porque isso?" –Bella perguntou curiosa enquanto o olhava.

"Porque fazer sexo bêbado é gostoso." –ele murmurou antes de beijar o pescoço dela.

"Eu sabia que não ia demorar muito para você ceder." –Bella disse rindo enquanto mexia sua cabeça para dar um acesso melhor a ele.

"Ficar sem sexo por duas semanas foi cruel." –Edward comentou brincando sem quebrar o contato. Bella sorriu enquanto se lembrava de ter contado a Edward sobre o seu plano para fazer do casamento deles ainda mais memorável. Ela esteve se guardando para o casamento antes, porque não tentar de novo? A reação de Edward foi impagável. Seus olhos ficaram bem abertos e ele ficou em choque. Ele originalmente pensou que fosse uma piada. Infelizmente, para ele, não era. Mas como ele era um bom cara e um bom marido, ele honrou o desejo dela. Não ajudou muito pois ele era muito sexy e tinha vezes que era muito difícil ceder a tentação.

"Senti sua falta." –ele disse rouco segundos depois. Ele estava ansioso para o casamento passasse, pois queria a noite de núpcias. Não ficar com pela por essas semanas o fez sentir louco. Ela era muito sexy e ele não sabia se agüentaria ficar mais um segundo sem ela.

"Eu também." –Bella disse sem ar. Ela então se virou e puxou sua face. Edward rapidamente tomou posse dos lábios dela e apertou o abraço. Ele gemeu entre beijos enquanto a levava novamente para o quarto.

"Eu não sei se eu te disse, mas você está linda nesse vestido." –ele disse enquando deslizava suas mãos pela cintura dela para sentir o material.

"Você disse umas cem vezes na festa." –ela disse. –"Mas obrigada por dizer de novo. Agora tire de uma vez."

"Alguém está muito impaciente aqui?" –Edward sorriu torto. Enquanto isso, uma de suas mãos deslizaram pelos seios até o ombro de Bella. Ele tirou uma das alças e começou a mordiscar o ombro dela.

"Não tenho culpa que meu marido está tão lindo de terno." –Bella defendeu enquanto tirava o paletó. Edward riu contra a pele dela. Ela então desfez a gravata e a desabotoar a camisa enquanto suas unhas e sua boca tocavam de leve a pele dele. Ela sorriu quando viu que teve o efeito desejado. Edward rosnou antes de puxá-la. Ele a beijou ferozmente enquanto suas mãos deslizavam por todo o corpo dela.

Bella sentiu sua pele esquentar enquanto as mãos de Edward vaguearam para sua cintura. Ela tremeu quando sentiu os dedos dele passar pelos seus seios, antes mesmo de saber o que estava acontecendo a virou de modo que ela estava olhando o espelho. Ele tirou o clipe pra retirar o véu. Depois disso deixou uma trilha de beijos molhados pelo pescoço. Bella instintivamente fechou os olhos e encostou no peito de dele. Não demorou muito para que mãos dele fossem até o seu vestido. Segundos depois, ela escutou o som do zíper sendo aberto.

Bella reabriu os olhos para encontrar Edward a encarando intensamente no espelho. Seus olhos verdes estavam a perfurando. Mesmo que ele tenha começado a tirar o vestido gentilmente, ela não conseguia parar de olhar. Bella estava completamente hipnotizada por ele. Sua respiração tornou-se errática enquanto a sensações eróticas e sensuais de seu olhar tomava conta dela. Seu sangue era fogo que percorriam pelas suas veias. O vestido de Bella estava no chão e logo aconteceu o mesmo com seu sutiã de cetim. Ela gemeu enquanto as mãos dele acariciavam os seios dela e deslizavam pela sua cintura. Foi então que Edward a puxou firme contra ele. Ela arfou enquanto se virava para ele, o que serviu para aumentar seu desejo. Assim que as mão dele deslizaram até a sua calcinha branca de laçinhos, Bella alcançou seu limite.

Edward se afastou um pouco, surpreso, enquanto Bella se lançou contra ele. Sua boca era quente e exigente e ele estava adorando casa segundo. Edward pensou que iria se perder só em olhá-la o tocando. Agora era sua vez de ser provocado enquanto via Bella tirando sua camisa e mordiscando lugares sensíveis de seu pescoço e peito. As suas mãos pequenas tentaram rapidamente tirar o cinto. Algo tomou conta de Edward e ele rapidamente tirou suas calças antes de gentilmente levá-la para a cama. O lençol de cetim era frio contra a pele dele.

"Edward." –Bella arfou contra sua boca. –"Eu preciso de você."

"Eu também, baby." –ele respondeu enquanto tirava a ultima peça de roupa. Edward ficou sobre ela. Bella instintivamente colocou suas pernas em volta dele e Edward não perdeu tempo em sentir o calor úmido dentro dela. Os dois gemeram alto pelo contato. Bella arqueou contra ele enquanto Edward começou a se mover em ritmo constante. A boca dele atacou ferozmente a dela enquanto sua mão estava entrelaçada com a dela. Ele adorava tocar o corpo de sua esposa enquanto faziam amor, mas as vezes ficava satisfeito em apenas segurar a mão dela. Ele sempre sabia quando ela estaca satisfeita ou quando queria mais com um simples aperto.

"Oh, Edward." –ela choramingou pelo impulso. Como era possível estar apaixonado com alguém e estar conectado em todos os níveis? Porque era assim estar com Edward. Eles se encaixavam perfeitamente. Não havia duvida que ele era sua alma gêmea e sua outra metade.

"Eu te amo tanto, Bella." –Edward proclamou enquanto olhava nos olhos dela. Ela soltou sua mão e começou a acariciar sua bochecha. –"Mais que tudo na vida."

"Eu também te amo." –ela respondeu antes de beijá-lo apaixonadamente. –"Pela eternidade." –ela prometeu. O prazer explodiu dentro deles enquanto ambos atingiam o clímax. Demorou alguns minutos para Edward recuperar o fôlego. Foi incrivelmente intenso. Quando ele finalmente voltou a ter controle, se afastou de Bella e a puxou para si. Ela se aconchegou nele enquanto encostava em seu pescoço, revelando a calma de seu abraço.

Nenhum deles falou e nem sentiu a necessário. Era um silêncio confortável e ambos sabiam o quando eles se amavam e o quanto significava um para o outro. Eles passaram por tantas coisas vezes por tribulações e provações, outras de triunfo e sucesso. Não havia duvida que na mente deles que haveria algo guardado para eles. Tudo estava sempre mudando, era vida. Não importava o que acontecesse, Edward e Bella sabiam que o amor deles sempre se manteria constante. Era o que os ligava e que os mantinha fortes. Era como sobreviviam. E é por isso, que juntos, eles estavam confiantes que poderiam superar qualquer coisa que estava para vir no caminho deles.

FIM

* * *

**Certo, pessoal. Esse é o ultimo capitulo. Espero que tenham gostado. Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos os reviews e a todas as palavras gentis que vocês deixaram. Eu nunca imaginei que essa fic passase de 1000 reviews e quando alcançou fiquei tão emocionada. Com certeza superou minhas expectativas.**

**Não sei se farei uma continuação mas pensarei no caso. Agora estou com um novo projeto cujo o nome provisório é '3500 milhas'. Então, nos encontramos em breve. :)**

**Muito obrigada por tudo.**

**Bjnhs**

**Dani**


End file.
